Auf den ersten Apfel
by Ellaisintheair
Summary: Beendet. Seichte Liebesgeschichte. Etwas marysuish,aber ihr dürft es gerne trotzdem lesen. Legolas und Ravena laufen sich immer wieder unter den seltsamsten Umständen über den Weg...
1. Kapitel1 überarbeitet

Auf den ersten Apfel

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keine Rechte an J.R.R. Tolkiens Werken oder seinen Charakteren. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte lediglich aus Spaß an der Freude und dementsprechend verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit. Alle Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in einem von Tolkiens Werken finden könnt sind ganz allein meiner Phantasie entsprungen, es sei denn ich habe es in einem gesonderten Disclaimer noch einmal extra angegeben.

Die Idee mit den Äpfeln ist aus dem Film „auf Immer und Ewig"

**Kapitel l:**

„Sieht nach einem wundervollen Tag aus."

Mit einem herzhaften Lachen im Gesicht streckte Ravena ihre immer noch müden Glieder der Sonne entgegen. Tatsächlich zeigte sich Gadara heute von seiner besten Seite. Die Sonne schien, ohne auch nur von einer einzigen Wolke getrübt zu werden, auf die Stadt hernieder und hüllte sie in ein gleißendes Licht. Schon jetzt, am frühen Morgen, war es angenehm warm und gegen Mittag, da war sich Ravena sicher, würde es noch richtig heiß werden.

„Endlich. Nach dem vielen Regen in den letzten Wochen hat sich die Erde wahrlich ein wenig Sonnenschein verdient. Schneller als uns lieb sein kann wird der Herbst die Menschen mit seinen Niederschlägen wieder in die Häuser treiben."

Mit solchen oder so ähnlichen Gedanken wanderte Ravena frohen Herzens hinter das Wirtshaus „zum bellenden Hund", in dem sie nun schon seit gut einem Jahr angestellt war. Dort erstreckte sich eine große Pflanzung üppiger Apfelbäume, die ebenfalls der Schenke  angehörte. Wohlgemut erfreute sie sich an dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Noch badeten die Bäume im glitzernden Nebel der frühen Morgenstunden – fast konnte man meinen die Szenerie wäre einer Geisterwelt entliehen. Lachend wies sich das Mädchen selbst zurecht – wieder einmal hatte sie erfolgreich bewiesen, dass sie zuviel Fantasie besaß. Also riss sie sich, alte Weisen singend, von dem Traumbild los und begann die bereits reifen Äpfel in ihrer Schürze zusammenzutragen. Später wollte sie mit dem frischen Obst den Gästen eine Freude machen.

Verträumt biss sie in einen besonders schönen Apfel und dachte dabei an den vor ihr liegenden Tag. Es würde ein arbeitsamer Tag werden. Die gesamte Hafenstadt stand im Zeichen der vor ihr liegenden Festlichkeiten zu Ehren des Königspaares, das sich für einen kurzen Besuch angekündigt hatte. Man schien sich persönlich von dem guten Zustand der Stadt und dem florierenden Handel überzeugen zuwollen.

Drei Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Rings und der damit einhergehenden Thronbesteigung König Elessars gedieh die Stadt von Tag zu Tag mehr. Aufgrund seiner weisen Regentschaft und seines entschlossenen Handelns wagten es nur noch die verwegensten und tollkühnsten Piraten den Schiffsverkehr zu stören. Eine Tatsache, die dem Handel und damit auch der Stadt sehr zu Gute kam – begründete sich ein Großteil des beträchtlichen Reichtums Gadaras doch auf eben diesem. Gemeinsam mit den Piraten schienen glücklicherweise auch die Orks verschwunden zu sein, die noch einige Jahre zuvor, nicht zuletzt während den Ringkriegen, eine ständige Bedrohung vom Festland dargestellt hatten. Ravena seufzte auf. Weiß Gott, sie hatte in ihrem noch jungen Leben schon allzu viele dieser schrecklichen Kreaturen gesehen.

Doch heute würde sie sich von diesen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen nicht ihre frohgemute Stimmung verderben lassen – schließlich sollte mit dem nächsten Morgen das sieben Tage lang währende Fest beginnen. Obwohl sich das kleine Gasthaus etwas außerhalb der Stadt befand, waren sie schon seit Wochen bis auf das letzte Bett belegt. Mittlerweile mussten selbst die Tiere des Hofes ihren Stall mit den anspruchsloseren Menschen unter den Gästen teilen. In Gadara selbst war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ohne Beziehungen eine Gelegenheit zum Übernachten zu finden. Nun wartete man nur noch auf den König.

„Meine Güte, der König, hier in Gadara!" Ravena konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

Ob es ihr wohl vergönnt sein würde, einen Blick auf ihn oder gar die Königin zu erhaschen? Man sagte, ihre Schönheit sei selbst von den strahlendsten Schätzen Mittelerdes unübertroffen. Vielleicht – mit einem Quäntchen Glück und einem Funken Hoffnung – würde es ihr sogar gelingen. Schließlich hatte sie, wie der Zufall es so wollte, noch am selben Tage auf dem Markt zu tun – und wurde das königliche Paar denn nicht noch heute erwartet?

Mancherorts munkelte man sogar, dass sich die Gemeinschaft des Rings ebenfalls zu den Festlichkeiten einfinden würde. Sicher, all dies war nur Gerede, verbreitet von tratschenden Weibern – aber bargen nicht alle Gerüchte einen wahren Kern in sich? Das Mädchen lächelte vergnügt vor sich hin. Wenn es wirklich stimmen sollte, dann würde es ein wahrhaft einmaliges Fest werden, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„...Vielleicht...", dachte sie, „... ja es würde wirklich ein wundervoller Tag werden."

Ravena wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie das Hufgetrappel mehrerer Pferde vernahm. Überrascht schreckte sie von ihrer Arbeit auf. Im Nebel konnte sie tatsächlich die schemenhaften Umrisse zweier Reiter ausmachen, die nicht unweit von ihr in rasendem Galopp durch die Plantage preschten. Entsetzt bemerkte das Mädchen, dass sie dabei nicht wenige Äste mitnahmen. Als die Nebelschwaden sie schließlich freigaben, gelang es Ravena einen kurzen Blick auf den vordersten Reiter zu werfen. Er machte, soweit sie das in dem flüchtigen Moment denn überhaupt erkennen konnte, einen recht schäbigen Eindruck. Seine braune Lederkleidung hatte ganz bestimmt schon bessere Tage gesehen und sein Haar hing ihm wild bis zu den Schultern hinab. Der andere Reiter offenbarte ihr lediglich seine blonden Haare, bevor sie handelte.

In der Hoffnung, sich im allgemeinen Treiben unbemerkt ihren gesetzeswidrigen Geschäften  widmen zu können, waren mit dem großen Fest leider auch die Diebe und Betrüger in die Stadt gekommen. Dies war nun schon der zweite Versuch, unbemerkt die Bäume um ihre Früchte zu erleichtern – einzig und allein um sie anschließend meistbietend auf dem Markt zu versetzen. Erst letzte Woche war es dem Wirt und seinem Sohn Siägä gelungen, ein Diebespaar zu stellen, das sich gerade mit zwei prall gefüllten Säcken aus dem Staub machen wollte – und nun diese beiden.

Ihr plötzliches, nicht gerade leises Auftauchen musste sie aufgeschreckt haben. Schnell wog sie ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sie hätte zum Haus zurücklaufen und Alarm schlagen können, doch bis dahin wären diese beiden Schurken schon längst über alle Berge gewesen. Also blieb ihr nur eins übrig.

Schnell griff sie sich zwei Äpfel aus ihrer Schürze und zielte just in dem Moment, in dem die beiden Pferde mit ihr auf einer Höhe waren, auf deren Reiter. Selbst wenn ihr dabei die bereits aufgesammelten Äpfel wieder aus der Schürze rollten, trafen die beiden Wurfgeschosse doch mit voller Wucht ihr Ziel – schließlich hatte Ravena nicht umsonst Jahre harter Arbeit hinter sich. Arbeit, die ihr mit der Zeit einiges an Muskelkraft verliehen hatte. Diese beiden würden sich nicht ungestraft am Eigentum anderer gütlich tun.

Ravena wusste das Überraschungsmoment für sich zu nutzen, indem sie ohne Unterlass weitere Äpfel vom Boden ergriff und damit immer wieder auf die Reiter zielte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie von ihren scheuenden Pferden abgeworfen wurden. Während dem Sturz hatten sich die beiden Gestalten so unglücklich in ihren langen Umhängen verheddert, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten, sich gegen das emsig fortgeführte Bombardement zur Wehr zur setzen. Laut schrie das Mädchen ihre Wut über die Diebe heraus.

„Ihr werdet es nicht noch einmal wagen, durch euer ungeschicktes Reiten die Ernte zu zerstören!"

Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sollte sie da gerade etwa richtig gesehen haben? Dem ersten Reiter, dem Braunhaarigen, war es mittlerweile gelungen, sich etwas aus seinem Umhang heraus zu schälen, sodass das Mädchen einen kurzen Blick auf ein Wappen erhaschen konnte. Ein Wappen, das ihr nur allzu gut bekannt war – es gehörte dem König selbst!

Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Oder doch?

Was hatte der König denn hier auf der Pflanzung zu suchen? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, warum war er denn überhaupt schon in der Stadt? Er sollte doch erst am Nachmittag eintreffen! Gleichermaßen verwirrt und geschockt über die Tatsache, dass sie gerade ihren König aufs schändlichste erniedrigt und sogar angegriffen hatte, fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie, mit gesenktem Kopfe um Vergebung bittend.

„Eure... Eure Majestät. Bitte... bitte verzeiht mir, ich... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Ich sah nur die Pferde, die... die Äpfel zertrampelt hätten..." In diesem Moment hätte sie sich selbst die Zunge abbeißen können, jetzt beschuldigte sie den König auch noch vorsätzlich die Ernte zerstört zu haben – nicht genug, dass sie ihn gar für einen Dieb gehalten hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie DAS nicht laut gesagt.

„Ich... ich meine, ich wusste doch nicht...", setzte sie erneut an, einen weiteren Versuch unternehmend lebend aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Sie hatte es gewagt, den König zu attackieren. Selbst wenn sie es unwissentlich getan hatte war es doch Grund genug sie in den Kerker werfen zulassen – falls sie denn Glück hatte.

Doch ihr Gestammel wurde plötzlich von einem herzhaften, tiefen Lachen unterbrochen. Ravena hörte, wie sich ein drittes Pferd näherte. Obwohl ihre Verwirrung stetig zunahm, wagte sie es immer noch nicht, ihre Augen zu heben. Wer dieser Neuankömmling wohl war? Ohne Frage schien er die sich ihm bietende Szene in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„Ho Aragorn, das lasse ich mir gern gefallen", vernahm Ravena eine sehr vergnügt klingende Stimme, „noch nie war es mir vergönnt gewesen, den Elb vom Pferd fallen zu sehen. Dann auch noch ausgerechnet wegen eines Mädchens. Du solltest sie auf jeden Fall reich belohnen."  Der Redefluss wurde nur mehr durch einen erneuten Lachanfall unterbrochen.

Ravena war sich indessen nicht ganz klar darüber, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte. Hatte sie da eben etwa richtig gehört? Ein Elb? Aber das konnte doch nicht... oder doch? Noch bevor sie sich recht versah, hatte ihre Neugier schließlich den Sieg errungen. Schnell wagte sie einen kurzen Blick nach oben. Dabei konnte sie einen verwirrten König, einen sehr vergnügt aussehenden Zwerg auf einem Pony und das schönste Wesen ausmachen, das sie jemals in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war von solch strahlender Schönheit, dass es sich dabei nur um einen Elb handeln konnte. Außerdem verrieten ihn die Spitzen seiner Ohren. Fasziniert stellte sie fest, dass sie die Form eines Blattes besaßen. Als er ihren gebannten Blick bemerkte, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln so strahlend,  dass es ihn noch schöner werden ließ. Er schien sie Neugierig zu beäugen, doch weshalb? Erschrocken senkte sie wieder ihren Blick, sich für ihre fehlende Unterwürfigkeit scheltend. Sie hatte gestarrt – und das konnte ihr in dieser Situation nur abträglich sein. Doch es war nicht nur seine Schönheit, die sie fesselte, sondern auch diese unglaublich blauen Augen. Es waren Augen tiefer als der Ozean, weiter als der Himmel. Augen, die alles und jeden durchschauten. Während dem kurzen Moment ihres Blickkontaktes war es Ravena, als könne er bis tief in ihr Innerstes schauen. 

Indessen schien der Elb mit den Attacken des Zwerges nur allzu vertraut zu sein.

„Nun, dann halte das Bild fest bis Parn dich das nächste mal in die Brennnesseln wirft. Oder hast du die Brandblasen schon vergessen, Gimli Gloinssohn?" Ravena war sich sicher, noch nie etwas lieblicheres gehört zu haben als diese Stimme. Sie war so rein und klar. Konnte ein Mann überhaupt so sprechen?

Den Seitenhieb des Elben ignorierend brach der Angesprochene lediglich in erneutes Lachen aus.

In der Zwischenzeit schien sich auch Aragorn wieder gesammelt zu haben. Sie hörte, wie er auf sein Pferd stieg. Erneut ergriff Ravena die Unsicherheit. Wie würde ihre Strafe ausfallen?

Dann endlich vernahm sie des Königs Stimme: „Schau mich an."

Zögernd hob Ravena den Blick um zu ihrem König aufzusehen. In der knienden Position verbleibend, erwartete sie ihre Strafe. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken kam, diesen Mann für einen Dieb zu halten, so erhaben wie er auf seinem Ross aussah.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Die Stimme klang alles andere als hart, aber dennoch wagte Ravena es noch immer nicht, auf eine Begnadigung zu hoffen.

„Ravena Dunkirk, Eure Majestät" Ein leichtes Zittern hatte sich in ihre Stimme eingeschlichen.

„Nun Ravena, du hast wahrlich eine enorme Kraft für eine junge Frau deines Alters." Verblüfft schaute sie ihren König an. Auch wenn er nichts von seiner Erhabenheit abgelegt hatte, wurde sein Gesicht nun von einem schelmisches Grinsen geziert. Er hatte doch gerade nicht etwa gescherzt?

„Und, du hast großen Mut bewiesen."

Was? Mit dieser Wendung der Dinge hatte Ravena nun aber am allerwenigsten gerechnet, doch aus dem Gesicht des Königs sprach purer Ernst.

„Wie bitte, Eure Majestät?" Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Nicht jeder in deiner Situation hätte solch einen Mut bei der Verteidigung seines Grund und Bodens gezeigt. Wenn alle Frauen dieser Stadt so sein sollten, dürfte das ein interessanter Aufenthalt werden." Damit nickte er ihr ein letztes mal zu und galoppierte in Richtung Stadt. Nach einem kurzen Wort des Abschiedes taten es der Elb und der immer noch lachende Zwerg ihm schließlich gleich. Geschwind folgten sie dem König auf dem Fuß.

Erst als sie außer Sicht waren, wagte es Ravena, aufzustehen. Vor lauter Verblüffung vergaß sie sogar, ihren Mund zu schließen. Noch immer wollte sie ihr Glück nicht fassen. Sie war gerade wirklich und wahrhaftig ohne Strafe davon gekommen. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug der Gnade hatte der König ihr sogar ein Kompliment gemacht; aber vielleicht hatte sie all das auch nur geträumt? Schließlich war es Siägä der sie fand, immer noch auf die Stelle starrend, an der die Gefährten verschwunden waren.

„Ravena, alles in Ordnung? Mir war, als hätte ich Pferde gehört und, mit Verlaub, du siehst aus, als wäre dir gerade ein Gespenst über den Weg gelaufen."

„Nein", antwortete sie noch immer etwas abwesend, „nein alles in Ordnung."

Nun zumindest war jetzt die Frage geklärt, ob sich die Gefährten wirklich in der Stadt befanden. Wenn dieser Zwerg Gimli war, dann konnte der Elb, den sie vom Pferd gestoßen hatte, niemand anderes sein als Legolas Grünblatt, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes.


	2. Kapitel2 überarbeitet

Kapitel 2: 

Während dem Ritt in Richtung Stadt wurde kaum gesprochen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die sich noch immer um den Vorfall mit dem Mädchen drehten.

Gimli grinste vor lauter Schadenfreude auch weiterhin in seinen Bart hinein und hin und wieder konnte man sogar ein unterdrücktes Glucksen hören, das sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Auch wenn Legolas mittlerweile zu seinem engsten und besten Freund geworden war, so konnten es die beiden einfach nicht lassen, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen. Und ein vom Pferd fallender Elb war nun mal ein Bild für die Götter – und  damit perfekt zum aufziehen geeignet. Außerdem durfte natürlich unter keinen Umständen die Rolle der Äpfel und Legolas' scheinbar zu lang geratener Mantel verschwiegen werden. Wieder konnte sich der Zwerg ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. Sein Freund hatte nicht viel vorteilhafter als eine eingewickelte Wurst ausgesehen. 

Gimli konnte es kaum erwarten, die Geschichte Merry und Pippin zu erzählen. Zu dritt würde es wohl noch wesentlich mehr Spaß machen, Legolas zu ärgern. 

„Der immer wachsame und ach so graziöse Elb wurde von einer kaum mehr als zwanzig Sommer zählenden Sterblichen vom Pferd geschmissen." Erneut verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. 

Ja, sie waren von einer Frau im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Pferd bombardiert worden. Auch Aragorn konnte sich auf Grund der Absurdität der gesamten Situation ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie, die Helden des Ringkrieges, die schon unzählige lebensgefährliche Situationen gemeistert hatten, waren von einer gewöhnlichen Frau schmachvoll besiegt worden. Doch war sie wirklich so gewöhnlich? Mit einem kurzen Aufstöhnen dachte er an all die schmerzenden Stellen seines Körpers, die von den Äpfeln getroffen worden waren. Dieses Mädchen – wie war ihr Name doch gleich gewesen – Ravena, ja, Ravena hatte in der Tat einen ziemlich harten Schlag drauf gehabt. Wo sie wohl diese Kraft, vor allem aber diese schmerzhafte Treffsicherheit her haben mochte? An Mut schien es ihr auf jeden Fall nicht zu mangeln. Eigentlich war es schade, dass sie nicht als Mann geboren worden war, denn mit der richtigen Ausbildung hätte sie wohl einen hervorragenden Krieger abgegeben. 

Eines war klar, hätte Ravena einen Bogen anstelle der Äpfel in den Händen gehabt, würden Legolas und er jetzt nicht mehr in diesen Gefilden weilen. Dennoch war sie ohne Bestrafung davongekommen. Schnell war klar gewesen, dass das Mädchen ihn in seiner abgerissenen Waldläuferkleidung einfach nicht als ihren König erkannt hatte. Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf deswegen – war es doch genau das, was er mit seiner Kleiderwahl im Sinn gehabt hatte. Sie musste ihn wohl für einen Dieb gehalten haben. Somit war ihr das mutige Verhalten gegenüber den potenziellen Schurken noch höher anzurechnen.

Doch damit ließ er das Thema hinter sich und seine Gedanken in ganz andere Bahnen wandern... Arwen. Schon diese eine Woche der Trennung war eindeutig zu lange gewesen. In den drei Jahren, die nun schon seit Saurons Vernichtung vergangen waren, hatte er all seine Energie in den Wiederaufbau des verwüsteten Gondors gesteckt und dabei hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Gadara, aber allen voran Minas Tirith waren die besten Beispiele dafür. Dennoch war der Verlust seines alten Waldläuferleben, der Nähe zur Natur, schmerzlich gewesen, sodass er kurzerhand beschlossen hatte, der alten Zeiten willen die Gemeinschaft des Rings wieder zu versammeln. Also war er Legolas und Gimli entgegengeritten, um dann gemeinsam mit ihnen an den Festlichkeiten in Gadara teilzunehmen – wo er dann auch endlich wieder seine Frau würde in die Arme schließen können. Beim Gedanken an sie stahl sich wie von Zauberhand ein breites Lächeln auf seine Züge. Allein diese eine Woche hatte bereits genügt, um ihm klarzumachen, wie sehr er sie vermisste, ja geradezu brauchte. In den vergangenen Jahren war sie ihm eine große Stütze gewesen und er liebte sie sehr dafür. Schon bald würde er sie wiedersehen können.

Indes sah Legolas sich gezwungen, sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren und die Sticheleien des Zwerges mit stoischer Miene zu ertragen. Er war sich sicher, dass Gimli, wäre er unsterblich, ihn noch in den nächsten zwei Zeitaltern damit aufziehen würde. 

Dennoch spürte er keine Wut gegenüber Ravena – ja, das war ihr Name – sondern vielmehr eine angesichts der eben erlebten Peinlichkeit nur schwer zu erklärende Heiterkeit. Eine Heiterkeit,  die er in dieser reinen Form sonst nur erlebte, wenn er sich in einem verbalen Schlagabtausch mit seinem Freund Gimli befand.

Obwohl Legolas einräumen musste, im Verhalten menschlicher Frauen nicht gerade bewandert zu sein, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass jede Dame so selbstlos reagiert hätte. Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Elb war, würde er am nächsten Morgen wohl an einer Menge blauer Flecken leiden. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Aragorn immer wieder versuchte eine neue, für seine schmerzenden Glieder angenehmere Sitzposition zu finden. Der sonst so agile Mann saß auf seinem Pferd wie auf einem alten, unbequemen Stuhl. Die Äpfel schienen auch beim König Gondors ihre Spuren hinterlassen zu haben.

So viel Kraft hätte er diesem dürren, vor Aragorn kniendem Mädchen keinesfalls zugetraut. Noch nie hatte er sich zu einer Sterblichen in irgendeiner Art und Weise hingezogen gefühlt. Dazu waren die eleganten Elbenfrauen mit ihrer unvergleichlichen Schönheit den Menschen einfach in jeglicher Hinsicht um ein vielfaches überlegen. Und auch diese Ravena hätte seine Aufmerksamkeit wohl nicht erregt, wären da nicht drei kleine aber feine Dinge gewesen, die sie von jeder anderen gewöhnlichen Menschenfrau unterschieden haben.  

Da wäre zunächst einmal ihr roter Lockenkopf. Noch nie in seinem nun doch schon fast dreitausend jährigem Leben hatte er eine derartige Haarfarbe bei einer Elbe bemerkt. Die erste und einzige Assoziation, die ihm beim Gedanken an Ravenas Haarpracht in den Sinn kam, war die von brennendem Feuer - 

„Das sie bewiesenermaßen ja auch in sich trägt." Schmunzelnd rieb er sich seine schmerzende Schulter. Sie hatte einen ganz besonders gut platzierten Apfel abbekommen. Ob wohl viele Menschen solch eine Haarfarbe besaßen? Er musste sich bei Gelegenheit einmal bei Aragorn danach erkundigen. 

Als zweites waren ihm ihre Augen aufgefallen. Ihr Blau war so hell, wie das des wolkenlosen Himmelszeltes an seinen schönsten Sonnentagen. Sie strahlten eine Tiefe und Klugheit aus, die ihn überrascht hatte. Das verwunderte ihn, war es doch nur ein Atemzug gewesen, während dem er in die Abgründe ihrer Augen geschaut hatte. Etwas verriet ihm, dass sie wohl schon mehr gesehen hatte, als eine Frau in ihrem Alter es vielleicht getan haben sollte.

„Obwohl Elben anscheinend nicht darunter waren." Amüsiert erinnerte er sich an ihr überraschtes Gesicht, nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte. 

Ja, und zu guter letzt wäre da noch ihr entschlossenes Auftreten gewesen, bevor sie Aragorn als ihren König erkannt hatte. Legolas konnte sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal unbemerkt „aus dem Hinterhalt" angegriffen worden war.

„Zum Glück hatte sie keinen Bogen in der Hand gehabt", dachte er erleichtert, „sonst würde ich jetzt bereits in Mandos Hallen wandeln. „Doch was soll dieses Grübeln, höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich sie sowieso nie wieder sehen." 

Da die Gefährten nach der Unterbrechung auf der Apfelpflanzung ihren weiteren Weg unbehelligt fortsetzen konnten, erreichten sie schon kurze Zeit später die Stadtmauern. Gadara hinterließ zwar nicht einen solch imposanten Eindruck wie die Hauptstadt Minas Tirith, hatte aber durchaus etwas für sich. Dazu trug wohl nicht zuletzt deren Blauschimmer bei. Alle Mauern bestanden aus einem ganz besonderen, blauen Stein, der sich nur im Umkreis von Gadara finden ließ. Wenn nun die Sonne, so wie an diesem Tag, auf die flachen Dächer und die Stadtmauern schien, glänzten sie förmlich in dieser ihr so eigenen Farbe. Dementsprechend wurde Gadara auch „die Blaue Stadt" genannt. Schweigend genossen die drei das ungewohnte Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Selbst Legolas, die unübertroffene Elbenarchitektur gewohnt, musste die Schönheit der Stadt anerkennen.

Ihre Ankunft war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die Straßen waren mit Menschenmengen überfüllt, die ihrem König und den beiden Helden des Ringkrieges zujubelten. Kaum vorankommend mussten sie sich mühsam ihren Weg in Richtung des Stadtschlosses bahnen, der Residenz des Stadtverwalters Baron von Minok.   

Wie der Rest der Stadt glänzte auch das Schloss in einem schimmernden Blau. Die weißen Edelsteine, die Tore und Fenster umrahmten, zeugten von dem ungeheuren Reichtum der Stadt. Vollkommen eingenommen vom Farbenschauspiel des sich in den Brillianten brechenden Lichts, warteten die drei auf den Baron. Doch nicht er war es, der seine hohen Gäste zuerst begrüßte, sondern die Königin Arwen selbst.

Aragorn konnte vor lauter Glück seinen Augen kaum glauben, als er sie auf der obersten Treppe des Schlosses stehen sah. Behände sprang er von seinem Pferd herunter und überwand so schnell wie nur irgend möglich die letzten Stufen, die ihn nun noch von seiner geliebten Frau trennten. Der folgende Kuss wurde von den zuschauenden Menschenmassen mit frohem Jubel kommentiert.  

„Arwen", setzte Aragorn noch völlig außer Atem an, „ich dachte, du würdest erst heute Nachmittag hier eintreffen."

„Nun, ich hatte vor, meinem Lieblingskönig eine Überraschung zu bereiten.", erwiderte sie lachend, „doch ich habe dich früher erwartet." Besorgt betrachtete sie sein zerzaustes Äußeres, einen sich bildenden Bluterguss unter Aragorns linkem Auge. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie, die verletzte Stelle zärtlich mit ihren Fingern liebkosend. 

„Ich würde es folgendermaßen beschreiben: Dein Gatte und der Herr Elb hatten ihre erste Bekanntschaft mit den hiesigen Früchten nicht ganz verkraftet." Wieder lachend richtete Arwen ihr Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Gimli, der gemeinsam mit Legolas die Treppen zu ihnen hinaufstieg. 

„Gimli und Legolas, es freut mich, euch gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Doch sagt, was hatte die Anspielung mit den Früchten zu bedeuten?"

„Ja das würden wir auch gerne erfahren." Wie aus dem nichts waren plötzlich vier Hobbits am Eingang erschienen, begleitet von einem alten Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart und einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf. 

„Ich bin sicher, Gimli wird es die größte Freude bereiten euch die Geschichte zum besten zu geben, Peregrin Tuck", sagte ein über das Wiedersehen sehr erfreuter Legolas. Schnellstens schloss er Pippin, Merry, Sam und Frodo zur Begrüßung in die Arme und machte anschließend auch Gandalf seine Aufwartung. 

„Aber erst nachdem wir alle vor etwas Essbarem sitzen. Mein erstes Frühstück liegt schon über eine ganze Stunde zurück.", räumte Merry unter dem Lachen seiner Freunde noch ein.

Nachdem nun jeder jeden in die Arme geschlossen und begrüßt hatte, und auch der Baron endlich einige Worte zu seinen hohen Gästen hatte sprechen können, begab man sich schließlich mit einem letzten Winken zu den Zuschauern in das Schloss. Man bezog die Zimmer, tauschte Neuigkeiten aus und, immerhin war man unter Hobbits, nahm etwas Nahrhaftes zu sich.

***

Am Nachmittag machten sich Gimli und Legolas auf, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Während des Mittagessens war es dem Zwerg endlich gelungen, seine Geschichte über den Zwischenfall mit dem Mädchen zum Besten zu geben. Damit hatte er nicht nur die Hobbits zum Lachen gebracht, sondern auch Gandalf und Arwen köstlich amüsiert. Das Resultat waren ein Zwerg und vier Hobbits, insbesondere Merry und Pippin, die allem Anscheinen nach nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als Legolas und Aragorn durch ihre neckischen Kommentare wieder „aufzubauen". Dabei unterschlug Gimli allerdings geflissentlich die Tatsache, dass er lediglich von dem Apfelbombardement verschont geblieben war, weil er auf seinem kleinen Pony nicht mit dem von Aragorn und Legolas vorgelegtem Tempo mithalten konnte.

Gadara bestand aus vielen winzigen verwinkelten Gassen, in denen allesamt ein reges Treiben herrschte, denn schließlich traf man die letzten Vorbereitungen für das morgen beginnende Fest.

Sie erregten einiges an Aufsehen. Der große und erhabene Elb neben dem kleinen Zwerg war ein Anblick, den man nicht alle Tage zu Gesicht bekam. Doch meistens war man einfach zu beschäftigt, um sie am vorwärtskommen zu hindern. Auf diese Weise kam es, dass die meisten Menschen die beiden zwar mit neugierigen Blicken musterten, sie aber ohne Zwischenfälle ihres Weges gehen ließen. 

So erreichten sie schließlich den Marktplatz. Auch hier herrschte allerlei Gedränge, doch anders als in den engen Straßen und Gassen waren sie nun auf einem sehr großen Platz. Unzählige Händler boten schreiend die unterschiedlichsten Waren feil. Es gab Gemüse- und Früchtestände, aber auch welche mit Schmuck oder Tand. Außerdem offerierten einige Handwerker, wie zum Beispiel Schmiede oder Schumacher, ihre Dienste.  

Plötzlich glaubte Legolas, inmitten der Menge einen roten Haarschopf ausgemacht zu haben. Konnte es möglich sein? Doch so schnell wie er vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wer ist denn dieses Mädchen, dass ich jetzt schon beginne ihren Geist zu sehen?" Er war immer noch dabei, sich selbst zurecht zuweisen, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Wiehern und Hufgetrappel. Sollten ihm seine Sinne schon wieder einen Streich gespielt haben? Aber nein, am anderen Ende des großen Platzes konnte er einen Pferdemarkt ausmachen. Erfreut begann er sich in diese Richtung zu bewegen. Doch  als er merkte, dass Gimli vor dem Stand eines Steinwerkers stehen geblieben war, schloss er wieder zu seinem Freund auf. 

„Einmal Zwerg, immer Zwerg.", dachte Legolas nachsichtig. Er konnte dieser Kunst nichts abgewinnen. Viel lieber erfreute er sich an der lebenden Natur. Er teilte Gimli mit, dass er beim Pferdemarkt auf ihn warten würde.

„Einmal Elb, immer Elb.", resignierte Gimli, plötzlich mit Legolas Ignoranz gegenüber der hohen Kunst der Steinbearbeitung konfrontiert – freilich nicht, ohne einen letzten Versuch zu starten, den Elb zu bekehren. „Wie kannst du diese stinkenden Biester bloß einer solchen Kunst den Vorzug geben?" Mit einer ausschweifenden Geste zeigte er auf den Stand des Steinwerkers, aber Legolas hatte sich bereits lachend abgewandt, um sich zum Pferdemarkt zu begeben. Kopfschüttelnd widmete sich Gimli wieder dem Handwerker, der der Konversion der beiden Freunde mit steigender Verwirrung zugehört hatte.   

Unbewusst noch immer nach dem Rotschopf Ausschau haltend, erreichte Legolas schließlich den Pferdemarkt. Obwohl es soviel Platz gab, dass die Tiere nicht allzu gedrängt stehen mussten, konnte Legolas mit seinem feinen Gespür für Tiere wahrnehmen, dass sich die meisten der Pferde eine angenehmere Situation vorstellen konnten. 

In dieser Hinsicht konnte er die Menschen nicht verstehen. Warum taten sie ihren Tieren so etwas an? Er machte sich daran, einige der Pferde näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Natürlich konnte keines mit den prächtigen Tieren aus Rohan oder gar den elbischen Pferden seiner Heimat mithalten, aber dennoch war es ihm möglich, das ein oder andere schöne Exemplar ausmachen.

Doch plötzlich lenkte ein vor Schmerz wieherndes Pferd Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Wachsam schaute er sich um, machte mit all seinen Sinnen den Standort des Pferdes aus – und sah es schließlich: Ein finster aussehender Mann schlug unbarmherzig auf ein dürres Pferd ein, das von einem zweiten Mann am Zügel festgehalten wurde. Es versuchte verzweifelt, aber ohne jede Aussicht auf Erfolg, seinen Peinigern zu entkommen.

Diesen Anblick konnte sein Elbenherz nicht ertragen. Er wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzten um diesen Menschen ein „Lektion" im Umgang mit Pferden zu erteilen, als er SIE sah. 

Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass ihm seine Augen keinen Streich spielten. Ravena platzierte sich unbemerkt hinter dem Mann, der die Peitsche immer und immer wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes schnellen lies. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie dem überraschten Mann die Peitsche aus der Hand, nur um sie gleich darauf gegen ihn einzusetzen. Mit einem gekonnten und gut platziertem Hieb fuhr sie ihm mit der Peitsche über die Beine, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf den Boden fiel. Dabei schrie sie ihn wütend an.

„Jetzt spürt Ihr mal, was Ihr dem Tier antut. Wie kann man nur so grausam sein und ein Lebewesen zu Tode quälen?" Angewidert schaute Ravena auf den Mann herab, der sich mühsam daran machte, wieder auf seine schmerzenden Beine zu kommen. Die Wunde war nicht so tief, wie sie hätte sein können. 

„Du dämliche kleine Schlampe wirst es nicht wagen, mir in den Weg zu kommen. Ich..." Ein erneutes Drohen mit der Peitsche ließ in wieder verstummen. 

Inzwischen hatten sich eine große Menge Schaulustiger versammelt, die die Szene zwar verfolgten, aber noch keine Anstalten machten einzugreifen. Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade beobachtet hatte. Keine Frau, deren Bekanntschaft er jemals gemacht hatte, ob Elbe oder Mensch, hätte es gewagt, sich so zu benehmen. Andererseits passte dieses Verhalten genau in das Bild, das er sich bereits von ihr gemacht hatte. Sie verteidigte jemanden, ohne an sich oder die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken – einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er genau dasselbe vorgehabt hatte. Er schlich sich etwas näher an den Schauplatz des Geschehens um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. 

***

Ravena lud die schweren Apfelkisten von ihrem Wagen ab, um sie an ihrem Stand verkaufen zu können. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem König am frühen Morgen war sie noch einige Zeit wie betäubt gewesen und Siägä, der ein guter Freund von ihr war, hatte schon begonnen, sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie zu machen. Als sie ihm allerdings die gesamte Geschichte erzählt hatte, konnte er sich vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Mensch, Ravena, solche Sachen können aber auch nur dir passieren", hatte er während einem Lachanfall mühsam herausgebracht, „Du hast Glück, dass der König so ein gütiger Mann ist." Ja, sie hatte Glück gehabt und ja, solche Sachen geschahen immer nur ihr. Sie konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Bevor sie sich versah, steckte sie immer wieder bis zum Kopf in diversen Schwierigkeiten. Ravena seufzte auf. Sie würde versuchen, sich zu bessern. Nein, sie war gezwungen sich bessern, wenn sie nicht doch irgendwann noch wegen eines Missgeschicks am Pranger oder gar am Galgen landen wollte. Doch dann musste sie selber über sich lachen.

„Immerhin hab ich es geschafft, einen Elb von seinem Pferd zu bombardieren." Beim Gedanken an den Elb wurde ihr plötzlich ganz anders zumute. Sie musste wieder an diese blauen Augen denken, die sie geradezu durchbohrt hatten – eben so, als hätte er versucht, alles über sie mit einem einzigen Blick herauszufinden. Was er wohl von ihr dachte?

„Er denkt, dass ich eine verrückt gewordene Menschenfrau bin.", wies sie sich in Gedanken selbst zurecht, „Immerhin würde ich mich selbst dafür halten."

„Und jetzt schlag dir endlich diesen dämlichen Elb aus dem Kopf und konzentriere dich auf deine Arbeit. Eine ausgeschüttete Kiste Äpfel ist jetzt wirklich das Letzte, was ich brauchen kann.", dachte sie noch, als sie es hörte.

Sie hatte ihren Stand nicht allzu weit vom Pferdemarkt entfernt aufgebaut und konnte deswegen ganz eindeutig das Geräusch eines gequälten Tieres ausmachen. Eine Apfelkiste auf den Boden stellend rief sie Leonie – einer schon älteren Frau, die ebenfalls in dem Gasthaus arbeitete – zu, sie würde gleich wiederkommen und machte sich auf in Richtung des Geräusches. Leonies Gezeter über die „Jugend von heute" ignorierte sie kurzerhand.

Als sie um die Ecke kam, spielte sich vor ihren Augen eine fürchterliche Szene ab. Ein Mann schlug immer wieder auf ein dürres Pferd ein, während ein weiterer Mann es am Zügel festhielt, sodass es nicht weglaufen konnte. 

Ihren eben erst gefassten Vorsatz, sich nicht mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen vergessend, rannte sie auf die beiden zu. Bevor sie sich selbst darüber im klaren war, was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie dem überraschten Mann auch schon die Peitsche aus der Hand gerissen und mit ihr über dessen Beine geschlagen, sodass er vor ihr auf den Boden fiel. Nichts wollte sie lieber, als ihm am eigenen Leibe klar zu machen, wie sich das von ihm gequälte Tier  wohl fühlen musste. Nachdem sie seine Beschimpfungen mit einem Drohen mit der Peitsche ausgeschaltet hatte fragte sie ihn: „Was für einen gottverdammten Sinn soll es haben, ein Pferd so zu quälen?"

„Ich hab dieses Biest von einem Betrüger gekauft.", setzte er, vor Wut schnaubend, an und erklärte weiter: „Aber es ist ein sturer Bock. Nichts hat geholfen, um seinen Willen zu brechen." Ravena wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was genau er mit ‚nichts' meinte.

„Also habt Ihr Beschlossen, es zu Tode zu prügeln, oder was?" schrie sie ihn an, die Peitsche dabei drohend in der Hand haltend. Mittlerweile hatte sich schon ein großer Kreis von Menschen um sie gebildet und langsam realisierte Ravena, in was sie sich da schon wieder reingeritten hatte. Wenn jemand diesem Kerl zu Hilfe kommen würde, hätte sie keine Chance mehr. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie für ihr Verhalten ins Gefängnis kommen würde, denn immerhin gehörte das Pferd nicht ihr, sondern dem Mann, den sie gerade mit der Peitsche geschlagen hatte. Aber glücklicherweise schien niemand es für nötig zu halten, einzugreifen.

„Ich hatte beschlossen", entgegnete der Mann, mit Blick auf die Peitsche jetzt etwas ängstlicher, „das Bist zum Abdecker zu bringen. Aber es hat sich gewehrt als wüsste es, wohin ich es bringen würde." 

„Und das wundert Euch?", Ravena konnte die Kurzsichtigkeit des Mannes nicht begreifen. War ihm denn nicht klar, dass man mit Gewalt bei einem Tier nichts erreichte? Doch plötzlich formte sich in ihrem Kopf eine Idee, wie sie heil aus dieser Situation herauskommen und dabei beide Seiten zufrieden stellen konnte. Zumindest hoffte sie das. 

„Ihr habt also keine Verwendung mehr für das Pferd?", begann Ravena nun entspannter.

„N...nein", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber, von Ravenas plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel alarmiert. Würde sie ihn jetzt vielleicht töten? Aber die Menschen würden doch eingreifen, oder nicht? Immerhin hat sich noch niemand angeschickt, ihm zu helfen, obwohl es doch ganz offensichtlich war, dass er hier den Schaden davon trug. Der Schmerz in seinen Beinen meldete sich wieder.

„Und den Abdecker müsstet ihr für seine Dienste doch sicherlich auch entlohnen?"

„Ja...a", der Mann würde immer nervöser. Was wollte diese rote Furie nur von ihm?

„Und es ist doch auch offensichtlich, dass ihr aus dem Fleisch eines so dürren Pferdes kaum noch Kapital schlagen könntet?"

„Ja...a, wie ich schon sagte, ich wurde hereingelegt. Das ist ein reines Verlustgeschäft für mich." Was beabsichtigte sie mit diesem Verhör nur?

„Dann", Ravena musste über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes beinahe lächeln, „dann macht es Euch doch bestimmt auch nichts aus, das Pferd mir zu überlassen."

Jetzt zeigte der Bedrohte ganz offensichtlich seine Überraschung. Mit offenem Munde starrte er sie an.

„Was?"

„Ihr würdet den Abdecker sparen und das Pferd bliebe am Leben. Also was sagt ihr?"

Der Mann, der anscheinend immer noch eine Falle vermutete, gab zögernd sein Einverständnis und entfernte sich so schnell wie möglich. Sein Partner hatte bereits nach Ravenas Peitschenschlag das Weite gesucht und jetzt begannen auch die Schaulustigen, wieder auseinander zu laufen. Erleichtert drehte sie sich zu dem Pferd um, das nun ihres war und streichelte seinen Kopf. Es zeigte keine Anzeichen von Gewaltbereitschaft.

„Ja du bist ein ganz lieber. Jetzt brauchst du nichts mehr zu befürchten." Es war schon wieder geschehen. Einmal mehr hatte sie gehandelt ohne nachzudenken. Wo sollte das nur mal alles noch hinführen? 

„Erst die Äpfel, dann die Peitsche – erinnert mich daran, niemals wieder Euer Missfallen zu erregen, meine Dame."

Ravena erstarrte. Erst einmal in ihrem Leben hatte sie solch eine wunderschöne Stimme gehört – und das war noch gar nicht mal solange her. Aber das war doch nicht, das konnte doch nicht...!

„Oh ihr Götter, lasst das bitte, bitte, bitte NICHT den Elben sein...", bat sie in einem schnellen Stoßgebet, bevor sie sich langsam umdrehte...

...und sich den schönsten und tiefsten blauen Augen gegenüber sah, die es, da war sich Ravena sicher, in ganz Mittelerde gab – den Augen von Legolas Grünblatt.


	3. Kapitel3 überarbeitet

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 Kapitel 3 

Ravena starrte ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. Tausend Dinge schwirrten durch ihren Kopf – nicht zuletzt die Frage, wie es überhaupt einem Lebewesen, Elb hin oder her, erlaubt sein konnte, mit solchen Augen durch Mittelerde zu wandern. 

‚Verdammt, wenn man nicht Acht gibt, kann man sich wirklich in ihnen verlieren.', warnte sie sich selbst.

Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass er sie nun schon zum zweiten mal innerhalb weniger Stunden dabei erlebt hatte, wie sie Männer zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Was für einen Eindruck er nun wohl von ihr haben mochte? 

‚Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn jetzt einfach nur noch in seinem Bild bestätigt, das er sich heute morgen sowieso schon von mir gemacht haben muss – das einer nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähigen Furie.' 

Sie merkte förmlich, wie ihr Gesicht verdächtig zu glühen begann.

‚Oh nein, jetzt bekommt mein Gesicht auch noch die Farbe meiner Haare.' 

Aber sie konnte doch hier nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit stehen bleiben und ihn einfach nur anstarren – obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es wahrscheinlich schrecklichere Wege gab, die Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Dennoch, sie musste etwas erwidern oder er würde sie entgültig für Verrückt erklären – falls er das nicht schon längst getan hatte. 

‚Verflucht sei dieses dämliche, grinsende Elbengesicht und vor allem diese Augen! Dabei kann man ja keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.'

„Ich werde Euch gewiss früh genug warnen, denn ich würde es zutiefst bereuen Euch einmal einen Pfeil durch die Rippen schießen zu müssen, mein Herr." Oh nein, DAS hatte sie gerade nicht laut ausgesprochen! Oh doch, sie hatte, wie sie an den gespielt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Elben erkennen konnte. 

„Also versteht Ihr es nicht nur mit Äpfeln und Peitschen, sondern auch noch mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen?", fragte er neckend. Dieses feine Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Mundwinkel. 

Ravena fragte sich, in was sie sich nun schon wieder reingeritten hatte. An diesem Tag würde sie noch alle ihre Peinlichkeitsrekorde brechen. Glücklicherweise schien der Elb Humor zu haben, denn er wirkte durch ihre unüberlegte Antwort eher amüsiert als wirklich beleidigt. 

„Etwas.", erwiderte sie, „Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich ein wenig aus der Übung bin." Und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Seit die Orks sich, dank König Aragorn, nicht mehr in Stadtnähe blicken ließen, hatte sie es nicht mehr nötig gehabt zu den Waffen zu greifen. Nur noch hin und wieder, wenn ihre stressige Arbeit es zuließ, ging sie in den Wald um zu üben. Schließlich wollte sie nicht alles vergessen. Wer konnte denn schon voraussagen, wann man es wieder brauchen würde? Immerhin musste eine Frau sich zu verteidigen wissen. 

„Nur zu gern würde ich erfahren was genau ‚etwas aus der Übung' aus Eurem Munde bedeuten mag." Da war es schon wieder, dieses wissende und zugleich neckende Grinsen.

Erneut ergriff ein Anflug von Verwirrung Ravena. War er gerade dabei sie herauszufordern? Aber nein, immerhin war er ein Elb, ein Prinz noch dazu. Er würde doch niemals an sie seine Zeit verschwenden, oder doch? Immerhin war es das, was Legolas gerade tat. 

‚Wahrscheinlich macht es ihm nach seiner Demütigung von heute morgen einfach nur Spaß, mich rot werden zu sehen – was ihm auch ohne Frage prima gelingt.'

Plötzlich musste Ravena über sich selbst lachen. Da stand sie nun und versuchte dem wahrscheinlich besten Bogenschützen von ganz Mittelerde weiß zu machen, dass sie fähig wäre, ihn zu besiegen. Doch noch bevor sie auf seine ‚Herausforderung' etwas erwidern konnte, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen: „Raveeeeeeeena! Wo bleibst du nur schon wieder? Ich werde mit den vielen Kunden doch nicht alleine fertig."

Leonie! Wie hatte sie ihre Arbeit nur vergessen können. Schnell murmelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf eine Entschuldigung in Richtung des Elben und ließ sich von den Menschenmengen zu ihrem Marktstand treiben. Das Pferd trottete gemütlichen Schrittes hinter ihr her.   

„Was er wohl jetzt schon wieder von mir halten mag?", dachte sie noch, als ihr plötzlich etwas dämmerte: Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie bloß Leonie und ihrem Chef das Pferd erklären?!

*~*~*

„Legolas, da bist du ja. Ich habe den Menschenauflauf gesehen – und war das nicht die Kleine von heute Morgen? Sag nicht sie hat schon wieder jemanden vom Pferd bombardiert." Lachend war Gimli hinter Legolas getreten.

Der Elb starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der Ravena verschwunden war. Irgendwie musste er sie wieder sehen. „So etwas in der Art."

Verwundert registrierte Gimli ein seliges Lächeln auf den Zügen seines Freundes.

*~*~*

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Wer das wohl zu so später Stunde noch sein kann?" Vorsichtig zog Frau Memel den Fenstervorhang etwas zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer des nachts noch um Einlass bat. Als sie die Person erkannte, erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür.

„Ah Ravena", begrüßte sie den Gast herzlich, „was führt dich zu uns?" 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich um diese Zeit noch störe, aber früher bin ich leider nicht dazu gekommen."

Frau Memel winkte ab: „Das kann ich mir denken. Du hast wahrscheinlich allerhand zu tun wegen dem Fest."

„Oh ja, so ein vollbelegtes Gasthaus verursacht eine Menge Arbeit. Außerdem beginnen jetzt auch noch die Äpfel reif zu werden." Bei dem Gedanken an die Äpfel machte sich plötzlich ein roter Schimmer auf Ravenas Wangen bemerkbar, den man zu dieser abendlichen Stunde allerdings auch dem Schein des Feuers hätte zuschreiben können. 

„Ach ja, weswegen ich hier bin", setzte Ravena an, während sie in ihrem Korb herumkramte, „Meine Chefin hat mir die Medizin hier für Tarek mitgegeben." Damit reichte sie Frau Memel eine Flasche, die eine grünliche Flüssigkeit enthielt. 

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln nahm die ältere Frau das Fläschchen entgegen. „Ach Ravena, sprich deiner Chefin meinen Dank aus. Du weißt, wie nötig wir sie haben", Frau Memels Stimme begann gleichzeitig leiser zu werden und zu schwanken, „Vor allem jetzt, da wir uns keinen Arzt mehr leisten können." Eine einzige Träne entfloh ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie hatte schon so viele Tränen um ihren kranken Sohn vergossen, dass es sie immer wieder überraschte, wenn sich doch noch die eine oder andere ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. 

„Ist denn immer noch keine Besserung eingetreten?", fragte Ravena mit wenig Hoffnung auf eine frohe Botschaft. Tarek, Frau Memels Sohn, litt seit einiger Zeit an einem mysteriösen Fieber, das einfach nicht aus seinem Körper weichen wollte. 

Ein Kopfschütteln von Seiten der älteren Frau bestätigte Ravenas Annahme. Doch mit einem Seufzen setzte sie hinzu: „Aber immerhin ist es nicht schlimmer geworden. Mittlerweile bedeutet gar keine Veränderung wohl bereits eine gute Nachricht."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" 

„Aber natürlich, du kennst ja den Weg." Mit einem Nicken legte Ravena die wenigen Schritte zurück, die sie von Tareks Kammer trennten. Sie seufzte, als sie die ärmliche Hütte durchschritt. Noch war es Sommer, doch schon bald würde es hier drinnen bitter kalt werden.

‚- und das Dach scheint auch nicht gerade das Stabliste zu sein.', stellte Ravena mit einem kurzen Blick zur Decke fest. Mit diesen Lecks würde es bei einem Regenschauer alles andere als trocken bleiben. 

Als sie die Kammer des Jungen betrat, war das erste, das Ravena wahrnehmen konnte, der penetrante Geruch von Krankheit. Dann fanden ihre Augen den Jungen, der mit seinen acht Jahren noch ein kleines Kind war. Er lag vor Fieber glühend in seinem Bett. Die Decke hatte er von sich geschlagen, sodass das Mädchen den abgemagerten Körper des Jungen erkennen konnte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm kühlende Wadenwickel angelegt, die er nun im Schlafe versuchte los zu werden. 

Langsam näherte sie sich dem Bett und fuhr zärtlich mit ihrer Hand über die glühende Stirn des Kindes. Wieso musste so etwas immer wieder den Menschen geschehen, mit denen das Schicksal es so oder so schon nicht besonders gut meinte? Zuerst war Frau Memels Mann im Ringkrieg gefallen und nun lag allem Anschein nach auch noch ihr einziger Sohn im sterben. 

„Gibt es denn überhaupt keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm zu helfen?" Teilnahmsvoll drehte sich Ravena zu der gerade in der Tür erschienenen Frau Memel um, die hoffnungslos den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ich habe keine Möglichkeit mehr, den Arzt zu bezahlen. Schon seit dem Tod meines Mannes ging es finanziell mit uns bergab. Doch wir kamen über die Runden. Aber jetzt... ich habe alles verkauft. Das einzige von Wert, das noch in unserem Besitz ist, ist die Kuh. Doch von was soll ich uns ernähren, wenn auch sie weg ist?" 

Ravena wurde wütend. Weshalb konnte man dem Jungen nicht einfach helfen? Sie dachte an den aufgeweckten und lebendigen Jungen, der Tarek gewesen war, als sie vor kaum einem Jahr hier in Gadara ankam. Sie beschloss, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, genug Geld zusammen zu bekommen, um ihn von einem anständigen Arzt untersuchen zulassen... 

*~*~*


	4. Kapitel4

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 Kapitel 4 

*~*~*

„Du bist dir schon darüber im klaren, dass wir uns auf dem Weg zu dieser Apfelplantage befinden, auf der du so schändlich von einem schwachen Menschenkind besiegt worden bist, mein Freund?"  

„Ach ja? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Doch das breite Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Elben ausbreitete strafte ihn Lügen. Natürlich wusste Legolas auf welchem Weg sie sich befanden und, noch wichtiger, wo er hin führte – zu einer sehr bemerkenswerten Frau. Obwohl er ihr erst zwei mal begegnet war, hatte es gereicht, um seine Neugier zu wecken. Er kannte nicht viele Menschen, die sich so selbstlos für ein Tier einsetzten würden, das ihnen nicht mehr wirklich nutzen konnte. Außerdem besaß sie eine geradezu erfrischende Unverblühmtheit was seine Person anbelangte – so ganz anders als die Elben oder Hofdamen, mit denen er sonst gezwungen war zu verkehren. 

Er musste über sich selbst lachen. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er mit solchen Gefühlen abgeschlossen – dachte er jedenfalls. Nicht einmal mehr die schönste Elbe hatte ihm mehr als ein müdes Lächeln abgewinnen können. Und was tat er jetzt? Er lief einer dürren Menschenfrau hinterher, deren Lockenkopf eher an einen Waschbär als an tatsächliche Haare erinnerte und deren Nase von vielen kleinen Sommersprossen geziert wurde. Er dachte an die reine, elfenbeinfarbene Haut der Elbenfrauen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten und auch bestimmt nicht zum letzten mal, was Ravena jeder Elbe, die er kannte, voraus haben mochte. 

„Übrigens dürfte sogar dir aufgefallen sein, dass es sich nicht um ein Kind, sondern um eine junge Frau gehandelt hatte."

„Hört, hört das möchte ich jetzt aber genauer wissen. Ist es am Ende vielleicht sogar möglich, dass der Herr Elb sich verliebt hat?"

Als Antwort auf Gimlis neckische, aber dennoch ernst gemeinte Frage antwortete Legolas mit einem fröhlichen Lied aus seiner Heimat Düsterwald. Sollte er sich tatsächlich in Ravena verliebt haben? Nun, er war gerade dabei es herauszufinden. Der Elb war bereits im Morgengrauen aufgestanden um noch vor der großen Eröffnungsfeier am Nachmittag die hiesigen Wälder etwas durchstreifen zu können. Natürlich bestünde im Rahmen eines solchen Ausfluges durchaus die Möglichkeit einen, selbstverständlich rein zufälligen Blick auf diesen roten Lockenkopf zu erhaschen, der, wie es der Zufall nun einmal wollte, sehr nah am Waldrand wohnte. 

Doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Gimli gemacht. Der hatte ihn bereits beim Frühstück abgepasst und ihm seine Begleitung ‚angeboten'. Nachdem der Zwerg Ravena und ihn gestern zusammen gesehen hatte, musste er ganz eindeutig Lunte gerochen haben. Er schien fest entschlossen zu sein, den Elb auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen. 

Sie waren nur noch einen Steinwurf von der Plantage entfernt, als Legolas plötzlich in seinem Lied inne hielt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er in einem eleganten Zuge seinen Bogen gespannt. Seine feinen Ohren hatten ein Rascheln vernommen, dessen Verursacher nur ein sehr großes Tier sein konnte. Orks? Nein, es kam aus einem Baum und diese Biester konnten ja bewiesenermaßen nicht klettern. 

Gimli, von Legolas' abrupten Verstummen alarmiert, zog seine Axt und bereitete sich bereits mental auf einen Angriff vor. Da, jetzt konnte er es auch hören. Kein ihm bekannter Vogel machte solch einen Lärm. Wer oder was also konnte es sein? Der Baum, aus dem das Geräusch stammte, war zu dicht bewachsen, als dass selbst Legolas' scharfe Augen etwas hätten erkennen können. 

Da war es wieder. Plötzlich war es dem Elb möglich durch ein Loch im Blätterdach den Verursacher des Geräusches zu erkennen. Als Gimli, das Rascheln ebenfalls vernehmend, in einem schnellen Zuge seine Axt nach der Stelle warf, ertönte aus Legolas' Munde ein entsetzter Schrei: „Gimli, neiiiiiiiiiin!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Axt hatte schon den dünnen Ast von seinem Stamm getrennt, woraufhin mit einem überraschten Schrei etwas ‚Rotes' vor die Füße der entsetzten Gefährten fiel.

*~*~*

Ravena lag in ihrem Bett und konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Immer noch verfolgten sie die Bilder des kleinen Tarek, wie er da so hilflos in seinem Bett gelegen hatte – verdammt dazu, auf den Tod zu warten, von dem niemand genau wusste, wann er eintreten würde. Wenn sie doch nur genug Geld zusammen bekommen könnte, um ihn von einem richtigen Arzt untersuchen zu lassen – und nicht von solch einem billigen Scharlatan, von denen hier in Gadara schon viel zu viele ihr Unwesen trieben. Auf solch einen Bader war auch Frau Memel hereingefallen – gebracht hatte es freilich nicht viel. Aber aus der Hoffnung und Verzweiflung der Menschen ließ sich schnell Kapital schlagen.  

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ans Fenster. Heute würde sie keinen Schlaf mehr finden können, konnte man doch bereits die ersten Vorboten des kommenden Morgens wahrnehmen. Vielleicht würde sie draußen einen klareren Gedanken fassen können. Also beschloss sie sich von ihrem Lieblingsbaum aus den Sonnenaufgang anzuschauen. Sie überlegte. Es war eine warme Nacht und sie lebte nahe am Waldrand. Niemand würde sie sehen. Also ließ sie ihr knielanges Nachthemd an, das an den Schultern nur von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten wurde. Sie warf sich lediglich ein dünne Decke um die Schulten, als sie sich leise aus dem Haus schlich. Ihr Haar, das weit über ihre Taille reichte, ließ sie offen. 

Als sie an den Stallungen vorbeikam und Luke leise vor sich hin schnauben hörte, konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Nachdem sie am Nachmittag mit ihm vom Markt zurück gekommen war, hatte sie kurzerhand beschlossen, dem Wirt die Wahrheit zu erzählen – jedenfalls so weit, als dass es sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Letzten Endes glaubte der Wirt nun, sie habe Luke, was ja gewissermaßen auch stimmte, vor dem Abdecker gerettet. Die Kosten für sein Futter wurden nun von ihrem Lohn abgezogen. Nun ja, das würde sie verkraften. Die verdiente nicht schlecht und sie brauchte nicht viel.

„Ich hoffe du bist dir darüber im klaren, was ich für dich getan habe." Sagte sie mehr zu sich denn zu ihm – wohl wissend, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Nie im Leben hätte sie ihn wieder weggeben können, nachdem er ihr forsch den ersten Apfel aus ihrem Korb gestohlen hatte.

Der Gedanke an die Äpfel ließ sie wieder an ein Paar Augen denken, das es ebenfalls geschafft hatte, sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Sie seufzte auf. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, sich da in irgendetwas hineinzusteigern. Immerhin war er ein Elb und dementsprechend menschlichen Frauen ganz bestimmt weniger zugeneigt. Wer würde sich denn auch schon mit dem Spatz in der Hand zufrieden geben, wenn er ohne Schwierigkeiten auch die Taube auf dem Dach haben konnte? Ravena war sich sicher mit den elbischen Frauen nicht konkurrieren zu können. Bekam sie doch mit ihrem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf und ihren Sommersprossen im Gesicht schon Komplexe wenn sie sich mit der ein oder anderen Menschenfrau verglich. 

Schnell hatte sie die Plantage überquert und den Wald erreicht, die unangenehmen Bilder vom letzten Morgen verdrängend. Als sie „ihren" Baum erreicht hatte, kletterte sie behände bis in die Krone der riesigen Eiche und erlebte schon kurz darauf einen Sonnenaufgang, der das Versprechen eines warmen Tages in sich trug. Vielleicht ein gutes Ohmen.  

Sie war gerade im Begriff, das letzte Stück des Stammes herunter zu steigen als sie inne hielt. Ihr war, als habe sie etwas gehört. Gespannt lauschte sie in den Wind hinein und tatsächlich, da war es wieder: jemand sang!

Jemand sang, und zwar mit einer Stimme, die schöner klang als alles, was Ravena jemals gehört hatte – das heißt abgesehen von der Stimme eines ganz bestimmten Elben. Er traute sich also wirklich noch mal hier her. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das als ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen deuten sollte. War es wirklich möglich ihm innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden drei mal zu begegnen? Dazu noch in den unmöglichsten Situationen? Nun, anscheinend war es das. An sich herunterschauend beschloss sie allerdings im schützenden Blätterdach des Baumes sein Vorbeiziehen abzuwarten. Schließlich konnte sie sich in ihrem Aufzug niemandem zeigen. 

Doch just in diesem Moment forderte ein Specht ihren Platz. Mit einigen, gut platzierten Schnabelhieben, zwang er Ravena, ihn mit ihrer Hand abzuwehren. Zu ihrem Schrecken verursachte sie damit einiges an Lärm. Ganz mit dem Specht beschäftigt, bemerkte sie nur am Rande, dass das Singen ausgesetzt hatte. Sie vernahm noch ein lautes „Gimli, neiiiiiiiin!", bevor sie merkte, wie der Ast, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, unter ihr nachgab und sie in die Tiefe fiel.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei landete sie auf dem Boden. 

*~*~*

Das rote Bündel begann sich stöhnend zu bewegen. Langsam, ganz langsam begann es den Oberkörper zu heben, indem es sich mit seinen Armen vom Boden hochdrückte. Dabei erblickte es zunächst Gimli und kurz darauf, als es seinen Kopf noch etwas höher gehoben hatte, auch Legolas. 

„Ravena", schoss es dem Elben durch den Kopf, „Sie war es also wirklich." Er hatte sie zu spät erkannt und deswegen Gimli nicht mehr rechtzeitig warnen können – und nun lag sie hier vor ihnen auf dem Boden und starrte sie aus ihren großen blauen Augen an.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank auch. Das ist genau die richtige Methode, um den Tag zu beginnen." Sie machte sich an die schmerzvolle Aufgabe, sich hinzusetzten. Glücklicherweise war sie schon nicht mehr in der Krone gewesen, als die Axt dieses dämlichen Zwerges den Ast, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, vom Stamm getrennt hatte. So schien sie sich nichts gebrochen oder böse Prellungen davon getragen zu haben.

„Wollt ihr jetzt den ganzen Tag dort wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben oder gedenkt ihr mir auch irgendwann einmal aufzuhelfen?" Die beiden starrten sie ja geradezu so an, als wäre sie vor ihren Augen vom Himmel gefallen.

„Na ja in gewisser Hinsicht trifft das ja auch zu", musste Ravena dann doch leicht amüsiert zugeben. Aber immerhin hatte ihr leicht patzig klingender Kommentar dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden sich aus ihrer Erstarrung lösten. Mit einer grazilen Bewegung kniete sich Legolas neben sie, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Da wurde sich Ravena plötzlich darüber bewusst, wie wenig sie eigentlich anhatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte sie an sich herunter.

Die Decke, die vor dem Fall noch um ihre Schultern geschlungen war, hatte sie während ihrem unfreiwilligem Sturz verloren, sodass sie jetzt einige Meter neben ihr lag. Ravenas sowieso schon viel zu kurzes Nachthemd war noch etwas höher gerutscht, sodass man ohne Probleme ihre nackten Oberschenkel erkennen konnte. Dazu hatte sich einer ihrer Träger dermaßen verschoben, dass er einen tiefen Einblick auf ihr Dekolletee frei gab. So viel dazu, dass niemand sie sehen würde. Schnell versuchte sie nach ihrer Decke zu greifen, um ihre Blöße verbergen zu können. Dabei musste sie sich allerdings soweit nach vorne beugen, dass Legolas für einen kurzen Moment noch tiefere Erkenntnisse gewinnen konnte. Ravena spürte regelrecht, wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe sich wieder ihrer Haarfarbe anpasste. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Weshalb musste so etwas immer ausgerechnet ihr geschehen? 

Legolas, ihr Unbehagen bemerkend, griff nach der Decke und wickelte Ravena darin ein. Dabei kam er allerdings, Gentlemen hin oder her, nicht umhin, einen bewundernden Blick auf ihren Körper zu werfen. Sie war gar nicht so dürr, wie er angenommen hatte. Dennoch wollte er die Situation nicht ausnutzen – vor allem nicht mit dem Zwerg neben sich – sodass er sie zärtlich an den Händen nahm und ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich war. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte er sich, ihr tief in die Augen blickend. Seine Hände waren immer noch in ihren. 

Ravena nickte bloß, unfähig ein Wort herauszubekommen. Weshalb musste er sie nur immer mit diesem Blick ansehen? Sie fragt sich, die feine Haut seiner Hände wahrnehmend, was er damit wohl alles anstellen konnte. Wieder wurde sie rot.

‚Nein! Nein! Nein!', schalt sie sich selbst. ‚Denk erst gar nicht daran!' Immerhin hatte er, oder besser gesagt der Zwerg, es gerade geschafft, sie halb nackt von einem Baum herunter zuholen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was sie jetzt schon wieder für einen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Elben ebenfalls die Angewohnheit besaßen in schlaflosen Nächten durch die Wälder zu streifen.  

„Es tut uns unsagbar Leid, aber wir hatten Euch zu spät erkannt, meine Dame." Waren die Ohren des Elben etwa gerade dabei, rot zu werden? Das ließ sie wieder mutiger werden. 

„Soso, und wie wär's dann mit Auffangen gewesen? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, Elben hätten so ungeheuer schnelle Reflexe", legte sie los, „und nennt mich nicht Dame. Ihr dürftet mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass das letzte, was ich bin, eine Dame ist." War das jetzt zu hart gewesen? Wahrscheinlich, denn dieser Kommentar, der ganz eindeutig die Fähigkeiten des Elben in Frage stellte, schien Legolas einen kleinen Stich zu versetzten. Gimli hingegen fand die ganze Chose mehr als amüsant. 

‚Denn sie hat ja recht.', schalt Legolas sich selbst. Eigentlich hätte es ihm kein Problem bereiten dürfen, sie aufzufangen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Entweder begannen ihn seine elbischen Talente im Stich zu lassen oder diese Frau brachte ihn komplett aus dem Konzept. Er vermutete das letztere.  

„Was sucht Ihr überhaupt so früh am Morgen hier?", fragte Ravena. Um ihrem vorherigem Kommentar die Schärfe zu nehmen, fügte sie noch schelmisch grinsend hinzu: „Sehnsucht nach ein paar Äpfeln gehabt?" Jetzt konnte sich auch Legolas ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Einer Antwort aus dem Weg gehend konterte er lieber mit einer Gegenfrage: „Eigentlich könnte ich Euch genau das selbe fragen. Was habt ihr so alleine in dem Baum getan?"

Plötzlich wurde Ravena ernst. Sie ließ seine Hände los und sagte leise: „Ich habe nachgedacht." Damit rannte sie wieder Richtung Gasthaus. Doch kurz bevor sie aus dem Wald heraustrat drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief den beiden verdutzten Gefährten etwas zu: „Dann wären wir jetzt wohl quitt."

Wieder lachend setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

*~*~*


	5. Kapitel5

Kapitel 5

*~*~*

„...Mögen die Feierlichkeiten beginnen!" 

Seit dem Nachmittag befand sich die gesamte Stadt in einem Ausnahmezustand, der nun eine ganze Woche andauern sollte. Von den Wirten, die in diesen Tagen das Geschäft ihres Lebens machten, einmal abgesehen, ließ jeder die Arbeit ruhen um statt dessen zu feiern. Es war das schönste und größte Fest das Gadara seit dem Ende des Ringkriegs gesehen hatte. Überall wimmelte es nur so von Menschen, verschiedenen Sprachen und den unterschiedlichsten Gerüchen. An jeder Straßenecke spielten Kapellen, sodass man in der gesamten Stadt tanzen und trinken konnte. Es war ein berauschendes Fest- und es war erst der Anfang. 

Auch Ravena lachte und tanzte ausgelassen mit ihren Freunden. Das Problem mit Tarek versuchte sie zu verdrängen- zumindest für den Augenblick. Für gewöhnlich erhielt sie ihre besten Ideen durch eine plötzliche Eingebung und nicht durch stundenlanges grübeln. Also beschloss sie zu warten. Etwas sagte ihr dass sie kurz davor stand das Problem zu lösen. 

„Hey Ravena", Siägä gesellte sich mit zwei Bechern Bier zu ihr, von denen er einen seiner Freundin reichte, „wieso sitzt du denn hier so alleine herum? Ceylan würde sonst was geben um einmal mit dir tanzen zu können. Schau wie er immer zu dir her guckt."

„Dann wird Ceylan wohl noch etwas warten müssen", erwiderte sie lachend, fest entschlossen den Kupplungsversuch zu ignorieren, „wenn ich jetzt nicht eine Pause einlege habe ich schon morgen beide Füße voller Blasen- und sie müssen doch noch sieben Tage durchhalten." Weswegen schienen nur alle ihre Freunde zu glauben, dass sie einen Mann bräuchte? Ravena war erst neunzehn und hegte noch keine Heiratsabsichten- dazu liebte sie ihre Unabhängigkeit viel zu sehr. 

„Außerdem", dachte sie mit einem Blick auf Ceylan, „Was soll ich mit einem Mann, dem nach ein paar Monaten seine Kühe wahrscheinlich wichtiger sein werden als ich?" Nein, das war nicht gerecht. Ceylan war bestimmt ein guter Mann, aber eben nicht der Richtige für sie. „Eine Frau muss eben ihre Ansprüche stellen!" Ob ein gewisser Elbenprinz wohl zuviel des guten wäre? Wahrscheinlich. Allein der Titel dürfte schon eine Menge Schwierigkeiten heraufbeschwören, denn immerhin war sie nicht viel mehr als eine gewöhnlich Dienstmagd.

‚Die es zusätzlich auch noch geschafft hat innerhalb von einem Tag drei mal negativ aufzufallen.', beendete sie den Gedanken, innerlich laut aufseufzend. 

Obwohl er ihr wegen ‚der Sache mit den Äpfeln' keinen Vorwurf gemacht hatte und in ihrer Gegenwart auch nie von seinem Titel gebrauch machte, war sich Ravena sicher, dass sie schon längst aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen war- also beschloss sie genau dasselbe zu tun. Es müsste schon ein sehr großer Zufall sein, wenn sie sich wieder über den Weg laufen sollten. Statt dessen wendete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Siägä zu: 

„Und was sagt deine Esmee dazu, dass du deine Zeit hier mit mir verschwendest anstatt mit ihr zu tanzen?

In diesem Moment wurden sie durch ein Trompetensignal unterbrochen. Als Ravena sich nach dem Bläser des Instruments umschaute, konnte sie auf der nächsten Bühne einen königlichen Boten ausmachen, der sich anschickte etwas zu verkünden. Jeder, der sich in Hörweite befand lauschte gespannt auf das, was er zu sagen hatte. 

„An alle Bürger Gadaras. Hiermit lässt König Elessar verkünden, dass er in zwei Tagen einen Wettebewerb im Bogenschießen angesetzt hat. Jeder Bürger, egal welchen Standes oder Herkunft, ist eingeladen daran teilzunehmen und sein Können unter beweiß zustellen. Als Preis winkt eine Belohnung von 100 Silberlingen." 

Das Volk bejubelte seinen König für diese Idee, denn solche Wettbewerbe versprachen immer jede Menge Spaß und viel Abwechslung.

„Nein Ravena! Denk noch nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran!"

„Denk noch nicht mal im Entferntesten an was?", fragte Ravena unschuldig.

„Oh du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck den du gerade hast, und glaube mir, der verheißt nichts Gutes." 

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", fuhr Siägä fort, „das ist ein Wettbewerb für Männer, weißt du?" Empört wollte Ravena etwas darauf erwidern, doch Siägä schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich weiß dass du gut bist, sogar besser als ich und wahrscheinlich sogar besser als so manch einer der in zwei Tagen daran teilnehmen wird, aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache dass du eine Frau bist und dir somit niemand erlauben wird daran teilzunehmen. Sie werden dich allerhöchstens auslachen. Also vergiss es- oder willst du dich als Mann verkleiden?"

„Ist ja schon gut. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.", gab Ravena kleinlaut zu.

„Glaub mir, ich habe sogar ganz sicher recht." Innerlich allerdings lachte Ravena in sich hinein. Sie hatte ein Idee...

*~*~*

Ravena befand sich auf dem Heimweg. Es war zwar erst früher Abend, doch sie musste über einiges nachdenken. Also hatte sie sich mit einem Vorwand kurzerhand von ihren Freunden verabschiedet und sich zu Fuß auf den Rückweg gemacht. Welch ein Glück, dass das Gasthaus, in dem sie angestellt war, außerhalb der Stadt lag. Dass hatte während dem Fest nämlich den Vorteil, dass sich die meisten Gäste schon am frühen Morgen in die Stadt aufmachten um erst spät nachts wieder zurückzukehren, sodass Ravena beinahe den gesamten Tag nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte. Eine nette Abwechslung zu den anstrengenden Tagen im Vorfeld des Festes- und ein Vorteil für die Durchführung ihres Planes.

Sie war aufgeregt. 100 Silberlinge. Das bedeutete genug Geld um Tarek von einem anständigen Arzt untersuchen und auch behandeln zu lassen. Doch war sie gut genug um dieses Bogenschießen zu gewinnen? Sicher, sie war gut, aber sie hatte schon länger keinen Bogen mehr in der Hand gehabt und nur zwei Tage Zeit um sich wieder mit ihm anzufreunden. Doch andererseits hatte sie schon immer ein gewisses Talent für diese Waffe bewiesen. Ravena dachte an die Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg- an dunklere Zeiten. 

Sie war noch sehr jung gewesen als die ersten Orkbanden begannen ihre ithilische Heimat unsicher zu machen. Als ihre Brüder sich dann Faramirs Streitkräften angeschlossen hatten, um gegen den Feind zu kämpfen waren keine Männer mehr im Haus gewesen, die ihr Gut hätten verteidigen können. So brachte man Ravena den Umgang mit den Waffen bei. Glücklicherweise, wie sich in der ein oder anderen Situation schon herausstellt hatte- um so eine Situation schien es sich auch jetzt zu handeln. Sie sprach sich selbst Mut zu. Gadara war, im Gegensatz zu Minas Tirith, nicht gerade berühmt für seine Bogenschützen.

„...und wenn nicht gerade ein Elb an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen sollte, dürfte es mir keine Probleme bereiten den Sieg zu erringen."

*~*~*

Ihr Heimweg führte sie am Idra vorbei, einem kleinen Nebenfluss des großen Gonerilflusses. Als sie eine Stelle erreichte, an der die Strömung sehr langsam war und der Fluss beinahe still stand blickte Ravena sich um. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Waldstück, gut geschützt vor den Blicken fremder Leute. Der Tag war sehr heiß gewesen und das viele Tanzen hatte sein übriges getan: Sie fühlte sich verschwitzt und schmutzig. Ein kleines Bad konnte nicht schaden. Niemand würde sie hier entdecken.

Schnell hatte sie ihr Kleid mitsamt ihrer Unterwäsche ausgezogen und ihren Zopf gelöst. Ihre Kleidung legte sie achtlos auf einen Stein in der Nähe des Ufers. Vollkommen nackt stieg sie in das Wasser und schwamm lachend bis zu einem Felsen in der Mitte des Flusslaufes. Wie erfrischend das kalte Nass nach solch einem warmen Tag doch war. 

Gerade als sie zurückschwimmen wollte erblickte sie ihn. Erschreckt registrierte sie, dass er gerade mutterselenruhig dabei war ihre Kleidung einzusammeln. 

„Siägä du verdammter Bastard. Leg auf der Stelle wieder die Sachen zurück oder..."

„oder was?", fragte er neckend, „kommst du dann und verprügelst mich?" Eine Lachsalve folgte. Schnell hatte er sich umgedreht und war verschwunden- mit ihrer Kleidung.

„Wenn du mir das nächste mal über den Weg läufst werde ich für nichts mehr garantieren können, du Nichtsnutz.", schrie sie ihm noch nach, wohlwissend wie leer ihre Drohungen klangen mussten. Denn im Moment saß sie nackt in einem Fluss und hatte nichts zum anziehen. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie bloß nach Hause kommen? 

„Tolle Freunde hast du dir das ausgesucht, Ravena" sagte sie zu sich selbst, kam dabei aber nicht umher sich einzugestehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe getan hätte wenn sie Siägä in solch einer Situation erwischt hätte. Im Moment konnte sie auf alle Fälle nichts weiter tun als darauf zu hoffen, dass sich ihr sogenannter Freund als gnädig erweisen würde und ihr ihre Kleider wieder zurückbringen würde- doch er kam nicht. Was sollte sie tun? Sich ein Kleid aus Ästen und Blättern basteln? Sie konnte doch nicht nackt nach Hause laufen.

Also wartete sie. Plötzlich hörte sie wie sich ein Pferd näherte. Siägä war also doch zurück gekommen. Anscheinend hatte er sie nur etwas länger schmoren lassen wollen- höchstwahrscheinlich um ihr die Idee mit dem Wettbewerb auszutreiben. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie etwas, was sie stutzig werden lies. 

„Legolas, dass ist jetzt nicht dein ernst. Du kannst doch im Schloss ein Bad nehmen, und dazu ein heißes." 

NEIN, NEIN, NEIN. DAS war jetzt nicht wahr. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein- nicht schon wieder. Schnell verschwand sie hinter dem Felsen und machte sich so klein wie möglich. 

„An so einem Tag steht mir der Sinn aber eher nach einer Abkühlung Gimli." Es war nicht nur ein heißer, sondern auch ein stressiger Tag für die Gefährten gewesen. Nachdem man ihre Anwesenheit in der Stadt bemerkt hatte, hatten sie kaum eine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt. Ständig wurden sie von Menschen belagert, die sie über ihre Erlebnisse ausfragten. Also hatten Gimli und Legolas in einem unbeobachteten Moment beschlossen, sich für einige Stunden abzusetzen. Sie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss gewesen, als Legolas sich an eine beinahe strömungsfreie Flussstelle erinnerte, die sich ideal zum baden eignete. Eine Erfrischung würde ihm gut tun. Gimli allerdings, mal wieder ganz der Zwerg, schimpfte auf die ausgefallenen Ideen des verrückten Elben und beschloss an der Straße auf ihn zu warten. 

Während Legolas sich also beeilte aus seiner Kleidung zu kommen wünschte Ravena sich ein Loch herbei in dem sie würde versinken können. Sie hoffte inständig dass der Prinz sie nicht entdeckte. Ob er wohl noch etwas an hatte? So gerne sie es auch tun würde, wagte sie nicht auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren und damit ihre Deckung zu gefährden. Immerhin hatte sie es hier mit einem Elb zu tun.  

Indessen genoss Legolas die Erfrischung. Die hatte er vor der Rückkehr in diese Menschenüberfüllte Stadt auch bitter nötig gehabt. Mit wenigen geschmeidigen Zügen schwamm er bis zur Flussmitte. Glücklich darüber der Natur wieder so nahe zu sein stimme er ein elbisches Lied an. Er würde noch einmal um diesen Felsen dort schwimmen und sich dann wieder ans Ufer machen. Immerhin wollte er Gimli nicht zulange warten lassen. Doch sobald er die Rückseite des Felsens erreicht hatte glaubte er seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Denn dort klammerte Ravena sich an dem harten Stein fest und starrte ihn mit offenem Munde und aus unglaublich blauen Augen an. 

Sie starrte ihn an. Was sonst sollte sie tun? Immerhin hatte sie hier einen vom schönen Volk vor sich. Durch das Wasser konnte sie zwar nichts grundlegendes erkennen, doch das was sie sah war schon genug. Dieser Oberkörper brachte sie förmlich um den Verstand. 

Legolas ging es ähnlich- obwohl er nicht viel mehr als ihren Kopf und Unmengen von roten Haaren sehen konnten. Was tat sie hier? Hatte er sie überrascht? Bedachte man ihre vor Scham geröteten Wangen war das anzunehmen. Irgendwie war er fasziniert davon wie sie immer wieder die Farbe ihrer Haare annehmen konnten. Legolas fragte sich wo in den letzten Tagen er eigentlich sein gutes Timing verloren hatte- höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Apfelplantage. Mit diese Erinnerung stahl sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  

Ravena konnte es nicht fassen. Sie standen sich hier nackt in einem Fluss gegenüber und dieser dämliche Elb hatte nichts besseres zu tun als sie frech anzugrinsen. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen wurde sie schließlich wütend und ließ ihren Frust an Legolas aus. 

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz was genau an dieser Situation so lustig sein soll. Jemand hat mir meine Kleidung gestohlen, sodass ich seit Stunden gezwungen bin hier im Wasser zu verweilen. Und dann kommt auch noch ein herumstreunender Elb vorbei, der nichts besseres zu tun zu haben scheint als sich über meine Situation lustig zu machen."

Sie hatte den Prinz des Düsterwaldes jetzt nicht einen Herumstreuner genannt! Oh doch, sie hatte! Ihr Mundwerk war einmal mehr schneller gewesen als ihre Vernunft. 

„Ich kann gar nicht genug zum Ausdruck bringen wie Leid es mir tut Euch in diese unangenehme Situation gebracht zu haben. Aber ich hatte doch keine Ahnung dass sich noch jemand anders im Fluss befand." Merkwürdigerweise schienen ihm ihre Vorwürfe ernstlich nahe zu gehen. Doch sie war ein zu großer Sturkopf, als dass sie die Wahrheit seiner Worte erkannt hätte. Wütend fuhr sie fort:

„Wie wäre es wenn Ihr damit beginnen würdet mir etwas zum Anziehen zu besorgen? Ich bin halb durchgefroren und so nicht in der Lage nach Hause zurück zu kehren." Legolas schalt sich selbst wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit- erst jetzt nahm er ihre blauen Lippen und ihr Zittern wahr. Natürlich brauchte sie etwas zum anziehen. Immerhin war sie keine Elbenfrau und dementsprechend nicht immun gegen Kälte und Krankheiten. Doch von seiner Kleidung die er am Leibe getragen hatte einmal abgesehen, trug er nichts weiter mit sich. Was also tun? 

„Meine Dame, ich verspreche, ich werde tun was ich kann." Damit schwamm er wieder Richtung Ufer. Er hatte sie schon wieder ,Meine Dame' genannt. Bedachte man die Situationen in denen sie sich ständig über den Weg liefen und ihre vorlauten, ganz und gar nicht damenhaften Kommentare war das mehr als verwunderlich. Überhaupt entsprach sein Verhalten so überhaupt nicht dem eines Prinzen.

Zugegeben, sie hatte noch nie das Vergnügen gehabt einen waschechten Prinzen kennen zu lernen, aber sie mochte wetten, dass sich nicht jeder von einer Dienstmagd herumkommandieren lassen würde- denn genau das war es ja, was sie gerade getan hatte. Ravena konnte ihr Verhalten selbst nicht fassen. Sie hatte sich noch nie wie ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen benommen, sodass sie schon von Kindesbeinen an ständig in diverse Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Doch in diesen letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie sich einmal mehr selbst übertroffen. Weshalb also ließ er sie nicht einsperren? Grund genug hätte er ja. 

Mittlerweile hatte Legolas das Ufer erreicht. Dieses mal konnte Ravena sich nicht zurückhalten. Wie oft bekam man denn schon mal einen nackten Elben zu Gesicht? Verstohlen schaute sie um den Stein herum und sah gerade noch wie Legolas aus dem Wasser stieg. Er war wahrhaftig ein Anblick für die Götter. Leider konnte sie nur seine Rückansicht bewundern, doch mit seinen durchtrainierten, breiten Schultern, den schlanken Hüften und seinem schönen Gesäß sah er aus wie eine dieser Staturen, die die Wege des Stadtgarten säumten. Plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf nach hinten. Schnell verschwand sie wieder hinter dem Stein. Ob er sie gesehen hatte? Bei ihrem Glück wahrscheinlich schon. 

„Na ja, was solls" dachte sie resignierend, „Schlimmer kann es eigentlich nicht mehr werden." 

Amüsiert machte Legolas sich daran seine Kleidung anzuziehen. Sie hatte ihm nachgestarrt. Was sie wohl gedacht hatte? Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie ihre Wangen wieder rot wurden, nach dem er sie ertappt hatte. Ravena faszinierte ihn immer mehr. Mittlerweile war er sogar schon so weit, dass er sich von ihr herumkommandieren ließ. Das war nun wirklich noch keiner Frau gelungen. 

Suchend blickte er sich um. Von seinem Umhang einmal abgesehen hatte er in der Tat nichts überflüssiges mit genommen. Nun, dann würde der wohl reichen müssen. Er war lang und würde Ravena genügend Schutz bieten. 

Mittlerweile war auch sie etwas näher an das Ufer herangeschwommen. Verschwommen konnte er die Konturen ihres Körpers im Wasser ausmachen. Plötzlich tauchte ein roter Schopf aus dem Wasser auf. Bei ihrem Anblick musste Legolas an eine Wassernixe denken. 

„Ich habe leider nur einen Umhang und sicheres Geleit, das ich Euch anbieten kann, meine Dame." 

„Danke.", brachte sie noch mit klappernden Zähnen hervor. So erfrischend das Wasser nach dem heißen Tag auch gewesen sein mochte- nach den Stunden, die sie in dem kühlen Nass ausgeharrt hatte, begann ihr nun ernstlich kalt zu werden. 

Legolas legte ihr den Umhang auf einen Stein in Ufernähe und drehte ihr taktvoll den Rücken zu. Sie wagte sich vorsichtig aus dem Wasser. Schnell griff sie sich den Umhang, um ihn sich umzulegen und sich ganz darin einzuhüllen- doch für Legolas Augenwinkel nicht schnell genug. Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten einer Dame gegenüber alles andere als schicklich war, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Augen ebenfalls nicht bei sich behalten können. So erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf einen weißen Oberschenkel und eine wohlgeformte Brust. 

Als sie fertig wahr schloss sie zu dem Elb auf, der sie daraufhin aus dem Wald heraus und in Richtung Straße führte, wo Gimli immer noch auf Legolas wartete.

„Wieso überrascht mich der Anblick dieses Mädchens bloß nicht?", fragte der eher sich selbst als seinen Freund. Wenn dass so weiter ging dürfte dass noch ein recht... interessanter Aufenthalt werden. 

„Lady Ravena wurde während ihrem Bad ihrer Kleidung bestohlen.", setzte Legolas zu seiner Erklärung an. Doch noch bevor er fortfahren konnte, wurde er von einem amüsierten Zwerg unterbrochen: „Aber doch nicht von dir?"

„Nein, nicht von mir.", antwortete Legolas, seinen Freund mit einem scharfen Blick versehend, „Allerdings werden wir sie nach Hause begleiten. Nur mit diesem spärlichen Umhang bekleidet wäre der Weg eine zu große Gefahr."

Als Ravena, die dem gesamten Gespräch mit hochrotem Kopf gelauscht hatte, protestieren wollte, wurde sie von Legolas unversehens unterbrochen. Er hatte einen Tonfall eingeschlagen, der keinen Wiederspruch duldete. Da war er also: der Prinz. Irgendwann musste diese Seite ja mal zum Vorschein kommen. Also fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal. 

Die beiden Gefährten waren der Stadt mit ihren Pferden entflohen, sodass sich Legolas nun auf seinen weißen Hengst schwang und ihn anschließend neben Ravena postierte. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Er würde doch nicht...? Oh doch, er würde. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er sie gepackt und vor sich auf dem Pferderücken postiert- wohlweislich darauf achtend dass nichts von Ravenas nackter Haut entblößt wurde. Also saß sie seitlich auf dem Pferderücken. Legolas, der sie fest in seinen Armen hielt, war ihr einziger Halt. Ravena hasste es in einem solchen Maße von jemandem Abhängig zu sein. Dafür, das schwor sie sich, würde Siägä büßen. 

Dennoch musste Ravena während dem Ritt feststellen, dass es schlimmeres gab, als von Legolas Armen gehalten zu werden. Mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt hörte sie den schnellen Schlag seines Herzens. Es fiel ihr schwer sich das einzugestehen, aber so sicher und geborgen hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie war beinahe enttäuscht als sie bei ihr Zuhause ankamen und er sie wieder sanft zu Boden gleiten ließ. 

„Danke", stammelte Ravena, immer noch benommen von dem Ritt, „und...und ich bitte Euch mir mein Verhalten zu verzeihen." Sie hatte es also doch noch geschafft über ihren Schatten zu springen und sich zu entschuldigen

Zu ihrer Verwunderung quittierte der Prinz das mit einem herzlichen Lachen. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung von Nöten, meine Dame. Ich bin Euch immer zu diensten." Damit deutete er eine Verbeugung an und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. Als er, mit Gimli hinterhertrabend, schon fast außer Hörweite war fiel Ravena etwas ein. 

„Aber was ist denn mit dem Umhang?", schrie sie dem Elb hinterher.

Doch dieser lachte nur „Behaltet ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns schon bald wieder über den Weg laufen werden.

*~*~*


	6. Kapitel6 1Teil

**Kapitel 6**

**1.Teil**

**

* * *

**

"Ich habe es also doch noch nicht verlernt."

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht setzte Ravena ihren Bogen ab und schaute auf den Pfeil, der 100 Schritt von ihr entfernt im Zentrum der Zielscheibe steckte. Das einzige was sie während den letzten zwei Tagen getan hatte war üben, üben und nochmals üben. Zu ihrer großen Freude hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie gar nicht so aus der Übung war wie sie angenommen hatte. Schon nach einigen Schüssen hatte sie ihr natürliches Gespür für den Umgang mit ihrer Waffe wieder entdeckt. Sie war gut vorbereitet. Dennoch kam sie um ein Bauchkribbeln nicht herum wenn sie an das morgige Turnier dachte.

"Und das ist eindeutig der beste Bogen den ich je gebaut habe." Stolz inspizierte sie ihr Werk.  
Das erste was man ihr beigebracht hatte, als man begann sie in der hohen Kunst des Bogenschießens zu unterweisen, war die Herstellung der eigenen Waffe. Diese hier hatte sie erst zu Beginn des Sommers fertig gestellt- so als hätte sie schon damals gewusst wie nötig sie sie einmal haben würde. Der Bogen mochte vielleicht hinter den elbischen Maßstäben zurückstehen- waren sie es doch, die diese Kunst perfektioniert hatten- aber er war etwas, dass Ravena mit ihren eigenen Händen erschaffen hatte, und ihr somit mehr bedeutete als jeder andere Bogen, und sei er noch so gut. Ihre Seele steckte in dieser Waffe und sie würde ihr helfen Tarek zu retten.

Erneut brachte sie einen Pfeil in Position, zielte und schoss. Ein erfreuter Aufschrei entfuhr ihren Lippen als er schon wieder ins Schwarze traf. Sie fuhr leicht zusammen als sie hinter sich plötzlich ein anerkennendes Klatschen vernahm. Zuschauer waren nun wirklich das letzte was sie gebrauchen könnte, denn jeder der sie nur einigermaßen kannte würde sofort wissen, was sie vorhatte.

"Guter Schuss, aber du glaubst doch nicht im ernst dass du damit durchkommen wirst? Ich hatte gehofft das kleine Bad würde dich wieder zur Besinnung bringen, aber wie ich jetzt sehe scheint das nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein."

Siägä. Seit seinem Streich hatte sie ihn konsequent ignoriert und sie gedachte auch das fortzuführen- zumindest bis ihr eine geeignete Revanche einfallen würde. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sie sich ein weiteres mal vor dem Prinzen bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte. So leicht würde er ihr nicht davon kommen. Stattdessen spannte sie erneut ihren Bogen und feuerte einen weiteren Pfeil ins Schwarze. Ohne Eile marschierte sie daraufhin zu der Zielscheibe um ihre Pfeile wieder einzusammeln.

"Ach komm schon. Stell dich nicht so an. Wenn du endlich mal zur Vernunft kommen und dich nicht ständig wie ein Mann benehmen würdest, wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen."

Langsam drehte Ravena sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn wütend an. Innerlich war sie fuchsteufelswild. Das war wieder einmal so typisch. Sie wusste sie war besser als viele der Männer in Gadara und dennoch wollte man es ihr verwehren an diesem Turnier teilzunehmen- und das nur weil einige Männer sich vielleicht in ihrer Stellung bedroht sahen.

"Bitte Ravena", startete Siägä, nun einen versöhnlicheren Ton einschlagend, "ich will dir doch nur helfen. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass man dich dort nur auslachen würde. Außerdem kannst du nicht abstreiten, dass du ein Händchen hast wenn es darum geht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Ravena konnte erkennen dass Siägä sich nur Sorgen um sie machte. Sie musste sich sogar eingestehen dass sie ihre Berechtigung hatten- man dachte nur an die Szene mit den Äpfeln. Aber dennoch war sie noch nicht bereit ihm sein Verhalten zu verzeihen. Nein, vielmehr würde sie es jetzt gegen ihn verwenden. Sie lächelte ihn an.

Siägä, erfreut, dass seine Reden scheinbar doch auf fruchtbaren Boden gestoßen waren, lächelte zurück. Doch sein Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen als Ravena ihren Bogen erneut spannte. Doch diesmal zielte sie nicht auf die Scheibe, sondern auf ihn.

"Zieh dich aus.", Ravenas Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

"Was?", erwiderte ein geschockter Siägä.

"Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Zieh deine Kleidung aus und gib sie mir."

"Jetzt hör aber auf Ravena. Soll das jetzt eine billige Rache für die Sache am Fluss werden? Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."

"Keine Angst, du bekommst schon noch was Besseres. Aber du hast Recht. Wenn ich dort morgen als Frau auftauche, wird man mich nicht ernst nehmen. Also", nun wurde ihr Lächeln noch einen Tick breiter als es ohnehin schon war, "wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben als dort als Mann aufzutauchen- und jetzt zieh dich endlich aus."

"Was? Aber das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", Siägä war ernstlich geschockt, "Ravena, ich bitte dich, komm zur Vernunft. Wenn man dich erwischt- und glaub mir, bei deinem Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten geschieht das ganz bestimmt- landest du in einem Kerker, wenn man dir nicht gar schlimmeres antun wird."

"Nun, dann wird das eben geschehen.", Irgendwie fand sie Siägäs Sorgen süß. Allerdings wahr sie sich dem Wahrheitsgehalt den sie beinhalteten durchaus bewusst- nicht zuletzt deswegen begann sie allein beim Gedanken an das Turnier nervös zu werden. "Doch was getan werden muss, muss nun mal getan werden." Sie machte sich selbst Mut.

"Und nun tu endlich was ich dir sage." Ravena begann langsam ungeduldig zu werden.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich bei deinem Selbstmord noch unterstützen werde?"

"Nun dann wird es mir ein großes Vergnügen bereiten dir diesen Pfeil in den Hintern zu jagen."

"Das würdest du nicht wagen."

"Ach ja?", wie um ihre Drohung zu unterstreichen spannte sie ihren Bogen noch etwas weiter.  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Innerlich musste sie laut auflachen. Natürlich würde sie ihm nichts tun. Eine Tatsache, derer Siägä sich eigentlich im Klaren sein müsste. Doch unter gewissen Umständen war sie eine gute Schauspielerin- und momentan schien sie sehr bedrohlich zu wirken, denn Siägä begann doch tatsächlich damit sich auszuziehen.

* * *

Endlich war der Tag des Turniers gekommen. Noch immer schien es die Sonne nicht Leid zu sein, den Bewohnern der Stadt das Fest durch einen wolkenlosen Himmel zu versüßen.  
Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch schon jetzt war Gadara, aber vor allem dessen Turnierplatz, vollkommen überfüllt. Wo man auch hinsah, überall wimmelte es nur so vor Menschen. Jeder wartete gespannt auf den Beginn des Turniers. An jeder Straßenecke fachsimpelte man darüber, wer wohl die größten Chancen auf einem Sieg hätte.

Indessen bewegte Ravena sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Stand zu, an dem man sich für das Turnier anmelden konnte. Würde sie mit ihrer Verkleidung durchkommen? Sie schaute ein letztes mal an sich herunter. Sie trug Siägäs kurze Latzhose und dessen Hemd. Beides war ihr viel zu weit, sodass ihre weibliche Figur geschickt verschleiert wurde. Dennoch hatte sie vor dem Ankleiden mit einem Verband ihren Oberkörper einbandagiert um ihre Brüste so weit wie möglich zu verbergen. Sicher war sicher. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie geschickt unter einem Strohhut versteckt, den sie sich von ihrem Chef "ausgeliehen" hatte und um ihre weiche Haut zu verbergen, hatte sie sich eine gehörige Portion Dreck ins Gesicht geschmiert. Niemand würde sie so erkennen können. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Hut fest genug auf ihrem Kopf saß und keine Haarsträhne darunter hervorluckte, trat sie an den Stand heran. Ihren Köcher trug sie, samt Bogen, auf dem Rücken.

"Na mein Junge, wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?", fragte der freundliche Mann, der den Stand besetzte.

Gut, er hatte sie Junge genannt. Jetzt galt es nur noch sich wie einer zu benehmen.

"Ich würde gerne an dem Turnier teilnehmen.", erwiderte sie in der tiefsten Stimmlage, die sie aufbieten konnte.

"Na Bürschchen, da kann ich dir behilflich sein, wenn du es bei deiner Konkurrenz auch ziemlich schwer haben wirst."

Ob er damit wohl jemand bestimmtes meinte?

"Ach ja? Wer hat sich denn bereits angemeldet?" Der alte Mann lachte innerlich in sich hinein. Immer diese Jungspunde. Sie glaubten doch tatsächlich jedes Mal alleine durch ihre Anwesenheit siegen zu können. Dennoch antwortete er bereitwillig- erinnerte er sich doch noch all zu genau, dass er in seiner Jugend keinen Deut besser gewesen war. Dieser Junge würde seine Lektion noch früh genug lernen.

"Nun", setzte er an, "siehst du den edlen Herr dort, der sich gerade mit dem alten Gandalf unterhält?" Ravena schaute in die angegebene Richtung. Sie nickte. Tatsächlich konnte sie einen vornehm gekleideten, gut aussehenden Mann ausmachen, der sich gerade sehr angeregt mit einem Greis unterhielt. Das also war Gandalf. Obwohl sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, waren ihr schon viele Geschichten über ihn zu Ohren gekommen- nicht zuletzt die seiner legendären Feuerwerke. Doch nun erkannte sie, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich mehr konnte als die Wesen Mittelerdes durch seine Feuerwerke zu verzaubern. Es ging eine Aura von ihm aus, die Ravena nicht richtig zuzuordnen wusste. Plötzlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem Gegenüber ab um in ihre Richtung zu schauen. Obwohl es völlig absurd klang, war sich Ravena sicher, dass er alles über sie und ihr Vorhaben wusste. Irritiert wandte sie sich wieder dem Mann hinter dem Stand zu, sodass sie Gandalfs zufriedenes Lächeln nicht mehr sehen konnte.

"Das ist der Herzog Randulf", erwiderte dieser, sich wieder auf Gandalfs Gesprächspartner beziehend, "Er ist der Anführer der Leibgarde von unserer Königin Arwen und ein begnadeter Schütze. Es heißt", fuhr er in verschwörerischem Ton fort, "dass Elbenblut durch seine Adern fließt."

In Gedanken schalt sich Ravena selbst für ihre Kurzsichtigkeit. Natürlich waren mit dem Königspaar auch eine Menge Soldaten aus der Hauptstadt gekommen. Soldaten die für ihre Künste in ganz Mittelerde gerühmt wurden- und natürlich würden sie auch an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Doch höchstwahrscheinlich hätte selbst dieses Wissen keinen Einfluss mehr auf Ravenas Entschluss gehabt. Eine Chance war schließlich ein Chance- wenn sie auch noch so gering war.

"Außerdem", wieder ergriff der Standhüter das Wort, "geht das Gerücht um, dass einige Elben teilnehmen werden."

"Elben?" Ravena hatte darauf spekuliert, dass der Prinz des Düsterwaldes mangels einer ernstzunehmenden Konkurrenz nicht an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen würde. So weit sie wusste war er momentan der einzige Elb in der Stadt. Der Mann aber hatte den Plural verwendet. Wer also konnten die anderen sein?

Der alte Mann lachte. "Wo hast du denn in den letzten zwei Tagen bloß deine Ohren gehabt, Junge? Die ganze Stadt spricht doch schon darüber. Gestern ist aus Lorien überraschend eine Gesandtschaft der Hohen Frau Galadriel eingetroffen um den König für seine Regierungserfolge zu beglückwünschen. Es heißt ihr Anführer Haldir wäre sehr daran interessiert an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen um sich mit Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und Glorfindel zu messen.

"Glorfindel?" Irgendwo hatte Ravena den Namen schon mal gehört.

"Ach Junge, was weißt du denn überhaupt? Das ist einer der Ratgeber Lord Elronds, dem Vater unserer Königin." Als er Ravenas verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu: "Lord Elrond ist gestern ebenfalls mit seinem Gefolge aus Bruchtal hier eingetroffen um die Feierlichkeiten gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter zu begehen." Ravena war doch tatsächlich so in ihr Training vertieft gewesen, dass sie nichts von alldem mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie Siägä doch nicht ignorieren sollen. Er hatte es bestimmt gewusst.

Plötzlich wurde ihr die gesamte Tragweite dieser unerwarteten Informationen bewusst. Nicht nur die Männer aus Minas Tirith würden teilnehmen, sondern auch Elben. Sie würde nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance haben.

"Ist das denn nicht etwas unfair- oder zumindest langweilig?", fragte Ravena nicht ganz zu unrecht, denn die Elben würden durch ihre Talente einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber den Menschen haben. Das Turnier wäre bereits entschieden bevor es angefangen hätte.

Der alte Mann lachte: "Vielleicht bist du ja doch ein cleveres Bürschchen, Kleiner. Aber glücklicherweise ist dem König diese Idee auch schon gekommen, sodass es jetzt zwei von einander unabhängige Turniere gibt."

"Zwei Turniere?", fragte Ravena hoffnungsvoll? Vielleicht würde sie dann ja doch noch eine Chance haben.

"Genau, zwei Turniere, oder sollte ich sagen drei? Eins für Menschen und eins für die Elben. Auf eine Runde des Menschenturniers wird eine Runde des Elbenturniers folgen, bis die beiden Sieger feststehen."

Erleichtert seufzte Ravena auf. Dann würde sich für sie ja nicht allzu viel ändern. Doch was hatte es mit diesem dritten Turnier auf sich?

"Und woraus besteht dann dieses dritte Turnier?", fragte sie also neugierig, schon schlimmes befürchtend.

"Das wird ein Wettstreit zwischen den drei besten Elben und den drei besten Menschen sein, indem es aber nur um die Ehre geht. Also musst du nur das Menschenturnier gewinnen um die 100 Silberlinge mit nach Hause zu nehmen.", beendete der Mann, nicht ohne eine gewisse Ironie, seine Auskunft über das Turnier.

"Also, immer noch Interesse daran teilzunehmen?"

"Sicher doch", antwortete Ravena etwas überzeugter als sie sich fühlte.

"Name?"

"Landewin, Sohn von Lodewik." Das war knapp gewesen. Beinahe hätte Ravena ihren wirklichen Namen verraten.

"In Ordnung Landewin, Sohn von Lodewik. Du hast die Startnummer Hundert." Während er das sagte lachte er Ravena an. "Na wenn das keine Glückszahl ist." Damit entließ er sie und wandte sich dem nächsten Bewerber zu. Ravena hoffte inständig, dass er recht behalten möge.

* * *

Ravena stand am Rande des Turnierplatzes und beobachtete das Geschehen. Der riesige Turnierplatz war umsäumt mit großen Tribünen, die extra für das heutige Turnier erweitert worden waren. Bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde waren sie vollkommen überfüllt, sodass sich die Menschen auch auf den großen Wiesen vor den Tribünen niederließen. Jeder war bemüht einen guten Platz zu finden. Am Kopfende des Platzes war die Tribüne für das königliche Paar und dessen Gefolge. Doch jetzt tummelten sich dort nur einige Diener, die die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen.

Dann ließ Ravena den Blick zu ihren Kontrahenten weiter wandern, die langsam begannen sich am Turnierplatz zu sammeln. Es war eine große Konkurrenz. Sie schätzte ihre Anzahl auf circa einhundertfünfzig Männer und Elben. Sie kamen aus allen gesellschaftlichen Schichten. Es handelte sich um Bauern, Stadtbewohner und Adelige.  
Ravena konnte sich an der Schönheit und Eleganz des schönen Volkes nicht satt sehen- und obwohl sie fest der Überzeugung war, dass keiner dieser Elben auch nur annähernd an Legolas heranreichen konnte, erkannte sie, dass sie diesen Beinamen zu Recht trugen. Unbewusst hielt sie nach einem ganz bestimmten Elb Ausschau, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo ausmachen.

"Und das ist auch gut so!", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Nach dem was sie sich innerhalb der letzten Tage geleistet hatte, bestünde vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass er sie erkennen könnte. Immerhin war er ein Elb und wer wusste schon in wie weit sie sich von den Menschen unterschieden? Hatte sie nicht auch irgendwann einmal gehört, dass manche sogar Gedanken lesen konnten?

Sie musst sich beruhigen. Immerhin hatte sie vor die gesamte Garde von Minas Tirith zu besiegen- und dazu brauchte sie nun mal ein ruhiges Händchen.

"Na Junge, sind wir nicht noch ein bisschen jung für so ein großes Turnier? Dir steht ja noch nicht mal ein Bart im Gesicht."

Ravena drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Sprechers, der sich gerade mit seinen Freunden einen Spaß daraus machte, sich über sie lustig zu machen. Sie erkannte einen kleinen Stadtadeligen namens Loi, der sich für das Zentrum des gesamten Universums hielt. Hin und wieder kehrte er nach einer Hatz im Wald im "bellenden Hund" ein. Sie hatte ihn als einen Halbstarken, mit einem großen Mundwerk hinter dem aber keine Taten standen, in Erinnerung. Dementsprechend machte sie sich auch nur wenigen Sorgen über eine mögliche Demaskierung, denn obwohl er ihr schon oft sehr derb nachgestellt hatte, hatte sie schnell herausgefunden das sie nur eine von vielen war. Als Loi's starker Biergeruch ihre Nase erreichte konnte sie einer Antwort nicht widerstehen:

"Und haben wir nicht schon so früh am Morgen einen zu viel gehoben? Ihr schafft es ja kaum euren Becher zu den Lippen zu bringen." Schon während sie das aussprach erkannte sie, das ihr Mundwerk einmal mehr mit ihr durchgegangen war, denn Loi's Wangen begannen vor Wut förmlich zu glühen und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt- bereit Ravena zu verprügeln.

Indessen gratulierte Ravena sich selbst. Jetzt hatte sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihre Maskerade noch vor dem eigentlichen Beginn des Turniers ernstlich zu gefährden. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser aufgeblasene Loi nicht der Typ war, der sich eine Beleidigung- wenn sie auch angebracht gewesen sein mag- nicht ohne weiteres gefallen lassen würde.  
Siägä hatte recht gehab- bei ihrem Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, würde sie ihr Tarnung niemals aufrechterhalten können. Von seinen grölenden Freunden angetrieben machte er einen Schritt auf Ravena zu, als plötzlich eine Einhalt gebietende Stimme hinter Ravena erklang.

"Na, na, na, Loi, Ihr werdet eure Kraft doch nicht schon vor dem Turnier vergeuden wollen. Lasst doch stattdessen die Bögen sprechen. Das Turnier wird schon bald beginnen." Wer immer auch der Sprecher dieser Worte war- er hatte einen so großen Einfluss, dass Loi sich ihm beugte und mit seinen Freunden verschwand. Ravena schaute sich nach ihrem Retter um und staunte nicht schlecht als sie Herzog Randulf erkannte. Sie war sich plötzlich sicher, dass der alte Standhüter mit seiner Vermutung über dessen elbisches Blut Recht hatte. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das ihm in einem Pferdeschwanz den Rücken hinabhing und ein Gesicht das mehr Lebenserfahrung verriet, als man sie bei seiner offensichtlichen Jugend annehmen würde. Sie schätzte ihn auf nicht mehr als achtundzwanzig Jahre. Obwohl ihm nichts Übermenschliches anhaftete, besaß er eine einnehmende Ausstrahlung.

"Sie dich vor, Junge", warnte er sie nun mit einem vergnügten Gesichtsausdruck, "Er mag deine schlagfertige Antwort verdient haben, doch hin und wieder kann auch ein Schweigen von Vorteil sein. Ich bin schon sehr auf deine Leistungen gespannt." Damit machte auch er sich auf den Weg zum Sammelplatz. Verdutzt schaute sie dem Herzog nach. Was war denn das nun schon wieder gewesen? Mittlerweile stand Ravena schon über ihren Ausrutschern. Zuerst der König, dann der Elb und nun auch noch der Herzog. Wer würde als nächster kommen, die Königin? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr noch.

"Aber wir wollen ja nichts heraufbeschwören.", wies sie sich selbst zurecht.

In dem Moment erschallte ein Trompetensignal, das die Ankunft des Königs ankündigte und die Bogenschützen dazu aufforderte vor der königlichen Tribüne Aufstellung zu nehmen. Ravena beeilte sich zu ihrem Platz zu kommen. Nach einigem Chaos gelang es den hundertfünfzig Mann dann auch geordnet Haltung anzunehmen, wobei die teilnehmenden Elben damit allerdings weit weniger Probleme zu haben schienen.

Als der König und die Königin dann endlich erschienen brach das gesamte Volk in einen tosenden Jubel aus. Jeder konnte die Liebe die das Volk seinem Herrscherpaar entgegenbrachte erkennen. Schließlich nahmen Aragorn und Arwen vor ihren Sitzen auf der Tribüne Aufstellung um sich dem Volk zu präsentieren und zurückzuwinken. Ihnen folgten vier fröhlich wirkende Hobbits, ein Zwerg, ein alter Zauberer und ein Elb, der sich beeilte seinen Platz in den Reihen der teilnehmenden Elben einzunehmen. Ravenas Herz schlug schneller als sie ihn erkannte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es nur die Nervosität vor dem Turnier oder ihre unklaren Gefühle zu ihm waren die das bewirkten. Wahrscheinlich beides.  
Den Gefährten folgten noch der Baron und einige Hochrangige Adelige der Stadt.

Ravena versuchte einen Blick auf die Königin zu erhaschen, hatte sie doch noch nie das Glück gehabt sie zu sehen. Ihre elbische Schönheit war unübertroffen. Sie fragte sich mit einem Stich im Herzen ob wohl alle weiblichen Elben solch eine Schönheit besaßen. Wie hatte sie nur auf die Idee kommen können, dass der Prinz vielleicht auch etwas für sie empfinden könnte? Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur so nett zu ihr gewesen weil sie ihm Leid getan hatte. Weiter erlaubte sie ihren Gedanken nicht zu wandern- hatte sie sich doch auf wichtigeres zu Konzentrieren.

Mit einer Handbewegung bat der König um Ruhe. Als der Jubel endlich abgeklungen war sprach er mit lauter Stimme:

"Bürger und Bürgerinnen Gadaras. Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen um mich für diesen denkwürdigen Empfang zu bedanken", wieder brach ein tosender Jubel aus, den der König nur mit einem erneuten Handwinken zum Ruhen bringen konnte, "und es ist mir eine Ehre dieses Bogenschießen feierlich zu eröffnen. Möge der Wettkampf gerecht sein und der beste den Sieg davon tragen."

Damit verbeugten sich alle Teilnehmer ehrfürchtig vor ihrem König und begaben sich wieder an den Rand des Turnierplatzes, wo sie warten sollten bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Da die 150Männer und Elben nicht alle auf einmal ihre Schüsse abfeuern konnten wurden sie in kleinere Gruppen eingeteilt, die nacheinander an die Reihe kamen. Davon einmal abgesehen, dass man zwei unabhängig voneinander laufende Turniere zu sehen bekam, hielt man sich an die allgemein gültigen Regeln. Das bedeutete für die Menschen, dass man in der ersten Runde von zwanzig Schritt, in der zweiten Runde von 50Schritt und schließlich, im Finale, von 150Schritt Entfernung seine Pfeile auf eine Zielscheibe feuern musste, die vier Zielringe besaß. Die Höchstpunktzahl erreichte man bei einem Schuss ins schwarze Zentrum. Je weiter man sich von ihm entfernte, desto weniger Punkte erhielt man. Jeder hatte pro Weite drei Versuche, deren Ergebnisse zusammenaddiert wurden und letztendlich auch darüber entschieden, wer eine Runde weiter kam. Von den einhundertacht teilnehmenden Männern würden die fünfzig besten den zweiten Durchgang erreichen und von diesen würden wiederum nur zehn den Sieg unter sich ausmachen. Dem Elbenturnier lagen im Grunde dieselben Regeln zugrunde. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass man, aufgrund der besseren Sehkraft der Elben, schon in der ersten Runde mit 50Schritt begann. Die zweite Runde würde man von 150Schritt und das Finale von 200Schritt in Angriff nehmen. Da allerdings nur vierundvierzig Elben teilnahmen, würden auch nur 20 den zweiten Durchgang und drei das Finale bestreiten.

Mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wurde Ravena nervöser. Zweifel packten sie. Würde für sie alles Gut ausgehen? Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen was mit ihr geschehen würde, sollte man ihre kleine Maskerade aufdecken. Doch sie schob ihre Zweifel weit weg als der Festredner begann die Namen der ersten 12 Schützen aufzurufen, die ihr Können unter Beweis stellen konnten. Dazu sprach er in ein fremdartig aussehendes Horn, dass seine Stimme weit über den Turnierplatz bis hin zu den hintersten Rängen trug. Das Turnier würde mit einer Menschengruppe eröffnet werden. Würde sie schon unter den ersten zwölf sein und würde sie in der Aufregung ihren Namen überhaupt erkennen? Sie lachte sich selbst aus. Mit ihrer hohen Startnummer war es wahrscheinlicher dass sie in der letzten Gruppe landete.

"Ich bitte darum Aufstellung zu nehmen: Herzog Warmund, Sohn von Teutobod; Falkmar, Sohn von Parsifal; Graf Ludgerus, Sohn von Nandolf; Farold, Sohn von Gernot; Lieuwe, Sohn von Nahum; Filibert, Sohn von Theodemar; der Edle Waltram, Sohn von Gerwin; Thoralf, Sohn von Nathan; Pelagius, Sohn von Wendelin; Freiherr Gilbert, Sohn von Glaubrecht, Graf Fryderyk, Sohn von Frodewin und der Edle Loi, Sohn von Wiggo."

Wie sie vermutete: Sie war noch nicht darunter. Die Aufgerufenen begaben sich unter dem Jubel des Volkes wieder auf den Platz um vor ihrem König Aufstellung zu nehmen. Sie verbeugten sich. Als König Elessar ihnen mit einem Handwink bedeutete aufzustehen, drehten sie sich zu den zwölf Zielscheiben um. Damit ein irregeleiteter Pfeil nicht versehentlich das königliche Paar treffen konnte, schossen sie mit dem Rücken zum König. Der Sprecher gab das Kommando:

"Sowie sie bereit sind, feuern sie." Der erste der einen Pfeil abschoss war Loi. Das verwunderte Ravena nicht. Er war viel zu ungestüm, als dass er sich die Zeit nehmen würde um sich zu konzentrieren. Dementsprechend landete sein Pfeil auch nur im Zweiten Ring. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Loi rot werden sah. Wie angenehm es war das einmal bei jemand anderem beobachten zu können. Nachdem nach und nach auch die übrigen elf ihre Pfeile abgeschossen hatten, begab sich ein Schiedsrichter von Zielscheibe zu Zielscheibe um die genaue Punktzahl bekannt zu geben, die vom Publikum dann entweder anerkennend bejubelt oder ausgelacht wurde. Dabei machte man keinen Unterschied zwischen Adel oder Bürger, sodass Loi sich einigem Spott gegenüber sehen musste. Die darauffolgenden zwei Versuche folgten derselben Prozedur. Loi gelang es noch sich einen Ring näher ans schwarze Zentrum heranzuarbeiten, doch ob das reichen würde um in die zweite Runde zu kommen, war fraglich.

Nach diesen zwölf kam noch eine Gruppe von Menschen bis die ersten Elben endlich an der Reihe waren. Dazu wurden die Zielscheiben von einigen Dienern geschwind weitere 30Schritt nach hinten gestellt. Während der Sprecher die Namen der Elben verlas, setzte ihr Herz für einen Augenblick aus. Legolas war bereits unter ihnen. Endlich würde sie sich selbst von seinem viel besungenem Können überzeugen können.

Die elf aufgerufenen Elben stellten sich ebenfalls vor König Elessar auf und beugten in Ehrerbietung ihre Köpfe, bevor sie sich ihren Zielen zuwandten. Es war ein Anblick, der niemand der Anwesenden jemals vergessen würde und von dem man noch seinen Enkelkindern erzählen würde. Mit einer unglaublichen Eleganz und Leichtigkeit spannten sie ihre Bögen. Sämtliche Pfeile trafen die schwarze Mitte. Ravena fragte sich wie diese Elben jemals zu einer Entscheidung kommen würden. Wenn sie diese Zielsicherheit beibehalten sollten, wären sie am nächsten Morgen noch daran einen Sieger unter sich auszumachen. Doch anscheinend hatten die Organisatoren auch daran gedacht, denn die Schiedsrichter machten sich daran die Positionen der Pfeile bis auf den letzten Millimeter auszumessen. Legolas hatte exakt das Zentrum getroffen, sodass ein Großteil des donnernden Applauses ihm galt. Er quittierte ihn mit einem fröhlichen Winken.

Bei seinem zweiten Schuss galt Ravenas Aufmerksamkeit ihm allein. Sie schaute ihm zu wie er sich vor seinem Schuss sammelte, den Pfeil anlegte, seinen muskulösen Körper ansperrte, sein Ziel fixierte, schoss- und ein zweites Mal ins Schwarze Traf. Dort stand ein ganz anderer Legolas als der, der sich von ihr vom Pferd bombardieren gelassen hatte oder der, der ein fröhliches Lied anstimmte. Sein Körper und seine stetig umherwandernden Augen zeigten eine ständige Wachsamkeit- gerade so als erwarte er einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Ravena beschloss umgehend ihn nie wieder in irgendeiner Weise zu überraschen, denn sie begriff plötzlich, dass das unter Umständen tödliche Folgen haben konnte- sein Versagen bei ihrem "Apfelbombardement" hin oder her. Sein dritter Pfeil traf ebenfalls sein Ziel. Viel bejubelt verließen die Elben den Platz.

In diesem Rhythmus ging es weiter: Zwei Menschengruppen folgte eine Elbengruppe bis, mit der letzten Gruppe, schließlich auch Ravena aufgerufen wurde. Unter ihren elf Mitstreitern befand sich auch Herzog Randulf. Sie fragte sich wie sie neben ihm bestehen würde. Mit klopfendem Herzen bewegte sie sich auf die Tribüne zu. Glücklicherweise schien der König sie nicht länger unter Augenschein zu nehmen. Noch immer nagte die Angst entdeckt zu werden an ihr. Sie schaute kurz nach Siägä. Er stand am Wiesenrand und signalisierte ihr, dass er ihr beide Daumen drückte. Er hatte ihr also doch noch verziehen. Das gab ihr neuen Mut.

Mit den anderen Bogenschützen kniete sie vor dem König nieder. Das brachte ihr Zeit um ihre Gedanken wieder zu sammeln. Sie würde sich jetzt konzentrieren müssen. Nachdem der König ihnen das Zeichen zum Erheben gegeben hatte, drehte sie sich um und nahm ihr Ziel in Augenschein. Auf diese Entfernung machte es ihr eigentlich keine allzu großen Probleme ins Schwarze zu treffen, doch welche Leistung würde sie vor den Augen dieser vielen Zuschauer zeigen? Der Sprecher gab sein Kommando:

"Feuern sie, sowie sie bereit sind."

In diesem Moment gab es für Ravena nichts mehr als sie und ihr Ziel. Alle ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen vergrub sie tief in sich. Ihre Konkurrenten sperrte sie aus ihrem Bewusstsein aus. Sie nahm sich einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher und legte ihn an. Anschließend brachte sie den Bogen in Position und achtete darauf dass ihr Körper während dem gesamten Prozess seine Spannung nicht verlor. Sie fixierte ihr Ziel und ließ instinktiv im richtigen Moment den Pfeil los. Das alles wirkte auf sie wie eine Zeitlupe. Noch während sie ihrem Pfeil nachblickte, wusste sie dass er sein Ziel treffen würde- und tatsächlich: er landete genau im Schwarzen.

Nachdem sie realisiert hatte, dass sie besser nicht hätte schießen können schaute sie auch auf die Ergebnisse ihrer Konkurrenten. Neben ihr hatte nur noch Herzog Randulf dieselbe Leistung erbracht. Als sie den Kopf in dessen Richtung drehte sah sie, wie er ihr grinsend zu nickte. Erleichtert über ihren guten Schuss nickte sie Zurück. Ein Austausch, der auch vielen Zuschauern nicht entgangen war. Man begann sich zu fragen wer der kleine Dreckspatz war, dem es gerade gelungen war ebenso gut wie der Anführer der königlichen Garde zu schießen. Man wartete gespannt, ob sie ihren Erfolg wiederholen würde. Ravena enttäuschte sie nicht. Auch ihr zweiter Schuss traf ins Schwarze, was ihr nicht wenig Jubel einbrachte. Nun machte sie sich etwas erleichtert, aber dennoch nicht übermütig, daran ihren dritten Pfeil in sein Ziel zu befördern. Dabei wurde sie von drei sehr interessierten Augenpaaren genauestens beobachtet.

"Mir scheint als hätte Randulf ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz bekommen."

"In der Tat, der Kleine dort stellt sich nicht schlecht an."

" ‚Nicht gerade schlecht' ist gut, Haldir. Wenn er nicht aufpasst wird der Anführer der königlichen Garde von einem kleinen Jungen besiegt. Das könnte peinlich enden."

"Etwa peinlicher als von einem menschlichen Rotschopf vom Pferd bombardiert zu werden?" Glorfindels Kommentar brachte Haldir zu einem herzhaften Lachen und Legolas zum aufseufzen.

"Dann hattet ihr heute also schon das Vergnügen mit Gimli gehabt?", fragte der Prinz resignierend.

"So war es, obwohl ihm die Kunde bereits voraus eilte- wir haben es von Pippin erfahren." Vergnügt machte Glorfindel keine Anstalten von seinem Freund abzulassen.

"Also Legolas", mischte sich jetzt auch Haldir ein, "was genau ist denn nun zwischen dir und diesem Menschenmädchen? Sollte ihr etwa wirklich das gelungen sein was in all den vielen Jahrhunderten noch nicht einmal die schönste Elbe fertig gebracht hat?" Es machte ihm sichtbar Spaß Legolas in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

"Du weißt, dein Vater ist mittlerweile schon so verzweifelt dass er dich sogar eine stinkende Orkfrau heiraten lassen würde, wenn die ihm nur endlich einen Thronerben schenken würde." Glorfindel konnte sich mittlerweile vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was genau ihr eigentlich meint.", erwiderte Legolas mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

"Ach komm schon, Freund. Uns kannst du doch nichts vormachen. Der Zwerg hat uns da von einigen ganz prekären Situationen berichtet."

"Hat er das?", fragte Legolas mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ja, das hat er", erwiderte nun Haldir wieder, ebenfalls mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Es war sogar die Rede von einem gemeinsamen Bad."

"Außerdem sollst du dich bereits von ihr herumkommandieren lassen, mein Freund." Glorfindel konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Dafür waren Legolas Ohren, die normalerweise die gesamte weibliche Elbenwelt zu literarischen Ergüssen anregten, schon viel zu rot.

"Seit wann vertraut Ihr denn einem Zwerg?", versuchte Legolas das Ruder wieder herumzureißen. Doch vergebens.

"Warst du es nicht, der uns immer wieder versichert hatte, dass der Zwerg ein guter Freund und vertrauenswürdig wäre? Nun, wir beginnen jetzt das auch zu erkennen.", konterte Haldir geschickt.

In solchen Momenten wagte Legolas das zu bezweifeln. Dennoch musste er mitlachen. Wäre das alles Haldir oder Glorfindel geschehen, er hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Die Frage war nur was genau ihm widerfahren war. Er wusste nur, dass er Ravena vor zwei Tagen am liebsten nicht mehr aus seinen Armen entlassen hätte. Er hätte eine Ewigkeit mit ihr an seinem Herzen weiter reiten können. Aber konnte eine solche Liebe eine Zukunft haben? Eine Frage, die er sich in den letzten zwei Tagen nur allzu oft gestellt hatte. Schließlich war sie ein Mensch und damit sterblich. Auf der anderen Seite ist er gelehrt worden, dass sich solche Dinge mit etwas Zeit und Geduld, ganz von alleine klären würden. Nun, darauf würde er wohl vertrauen müssen. Er konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln, als er bemerkte wie wahr Glorfindels Kommentar über seinen Vater tatsächlich wahr.

Legolas war wie jeder andere gewöhnliche Elb im Düsterwald aufgezogen worden. Zu gefährlich war dieser Ort, als dass man sich königliche Extratouren hätte leisten können. Somit hatte sein Vater ihn auch nie gedrängt gegen seinen Willen zu heiraten. Etwas, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Dennoch ließ der Elbenkönig, besonders nachdem Legolas in die Jahre gekommen war und noch immer nicht gedachte sich zu binden, keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm sämtlich Elbinnen Mittelerdes vorzustellen- allerdings vergeblich. Gewiss, in seinem langen Leben hatte er bereits mehr als eine Liebschaft gehabt, doch um wahre, aufrichtige Liebe, für die es sich gelohnt hätte zu sterben und wie die Dichter sie priesen hatte es sich nie gehandelt.  
Nun, sein Vater war noch nicht ganz so verzweifelt, dass er einer Heirat mit einer Orkfrau zugestimmt hätte- nicht das Legolas da großen Wert drauf gelegt hätte- aber das Wort Zwergin ist in diesem Zusammenhang schon mal gefallen. Also wäre er nicht zu enttäuscht wenn er plötzlich mit der Menschenfrau seines Herzens auftauchen würde.

"Jetzt gebt Acht. Er zielt wieder." Durch Haldirs Ausspruch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen konzentrierte sich Legolas wieder auf das Turniergeschehen. Der Junge war gerade dabei seinen Pfeil anzulegen und seinen Bogen in Position zu bringen.

"Schaut euch diese Körperspannung und Schrittstellung an.", ließ Glorfindel verlauten.

"Wo er die wohl erlangt haben mag? Für einen Menschen scheint er noch sehr jung zu sein.", warf Legolas ein.

"Ein Naturtalent. Seht nur, er verlässt sich beim Schießen vollkommen auf seinen Instinkt. Wenn ich Randulf wäre, würde ich ihn noch heute in meinen Dienst nehmen. Mit etwas Training würde er einen guten Krieger abgeben." Haldir war sichtlich beeindruckt.

Ravena ließ den Pfeil los- und schoss erneut ins Schwarze. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Sie war jetzt sichtlich entspannter.

"Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal die volle Punktzahl."

"Ich muss dir Recht geben, Legolas. Randulf sollte wirklich aufpassen, wenn er nicht von diesem Dreckspatz besiegt werden will.", meinte Glorfindel spaßhaft.

Jetzt sah Legolas endlich seine Chance um zurückzuschlagen. Er grinste seine Freunde breit an: "Ich denke ihr solltet euch in Acht nehmen, damit er euch im Anschluss nicht ebenfalls besiegt."

"Meinst du wirklich, dass er es bis unter die besten drei schaffen wird?", fragte Haldir, einen weiteren abschätzenden Blick auf Ravena werfend.

"Nun, das wird der nächste Durchgang zeigen.", schloss Legolas.


	7. Kapitel6 2Teil

**Kapitel 6**

**2.Teil**

**

* * *

**

Als man nun nach dieser letzten Gruppe alle Ergebnisse verglichen hatte, wurden von dem Turniersprecher die Namen all derer verlesen, die es in die zweite Runde geschafft hatten. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen machte sich auf Ravenas Gesicht breit, als sie bemerkte, dass Loi sich nicht unter den besten fünfzig befand. Neben Ravena hatte sich natürlich auch Herzog Randulf qualifiziert. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr die schwersten Steine in den Weg zum Sieg legen würde. Die elbischen Favoriten Legolas, Haldir und Glorfindel hatten es ebenfalls in die zweite Runde geschafft. Mittlerweile war Ravenas Nervosität einer angenehmen Vorfreude gewichen, denn glücklicherweise schien niemand ihre Verkleidung bemerkt zu haben. Sie freute sich nun regelrecht ihr Können unter Beweiß zu stellen.

Doch zunächst hieß es wieder warten. Diesmal nicht wegen ihrer hohen Startnummer, sondern wegen ihrer hohen Punktzahl, denn je besser man in der ersten Runde abgeschnitten hatte, desto später kam man an die Reihe. Das gab ihr einmal mehr Zeit ihre Konkurrenten zu beobachten- nicht zuletzt Legolas. Es war eine wahre Wonne seinem Muskelspiel zuzuschauen. Sie musste wohl sehr gestarrt haben, denn plötzlich trat Herzog Randulf neben sie.

"Die Technik der Elben ist wirklich überragend. Vor allem der Prinz des Düsterwaldes gilt als einer der besten Schützen Mittelerdes."

Erleichtert atmete Ravena aus. Er hatte ihr Starren auf Legolas also als Bewunderung für dessen Talent missgedeutet. Doch weshalb nur hatte der Herzog sie überhaupt angesprochen? Sie war weit unter seinem Stand. Sie nickte vorsichtig.

"Doch du bist auch nicht schlecht, Junge.", meinte der Herzog mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln zu Ravena.

"Danke.", sagte sie misstrauisch. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von diesem Gespräch halten sollte. Hoffentlich würde er jetzt nicht beginnen ihr unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

"Wo hast du schon so früh so gut Bogenschießen gelernt?" Umsonst gehofft. Da war sie schon. Was sollte sie ihm erwidern? Sie beschloss so weit wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, um sich nicht in einem Lügennetz zu verstricken.

"Ich komme ursprünglich aus Ithilien.", setzte sie also an. "Ich war noch sehr jung als die ersten Orkbanden begannen unsere Dörfer unsicher zu machen und meine älteren Brüder sich Faramirs Truppen anschlossen. Um bei der Verteidigung unseres Guts helfen zu können, brachte man auch mir schon früh den Umgang mit Waffen bei."

"Dann hast du also schon Kriegserfahrungen?" Jetzt wirkte Randulf ehrlich interessiert. Dafür hätte Ravena sich selbst schlagen können. Sie hätte ihm doch eine harmlosere Geschichte erzählen sollen.

"Ähm...die beschränkt sich nur auf ein paar Orks.", wiegelte sie also schnell ab, doch so leicht ließ Randulf sich nicht abschütteln. Er erkannte gutes Potential wenn er es vor sich hatte- und in diesem Jungen steckte eindeutig eine Menge davon. Dass er bereits in der Waffenkunst geübt war, machte die Sache nur noch besser.

"Hm Ithilien", auf Randulfs schönem Gesicht stand ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. "Ich war schon einige Male in Ithilien. Wie war dein Name doch gleich? Landewin?"  
Ravena schwante nichts Gutes als sie nickte.

"Ja Landewin, Lodewiks Sohn."

"Der Name ist mir nicht bekannt. Aus welchem Teil Ithiliens stammst du?"

"Aus dem Norden, Herr." Innerlich verzweifelte sie beinahe. Dieses Gespräch gefiel Ravena ganz und gar nicht. Was nur konnte dieser neugierige Herzog von ihr wollen?

Randulf wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzten, als der Turniersprecher die Namen der nächsten Gruppe aufrief. Ravena dankte allen Göttern als sie ihren und den des Herzogs hörte. Geschwind entfloh sie den bohrenden Fragen Randulfs in Richtung des Platzes. Dabei kreuzte sie Legolas Weg, der ihr fröhlich zunickte. Er hatte es gerade gemeinsam mit Haldir und Glorfindel ins Finale geschafft. Ravena war aufgefallen, dass auf 150Schritt längst nicht mehr alle Elben so sicher waren wie auf den vorherigen 50Schritt. Dennoch war es den drei Finalisten gelungen jedes Mal ins Schwarze zu treffen, sodass sie nun gleich auf lagen.

Bemüht auch den Augen des Elbenprinzes zu entkommen, sah sie nicht mehr, wie der sich für einen kurzen Wortwechsel zu Randulf gesellte.

"Na Randulf, hast du den Jungen schon rekrutiert?"

"Nicht so hastig, mein Freund. Doch lass dir versichert sein, dass ich ihn im Auge behalten werde." Lachend machte er sich daran, Ravena auf den Turnierplatz zu folgen.

* * *

Sobald es darum ging einen Pfeil in sein Ziel zu bringen, war Ravena wieder vollkommen konzentriert. Sicher, die Distanz war um dreißig Fuß erhöht worden, doch der Ablauf blieb immer derselbe. Wenn sie es schaffen würde ruhig zu bleiben, sollte sie auch auf dieser Entfernung keine allzu großen Probleme bekommen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, spannte sie den Bogen und fixierte ihr Ziel. Alles stimmte. Dieser Schuss würde ins Schwarze treffen, da war sie sich sicher. Mit einem Stoßgebet ließ sie los und entließ den Pfeil aus ihrem sicheren Griff. Unter dem begeisterten Aufschrei vieler Zuschauer traf er sein Ziel. 

Ravena war dabei sich zum Liebling der Massen zu mausern. Sie hatte nun schon wiederholt bewiesen, dass hinter ihren Schüssen Können und Talent und nicht nur bloßes Glück standen. Außerdem war sie eine von ihnen. Mit ihrem dreckigem Gesicht und der zerschlissenen Kleidung wies sie sich eindeutig als ein Bauernjunge aus. Umso mehr erfreute es das einfache Volk, dass es jemand aus seinen Reihen mit den Adeligen aufnehmen konnte.

Ravenas Talent blieb auch dem König nicht verborgen. Er winkte einen Diener zu sich heran.

"Eure Majestät?"

"Seht ihr den Jungen dort, ganz rechts?" Als der Diener nickte fuhr Aragorn fort. "Wer ist das?"

"Ich kenne ihn nicht, Eure Majestät. Aber ich werde mich sofort erkundigen."

Aragorn nickte ihm zu. "Tut das." Geschwind verbeugte sich der Diener und entfernte sich, um die gewünschte Information in Erfahrung zu bringen.

"Was hast du im Sinn, Liebling?" Königin Arwen war hellhörig geworden.

"In dem Jungen steckt ein großes Potential. Nur zu gerne würde ich wissen wer er ist.", Aragorn zögerte, " Seine Bewegungen haben etwas vertrautes."

"Etwas Vertrautes? Was genau meinst du damit?"

"Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Die Art wie er den Bogen spannt und sein Ziel nimmt. Irgendwo habe ich das schon mal gesehen." Gedankenverloren lehnte er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Als der Diener wieder zurückkam, hatte Ravena bereits ihren zweiten Pfeil ebenso souverän wie die vorherigen ins Ziel gebracht.

"Nun, was habt ihr herausgefunden?", fragte Aragorn erwartungsvoll.

"Sein Name ist Landewin, Sohn von Lodewik. Mehr konnte ich nicht über ihn in Erfahrung bringen." Damit entfernte sich der Diener wieder.

"Nun", Arwen war gespannt, "Weckt der Name eine Erinnerung?"

"Nein, ich habe ihn noch nie gehört- und dennoch..." In seinen Gedanken verloren beendete der König seinen Satz nicht.

* * *

Indessen hatte Ravena gerade ihren dritten Pfeil ins Schwarze befördert. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Sie würde Punktgleich mit Herzog Randulf ins Finale einziehen, dicht gefolgt von Graf Fryderyk. Die Zuschauer hatte sie ebenfalls auf ihrer Seite. Jetzt galt es nur noch den neugierigen Fragen des Herzogs und damit einer Möglichen Entdeckung zu entgehen. 

Da traf es sich gut, dass es nach diesem zweiten Durchgang eine längere Unterbrechung gab, sodass sich die Besucher, wie auch die Teilnehmer an Speis und Trank erfreuen konnten.  
Bevor auch nur irgendjemand eine Frage an sie richten konnte war sie auch schon, mit Siägä im Schlepptau, dem Turnierfeld entflohen. Als sie einige Straßen weiter zum stehen kamen strahlte sie ihn freudig an:

"Siehst du, es läuft alles wie am Schnürchen." Doch Siägäs zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er Ravenas Enthusiasmus nicht ganz teilen konnte.

"Tut es das wirklich?"

Ravena war irritiert. "Natürlich tut es das. Ich habe nicht einmal daneben geschossen und meine Verkleidung hat auch noch niemand durchschaut."

"Das ist es ja gerade was mir Sorgen bereitet. NOCH hat niemand dich erkannt, doch durch deinen bisherigen Erfolg bist du einigen Leuten aufgefallen. Ich hab sogar gehört wie ein Diener sich im Namen des Königs nach dir erkundigt hat. Glaub mir, dass wird kein gutes Ende nehmen- dafür ziehst du viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich."

Als sie an Randulfs ‚Verhör' denken musste wurde Ravena klar, dass Siägäs Befürchtungen durchaus ihre Berechtigung hatten. Doch was sollte sie sonst tun- aus freien Stücken einige Pfeile daneben schießen und damit verlieren? Dann wäre jede Hoffnung für Tarek verloren.

Tatsächlich kam von ihrem Freund eben dieser Vorschlag. "Ich bitte dich inständig, schieß im Finale nicht mehr ganz so genau. Niemand wird dich deswegen auslachen. Du bist bereits weiter gekommen als jeder es für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Menschen lieben dich und gegen einen so begnadeten Bogenschützen wie Herzog Randulf ist es keine Schande zu verlieren. Oder willst du es tatsächlich riskieren wegen deinem Stolz im Gefängnis zu landen?" Ravena hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt Siägä in den wahren Grund für ihr Teilnehmen einzuweihen.

"Du verstehst nicht. Das hier hat überhaupt nichts mit meinem Stolz zu tun." Nun, das wahr zumindest die halbe Wahrheit. Natürlich war es ihr Hauptziel das Geld für Tarek zu gewinnen, aber dennoch kam sie nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass es ihr ein höllisches Vergnügen bereitete dieser so von sich eingenommenen Männerwelt eine kleine Lektion zu verpassen. Was sie wohl täten, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten?

"Was ist es dann? Bitte erklär es mir." Also begann Ravena nun endlich Siägä ihren gesamten Plan zu erläutern.

* * *

"Also Legolas?" 

"Also, was, Glorfindel?" Sie saßen alle gemeinsam auf einer Terrasse des "Blauen Schlosses" und nahmen ihr Mittagsmahl ein. Sie, das waren Legolas, Haldir, Glorfindel, Herzog Randulf, Gimli und die vier Hobbits. Das Königspaar speiste mit einigen hochrangigen Gesandten in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses. Die Terrasse befand sich auf einem Plateau auf der Rückseite des Schlosses. Von ihr hatte man einen phantastischen Ausblick auf den darunter liegenden Park, der nun von vielen Menschen gesäumt wurde.

Legolas schwante nichts gutes, als er das schelmische Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes bemerkte.

"Willst du sie uns nicht zeigen?", fragte dieser auch gleich darauf köstlich amüsiert. Legolas seufzte auf. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn seine Freunde dieses Thema endlich ruhen gelassen hätten. Seine Hobbitfreunde, zumindest hatte er sie bis zum heutigen Tag noch dafür gehalten, und Gimli waren ihm auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe. Vielmehr schienen sie sich mit Haldir und Glorfindel verbündet zu haben. Er beschloss den Unschuldigen zu Mimen:

"Will ich euch wen nicht zeigen?"

"Die Apfelschützin natürlich." Haldir zog sofort mit Glorfindel mit.

"Die Apfelschützin? Ist das die Dame die es geschafft hat, sich mit einer Handvoll Äpfel in dein Herz zu bombardieren?", fragte Randulf nun mit einem ehrlichen Lachen.

Legolas spielte den Schockierten: "Randulf, du auch? Wie kannst du mir nur so in den Rücken fallen."

Der Beschuldigte hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Aber, aber Legolas. Ich schwöre ich bin unschuldig. Ich gebe nur das wieder, was mir von den hier Anwesenden kund getan wurde."

"Och komm schon, Legolas", zwischen zwei Bissen und mit vollem Mund mischte sich jetzt auch Pippin in die Unterhaltung ein, "ich will doch auch endlich mal die Frau sehen, die dich vom Pferd geworfen hat."

Der angesprochene seufzte theatralisch auf. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, weshalb ihr wegen diesem Zwischenfall nur auf mir herumreitet- oder sollte der Herr Zwerg tatsächlich vergessen haben zu erwähnen, dass Aragorn auch unter dem Bombardement zu leiden hatte?"

"Der Herr Zwerg", gab Gimli empört zurück, "hat alles wahrheitsgetreu geschildert."

"Eben Legolas. Gib dem Zwerg nicht einfach die Schuld an deiner Tollpatschigkeit. Immerhin hat Aragorn sie nicht nackt beim Baden erwischt." Haldir brach in ein herzhaftes Lachen aus.

Legolas konnte nicht glauben, was seine feinen Ohren da gerade vernommen hatten. War da ein Komplott gegen ihn im Gange? "Seit wann seit ihr denn so gute Freunde?" In der Tat war ein von einem Elb verteidigter Zwerg ein all zu rarer Anblick. Vor allem wenn der Zwerg Gimli und der Elb Haldir hieß- man dachte da nur an ihre erste Begegnung in den Wäldern Lothloriens...

"Aber Legolas", meinte Haldir mit einer gespielt ernsten Miene, "zuerst versicherst du mir mal um mal, dass dieser Zwerg ehrlich sei und wenn ich beginne deinem Urteil zu vertrauen behauptest du wieder das Gegenteil. Könnte es möglich sein, dass du ein wenig Eifersüchtig bist?"

Jetzt konnte auch Legolas sich nicht mehr halten. Das war definitiv zu viel des Guten. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Zuerst verliebe ich mich in eine ‚schlagfertige' Dienstmagd und dann bin ich auch noch Eifersüchtig auf einen Zwerg. Was werdet ihr mir als nächstes Anhängen, eine Affäre mit einer Zwergin?"

Der gesamte Tisch fiel in Legolas Lachen ein. Nur Gimli murmelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart, empört über die Missachtung, die man den Frauen seines Volkes entgegenbrachte.

In diesem Moment erschallten die Trompeten um das baldige Finale anzukündigen. Geschwind machte man sich bereit, um in Richtung des Turnierplatzes aufzubrechen.

"Nun Randulf, es wird mir eine Freude sein zuzuschauen wie dieser Bursche dich vernichten wird."

"Hoho Freund Legolas. Er ist gut, gar keine Frage, doch sollte ihm das wahrhaftig gelingen, müsstest auch du bereits anfangen um deine Ehre zu zittern- die im Moment sowieso etwas angeschlagen zu sein scheint." Randulf hatte sich diesen letzten Kommentar nicht verkneifen können. "Und nun erkläre mir mal was genau es mit dieser Peitschenepisode auf sich hatte."

* * *

Das erste Finale des heutigen Tages würde das der drei Elben sein. An jeder Ecke wurden Wetten über einen möglichen Sieger abgeschlossen. Man rechnete mit einer sehr knappen Entscheidung, da sowohl Legolas, als auch Haldir und Glorfindel in der Vorausscheidung dieselbe hervorragende Leistung erbracht hatten. Doch jeder Zuschauer, der die drei lachend und scherzend zusammen stehen sah, konnte erkennen, dass deren Rivalität sich lediglich auf das Turnier beschränkte. 

"Na Legolas, hast du sie endlich entdeckt?"

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes musste sich geschlagen eingestehen, dass er von den beiden wohl noch für den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens mit dieser Sache aufgezogen werden würde.

"Glorfindel, bist du immer noch nicht fertig? Ich dachte das Mittagsmahl hätte gereicht."

Doch der angesprochene grinste ihn nur schelmisch an: "Das mag deine Überzeugung, mein Freund."

"Aber Glorfindel hat recht", meldete sich jetzt auch Haldir zu Wort, "schon seit deinem ersten Schuss am heutigen Morgen sind deine Augen unaufhörlich am wandern- so als suchest du etwas ganz bestimmtes.", setzte er noch wissend hinzu.

"Außerdem nutzt leugnen sowieso nicht mehr viel, wenn doch sogar der Zwerg schon den Braten gerochen hat- und deren Spezies ist ja nicht gerade für ihre Sensibilität bekannt."

Legolas fühlte sich ertappt, denn er musste sich selbst eingestehen, das Haldir die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Er versuchte schon den ganzen Morgen es zu unterbinden- aber dennoch ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie seine Augen das Publikum nach Ravena durchforsteten. War sie hier? Nun das war anzunehmen. Doch weshalb hatte er sie dann noch nirgendwo entdeckt? Mit diesen unglaublich roten Haaren und ihrem einzigartigem Verhalten müsste sie eigentlich überall herausstechen. Ob sie ihm wohl den Sieg wünschte?

"Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie sich wünscht selbst teilnehmen und gewinnen zu können."

Er musste an ihre Aussage nach dem Vorfall mit der Peitsche denken und fragte sich wie gut sie sich wohl geschlagen hätte. Sie schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der leere Versprechungen zu machen pflegte. Dennoch schwor er sich dieses Turnier für sie zu gewinnen- und wenn er es nur tat um ihr zu beweisen, dass er noch andere Talente hatte außer vom Pferd zu fallen und in Fettnäpfchen zu treten.

Während ihrem gemeinsamen Ritt war er sich fast sicher gewesen, dass sie ihm dieselben Gefühle entgegenbrachte wie er ihr- doch genauso hatte er erkannt, dass sie es gehasst hatte ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen ließ er das Bild dieser unabhängigen und temperamentvollen Frau an sich vorbeiziehen. Ihre Freiheit schien ihr über alles zu gehen- ein Wert, der Legolas ebenfalls als einen der Wichtigsten erachtete. Doch würde Ravena jemals bereit sein sie mit ihm zu teilen? Er musste es unbedingt herausfinden.

Ein verronnenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Beinahe vermisste er ihre unkonventionellen Zusammentreffen.

In diesem Moment wurde sein Gedankengang von einem Trompetensignal unterbrochen, dass das Erscheinen des Königspaares bekannt gab.

Nachdem sich nun alle Finalisten vor ihrem König versammelt hatten und der mit wenigen Worten das Finale für eröffnet erklärt hatte, machten sich die drei Elben für ihren ersten Schuss bereit. Er sollte aus einer Entfernung von zweihundert Schuss ins Schwarze treffen. Diese Aufgabe, die für die Elben lediglich eine etwas anspruchsvollere Anforderung bedeutete, war für einen Menschen schier unmöglich erfolgreich auszuführen.  
Das Publikum gab beinahe keinen Ton von sich, so gebannt war es von dem Anmut der drei Elben. Alle ihre Bewegungen liefen vom Auswählen des Pfeils bis zum Schuss geradezu gespenstisch synchron ab. Erstaunen und Jubel breitete sich aus, als die Schiedsrichter bekannt gaben, dass alle drei Pfeile ihren Weg ins Zentrum gefunden hatten.   
Als es sich beim zweiten und dritten Versuch ebenso verhielt war das Volk beinahe exstatisch. Selten, wenn überhaupt, hatte man die Möglichkeit solche Perfektion beim Bogenschießen zu bewundern. Auch Ravena konnte der gesamten Szenerie nur mit offenem Munde zuschauen.

Da aber immer noch unentschieden herrschte kam es zu einem Stechen. Man beschloss einmütig die Zielscheiben gleich auf 250Fuss zu stellen- würde man doch sonst nie zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis gelangen. Wieder machten die drei sich geradezu Synchron zu ihrem Schuss bereit, doch während Haldir und Glorfindel sofort schossen, ließ sich Legolas den Hauch einer Sekunde länger Zeit. Überraschung machte sich unter den Zuschauern breit. Während Haldirs und Glorfindels Pfeile zwar immer noch im Schwarzen, allerdings hart an der Grenze zum ersten Ring steckten, hatte Legolas Geschoss ein weiteres Mal seinen Weg ins Zentrum gefunden. Des Prinzen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. Seine beiden Freunde schauten geschockt. Was hatten sie falsch gemacht?

Auch Ravena erwischte sich dabei, wie ihr ein Seufzer entfuhr, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass sie ihn gehalten hatte. Dieses Turnier war einfach zu spannend- und Legolas einfach zu gut. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als mit ihm mitfiebern.

Indessen waren die Elben bereit für ihren zweiten Schuss. Wieder sahen ihre Bewegungen identisch aus- und dennoch waren die Ergebnisse jetzt alles andere als das. Glorfindels Pfeil befand sich exakt auf der Linie zwischen dem schwarzen Auge und dem ersten Ring- damit hatte er nur noch eine sehr geringe Chance auf einen Sieg, da Legolas und diesmal auch Haldir beide ins Schwarze getroffen hatten. Haldir lag nun ganz knapp hinter Legolas. Alles würde sich mit dem dritten Versuch entscheiden.

Nach dem Zeichen, machten sie sich bereit. Legolas schaltete alles Nebensächliche aus seinem Kopf aus. Nur er und sein Ziel waren jetzt noch wichtig. Mit seinen Sinnen nahm er alle Eventualitäten war. Er spannte den Bogen, fixierte das Schwarze Auge der Scheibe und wartete- wartete auf den perfekten Moment für den Abschuss. Nicht ein Windhauch dürfte sich regen. Er ließ den Pfeil los und schickte ihn auf seinen Weg zum Zentrum. Das Jubeln der Menschen ließ ihn realisieren was ihm gerade gelungen war: das Turnier zu gewinnen. Ein Blick zu Haldirs und Glorfindels Zielscheiben und deren Gesichter sagte ihm, das sie beide nicht nah genug ans Zentrum gekommen sind um ihn zu schlagen. Heute hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Seine beiden Freunde waren gerecht genug das anzuerkennen und gratulierten ihm herzlich mit einer Umarmung. Diese Szene kommentierte das Volk mit einem noch größeren Beifallssturm. Dennoch kam Glorfindel nicht umhin einen kleinen Seitenhieb an Legolas auszuteilen.

"Da hat dir die Liebe wohl Flügel verliehen.", meinte er verschmitzt.

"Ja, zuerst wirft sie dich vom Pferd und dann verhilft sie dir zu ungeahnten Höhenflügen.", ergänzte Haldir amüsiert. "Nimm dich vor dem Fall in Acht, der darauf für gewöhnlich folgt."  
Legolas war viel zu gut gelaunt, als das er sich von dem Geplänkel noch aus der Ruhe hätte bringen lassen können.

Gemeinsam scherzend verließen sie das Feld um Platz für die zehn Finalisten des Menschenturniers zu machen.

* * *

Ravena betrat hinter Herzog Randulf den Platz. Glücklicherweise hatte er sie nicht noch einmal mit seinen Fragen gelöchert. Allerdings hätte Ravena schwören können, dass er sie das ein oder andere Mal nachdenklich betrachtet hatte. Ob er wohl etwas ahnte? Nein, dann würde sie jetzt nicht an dem Finale teilnehmen. Das Finale! Sie konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, doch es war wahr. Sie würde nun alle Register ziehen müssen um diesen schwierigen Wettkampf zu gewinnen und damit Tarek zu retten. 

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Siägä, der wieder seinen alten Platz auf der Wiese eingenommen hatte und ihr nun signalisierte, dass er ihr alles Gute wünschte. Nachdem sie ihm ihren Plan erklärt hatte, hatte er sie zunächst für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt. Doch am Ende hatte er ihr doch seinen Respekt für ihren Einsatz gezollt. Nun stand er da wie auf heißen Kohlen und hoffte, wie sie, dass das alles einen guten Ausgang nehmen würde.

Alle zehn Schützen hatten vor ihren Zielscheiben Aufstellung genommen. 150Schritt trennten sie von der Zielscheibe. Das waren 100 Schritt weniger, als die Elben zu bestreiten hatten und dennoch würde es bei den Menschen nicht halb so knapp werde. Laut den Wetten war Herzog Randulf der unangefochtene Favorit- galt er doch als derjenige, der am ehesten den Elben das Wasser reichen konnte. Doch Ravena hatte eindeutig die Sympathien auf ihrer Seite. Eine Tatsache, die man an dem lauten Jubel erkennen konnte, der jedes Mal losbrach, wenn ihr Name verlesen wurde. Siägä hatte Recht. Ob sie dieses Turnier nun gewinnen oder verlieren würde- in den Augen des Volkes wäre sie der wahre Sieger. Doch dem armen Tarek würde das freilich herzlich wenig nutzen.

Der Ansager gab das Zeichen zum Feuern, doch Ravena lies sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit. Sie würde die perfekte Gelegenheit abpassen, damit ihr Pfeil nicht von seinem Weg abkommen würde. Nur eine kurze Windbö und er käme schon nicht mehr dort an, wo Ravena ihn eigentlich gewollt hätte: Im schwarzen Zentrum. Sie konzentrierte sich. Plötzlich war er gekommen- der vollkommen windstille Moment. Geschwind ließ sie ihr Geschoss los. So war sie zwar die letzte die ihren Pfeil abschoss, aber auch, mit Ausnahme von Herzog Randulf natürlich, die einzige die ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Die tosenden Beifallsstürme, die darauf losbrachen galten ihr allein. Noch nie war es einem einfachen Bauernjungen gelungen, einen Adeligen in eine solche Bedrängnis zu bringen, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Schüchtern winkte sie zurück. Der zweite und dritte Versuch endeten ebenso erfolgreich.

Nun hielt das Volk den Atem an. Ravena und Herzog Randulf lagen gleich auf. Noch hatte niemand von ihnen daneben geschossen. Es würde also ein Stechen zwischen den beiden geben müssen.

Während die Turnierhelfer sich daran machten eine Zielscheibe weitere 25Schritt nach hinten zu befördern, versuchte Ravena sich zu beruhigen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Sie fragte sich weshalb die Götter ihr nur mit Herzog Randulf so einen großen Stein in den Weg gelegt hatten. Wäre er nicht da gewesen- sie hätte schon längst ihre Belohnung kassiert und Tarek gerettet. Doch nun galt es weiter zu zittern. Niemand hatte solch eine Wendung des Turniergeschehens erwartet. Man stelle sich nur vor- ein Hauptmann der königlichen Garde wurde durch einen Bauernlümmel ernsthaft an seinem Sieg gefährdet.

"Glaubst du, dass er eine reale Chance hat, Legolas?", fragte Glorfindel atemlos angesichts des Schauspiels das sich ihnen gerade bot.

Legolas wählte seine Antwort mit bedacht. "Er hat es zu einem Stechen mit Randulf gebracht. Ich denke spätestens jetzt ist alles möglich. Ich frage mich nur ob der dem Druck standhält. Da ist Randulf wesentlich erfahrener."

Haldir nickte zustimmend. Alle drei beobachteten sie weiter das Geschehen. Um dieses Stechen noch etwas spannender zu gestalten, würden beide abwechselnd auf eine Zielscheibe schießen. Das Los entschied, das Ravena den Anfang machen sollte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und schweißnassen Händen nahm sie unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer ihre Position ein. Die Zielscheibe stand so weit weg. Sie fischte sich einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher und kontrollierte ihre Atmung. Dann legte sie ihn an und spannte mit einem eleganten Zug ihren Bogen. Es schien ihr als stünde sie eine halbe Ewigkeit in dieser Position da, bis sie endlich den geeigneten Zeitpunkt für gekommen sah und ihren Pfeil los lies. Der Jubel der Zuschauer bestätigte das, was sie mit ihren eigenen Augen sah: Sie hatte ein weiteres Mal ins schwarze getroffen. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfloh ihrer Seele und nahm etwas von ihrer Anspannung mit sich. Auch Herzog Randulf applaudierte ihr. In seinem Gesicht stand Überraschung und Staunen geschrieben.

Nun machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Zielscheibe. Dabei nickte er Ravena anerkennend zu. Der Junge war ein Rohdiamant. Da war sich Randulf sicher. In einer solchen Situation alle Nerven beieinander zu behalten kostete eine Menge Mut. Noch heute würde er den Jungen bitten mit nach Minas Tirith zu kommen um dort eine Ausbildung zum Krieger in Angriff zu nehmen. Aragorn hatte ihm bereits mitgeteilt, dass der Bursche ihm ebenfalls ins Auge gesprungen war.

Randulf nahm seine Position ein. Mit einer Bewegung, die ein großes Können und Erfahrung offenbarte, spannte er seinen Bogen und beförderte seinen Pfeil genau dort hin, wo noch kurz zuvor Ravenas Geschoss gesteckt hatte: ins Schwarze. Das Mädchen war gleichzeitig geschockt und fasziniert über die Abgebrühtheit, mit der er diese Aufgabe erfüllte. Er zeigte nicht ein einziges Zeichen von Aufregung. Plötzlich kam sie sich unglaublich schäbig neben ihm vor. Wie musste sie mit ihrer Nervosität nur neben ihm wirken? Sie würde niemals eine Chance haben.

Dennoch gelang es ihr sich zusammen zureißen und ihm ebenfalls zu Applaudieren. Der Zweite Versuch brachte bei beiden Konkurrenten nichts Neues. Wieder gelang jedem ein Schuss ins Schwarze. Das Publikum saß schon lange nicht mehr auf seinen Plätzen.

Ravena machte sich auf zu ihrem dritten Versuch. Sie Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schien gnadenlos auf sie herab. Sie bemerkte wie ihre Kräfte begannen sie zu verlassen. Dieses Tournier, aber vor allem die Nervenbelastung, forderte nun ihren Tribut. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten können.

Sie stellte sich auf und spannte den Bogen. Ravena spürte die höllische Hitze und wie ihr unter ihrem Strohhut der Schweiß die Stirn herab ran. Sie fixierte ihr Ziel. Gerade als sie dabei war den Pfeil loszulassen musste sie eine Schweißperle, die den Weg in ihr Auge gefunden hatte, wegzwinkern. Noch während der Pfeil zu seinem Ziel unterwegs war, wusste sie, dass sie versagt hatte. Der Pfeil traf den zweiten Kreis. Er war zwar nur knapp am Schwarzen Auge vorbei- "doch knapp daneben ist auch vorbei".

Sie konnte es nicht fassen und starrte weiter auf die Zielscheibe. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Sie hatte verloren. Ravena hatte Tarek nicht retten können.

Ihr Schuss war mit vielen bedauernden "Ohhhhs" kommentiert worden, doch nun wurde sie mit einem stürmischen Beifall von ihrem Platz eskortiert.

Herzog Randulf musste noch seinen dritten Schuss absolvieren. Gekonnt platzierte er seinen Pfeil in der Mitte der Zielscheibe und zerstörte damit auch Ravenas letzte Hoffnungen auf die so notwendige Belohnung.

Sie zwang sich dazu, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie durfte ihre Enttäuschung nicht offen zeigen- immerhin hatte niemand einen Sieg von ihr erwartet und es galt immer noch ihre Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dennoch tat es weh versagt zu haben. Wie sollte sie Frau Memel oder Tarek jemals wieder ins Gesicht blicken können?

Doch nun galt es erst einmal ein gerechter Verlierer zu sein und dem Herzog zu gratulieren. Er musste wohl etwas von ihrer Enttäuschung bemerkt haben.

"Mach dir nichts daraus, Junge. Du warst gut- mehr als gut sogar und du hast mich mehr als einmal ins Schwitzen gebracht. Das kannst du mir getrost glauben." Lachend klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter und Ravena konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln.

"So Kleiner- und jetzt bereiten wir uns beide schon einmal auf eine deftige Niederlage in dem Finale gegen die Elben vor." Lachend ging er mit ihr vom Platz.

* * *

Die sechs Finalisten hatten unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer Aufstellung vor dem König genommen. Neben Ravena und Herzog Randulf war Graf Fryderyk der dritte Sterbliche im Bunde. Man wartete gespannt auf die Eröffnung durch den König. Als der nun aufstand und sich anschickte zu sprechen kam das Volk langsam zur Ruhe. 

"Ihr edlen Bogenschützen habt euch während einer harten Ausscheidung als die Besten eurer Kunst erwiesen. Deswegen ist es mir nun eine besondere Ehre dieses Finale einzuläuten, in dem es weniger um die Kürung eines Gewinners, sondern vielmehr um die volle Ausschöpfung dieser einzigartigen Waffe gehen sollte. So soll es denn geschehen, dass dieses Finale nach einem anderen Reglement geführt wird."

Der König wurde von einem aufgeregten Stimmgewirr in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen. Auch die Bogenschützen tauschten überraschte Blicke. Was konnte all dies nur bedeuten?  
Doch Aragorn ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Mit einem Handwink erbat er sich erneut Ruhe, sodass er fortfahren konnte.

"Nach diesem Reglement wird jedem Bogenschützen ein Versuch gegeben, sein Können unter Beweiß zu stellen. Auf welche Art er das tun wird, ist ihm selbst überlassen. Eine Jury, die aus meiner Wenigkeit, dem Baron und Lord Elrond besteht, wird dann die beste Vorstellung küren."

Wieder entstand ein allgemeines Gemurmel. Solch eine Neuerung hatte man nicht erwartet. Doch dieses Reglement hatte den großen Vorteil, dass es nicht einfach nur zu einer Neuauflage des Elbenturniers kommen würde. Nein, auf diese Weise würde jeder seine gerechte Chance erhalten.  
Auch Ravena war überrascht. Die Enttäuschung über das verloren Finale nagte noch immer an ihr, sodass sie mit einer relativen Gleichgültigkeit in diese Entscheidung hineingegangen war- hatte sie doch keine Möglichkeit mehr Tarek zu retten. Doch diese neue Wendung versprach interessant zu werden.

Lächelnd über seine gelungene Überraschung setzte der König noch hinzu: "Sobald sie eine Möglichkeit ersonnen haben die Jury und das Publikum zu überzeugen, legen sie los. Es ist keine Reihenfolge vorgegeben."

Es herrschte Sprachlosigkeit unter den Teilnehmern. Was würde man von ihnen erwarten? Auch in Ravenas Hirn arbeitete es. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie zeigen sollte, sodass sie beschloss erst einmal die Versuche der anderen abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde sie dann eine Eingebung bekommen.

Der erste, der einen Versuch unternahm war Haldir. Er wanderte zur Mitte des großen Platzes und verbeugte sich vor den Zuschauern, die seine Ehrerbietung mit einigem Jubel zur Kenntnis nahmen. Dann sah man wie er etwas aus seiner Tasche herausfischte, das er anschließend hoch in die Luft hielt. Als der Gegenstand für einen kurzen Moment das Sonnenlicht brach und hell aufblinkte, erkannte man ihn als eine Münze, die kaum einen Daumen breit war. Gespannt wartete man darauf, was er wohl damit vorhatte. Noch einmal griff er in seine Tasche und zog einen zweiten Gegenstand heraus: eine lange Schnur. Vor den Augen der Zuschauer band er die Schnur geschickt um die Münze. Nachdem all dies mit einigem Erstaunen beobachtet worden war, begab sich Haldir zu einem Baum am Platzrand, dessen Äste weit in den Platz hineinreichten. Unter einigen überraschten Ausrufen sprang er mit nur einem Sprung auf einen Ast des Baumes und machte sich daran, die Münze mit der Schnur festzubinden, sodass sie nun unter dem Ast baumelte. Daraufhin verließ er den Ort des Geschehens wieder. Nachdem er etwa 100Schritt hinter sich gebracht hatte zog er urplötzlich seinen Bogen und zielte schneller als ein Menschenauge blicken konnte, auf sein selbst kreiertes Ziel. Eine Woge des Erstaunens ging durch alle Reihen, als man sah, wie die Münze zu Boden fiel. Haldir hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die noch nicht einmal fingerbreite Schnur mit seinem Pfeil zu durchtrennen. Das Erstaunen schlug schnell in Jubel um, als man erkannte welche Leistung dieser Elb erbracht hatte. Lächelnd legte er den Weg zu seinen Mitstreitern zurück.

"So, Freunde, das dürft ihr mir jetzt erst einmal nachmachen.", meinte er selbstzufrieden.

Ravena war beeindruckt. Noch nie war sie Zeuge eines solchen Schusses gewesen. Haldirs Vorlage war ihrer Meinung nach nur sehr schwer zu übertreffen. Sie seufzte. Nicht dass es genug gewesen wäre im Finale zu versagen. Nein, jetzt würde sie sich neben all diesen hervorragenden Schützen auch noch zum Narren machen.

Nach Haldir wagte Graf Fryderyk sich auf den Platz. Sein Mienenspiel verriet eine ähnliche Gefühlslage wie Ravenas. Er war sich durchaus im klaren, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte und wollte diese Aufgabe nun so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er sprach kurz einige Worte zu einem Diener, der darauf nickte und verschwand. Als er etwas später wieder kam, hatte er einen Korb voller Äpfel dabei. Ein genauer Beobachter hätte nun einen roten Schimmer auf den Wangen von zwei Teilnehmern beobachten können, doch alle blickten gespannt auf das Geschehen in der Mitte des Platzes. Graf Fryderyk machte sich bereit. Als der Diener nun in einem schnellen Tempo die Äpfel in die Luft warf, tat der Graf sein bestes um jeden mit einem Pfeil zu durchschießen. Nur einmal schoss er daneben. Auch diese Vorstellung erntete nicht wenig Beifall. Doch man war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht an Haldirs Leistung heranreichen konnte.

Als nächstes traute sich Glorfindel. Mit beschwingtem Schritt ging er zu der 200Schritt Markierung. Verwundert beobachteten die Zuschauer seine Schussvorbereitungen. Er würde doch nicht nur einen gewöhnlichen Schuss auf die Zielscheibe bieten? Oh doch, er würde. In seiner, ihm typischen, Eleganz schoss er einen Pfeil ins Schwarze- und erntete nur nachdenkliches Gemurmel. Lächelnd über die Reaktion des Volkes fischte er einen weiteren Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Diese Aktion wurde von einem allgemeinen "AHHH" begleitet. Was hatte er vor? Erneut legte er einen Pfeil an und schoss ihn dem ersten hinterher. Ein überraschter Aufschrei ging durch das Publikum als es sah, dass dieser zweite Pfeil den ersten gespalten hatte. Nun endlich kam Glorfindel zu seinem verdienten Jubel. Indessen fragte Ravena sich wie die Jury bei diesen Leistungen zu einer einmütigen Entscheidung gelangen wollte.

Der nächste war Legolas. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer. Was er wohl im Sinn hatte? Er lief geschwind in Richtung der Zuschauerränge und stoppte vor einer jungen Dame, die kaum älter als Ravena sein mochte. Irritiert schaute sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. Sie konnte nur schwer ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Legolas sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihre Hand küsste.

"Dämliche Ganz", dachte Ravena mit einem Stich im Herzen. Ob er sich gegenüber jeder Frau in einer solchen Weise benahm? Sie versuchte sich das mit der zum Wettbewerb gehörenden Show zu erklären. Doch weshalb musste er ihr dann so lange in die Augen schauen? Ravena erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Eifersucht! Sie war noch nie besonders eifersüchtig gewesen und nun erwischte es sie ausgerechnet in einer Situation, in der sie eigentlich einen kühlen Kopf gebraucht hätte. Sie war irritiert von diesen neuen Gefühlen.

Gebannt beobachteten alle den Prinzen.

"Meine Dame, ob sie wohl die Güte hätten mir ihr Haarband für diese Aufgabe zu borgen?", sprach Legolas mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. "Ich gebe ihnen mein Wort darauf, dass sie angemessen entschädigt werden."

Mit einem weiteren Kichern löste das Mädchen ihr rotes Band aus dem Haar und reichte es dem Prinzen, der es mit einem weiteren Handkuss entgegennahm, bevor er wieder zurück auf den Platz lief. Was würde er nun tun?

Der schöne Elb hielt, wie bei einem Sprechrohr, seine Hände um den Mund und amte sehr gekonnt das Zwitschern eines Rotkehlchens nach. Auf allen Gesichtern stand pure Überraschung geschrieben, als einige Sekunden später tatsächlich ein einziges Rotkehlchen seinen Weg zu Legolas Hand fand. Allein für diese Vorstellung bekam er nicht wenigen Applaus. Für einen Moment schien es, als flüstere er dem Vögelchen etwas zu. Anschließend band er das Haarband um ein Beinchen des Tieres. Nun winkte er einen Diener zu sich heran, den er bat, den Vogel für einen kurzen Augenblick zu halten. Immer noch herrschte völlige Ratlosigkeit unter den Zuschauern, die noch weiter zunahm, als sie sahen, wie der Prinz sich die Augen verband. Ravena glaubte bereits zu wissen was er vorhatte.

Tatsächlich bat Legolas den irritierten Diener dann auch dem Vogel wieder seine Freiheit zu schenken. Als man von dem Rothkehlchen außer einem roten Pünktchen nichts mehr sah, schoss er einen Pfeil in den Himmel- scheinbar ins leere. Sekunden vergingen bis er wieder zu Boden fiel- mit einem roten Band an seiner Spitze. Legolas hatte es blind geschafft das Band des Vogels zu treffen, ohne ihn dabei zu töten. Die Zuschauer hielt es nun nicht mehr auf ihren Sitzen. Frenetisch feierten sie den Prinzen.

"Nun Haldir, wie fandest du das?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen seinen Freund.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, die Liebe verleit dir Flügel.", konterte der Angesprochene.

Ravena war fassungslos. Diese Leistung war unbestreitbar überragend und dennoch hatte es sie auf eine Idee gebracht. Aber zunächst gab sie Herzog Randulf den Vortritt.

Der rief seinen Knappen zu sich und befahl ihm sein Pferd zu bringen. Als sein schwarzer Hengst vor ihm stand, setzte er geschickt auf und ritt eine Runde um den Platz. Man war gespannt auf seine Vorstellung. Als er hinter der Zielscheibe hervorkam und ihr den Rücken zukehrte, drehte er sich plötzlich in seinem Sattel, sodass er nun rittlings auf dem Pferderücken saß. Im gleichen Augenblick hatte er auch schon einen Pfeil angelegt und ihn mitten im Ritt ins Schwarze befördert. Als er wieder richtig herum in seinem Sattel saß, zollten ihm die Zuschauer mit einem begeisterten Applaus Respekt.

Nun war es an Ravena ihr Können unter Beweiß zu stellen. Die Augenbinde des Elbenprinzen hatte eine Erinnerung in ihr geweckt. Ihr früherer Lehrer hatte Wege und Möglichkeiten entwickelt sie auswegslose Situationen spielerisch üben zu lassen. Sie beschloss nun eine dieser Methoden anzuwenden. Das erforderte allerhöchste Konzentration, denn nur der geringste Fehler würde sie den gesamten Überraschungseffekt kosten. Ravena ging also mit klopfendem Herzen auf die 100Schritt Markierung zu. Die Zuschauer fragten sich gespannt, wie dieser Bursche sich zwischen all den gestandenen Männern behaupten würde. Als sie die Markierung erreicht hatte, überraschte sie alle, indem sie sich ebenfalls die Augen verband. Ravena schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich genug Pfeile abgeschossen um ein blindes Gespür für ihren Bogen zu erlangen. Nur mit Hilfe ihrer Erinnerung und ihrem Instinkt zielte sie auf die Scheibe- und schoss. Von den Zuschauern war als Antwort auf ihren Schuss nur ein bedauerndes "ohhh" zu vernehmen, denn der Pfeil steckte genau zwischen dem dritten und dem äußeren Kreis. Ravena konnte natürlich nicht erkennen, wo genau ihr Pfeil sein Ziel gefunden hatte, doch mit der Reaktion der Zuschauer erst einmal zufrieden, legte sie ein zweites Geschoss an. Plötzlich schwieg das Publikum vollkommen verwirrt. Ravenas zweiter Pfeil landete etwa 45° von dem ersten Pfeil- wieder zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Kreis.

Aus dem Schweigen der Zuschauer schloss sie, dass sie noch nicht daneben geschossen hatte. Sie begannen zu ahnen was sie vorhatte. Jetzt galt es nur nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Ihr dritter Pfeil landete weitere 45° von ihrem zweiten entfernt. Jetzt begann auch der letzte ihr Vorhaben zu verstehen und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich vor, blind einen Kreis aus Pfeilen zu schießen. Mit äußerster Konzentration schickte sie ihren vierten Pfeil auf seine kurze Reise. Dem Jubel nach zu Urteilen hatte sie ihn erneut richtig platziert. So schoss sie Pfeil um Pfeil weiter, bis- ja bis der Kreis geschlossen war. Sie nahm die Augenbinde ab und erkannte, dass jeder Pfeil sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Erleichterung kam über sie und mit einem Lächeln erkannte sie, das ihre Augenbinde nass geschwitzt war. Die Zuschauer standen regelrecht auf ihren Sitzen um sie zu feiern. Mit einem Blick zu ihren Konkurrenten konnte sie auch deren Überraschung und Respekt erkennen. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren meldete sich plötzlich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht hätte sie doch auf Siägäs Rat hören und das Turnier verlieren sollen.

* * *

Wie zu Beginn des Turniers standen die sechs vor ihrem König um sein Urteil zu vernehmen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis die Jury zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war. 

"Ihr edlen Bogenschützen habt in dieser Konkurrenz euer Können erneut bewiesen und bestätigt. Es fiel uns nicht leicht einen Sieger zu bestimmen- hatten doch alle Vorstellungen etwas Besonderes. Dennoch kamen wir zu einem Ergebnis. Der Sieger dieses Wettstreits ist Landewin, Lodewiks Sohn." Ravena war wie betäubt. Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte der König sie gerade wirklich zum Gewinner erklärt? Schon sah sie sich von ihren Konkurrenten eingekreist und beglückwünscht.

Die Zuschauer jubelten so frenetisch, dass es den König einige Zeit kostete um erneut zu Wort zu kommen.

"Landewin, du hast wahrlich gezeigt, dass du würdig bist diesen Sieg davon zutragen. Deswegen wirst du uns auch nicht ganz ohne eine Belohnung entkommen"

Ravena horchte auf. Belohnung? Sollte sie etwa doch noch das Geld gewinnen, sodass sie Tarek würde retten können?

"Als Belohnung wist du einen Kuss von der Königin bekommen."

WAS? Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach von der Königin küssen lassen. Immerhin war Ravena eine Frau. Weshalb nur beschlossen Männer immer in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken ihre Eifersucht zu überwinden?

Doch es nutzte alles nichts. Die Königin war bereits aufgestanden und machte ihren Weg auf sie zu. Ravena wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. Das Volk jubelte und amüsierte sich köstlich über den schüchternen Jungen. Jeder andere hätte die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopfe gepackt, doch Ravena machte einen letzten Versuch, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

"Aber...aber das geht doch nicht...ich...ich bin nicht würdig..." Ihre Wangen brannten verdächtig.

Doch die Königin lächelte sie nur an.

"Du hast bewiesen, dass du würdig bist." Sie hatte Ravena fast erreicht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Als die Königin gerade im Begriff war den letzten Schritt zwischen sich und Ravena zu schließen, zog sie in einer Abwehrreaktion ihren Hut vors Gesicht- und ließ somit ihre langen Haare über ihren Rücken fallen.

Man hörte Hunderte von Kehlen gleichzeitig nach Luft schnappen. Eine Frau?

Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Nichts und niemand rührte sich. Jeder starrte ungläubig auf den roten Haarschopf- nicht zuletzt Legolas. Er konnte nicht fassen, was seine Augen ihm offenbarten. Er kante nur eine Person mit einer solchen Haarfarbe. Aber das war doch nicht möglich, oder doch?

Ravena wünschte sich indessen nichts lieber als ein riesengroßes Loch in dass sie versinken könnte und dass sie nie wieder frei geben würde. Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass ihr der Wunsch höchstwahrscheinlich schneller erfüllt werden wird, als ihr lieb sein konnte: ein Kerkerloch wird sich für sie öffnen. Sie stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor ihrer Königin, den Hut vors Gesicht gepresst um ihre roten Wangen zu verbergen und aus Angst den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns zu begegnen. Sie war so verschreckt, dass sie sogar vergaß sich vor den König zu werfen und um Vergebung zu betteln. Also blieb sie stehen, doch als nach einigen Sekunden, die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, immer noch niemand reagiert hatte, lugte sie vorsichtig über dem Hutrand hervor. Als sie sich den überraschten Augen ihrer Königin gegenübersah, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht schnell wieder hinter dem Hut.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie jemand sanft den Hut aus ihren völlig verkrampften Fingern befreite. Gezwungenermaßen schaute sie auf. Mit erstaunen registrierte sie, wie die Königin sie anlächelte. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen war sich Ravena auch diesmal nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte. Doch der König würde ihr unmöglich noch ein zweites mal vergeben- hatte er bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen doch bereits seine Gnade walten lassen.

Immer noch hatte niemand ein Wort gesprochen. Jeder wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion König Elessars, die dann auch prompt kam- er lachte. Ungläubig schaute Ravena ihn an. Er lachte so herzhaft wie man es selten bei ihm beobachten konnte. Sie hatte alles, aber nicht das erwartet. Würde sie dann vielleicht doch nicht eingekerkert werden oder war es nur die Freude darüber, dass er sie endlich hinter Schloss und Riegel schließen konnte? Auch die Königin fiel mit einem glockenhellen Lachen mit ein.  
"Es scheint, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind, meine Dame.", sprach er schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja-a, Eure Majestät." Wieder einmal griff Verwirrung Ravenas Geist. Weshalb nur schien der König sich immer so köstlich über ihre Zusammentreffen zu amüsieren?

"Ravena, oder nicht?"

Oh nein, er erinnerte sich sogar noch an ihren Namen.

"Ja-a. Ravena Dunkirk, Eure Majestät."

Dunkirk, aber natürlich! Weshalb nur war ihm der Name nicht schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen aufgefallen? Allein diese Haarfarbe hätte schon genügen müssen um sie als eine Dunkirk zu identifizieren. Aber konnte es wirklich möglich sein?

"Na, Legolas, vielleicht solltest du dann Arwens Aufgabe übernehmen?", amüsiert beobachtete Aragorn, wie der Elb aus seiner Starre erwachte. Sollte der Zwerg am Ende mit seinen Mutmaßungen über die Verliebtheit des Prinzen Recht behalten?

Auch Ravena blieb der in Bewegung kommende Elb nicht verborgen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einen feuchten Kerker nicht doch lieber dieser Situation vorgezogen hätte. Schon wieder war sie hilflos der Gnade ihres Königs ausgeliefert. Gehetzt blickte sie um sich, um nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit zu suchen. Sie wich vor dem näher kommenden Elben wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier zurück. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und das Weite suchen, als sie einen festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk spürte, der sie mit aller Wucht wieder zurückriss. Ravena merkte wie sie an der Brust des Elben landete. Sie wollte wieder fliehen, doch der umsichtige Elb hatte bereits eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt, sodass sie keine Chance hatte ihm zu entkommen. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich Legolas sanft über ihre Wange, bevor er ihr Kinn hob und sie somit zwang ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

In dieser Sekunde gab Ravena ihren Widerstand auf. Seine Nähe berauschte sie. Sie nahm seinen frischen Geruch und die Intensität seiner Augen war. Doch Plötzlich umspielte ein teuflisches Grinsen seine Lippen. Sofort war Ravena wieder angespannt und bereit zu fliehen. Doch damit erreichte sie lediglich, dass sein Griff noch fester wurde. Legolas würde sie nicht entkommen lassen. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und bedeckte schließlich ihre Lippen sanft mit den seinen. Ravena riss vor Schreck und Überraschung weit die Augen auf. Dieser dämliche Elb hatte es also wirklich gewagt sie zu küssen. Schon wieder befand sie sich in einer Situation, über die sie nicht die Kontrolle hatte. Doch dann verabschiedeten sich ihre Gedanken. Sie Sanftheit seiner Lippen spürend, schloss sie ihre Augen und konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kuss erwidern.

Legolas jubelte innerlich als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Nachdem sie vorher wie ein gehetztes Tier gewirkt hatte, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie reagieren würde. Doch nun schien sie sich langsam zu entspannen. Ihre Lippen waren so süß- er würde sie nie wieder aus seinen Armen entlassen.

Plötzlich vernahmen die beiden ein Räuspern. Erschreckt ließen sie voneinander ab. Ravena hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange hatten sie sich geküsst? Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden? Sie war unfähig es zu sagen.

"Es tut mir leid Euch unterbrechen zu müssen", meinte Aragorn mit einem Augenzwinkern. Sah er da etwa einen Rotschimmer auf den Ohren des Elben? Ravenas Wangen waren ebenfalls verdächtig rot geworden. "Lady Ravena, es würde mir eine Ehe sein sie heute Abend auf dem Ball begrüßen zu dürfen." Damit stand er auf und entfernte sich mit einem letzten Winken in Richtung der Zuschauer, vom Platz.

WAS? Diese vielen unverhofften Wendungen und der Kuss begannen sie langsam an ihrem Verstand zweifeln zu lassen. War sie etwa schon wieder ohne die geringste Bestrafung entkommen- und zu einem Ball eingeladen worden? Verwirrt ergriff sie nun wirklich die Flucht. Legolas sah ihr amüsiert hinterher. "Bis heute Abend, Melamin."


	8. Kapitel7 1Teil

**Kapitel 7**

**1.Teil**

**

* * *

**

"Ravena, bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, wie viel Glück du gerade gehabt hattest? Ich fasse es nicht, dass du so leichtsinnig sein konntest, einfach deine Verkleidung aufzugeben. Ich muss es noch einmal sagen: wäre unser König nicht so gütig, wärst du jetzt tot. Hast du verstanden? TOT."

Ravena seufzte auf. Leider musste Siägä es ihr nicht nur noch einmal, sondern gleich zehn Mal sagen. Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg aus der Stadt und in der vergangenen halben Stunde hatte sie von ihrem Freund noch nichts anderes gehört als eine einzige lange Standpauke, die er nur zum Luftholen unterbrach. So fuhr er denn auch unbeeindruckt fort:

"Doch der König hat dich in seiner Güte nicht nur ungeschoren davonkommen lassen, sondern dich auch noch zu seinem Ball eingeladen. Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Ehre das für dich bedeutet?" Jetzt horchte Ravena auf und schaute Siägä entgeistert an:

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich da wirklich hingehe?"

Daraufhin war es an Siägä entgeistert zu schauen: "Natürlich wirst du dahin gehen", sagte er in einem befehlendem Ton, "oder hast du etwa vor, den König noch ein weiteres mal zu brüskieren?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", stellte sie kleinlaut fest, setzte aber dennoch bestimmt hinzu, "doch ich werde mich ganz sicherlich nicht zum Gespött dieser Adeligen machen. Ich habe kein Kleid für solch einen Anlass. Was sollte ich anziehen- diese Lumpen etwa?" Die letzte Eigenschaft die Ravena besaß war Eitelkeit, aber dennoch konnte sie sich amüsantere Szenerien ausmahlen, als von einem Mob dieser Adeligen wegen ihrem Aussehen beleidigt und ausgelacht zu werden. Sie hatte sich wegen ihrer roten Haare und den Sommersprossen schon so manche ausfallende Bemerkung anhören müssen- deswegen wollte sie sich auch gar nicht erst ausmalen wie diese, so von sich selbst eingenommene Adelsschicht, über sie herziehen würde. Doch Siägä war alles andere als gewillt sie diesmal mit ihrem Sturkopf durchkommen zu lassen.

"Oh nein, Ravena. Und wenn du tatsächlich in diesen Lumpen dort auftauchen müsstest- du wirst die Konsequenzen für dein Handeln tragen."

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den Lauscher, der ihnen gefolgt war und sich nun auf leisen Sohlen entfernte. Er hatte genug gehört.

* * *

Genervt stieg Ravena die Treppen zu ihrer kleinen Kammer hoch. Nachdem sie das Wirtshaus erreicht hatten, durfte sie sich auch noch von ihrer Chefin eine Predigt anhören, die Siägäs in nichts nachgestanden hatte. Natürlich war sie während dem Turnier ebenfalls anwesend gewesen und natürlich war sie auch Zeugin des Kusses geworden. Bei dem Gedanken stieg ihr wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Wie hatte sie sich nur so in Legolas Berührungen verlieren können? Sie kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Der bloße Gedanke an seinen Kuss reichte schon aus um ihr immer wieder angenehme Schauer durch den gesamten Körper zu jagen- Schauer, die sie in dieser Intensität noch nie verspürt hatte. Ravena war gleichermaßen verwirrt und aufgeregt. Dieser Kuss war nicht ihr erster gewesen und dennoch ließ er alle anderen verblassen. Nie zuvor waren ihre Lippen so zärtlich liebkost worden.

Irritiert versuchte sie ihre Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sollte sie sich tatsächlich in diesen Elben verliebt haben? Was wusste sie denn über ihn? Nichts. Er gehörte einer Art an, über die sie nicht sehr viel mehr wusste als das, was sie in den zahlreichen Märchen und Geschichten ihrer Kindertage gehört hatte. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie früher ihren Vater immer um Geschichten über das "Schöne Volk" angebettelt hatte um somit die Schlafenszeit auf unbestimmte Zeit nach hinten zu verschieben. Er konnte dem bittenden Blick ihrer großen, blauen Kulleraugen nur selten widerstehen, sodass sie sich oftmals bis tief in die Nacht in einer Geschichte über die Elben wieder fand, denn ihr Vater konnte so lebhaft erzählen, dass sie sich immer in das Geschehen hineinversetzt sah. Ach, wie sehr hatte sie sich damals gewünscht ein solches Geschöpf zu erblicken. Mit ihrer lebhaften Fantasie hatte sie sogar die ithilischen Wälder in der festen Absicht einen Elben zu überraschen, durchstreift- hatte ihr Vater ihr doch erzählt, dass sie sich gerne vor menschlichen Augen verborgen hielten. Aber leider waren ihre Hoffnungen nie mit Erfolg gekrönt worden. Mit der Zeit schlich sich die Realität in ihre Tagträume, aber die Faszination über dieses schwergreifbare Volk war geblieben.

Waren ihre Gefühle für Legolas nun lediglich von dieser Faszination geprägt oder gingen sie tiefer? Ravena lies sein Bild Revue passieren. Er war überirdisch schön und seine Bewegungen besaßen eine Eleganz, die sie nie zuvor bei einem Lebewesen beobachtet hatte. Doch all diese Eigenschaften besaßen die anderen Elben, die sie gesehen hatte auch. Glorfindel oder Haldir standen Legolas in ihrem Aussehen und ihren Talenten um nichts nach- so objektiv erlaubten Ravenas Gefühle ihr noch zu sein. Nein, da war mehr an diesem ganz besonderen Elb. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in seinen Augen verlor, hatte sie das Gefühl auf unsichtbaren Schwingen davongetragen zu werden. Dann war es ihr, als wäre er fähig bis in die tiefsten Regionen ihres Herzen zu schauen und was Ravena am meisten Überraschte: Sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Dennoch versuchte Ravena sich nicht allzu viele Illusionen über die Erwiderung ihrer Gefühle zu machen. Sicher, er hatte sie geküsst- aber dazu ist er von König Elessar ja auch mehr oder weniger genötigt worden. Doch andererseits hätte er sie dann auch fliehen lassen können. Nein, stattdessen hatte er sie wieder eingefangen und Maßnahmen ergriffen, damit sie ihm nicht noch einmal entfliehen würde.  
Erneut ergriff sie die Verwirrung. Seufzend beschloss sie abzuwarten und dabei zu versuchen in so wenige Fettnäpfchen wie möglich hinein zu stolpern.

Das erinnerte sie an ein weiteres leidliches Problem: den Ball. Trotz ihrer Standpauke hatte ihre Chefin ihre Aufregung über Ravenas Einladung nicht verbergen können. Alle ihre Einwände hatte sie mit einem "Ach Kindchen, lass das mal meine Sorge sein." vom Tisch gewischt und sie stattdessen zum Baden geschickt. Dieses Mal hatte kein Elbenprinz sie gestört- eine Tatsache, worüber sie beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen war. Nun, das gab ihr Zeit genug, sich mit dem Entwirren ihrer Haarmassen zu befassen. Hätte ihre Großmutter ihr nicht noch auf dem Sterbebett das Versprechen abgetrotzt, niemals ihre Haare zu schneiden, wären sie schon ein gutes Stück kürzer. Ravena musste über die weise Vorrausicht ihrer Großmutter lächeln, denn genau dass hatte sie nun erfolgreich verhindert. Sie hatte immer zu behaupten gepflegt, dass das einzige, das Ravena als Mädchen identifizieren würde, ihre Haare wären.

Nun stand sie nur mit einem großen Handtuch bekleidet, dass sie um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, vor ihrer Kammer und fragte sich, mit welchen Einfällen ihre Chefin wohl aufwarten würde. Langsam drehte sie den Knauf um die Tür zu öffnen. Knarrend sprang sie auf. Als sie einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein trat, glaubte sie einen Schatten aus dem offenen Fenster verschwinden zu sehen. Ravena hielt inne, offenes Fenster? Sie war sich sicher, es am frühen Morgen geschlossen zu haben. Dann fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf ihr Bett und ein überraschter Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen. Litt sie nun schon an Erscheinungen? Schnell war sie am Fenster um noch einen Blick auf den vermeintlichen Schatten zu werfen, doch der war längst hinter alle Berge. Immer noch mit einem vor Staunen offenem Mund wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Schlafstelle zu. Dort lag das mit Abstand schönste Kleid, dass ihr jemals vor die Augen gekommen war. Vorsichtig berührte sie den Stoff- so als fürchte sie, dass es verschwinden würde. Es war von einem solchen hellen Blau wie ein wolkenloser Sommerhimmel. Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass es die Farbe ihrer Augen war. Das Kleid genauer in Augenschein nehmend, erkannte sie, dass es ungefähr ihre Größe haben müsste. Ravena berührte ein weiteres Mal den Stoff. Welch ein Material war das? Es fühlte sich so weich und fließend an. Sie war sich sicher, noch nie einen solchen Stoff berührt zu haben. Vorsichtig, aus Furcht etwas durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit kaputt zumachen, nahm sie es hoch.

Das Oberteil bestand aus einem Mieder, dass am Rücken geschnürt wurde. Es war durch kunstvolle, silberne Stickereien verziert. Seine Ärmel lagen eng an und begannen ab dem Ellbogen wieder auseinander zu gehen. Der Rock floss, ein anderes Wort wollte ihr bei dessen Anblick nicht in den Sinn kommen, bis auf den Boden. Staunend betrachtete sie das Kunstwerk. Was hatte es in ihrem Zimmer zusuchen? Noch nicht einmal an den Adeligen Frauen der Stadt hatte sie jemals solch eine Pracht bewundern können. Plötzlich vernahm Ravena einen erstickten Aufschrei. Als sie sich dem Ursprungsquell des Geräusches zuwandte, sah sie ihre Chefin und Siägä im Türrahmen stehen. Sie hatte sich vor lauter Überraschung eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst.

"Oh Kindchen, wir haben deinen Schrei gehört. Was ist geschehen und wo hast du denn solch ein Kleid her?" Ravena wollte gerade zu einer Entgegnung ansetzten, als ihre Chefin mit geweiteten Augen fortfuhr: "Und sieh nur, diese Schuhe. Hast du schon einmal so etwas gesehen?" Ravena schaute in die angewiesene Richtung. Nein, hatte sie nicht. Vorsichtig legte sie das Kleid beiseite und wandte sich erstaunt den Schuhen zu. Sie war vorher zu sehr von dem Kleid abgelenkt gewesen, als dass sie ihr aufgefallen wären. Es waren Pantoffel aus blauem Glas, sodass sie perfekt zu dem Kleid passten.

"Nun, damit wäre das Kleidungsproblem wohl gelöst." Endlich konnte sich auch Siägä zu Wort melden. Ravena, sich plötzlich ihrer spärlichen Bekleidung erinnernd, jagte ihren lachenden Freund erschrocken aus ihrer Kammer. Sie seufzte auf, irgendwie schien sie in letzter Zeit ein Händchen dafür zu haben halb nackt von diversen Männern erwischt zu werden.

"Also Mädchen, ich hab ja keine Ahnung wie solch ein Kleid in dein Zimmer kommt, aber es scheint, dass du mit deinem Sieg heute einen reichen Gönner gewonnen hast."

Ravena dachte nach. Einen Gönner? Wer würde ihr den schon solch ein kostbares Geschenk machen? Weshalb nur entzog sich in den letzten Tagen alles, aber auch wirklich alles ihrer Kontrolle? Seufzend strich sie wieder über das Kleid. Siägä hatte Recht, damit wäre das Kleiderproblem tatsächlich gelöst- und dennoch behagt ihr der Gedanke in jemandes Schuld zu stehen ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

"Raveeeeeeeena, nun stell dich nicht so an und komm schon runter!" Siägäs Stimme hallte nach oben zu ihrer Kammer.

"Nein."

"Wieso nicht? Esmee hat gesagt du wärst fertig." Oh ja, Esmee. Siägäs Beinaheverlobte- wenn er denn endlich mal den Mut aufbringen würde um ihre Hand anzuhalten- war kurze Zeit nach dem kostbaren Fund erschienen, um Ravena über das Turnier, Legolas und natürlich auch den Ball auszufragen. Während der Zeit, die Ravena sich nun schon in Gadara befand, war Esmee zu einer ihren besten Freundinnen geworden. Diese Tatsache allein war schon merkwürdig genug, denn es gab in ganz Mittelerde wohl kein unterschiedlicheres Paar als Ravena und Esmee. Nun, vielleicht Legolas und Gimli ausgeschlossen, dachte Ravena mit einem Lächeln. Esmee war das genaue Gegenteil von ihr. Sie war das, was man allgemein hin als wunderschön bezeichnete. Oh wie beneidete Ravena sie um ihre langen, blonden Haare, die nicht durch ein einziges Löckchen gestört wurden. Ihre Intelligenz konnte es jeder Zeit mit ihrer Schönheit aufnehmen und sie war das Bild einer gut erzogenen, fleißigen Frau, die ihre Aufgaben genau kannte. Dementsprechend erfreute sie sich auch größter Beliebtheit. Siägä sollte sich wohl mit seinem Antrag besser beeilen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ihm jemand zuvor kommt.

"Zu eng!"

"Was?"

"Dieses Kleid ist mir definitiv zu eng!" Ravena betrachtete sich zweifelnd im Spiegel. Esmee hatte ihr kurzerhand beim Anziehen und Zurechtmachen geholfen. Eine Tatsache wofür Ravena ihr sehr dankbar gewesen war- hätte sie alleine doch noch nicht einmal das Kleid anbekommen. Aber das größte Kunstwerk stellten eindeutig ihre Haare dar. Esmee hatte darauf bestanden Ravenas Haare offen zu lassen, sodass sie nun in langen Wellen über ihren Rücken fielen und erst an ihren Kniekehlen endeten. Während dem stundenlangen Kämmen hatte sie Ravena über Legolas ausgefragt, denn natürlich war nicht nur ihr, sondern auch allen anderen Zuschauern aufgefallen, dass ihr Kuss ‚etwas' länger gedauert hatte, als es vielleicht schicklich gewesen wäre. Ravena war froh endlich einmal ihr Herz erleichtern zu können.

"Das Kleid ist nicht zu eng, sondern figurbetont, Ravena.", ließ sich nun auch Esmees vergnügte Stimme vernehmen. Sie kannte Ravenas Gefühle zu dem Elbenprinzen und hatte alles unternommen, damit sie ihm auch auffallen würde- falls das überhaupt noch nötig sein sollte. Amüsiert erinnerte sie sich an das selige Lächeln auf den Lippen des Elben kurz nach dem Kuss. Sie gönnte Ravena diese Liebe von Herzen und hoffte, dass alles klappen würde, denn seit sie Ravena nun kannte hatte sie niemals erlebt, dass sie sich einem Verehrer so geöffnet hatte.

"Ich bekomme keine Luft." Wieder betrachtete Ravena ihr Spiegelbild. Das hier war nicht sie. So weit sie zurückdenken konnte war sie schon immer wild und unbändig gewesen- in etwa so wie ihre Haare- und nun sollte sie plötzlich in ein Korsett eingeschnürt werden? Nein, das war gegen ihre Natur. Sie konnte jetzt schon vorhersagen, dass an diesem Abend etwas schief gehen würde. Esmee hätte an ihrer Stelle auf diesen Ball gehen sollen. Sie würde sicherlich in kein Fettnäpfchen treten.

"Ravena, du machst dich jetzt auf der Stelle hier herunter." Sie seufzte auf. Gegen den dominanten Befehl ihrer Chefin würde sie wohl kaum ankommen können. Vorsichtig, so als hätte sie Angst ihre Glasschuhe zu zerbrechen, machte sie sich auf ihren Weg nach unten. Amüsiert betrachtete sie die offenen Münder die sie unten erwarteten. Natürlich hatte sich die Nachricht von Ravenas Einladung schnell herumgesprochen, sodass nicht wenige vorwitzige Nachbarn dem Wirtshaus einen Besuch abgestattet hatten- schließlich bekam man Ravena so nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht.

"Ravena", Siägä starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, "du siehst ja wie eine richtige Frau aus."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Siägä nun mit tausend Pfeilen durchbohrt worden.

"Du verstehst es wirklich einer Frau Komplimente zu machen.", meinte Ravena ironisch, "ich frage mich wirklich was Esmee an dir findet."

"Da bist du ja wieder, Ravena", erwiderte er nun mit einem frechen Grinsen, "ich dachte schon du hättest dich komplett in eine dieser Dame verwandelt. Aber mit deinem Mundwerk solltest du dich vorsehen. Du weißt in welche Schwierigkeiten dich das immer bringt."

"Und du solltest auf deinen Rücken aufpassen. Du weißt wir haben wegen dem Fluss noch eine Rechnung offnen.", flüsterte sie daraufhin drohend in Siägäs Ohr, sodass nur er es hören konnte. Das hielt ihn von weiteren Kommentaren ab.

"Ach hör nicht auf ihn, Ravena. Du siehst toll aus.", meinte nun Esmee solidarisch.

"Ja, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Danke für alles." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin.

"Viel Glück." Ravena fragte sich ob Esmees Kommentar auf den Ball oder auf Legolas bezogen war- wahrscheinlich auf beides.

"Und jetzt zeig diesen Adeligen einmal wie man richtig feiert."

"Und pass auf, dass du nichts kaputt machst oder niemandem auf die Füße trittst." Mit so oder so ähnlichen Ratschlägen wurde Ravena in Richtung des Schlosses verabschiedet.

* * *

Das große Tor wurde von vier Soldaten bewacht. Unschlüssig bewegte sie sich darauf zu. Was wenn man sie nicht einlassen würde? Immerhin war sie keine von ihnen. Sobald sie die Wächter erreicht hatte, wurde sie misstrauisch in Augenschein genommen. Sie musste ziemlich verloren ausgesehen haben. Außerdem war sie alleine- höchst ungewöhnlich für eine Frau zu so später Stunde. Ihr Pferd Luke, auf dem sie her geritten war, hatte sie einige Straßen vorher bei einem Freund ihres Chefs untergestellt.

"Name?" Die Stimme des Wächters klang nicht unfreundlich, doch man merkte ihm an, dass er sie nicht für einen geladenen Gast hielt.

"Ravena.", antwortete sie unsicher. Was, wenn man sich nur einen großen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt hatte? "Ravena Dunkirk."

Der Soldat ging eine Liste durch. Ravenas Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen, doch plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf.

"Ja hier haben wir Euch.", und etwas freundlicher setzte er hinzu, "Sie sind der Ehrengast."

Ehrengast? Ravena war sich nicht sicher ob das etwas gutes bedeutete. Sie war noch nie auf einem Ball gewesen und das letzte was sie an diesem Abend brauchen konnte, war Aufmerksamkeit. Auf ein Zeichen des Wachmanns hin öffneten zwei seiner Männer das Tor, sodass Ravena eintreten konnte.

"Ach übrigens" Ravena drehte sich zu dem Soldaten um. Würde man sie etwa doch nicht einlassen? "Euer Siegesschuss wird noch lange seinen Gleichen suchen."

Erleichtert stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und schenkte dem Soldaten ein schelmisches Lächeln. "Das will ich meinen." Damit trat sie durch das Tor.

Nur unbewusste registrierte sie noch, wie das Tor hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss fiel, denn diese vollkommen andere Welt in der sie sich jetzt befand, beanspruchte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Staunend blickte sie sich um. Sie war, wie alle Gäste an diesem Abend, durch das Parktor eingetreten. Von diesem Tor aus führte eine prächtige Allee gerade auf das Schloss zu. Die Bäume, die auf beiden Seiten des Pfades wuchsen trafen sich mit ihren Ästen in der Mitte des Weges, sodass sie ein schützendes Blätterdach bildeten. Dieser Anblick würde unter normalen Umständen schon zum träumen anregen, doch für die heutige Nacht war alles noch prunkvoller geschmückt worden. Überall säumten Fackeln, die der gesamten Szenerie etwas Märchenhaftes verliehen, die Pfade. Das ungetrübte Sternenzelt am Himmel, das sich nur vereinzelt durch das Blätterdach seinen Weg bahnen konnte, tat sein übriges. Angezogen von den Lichtern und Stimmen am Ende der Allee, raffte Ravena ihr Kleid und begann sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Als sie das Ende der Allee erreicht hatte, blieb sie ein weiteres Mal staunend stehen, um alle neuen Eindrücke auf sich wirken zu lassen. Der große Gartenbereich vor dem Schloss war ebenfalls zum Tanzen hergerichtet worden. Er war mit prachtvollen Zelten, fremdartigen Lampions und unzähligen Fackeln geschmückt. Auf Ravena machte alles einen unwirklichen Eindruck. Plötzlich wurde sie wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, denn mit ihrem Erscheinen zog sie jede Menge teils misstrauische, teils interessierte Blicke auf sich.

"Wer ist diese rothaarige Fremde in diesem wundervollen Kleid?", konnte man es überall flüstern und raunen hören. Ravena versuchte es so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren und den Menschen, an denen sie vorüber kam, freundlich zuzunicken. Plötzlich musste sie lächeln. Höchstwahrscheinlich kannten all diese Menschen sie bereits von dem Turnier am heutigen Mittag- ohne Schmutz im Gesicht und in ihrem jetzigen Aufzug erkannte man sie bloß nicht.

Bemüht selbstsicher zu wirken, nahm sie die letzten Stufen zum Ballsaal in Angriff. Doch als sie oben angekommen war zögerte sie. Was hatte sie hier nur zu suchen? Nichts. Man würde sich allerhöchstens einen Spaß aus ihrem Turnierauftritt machen. Plötzlich überkam sie ein ungeheures Bedürfnis, sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und sich davon zu machen. Aber ihre Flucht fand ein jähes Ende, als sie während ihrer gehetzten Kehrtwendung mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Ravena wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Noch keine halbe Stunde da, und schon hatte sie sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Plötzlich spürte sie die Hände an ihren Oberarmen, die sie kurz nach dem Zusammenprall aufgefangen hatten, damit sie nicht zurückfallen konnte. Zögernd schaute sie nach oben und hoffte dabei inständig nicht den König über den Haufen gerannt zu haben. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte zusammen, als sie sich plötzlich den blauen Augen des Elbenprinzen gegenüber sah. Unwillkürlich musste sie an den Kuss denken und sich fragen wie es wohl wäre diese Lippen noch ein weiteres mal auf den ihren zu spüren. Doch gleich darauf brachte sie sich selbst zur Räson. Sie durfte sich nicht schon wieder in ihren Gefühlen verlieren- vor allem wenn sie nicht wusste ob sie auch erwidert wurden. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass der Elb noch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, seine Hände von ihr zu nehmen. Er hielt sie mit seinen Augen gefangen. Wie lange standen sie so dort? Ravena hatte bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage jedwedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren. Sie musste etwas sagen. Er erwartete bestimmt eine Entschuldigung.

"Es...es tut mir leid." Legolas musste lächeln. Da war sie schon wieder: diese Röte auf ihren Wangen, die anscheinend unweigerlich jedem ihrer Zusammentreffen folgte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden sie wieder loszulassen. Dazu war er viel zu sehr in ihrem Duft und ihrer Schönheit gefangen. Sie war vielleicht keine Schönheit im konventionellen Sinne, doch da war etwas, das tief aus ihrem Inneren nach draußen schien und dieses etwas machte sie schöner als jede Elbe, die er je erblickt hatte. Er musste an den Kuss denken. Was gäbe er dafür nur noch ein einziges Mal ihre Lippen spüren zu können- aber er durfte nichts überstürzen. Heute Mittag hatte er ihr nicht die geringste Chance einer Entscheidung gelassen, doch beim nächsten Mal, wenn es denn eins geben sollte, sollte es aus ihrem freien Willen heraus geschehen.

"Es ist keine Entschuldigung von Nöten, meine Dame, denn ich kann mir nichts berauschenderes vorstellen als ihre Nähe." Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich noch einen Tick mehr ins Rötliche. Legolas bemerkte schnell, dass sie diese Art von Komplimenten nicht gewohnt war. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er es liebte der Grund für ihre roten Wangen zu sein- gaben sie ihm doch einen Einblick in ihr Innerstes. Solch eine Natürlichkeit erlebte er selten bei den abgebrühten Damen, die solche Komplimente täglich zu hören bekamen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir hinein gehen? Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass sie vorhatten uns schon zu verlassen? Der Tanz hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen." Ravena verfluchte sich ein weiteres Mal dafür, dass sie die Farbe ihrer Wangen nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, sobald sie in die Augen dieses Elben sah. Wieso nur brachte er sie immer wieder aus dem Konzept?  
Sie seufzte auf und gab sich geschlagen.

"Nein, natürlich können wir hinein gehen." Damit reichte er ihr seinen Arm, den sie vorsichtig nahm. In diesem märchenhaften Licht wirkte er noch schöner. Er trug nicht seine gewöhnliche braungrüne Kleidung, in der sie ihn sonst immer gesehen hatte, sondern eine funkelnde tiefblaue Tunika zu einer schwarzen Hose. Gemeinsam traten sie schließlich ein. Die meisten Gäste saßen bereits, das Abendmahl erwartend, an ihren Tischen. Sofort wandten sich ihnen alle Blicke zu. Wieder wunderte man sich über die Identität dieser rothaarigen Schönheit, die in Begleitung des Elbenprinzes erschienen ist. Aber nicht alle Blicke waren wohl gesonnen. Viele anwesende Damen packte angesichts Ravenas wunderschönem Kleid und der Beachtung die man ihr zuteil werden ließ der Neid- nicht zuletzt, weil man sich selbst an die Seite des Elben wünschte. Doch von alldem bekam Ravena nichts mit, denn sie wurde zu sehr von der Pracht des Ballsaals eingenommen. Sie war froh über Legolas an ihrer Seite, der sie sanft führte. Ohne ihn wäre sie sich ziemlich verloren vorgekommen.

Doch als sie plötzlich bemerkte in welche Richtung er sie dirigierte wurde sie unsicher. Ihr Griff um den Arm des Prinzen wurde fester. Legolas bemerkte das und sah sie fragend an.

"Ihr geht genau auf den Tisch des Königs zu.", zischte sie ihm leise zu. Unwillkürlich musste Legolas wieder lächeln. Es schien, als habe sie mit dem Äpfelbombardement und dem Bogenschießen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen.

"Aber natürlich. Dort ist unser Platz."

"Da ist Euer Platz, aber bestimmt nicht meiner." Sie hörte sich etwas verunsichert an.

"Sicher ist dort Euer Platz. Ihr seit doch der Ehrengast." Einmal mehr verwünschte Ravena sich selbst. Jetzt musste er schon mit ihr reden wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Was er jetzt wohl schon wieder von ihr halten mochte? Aufseufzend ließ sie sich von ihm in ihr Schicksal führen. Sie wartete nur darauf, dass irgendetwas schief gehen würde. Als sie am Tisch des Königs ankamen, wurden sie sofort aufmerksam beäugt. Legolas machte Ravena mit allen bekannt. Neben der gesamten Ringgemeinschaft und der Königin, war auch noch deren Vater, Lord Elrond mit seinen Beratern anwesend. Außerdem gaben sich der Baron, Herzog Randulf, die Abordnung aus Lothlorien und einige hochrangige Adelige aus Gadara die Ehre. Angesicht dieser Persönlichkeiten hätte Ravena nichts lieber getan, als sich im hintersten Ecken des Ballsaals zu verkriechen. Hier hatte sie wirklich nichts zu suchen. Außerdem spürte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sie alle ihren Kuss mitbekommen hatten, wieder eine, mittlerweile nur allzu bekannte, Wärme in ihr Gesicht steigen.

"Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen meine Tischdame zu sein?", sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Legolas zu, der sie abwartend ansah. Als sie durch ein Nicken ihre Zustimmung signalisiert hatte, zog er glücklich den Stuhl neben Pippin für sie zurück und setzte sich, nachdem sie sich darauf niedergelassen hatte, neben sie. Ravena harte derweil der Dinge die da kommen würden. Wie würden wohl Herzog Randulf und die Elben auf ihre Täuschung reagieren?


	9. Kapitel7 2Teil

**Kapitel 7**

**Teil 2 **

* * *

Sobald Legolas und Ravena sich gesetzt hatten, wurde das Mädchen von allen aufmerksam beäugt. Wurden da nicht gar einige wissende oder amüsierte Blicke ausgetauscht? Was ging hier vor? Sie blickte kurz zu Legolas, doch der schien von all dem nichts mitbekommen zu haben- oder sich zumindest nichts anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich in ihrer Nervosität auch nur eingebildet. Sie atmete tief durch. Wenn sie nicht bald ruhiger werden würde, würde wirklich noch etwas Schreckliches schief gehen.

"Es freut mich, dass Ihr heute Abend hier seid, Ravena." Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, als der König sie direkt ansprach.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre hier sein zu dürfen, Eure Majestät." "Eine Ehre, die ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient habe", setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Sie fragte sich immer noch, was genau den König dazu bewogen haben mochte, sie für ihre Täuschung auch noch zu belohnen. Vielleicht würde sie es noch schneller erfahren, als es ihr lieb sein konnte.

"Die Ehre liegt ganz auf unserer Seite." Noch bevor sie sich über die Worte der Königin wundern konnte, fuhr diese auch schon fort: "Es findet sich selten jemand, der es so leicht mit Herzog Randulf, geschweige denn mit Legolas aufnehmen kann." Wieder wurde Ravena rot. Beinahe schien es, als habe die Königin diesen letzten Teil zweideutig gemeint. Als das Mädchen die übrigen Gesichter am Tisch betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass sie ausschließlich freundlich gesonnen waren. War denn wirklich niemand über ihr Verhalten erzürnt? Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal entschuldigt hatte.

"Aber...aber das habe ich nicht verdient. Ich meine..." Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter.

"Ihr meint, Ihr habt es nicht verdient heute Abend hier zu sein, weil Ihr durch Eure Verkleidung, nicht nur Euren König, sondern das gesamte Publikum getäuscht habt?", half König Elessar ihr nach. Ravena blieb nichts anderes übrig, als demütig den Kopf zu senken. Doch plötzlich vernahm sie schon wieder dieses amüsierte Lachen. Erstaunt blickte sie ihren Herrscher an. Ihr tollpatschiger Entschuldigungsversuch und ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck brachte nun auch die übrigen dazu in Aragorns Lachen mit einzufallen. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich noch mehr. Wieder einmal hatte sie sich komplett der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben- sicherlich nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich durch ein Bogenschießturnier schon lange nicht mehr so gut unterhalten worden bin. Allein Haldirs Gesichtsausdruck nach Eurer Demaskierung war schon Grund genug Euch zu belohnen." Ravena war verblüfft. Ihr König schien nicht nur weise zu regieren, sondern auch eine gute Portion Humor zu haben. Doch Haldir schien nicht geneigt, diesen Seitenhieb unkommentiert wegzustecken.

"Was heißt hier MEIN Gesichtsausdruck, Aragorn? Es war doch Legolas, dem beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen sind." Legolas waren fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, als er sie erkannt hatte? Schnell hatte sie sich von einem schelmisch grinsenden Haldir ab- und dafür ihrem Tischherrn zugewandt. Sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Ohren sich gefährlich ins rötliche verfärbt hatten. Doch bevor sie sicher sein konnte, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Ja Legolas, eigentlich hättest gerade du es besser wissen müssen. Nach all euren merkwürdigen Zusammentreffen war doch so ein Wiedersehen die einzige mögliche Konsequenz." Ravena wusste nicht ob sie nun belustigt oder entsetzt sein sollte. Wieso schienen bereits alle von ihren Zusammentreffen zu wissen? Was genau hatte Legolas oder der Zwerg ihnen erzählt? Bestimmt nichts Gutes. Immerhin ist sie ihnen einmal im Nachtgewand vor die Füße gefallen und nackt beim Baden erwischt worden. Einmal mehr wünschte sie sich ein Loch um darin zu versinken.

"Nein Pippin", Gimli sah sich gezwungen seinem Ruf ein weiteres Mal alle Ehre zu erweisen. "Bedenkt man die peinlichen Umstände ihrer Zusammentreffen, wäre die einzige mögliche Konsequenz ein Pfeil in Legolas Hintern gewesen." Daraufhin brach der gesamte Tisch in Lachen aus- nur Legolas und Ravena wussten nicht so recht wo sie hin schauen sollten.

Der Elbenprinz konnte es nicht fassen, dass seine Freunde ihm so in den Rücken gefallen waren. Spätestens nach ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vor ganz Gadara waren die Gefühle, die er dieser Sterblichen entgegenbrachte für alle offensichtlich gewesen und nun schienen sie alles zu tun um ihn vor Ravena lächerlich zu machen- einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie, dem Grad ihrer Wangenrötung nach zu urteilen, auch peinlich berührt zu sein schien. Glücklicherweise kam einer weiteren Erwiderung Pippins das Servieren des Abendmahls zuvor- etwas, dass jeden Hobbit ruhig stellte.

Während sie ihre Suppe auslöffelte, dankte Ravena allen Göttern für die gute Erziehung ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie im zarten Alter von neun Jahren auch nie wirklich eingesehen hatte, weshalb man seine Suppe nicht schlürfen oder aufsetzen durfte, war sie nun überglücklich darüber, dass ihre Mutter stets peinlich genau auf ihre Tischmanieren geachtet hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, noch einmal eine Chance zu bekommen, um Ihr dafür zu danken.

"Ravena, erlaubt Ihr mir eine Frage zu stellen?" Erstaunt wandte sie sich an Gandalf. Er hatte sie, von ihrer Begrüßung einmal abgesehen, den ganzen Abend noch nicht angesprochen und sich stattdessen mit Lord Elrond unterhalten. Er hatte immer noch diese wissende Aura um sich- gerade so als könne man nichts vor ihm verbergen. Ein Umstand, der Ravena ganz und gar nicht behagt hätte, wenn sich ihr nicht schon längst der Eindruck aufgezwungen hätte, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte.

"Aber sicher.", nickte sie. Sie fragte sich was nun wohl kommen würde.

"Woher stammen sie?"

"Wie bitte?", Ravena war ehrlich überrascht. Wie konnte er nur wissen, dass sie nicht aus Gadara kam?

"Nun, ihr Akzent. Ihr habt ihn beinahe dem hiesigen angepasst, aber dennoch lässt sich etwas Fremdes darin wieder finden." Sie war verblüfft. Ravena war sich nicht darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass sie mit Akzent sprach.

"Ithilien- ich bin in Ithilien geboren worden." Legolas horchte auf.

"Ithilien!", Ravena schaute den Elbenprinzen mit ihren großen Augen an. Fast amüsierte sie seine kindliche Erregung, die ihn bei der Nennung dieses Namens ergriffen hatte. "Es ist wunderschön dort. Die ithilischen Wälder sind einmalig in diesen Gefilden." Verträumt schloss Legolas die Augen und dachte an dieses Land, dass ihm gleich bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt dort ans Herz gewachsen war. Damals, während den Ringkriegen, hatte er nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt es näher kennen zu lernen, doch er hatte sich geschworen das eines Tages nachzuholen- vielleicht sogar eine Kolonie zu gründen. Konnte es Zufall sein, dass die Frau, die sein Herz erobert hatte, ausgerechnet aus diesem Land stammte?

"Ja, das sind sie.", Ravena lächelte Legolas mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln an. Das ihre Heimat, die sie so liebte, solch eine Begeisterung in ihm auslösen konnte, gefiel ihr. Legolas gefiel indessen Ravenas Lächeln. Was gäbe er dafür, es jeden Tag auf ihr Gesicht zaubern zu können- es stand ihr mindestens so gut wie ihre Röte.

"Ithilien also", murmelte Gandalf nun in seinen langen Bart, "hm, hm, interessant. Wirklich interessant." Ravena, die nur die Hälfte seiner genuschelten Worte verstanden hatte, wunderte sich. Auch die übrigen am Tisch warteten gespannt auf eine Erklärung Gandalfs:

"Interessant?" Das riss den Zauberer wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Ja, sehr sogar.", er machte eine kleine Pause, nur um dann verschmitzt fortzufahren: "Verzeiht mir die Anspielung bitte, aber ich kenne nur einen Dunkirk mit einer solchen Haarfarbe. Ihr seid nicht zufällig Ulferts und Saphrias Tochter?" Ravena hätte sich beinahe an ihrem Essen verschluckt. Woher kannte dieser Zauberer ihre Eltern? Auch die anderen waren ehrlich überrascht- immerhin hatten sie Ravena für ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen gehalten- und nun stellte sich heraus, dass Gandalf der Weiße ihre Eltern kannte? Wie war das möglich?

"Dann ist es also wahr!", wandte sich nun auch Aragorn zu Gandalf, "Ihre Bewegungen hatten während dem Turnier schon etwas vertrautes- doch mir wollte nicht einfallen woher."

Verwirrung ergriff Ravena. Was wurde hier gespielt?

"Ihr...Ihr kennt meine Eltern?", fragte sie schüchtern, von einem zum anderen blickend.

"In der Tat." Mit einem fast bedauernden Lächeln fuhr Aragorn fort: "Allerdings geht diese Bekanntschaft noch auf meine Zeit als Waldläufer zurück. Das letzte mal als ich die Ehre hatte ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten, war gerade Euer Bruder Vilem geboren worden."

"Vilem", wiederholte Ravena den Namen wie in Trance. Wie lange schon hatte sie niemanden mehr seinen Namen aussprechen gehört? - und nun geschah es ausgerechnet durch ihren König. Vilem war der drittälteste Sohn seines Vaters und Ravenas liebster Bruder. Ständig waren sie gemeinsam durch die Wälder gestreift oder hatten allerhand Streiche ausgeheckt. Nie war ihm die kleine Schwester ein Klotz am Bein gewesen- konnte sie sich doch besser prügeln als jeder Bursche aus dem Dorf. So jung sie auch damals noch gewesen war- als er sich Faramir angeschlossen hatte, hatte es ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Sie hatte keinen ihrer Brüder jemals wieder gesehen. Niemand wusste, was aus ihnen geworden war. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren sie gefallen. Bei diesen traurigen Gedanken zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass eine Frage immer noch nicht geklärt worden ist:

"Aber woher kennt Ihr meine Eltern?" Auch wenn Aragorn damals noch kein König gewesen war- ihre Eltern hätten ihr doch bestimmt von solch einem bemerkenswerten Mann erzählt.

"Bevor Euer Vater Eure Mutter kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, streiften wir gemeinsam durch Mittelerde und hatten dabei so manches Abenteuer zu bestehen.", der König musste in seiner Erinnerung laut auflachen, "Er hat mir so manches mal das Leben gerettet. Doch leider wurde ich kurz nach der Geburt Eures Bruders von anderen Dingen in Beschlag genommen.", Aragorn musste an die Jahre vor Saurons Auferstehung denken. Schon damals hatten sich die bösen Omen verdichtet und er war gemeinsam mit Gandalf bemüht, ihnen auf den Grund zu gehen. "Ich bedaure es zutiefst, in all diesen langen Jahren nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, ihn und Eure Mutter zu besuchen."

Nicht nur in Ravena machte sich Erstaunen breit. Welche Wendungen würde dieser merkwürdige Abend wohl noch bereithalten? Plötzlich musste der König schmunzeln.

"Aber ich sehe an Eurer Verblüffung, dass Ihr anscheinend nichts von alldem wusstet."

"Nein", gab Ravena nun verschämt zu, "nicht dass ich mich erinnern könnte." Doch Plötzlich schaltete sich Frodo ein.

"Ihr müsste wissen, dass Aragorn viele Namen hat.", meinte er bedächtig, "vielleicht hatte Euer Vater ihn anders genannt. Uns selbst stellte er sich das erste Mal als Streicher vor." Die Hobbits kicherten bei dem Gedanken an das Missverständnis, das ihr erstes Zusammentreffen mit sich gebracht hatte. Indessen weckte der Name in Ravena eine Erinnerung.

"Streicher", meinte sie nun bedächtig lächelnd, "ich erinnere mich an eine Menge Geschichten, die von einem Streicher handelten. Mein Vater erzählte sie mir immer vor dem Zubettgehen." Ihre kindliche Aufgeregtheit brachte alle am Tisch zum Schmunzeln. Ihr Vater ein Freund des Königs, wer hätte das gedacht?

"Und mich hat er etwa ausgelassen?" Mit gespielter Empörung mischte sich nun der Zauberer wieder ein. Ravena konnte nicht anders als lachen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", meinte sie kichernd, "Die Abenteuer von Gandalf und Streicher gehörten zu meinen Lieblingsgeschichten. Ich hielt sie immer für Märchen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie wahr sein könnten?"

Gandalf betrachtete sie aufmerksam. "Wisst Ihr, Ihr seid Eurem Vater nicht unähnlich- nicht zuletzt wegen Euren Haaren, wenn ich das einmal anmerken darf." Verlegen senkte sie die Augen. Wie hatte sie sich früher immer gewünscht, wenigstens etwas von der Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben. "Doch die Augen habt ihr eindeutig von Eurer Mutter", fuhr Gandalf versonnen fort. "Wie geht es Euren Eltern?" Plötzlich wurde Ravena wieder ernst, denn erneut ergriff die Trauer ihr Herz.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie schließlich leise zu. Als sie in die fragenden Gesichter der Übrigen sah, ergänzte sie mit einer traurigen Stimme: "Während einem Angriff auf unser Dorf wurde ich von ihnen getrennt. Ich habe sie niemals wieder gefunden. Ach, wie hoffe ich, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Seit damals habe ich mich alleine durchs Leben geschlagen." Ravena hoffte, dass sie sich damit zufrieden geben würden. Zu sehr brannten die grausamen Erinnerungen noch in ihr, als dass sie sie hier vor so vielen unbekannten Menschen hätte offenbaren können- wahrscheinlich würde sie nie dazu in der Lage sein. Außerdem erkannte sie, wie nah ihre Aussagen dem König und Gandalf gegangen waren. Sie wollte sie nicht noch weiter beunruhigen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine sanfte Berührung. Als sie nach unten schaute, sah sie, dass Legolas unauffällig ihre Hand ergriffen hatte. Überrascht blickte sie ihm direkt in die wunderschönen Augen, die nun tiefes Mitgefühl verrieten. Beinahe zärtlich drückte er ihre Hand.

"Das tut mir Leid!", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Ich hoffe, dass Ihr eines Tages die Chance haben werdet Eure Familie wieder zutreffen." Dankbar lächelte Ravena ihn an. Er hatte sie aus der Trauer, die sie zu überwältigen drohte, wieder herausgerissen. Auch Aragorn und Gandalf schienen sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Die Kriege hatten so viele Opfer gefordert- und dennoch hatten sie hier eine ganz besondere junge Frau vor sich sitzen.

"Euer Vater wäre heute sehr stolz auf Euch gewesen, Ravena." Überrascht sah sie ihren König an. Er lächelte. "Jetzt ist mir auch klar, woher ihr Euer Talent habt. Ulfert konnte es ohne Schwierigkeit mit jedem Elben Mittelerdes aufnehmen. Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen, Legolas, aber du hattest von Anfang an noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt." Der Elbenprinz war alles andere verärgert über Aragorns Kommentar. Er schaute zu Ravena und spürte die Wärme ihrer Hand, die er noch immer in seiner hielt. Er hatte bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen keine Chance mehr gehabt- brauchte sie ihn doch nur anzusehen um ihn zu entwaffnen.

Als man das Mahl beendet hatte, begann das Orchester zum Tanz aufzuspielen. Gemeinsam begab man sich nach draußen, wo die großen Terrassen und Gärten zum Tanzen hergerichtet worden waren. Für die, die es nach einer kleinen Pause verlangte waren wunderschön verzierte Stühle und Tische aufgestellt worden. Es war eine warme, sternenklare Nacht. Ravena, wieder an Legolas Arm, war sprachlos über den sagenhaften Anblick. Sie fragte sich welche Überraschungen an diesem merkwürdigen Abend noch auf sie warten würden. Hoffentlich erwartete man nicht von ihr zu tanzen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals solche Schuhe getragen zu haben. Es würde in einem Desaster enden.

"Würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mir diesen Tanz zu schenken, meine Dame?" Umsonnst gehofft. Angesichts der Stimme des Elbenprinzen fuhr sie zusammen.

"Nein", gab sie erschrocken zurück.

Legolas war angesichts ihrer Absage enttäuscht. Wie gerne würde er sie ganz ungeniert in seinen Armen halten und ihre Nähe spüren können. Doch das Nein war ihm etwas zu früh gekommen, als dass er sie so leicht aufgeben hätte.

"Nein?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"N...ein." Ravena verfluchte sich schon wieder für ihre Plumpheit. Noch nicht einmal einen Korb konnte sie angemessen austeilen.

"Wieso nicht?" Legolas blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dabei griff er nach ihrer Hand und liebkoste sie zärtlich mit seinen Fingern. Ravena merkte wie ihr Widerstand schwand. Weshalb nur konnte dieser dämliche Elb einfach kein Nein akzeptieren? Aber wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass sie nicht tanzen konnte- zumindest nicht die Standarttänze der Adeligen und ganz bestimmt nicht in diesen Schuhen. Sie würde sich einmal mehr lächerlich machen. Doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sie auch Legolas nicht verletzten.

"Ich..."

"Ja?"

"Ich kann nicht tanzen.", flüsterte sie ihm verlegen ins Ohr. Ihr Atem, der dabei die empfindliche Spitze seines Ohres streifte raubte ihm alle Sinne. Dennoch seufzte er erleichtert auf. Es lag also nicht an ihm. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem schönen Gesicht aus.

"Das glaube ich Euch nicht. Jeder kann doch Tanzen.", meinte Legolas mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit der Welt.

"Aber nicht so." Dabei deutete sie auf die eleganten Paare, die sich grazil über die Tanzfläche bewegten. Jetzt ließ Legolas ein herzliches Lachen hören. Ravena war so herrlich erfrischend. Er merkte, dass sie in dieser, ihr unbekannten, Welt unglaublich nervös war, doch sie schlug sich gut- besser als jeder es vermutet hätte.

"Ach was. Nun kommt schon.", meinte der Prinz, bevor er sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen packte und hinter sich zur Tanzfläche herzog. Ravena konnte es nicht fassen. An diesem Abend würde ihr auch nichts erspart bleiben. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, legte Legolas beschwingt seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte, während er seine linke Hand in ihre legte. Ravena gab sich schließlich geschlagen. Sich ihrem Schicksal fügend, legte auch sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Doch irgendetwas schien sie falsch zu machen, denn der Elb sah sie mit fragenden Augen an.

"Was?", fragte sie verunsichert.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er sie packte und ganz eng an sich heranzog.

"Das!", meinte er nun mit einem schon wesentlich zufriedeneren Grinsen. Ravena schluckte. Sie sog Legolas betörenden Geruch ein. Er roch so frisch wie eine grüne Wiese nach einem Sommerregen. Seine Arme fühlten sich so stark an. Sie war froh darüber, dass der Elb sie so fest hielt, denn ihre Beine zitterten schon bedenklich. Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Zunächst hatte Ravena einige Probleme mit den ungewohnten Bewegungen, sodass sie unbeholfen versuchte mit ihrem Tanzpartner schritt zu halten. Doch Legolas war ein guter Führer, der es mit der Form nicht all zu genau zu nehmen schien. Als sie sich erst einmal ganz seinen Bewegungen ergeben hatte, wurde es einfacher und Ravena begann sich zu entspannen- allerdings nicht ohne sich ein weiteres Mal darüber zu Wundern, wie leicht sie sich schon wieder die Kontrolle hatte entziehen lassen. Doch sie hatte in den letzten Tagen so viele neue Seiten an sich entdeckt, dass sie langsam begann davor zu resignieren. Stattdessen wandte sie wieder all ihre Sinne ihrem Gegenüber zu und genoss es ihm so nah sein zu können. Vertraut schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust, als der Tanz immer langsamer wurde. Sie konnte sogar seinen Herzschlag wahrnehmen. Irrte sie sich oder schlug es schneller als gewöhnlich?

Legolas sah auf Ravena hinunter. Sie reichte ihm gerade einmal bis zu seiner Brust. Er bemerkte kaum das verträumte Lächeln, das sich auf seine Züge geschlichen hatte. Sie hatte sich in seine Arme geschmiegt und sie begann ihm zu vertrauen. Diese beiden Tatsachen berauschten ihn mehr als alles andere. Hoffentlich würde dieser Tanz niemals enden.

Doch der Tanz fand sein Ende viel zu früh. Ravena war von Legolas Nähe noch so benommen, dass sie kaum mehr wahrnahm, wie das Orchester aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an. War sie ihm vielleicht zu Nahe getreten? Wären da nicht die vielen Zuschauer gewesen- sie hätte sich keine Sekunde mehr beherrschen können, von seinen Lippen Besitz zu ergreifen. Doch alles was sie auf seinen Zügen finden konnte war ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

"Nun, Ihr müsst zugeben, dass es so schlimm nicht war." Daraufhin erntete Legolas nur ein empörtes Schnauben. Sie musste diesem Elb ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, welche Gefühle er immer wieder in ihr auslösen konnte. Schnell, bevor er einen weiteren Blick auf ihre gefährlich glühenden Wangen erhaschen konnte, machte sie kehrt und entfernte sich von der Tanzfläche. Doch bevor sie sich versah war der Prinz auch schon wieder an ihrer Seite. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen. Plötzlich erblickte Herzog Randulf die beiden. Fröhlich kam er auf sie zu.

"Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch hier, Lady Ravena. Wie ich sehe seid Ihr in sehr guter Begleitung. Dabei klopfte er Legolas lachend auf die Schulter. Ravena schien es, als habe der Herzog schon etwas mehr als einen Becher Wein getrunken. Doch im Gegensatz zu Loi verlor er dabei nichts von seinen Charme- ganz im Gegenteil.

"Ja, es ist wunderschön hier, Herr.", antwortete sie wie es sich geziemte.

"Aber, aber", wehrte der Herzog ab, " Ich bitte Euch, nicht so förmlich. Immerhin habt Ihr mir beinahe eine ganz gehörige Lektion erteilt. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was ich mir von meinen Männer noch alles hätte anhören müssen." Doch ein Blich in sein fröhliches Gesicht sagte Ravena, dass der Herzog ihr nichts übel zu nehmen schien.

"Nun, am Ende hat sie es dann aber doch noch geschafft dich zu besiegen, Randulf.", schaltete Legolas sich amüsiert ein.

"Ja, genau wie dich, mein Freund.", meinte der Hauptmann mit einem breiten Grinsen. "In mehr als einer Hinsicht, wie ich mitbekommen habe." Irritiert schaute Ravena von einem zum anderen. Was ging hier vor? Die beiden redeten ja gerade so, als wäre sie nicht anwesend. Sie räusperte sich. Das erinnerte sie wieder an ihre Manieren. Plötzlich wandte Randulf sich wieder an den Elbenprinzen:

"Legolas, dürfte ich die Dame für einen Tanz entführen?" Innerlich stöhnte Ravena auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte gerade mit Mühe und Not verhindern können dem Elb auf die Füße zu treten- doch ob ihr das ein zweites mal gelingen würde war fraglich. Als der Elb seine Zustimmung signalisiert hatte, reichte Randulf ihr seinen Arm. Gezwungenermaßen ging sie wieder mit ihm zurück zur Tanzfläche. Wurde man als Frau hier denn nie gefragt?

Legolas sah den beiden hinterher. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er konnte es nicht genau deuten, doch er wusste, dass er Randulf am liebsten seinen Wunsch abgeschlagen und Ravena nie wieder hergegeben hätte. War es am Ende vielleicht sogar das, was man gemeinhin als Eifersucht bezeichnete? Er suchte in seinen längst vergangenen Affären- und das waren in seinen nun doch schon fast 3000 Jahren eine Menge gewesen- nach einem ähnlichen Gefühl, doch er konnte sich nicht an eine einzige Elbe erinnern, die es geschafft hätte, in ihm solche Emotionen zu wecken. Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Legolas den Tanz der beiden. Jedes Lachen, dass sie Randulf schenkte verursachte in seinem Herzen einen Schmerz, den tausend Nadeln nicht hätten auslösen können. Er versuchte sich selbst zur Raison zu bringen. Randulf war ein sehr guter Freund und hatte bestimmt nicht mehr im Sinn als sie über ihr doch ganz beachtliches Talent mit dem Bogen auszuhorchen. Er musste wohl sehr erbärmlich gewirkt haben, denn plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine ziemlich amüsiert klingende Stimme.

"Legolas, ich denke du kannst sie getrost für einige Minuten Randulf überlassen. Er ist zu sehr ein Edelmann, als dass er vor deinen Augen mit ihr im Gebüsch verschwinden würde."

"Jetzt setz ihm doch nicht auch noch diese Ideen in den Kopf, Haldir! Schau wie geschockt er nun dreinschaut." Lachend kamen Haldir und Glorfindel auf ihren Freund zu. Legolas seufzte auf. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass die beiden damit durchaus den Kern seiner Befürchtungen getroffen hatten.

"Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich wieder das Vergnügen haben würde.", erwiderte er resignierend, "Wo habt ihr Gimli gelassen- jetzt wo er zu Eurer Seite übergelaufen ist." Erfolglos versuchte der Elbenprinz beleidigt zu klingen.

"Also ich frage mich wo das noch mit dir hinführen soll.", gab Haldir mit einer gespielt sorgenvollen Mimik zu bedenken, "zunächst bist du auf uns wegen dem Zwerg eifersüchtig und nun auch noch auf Randulf wegen dem Mädchen." Doch bevor Legolas etwas darauf erwidern konnte warf Glorfindel eine andere interessante Frage auf.

"Ich frage mich", sein Blick wanderte bedächtig zu dem Prinzen, "wo sie dieses Kleid her hat. Als Dienstmagd wird sie es wohl kaum in ihrem Schrank hängen gehabt haben."

"Wohl kaum." Glorfindel griff nur zu gerne den Faden auf. "Zumal es ganz eindeutig ein elbisches Kleid ist." Wissend schauten die beiden ihren Freund an. Doch der ließ sich nichts anmerken:

"In der Tat, sehr merkwürdig." Innerlich aber lobte Legolas sich selbst für seine Voraussicht. Er musste gestehen, dass er nach dem Turnier ein kleines Gespräch von Ravena belauscht hatte, indem sie sich über ihr Kleidungsproblem ausgelassen hatte. Anschließend hatte er sich kurz mit Arwen beraten, die ihm dabei geholfen hatte ein Kleid für sie auszuwählen. Er musste lächeln. Beinahe hätte sie ihn erwischt, als er es in ihrer Kammer platziert hatte.

"Aber jetzt einmal im Ernst, Legolas.", meinte Haldir nun wieder kameradschaftlich, "Wir freuen uns wirklich, dass du endlich deine große Liebe gefunden hast." Der Elbenprinz seufzte auf.

"Ist es denn so offensichtlich?" Das brachte seine Freunde nun wieder zum lachen.

"Glaub mir, das ist es- und spätestens nach Eurem Kuss hatte es dann auch ganz Gadara erfahren."

"Aber Aragorn hat mich doch dazu aufgefordert." Legolas versuchte sich unbeholfen zu verteidigen.

"Nicht, dass dir das allzu viel ausgemacht hätte.", meinte Glorfindel mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

Haldir ergänzte: "Aragorn hatte mit einem Kuss bestimmt nicht die Entehrung Ravenas vor der gesamten Stadt im Sinn gehabt."

"Entehrung? Ich habe sie doch nicht entehrt." Jetzt war Legolas ernstlich bestürzt. Das letzte was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, war ihr zu schaden.

"So leidenschaftlich wie du vorgegangen bist?" Haldir konnte sich ein Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Dazu war sein, doch sonst immer so selbstsicherer, Freund was dieses Mädchen anbelangte einfach zu unbedacht. "Stell dir einmal vor in welche Schwierigkeiten du sie gebracht hättest, wenn sie jemandem versprochen wäre."

"Versprochen?" Die Möglichkeit war ihm noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Aber dann hätte sie doch seinen Kuss nicht erwidert, oder doch? Das erste Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit war Legolas ernstlich verunsichert. In diesem Moment stießen Randulf und Ravena wieder zu der Gruppe. Eifersüchtig reichte der Elbenprinz seiner Herzensdame wieder den Arm, den sie dann auch glücklich ergriff. Der Tanz mit Randulf war besser gelaufen, als sie es vermutet hätte. Der Herzog hatte einen einnehmenden Charakter. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass sie mit dieser Art von Tanz kaum Erfahrung hatte und sich deshalb ihren Schritten angepasst, die mehr an einen typischen Dorftanz, als an einen Standarttanz erinnerten. Dementsprechend war es auch des Öfteren zu lustigen Missverständnissen gekommen, die sie immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hatten- sehr zum Erstaunen der übrigen Paare. Als sie die Tanzfläche wieder verlassen hatten, war es Ravena als verfolgten sie nicht wenige eifersüchtige Blicke. Zuerst der Elbenprinz und dann auch noch der Herzog- die jungen Damen Gadaras fragten sich, wie sie das wohl angestellt hatte. Doch nun war sie wieder glücklich bei Legolas zu sein.

Gemeinsam machte die Gruppe sich auf die Suche nach einer Sitzgelegenheit. Legolas und Ravena bildeten den Schluss. Ravena wollte gerade eine Bemerkung darüber verlieren, dass sie hinter den anderen zurückblieben, als sie plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille spürte, die sie griffen und ins nächste Gebüsch verschleppten.

"Heyyyy...mpf." Ravenas empörter Aufschrei wurde durch eine Hand auf ihrem Mund gedämpft.

"Psst", Legolas legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein, "oder wollt Ihr, dass man uns entdeckt?" Doch er erntete nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

"Das kommt darauf an, was Ihr mit mir vorhabt." Ravena versuchte ihre Verwirrung zu verbergen. Sie hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung in der Etikette der Adeligen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die ‚Entführung' einer Dame ins nächste Gebüsch ganz bestimmt nicht dazu gehörte. Sie versuchte in Legolas Gesicht zu lesen, doch mehr als ein verschmitztes Lächeln bekam sie nicht zu sehen.

"Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang hättet." Haldirs Bemerkung von vorhin hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. Randulf mochte ein Edelmann sein- nun, er war es nicht. Immerhin hatte er keine Skrupel eine Dame zu verschleppen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er sich morgen schon wieder würde anhören müssen.

"Ein Spaziergang? So weit von den anderen?" Ravena konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass sie sich ernsthaft fürchtete. Hätte Legolas ihr etwas antun wollen, dann hätte er schon viel günstigere Momente dazu gehabt. Dennoch fragte sie sich, was der Elb beabsichtigte.

"Verzeiht, doch Ihr habt nicht gerade den Eindruck gemacht, als würdet ihr Euch in der Gesellschaft all zu wohl fühlen." Wieder einmal wurde sie rot. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Gegenüber es in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerken würde.

"Kommt." Damit packte er Ravenas Arm und lief los. Die beiden lachten ausgelassen, während sie sich durch das Gebüsch einen Weg bahnten.

"Ich frage mich, was Ihr unter einem Spaziergang versteht, Legolas.", meinte Ravena amüsiert. Das Herz des Elben machte angesichts der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie ihn beim Namen nannte, einen kleinen Sprung. Hoffentlich würde sie das noch sehr oft tun.

"Ihr macht aber auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würdet ihr Euch das erste mal durchs Unterholz bewegen.", erwiderte der Elb lachend. "Seht, dort vorne ist ein Licht." Sie folgten dem Flackern solange, bis sie auf einen kleinen Pfad stießen, der von vielen Fackeln beleuchtet wurde. Er führte in ein kleines Wäldchen, das im Schlosspark angelegt war. Staunend blieben die beiden stehen. Mit dem Sternendach über ihnen hatte die Szene etwas mysteriöses. Ravena fasste sich als erstes wieder.

"Kommt." Diesmal war sie es, die lachend die Hand des überraschten Elben ergriff und, mit ihm im Schlepptau, tiefer in das Wäldchen lief. Legolas war über ihre Offenheit sichtlich verwundert. Noch bei ihrem Tanz war sie unglaublich nervös gewesen und nun bewegte sie sich mit einer unglaublichen Natürlichkeit durch den Wald und die Nacht. Es erfreut ihn, dass sie langsam ihre Scheu vor ihm verlor. Plötzlich musste er versonnen lächeln. Angesichts der merkwürdigen Umstände ihrer ersten Begegnungen war es kein Wunder, wenn sie ihm nicht gerade das größte Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

Ravena fragte sich, was gerade mit ihr geschah. Seit sei die anderen Verlassen hatten fühlte sie sich so ausgelassen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es, weil sie endlich den kritischen Blicken der Höflinge entflohen war. Sie wurde langsamer und warf einen Blick auf Legolas. Sie hoffte, dass er sie jetzt nicht für allzu kindisch hielt. Doch er lächelte sie nur glücklich an. Im gehen setzten sie nun ihren Spaziergang fort. Plötzlich unterbrach Legolas die Stille, die die beiden umgab.

"Ravena?"

"Ja?" Sie fragte sich, was nun wohl kommen würde. Der Elb hatte sich ja beinahe schüchtern angehört.

"Erlaubt Ihr mir eine Frage?"

"Eine Frage? Sicher."

"Aber...es ist eine sehr persönliche Frage." Jetzt war Ravena ehrlich Neugierig.

"Das macht nichts, fragt ruhig." Sie lächelte ihn auffordernd an.

"Seid", Legolas holte tief Luft, "Seid ihr eigentlich jemandem versprochen?" Nun war es heraus.

"Versprochen?" Sie fing an zu lachen. Wie kam er nur darauf? Wäre sie versprochen, so würde sie sich in seiner Gegenwart bestimmt nicht wie ein kichernder Backfisch benehmen.

„Nein, wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?"

"Was ist daran so belustigend?" Am liebsten hätte Ravena sich auf die Lippen gebissen, denn Legolas hatte etwas verletzt geklungen.

"Verzeiht bitte, aber Ihr habt doch selbst schon eine kleine Kostprobe meiner Tollpatschigkeit mitbekommen und Ihr könnt mir glauben- ich bin noch zu viel schlimmeren in der Lage.", sie kicherte, "Damit habe ich bis jetzt noch jeden Interessierten erfolgreich vergraulen können." Jetzt lachte auch Legolas wieder. Bei ihm würde ihr das nicht so leicht gelingen.

"Ihr verkennt Euch, meine Dame. Ihr seid in der Lage auf 100Fuss einen Pfeil ins Schwarze Auge der Zielscheibe zu schießen. Ich frage mich, was daran Tollpatschig sein könnte."

"Da legt aber nicht unbedingt jeder Mann großen Wert drauf." Plötzlich schlich sich ein Verdacht in ihre Gedanken. Sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Blauäugigkeit. Was, wenn der Prinz verlobt war? Immerhin wanderte er schon wesentlich länger als sie in diesen Gefilden.

"Und Ihr?", wagte sie schließlich zu fragen.

"Hm?"

"Nun, seid ihr jemandem versprochen- oder schon verheiratet?" Angespannt wartete sie auf eine Antwort.

"Nein", kam sie dann auch nach, so schien es Ravena jedenfalls, einer halben Ewigkeit. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf.

"Gut." Im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge herausgebissen. DAS hatte sie jetzt nicht laut gesagt- oder doch? Das vergnügte Lachen des Elben verriet ihr das sie es getan hatte. Wieder brannten Ihre Wangen gefährlich.

"Würdet Ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sie versuchte ihn abzulenken.

"Jeden, meine Dame."

"Erzählt mir von Eurer Heimat, bitte."

"Vom Düsterwald?" Er war erstaunt, aber dennoch erfreut von ihrem Wunsch.

"Ja, ich habe schon so viele Geschichten darüber gehört." Erwartungsvoll lächelte sie ihn an und er enttäuschte sie nicht. Legolas erzählte ihr von der langen Geschichte des Waldes, seinen vielen Gefahren, aber auch von seinem Wundern. Er erzählte von den Elben seines Volkes und wie sie in den Düsterwald kamen. Ravena sog jedes Wort, dass von seinen Lippen kam, in sich auf- verriet seine Heimat doch so viel über das Wesen Legolas. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich all das, was er beschrieb mit ihrer lebhaften Fantasie vor. Der Düsterwald war sehr viel wilder und dunkler als ihre ithilischen Wälder, aber dennoch spürte sie eine Sehnsucht, die Schauplätze seiner Erzählung einmal mit ihren eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Als sie so den Pfad entlang wanderten sah sie zufällig an ihrem Arm hinunter und bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass ihre Hand in seiner lag. Wie ist sie dorthin gekommen? Sie vermochte es nicht mehr zu sagen, ob sie sie nach ihrem kleinen Lauf nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, oder ob er, während er von seiner Heimat erzählte, davon Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch zählte das überhaupt? Wichtiger war doch die Wärme und die Geborgenheit, die seine Berührungen versprachen.

"Wisst ihr", meinte er nun, während er stehen blieb und sich Ravena zuwandte, "meine Heimat erinnert mich an Euch."

"An mich?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Ja", flüsterte er beinahe zärtlich in ihr Ohr, "Düsterwald ist genau so wild, unberechenbar und unbezähmbar wie Ihr es seid- und das sind Eigenschaften, die ich an meiner Heimat sehr liebe." Ravena suchte in seinen Augen nach einem Zeichen, dass diese Nacht als einen wundervollen Traum entlarven würde- doch alles was sie fand war aufrichtige Zuneigung. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen um ihre Lippen zu seinen zu bringen. Doch kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten gab es einen lauten Knall. Die beiden schraken auseinander. Was war das gewesen? Plötzlich mussten beide laut auflachen, denn als sie ihre Blicke gen Himmel richteten, sahen sie eine große bunte Fontäne, die tausende kleine Sterne auf sie hinunter regnen lies.

"Gandalfs Feuerwerk.", lachte Legolas. Er war so von dieser Frau eingenommen gewesen, dass er seine Umgebung vollkommen vergessen hatte. Zärtlich nahm er sie in seine Arme und gemeinsam beobachteten sie das sagenhafte Schauspiel am nächtlichen Himmel Gadaras.


	10. Kapitel8 1Teil

Kapitel 8 Teil 1 

Vorsichtig bahnte Ravena sich ihren Weg durch das Unterholz. Dabei hielt sie ihren Blick angestrengt auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihre Chefin hatte ihr aufgetragen Pilze zu sammeln, doch in der Mittagshitze war das alles andere als angenehm. Mit einem Seufzer wischte sie sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte ihr, dass die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand noch nicht erreicht hatte. Sie stöhnte kurz auf- schon jetzt konnten die Schatten der Bäume ihr keine Kühlung mehr verschaffen. Aber alles Klagen änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihre Arbeit erledigen musste.

Während sie so durch den Wald wanderte, grübelte sie fieberhaft über eine Möglichkeit nach, Tarek zu helfen. Viel Zeit würde ihr nicht mehr bleiben- zehrte das Fieber doch mit jeder Stunde mehr von der Lebenskraft des Jungen. Wieder einmal ärgerte sie sich darüber, das Bogenschießen nicht gewonnen zu haben.

„Hätte ich dort nicht versagt, könnte Tarek vielleicht schon gerettet sein." Doch alles ‚wenn und aber' würde sie jetzt auch nicht weiter bringen. Ob Legolas ihr vielleicht weiter helfen könnte? Mit einem Mal prallten tausend verwirrende Emotionen auf sie ein. Immer wenn sie sich mit ihren Gedanken diesem Elb näherte, schaltete sich ihr Verstand aus. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief durch ihren Körper, als sie sich an den Ballabend erinnerte. Sie konnte nur schwerlich ein Kichern unterdrücken. Hätte Gandalf nicht sein Feuerwerk gezündet- sie hätten sich geküsst.

„Nein", verbesserte sie sich verwundert, „Hätte Gandalf nicht sein Feuerwerk gezündet, dann hätte ICH ihn geküsst." Dennoch schien Legolas einem Kuss alles andere als abgeneigt gewesen zu sein. Sie versuchte aus ihm schlau zu werden, um sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber erklären zu können. Schließlich war er ein Elb und, als würde das nicht schon genug Probleme bereiten, auch noch von königlichem Blute. Was also versprach er sich von einer armen Dienstmagd, die noch nicht einmal nach den Maßstäben der Menschen eine Schönheit war, geschweige denn nach denen der Elben? So viel sie auch suchte- dass einzige was sie fand war weitere Verwirrung. Konnte jemand vom Schönen Volk sich denn überhaupt so einfach in einen Menschen verlieben? Gab es, von ihrem Herrscherpaar einmal abgesehen, noch weitere derartige Verbindungen? Sie kramte in ihren Erinnerungen, doch alles was ihr dazu in den Sinn kommen wollte, war eine alte Geschichte, die ihr ihr Vater einmal erzählt hatte.

„Die Geschichte von Beren und Luthien.", sagte sie bedächtig zu sich selbst. Allerdings konnte man diese Geschichte wohl kaum mit ihrer Situation vergleichen. Beren war, ebenso wie ihr König, ein bedeutender Mensch gewesen und dennoch wurde ihm, bevor er Luthien heiraten durfte, eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe gestellt: der Diebstahl des Silmarils aus Melkors Krone. Wenn schon ein Held wie Beren solche Prüfungen durchwandern musste, wollte sie sich gar nicht erst ausmahlen, wie die anderen Elben, allen voran Legolas Vater, auf ihre Verbindung reagieren würde- wenn es denn so etwas wie eine Verbindung überhaupt geben würde.

„Außerdem ist er unsterblich.", kam es ihr missmutig in den Sinn. Ravena musste sich diese Tatsache immer wieder vergegenwärtigen, denn Legolas sah nicht nur wie jemand in den Zwanzigern aus – nein, ihm haftete trotz der Weisheit, die seine Augen verrieten, auch etwas Jugendliches an. Wie alt er wohl wirklich sein mochte? Einige Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende? Für die noch so junge Ravena war es überaus schwierig diese Dimensionen zu begreifen. Sie überlegte. Wenn er tausend Jahre, oder sogar älter wäre, würden ihre gemeinsamen Momente kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag in dem großen Fluss der Zeit zählen. In seiner Erinnerung würde sie nur als ein unheimlich kleines Sandkorn in einer schier unendlichen Wüste verbleiben.

Wie es wohl war unsterblich zu sein? Zeit hätte keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie dachte an all die Menschen, die ständig in Eile waren- aus Angst, kurz an ihrem Lebensabend erkennen zu müssen, die ihnen zur Verfügung gestandene Zeit nicht optimal genutzt zu haben. Plötzlich erkannte sie woher die manchmal schon unheimliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit der Elben herrührte. Ihnen war keine Frist gesetzt. Ein Elb würde Jahrezehnte einem Baum beim wachsen zuschauen können, ohne das Gefühl haben zu müssen, etwas verpasst zu haben. Doch wurden sie denn nie des Lebens überdrüssig?

Plötzlich plagte ein anderer Gedanke sie. Wenn Legolas ihre Gefühle wirklich teilen sollte, würden sie niemals eine reale Chance haben. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie vergänglich- sehr vergänglich sogar. Im Moment war sie noch jung, doch was würde geschehen, wenn sie altern würde? Sie würde faltig und gebrechlich werden, während ihr Geliebter auf ewig sein jugendliches Äußeres beibehalten würde. Würde sie beginnen ihn dafür zu hassen oder würde er sie irgendwann verlassen? Sie schalt sich selbst. Sie war noch so weit von einer Beziehung mit dem Elben entfernt- und nun machte sie sich schon Gedanken über eine nichtexistente Zukunft.

„Kindische Gans.", ermahnte sie sich schließlich. Nein, sie konnte Legolas nicht um Hilfe bitten. Nicht, solange er in ihr solch eine Verwirrung auslöste.

„Dann werde ich mir eben etwas anderes überlegen müssen.", sagte sie, alle Gedanken an den Elben abschüttelnd, zu sich selbst. Sie wünschte nur, sie wäre innerlich genauso zuversichtlich, wie sie geklungen hatte.

Damit trat sie aus dem Unterholz hinaus und auf einen kleinen Trampelpfad. Sie begutachtete ihre magere Ausbeute. Ihr Korb war gerade einmal bis zur Hälfte gefüllt. Das würde eine Rüge von ihrer Chefin geben. Heute war ihr das Glück aber auch alles andere als hold. Als würde das Schicksal ihre Annahme noch unterstreichen wollen, stolperte sie auch just in diesem Moment über einen Zweig, der ihren Weg säumte. Dabei fielen ihr alle Pilze aus dem Korb. Fluchend machte sie sich daran, alles wieder einzusammeln – doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Hatte sie da nicht gerade ein Geräusch vernommen? Sie horchte auf und spitzte ihre Ohren. Tatsächlich, es war das Geräusch eines sehr schnell heran galoppierenden Pferdes. Sie versuchte sich aufzuraffen und den Pfad zu verlassen, damit sie nicht niedergetrampelt werden würde, doch es war bereits zu spät: das Tier kam mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Noch bevor sie sich versah hatten sie auch schon zwei vorbeifliegende Hände gepackt und auf den Rücken des Pferdes gezogen.

Empört versuchte sie sich zu wehren. Man konnte sie doch nicht einfach so in die Wälder verschleppen! Wer wusste schon, was man alles mit ihr vorhatte? Verzweifelt schlug sie um sich. So leicht würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Was...", legte sie also wutentbrannt los, doch weiter sollte sie nicht kommen. Sie wurde durch ein glockenhelles Lachen unterbrochen. Ein Lachen, das in seiner Klarheit keiner menschlichen Kehle entstammen konnte und das sie mittlerweile nur allzu gut kannte. Irritiert hielt sie für einen Moment inne, um sich ihren Entführer etwas eindringlicher zu beschauen. Als sie ihn erkannte wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich nun freuen oder wütend sein sollte. Freuen darüber, ihn schon so bald wiederzusehen und wütend sein, wegen seinem ungehobelten Verhalten, das er ihr gegenüber an den Tag legte. Als Prinz sollte Legolas – denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich – doch eigentlich gelernt haben, sich einer Frau gegenüber schicklich zu benehmen, wenn sie auch nicht unbedingt von Adel war. Sie beschloss, ihn dieses Mal nicht so schnell davonkommen zu lassen. Sich insgeheim dennoch freuend mimte sie die verärgerte.

„Legolas!", brachte sie schließlich hervor, „Was bitte schön soll all das?"

*~*~*

Legolas ritt. Er ritt so schnell wie sein Hengst Arod ihn nur tragen konnte. Dabei genoss er den Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht peitschte und mit seinen langen Haaren spielte. In einem Gefühl überwältigender Freiheit breitete er weit die Arme aus. So mussten die Vögel sich fühlen, wenn sie durch die Lüfte flogen. Er konnte die Menschen nicht verstehen, die Sattel und Zaumzeug benötigten, um sich ihre Tiere untertan zu machen. War ihnen denn nicht klar, dass man mit seiner Umwelt in einer gleichwertigen Partnerschaft leben musste?

Während er mit Arod so über die Weiten Gadaras dahingaloppierte, war es ihm endlich möglich, seine verwirrten Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Waren wirklich erst sechs Tage vergangen, seit er hier eingetroffen war? Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass sich ausgerechnet in einer Stadt der Menschen sein Schicksal entscheiden sollte – ob es nun zum Guten oder zum Schlechten war. Er dachte an jenen ersten Tag zurück und musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon mit dem ersten Apfel, der ihn getroffen hatte, verloren gewesen war. Nein, verloren war das falsche Wort, gefunden wäre vielleicht richtiger. In Ravena hatte er endlich seine zweite Hälfte gefunden, dessen war er sicher.

Doch alle seine Gefühle änderten nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie beide zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Völkern angehörten. Zwei Völkern, denen es nicht zugedacht war, sich zu vermischen. Für gewöhnlich kümmerten sich die Elben nicht um die Angelegenheiten der Menschen. Was hätte es für einen Sinn? Sie waren so kurzlebig. Von der Stunde ihrer Geburt an nagte bereits der Tod wie ein Geschwür, das sie langsam von innen her auffraß, an ihnen. Das ständige Abschiednehmen wäre zu schmerzlich. Die Elben waren ein Volk vieler mutiger Krieger, doch ihre Herzen konnten zuweilen so zerbrechlich sein wie dünnes Glas.

Und nun hatte er sich in eine Sterbliche verliebt. Das erste mal in seinem Leben würde die Zeit zu einer realen Größe in seinem Bewusstsein werden. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine Ahnung davon, weshalb sie den Menschen so wichtig war. Es war ihm, als schließe sich eine Faust um sein Herz, als er erkannte, wie wenig gemeinsame Zeit Ravena und ihm verbleiben würde. Jeder Tag ohne sie würde ein verlorener Tag sein.

So flog er weiter und weiter. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren und es spielte auch keine Rolle wohin es ging – dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Freiheit war das einzige, was zählte. Doch als Arod einen Tann betreten hatte, musste er notgedrungen die Geschwindigkeit etwas herabsetzten. Hinter jeder Biegung könnte ein Hindernis den Weg versperren. Auf diese Weise ritten sie schließlich in einem gemäßigteren Tempo dahin bis seine scharfen Augen eine kniende Frau ausmachten, die ihnen den Weg versperrte. Eine Frau, deren Haar von einem so tiefen Rot war, dass sie sogar hätte Gimli Konkurrenz machen können.

„Ravena!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Erstaunt, aber dennoch aufs höchste erfreut, spornte er Arod zu neuen Höchstleistungen an. Er wollte die Distanz, die sie voneinander trennte, so schnell wie irgend möglich überwinden. Amüsiert registrierte er, dass sie ihn anscheinend noch nicht erkannte hatte, denn angesichts des herannahenden Pferdes versuchte sie, sich schnell zum Wegesrand zu retten. Plötzlich formte sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Ob sie wohl etwas gegen einen spontanen Ausritt einzuwenden hätte?

Sobald er auf einer Höhe mit ihr war, beugte er sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hinunter und griff, ohne dass Arod sein Tempo hätte verlangsamen müssen, nach der erschrockenen Frau. Ravena begann sofort sich heftig zu wehren, sodass Legolas seine Mühe und Not mir ihrer Beruhigung hatte. Geschwind zügelte er Arods Tempo um einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Nachdem sie ihn sehr schmerzhaft an der Nase getroffen hatte, musste er sich lachend eingestehen, dass ihr rechter Haken keineswegs zu verachten war. Er würde sie bei Gelegenheit einmal fragen, wie sie zu solchen Kräften gekommen war. Das Apfelbombardement war noch sehr frisch in seiner Erinnerung – und einige Prellungen ebenso.

Zumindest sein Lachen schien sie beruhigen zu können. Amüsiert beobachtete er ihre Reaktion, als sie ihn endlich erkannte. Er hoffte, dass der Zwiespalt in ihrem Inneren zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde, denn noch einen solchen Hieb würde seine Nase bestimmt nicht verkraften – Elb hin oder her. 

„Legolas!", brachte sie schließlich hervor, „Was bitteschön soll all das?" Wieder antwortete er mit diesem herzlichen Lachen, das Ravena alles um sie herum vergessen lassen hätte, wenn sie denn nicht so wütend gewesen wäre. „Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!" Unbestimmt deutete sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Mein Korb! Die Pilze! Wegen Euch werde ich noch fürchterlichen Ärger bekommen!" Etwas Schuldbewusst – aber wirklich nur ein bisschen – sah er sie an. Das letzte, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, war ihr Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, doch genauso wenig wollte er sie schon so bald gehen lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten konnte – ohne einen einzigen Zwerg weit und breit.

„Aber für einen kleinen Ausritt werdet Ihr doch noch Zeit haben?" Er bot all seinen Charme auf um sie umzustimmen. Wie, um seine Absichten noch zu unterstreichen, drückte er mit seinem rechten Arm die seitwärts auf dem Pferderücken sitzende Ravena noch fester an sich, sodass sie nicht hinunterfallen konnte. Vergnügt bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Körper anspannte. Oh, er konnte wirklich sagen, dass sie diese Position hasste. 

In der Tat konnte Ravena sich glücklichere Stellungen vorstellen. Stellungen, die sie nicht in einem solchen Maße von dem Elb abhängig machten. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin seine Wärme, und vor allem den Geruch, der von seinem Körper ausging, mit einem tiefen Atemzug in sich aufzunehmen. Legolas konnte sich ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er merkte, wie sie sich langsam in seine Umarmung lehnte. Resigniert seufzte sie auf. Immerhin war sie dieses mal nicht nackt. 

„Also wohin reiten wir nun?"

Legolas strahle sie an. „Wohin der Wind uns trägt."

Noch bevor Ravena angesichts dieser doch etwas wagen Richtungsangabe weiter protestieren konnte, brachte er sie mit einem Lied aus seiner Heimat Düsterwald zum schweigen. Musste dieser Elb denn immerzu singen? Sie verwünschte sich selbst, als sie sich dabei ertappte ihm auch noch andächtig zu lauschen. Wann hatte man denn als Sterblicher auch schon einmal die Möglichkeit, einem Elb beim Singen zuzuhören? Es war ihr, als würden sie gemeinsam zu den Sternen abheben. Ohne es so richtig zu merken gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen.

Legolas hatte mittlerweile wieder Arod die Führung überlassen, sodass sie nun gemächlich durch den Wald trotteten. Mit jedem Augeblick entspannte Ravena sich zusehends. Sicher, ihre Chefin würde alles andere als begeistert sein, aber dieses Jahr war ohnehin kaum ein Pilz zu finden. 

Also ruhte sie schicksalsergeben mit ihrem Rücken an der Brust des Elben. Seine Arme hielten sie noch immer fest umschlungen. Später wusste sie nicht mehr, wie es passiert war, doch als sie einmal ihren Kopf senkte, sah sie zu ihrem heillosen Erstaunen, dass sie ihre Hand über die des Elben gelegt hatte und nun sanft liebkoste. Seine Haut war so weich – wie ungewöhnlich für einen Mann.

‚Aber er ist ja auch kein Mann', wies sie sich in Gedanken selbst zurecht, ‚sondern ein Elb.' Wie schäbig musste sie sich vorkommen – waren ihre Hände von der harten Arbeit doch ganz rau. Außerdem ließ sich auch die ein oder andere Schwiele nicht verbergen. Je länger sie auf das Spiel ihrer Hände achtete, desto weniger war sie dazu in der Lage, ihre von Legolas' zu unterscheiden. Sie passten zueinander wie ein Schlüssel in sein Schloss. 

Lächelnd ruhte Legolas mit seinem Kopf auf Ravenas Schulter. Er hörte nicht auf, ihr elbische Lieder ins Ohr zu Summen. Auch, wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen mochte wusste er, dass sie diesen Ritt sehr genoss. Beinahe verzückt sah er auf das Spiel ihrer Hände, die sich, ihrem eigenen Willen folgend, verbunden hatten. Am liebsten wäre er bis in alle Ewigkeit so weiter geritten, doch Arod brauchte seine wohlverdiente Pause. Immerhin war er schon den gesamten Morgen mit ihm unterwegs gewesen. Also hielt er nach einem geeigneten Rastplatz Ausschau. Einige Minuten später stießen sie auf den Idra. Legolas hörte, wie Ravena überrascht die Luft einsog und errötete. Er musste lächeln, denn auch ihm wurde bei der Erinnerung an ihr gemeinsames Bad ganz anderes zumute. Trotzdem gab er Arod das Zeichen anzuhalten. Seine scharfen Augen hatten nur einige Meter vom Wegesrand entfernt einen sandigen Uferabschnitt entdeckt, der sich hervorragend für einen kurzen Einhalt eignete.  

Geschwind war er abgestiegen und Ravena zur Hilfe geeilt. Sie hatte nicht wenige Probleme in ihrem langen Kleid von Arod herunter zu kommen, sodass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich in Legolas Arme gleiten zu lassen. Dabei bekam sie, nicht zum ersten Mal, eine Kostprobe seiner durchtrainierten Muskeln zu spüren. Unfreiwillig musste sie an die Szene am Fluss denken, sah das Bild seines nackten Körpers vor sich und – errötete noch mehr. Immer noch von seinen Armen umfangen, die gar nicht daran dachten, sie schon frei zu geben, wandte Ravena den Blick ab. Er sollte, nein, er durfte einfach nicht wissen, woran sie mit ihren Gedanken gerade weilte. Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, in welcher Situation sie sich eigentlich befand. Sie war mit dem Elb ihrer Träume alleine in einem abgelegenen Waldstück, in dem sie höchstwahrscheinlich weder ein Zwerg noch ein plötzliches Feuerwerk stören würde – alleine mit einem Elb, der ihr nur einmal in die Augen schauen musste, um sie zu hypnotisieren. Unmerklich begann sie zu zittern.

„Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor schwimmen zu gehen. Arod braucht nur eine kleine Pause.", lachte Legolas. Ravena seufzte auf. War sie denn so leicht zu durchschauen? Nun, offensichtlich war sie es und das ließ ihre Wangen noch etwas mehr glühen.

Schon beinahe ein bisschen Stolz beobachtete der Elb die Reaktionen, die er bei Ravena auslöste. Er war nur zu gerne der Grund für ihr erröten – zeigte es ihm doch, dass sie mehr für ihn empfinden musste, als sie bereit war sich einzugestehen. Noch bevor sie sich wieder von ihm zurückziehen konnte, ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie ins Unterholz. Arod ließen sie frei grasen. 

„Kommt schon, dort vorne können wir uns niederlassen.", verkündete er fröhlich. Geschlagen ließ Ravena sich hinterher ziehen.

Kaum waren sie an dem kleinen Idrastrand angekommen, hatte Legolas auch schon seine Waffen abgelegt und seinen Mantel ausgebreitet. Nachdem er es sich darauf bequem gemacht hatte, deutete er erwatungsvoll auf den Platz neben sich und signalisierte der immer noch stehenden Ravena, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzten. Lachend über seine Rücksichtsnahme ließ sie sich schließlich neben ihm nieder – hätte es ihr doch auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie sich direkt in den Sand hätten setzten müssen.

„Nun?" Legolas sah sich zwei erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Augen gegenüber. 

„Nun?", erwiderte er lachend.

„Nun, Ihr seid doch ein Prinz. Wieso also habt Ihr an solch einem schönen Tag nichts besseres zu tun, als einfache Dienstmägde im Wald zu entführen, um mit ihnen einen kleinen Ausritt zu unternehmen?" Endlich war es heraus. Diese Frage hatte nun schon eine lange Zeit auf ihrer Zunge gebrannt, denn je öfter sie sich über den Weg liefen, desto mehr irritierte sie das Verhalten des Elben. Es war doch wirklich nicht üblich, dass ein Adeliger, ein Prinz noch dazu, sich so sehr für eine Dienstmagd ins Zeug legte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er jede Menschenfrau, wenn nicht sogar jede Elbe Mittelerdes, haben konnte. Wieso also sollte ausgerechnet sie seine Auserwählte sein? Sie war doch wirklich nichts besonderes. Beinahe schüchtern erwartete sie seine Antwort.

Überrascht zog Legolas eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Frage konnte sie doch nicht ernst gemeint haben, oder doch? Hatte sie denn wirklich keine Ahnung davon, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Immerhin hatten sie sich während dem Ball beinahe geküsst. Aber hier saß sie nun neben ihm und erwartete eine ehrliche Antwort. Er lachte leise. Die sollte sie bekommen. Andächtig ergriff er ihre Hand und fing ihren umherschweifenden Blick mit seinen azurblauen Augen ein.

„Hiril nîn (Meine Dame)", begann er, „erst einmal möchte ich nicht mehr, dass Ihr Euch als ‚einfache Dienstmagd' bezeichnet, denn das seid Ihr, bei Eru, ganz bestimmt nicht. Und im Moment kann ich mir keine schönere Situation vorstellen, als mit Euch an diesem wunderschönen Tag an diesem wunderschönen Strand zu sitzen und diese wunderschöne Ruhe zu genießen." Wieder spürte Ravena, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Solche Komplimente bekam sie wahrlich nicht allzu oft zu hören – von wem denn auch? Trotzdem blieb eine Frage offen.

„Aber..." 

„Aber ich bin ein Prinz?" Wieder lachte er dieses warme Lächeln. Langsam begann er zu verstehen. Sie wusste einfach zu wenig von den Traditionen seines Volkes. Nun, daran konnte er etwas ändern. Während den folgenden Worten sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich bin der Sohn eines Königs, eines großen Königs sogar, das ist wahr. Doch es wird niemals geschehen, dass ich den Thron des Düsterwaldes besteigen werde."

Überrascht schaute Ravena Legolas an. „Wieso?"

„Mein Vater ist unsterblich – das haben Elben so an sich müsst ihr wissen", neckte er sie. Lachend verpasste sie ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf seine Nase. Genau auf die Stelle, die schon früher an diesem Tage ihre Faust zu spüren bekommen hatte. Gepeinigt stöhnte er auf.

„Autsch!" Doch sein leidender Blick wurde nur mit einem weiteren herzlichen Lachen quittiert. 

„Na, mir bleibt es ein Rätsel, wie solch ein wehleidiger Elb den Ringkrieg überleben konnte."

„Oh meine Dame, wehleidig nennt ihr mich? Ihr kränkt mich zutiefst." Mit gespielter Empörung brachte er Ravenas Hand zu seinem Herzen. „Fühlt ihr, wie mein Herz angesichts Eurer Missgunst beginnt langsamer zu schlagen?" Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Ravena ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Pochen seines Herzen unter ihrer Hand. Gab es etwas schöneres, als diesen starken, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag? Oh wie wünschte sie sich, dass es nur für sie schlagen würde. Plötzlich hielt sie irritiert inne. Sein Puls schien sich zu beschleunigen. Ob es etwas mit ihrer Hand auf seinem Körper zu tun hatte? Sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen. Fasziniert zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück, unterbrach den Kontakt zwischen ihnen. Doch gerade, als der Elb ein Wort des Protestes einlegen wollte, beugte sie sich nach vorne um ihr Ohr an seine Brust zu legen. Dieses Mal war es an Legolas, überrascht zu sein. Sie wieder so nahe zu spüren betörte ihn dermaßen, dass er nun entgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Herzschlag verlor. Er beschleunigte sich wieder und ein kurzer Blick auf ihr grinsendes Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie sich dessen durchaus bewusst war. 

„Nun, mein Prinz, mir scheint Euer Herzschlag beschleunigt sich mehr, als dass er langsamer wird." Lachend beschloss Legolas, sich geschlagen zu geben. Noch bevor sie richtig wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie auch schon zu sich auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinem Finger die Linien ihres Gesichtes nach.

„Woran das wohl liegen mag?", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Ein sanftes Beben ging durch Ravenas Körper. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis sie endlich ihren Anspruch auf diese perfekten Lippen geltend machen würde. Atemlos beobachtete Legolas wie sich ihre Lippen langsam zu den seinen herabsenkten –

„Na, was haben wir denn da hübsches?" Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren die beiden auseinander. Schneller als jedes menschliches Auge es wahrnehmen konnte, war Legolas auch schon aufgesprungen um nach seinen Waffen zu greifen – doch sein Griff ging ins Nichts. Dort, wo vorher noch sein Bogen gelegen hatte war nun mehr nichts weiter als gähnende Leere. Waffenlos sahen er und Ravena sich einer Meute von Banditen gegenüber, ein jeder mit einem Bogen im Anschlag. Zähneknirschend musste Legolas sich eingestehen, dass es für den Moment keinen Ausweg gab. 

„Suchst du vielleicht das?" Einer der Schurken hielt ihm seinen Bogen unter die Nase, woraufhin die übrigen in ein raues Lachen einfielen. Jeder, außer Ravena und Legolas. 

„Sie mal einer an, ein Elb und seine Hure. Vielleicht hättet ihr eurer Umgebung etwas mehr Beachtung schenken sollen?" Die Menge teilte sich und gab damit den Blick auf einen großen, bärtigen Mann frei. Allem Anschein nach war er der Anführer dieser Männer. Betont langsam ging er auf Ravena zu und umkreiste sie, musterte sie. Das Mädchen hatte seinen anfänglichen Schock über die unliebsame Störung schnell überwunden und war nun mit doppelt geschärften Sinnen bereit, einen Ausweg aus dieser scheinbar hoffnungslosen Situation zu finden. Was diese Banditen wohl von ihnen wollten? Sie sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie sich mit dem wenigen Geld, das sie dabei hatten, zufrieden geben. Doch für den Moment galt es erst einmal der durchdringenden Musterung des Anführers stand zu halten. In seinem Blick lag etwas lüsternes, das Ravena ganz und gar nicht behagen wollte. Sie bemühte sich so viel Verachtung, wie nur irgend möglich in ihren Blick zulegen. 

Misstrauisch beobachtete Legolas die Handlung des Hünen. Der Blick, mit dem dieser Riese seine Geliebte musterte, passte ihm überhaupt nicht. In diesem Augenblick gelobte er mit seinem Leben dafür zu bürgen, dass ihr nichts schmähliches wiederfahren würde.  

Nach einiger Zeit, die Ravena wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkommen wollte, hatte der Mann seine Runde endlich beendet und war wieder vor ihr zum stehen gekommen. Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen griff er ihr ans Kinn und zwang sie so auf eine grobe Art und Weise, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Das, was sie dort sah, ließ Ravena im Mark erschüttern. Dieser Mann war gefährlich – und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. 

„Ich frage mich, welche Qualitäten du wohl haben musst, damit der Elb dich einer seines Volkes vorzieht. Eine Schönheit bist du ja nicht gerade." Ein anzügliches Lächeln grub sich tief in sein Gesicht.

„Rührt sie auch nur einmal an, und ich werde Euch vom Nabel bis zur Kehle aufschlitzen!" Die Stimme des Elben war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und doch zweifelte keiner der Anwesenden daran, dass er seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzten würde. Angesichts der gefährdeten Ravena war es Legolas, als würde eine kalte Hand nach seinem Herz greifen und es langsam auspressen. Es war alles seine Schuld! Ach, wenn er doch nur besser auf seine Umgebung Acht gegeben hätte! Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, sollte Ravena etwas geschehen. 

Durch seine Einmischung war es Legolas endlich gelungen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes von seiner Geliebten abzulenken. Mit einem blasierten Gesichtsausdruck stiefelte er auf den Elb zu und unterzog ihn einer ähnlichen Musterung wie vorher Ravena. Legolas wiederum legte mindestens genauso viel Arroganz in seinen Blick. 

„Der Herr Elb glaubt also in der Lage zu sein, Drohungen auszusprechen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm das schnell wieder austreiben!" Damit schlug er ihm mit der Faust in den Magen, sodass Legolas gezwungen war, sich vorn über zu krümmen. Doch er gab keinen Ton des Schmerzes von sich. Diese Genugtuung würde er diesem Abschaum von Mensch nicht schenken. Sobald die ersten Schmerzen verklungen waren, stellte er sich wieder gerade hin und lächelte sein Gegenüber spöttisch an.

„Das war schon alles? Für einen Mensch von Eurer... nun ja Statur hätte ich mehr erwartet." Der darauffolgende Schlag zwang Legolas in die Knie. Er atmete scharf ein, doch solange er sie auf diese Weise von Ravena ablenken konnte, war es ihm eine Freude, sich von diesem Mistkerl verprügeln zu lassen. Er würde schon noch zu seiner Rache kommen. 

Geschockt starrte Ravena auf den am Boden kauernden Legolas. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie hier eine Kostprobe von dem ‚Krieger Legolas' zu sehen bekam. In seinem Blick lag nichts mehr von der Verspieltheit, die er bei ihr immer an den Tag legte. Sie war einer Kälte gewichen, die ganz und gar seinen Feinden galt. Einen Versuch, dem Verletzten zur Hilfe zu kommen, gab sie schnell auf, als sie ein Messer an ihrer Kehle spürte. Schließlich hielt einer seiner eigenen Männer den Anführer von weiteren Angriffen auf Legolas zurück.

„Lass man gut sein, Wedigo." Die Art, wie man die Gefangenen – und vor allem die Frau – behandelte schien ihm sichtlich unangenehm zu sein. „Mal abgesehen von den Waffen scheinen die nichts wertvolles dabei zu haben. Lass sie binden und dem Chef vorführen. Der kann dann entscheiden, was mit ihnen geschehen wird." Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel der Umstehenden zwang den Schläger schließlich einzuhalten und zu tun, wie ihm geheißen worden war. Legolas und Ravena ließen gleichzeitig einen erleichterten Seufzer hören. Dieser Kerl war also nicht der Anführer. Jetzt galt es nur noch zu hoffen, dass der etwas mehr Nachsicht walten lassen würde.  

Keiner der beiden wusste später, wie lange sie so durch den Wald marschiert waren, denn zusätzlich zu den Fesseln waren ihnen auch noch Augenbinden angelegt worden. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit kamen sie schließlich zum stehen. Rabiat nahm man ihnen die Binden ab. Legolas' erster Blick galt Ravena. Mit Erleichterung registrierte er, dass man sie nicht in aller Heimlichkeit verschleppt hatte. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das sie freudig erwiderte. Alles würde gut gehen. Es musste einfach gut gehen!

Sie schauten sich im Lager der Banditen um. Man schien sie noch tiefer in den Wald hineingeführt zu haben, denn die Bäume wuchsen dicht und hoch. Dazwischen brannten mehrere Feuer, an denen gerade das Mittagsmahl zubereitet wurde. Es mochten sich wohl an die dreißig Mannen versammelt haben, die sie nun argwöhnisch beäugten. 

„Nun, wen habt ihr denn da mitgebracht?", tönte eine respekteinflößende, aber dennoch wohlklingende Stimme. Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe dem Neuankömmling zu. Es handelte sich um einen großen, wettergegerbten Mann mit breiten Schultern. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wild über die Schultern. Dennoch strahlten die braunen Augen eine ungewöhnliche Intelligenz aus. Ravena schätzte, dass er wohl schon gut und gerne seine fünfzig Sommer gesehen hatte. Augenblicklich atmete sie aus. Eine innere Stimme verriet ihr, dass sie sich vor diesem Mann nicht  zu fürchten brauchte. 

„Ein Elb und seine Dirne, Chef.", gab Wedigo auch prompt zur Antwort. „Wir haben sie in den Wäldern aufgegriffen, aber das einzige Wertvolle, das sie mit sich trugen, waren ihre Waffen." Daraufhin händigte er seinem Befehlshaber Legolas' Bogen aus. Unverzüglich wurde er einer genauen Untersuchung durch den Räuberhauptmann unterzogen. Der Elb kochte vor Wut. Die Waffe war ein Geschenk der Hohen Frau Galadriel und diese Banditen hatten kein Recht, sie anzufassen. Doch er schwieg – immerhin war es nicht nur sein Leben, das er damit gefährden würde. 

„Es ist eine hervorragende Arbeit will ich meinen.", gab der Chef anerkennend zu. „Wie jede Arbeit der Galadhrim." Überrascht hob Legolas den Kopf. Woher wusste dieser Mensch den Herkunftsort seiner Waffe? „Und mir ist nur ein Waldelb bekannt, dem jemals die Ehre zuteil wurde, einen solchen Bogen sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Es ist mir eine Freude, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Legolas Grünblatt."

Der Prinz schnappte nach Luft. Dieser Mensch schien in den Traditionen seines Volkes ungewöhnlich gut bewandert zu sein, denn Legolas war lediglich an seiner in grün und braun gehaltenen Kleidung als Waldelb auszumachen.

„Vielleicht wärt Ihr so freundlich, mir Eure Begleitung vorzustellen?" Sein freundlicher Ton und die Tatsache, dass er seine Geliebte nicht als seine Hure oder Dirne betitelte, ließ ihn etwas ruhiger werden. 

„Mein Name ist Ravena Dunkirk, Ulferts Tochter und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?", antwortete sie keck an Legolas' Stelle. Solange sie noch in der Lage war selbst für sich zu sprechen, würde sie das auch tun. Nun, da der Hauptmann Legolas erkannt hatte, würde es keinen Unterschied mehr machen, ob er ihren Namen auch wusste. 

„Meine Dame, Ihr habt es hier mit Wilferd zu tun", kam es schließlich galant zurück. „Bindet ihre Fesseln zusammen und bewacht sie, bis wir wissen, was wir mit ihnen anfangen werden." 

„Meine Dame? Was soll das Wilferd? Wir hatten schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Frau mehr hier. Sie ist nichts weiter als die Hure dieses Elbs, also überlass sie uns." Wedigo war alles andere als zufrieden mit der Entscheidung seines Chefs.

 Diese Bemerkung ließ nicht nur Ravena das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Beschützend stellte Legolas sich zwischen seine Geliebte und den Unhold. Er befand es sei an der Zeit, seine Drohung gegenüber dem uneinsichtigen Mann zu wiederholen. 

„Fürchtet nicht um das Wohl Eurer Gefährtin, Herr Elb.", mischte sich nun der Räuberhauptmann wieder ein, „Auch wenn einer meiner Mannen meint, aus der Reihe tanzen zu müssen, dürft ihr Euch versichert sein, dass wir Männer von Ehre sind und einer Frau keine Gewalt antun. Ist das verstanden?" Bei dieser letzten Bemerkung wandte er sich im besonderen an Wedigo. Dieser Kerl wurde ihm in der letzten Zeit etwas zu unberechenbar, doch noch schien er zu wissen, wem er zu gehorchen hatte. Mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck nickte dieser wiederwillig. Erleichtert atmete Legolas aus. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für sie. 

Der Hauptmann beobachtete, wie man die beiden Gefangenen Rücken an Rücken zusammenband. Nein, diese Frau war keine Dirne. Die feurige Verteidigung des Elben hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er tiefe Liebe für sie empfinden musste. Plötzlich stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Wedigo war angesichts der Vorstellung, aufgeschlitzt zu werden, ziemlich blass geworden. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es doch noch etwas gab, das ihm Respekt einflößen konnte. 

Doch des Hauptmanns Augen waren nicht die einzigen, die den Gefangenen nachfolgten. Ein junger Mann, der gerade aus einem kleinen Verschlag heraustrat, ließ um ein Haar seinen Wasserkrug zu Boden fallen als er das schimpfende, rothaarige Mädchen erblickte. Ravena? Konnte das denn möglich sein?

*~*~*


	11. Kapitel8 2Teil

**Kapitel 8**

**Teil 2**

„Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Seit Ihr verletzt?" Sie saßen Rücken an Rücken gefesselt in der Nähe eines der vielen Lagerfeuer. Zwei Männer waren damit beauftragt, sie zu bewachen. 

„Nein, meine Dame, sorgt Euch nicht um mich. Mir geht es gut.", versicherte er ihr. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass jede andere Frau zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ohnmächtig geworden wäre. 

„Ich habe aber ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Erstaunt zog Legolas eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber weshalb?" 

„Na, weil Ihr Euch diese Hiebe doch wegen mir eingefangen habt." 

„Grämt Euch nicht, meine Dame. Dieser Schurke hatte kein Recht, auf diese Weise mit Euch umzuspringen. Wenn jemand sich entschuldigen sollte, dann bin ich das." Er wirkte auf Ravena nun ernsthaft zerknirscht. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, währet ihr nun in Sicherheit." Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er die junge Frau lachen. 

„Auch wenn ich es nie zugeben werde, so lasse ich mich doch immer wieder gerne von Euch entführen. Außerdem ward es mir, seit ich Euch nun kenne, noch nie langweilig." Ravena konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihm das gerade wirklich offenbart hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Gefangennahme ihre Psyche doch ernsthafter beeinträchtigt, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Immerhin hatte sie Legolas wieder zum Lachen bringen können. Er ergriff Ihre Hand und drückte sie. 

„Ich wünschte nur, Euch unterhalten zu können, ohne Euch gleich in solch eine Gefahr zu bringen."

„Ach was", wiegelte sie schnell ab, „Von diesem Wedigo einmal abgesehen scheinen mir die Männer nicht sehr gefährlich.", dann senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab, „wartet ab, bis sie heute Abend einen über den Durst getrunken haben, dann wird sich schon eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bieten." 

„He, ihr zwei, geflüstert wird nicht!"

Schnell verfielen die beiden wieder in ein angenehmes Schweigen. Einmal mehr konnte Legolas sich nur wundern. Jetzt sah sie sich sogar schon veranlasst, ihn aufzumuntern. Er seufzte kurz auf. Sollte das nicht eigentlich anders herum laufen?

„Legolas?" 

„Ja?"

„Auch wenn Euer Vater unsterblich ist, dann sucht ihn doch bestimmt eines Tages der Ruf der See heim?" Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis der Elb erkannte, dass sie ihr Gespräch von vorhin wieder aufgegriffen hatte. Während Ravena gespannt auf Legolas' Antwort wartete, konnte der sich trotz ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Es war erfrischend, einmal mit einer Frau zu sprechen, die es eben nicht wollte, dass er eines Tages den Thron besteigen sollte.

„Nein, das Schicksal meines Vaters liegt hier in Mittelerde und er wird sein Königreich nicht verlassen, bis auch der letzte Waldelb gen Westen gefahren ist – zu tief sind seine Wurzeln."  Nur zu gerne würde Legolas den Grund für all diese Fragen wissen. Ob er ihn nicht schon ahnte?

„Das heißt also, dass ihr wahrscheinlich nie den Thron besteigen werdet?"

„Genau das bedeutet es. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch nicht besonders unglücklich darüber." Legolas hätte schwören können, von Ravena einen Seufzer der Erleichterung zu hören. 

*~*~*

„Ravena." 

„Shhht, Ravena."

„Raveeeeenaaaaaa, wacht auf." Langsam aber sicher begann Legolas zu verzweifeln. Für ihn als Elb war es unbegreiflich, wie man solch einen festen Schlaf haben konnte – vor allem, wenn man gefangen und gefesselt im Feindeslager ausharren musste. 

Ravenas Prophezeiung war tatsächlich eingetroffen. Je älter der Abend, desto trunkener  wurden die Banditen. Mittlerweile war es bereits tiefste Nacht und nur hier und dort war noch das Lallen einiger Lieder zu hören. Auch ihre beiden Wächter hatten sich schon seit längerer Zeit ins Land der Träume verabschiedet. Nun wäre also der perfekte Augenblick gekommen, um einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen.

„Wenn Ravena sich denn endlich einmal geruhen würde, aufzuwachen." Er unternahm einen weiteren Versuch.

„Ravena!", flüsterte er dieses Mal vielleicht etwas zu laut. Erschrocken hörte er sich um, doch sein feines Gehör konnte niemanden ausmachen, der von seiner Stimme aufgeweckt worden war – niemanden außer Ravena. Endlich! 

„Hm?", kam es auch schon verschlafen von der jungen Frau. Gegen seinen Willen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. 

„Ravena, seid ihr nun endlich wach?" 

„Ja", flüsterte sie sogleich alarmiert zurück. Ein kurzer Blick auf die sterbenden Feuer sagte ihr, dass es Zeit für ihre Flucht war. 

„Wir müssen irgendwie unsere Fesseln loswerden." 

„Ja, aber wie?" In Legolas brodelte schon länger eine Idee. Geschickt ahmte er den Ruf der Vögel nach. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich einige Piepmätze zu ihnen gesellten und sich eifrig bemühten, die Fesseln mit den spitzen Schnäbeln zu zersägen. Verwundert starrte Ravena auf das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel.

„Wie...?" 

„Pssst, später. Mein Volk ist der Vögel Freund und Verbündeter."  Nach einer, wie es schien, halben Ewigkeit, fielen ihre Fesseln endlich zu Boden. Während Legolas sich in einer fremden Sprache bei den Vögeln bedankte, rieb sich Ravena, immer noch aufs höchste erstaunt, ihre schmerzenden Gelenke – doch es war keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Geschwind hatte der Elb Ravenas Hand ergriffen. Er bedeutete ihr nun keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Mit seinen Augen, die auch in der tiefsten Nacht noch in der Lage waren ihm den Weg zu weisen, suchte er sich den sichersten Pfad aus dem Lager. Dem leichtfüßigen und vor allem leisen Legolas hinterhertappend, fühlte Ravena sich wie ein grobschlächtiger Ork. Jeder Schritt, den sie tat schien ihr tausendfach verstärkt durch den Wald zu hallen. Hoffentlich würde sie niemanden aufwecken. Legolas, der ihre Unruhe zu spüren schien, verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Hand. Jetzt nur nicht die Ruhe verlieren!

Sie hatten die Lagergrenzen schon hinter sich gelassen, als Ravena plötzlich eine kalte Fläche an ihrem Hals wahrnahm. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen. Jemand packte sie unsanft an der Schulter und riss sie grob zurück. Sie spürte, wie sie gegen jemandes Brust prallte. Legolas, durch den Verlust von Ravenas Hand aufgeschreckt, drehte sich um. Der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Seine Geliebte war in den Fängen dieses Hünen Wedigo. Das Messer an Ravenas Hals ließ ihn sofort jedwede Art des Wiederstandes vergessen. Er durfte nun nichts tun, was sie gefährden würde.

Wütend auf sich selbst erkannte der Elb, dass der Haudegen hier auf sie gewartet haben musste – hätte er einen Verfolger doch sofort ausgemacht. Sein Versagen am Nachmittag hin oder her, dieses Mal waren seine Sinne geschärft und nicht von der Frau seiner schlaflosen Nächte beschlagnahmt. 

„Ihr werdet sie jetzt ganz langsam loslassen, oder..."

„Oder was? Das sind leere Drohungen, Elb, und du weißt es. Die Klinge ist mit Schierling getränkt. Eine Bewegung und sie ist tot!" Er ließ sein grausamstes Lachen hören. „Du glaubst gar nicht, was für eine Freude es mir bereiten wird deine Kehle durchzuschneiden und mir dann das Weibsbild hier zu nehmen." Ravena gefiel diese Wendung der Dinge überhaupt nicht. Wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfallen würde, wären sie beide zum Tode verdammt. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr Peiniger, in einem Anflug von Übermut, für einen kurzen Moment den Druck seiner Hand auf ihren Mund verringerte. Ihre einzige Chance ergreifend, biss sie ihn mit aller Kraft ins Fleisch. Sie nutzte seine Überraschung, um ihm zusätzlich noch einen gezielten Tritt zwischen die Beine zu versetzten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank er zu Boden. Dabei versuchte er verzweifelt Ravena noch mit seinem Messer zu erreichen, doch weil sie den Angriff hatte kommen sehen, gelang es ihr, sich noch rechtzeitig zur Seite zu retten. Einzig eine kleine Schramme am linken Oberarm konnte ihr die Klinge beibringen.

Diese Ablenkung war alles, was Legolas brauchte. Mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit griff er Wedigo an, doch der war alles andere als bereit sich so schnell geschlagen zu geben. Er lieferte dem Elb einen harten Kampf. 

Um ihren Liebsten bangend sah Ravena sich den Kampf der beiden Gegner an. Wedigo führte sein giftiges Messer mit einer geschickten Hand gegen den unbewaffneten Legolas. In einem hohen Tempo folgte ein Hieb dem anderen, denen der Elb aber immer wieder ausweichen konnte. Schließlich gelang es Legolas, dem Räuber die Füße unter den Beinen wegzuziehen. Unverzüglich sprang der Elb auf ihn, sodass sie ihren Kampf nun auf dem Waldboden rollend weiterführten. Gerade als Ravena sich noch überlegte, wie sie dem Elb wohl die beste Hilfestellung bieten könne, spürte sie, wie ihre rechte Hand einen dicken, auf dem Boden liegenden, Ast umfasste. Noch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte sie ihn auch schon aufgehoben und war an die Kämpfenden herangetreten. Gerade als Wedigo es sich auf der Brust des Elben bequem gemacht hatte und Legolas zu würgen begann, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie hieb ihm das Holz so fest sie nur konnte ins Genick. Er brach sofort auf einem schwer atmenden Legolas zusammen. Der Elb hatte alle Mühe, sich unter dem schweren Menschen herauszurollen. Kaum, dass er wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand überprüfte er Wedigos Puls.

„Er ist nur bewusstlos.", stellte er zu Ravena gewandt fest. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Wenn sie über seinen Tod auch nicht besonders unglücklich gewesen wäre, so wollte sie doch nicht, dass er durch ihre Hand starb. 

Sie drängte Legolas zum weiterlaufen. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass man den Kampeslärm bis ins Lager hinein gehört hatte und die Meute schon sehr bald die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde.

„Ihr wollt die Lady doch bestimmt nicht ohne Waffen nach Hause geleiten?" Erschrocken drehten Ravena und Legolas sich in Richtung der fremden Stimme herum. Hinter einem nahen Baumstamm kam eine menschliche Gestalt zum Vorschein, deren Gesicht jedoch durch die dunklen Schatten des Waldes im Verborgenen blieb. Sie warf Legolas einen Bogen und einen Köcher zu. Völlig überrascht bemerkte der Elb, dass es sich dabei um seine eigene Waffe handelte. 

„Was...?", versuchte der Prinz anzusetzen, bevor er von dem fremden Mann unterbrochen wurde. Er klang eher belustigt als verärgert.

„Also Ihr seid mir ein stolzer Elb. Zuerst überhören Eure Ohren eine Meute Banditen, die durchs Unterholz streicht und dann flüstert Ihr auch noch so laut, wie ein Olifant trompetet. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie Ihr den Ringkrieg überleben konntet." Noch immer klang er aus höchste amüsiert. Plötzlich konnte auch Ravena ein kleines Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Habt Ihr das heute nicht schon einmal gehört, mein Prinz?", fragte sie unschuldig. Legolas seufzte auf. Das war aber auch überhaupt nicht sein Tag. 

„Nun geht. Man hat Euren Lärm bis ins Lager gehört und man befindet sich bereits auf Eurer Fährte. Euer Pferd müsst ihr selbst wieder finden, denn nach allem, was ich weiß, lief es weg, noch bevor man es einfangen konnte. Jetzt beeilt Euch, um den hier werde ich mich kümmern.." Damit packte er den stöhnenden Wedigo und war wieder genauso schnell im Unterholz verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Was, und vor allem wer, war das gerade gewesen? Plötzlich hörten sie die ersten Verfolger näher kommen. Geschwind liefen sie los, Legolas Ravena hinter sich herziehend. Doch das Mädchen war keine Elbe. Ihre Beine gaben immer öfters unter ihr nach und gerade als sie dachte, dass sie keinen Schritt mehr würde weiter laufen können, ohne dass ihre Lunge explodierte, blieb Legolas stehen. Nachdem er einige Sekunden in die Nacht hinein gelauscht hatte legte er seine Finger an die Lippen und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus. Kurz darauf kam Arod herangaloppiert. Wieder bestaunte Ravena die ungewöhnlichen Talente ihres Begleiters. Geschwind waren sie aufgesessen und in Richtung Gadara unterwegs. 

 Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung bemächtigte sich seiner, als er erkannte, dass sie der Gefahr, zumindest für den Moment, entronnen waren. Als Krieger hatte Legolas gelernt, dem Tod ohne Angst zu begegnen, doch niemand hatte ihn auf den Verlust von etwas viel wichtigerem als seinem Leben vorbereitet – den Verlust seiner Liebe. Sich dem Schatz in seinen Armen wieder bewusst werdend, breitete sich ein seliges Lächeln um seine Lippen aus. 

„Haltet Euch gut fest." Obwohl sie ihre Verfolger nun scheinbar endgültig abgehängt hatten, wollte der Elb nichts mehr riskieren. Das Tempo noch ein letztes Mal anziehend, hielt er auf Gadara und das Schloss zu. 

Schnell wie der Wind fegten sie einige Zeit später durch das geöffnete Stadttor hindurch und weiter zum Schlosshof, wo Arod schließlich schwer atmend zum stehen kam. Behände schwang Legolas sich von dem Rücken seines Pferdes und hob anschließend Ravena herunter. Als sie ihm endlich, noch etwas zittrig auf den Beinen, gegenüber stand, hatte er immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, seine Hände von ihren Hüften zu nehmen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Was hätte er nur getan, wenn er sie verloren hätte?

„Danke", brachte er schließlich heraus. Seine Hände, die nun ihre Arme hoch wanderten, jagten Ravena einen angenehmen Schauer durch den Körper – und ließen sie fast vergessen zu fragen, weshalb er sich bei ihr bedankte.  

„Aber ich bin doch die, die sich bedanken muss. Ohne Euch wäre ich da wahrscheinlich nie wieder heraus gekommen." Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln. Nun war es an Legolas, zu erschauern. Dennoch verfinsterte sich seine Miene. 

„Ohne mich wärt Ihr gar nicht erst in diese Situation gekommen."

„Ihr kennt mich doch, natürlich wäre ich das.", lachte sie und brachte, angesichts der ganzen Palette ihrer Missgeschicke, auch Legolas wieder zum schmunzeln.  

Plötzlich wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Oberarmen ruhten. Mit einem zufriedenem Gefühl registrierte er, dass diese Tatsache Ravena alles andere als zu stören schien. Schweren Herzens ließ er sie los – beobachteten die umstehenden Menschen sie doch schon.

Als er auf seine rechte Hand starrte, erschrak er nicht schlecht. Blut. Er sah wieder zu Ravena. Auf ihrem linken Oberarm klaffte eine kleine Wunde. Er schalt sich selbst, dass es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Ravena sah ihn fragend an, als er sie plötzlich wieder ergriff.

„Wo habt ihr die Wunde her?" Die Wunde? Ravena konnte sich die plötzliche Angst in der Stimme des Elben nicht erklären. Es war doch nur ein Kratzer.

„Der Kratzer? Der ist von dem Messer dieses Banditen." Sie sah, wie Legolas bei ihren Worten immer bleicher wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er sie und trug sie im Laufschritt in Richtung Schloss. 

„Legolas, was soll das? Es ist nichts." Er ließ ihr keine Chance zu protestieren.

„Seit still." Damit schnitt er ihr unbarmherzig das Wort ab. Ravena wusste das merkwürdige Verhalten des Elben nicht zu deuten. 

Derweil spürte Legolas, wie eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit über ihm zusammenbrach. 

„Oh Eru, lass sie nicht sterben.", betete er in Gedanken. Sie konnten den Räubern doch nicht nur entkommen sein, um jetzt schon wieder voneinander getrennt zu werden. Er hielt nur einmal kurz an, um eine verdutzte Dienerin nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Herr Elrond zu fragen. 

„Herr Elrond? Soviel ich weiß, befindet er sich gerade in der Bibliothek, aber..." Noch bevor sie ihren Satz zuende bringen konnte, war der Elb auch schon weiter gelaufen. 

„Legolas, ich glaube nicht..."

Wieder schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. Es galt jede Sekunde und in dieser Situation würde er keine Diskussionen mit ihr dulden. „Still!"

Während er mit Ravena in seinen Armen durch das Schloss lief, verfluchte er dessen schier endlose Gänge. Doch nach einigen wertvollen Minuten sah er endlich den langersehnten Eingang der Bibliothek vor sich. Da er keine einzige Hand frei hatte, schmiss er sich kurzerhand mit seinem Rücken gegen die Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Nachdem er nun endlich eintreten konnte, sah sich der Elb vier sehr erstaunt dreinblickenden Gesichtern gegenüber. Glorfindel lag schon ein lustiger Kommentar über den merkwürdigen Anblick, den die beiden boten, auf der Zunge, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Legolas schien über alle Maßen besorgt zu sein. Schnell war Elronds Berater aufgesprungen und hatte die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und dem Elbenprinzen überwunden. 

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er atemlos.

Ravena war die Lage höchst unangenehm. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb Legolas solch einen Wirbel um einen kleinen Kratzer veranstaltete – als hätte sie sich vor ihrem König und ihrem Baron nicht schon oft genug in Verlegenheit gebracht. Sie unternahm einen letzten Versuch, um ihre verloren gegangene Würde wiederzugewinnen. „Es ist nichts. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das alles Notwenig ist..."

Doch ihre hilflosen Worte verblassten neben dem, was Legolas nun zu berichten hatte. „Eine Schierlingsvergiftung", begann er atemlos, „Eine in Schierling getränkte Klinge hat ihren Arm gestreift. Herr Elrond, Ihr müsst sie untersuchen – bitte!", setzte er noch verzweifelt hinzu, nachdem er sich seines befehlenden Tones, dem weiseren Elben gegenüber bewusst geworden war. 

„Schierling?", ertönte es jetzt zeitgleich aus den Mündern von König Elessar und dem Baron. Sie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Was konnte ihnen nur zugestoßen sein? Währenddessen bedeutete Herr Elrond Legolas, ihm mit Ravena in ein kleines Nebenzimmer der riesigen Bibliothek zu folgen. Dort angekommen zeigte er auf einen kleinen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Sanft ließ Legolas eine immer wütender werdende Ravena darauf nieder. 

„Was bitte schön soll all das Theater? Es ist doch nur ein Kratzer.", begann sie empört sich zu wehren.

Dieses mal war es Herr Elrond, der sie nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. „Seit still!", ließ er bestimmt verlauten. Diesem Befehl wagte selbst Ravena sich nicht zu widersetzten – allerdings nicht, ohne durch ein letztes Schnauben ihren Widerwillen gegen ihre Behandlung kundzutun. Doch alles Klagen änderte nichts daran, dass Herr Elrond nun sorgfältig begann, ihre Verletzung zu untersuchen. Legolas, inzwischen arbeitslos geworden, ging in der kleinen Kammer sichtlich nervös auf und ab. Erst ein mahnender Blick des Heilers ließ ihn inne halten.

„Wie alt ist diese Wunde?"

Noch bevor Ravena überhaupt zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, sprudelte es auch schon aus Legolas heraus: „Etwa zwei Stunden." Innerlich musste Herr Elrond über das ungestüme Verhalten des jüngeren Elben schmunzeln. Nur sehr selten brachte etwas Thranduils Sohn derart aus der Fassung. Was genau geschah hier zwischen Legolas und dieser Sterblichen? Aber wie dem auch sei, er musste eine Beschäftigung für den jungen Elb finden, bevor er noch anfangen würde, sich in seiner Sorge die Haare zu raufen.

„Bringt mir Wasser und Tücher her." 

„Aber..."

„Beeilt Euch. Ihr seid mir keine Hilfe, wenn ihr hier Löcher in den Boden lauft.", und etwas sanfter fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich verspreche Euch, dass sie mir unter meinen Händen nicht wegsterben wird." Das genügte Legolas. So schnell wie der Wind stürzte er aus dem Raum, um die benötigten Dinge aufzutreiben. Währenddessen war Ravena wieder hellhörig geworden.

„Ähm, wegsterben?" Das hörte sich aber alles andere als gut an, doch der Elb schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Seid unbesorgt. Wenn ihr nach dreißig Minuten noch immer keine Symptome aufweisen könnt, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass diese ominöse Klinge wirklich in Schierling getränkt war."

Erleichtert seufzte Ravena auf- bis ihr ein neuer Gedanke kam. „Aber..."

„Aber weshalb habe ich Legolas nichts davon gesagt?", setzte er den Satz mit einem Schmunzeln fort. „Nun, ich wollte ihn während der Behandlung aus den Füßen haben. Er scheint mir – nun", Herr Elrond suchte nach den passenden Worten, „in letzter Zeit nicht ganz er selbst zu sein." 

„Nicht ganz er selbst?" Ravena wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der weise Elb damit etwas andeuten wollte. Doch gerade als Herr Elrond zu einer weiteren Erklärung ansetzten wollte, kam Legolas in den Raum gestürzt. Er war mit einem Eimer Wasser und viel zu vielen Tüchern bewaffnet. Der gehetzte Anblick, den der sonst immer so ausgeglichene Elb bot, brachte Herr Elrond nun zu einem herzhaften Lachen. Dieses Mädchen hatte es doch wirklich fertig gebracht, Legolas' Verstand auszuschalten. Der Elbenprinz hingegen schien angesichts der Begrüßung etwas verstört, doch Elrond winkte nur ab. 

„Danke, Legolas. Stellt die Sachen hier ab und dann wartet draußen."

„Aber..." Legolas wollte protestieren, doch wieder einmal ließ Herr Elrond ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Die Klinge war nicht vergiftet und sie ist außer Gefahr. Aber bitte – um Himmels Willen – verlasst jetzt das Zimmer, oder ich werde mich gezwungen sehen, Euch hier anzubinden!"  Der Elbenprinz war nach dieser frohen Nachricht nur allzu gerne bereit, zu gehorchen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf eine sehr amüsierte Ravena verließ er den Raum. Erst als er sich draußen gegen eine kühle Wand lehnen und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden wieder zur Ruhe kommen konnte, erkannte er, wie kopflos er sich gerade in Ravenas Gegenwart benommen hatte. Was sie nun wohl von ihm denken mochte? Er seufzte auf. Es zählte nur, dass der Dolch nicht vergiftet gewesen war – und, dass sie leben würde. 

In diesem Moment öffnete ein immer noch köstlich amüsierter Elrond die Tür. Legolas' Ohren begannen gefährlich zu brennen. Wenn er es nun sogar schon geschafft hatte, den immer gestrengen Herr Elrond zum Lachen zu bringen, musste er sich wirklich unmöglich aufgeführt haben. Dennoch sah er ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ihr könnt nun zu ihr. Ich erwarte Euch dann später in der Bibliothek, um die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages zu besprechen." Damit verabschiedete er sich. Legolas war froh, dass kein weiterer Kommentar mehr über sein Verhalten gefallen war – das würden seine Freunde bestimmt noch mit dem größten Vergnügen zur Genüge übernehmen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er die Tür öffnete und beinahe schüchtern seinen Kopf in die kleine Kammer hineinsteckte. 

Sie saß nicht mehr auf dem Tisch, sondern stand gedankenverloren vor dem einzigen großen Fenster dieses Raumes. Sie schien ihn nicht eintreten gehört zu haben.

„Ravena.", begann er zaghaft. Er konnte erkennen, wie ihr Körper mit einem leichten Zittern auf seine Stimme reagierte. Doch sie bekam sich schnell wieder in ihre Gewalt und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Auf ihren Lippen lag noch immer dieses amüsierte Lächeln.

„Seht ihr, ich habe Euch doch gesagt, dass es nichts ist." Sie deutete auf ihren linken Oberarm, der nun von einem weißen Verband geziert wurde. Herr Elrond hatte die Wunde sorgfältig ausgewaschen und verbunden. Ravena musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr großes Vergnügen bereitete, zur Abwechslung auch einmal den Elb in Verlegenheit zu sehen – denn das war er, seinen roten Ohren nach zu urteilen, ganz offensichtlich. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so grob zu Euch war, aber ich dachte, die Klinge..."

„...wäre vergiftet?", setzte sie seine ins Stocken geratene Entschuldigung fort. Er nickte. Legolas hatte sich also Sorgen um sie gemacht. Seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten nach zu urteilen sogar ganz erhebliche, und obwohl sie sich dafür hasste, ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr Herz über die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, in einem unerhörten Maße jubelte.

„Ich danke Euch." Sie versuchte, ihm etwas von seiner Verlegenheit zu nehmen. Er schien mit diesem Gefühl nicht allzu vertraut zu sein. Plötzlich musste sie schmunzeln. Was würde er wohl tun, wenn er einmal einen Tag in ihrer Haut stecken müsste – schafft sie es doch ständig, sich in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bugsieren. 

„Mir danken? Weshalb?" Legolas machte einen kleinen Schritt in den Raum hinein. 

„Nun, weil ihr mich gerettet habt.", antwortete sie so, als ob es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre. Plötzlich musste der Elb lachen.

„Ihr macht mir nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würdet Ihr Rettung benötigen, meine Dame." 

„Und das betrübt Euch nun?", erwiderte sie frech. Doch dann wurde sie sich wieder bewusst, mit wem sie eigentlich redete – mit dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes. Durfte sie sich solche Kommentare in seiner Gegenwart überhaupt herausnehmen? Bei ihrem Stand bestimmt nicht. Reuevoll senkte sie den Kopf. Sie wagte es erst wieder aufzuschauen, als sie an ihrem linken Arm ein angenehmes Prickeln vernahm. Ihre überraschten Augen verrieten ihr, dass Legolas mittlerweile die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte und nun mit seiner Hand sehr behutsam über ihren Verband strich. Von der Sanftheit seiner Liebkosungen vollkommen entwaffnet schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte sich leicht in seine Berührungen. 

„Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn Euch etwas geschehen wäre." Obwohl sie erahnen konnte, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war, traf sie dieses Geständnis ganz und gar unvorbereitet. Überrascht riss sie ihre Lider auf – nur, um sich gleich darauf wieder in den unendlichen Weiten von Legolas' Augen zu verlieren. Sie spürte, wie seine andere Hand langsam ihre Wange hinabglitt, nur um eine verirrte Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. 

„Ravena, ich...", Legolas wusste nicht weiter. Diese Frau raubte ihm alle Sinne. Wie nur sollte er ihr klar machen, was er für sie empfand, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Er sah tief in ihre Augen, die ihn nun erwartungsvoll ansahen. Augen, deren Gefangener er war. Der Elb sah keine Möglichkeit mehr ihnen zu entfliehen – nicht, dass er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gewollt hätte.

„Ja?"  

„Ich..."

Die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Pippin!" Man konnte Legolas seinen Unwillen über diese Unterbrechung deutlich ansehen. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?" 

„Ich...ich..." Der kleine Hobbit war sichtlich verlegen. Dennoch kam er nicht um eine gedankliche Notiz umhin, seinen Freunden von dem eben gesehenen zu unterrichten. Das war allerfeinster Stoff für neue Sticheleien – es kam aber auch wirklich allzu selten vor, dass man diesen Elb aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. „Aragorn lässt nach dir schicken. Er will wissen, was Euch zugestoßen ist – wir warten nur noch auf dich und deinen Bericht."

Legolas seufzte auf. „In Ordnung." Als der Hobbit immer noch keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen, setzte er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck hinzu: „Sag den anderen, dass ich gleich komme, Pippin." Jetzt verstand sogar der Hobbit den Wink. Mit schnellen Schritten war er aus dem Raum verschwunden. Legolas wandte sich wieder Ravena zu. Sie hatte während dem kurzen Wortwechsel der beiden mit hochroten Wangen zu Boden gestarrt. Sicher würde er allen seinen Hobbitfreunden erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Sie spürte wieder Legolas Hand, die abschiednehmend noch ein letztes mal ihre Wange hinabglitt. 

„Ich muss gehen." Hörte sie da etwa Bedauern in seiner Stimme?

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie resignierend. Wann würde sie ihn wohl wiedersehen?

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?" Angesichts dieser Frage machte ihre Herz einen kleinen Sprung. Sollte er etwa Gedanken lesen können? Unter seinem Blick schienen ihre Lippen ihren Dienst zu verweigern. Also nickte sie bloß.

„Seid Ihr morgen Abend auch auf dem Fest?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Das Fest! Ravena hatte es in der Aufregung des heutigen Tages beinahe vergessen. Es würde der letzte Tag sein und für die Nacht war ein krönender Abschluss geplant. Niemand in der gesamten Gegend würde sich dieses Spektakel entgehen lassen.

„Ja", gelang es ihr endlich hervorzubringen, „Ich werde auch dort sein."

Legolas' Herz jauchzte vor Freude über diese Worte. „Dann lasst Euch versichert sein, dass ich nach Euch Ausschau halten werde." Und obwohl Ravena sich nicht sicher war, wie er es unter all den Menschen anstellen wollte, ausgerechnet sie zu finden, war sie sich nach einem weiteren Blick in seine Augen sicher, dass er es durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf. Ravena wurde wieder rot – noch nie hatte ihr jemand einen Handkuss geschenkt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, also nahm sie es als Zeichen dafür, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Tür, doch Legolas war alles andere als gewillt, ihre Hand schon so bald wieder freizugeben. Erst als er einen fragenden Blick von Ravena erntete ließ er von ihr ab – wenn auch nur sehr wiederwillig. Bevor sie zur Tür heraus war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und beugte zum Abschied ihren Kopf. Dann war sie verschwunden.


	12. Kapitel9

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien und ich hab keinerlei Rechte an seinen Werken. Außerdem gibt's noch einen Minnidisclaimer am Ende...ansonsten würde ich vielleicht schon zu viel über die story verraten...  
  
Dann noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine neue Betaleserin Mara, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hat sich jetzt um alle meine Rechtschreib- und Kommafehler zu kümmern *knuddel*  
  
Danke, danke für die lieben reviews, siehe Schluss, ihr seit super, bitte macht weiter so...*froii*  
  
Warnung *g*: Ein Teil ist zu nächtlicher Stunde und unter Einfluss von Wodka entstanden (Wenn ihrs gelesen habt werdet ihr wissen welchen teil ich mein *lol*) und bei dem Rest hatte ich einen leichten Sonnenstich weil's so heiß war:)  
  
Kapitel 9:  
  
"Ravena, beeil dich gefälligst! Wir sind schon viel zu spät dran!", tönte von unten die Stimme eines entnervten jungen Mannes.  
  
"Dann werden einige Minuten mehr oder weniger auch keinen Unterschied mehr machen, also beruhige dich!" Sie betrachtete ein weiteres mal skeptisch ihr Spiegelbild. Wie glichen sich doch die Situationen - erst vor einigen Tagen hatte sie schon einmal auf diese Weise hier gestanden. Sie seufzte auf. Wenigstens ging es dieses mal nicht um das Erscheinen auf einem Ball.  
  
"Nur um ein kleines Rendezvous mit dem Elb meiner Träume." Sie legte, in einem vergeblichen Versuch die tausend Schmetterlinge in ihr zu bändigen, eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Plötzlich spürte sie einen ermutigenden Klaps auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Deine Sorgen sind vollkommen unbegründet, Ravena. Du siehst wundervoll aus.", Esmee lachte, "Und wenn er sich nicht schon längst in dich verliebt hätte, dann würde er dir spätestens heute Nacht verfallen." Durch den Spiegel schaute Ravena ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Sie versuche ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
  
"Deine Worte in Erus Ohren." Wieder einmal war es Esmee gewesen, die sie herausgeputzt hatte. Für diesen Anlass hatte sie Ravena ein waldgrünes Kleid geliehen. Auch wenn es in nichts mit der prachtvollen Ballrobe zu vergleichen war, betonte es ihre Figur doch vorzüglich. Erneut musste sie, nicht ganz neidlos, Esmees Gespür für solche Kleiderfragen bewundern. Ihre störrischen Haare hatte sie gebändigt, indem sie sich zwei Strähnen um ihren Kopf herum geflochten hatte. Der Rest hing in langen Wellen über ihren Rücken und ihre freien Schultern. Als einzigen Schmuck hatte sie sich ihre Lieblingsblumen, Margeriten, mit ins Haar gebunden, sodass sie nun eine Blütenkrone auf dem Kopf trug. Nicht zum ersten und auch bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal fragte sie sich, wozu dieser Elbenprinz sie noch alles treiben würde. Noch vor einer Woche hatte sie sich nicht im geringsten um ihr Aussehen geschert und nun brachte sie schon Stunden vor dem Spiegel zu. In diesem Moment klang erneut die Stimme zu ihnen herauf.  
  
"Von Esmee bin ich das ja gewohnt, aber dass nun auch noch du damit anfangen musst, Stunden vor dem Spiegel zuzubringen." Belustigt wandte Ravena sich an die hinter ihr stehende Esmee, die nur resignierend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Mir scheint, als müssten wir deinem 'Beinaheverlobten' bei Zeiten einmal Manieren beibringen." Dabei schlich sich ein teuflisches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das sie beinahe ihre Aufregung vor der heutigen Nacht verlieren ließ.  
  
"Und mir scheint es, als hättest du vor, diese Zeiten schon sehr bald anbrechen zu lassen.", erwiderte Esmee, während sie sich verschwörerisch zu ihrer Freundin hinabbeugte. "Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Nun, ich habe ihm doch noch eine Revanche für die gestohlenen Kleider versprochen, und ich gedenke meine Versprechen immer zu halten." Konspirativ steckten die beiden ihre Köpfe zusammen. Ravena würde ihm und sich selbst beweisen, dass sie durchaus noch ganz die alte sein konnte.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Als die drei Freunde mit Siägäs altem Karren in Richtung Stadt fuhren dämmerte es bereits. Die Sonne verabschiedete sich an diesem letzten Festtag in ihrer vollen Pracht. Für wenige Augenblicke wurde die Blaue Stadt in ein gleißendes Orange gehüllt. Gebannt beobachteten sie alle das bunte Farbenspiel der Kristalle, die das Schloss zierten. Sie spalteten das Licht in die verschiedensten Farben und ließen so viele kleine Regenbögen über den Dächern Gadaras entstehen.  
  
Da in der Stadt zu dieser späten Stunde bereits kein Durchkommen mehr war, waren sie gezwungen ihren Wagen vor den Mauern abzustellen und die letzten Meter zu Fuß zu gehen. Dabei ließ sich Siägä lange über der Frauen liebster Freund, den Spiegel, aus. Esmee und Ravena konnten nicht anders als sich hinter seinem Rücken immer wieder verstohlen zuzulächeln. Sollte er nur reden - schon bald würden sie ihm diese Vorurteile aus dem Kopf treiben.  
  
Als sie dann endlich durch das Stadttor hindurch waren, ließen sie zunächst einmal all die verschiedenen Szenerien auf sich wirken. An jeder Straßenecke gab es etwas anderes zu bewundern. Hier zeigten einige Artisten ihre Künste, dort wiederum gaben Geschichtenerzähler ihre Märchen Horden von staunenden Kindern zum besten. Besonderer Beliebtheit erfreute sich ein Theaterstück, das die Zerstörung des einen Rings erzählte. Frodo und Sam wurden von zwei kleinen Kindern dargestellt, die von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Text durcheinander brachten und somit immer wieder für einige Lacher sorgten. Doch nicht zuletzt gab es überall in der Stadt genügend Bier und Musik, was die Menschen bei bester Laune hielt. Anstatt traurig darüber zu sein, dass das Fest schon bald zu Ende sein würde, wollte man ein letztes Mal ausgelassen feiern, bevor der Alltag wieder jedermann einholen würde.  
  
Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei wie ihre Augen die Menschenmassen nach einem ganz gewissen Elb durchforsteten. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sie finden würde, doch plötzlich überfielen sie einmal mehr ihre Selbstzweifel. Wenn er sie wirklich hätte sehen wollen, dann hätten sie doch einen Treffpunkt oder eine Uhrzeit ausmachen können. Stattdessen war sie nun gezwungen in Ungewissheit auszuharren. Was, wenn er sich doch nur einen Spaß mit dem kleinen Menschenmädchen erlaubt hatte, das so dumm gewesen war, sich in einen Elb zu verlieben? Doch gleich darauf schalt sie sich selbst. Legolas war bestimmt nicht so! Das Elbenvolk war grundsätzlich nicht so verdorben wie die Menschen - zumindest hatte ihr Vater sie das gelehrt. Sie seufzte. Immer wieder diese ständigen Grübeleien, die zu nichts führten - eine weitere Veränderung, die sie diesem Elb zuschrieb. Plötzlich entdeckten die drei jemand, der sich winkend einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte.  
  
"Na endlich, da seid ihr ja. Was hat euch aufgehalten?" Das war das Stichwort für Siägä. Mit einer gespielt theatralischen Armbewegung deutete er auf Esmee und Ravena.  
  
"Frauen."  
  
Ravena bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sein Tonfall noch ein 'du weißt ja wie die sind' implizierte, doch bevor Siägä sich erneut über sie auslassen konnte, ergriff eine schlichtende Esmee das Wort.  
  
"Ceylan, es ist schön dich zu sehen.", begann sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, "Sind die anderen auch schon da?"  
  
"Ja, wir warten nur noch auf euch." Ein plötzlicher Blick auf Ravena ließ seine Kinnlade etwas herunter klappen. "Ra... Ravena?", fragte er etwas irritiert.  
  
"Ja, Ravena. Und wenn du jetzt nicht gleich deinen Mund wieder zumachst, setzt es was.", gab sie, von Ceylans Reaktion etwas verunsichert, wirsch zurück. Der tat auch sogleich wie geheißen und versuchte umständlich sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Ähm, tut mir Leid. Wirklich, Ravena.", startete er kläglich, "Es ist nur, du siehst heute so... na ja, so anders aus."  
  
"Ceylan, du verstehst es wirklich einer Frau ein Kompliment zu machen.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch auf dieses zweifelhafte Kompliment. Ravena konnte nicht mehr an sich halten - was, wenn Legolas auch so auf sie reagieren würde? Plötzlich vernahm sie die Stimme einer sehr amüsiert klingenden Esmee nah an ihrem Ohr.  
  
"Beruhige dich, Ravena.", flüsterte sie, "Ich denke, das hat er als Kompliment gemeint." Das rief sie wieder zur Raison. Ceylan war in der Tat alles andere als eine Ausgeburt an rhetorischen Fähigkeiten - vielleicht sollte es ja wirklich keine Beleidigung gewesen sein. Also beschloss sie, dem mittlerweile vollkommen rot angelaufenem jungen Mann, ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Ceylan. Ich hab wohl etwas überreagiert." Beinahe hätte Esmee laut aufgelacht. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass das noch möglich gewesen wäre, aber seit Ravena sich in diesen Elbenprinzen verliebt hatte, war sie noch chaotischer geworden als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen war. Zumindest Ceylan schien sich derweil mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu ihren Freunden.  
  
Beim allgemeinen Tanz und Trank gelang es Ravena dann endlich etwas von ihrer Spannung loszuwerden. Sie war gerade dabei sich ausgelassen mit Siägä über die Tanzfläche zu bewegen, als sie eine Straße weiter einen Tumult bemerkte. Anscheinend schienen nicht wenige Menschen etwas oder jemanden anzufeuern. Neugierig geworden ging sie, von ihrem Freund gefolgt, auf den Auflauf zu. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, über die vielen Köpfe konnte sie nicht hinweg sehen. Als sie mit ihrem Blick hilfesuchend ihre Umgebung erkundete entdeckte sie eine Mauer, die hoch genug war, um einen perfekten Blick auf das Geschehen frei zu geben. Entschlossen hielt sie darauf zu. Doch kaum war sie einige Schritte gegangen, spürte sie auch schon einen Griff um ihre Hand, der sie zurückhielt.  
  
"Siägä, was soll das? Lass mich los.", forderte sie entrüstet. Niemand würde sie so einfach aufhalten.  
  
"Ravena, hör bitte einmal auf mich und lass es sein. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass wieder etwas geschehen wird."  
  
"Ach was, mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Damit befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und setzte ihren Weg fort. Siägä blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr aufseufzend zu folgen - allerdings nicht ohne noch einen letzten Versuch zu starten, Ravena zum aufgeben zu bewegen.  
  
"Dein Kleid, du wirst es ruinieren." Das brachte sie allerdings nur dazu höhnisch aufzulachen.  
  
"Wer von uns ist denn jetzt das Mädchen?", zog sie ihn amüsiert auf. Angesichts seiner großspurigen Töne, die er nur einige Stunden vorher gehalten hatte, erlaubte ihm seine Ehre nun keinen Rückzieher. Ein weiterer Seufzer entfuhr seiner gequälten Seele - sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, den Spieß umzudrehen. Die kurze Mauer war an ihrem Ende abgebrochen, sodass sie beinahe wie auf einer Treppe hinaufsteigen konnte. Ravena lobte sich selbst, als sie merkte, dass dabei noch nicht einmal ihr Kleid schmutzig geworden war. Gespannt schaute sie nun nach unten. Zwei Männer saßen sich an einem einfachen Tisch gegenüber und tranken einen auf den anderen. Neben ihr lachte Siägä laut auf.  
  
"Ein Trinkduell! Und deswegen all diese Umstände. Komm, lass uns wieder gehen." Er machte sich bereits an den Abstieg, doch dieses mal war es Ravena, die ihn zurück hielt.  
  
"Nein, warte noch. Das kann doch noch ganz lustig werden." Also blieben sie und schauten zu. Die Regeln schienen sehr einfach zu sein. Man trank nacheinander in einem ziemlich hohen Tempo einen Schnaps auf den anderen und der, der zuerst k.o. ging, würde der Verlierer sein. Als die beiden sich dazu gesellten, waren die beiden Kontrahenten bereits gut bei der Sache und in einem mehr als angeheiterten Zustand. Plötzlich kippte einer der beiden, nachdem er seinen Mund nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte, rückwärts vom Stuhl - und blieb liegen. Begeistert bejubelten die Menschen ihren Sieger. Der hatte sich mittlerweile auf seine recht wackeligen Beine gestellt und lief nun mit hochgerissenen Armen im Kreis herum, um seinen Triumph voll auszukosten. Das schien ihn zu neuen Höchstleistungen anzuspornen.  
  
"Na, wer von Euch kann mir das nachmachen?", grölte er laut in die Menge. Niemand schien es zu wagen die Herausforderung anzunehmen, denn obwohl er augenscheinlich schon eine Menge intus hatte, war er bekannt dafür ganz Gadara unter den Tisch saufen zu können. Doch plötzlich stieg eine Art Buchmacher auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ist denn hier niemand trinkfest und mutig genug, sich dem Vernichter entgegenzustellen?", verlangte er mit einer sich beinahe überschlagenden Stimme zu wissen. Immer noch getraute sich niemand hervor zu treten.  
  
"So wie die Wetten momentan stehen, würde jeder, der sich gegen den Vernichter durchsetzen kann, ein nettes Preisgeld von 80 Silberlingen mit nach Hause nehmen." Angesichts dieser hohen Summe ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Von ihrem Aussichtsplatz war auch Ravena aufgeschreckt. 80 Silberlinge! Das war zwar nicht ganz soviel wie bei dem Bogenschießen, doch mehr als genug, um Tarek heilen zu können. Sie maß ihre Chancen ab. Was den Alkohol anging war sie alles andere als ein Unschuldslamm - eine Tatsache, die sie dem Umstand zu verdanken hatte, dass sie sich während ihrer Flucht aus Ithilien mit vielen finstereren Gestalten herumgetrieben hatte. Sie konnte eine ganze Menge vertragen, aber war es genug um den Vernichter zu besiegen? Sie beobachtete seine wackeligen Beine und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange würde durchhalten können. Noch bevor der vollkommen entsetze Siägä sie zurück halten konnte, war sie auch schon von der Mauer gesprungen.  
  
"Hier!" Die Menge verstummte kurz, um sich nach dem neuen Herausforderer umzuschauen, "Ich will gegen ihn antreten!", verkündete sie mit fester Überzeugung. Als die Menschen erkannten, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, brachen sie in ein lautes Gelächter aus, doch Ravena war alles andere als geneigt sich das gefallen zu lassen. Resolut stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und gab lauthals kund: "Ich werde diesen Vernichter besiegen!"  
  
Das erzeugte noch mehr Gelächter, doch nichts desto trotz war man bereit sie antreten zu lassen - versprach dieses Duell doch eine Menge Spaß. Indessen konnte und wollte Siägä nicht glauben, was seine Augen ihm gerade gezeigt hatten. So dumm und unüberlegt konnte noch nicht einmal Ravena sein! Ihren Willen, anderen zu helfen, in allen Ehren, aber sie musste doch einmal aus einem ihrer Fehltritte eine Lehre ziehen - hätte das Bogenschießen sie doch schon beinahe ihren Kopf gekostet. Kopfschüttelnd harrte er der Dinge, die dort kommen mochten.  
  
Ravena setzte sich an den Tisch - Auge in Auge mit dem Vernichter. Dass Legolas sie jeden Augenblick in einem Zustand vollkommener Trunkenheit entdecken könnte, verdrängte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. Sie hatte sich jetzt auf wichtigeres zu konzentrieren. Nachdem der Ausrufer noch einmal die Regeln erklärt hatte, schüttete er jedem zehn Gläser mit dem stärksten Schnaps, der in ganz Gadara zu finden war, voll. Auf sein Kommando hin begannen sie, eines nach dem anderen hinunterzuschütten. Nach dem ersten Glas hatte Ravena alle Mühe nicht angeekelt ihr Gesicht zu verziehen - irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie vielleicht doch etwas länger hätte nachdenken sollen, bevor sie sich schon wieder so kopflos in Schwierigkeiten gestürzt hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät für jegliche Ausflüchte. Mutig kämpfte sie sich von Glas zu Glas. Nach dem vierten spürte sie, wie ihr nüchterner Magen gegen seine Misshandlung rebellieren wollte, doch sie zwang sich, es zu unterdrücken. Sie musste einfach durchhalten - sie musste für Tarek durchhalten! Einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber verriet ihr, dass es ihm auch nicht sehr viel besser zu gehen schien. Das Tempo, mit dem er seine Gläser leerte verlangsamte sich von mal zu mal.  
  
Nach dem Fünften merkte sie, wie die Anfeuerungsrufe der Zuschauer immer dumpfer wurden und in den Hintergrund traten. Nach dem Sechsten schienen sich die Gläser vor ihr zu verdoppeln, sodass sie alle Schwierigkeiten hatte, eines zu ergreifen. Nach dem Siebten spielte sich alles um sie herum in einer einzigen großen Zeitlupe ab. Nach dem Achten wäre sie beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen - erst in allerletzter Minute wollte es ihr gelingen, nach der Tischkante zu greifen. Ravena stand vor ihrem neunten Glas. Alles um sie herum drehte sich. Sie konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Einzig und allein die Erinnerung an Tarek half, ihren Kampfgeist aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie sah auf den Tisch, wo vor ihr vier Gläser standen. Vier? Sie stutzte. Aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins meldete sich eine Stimme, die behauptete, dass dort eigentlich nur noch zwei Gläser stehen dürften. Sie war sehr stolz auf sich, als sie den einzig logischen Schluss zog, dass sie doppelt sehen musste. Ravena griff nach einem Glas und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es auch tatsächlich existierte kippte sie den Inhalt ein weiteres Mal herunter. Sie spürte, wie alles in ihrem Körper gegen seine Behandlung rebellierte, doch sie konnte es sich nicht leisten aufzugeben - nicht jetzt, wo sie schon so weit gekommen war.  
  
Der Vernichter war schon seit dem fünften Glas nicht mehr das, was sein Name versprach, aber auch er hielt tapfer durch. Er wollte sich gerade unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer an sein zehntes Glas wagen, als seine Augäpfel sich gefährlich verdrehten und er hinterrücks von seinem Stuhl fiel. Ravena hatte gewonnen! Dass sich der Jubel über diesen Sieg etwas in Grenzen hielt, mochte daran liegen, dass sämtliche Anwesenden ihr Geld auf den Vernichter gesetzt hatten und nun die einigen mehr, die anderen weniger von ihrem Vermögen verloren hatten. Ravena interessierte das indes herzlich wenig, war sie doch in höchstem Maße damit beschäftigt, ihren Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Nur noch am Rande bekam sie mit, wie ihr der Buchmacher grinsend ein Säckchen Geld in die Hand drückte. Er hatte ein gutes Geschäft gemacht. Sie nahm es und steckte es sich unbewusst in den Ausschnitt. Ihr einziges Bestreben galt nun, sich so schnell wie möglich von dieser Menge zu entfernen und sich ein stilles Plätzchen zum übergeben zu suchen. Plötzlich war sie sich sicher, dass sie noch irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen hatte - etwas sehr wichtiges sogar. Was konnte das nur sein?  
  
Ihrer Flucht wurde ein abruptes Ende gesetzt, als sie gegen etwas Hartes rannte. Beinahe wäre sie nach hinten gefallen, doch das Hindernis fing sie erstaunlich schnell auf.  
  
"Ravena!", hörte sie eine fassungslos klingende Stimme, "Was habt ihr getan?" Langsam, ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in maßlosem Entsetzten. Plötzlich wusste sie, was sie vergessen hatte.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas, mein Freund, beruhige dich! Sie wird dir bestimmt nicht weglaufen." Amüsiert versuchte Randulf mit dem Elb schritt zu halten. Dieses Mädchen schien ihm ja ganz gehörig den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Zur Zeit benahm sich Legolas noch schlimmer als jeder liebestolle Mensch. Nicht, dass er ihn nicht verstanden hätte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Ravena ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mensch war und wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie Legolas Gefühle erwidern würde, hätte er bestimmt sein Glück bei ihr versucht.  
  
"Ist es denn so offensichtlich?" Der Elb seufzte resignierend, während er sich dazu zwang, seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. Randulf lachte.  
  
"Darauf willst du bestimmt keine Antwort. Sei nur froh, dass Gimli und die anderen noch nicht zu uns gestoßen sind." Beide mussten sie über diese Vorstellung lachen. In den letzten Tagen hatte Legolas wahrlich mehr als genug unter ihren freundschaftlichen Attacken zu leiden gehabt.  
  
"Aber Legolas?" Der Hauptmann wurde plötzlich wieder ernst.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Randulf wusste nicht so recht, wie er beginnen sollte. "Glaube mir, ich bin der letzte, der euch diese Beziehung neiden würde, aber dir ist bestimmt nicht entgangen, dass sie sterblich ist." Harm zeichnete sich auf Legolas schönen Gesichtszügen ab.  
  
"Ich weiß.", gab er schließlich zu. Wie oft schon hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen seinen Kopf über dieses Problem zerbrochen? "Ich weiß", wiederholte er es noch einmal mehr für sich, als für seinen Freund.  
  
"Aber", fuhr er leise fort, "jede Faser meines Körpers verlangt nach ihrer Nähe und wer bin ich, dass ich es wagen würde, mich gegen mein Herz zu stellen."  
  
"Doch ich hörte, dass Elbenherzen zuweilen sehr zerbrechlich sein können."  
  
Schicksalsergeben schaute der Prinz seinem Freund in die Augen. "Das sind sie."  
  
So gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her - immer auf der Suche nach einem unverkennbaren Rotschopf. Plötzlich vernahmen Legolas feine Ohren einen nahen Stimmenaufruhr. Er machte Randulf darauf aufmerksam und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Suche nach der Quelle des Lärms. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, konnten sie einen empörten Menschenauflauf erkennen. Neugierig näherten sie sich dem Mob. Randulf sprach kurz mit einem herumstehenden Mann.  
  
"Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Legolas, als der Hauptmann wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Randulf konnte sich nur schwerlich das Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht glauben." Diesmal fand er kein Halten mehr. Mit beiden Armen schlug er sich auf die Oberschenkel, während er von einem krampfartigen Lachanfall gepackt wurde. Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Was werde ich nicht glauben?" Legolas war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Verhalten seines Freundes halten sollte.  
  
"Die Menschen sind wo wütend, weil...", erneut prustete er los, "... weil ein Außenseiter bei einem Trinkwettbewerb gewonnen hatte und sie deswegen ihr gesamtes Geld verspielt haben."  
  
"Aha, und was ist daran so lustig?" Der Elb wurde sichtlich wütend, weil er Randulf jeden Satz einzeln aus der Nase ziehen musste, doch der schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es einfach nur zu ignorieren.  
  
"Du", ein abermaliges Lachen, "du weiß nicht, wer der Außenseiter war."  
  
Langsam aber sicher begann das Brett vor dem Kopf des Elben zu schwinden. Er ahnte etwas, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich hören wollte. "Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."  
  
"Um den Mann zu zitieren: ,ein Mädchen, dessen Haare an einen in flammen geratenen Waschbär erinnern'" Für Randulf gab es noch immer kein halten. Legolas´ entsetztes Gesicht war einfach zu viel. Seine Geliebte hatte gerade bei einem Trinkwettbewerb einen Koloss mit dem Namen 'der Vernichter' unter den Tisch gesoffen! Na, wenn das nicht zum lachen war, wollte er sich sofort in einen Zwerg verwandeln. Er hatte sich gerade wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, als etwas 'Rotes' gegen die Brust des Elben lief. Glücklicherweise gelang es Legolas dieses 'Etwas' schnell genug aufzufangen, sodass es nicht wieder nach hinten fallen konnte.  
  
"Ravena!", die Stimme des Prinzen rang um Fassung, "Was habt Ihr getan?". In einer einzigen Zeitlupe hob das Mädchen den Kopf. Was sie dann sah schien ein maßloses Entsetzten in ihr auszulösen.  
  
"Legolas", stellte sie unglücklich fest. Schon war es wieder um Randulfs Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Ein weiteres mal prustete er los. Das gab Ravena den Rest. Schnell hatte sie sich an dem verblüfften Elb vorbeigeschmuggelt und war um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich fürchterlich und war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schon wieder hatte sie alles zunichte gemacht. Sie erinnerte sich an die entsetzten Augen des Elben. Er würde sie nun für eine Trinkerin halten und nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und je stärker sie versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten, desto mehr von ihnen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie nicht vergessen, dass sie gerade einem Menschen das Leben gerettet hatte, doch ihr Geist war von dem Alkohol noch so benebelt, dass sie es noch nicht richtig fassen konnte. Schließlich merkte sie, dass ihr Magen nun unwiderruflich seinen Tribut fordern würde. Sie stützte sich an einer Mauer ab und übergab sich kläglich. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, wie ein paar sanfte Hände ihr dabei die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielten.  
  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte fühlte sie sich erleichtert, wagte es aber, aus Angst, dass er es sein könnte, nicht ihren Kopf zu heben. Stattdessen blieb sie so stehen wie sie war, schluchzend das Gesicht dem Boden zugewandt. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die zärtlich auf und ab strich und ihr damit etwas von ihrer Spannung nahm. "Ravena." Urplötzlich verkrampfte sie sich wieder. Er war es tat sächlich. Sie wollte, dass er ging, wollte, dass er sie nicht in solch einem erbärmlichen Zustand sah.  
  
"Geht!", befahl sie ihm mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
"Ravena.", bat er, doch sie schüttelte nur seine Hand ab und kauerte sich noch näher an die Wand. Legolas konnte sich des Eindrucks eines in der Falle sitzenden Tieres nicht erwehren.  
  
Oh, es war so peinlich! Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt. Weshalb nur konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden und sie alleine lassen? Nie mehr würde sie ihm in seine schönen, blauen Augen schauen können.  
  
Indessen kam Legolas sich recht hilflos vor. Er wusste nicht, weshalb sie das getan hatte, doch er glaubte sie bereits gut genug zu kennen, um sagen zu können, dass sie keine Säuferin war. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen, doch im Moment ließ sie ihn nicht an sich heran. Sie wollte, dass er ging, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Also stand er nur etwas verloren neben ihr. Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seinem rechten Arm. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er eine blonde Schönheit. Sie lächelte ihm zu.  
  
"Geht, bitte. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."  
  
"Aber...", versuchte er einzuwenden, doch sie ließ in etwa so viel mit sich reden, wie Herr Elrond am heutigen Nachmittag. Bestimmt zog sie ihn von seiner Geliebten weg. Der junge Mann, den er bereits mehrere Male mit Ravena gesehen hatte, nahm sich seiner an und führte ihn von den beiden Frauen fort. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, wie Ravena weinend in der Umarmung der Blonden zusammenbrach. Sein Herz wollte laut aufschreien.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Und sie hat das tatsächlich alles nur für diesen Jungen getan, diesen Tarek?" Ungläubig starrten Legolas und Randulf Ravenas Freund an. "Auch das Bogenschießen?" Siägä nickte.  
  
"Auch das Bogenschießen." Nun, nachdem dieser Junge ihm die gesamte Geschichte erzählt hatte, stahl sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Legolas Lippen. Er hatte sie also nicht falsch eingeschätzt. Er empfand sogar Bewunderung für ihr uneigennütziges Verhalten - ein Verhalten, das seiner Erfahrung nach nur sehr selten unter Menschen zu finden war. Er musste wieder an den Zwischenfall mit dem Pferd denken. Schon damals hatte er sich von ihrer Selbstlosigkeit überzeugen können. Plötzlich musste Randulf wieder lachen.  
  
"Was gibt es denn nun schon wieder?" Legolas war von Randulfs Ausgelassenheit sichtlich befremdet.  
  
"Na, du musst doch zugeben, dass es ziemlich lustig ist, mein Freund." Auf einen irritierten Blick des Elben fuhr er fort: "Sie will diesem Jungen das Leben retten, aber alles, was sie bekommt ist eine Einladung zu dem Ball. Sie muss sich ziemlich veräppelt gefühlt haben.", erneut musste er lachen, "und wir Helden dachten noch, wir würden ihr damit wer weiß was für eine Freude machen."  
  
Siägä sah irritiert von einem zum anderen und fragte sich, weshalb sie sich so für Ravena interessierten. Sollte hinter dem Kuss des Elben doch mehr gesteckt haben? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Ravena seit dem Fest nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein schien. Siägä seufzte auf. Seitdem sie hergekommen war, hatte er sich immer als ihr älterer Bruder gefühlt und nun war alles dabei, aus seinen Händen zu gleiten. Er schwor sich, dass er niemandem erlauben würde, ihr weh zu tun - falls es dafür nicht schon zu spät war. Er musste an das Bild denken, das Ravena erst vor einigen Minuten geboten hatte.  
  
Noch während diesem zweifelhaften Wettbewerb war er Esmee holen gegangen. Sie hatte ein besonderes Händchen, wenn es darum ging, solche Situationen zu meistern und tatsächlich: Kaum hatte er ihr alles berichtet, hatte sie auch schon die Initiative ergriffen. Während sie Ravena suchen gegangen waren, hatte sie ihm aufgetragen, dem Elb alles zu berichten. Nun konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass alles wieder ins Lot kommen würde.  
  
"Schaut, da sind sie ja!" Alle drehten sie sich nach der piepsigen Stimme um. Siägä konnte vier kleine Persönchen ausmachen und vermutete, dass es sich dabei um die Hobbits handeln musste. Hinter sich hatten sie einen Zwerg und noch einige Elben im Schlepptau, die er nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Siägä gelang es vor lauter Staunen nicht mehr, den Mund zu schließen - immerhin befand er sich gerade der Gemeinschaft des Rings gegenüber. Wer hatte nicht einmal davon geträumt?  
  
"Sam, komm her, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen", begrüßte Legolas den heraneilenden Hobbit. Damit begann eine allgemeine Begrüßungsrunde, während der Siägä allen anwesenden Gefährten und den Elben Glorfindel und Haldir vorgestellt wurde. Der Junge fragte sich, womit er diese Ehre wohl verdient haben mochte und noch mehr, weshalb sie diesen letzten Festtag unter dem gemeinen Volk verbrachten. Plötzlich gewahrte Siägä noch zwei weitere Männer, die sich zu ihnen gesellten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, den einen der beiden schon einmal gesehen zu haben, doch er wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, bei welcher Gelegenheit das gewesen sein könnte. Er war noch nicht sehr alt. Er hatte zerzauste braune Haare und den Ansatz eines Bartes. Außerdem schien seine durchweg in braun gehaltene Kleidung auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen zu haben. Alles in allem wirkte er etwas abgerissen, doch da die anderen ihm einen sehr großen Respekt entgegenbrachten, beschloss auch Siägä, nichts Falsches zu sagen. Der zweite Mann dagegen hatte ein beträchtliches Alter. Sein weißer Bart reichte weit über seinen Bauch und sein spitzer Hut erinnerte sehr an einen Zauberer. Plötzlich hielt Siägä in seinen Überlegungen inne. Zauberer? Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Tatsächlich wurde ihm der Alte als Gandalf vorgestellt. Der andere machte sich selbst bekannt.  
  
"Junger Mann, ihr könnt mich Streicher nennen." Die übrigen warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, die Siägä nicht recht zu deuten vermochte. Aragorn hatte also einmal mehr beschlossen, sich inkognito unter das Volk zu mischen. Das versprach interessant zu werden.  
  
"Sagt, macht sie öfters solche Sachen?"  
  
"Bitte?" Siägä, der es noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass er tatsächlich den Gefährten gegenübersaß, wusste zunächst nicht, was der Herzog meinte.  
  
"Ravena.", erklärte er, "Macht sie öfters solche Sachen?" Das wiederum ließ die Neuankömmlinge aufhorchen, sodass Randulf ihnen die Geschichte mit dem Trinkwettbewerb zum besten geben musste. Nachdem sich alle köstlich darüber amüsiert hatten, starrten sie Siägä nun erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nun ja, manchmal schon." Siägä, der Ravena vor all diesen bedeutungsvollen Personen nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, versuchte abzuwiegeln, doch Pippin hatte beschlossen nachzuhaken.  
  
"Manchmal?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht auch öfter." Das offensichtliche Interesse der Gefährten lockerte seine Zunge. Ein oder zwei heitere Anekdoten würden doch niemandem schaden. "Einmal, sie war gerade erst in Gadara angekommen, fand sie im Wald ein Stinktier, das in einem Tellereisen eingeklemmt war. Also rettete sie es und nahm es mit nach Hause, um dort seine Wunden zu heilen. Natürlich sagte sie niemandem etwas davon. Doch eines morgens, als das Tier schon wieder so gut wie gesund war, war es plötzlich verschwunden. Sie schlich in jedes Zimmer um es wieder zu finden, doch was sie auch tat, es war vergebens." Er kicherte.  
  
"Und dann?", verlangte Merry zu wissen. Er ahnte schon, was kommen würde - war ihm doch auch einmal etwas ähnliches geschehen!  
  
"Dann hörte man einen Schrei. Wir stürzten alle in das Zimmer, aus dem es gekommen war. Dort stand eine etwas ängstliche Frau im Nachtgewand auf einem Hocker und hielt abwehrend den Nachttopf vor sich. Vor ihr das Stinktier, das sich von ihrem Schrei so erschreckt hatte, dass es zu allem übel auch noch seinen, ihm so eigenen, Geruch absonderte."  
  
"Und Ravena? Wie hatte sie reagiert?", fragte Randulf lachend.  
  
"Das einzige, was sie dann noch herausbrachte, war ein 'Ach Waldemar, da bist du ja'".  
  
Auch Legolas konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, das war seine Ravena. Sogar in den unmöglichsten Situationen konnte sie noch ihren Humor bewahren. Ob es ihr wohl schon wieder besser ging? Lange würde er die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushalten können. Ein plötzliches erbleichen Siägäs veranlasste ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer, als er Ravena mit ihrer Freundin erblickte. Endlich war sie wieder da. Allerdings drehte sie sich sofort wieder um und ging. Esmee wollte ihr hinterher, doch dieses mal war es an Legolas, sie aufzuhalten.  
  
"Nein, lasst mich!" Damit war er auch schon in der Menge verschwunden, die bösen Blicke die Esmee Siägä zuwarf, nicht mehr wahrnehmend.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Oh, wie war sie wütend. Wütend auf sich, wütend auf Siägä, wütend auf die ganze Welt. Sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten im Moment mehr als kindisch war, aber soviel Mühe Esmee sich auch gegeben hatte - noch spürte sie die Nachwirkungen ihres Rausches. Dabei war es ihrer Freundin sogar gelungen sie davon zu überzeugen, dass der Elbenprinz ihr ihr Verhalten sicherlich verzeihen würde - doch mit anzusehen, wie sie sich über sie lustig machten war einmal mehr zu viel für sie. Wie konnte Siägä sie vor ihrem König nur so blamieren? Er würde dafür zahlen! Es war höchste Zeit ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Legolas kämpfte sich durch die Massen von Menschen - immer nach ihr Ausschau haltend. Doch sie war so schnell verschwunden, dass er sie nun vollends verloren zu haben schien. Er wollte die Hoffnung bereits aufgeben, als sie ihn an diesem Abend nun schon zum zweiten Mal anrempelte.  
  
Ravena wollte es nicht glauben. War dieser Elb magnetisch, oder weshalb landete sie ständig an seiner Brust? Denn daran, dass es der Elb war, den sie umgerannt hatte, bestand kein Zweifel - kannte sie doch nur ein Wesen, dem dieser liebliche Geruch zu eigen war. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und versuchte, sich zu verdrücken bevor sie gezwungen war, Legolas in die Augen zu schauen. Doch er ließ sie nicht entkommen. Mit seinem linken Arm umfasste er ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ravena, die in beiden Händen einen Becher trug, war unfähig sich zu wehren, wenn sie denn nicht den Inhalt verschütten wollte. Also ließ sie es auch geschehen, als Legolas mit den Fingern seiner freien rechten Hand ihr Kinn hochhob und sie damit zwang ihn anzusehen. Um den unausweichlichen Moment noch etwas länger hinauszuzögern schloss sie ihre Augen.  
  
"Seht mich an, Hiril nîn, meine Dame." Seine Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erschrocken ihre Lider aufreißen - und genau in seine Augen schauen. Vielleicht vernebelte der Alkohol ja noch immer ihre Sinne, doch sie konnte keinen Vorwurf in ihnen entdecken. Stattdessen fand sie nur Wärme und Zuneigung und... Liebe? Sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen. Dennoch startete sie einen hilflosen Versuch sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Ich... ich bin... ich meine, ich wollte...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Legolas versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinem Zeigefinger. Der sanften Berührung folgte unwiderruflich ein leises Zittern ihres Körpers.  
  
"Shhh. Ich weiß, weshalb Ihr das getan habt." Sie spürte seinen Blick noch intensiver werden. War das überhaupt noch möglich?  
  
"Ihr, ihr wisst es?", fragte sie ungläubig. Er nickte nur.  
  
"Nicht jeder hätte so gehandelt.", wieder war seine Stimme nicht viel mehr als ein leises Flüstern, das angenehm ihr Ohr liebkoste. Sie war unfähig zu antworten. Was hätte sie auch erwidern sollen? Langsam, sehr langsam stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen und denen des Elben zu überwinden, als etwas sie so stark in die Seite traf, dass sie gemeinsam zu Boden fielen. Erst im letzten Moment konnte Legolas seinen Fall abfedern, sodass er nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Ravena landen würde. So sehr der Elb auch Ravenas Attacken genoss - diesen zwei betrunkenen Streithähnen hätte er im Moment am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.  
  
"T...tut unnnns l...leid" Damit machten sie sich aus dem Staub. Legolas seufzte auf - lange würde er diese ewigen Unterbrechungen nicht mehr ertragen können. Da spürte er plötzlich eine schüchterne Berührung an seiner Brust.  
  
"Ähm, könntet Ihr bitte von mir herunter gehen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er immer noch auf Ravena lag. Etwas beschämt darüber, dass er im Moment nur an sich gedacht hatte, stand er auf und half anschließend auch ihr. Beinahe schüchtern standen die beiden sich nun gegenüber. Schließlich ergriff Ravena das Wort.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir wieder zu den anderen zurück. Die wundern sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben." Nicht ohne ein wenig Bedauern stimmte Legolas ihr zu.  
  
"Aber vorher", fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, "muss ich noch etwas erledigen." Damit nahm sie den Elb an der Hand und zog ihn bis zum nächsten Bierstand hinter sich her. Als Legolas ihr Ziel erkannte, befürchtete er schon das Schlimmste. War sie am Ende vielleicht doch dem Alkohol verfallen? Er hatte gehört, dass das unter Menschen keine Seltenheit war. Indessen war Ravena bereits, mit der Bitte um zwei weitere Becher Bier, an die Theke herangetreten. Während der Wirt ihr nun einschenkte, versuchte der Elb alles mögliche um sie eines besseren zu belehren.  
  
"Ravena! Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr wisst, was Ihr da tut.", begann er also vorsichtig.  
  
"Aber natürlich weiß ich das!", erklärte sie ihm so, als hätte sie ein kleines Kind vor sich stehen. "Während unserem Sturz sind mir beide Becher umgekippt, sodass ich mir jetzt wieder zwei neue holen muss." Das war doch die natürlichste Sache der Welt! Legolas lächelte nachsichtlich. Sie schien immer noch betrunken zu sein- ein Wunder, dass sie sich überhaupt noch auf ihren Beinen halten konnte. Als der Elb einen Moment nicht hinschaute kippte Ravena, mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht, eine Flüssigkeit in einen der Becher.  
  
"Das mag sein. Dennoch denke ich nicht, dass ihr noch weiteren Alkohol zu Euch nehmen solltet." Irritiert sah Ravena auf die beiden Becher, die sie in ihrer Hand hielt. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern. Sie konnte es nicht fassen- jetzt fing sie auch noch an zu kichern! Ihr Kopf war wieder klar, doch ihren Körper hatte sie noch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Es war gerade so, als könne sie sich selbst, ohne die geringste Eingreifmöglichkeit, zuschauen.  
  
"Aber das ist doch nicht für mich!", und plötzlich verstand sie. "Ihr...Ihr glaubt also wirklich ich wäre eine Säuferin?" Das Kichern wich einem verdächtigen Druck hinter ihren Augen und ihr, lediglich zum beobachten verdammter Geist, betete, dass sie nun nicht auch noch anfangen würde Tränen zu vergießen.  
  
Legolas hätte sich am liebsten seine Zunge abgebissen. Nun stand sie wieder kurz vor dem Weinen. Beschwichtigend nahm er sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Shhh.", Trost spendend strich er ihr über den Rücken, "so war das doch nicht gemeint." Als er merkte, dass sie unter seinen Berührungen ruhiger wurde, hauchte er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Alles wieder gut?" Ihr Nicken ließ ihn erleichtert aufatmen. Mit Erstaunen, aber auch mit Freude, registrierte der Elb, dass es ihr anscheinend sehr wichtig war, was er von ihr hielt. Plötzlich sah er seine Chance gekommen, ihr das Bier aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
  
"Dann ist es also für mich?", fragte er sie vergnügt, indem er sich einen der beiden Becher schnappte. Erst als er ihn schon an den Lippen hatte, reagierte sie.  
  
"Nein!" Sie schrie beinahe. Bestimmt griff sie nach seinen Händen, sodass der Elb innehielt. Er schien enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
"Also nicht für mich?" Dem Dackelblick, den er jetzt aufsetzte, konnte sie einfach nicht wiederstehen. Noch im Kampf mit sich selbst nickte sie.  
  
"Also gut, aber dann nehmt diesen hier." Damit reichte sie ihm den anderen Becher. Irritiert schaute der Elb sie an.  
  
"Macht dass denn einen Unterschied?" Zu ihrem großen Leidwesen fing sie wieder an zu kichern. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Legolas von dem Becher getrunken hätte- der war ganz alleine für Siägä bestimmt.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hier Siägä, ein Becher Bier für dich." Misstrauisch beäugte Siägä den Becher, den Ravena ihm gerade vor die Nase hielt.  
  
"Und da ist wirklich nur Bier drin?" Er kannte Ravena und er wusste, dass sie zuweilen auf die verrücktesten Ideen kommen konnte - vor allem, wenn es um Rache ging. Dummerweise hatte sie noch immer die offene Rechnung wegen der Sache am Fluss zu begleichen, sodass er ständig auf der Hut vor ihr sein musste.  
  
"Aber natürlich", säuselte sie mit ihrem zuckersüßesten Lächeln. Die übrigen beäugten die Szene mit nicht wenigem Interesse. Sie wussten nicht, wie Legolas es geschafft hatte, aber seit die beiden zurück waren, merkte man Ravena ihre Trunkenheit kaum noch an.  
  
Indessen war Siägä sich sicher, dass tatsächlich etwas faul an der Sache war, doch seine Ehre erlaubte es ihm nicht, vor den Gefährten unhaltbare Vermutungen zu äußern. Also nahm er schweren Herzens den Becher entgegen und begann zu trinken. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sah Ravena ihm dabei zu. Neugierig wartete Legolas nun auf das, was geschehen würde. Er hatte Ravena ihr Geheimnis um diesen merkwürdigen Becher nicht entlocken können. Als Siägä einmal kurz absetzte um ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu schenken, stahl sich ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Unverzüglich begannen auch die anderen über den vollkommen irritierten Siägä loszuprusten. Haldir war gezwungen sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Das ist gut. Ich hoffe du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Die Idee mit dem ominösen "etwas" im Becher hab ich auch mal in dem Film 'der Patriot' gesehen und davon gehört mir natürlich auch nichts  
  
so, das wäre geschafft. Ich weiß, ich hab eigentlich schon früher ein neues Kapitel versprochen, aber dann ist das Wetter so schön geworden und eine böse Migräne gekommen...*g* Also bitte reviewt mir weiter, ich freue mich immer riesig über jede einzelne:)  
  
@Black Pearl: jaja, was reviews nicht alles bewirken können *g* es freut mich, dass dir die Version hier besser gefällt. Ich weiß auch net, was mich da vorher geritten hatte...ähm ja, Christina hatte das neunte Kapitel zum Glück noch net hochgeladen, aber ich hab mich trotzdem verschämt in die Ecke verzogen *g*  
  
@Murmel: bald sind alle meine arbeiten rum, aber morgen müsst ihr noch mal Daumen drücken bidde:) das heißt für mich etwas mehr zeit zum Blödsinn verfassen *g*  
  
@Tanlaith: upsili...ich hab da so oft rumüberlegt welcher Arm es sein müsste, dass ich jetzt am Ende doch noch den falschen genommen hab *menno*;) dabei war ich mir so sicher...also das blut von ihrem rechten Arm muss an seiner linken Hand kleben *g* ich bin eigentlich auch immer so pingelig, weil wenn's im Detail nicht stimmt, dann is die ganze Geschichte nicht mehr 'glaubwürdig'...  
  
@Michiru-Chan: Moulin Rouge gehört auch zu meinen Lieblingsfilmen:)  
  
@omi_wetterwachs: Ich hatte meine lieblings-schokoladenliferantin auch schon vermisst:) also ich hoffe du bist jetzt net zu sehr enttäuscht, weil es jetzt keine Haldir, Glorfindel, Gimli stelle gibt, aber ich glaube, das wäre einfach zu viel geworden...und GIB MIR LEGOLAS WIEDER!! Wie soll ich denn ohne die Hauptperson weiterschreiben? *rofl*  
  
@Yvonne: freut mich, dass du den reviewbutton endlich gefunden hast *froiii*:) Ne leider hab ich so ein Türchen noch net gefunden. Des entspringt fast alles meiner merkwürdigen Phantasie...*g*  
  
So und dann danke ich noch feannen und leve-chan:) Macht nur alle weiter so *g* 


	13. Kapitel10

Disclaimer: All das, was euch aus dem 'Herr der Ringe' bekannt vorkommt gehört J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
So, da bin ich auch mal wieder:) es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr jetzt so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte in den letzten beiden Wochen so viel zu tun , vor allem für die schule, dass ich beim besten Willen nicht zum schreiben gekommen bin. Dafür wird das nächste Kapitel aber definitiv um einiges schneller kommen weil ich hab beschlossen, dass für mich einfach schon mal Ferien, naja zumindest geistig hab ich mich schon mal verabschiedet *g*  
  
Danke, danke für die super reviews:) Leider war jemand so nett fast alle zu dem letzten Kapitel zu löschen *argh* aber ein paar sind per e-mail dann doch noch angekommen. Ich weiß jetzt net ob dass alle waren, aber zu allen die ich bekommen hab, steht am Schluss noch was *g*  
  
Danke auch an Mara, meine geplagte beta*g*  
  
Oki, genug gelabert, hier jetzt Kapitel 10, ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen...  
  
Kapitel 10:  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Das ist gut. Ich hoffe du weißt, auf was du dich da einlässt."  
  
Haldirs Kommentar ließ Siägäs Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gefrieren. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Ravena an. Sie musste etwas in den Becher getan haben - nur was? Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Episode sehr stark an das Sommerfest im vergangenen Jahr. Damals war Ravena gerade erst in Gadara angekommen und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie mit einem kleinen aber amüsanten Streich in ihrer Runde willkommen zu heißen. Nun, zumindest dachte er bis heute, dass es amüsant gewesen war - aber sie würde doch nicht...? Oh doch sie würde! Plötzlich wusste er, was in dem Bier gewesen sein musste.  
  
*********ca.1Jahr früher********  
  
Glücklich saß Ravena im Kreise ihrer neuen Freunde. Es verwunderte sie, wie schnell man sie aufgenommen und akzeptiert hatte - war sie doch erst vor zwei Wochen hier angekommen. Vorher hatte sie in Rohan gelebt, dem Land, in das sie noch vor den Ringkriegen fliehen musste, doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie ein immer größer werdendes Heimweh nach ihrem Geburtsland gepackt, sodass sei eines Tages einfach ihre wenigen Sachen gepackt und sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Nun war sie also hier. Zwar immer noch weit weg von Ithilien, aber dennoch in Gondor. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages ja auch wieder in ihre wahre Heimat zurückkehren können.  
  
"Hier, Ravena, der ist für dich. Lass uns auf deine Ankunft anstoßen.", riss Siägä sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er ihr einen Becher Bier vor die Nase hielt. Siägä war der Sohn ihres Chefs und soweit sie das bis jetzt beurteilen konnte, schien er sehr nett zu sein. Dankend nahm sie das Getränk entgegen. Nachdem sie sich zugeprostet hatten, begann sie zu trinken. Später sollte ihr klar werden, dass ihr das gespannte Schweigen der Übrigen eine Warnung hätte sein müssen. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde, lächelte sie schüchtern in die Runde. Irgendwie wollte ihr das Zucken um einige Mundwinkel überhaupt nicht behagen, doch noch bevor sie sich darüber viele Gedanken machen konnte, wurde sie ein weiteres mal von hinten angesprochen: "Ravena."  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Mauro. Schon seit ihrer Ankunft zog er immer wieder ihre verstohlenen Blicke auf sich. Er war mit seinen haselnussbraunen Haaren und Augen sehr hübsch. Leider schien er sich dessen nur allzu bewusst zu sein, denn bei Zeiten strahlte er für ihren Geschmack etwas zu viel Arroganz aus. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sie sich nun aufrichtig über seine Aufforderung zum Tanz freute. Lächelnd nahm sie seine dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, dass der gesamte Tisch wie auf Kommando losprustete. Irritiert wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Tanzpartner zu und schenkte im ein breites Grinsen - ein Grinsen, das all ihre Zähne offenbarte. Plötzlich kannte auch Mauro kein halten mehr. Mit beiden Händen schlug er sich aufs Knie und lachte so laut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Ravena, du...du hast da was an deinen Zähnen.", gelang es ihm noch gerade so herauszubringen. Plötzlich ahnte sie etwas. Ruckartig hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht und war dem lachenden Mauro entflohen. An ihrem Spiegelbild in einer Fensterscheibe sah sie es dann endlich auch: Ihre Zähne waren blau, blau wie Tinte! Das war es mit Mauro dann wohl gewesen.  
  
*********Ende********  
  
Sie hatte ihm ganz bestimmt Tinte in den Becher gekippt. Damals hatte es volle drei Wochen gedauert, bis sie sich wieder erbarmt hatte ein Wort mit ihm zu reden, denn genau so lange brauchte es, bis auch die letzten Reste der Tinte von ihren Zähnen verschwunden waren.  
  
Doch obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm gerade nur Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten hatte, wurde er wütend. Wie konnte sie ihn vor den Gefährten nur dermaßen blamieren und dann auch noch solch ein süffisantes Lächeln aufsetzten? Immerhin war er es nicht, der sich gerade vor den Augen des Düsterwaldprinzen übergeben hatte. Mit einem Ruck sprang er auf und führte Ravena mit einem harten Griff etwas zur Seite. Die Übrigen blickten ihnen amüsiert hinterher.  
  
"Sag mal, was sollte denn das gerade?", herrschte er sie an. "Du kannst mich vor den ganzen Leuten doch nicht so vorführen!"  
  
"Ach nein? Und woher nimmst du dir das Recht mich vor dem König so in Verlegenheit zu bringen?", gab sie mindestens genauso laut zurück. Irritiert sah Siägä sie an.  
  
"Hat der Alkohol jetzt etwa völlig deinen Geist benebelt? Welcher König verdammt noch mal?"  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte es Ravena. Ihr Kopf arbeitete zwar langsam, aber er arbeitete. Ihr Freund hatte anscheinend nicht die geringste Ahnung, um wen es sich bei Streicher handelte.  
  
Plötzlich ließ sie das dreckigste Lachen hören, welches sie in ihrem Repertoire hatte. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?", fragte sie selbstgefällig. "Hast du in deinem Kopf eigentlich auch etwas anderes als Stroh?" Dabei vergaß sie wohlweißlich zu erwähnen, dass sie ihren König bei ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß auch nicht wiedererkannt hatte. Langsam begann es Siägä zu dämmern.  
  
"Du meinst...", begann er.  
  
"Ganz genau, Streicher ist unser König."  
  
"Du meinst, du hast mich nicht nur vor den Gefährten zum Affen gemacht, sondern auch noch vor dem König?" Entgeistert sah er sie an.  
  
"Sieh mal einer an!", entnervt tippte sie ihm an den Kopf. "Jetzt hast sogar du es verstanden." Plötzlich mischte sich zu dem Blau seiner Zähne noch ein intensives Rot seiner Wangen. Sein Anblick tat ihr beinahe schon leid. Dennoch musste sie plötzlich Lachen - dieser Abend war aber auch zu merkwürdig. Nach einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzer fiel schließlich auch Siägä mit ein. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er Ravena nie länger als ein paar Minuten böse sein konnte. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schulter.  
  
"Na komm schon, lass uns zurück gehen, die hatten jetzt wirklich genug Zeit, um sich über uns lustig zu machen."  
  
Tatsächlich wurde die Auseinandersetzung der beiden nicht unkommentiert gelassen. Dabei tat sich, einmal mehr, Gimli besonders hervor. So sehr er sich auch mit seinem besten Freund freute, solch eine Gelegenheit konnte er sich als richtiger Zwerg einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Nachdem er einen Zug von seiner Pfeife genommen hatte, klopfte er Legolas auf die Schulter und deutete auf die wild gestikulierende Ravena.  
  
"Schau es dir genau an, mein Freund, damit du schon jetzt weißt, wie der Hase laufen wird. Vor ihrem Pantoffel wird es bestimmt kein Entkommen geben.", lachte der Zwerg. Doch dieses Mal war Legolas alles andere als gewillt, sich schnell geschlagen zu geben. Schon beinahe routiniert setzte er zu einer Erwiderung an.  
  
"Na, da scheint mir jemand aus Erfahrung zu sprechen." Für diesen Kommentar erntete er nur ein empörtes Schnaufen des Zwerges.  
  
"Und ich sage dir wieder, dass Hermione mich keineswegs unter ihrem Pantoffel hatte, Herr Elb." Esmee konnte sich, angesichts der heiteren Stimmung ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Der Elb empfand also wirklich etwas für Ravena - eine Tatsache, die allem Anschein nach auch seinen Freunden nicht entgangen war. Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Legolas immer wieder zu Siägä schielte, bereit im Notfall einzugreifen, um seine Geliebte zu retten. Als könne Siägä Ravena auch nur ein Härchen krümmen. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Prinz sich in seiner Besorgnis immer wieder zur Zielscheibe einiger Seitenhiebe machte.  
  
Als die beiden so Arm in Arm zurückgeschlendert kamen, konnte sich Legolas einem kleinen Stich in seinem Herzen nicht erwehren. Die beiden schienen sich mehr als nur gut zu verstehen und obwohl es ganz offensichtlich war, dass Siägäs Herz der blonden Schönheit gehörte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Innerlich lachte er laut auf. Eifersüchtig! Er! Wegen einem kleinen Menschenjungen, der es sicherlich in keiner Weise mit ihm Aufnehmen konnte. Und doch verlangte es Legolas danach, dieselbe Vertrautheit mit ihr zu teilen, wir er.  
  
Lachend erreichten sie die Gruppe. Soll heißen, Ravena lachte und Siägä versuchte krampfhaft seinen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Aufmunternd klopfte ihm Randulf auf die Schulter.  
  
"Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Uns sind schon ganz andere Sachen widerfahren. Komm, setz dich und trink was." Damit reichte er dem völlig verblüfften Jungen einen Becher Bier. "Und ich garantiere dir, dass der absolut tintenfrei ist.", fügte er noch lachend hinzu.  
  
Indessen spürte Ravena immer noch die Nachwirkungen des Wettbewerbs. Sie fühlte sich fürchterlich. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihre Übelkeit war am zurückkehren und ihre Beine wollten sie auch nicht mehr tragen. Doch noch bevor sie stürzen konnte, ließ sie sich auf den Schoß eines völlig verblüfften Legolas plumpsen. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich wie ein schnurrendes Kätzchen an seine Brust. Sie wusste, dass ihr ihr Verhalten am nächsten Morgen unglaublich peinlich sein würde, doch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand war es ihr herzlich egal, was die hohen Herren von ihr denken mochten. Mit einem Seufzer versteckte sie ihr Gesicht an Legolas Hals. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Wenn ihr doch nur nicht so schwindelig werden würde, sobald sie die Augen schloss!  
  
Überrascht schloss der verdutzte Elb das Mädchen unter den wissenden Augen seiner Freunde in die Arme. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln sah er auf den Rotschopf an seiner Brust. So anschmiegsam kannte er sie überhaupt nicht - wahrscheinlich waren das die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols. Schon beinahe mit ein wenig Bedauern erkannte er, dass sie sich ihm im nüchternen Zustand nicht so offen zeigte. Von ihrer Nähe berauscht hauchte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf und streichelte leicht ihren Rücken. Anschließend schaute er sich im Kreis seiner Freunde um. Trotz ihrer Sticheleien war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass niemand Einwände gegen ihre Beziehung hatte. Nur dieser Siägä warf ihm einen 'wenn-du-sie-verletzt-hast-du-ein-Messer-in-der- Brust-Blick' zu. Innerlich musste er schmunzeln. Er hätte natürlich keine Chance gegen Legolas, doch den Elben freute es zu sehen, dass sie so feurig beschützt wurde- auch, wenn sich dieser Beschützerinstinkt nun gegen ihn richtete. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, in welcher Beziehung die beiden wohl zueinander standen.  
  
So ging denn der Abend in angenehmer Stimmung dahin. Aragorn horchte den mit der Zeit immer mutiger werdenden Siägä über die Situation der Bevölkerung aus, die Hobbits trieben gemeinsam mit Gimli und den Elben ihre Scherze über Legolas, und Gandalf mischte sich hier und dort in die Gespräche ein. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht beobachtete er die beiden Liebenden - denn ganz offensichtlich waren sie das. Er seufzte kaum merklich. Hoffentlich würden Ulfert und Saphria noch eine Möglichkeit bekommen zu sehen, zu welch einem wundervollen Menschen sich ihre Tochter entwickelt hatte.  
  
Als es schon weit nach Mitternacht war gab es plötzlich ein Zischen und Knallen, dass jedermann zum Himmel blicken ließ. Gandalf hatte sich klammheimlich davongeschlichen um sein großes Himmelsspektakel abzufeuern. Dieses Feuerwerk war mit keinem der Vorrangegangenen zu vergleichen. In immer neuen Farben und Formen erzählte es die Geschichte von der Zerstörung des Ringes nach und ließ die gesamte Stadt in "Ohs" und "Ahs" ausbrechen. Dort sah man Frodo und Sam auf der Flucht vor den Nazghuls, die sich plötzlich unter das Volk mischen wollten. Aufschreiend stoben die Menschen auseinander. Hier sah man Legolas, wie er einen Pfeil abfeuerte, einen Pfeil, der sich seinen Weg durch die Straßen der Stadt bahnte, bevor er mit einer großen Explosion im Nichts verschwand. Aufgeregt wollte Legolas die immer noch an seiner Schulter ruhende Ravena auf dieses einzigartige Schauspiel aufmerksam machen. Sicherlich würde sie es nicht missen wollen. Doch als sie endlich auf sein sanftes Schütteln reagierte, schaute sie nur für einen kurzen Moment reichlich verschlafen gen Himmel, um sich dann sofort wieder in Legolas Umarmung zu nesteln. Lachend drückte er sie noch etwas fester an sich und genoss das Schauspiel.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Vorsichtig trug er Ravena die Treppe hinauf - immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht aufzuwecken. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Beim Anblick ihres schlummernden Gesichtes musste er schmunzeln. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, Gandalfs Feuerwerk zu verschlafen! Das war wahrlich eine Kunst.  
  
"Kommt, hier entlang." Siägä ging mit einer Kerze voraus und wies ihm den Weg zu ihrer Kammer. Obwohl Legolas Siägä mittlerweile vertraute, wollte er selbst dafür sorge tragen, dass seiner schlafenden Geliebten nichts widerfahren würde. Also hatte er sich kurzerhand entschlossen, sie selbst nach Hause zu bringen. Wer konnte denn schon wissen, welch üble Gestalten des Nachts die Straßen unsicher machten? Eine wache Ravena, da war sich Legolas sicher, wusste sich in jeder Situation zu helfen, doch im Moment - wieder fiel sein Blick auf sie - war sie so unglaublich wehrlos.  
  
"Hier", Siägä deutete auf eine Tür, "Dort ist ihre Kammer." Angesichts Siägäs argwöhnischen Blicks, musste er wieder schmunzeln. Der Junge traute ihm wirklich nicht. Nun, wenigstens konnte er in seiner Gegenwart Ravena immer sicher und beschützt wissen - soweit man das bei ihrem Sturkopf überhaupt konnte. Er betrat vor Siägä das Zimmer. Es war wohl besser, in der Gegenwart des Jungen nichts davon zu erwähnen, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war.  
  
Nur langsam ließ er Ravena in das Bett gleiten. Am liebsten hätte er sie gar nicht mehr los gelassen. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis er mit ihr endlich das Bett teilen konnte? Aber mit Siägäs Augen in seinem Rücken sollte er von solchen Gedanken vielleicht besser Abstand nehmen - vorerst noch. Also hauchte er ihr nur einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn. Allerdings schien Ravena etwas dagegen zu haben, schon so bald aus Legolas warmer Umarmung entlassen zu werden. Selbst im Schlafe noch ihren Trotzkopf durchsetzend weigerte sie sich, ihre Arme um Legolas Nacken zu lösen. Seine vorsichtigen Versuche, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen scheiterten allesamt angesichts ihrer Hartnäckigkeit.  
  
"Shhhht, Ravena, du musst mich loslassen.", flüsterte er ihr immer wieder zu, doch ohne Erfolg. Ravena dachte gar nicht daran loszulassen. Ungeduldig räusperte Siägä sich. Elbenprinz und Ringgefährte hin oder her, er würde ihn nicht mit Ravena alleine lassen. Im Moment war sie vollkommen wehrlos und wer weiß, was er noch alles zu tun gedachte.  
  
"Ravena, loslassen." Dieser Siägä begann schon nervös zu werden, doch sie machte immer noch keine Anstalten, ihn frei zu geben. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, noch grober gegen sie zu werden. Plötzlich musste er lächeln. Wollte er überhaupt, dass sie ihn frei gab? Innerhalb von Ravenas Umarmung drehte er sich zu dem noch immer in der Tür stehenden Siägä um und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
"Sie lässt mich nicht los."  
  
"Verzeiht, aber ich werde sie in diesem Zustand bestimmt nicht mit einem Fremden alleine lassen." Das wäre ja noch schöner. Legolas seufzte auf.  
  
"Ich werde sicher nichts tun, was ihre Ehre antasten könnte.", versuchte er zu versichern, doch so leicht schien sich Siägä nicht überzeugen zu lassen.  
  
"Das könnte jeder behaupten." Da musste ihm Legolas leider beipflichten. Wie nur würde er ihn dazu bewegen können, wenigstens solange bei ihr zu wachen, bis sie sich wieder von ihm lösen würde? Er startete einen weiteren Versuch.  
  
"Hat sie Euch vielleicht berichtet, dass ich sie einmal halb erfroren und nackt am Idra aufgegriffen habe, nachdem ein derber Strolch ihr während einem Bad die Kleider gestohlen hatte? Wenn ich etwas Unlauteres im Sinn haben würde, hätte ich es schon damals getan." Plötzlich war Siägä sehr froh, dass nur ein Kerzenlicht das Zimmer erhellte, denn ansonsten hätte der Elb bestimmt seine brennenden Wangen bemerkt. Er hatte die Worte 'derber Strolch' regelrecht ausgespuckt und Siägä war sich sicher, dass er nichts mehr zu lachen haben würde, sollte der Prinz jemals herausfinden, dass es sich dabei um ihn gehandelt hatte. Zu seinem Missfallen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er dem nichts mehr entgegensetzten konnte und als Ravenas Kehle dann auch noch ein seufzendes "Legolas" entfuhr, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.  
  
"Nun denn, dann soll es eben so sein. Aber damit eins klar ist, meine Kammer liegt direkt neben ihrer und sollte ich auch nur einen ungewöhnlichen Laut vernehmen, bin ich hier! Verstanden?" Legolas nickte erleichtert und versuchte, angesichts dieser feurigen Drohung, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Tatsächlich wandte Siägä sich um und ging - nur um gleich noch einmal seinen Kopf in das Zimmer zu stecken.  
  
"Und diese Tür bleibt offen!" Damit war er entgültig verschwunden und Legolas war mit Ravena alleine. Da ihm seine gebeugte Haltung langsam begann unbequem zu werden, kletterte er kurzerhand über Ravena auf die andere Seite des Bettes und zog sie, ohne ihre Umarmung zu lösen, an sich, sodass sie nun mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust ruhte. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er würde sie tatsächlich eine ganze Nacht lang in seinen Armen halten können. Im Schlaf kuschelte sich Ravena noch enger an ihn und als sie noch einmal seinen Namen murmelte war er sich sicher, der glücklichste Elb in ganz Mittelerde zu sein.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Das erste, was er spürte, waren die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sanft sein Gesicht umspielten. Irgendwo begrüßte ein zwitscherndes Vöglein den neuen Morgen mit einem fröhlichen Lied. Er blinzelte kurz um sich die letzten Reste der vergangenen Träume aus den Augen zu wischen. So ausgeruht hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Als er für einen kurzen Moment seinen Kopf nach rechts drehte, blickte er direkt in das schlafende Antlitz von Ravena. Gab es eine schönere Art den Tag zu beginnen, als an der Seite seiner Geliebten? Ihr Körper presste sich noch immer eng an den seinen und ihre rechte Hand ruht auf seiner Brust. Auf seinem schönen Gesicht formte sich ein innigen Lächeln. Er betrachtete das kräftige Rot ihrer Lippen. Es lag kaum mehr als eine Haaresbreite zwischen ihren und seinen eigenen. Ob er es wohl wagen könnte, diese kleine Entfernung zu überbrücken, ohne sie in ihrem Schlaf zu stören? Nur schweren Herzens rief er sich wieder zu Raison. Er hatte sich selbst, aber auch Siägä versprochen, ihren wehrlosen Zustand nicht auszunutzen. Schließlich musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass es das beste war, sich zu entfernen, solange sie noch schlief. Immerhin wusste sie nichts von seiner Anwesenheit in ihrem Bett und er konnte sich denken, dass ihr das nach ihrem kleinen Rausch vom gestrigen Abend sehr peinlich sein würde.  
  
Als er sich endlich überwinden konnte seinen Kopf hochzuheben um aufzustehen, wusste er nicht, ob er nun weinen oder lachen sollte. Sie hatte sich einen großen Teil seiner Haare zwei mal um die Hand gewunden, sodass er seinen Kopf nur einige Zentimeter anheben konnte - gerade so, als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass er sie nicht verließ. Plötzlich formten sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. Er musste wieder an Gimlis Pantoffel denken - seine Ravena schien ja ziemlich besitzergreifend zu sein. Nun, dann würde er eben noch bleiben, immerhin wollte sie es nicht anderes.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam glitt sie aus der Welt der Träume. Es roch nach einem frischen Sommerregen. Wo war sie? Hatte sie etwas draußen geschlafen? Tief sog sie dieses einmalige Aroma ein. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an dessen Ursprung. Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, wo sie sich befand? Doch dann vertrieb ein Schatten dieses angenehme Gefühl. Ein dumpfes Dröhnen machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit. Sie stöhnte kurz auf. Das war ja kaum zum aushalten! Wo war nur der Geruch hin? Da roch sie ihn wieder, doch das Dröhnen wollte nicht aufhören. Verschlafen versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, doch ihr Kopf teilte ihr sofort mit, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht gefiel. Woher kamen nur diese schrecklichen Schmerzen? Sie versuchte ihre Augen öffnen, aber durch ihre geschlossenen Lider konnte sie eine grelle Morgensonne ausmachen - viel zu grell für ihre armseligen Augen. Also ließ sie es erst einmal bleiben. Stattdessen plumpste sie wieder zurück in eine liegende Position. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände etwas umschlungen hielten. Etwas samtiges. Vielleicht sollte sie doch einen Blick riskieren? Später. Zunächst musste sie herausfinden, woher diese Kopfschmerzen kamen. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Da war das Fest... ein Wettbewerb? ...Plötzlich kam alles wieder zurück. Der Wettbewerb! ...Legolas! ...oh nein! Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein!  
  
"Oh Eru", stöhnte sie laut auf. Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das also waren die berüchtigten Folgen, die der Alkohol auf Menschen hatte. Sie schien ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Also hielt er still und wartete.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde Ravena sich dessen bewusst, dass sie eng an einen anderen Körper gepresst lag. Was hatte sie nach einem Rausch neben einem anderen Körper zu suchen? Vorsichtig, auf das schlimmste gefasst, öffnete sie ihre Lider - und blickte geradewegs in die blauen Augen des Düsterwaldprinzen. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang sie plötzlich auf, den immer noch um ihre Hand gewickelten Schopf des Elben mit sich reißend. Beide schrieen sie. Legolas, weil Ravena ihn anscheinend auf schmerzhafteste Weise von seiner Kopfhaut trennen wollte, und Ravena, weil ihr der Schreck über den unverhofften Gast in ihrem Bett noch immer tief in den Knochen lag.  
  
"L... Legolas? Was tut Ihr hier?" Entgeistert sah sie sich um. Sie waren in ihrer Kammer und sie hatten auch noch beide ihre Kleidung vom letzten Abend an. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Dann war also nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen, an das sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Aber weshalb schlief der Elb dann in ihrem Bett? Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie das Haar des Elben noch immer fest in den Fingern hielt. Schnell ließ sie es los, was Legolas dazu veranlasste sich kurz über seinen geschundenen Kopf zu fahren.  
  
"Ich muss schon sagen, Ihr könnt ganz schön fest zupacken.", lachte er. Ravena merkte, wie ihr einmal mehr eine tiefe Röte in die Wangen stieg. Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich den Prinzen in ihrem Bett liegen, oder doch? Sie hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wieso hatte sie ihn denn zu allem Überfluss auch noch an den Haaren ziehen müssen? Doch dann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie durchaus das Recht dazu gehabt hatte. Immerhin lag er ungefragt in ihrem Bett. Wie hatte Siägä das nur zulassen können? Er benahm sich doch sonst auch immer schlimmer als jede Glucke. Wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich nicht träumte, schaute sie noch einmal auf den Elben, der es sich gerade seelenruhig und lachend auf ihrem Bett bequem machte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sich in solch einer Situation auch noch lustig über sie zu machen?  
  
"Also?", empörte sie sich, um wenigstens etwas von ihrer Würde zu retten. "Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Treibt Ihr Euch oft ungefragt in fremden Betten herum?" Noch immer wich das Grinsen nicht aus Legolas´ Gesicht. Augenscheinlich war er bei bester Laune.  
  
"Oh ho, meine Dame. Die Frage lautet wohl eher, ob Ihr des öfteren arglose Elben einfangt, die nichts anderes im Sinn haben, als eine schlafende Dame zu Bett zu bringen." Sie merkte wie ihre Wangen noch eine Spur roter wurden. Er erlaubte sich bestimmt nur einen Scherz mit ihr, so etwas würde sie doch niemals tun!  
  
"Ihr gedenkt zu Scherzen. So etwas würde ich niemals tun!" Würde sie doch, oder etwa nicht? Wenn sie sich doch nur erinnern könnte. Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare. Indessen verschränkte Legolas genüsslich seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.  
  
"Würdet ihr, meine Dame. Ihr wolltet mich gar nicht mehr loslassen." Er setzte sich wieder auf. Ravena stockte der Atem an, als er sich mit seinen Lippen immer näher zu ihrem Ohr bewegte. "Ihr habt in der Nacht sogar meinen Namen gemurmelt.", flüsterte er, mit sich und der Welt mehr als zufrieden, "Zwei mal."  
  
Nein! Nein! Nein! DAS hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht! Nicht während er dabei war - das durfte sie einfach nicht getan haben. Gott war das peinlich! Sie betrachtet den beinahe schon selbstzufriedenen Blick des Elben. Für solch einen fürchterlichen Morgen ging es ihm definitiv zu gut. Sie beschloss daran etwas zu ändern. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte sie ein Kissen zur Hand, das sie Legolas gegen den Kopf warf. Seine Verblüffung nutzend, schwang sie sich mit Kriegsgeheul auf ihn, sodass er nun vor ihr auf dem Rücken lag und sie oben auf saß.  
  
"In Euren Träumen vielleicht!" Siegesgewiss lachte sie ihn an, doch sie hatte ihre Rechnung ohne die Stärke eines Elben gemacht. Es brauchte Legolas nur einen schnellen Griff um den Spieß umzudrehen. Ravenas Kehle entfuhr ein überraschter Schrei. Gleichzeitig verfluchte sie sich einmal mehr. Wie schaffte dieser Elb es nur immer wieder, sie in seiner Gegenwart so zu entwaffnen? Er lachte schelmisch.  
  
"Ihr dürft gerne zugeben, dass Ihr mich mögt."  
  
Doch als Antwort bekam er von einer lachenden Ravena lediglich ein weiteres Kissen ins Geicht geschleudert. "Ich mag keine Elben, die mich einfach so in meiner Kammer überfallen."  
  
"Na wir werden sehen."  
  
Das spitzbübisches Lächeln, das seinen Kommentar begleitete, ließ Ravena fürchterliches erahnen. "Was?", fragte sie atemlos.  
  
"Seid ihr", abschätzend sah er sie an, "seid ihr eigentlich kitzelig?" Ravena sog stark die Luft ein.  
  
"Nein", gab sie vielleicht etwas zu hastig von sich, denn sogleich begann er mit seinem 'Angriff'. Sie schrie und lachte abwechselnd. Jeder versuch sich unter den Händen des Elben herauszuwinden misslang kläglich. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, den ein oder anderen Treffer für sich verbuchen zu können. Als sie beide schließlich vollkommen außer Atem waren, hielt Legolas endlich inne. Mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen beugte er sich tief zu Ravena hinunter.  
  
"Mir scheint ihr habt mich angelogen, hiril nîn." Immer noch kichernd nahm sie das Gesicht des Elben in ihre Hände und strich sanft über sein rechtes Augenlied.  
  
"Und mir scheint, ihr habt ein geschwollenes Auge." Beinahe stolz betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Dann endlich wurde sie sich wieder der Situation bewusst, in der sie sich befand. Sie fand Legolas Augen und verlor sich ein weiteres Mal in dessen unendlichen Tiefen. Von dem wilden Herumtoben gingen ihrer beiden Atem noch schneller - oder war es nur die Vorfreude auf das, was nun unweigerlich folgen musste? Quälend langsam richtete Ravena sich auf um endlich Legolas Lippen mit ihren zu verschließen.  
  
"Hab ich Euch, verdammt noch mal nicht gesagt, dass Ihr sie nicht anrühren sollt?" Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. Dort stand ein sehr wütend dreinblickender Siägä. Er trug noch sein Nachthemd, dazu einen langen Besenstiel, den er offensichtlich als Waffe zu benutzen gedachte.  
  
"Siägä, was...", versuchte Ravena zu fragen, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Ich fasse es nicht. Von wegen 'ich habe keine unlauteren Sachen im Sinn'. Ihr beiden werdet jetzt auf der Stelle aufstehen und wenn ihr nicht in fünf Minuten unten seid, werdet ihr es mit mir zu tun bekommen!" Damit war er Wutendbrand aus der Tür gestürmt. Für Ravena gab es kein Halten mehr. Gemeinsam mit Legolas lachte sie so befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Siägä mit Besenstil und Nachthemd war aber auch zu lustig. Es hatte nur noch die Zipfelmütze gefehlt.  
  
Bei dem Versuch aus dem Bett zu klettern meldete sich ihr schmerzender Kopf wieder zur Stelle. Sie schwankte kurz, doch ein allseits bereiter Legolas half ihr dabei, Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Er wird mich doch jetzt nicht zu einem Duell herausfordern?"  
  
"Schlimmer!", geplagt seufzte sie auf, "Er wird uns beiden jetzt eine Moralpredigt halten." Damit gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hat's Euch gefallen? *hoffhoffhoff* eigentlich sollte ja noch was rein, aaaaber weil ich euch ja nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte, wird das jetzt ins nächste Kapitel gepackt.  
  
Sooo un nu noch ein kurzes Wort zu euren reviews:  
  
@Black Pearl: es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat:) ich seh es schon kommen, dass ich dieses verdammte Kapitel 8 doch noch mal umschreiben werde. Ich kann es immer noch nicht so richtig leiden, also Augen offen halten *g* uiuiui Christina wird mich hassen...;)  
  
@Nenime: Oh ja, Heath Ledger, der hat schon was *g* obwohl er mir in 'Ritter aus Leidenschaft' noch besser gefällt:)...und wegen Ravenas Trunkenheit, naja ich wollte dieses Mal nicht so dick auftragen...ich glaub ich bin manchmal schon fies genug zu ihr *g*  
  
@Murmel: uiuiui ich will ja hier niemandem zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten anstiften *g*, aber der Ausgang würde mich dann schon interessieren...;)  
  
@Tanlaith: perfekt kombiniert *hihi* dieses mal hat das lange warten ja nicht an der Sonne gelegen, aber wie schon gesagt, das nächste Kapitel kommt en bissla schneller:)  
  
@Michiru-Chan: *juhu* du bist meine 100ste reviewerin *blumenstraußüberreich*;)..und wenn man Wodka mit Orangensaft mischt schmeckt man Verhängnisvollerweise den Alkohol auch nicht immer heraus *g*  
  
@Giny: *lol* Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein:)  
  
@ChiaraM: danke für das riesen Lob:) *rotwerd* ich wollte dir schon viel früher eine mail schreiben, aber ich habs zeitlich einfach nicht gepackt...also heute Abend noch *g*  
  
sooo und dann noch ein großes Dankeschön an feannen, leve-chen und vinyaalcarien:) reviewt mir bitte, bitte weiter. Das hilft mir unheimlich und beeinfluss mich manchmal sogar *zu black pearl schiel*;) 


	14. Kapitel11 1Teil

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1 

**11.Kapitel**

**1.Teil**

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Ich will es einfach nicht fassen! Und so was schimpft sich Elb! Ihr hattet mir versprochen sie nicht anzufassen!" Legolas blieb nichts weiteres zu tun, als den sich immer mehr in Rage redenden Siägä, mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Da saß er nun mit seinen annähernd dreitausend Jahren: Legolas Grünblatt, stolzer Elb, Gefährte, Held der Ringkriege, Sohn eines mächtigen Elbenkönigs und hörte sich doch tatsächlich ohne Wiederworte die Strafpredigt eines kleinen Bauernlümmels an. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Ravena entschied der Elb, dass er schon sehr verliebt sein musste. Die letzte Person die es ungestraft gewagt hatte so mit ihm zu reden, war sein Vater gewesen- und selbst der hatte das schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr für nötig befunden. Er seufzte auf. 

Plötzlich vernahm er ein angestrengtes Aufstöhnen. Ravena, die neben ihm an einem reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß, hielt sich ihren dröhnenden Kopf. Kein normaler Mensch konnte nach einer durchzechten Nacht bereits solch einen Lärmpegel ertragen. 

„Gott Siägä", fuhr sie ihn also an, „es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob irgend etwas geschehen wäre wofür wir uns schämen müssten. Du bist nicht mein Bruder und ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, also sei jetzt endlich ruhig und zieh dir etwas an!" Jetzt erst schien der Junge zu bemerken in welchem Aufzug er sich immer noch befand. Sein weißes Nachthemd hing ihm bis zu den Knien herunter und sein langes Haar fiel ihm ungekämmt über die Schultern. Außerdem waren seine Zähne immer noch blau. Diese Tinte würde erst in ein oder zwei Wochen gänzlich verschwunden sein. 

Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Wangen immer heißer wurden. Einmal mehr verfluchte er sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit Ravena das tun lassen zu können, was sie wollte. Konnte es ihm nicht eigentlich egal sein, ob sie sich ständig in neue Schwierigkeiten hinein bugsierte? Nein, musste er sich eingestehen, das konnte es mittlerweile eben nicht mehr, denn sie war ihm wie eine eigene Schwester ans Herz gewachsen und ihr ungewöhnliches Talent sich immer wieder in die unmöglichsten Situationen zu bringen weckte nun mal seine Beschützerinstinkte- auch wenn das bedeutete, sich zum Affen zu machen. Plötzlich musste er grinsen. Wenn Esmee ihn so sehen könnte- sie würde bestimmt nie zustimmen ihn zu heiraten.

„Ist ja schon gut", lenkte er schließlich ein, „Aber glaubt ja nicht, dass ich mit Euch beiden schon fertig bin." Damit wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden und das hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn da nicht wie aus dem Nichts ein sehr amüsiertes Gelächter erklungen wäre. Erschrocken drehten die drei sich zur Küchentüre herum. Bei der Geschäftigkeit, die schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden in der Gaststätte herrschte, hatten sie die näherkommenden Schritte nicht wahrgenommen. Zeitgleich entfuhr Legolas und Ravena ein gequältes Aufstöhnen. Beide verbargen sie ihre Gesichter in den Händen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", hörte man Legolas von sich geben. 

„Was müssen meine Zwergenohren dort vernehmen, du lüsterner Elb?", donnerte es auch schon los. „Du hast einfach dieses wehrlose Mädchen verführt?" Empört fuhr Legolas auf. 

„Das habe ich natürlich NICHT getan!" 

„Nun, auf alle Fälle scheint dieser Junge euch aber bei etwas in flagranti erwischt zu haben.", schlug sich nun auch ein gelassen am Türrahmen lehnender Haldir auf Gimlis Seite. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ravena hielt ihr Gesicht immer noch in ihren Händen vergraben. Das war eindeutig mehr, als sie an diesem fürchterlichen Morgen ertragen konnte- obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es wahrscheinlich schlechtere Starts in den Tag gab, als neben Legolas aufzuwachen. 

„Dieser Junge hat nur etwas falsch interpretiert. Was tut ihr zu dieser frühen Stunde überhaupt schon hier?" Er versuchte sie schnell abzulenken, bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnten, wegen dem er sie später würde töten müssen. Es schien ihnen einen höllischen Spaß zu machen, ihn vor seiner Geliebten in Verlegenheit und Misskredit zu bringen. Doch der war das Ganze anscheinend noch peinlicher als ihm selbst. Bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal wünschte sie sich ein Loch, ach was, eine ganze Erdspalte, die sich unter ihr auftun und sie verschlingen würde. Dieser Zwerg und die Elben dachten doch nicht wirklich, dass Legolas und sie...? Ein kurzer Blick auf Legolas schelmisch lächelnde Freunde verriet ihr, dass sie genau das dachten und deswegen machte sie sich eine gedankliche Notiz sich Siägä noch einmal vorzuknüpfen. Dieses Mal würde er nicht einfach mit ein paar blauen Zähnen davon kommen. 

„Nun", schaltete sich jetzt zum ersten Mal auch Glorfindel ein, „heute morgen war dein Bett noch unangetastet gewesen, sodass wir in größter Sorge waren. Und weil du gestern Nacht so vehement darauf bestanden hattest, die Dame persönlich nach Hause zu geleiten, beschlossen wir hier unsere Suche zu beginnen. Wir befürchteten schon, dass du vielleicht einigen Banditen über den Weg gelaufen sein könntest." Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Alle drei Neuankömmlinge brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus. Einen Legolas, der angesichts einer Sterblichen alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien, gab es immerhin nicht alle Tage. Der Angesprochene konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihm bei der bloßen Erinnerung an sein Versagen im Wald, das Blut in die Ohren schoss.

„Aber wie ich sehe, hast du anderswo anscheinend ein bequemeres Bett gefunden." Haldir klang schon beinahe anzüglich.

„Habt ihr Elben denn überhaupt keinen Anstand, Legolas? Und das in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich gestern Abend befand." Spielerisch drohte Gimli mit dem Zeigefinger. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass Legolas es niemals fertig bringen würde ihr etwas anzutun, und doch machte es einfach viel zu viel Spaß den Elb in Verlegenheit zu bringen. 

Siägä rang unterdessen mit Ravena um die stärkste Rotfärbung der Wangen- immerhin stand er gerade in einem Nachthemd vor den Helden seiner Jugend. Er begann langsam eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, wie Ravena sich stets fühlen musste. 

„Was ist denn nun hier schon wieder für ein Auflauf, bitte schön?" Angesichts der resoluten Stimme in ihrem Rücken, drehten sich die beiden Elben und der Zwerg erschrocken um. Sie sahen sich einer forschen Frau gegenüber, die beide Arme in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und nun mit wütendem Blick eine Antwort erwartete. Das Alter schien sie noch lange nicht ihrer Autorität beraubt zu haben, sodass die Elben erst einmal etwas ratlos blickten.

„Es ist auch eigentlich nicht von Belang. Auf jeden Fall werdet ihr jetzt hier verschwinden und meine Magd nicht weiter von der Arbeit abhalten. Na, auf was wartet ihr noch? Husch, Husch." Damit ließen sich einige sehr verblüffte Würdenträger Mittelerdes aus dem Dienstboteneingang der Küche scheuchen. 

„Nanu", versuchte ein sichtlich verwirrter Haldir seine Würde wieder herzustellen, „Wisst Ihr denn nicht wen Ihr hier vor Euch habt?" Empört strich er sein Wams glatt, doch das schien die Frau nicht im Geringsten zu verunsichern. Wie lange war es wohl schon her, dass man sie das letzte Mal so respektlos behandelt hatte- und dass sie so etwas auch noch ungestraft geschehen ließen?

„Und wenn Ihr der König höchstpersönlich wärt, hier wird jetzt geputzt!" Damit schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Wo treib dieses Mädchen nur immer wieder diese merkwürdigen Gestalten auf?", murmelte sie mehr zu sich, als zu jemand anderem. Dann fiel der Blick der Frau plötzlich auf einen sehr amüsierte grinsenden Legolas. Er saß immer noch seelenruhig an seinem Frühstückstisch und schien hocherfreut über die Behandlung, die man seinen Freunden zukommen ließ. Endlich bekamen sie auch einmal das, was ihnen zu stand- doch die Schadenfreude kommt bekanntlich immer vor dem Fall.

„Nun Bursche", richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf Legolas, „Worauf gedenkt Ihr noch zu warten? Das eben hat auch für Euch gegolten." Von Ravena war ein gequältes Aufstöhnen zu hören. Einmal mehr schämte sie sich in Grund und Boden.

‚Und dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen.', seufzte sie in Gedanken. Nun hatte ihre Chefin, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei der resoluten Frau, es doch tatsächlich geschafft die Elben von Bruchtal, Lothlorien und Düsterwald und nebenbei auch noch Gimli Gloinssohn, aufs tödliche zu Beleidigen ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Sie hoffte nur, dass das nicht noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Entschuldigend blickte sie zu Legolas, der gerade erfolglos versuchte mit Ravenas Chefin zu argumentieren. 

„Aber..."

„Aber Ihr verschwindet jetzt", schnitt sie ihm rabiat das Wort ab, „und keine Wiederworte mehr. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber wenn Ihr gedenkt um Ravena zu freien, dann tut das gefälligst wenn sie frei hat und nicht vor einem großen Berg von Arbeit steht!" Beinahe erschrocken sog Legolas die Luft ein. Waren denn seine Gefühle nun schon so offensichtlich, dass sogar diese fremde Frau ihn zu durchschauen wusste? Zu seinem größten Leidwesen erkannte er, dass er Ravena allerhöchstens eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, sollte er dieser Aufforderung nicht augenblicklich Folge leisten. Also erhob er sich- wenn auch nur wiederwillig.

„Ich gehe dann wohl besser", wandte er sich lächelnd an die junge Frau neben ihm, die vor lauter Scham kein Wort mehr hervorbrachte und deswegen nur hastig mit ihrem hochroten Kopf nickte. Legolas konnte sich nicht helfen, aber immer wenn sie wegen ihm dermaßen in Verlegenheit geriet, sah sie in seinen Augen einfach unwiderstehlich aus. Hätte nicht immer noch der wachsame Blick ihrer Chefin auf ihr geruht- er hätte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können, endlich Besitz von ihren Lippen zu ergreifen. 

„Wartet, ich bringe Euch noch bis zur Tür." Im gleichen Augenblick merkte sie, wie unnötig und dumm diese Kommentar eigentlich war, denn der Ausgang, aus dem eben schon die Elben und der Zwerg geflogen waren, war kaum zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Trotzdem strahlte Legolas sie an. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mehr, als dass sie ging aus der Tür hinaus. Dort blieben sie stehen und sahen sich lange einfach nur an. Schließlich führte der Elb Ravenas Hand, die er immer noch in der seinen hielt, zu seinen Lippen und setzte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Obwohl es nicht mehr als der Hauch einer Berührung war, spürte Ravena, wie sie am ganzen Körper erschauerte. Unverzüglich drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, wie sie wohl erst auf viel intimere Berührungen reagieren würde. Bevor dieses starke Gefühl vollkommen die Oberhand über sie gewinnen konnte küsste sie ihn schnell auf die Wange und verschwand wieder im Inneren des Hauses. Mit einem verträumten Blick machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Erstaunt blickte die Chefin ihr hinterher. Ein wissendes Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen. Da war es also endlich jemandem gelungen diesen Wildfang zu erobern.

*~*~*

„Es scheint als habe ihn dieser Kuss versteinern lassen." Mit einem Lachen winkte Glorfindel vor Legolas Gesicht auf und ab, doch der Elbenprinz starrte immer noch auf die Tür, durch die Ravena gerade verschwunden war. Langsam führte Legolas seine Hand zu der Stelle, auf die ihn das Mädchen geküsst hatte. Er wusste schon jetzt, wo heute kein Wasser mehr hinkommen würde.

„Nun, mir scheint, dieses Mädchen hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu verhexen.", kam Gimli nicht umhin anzumerken.

„Leeeegolaaaas, aufwachen.", unternahm Haldir einen letzten Versuch seinen Freund wieder unter die Lebenden zu rufen.

„Hm, was?" Haldir lachte.

„Komm mein Freund, kehren wir zum Schloss zurück. Wir wollen morgen abreisen und haben noch einiges an Vorbereitungen zu treffen- falls du überhaupt abzureisen gedenkst.", fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu. Legolas erstarrte. Abreisen? So bald schon? Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

*~*~*

Mit einem fröhlichen Lied auf den Lippen spazierte Ravena in Richtung des Flusses. Unter ihrem Arm trug sie einen ganzen Berg an dreckiger Wäsche, den es nun zu säubern galt. Trotz der Wendung, die die Ereignisse am Morgen genommen hatten, war sie sehr guter Dinge. Noch immer kribbelten ihre Lippen von dem kurzen Kuss- und dabei hatte sie ihn doch noch nicht einmal auf den Mund geküsst. Sie seufzte. Wo nur sollte all das noch  hinführen? Als sie endlich den Fluss erreichte, sah sie, dass bereits eine bekannte Gestalt am Wasser kniete. 

„Grüß dich, Esmee", wandte sie sich vergnügt an ihre Freundin, „sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir uns heute das selbe Los teilen würden." Sie platzierte sich und ihren Wäscheberg direkt neben ihrer Freundin. So ließ es sich am besten klatschen. 

„Nun, das scheint mir nicht ganz der Fall zu sein- immerhin habe ich heute morgen keinen Elben in meinem Bett gefunden.", klärte sie Ravena mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf. Überrascht zog Ravena ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. Woher wusste denn Esmee schon davon? 

„Woher weißt du das denn nun schon wieder?" Das blonde Mädchen konnte sich ein herzhaftes Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ach, du weißt doch wie schnell sich Gerüchte hier verbreiten." Ravena hätte vor Schreck beinahe das Hemd, das sie gerade am waschen war, in den Fluss fallen lassen. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass Legolas Freunde und wahrscheinlich auch der König falsche Schlüsse aus dieser Nacht ziehen würden- nein, jetzt dachte sich auch noch die halbe Stadt ihren Teil. Angesichts von Ravenas geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Esmee ein weiteres Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ein Witz Ravena, das war nur ein Witz.", klärte sie sichtlich belustigt auf, „Ich bin auf dem Weg hierhin nur Siägä begegnet." Bevor sie sich versah landete ein klatschnasses Stück Stoff in ihrem Gesicht.

„Gott Esmee. Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt." Noch immer konnte sich Ravenas Freundin nicht einbekommen. Sie lachte weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen. Er war einfach zu gut." Schließlich fiel auch Ravena mit ein.

„Und nun will ich alles wissen." Also erzählte Ravena Esmee die gesamte Geschichte, so wie sie sie erlebt hatte. Dabei mussten sich die beiden Freundinnenmehr als einmal unterbrechen um ausgiebig zu lachen. Doch schließlich trat immer mehr ein anderes, ernsteres Thema in den Vordergrund. 

„Und was willst du jetzt unternehmen, nun, wo du das Geld endlich zusammen hast?", ragte Esmee, während sie versuchte einen ganz besonders widerspenstigen Fleck aus einem Roch herauszuwaschen. 

„Ich muss unbedingt einen Arzt finden. Einen guten Arzt. Und es muss schnell gehen. Wer weiß, wie lange Tarek noch durchhalten kann." Doch das war wesentlich leichter gesagt las getan. Auch wenn sie jetzt endlich das nötige Geld zusammen hatte, wusste sie doch immer noch nicht einen guten Arzt von einem schlechten zu unterscheiden.

„Nun, weißt du", setzte Esmee vorsichtig an, „Es wäre natürlich das beste, wenn sich ein Arzt des Hospitals um ihn kümmern würde."

„Ein Arzt des Hospitals." Ravena wiederholte die Worte bedächtig. Natürlich wäre das die beste Lösung, doch leider stand das Krankenhaus lediglich dem Adel und den reichen Kaufleuten zur Verfügung. Das Spital für die ärmere Bevölkerung war mit seinen beschränkten Mitteln mehr und mehr zu einem Sterbehaus der Alten und Kranken geworden. Obwohl sie nun Geld genug hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob man Tarek aufnehmen würde. Doch sie zögerte nicht lange. Jetzt, wo sie schon so weit gekommen war, konnte sie doch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie würde den besten Arzt von ganz Gadara an den Ohren zu Tareks Bett schleifen, wenn es denn nötig sein sollte.

„Weißt du was?", meinte sie schließlich zu ihrer Freundin, „Das ist die Lösung."

*~*~*


	15. Kapitel11 2Teil

**Disclaimer: **siehe Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 11**

**Teil 2**

Ehrfürchtig stand Ravena vor den Pforten des Spitals. Angesichts der riesigen weißen Säulen fühlte sie sich beinahe so verloren wie einige Tage vorher während dem Ball. Der Abend war schon fortgeschritten. Ob man sie überhaupt noch empfangen würde? Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihr Selbstbewusstsein mit jeder Minute die sie hier stand, mehr und mehr schwand. Doch noch bevor ihre Angst die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, rief sie sich wieder zur Raison- immerhin ging es hier um ein Menschenleben, ein noch sehr junges Menschenleben. Nachdem sie also noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, klopfte sie an das Wachhaus, das ihr den Eingang zum Spital versperrte. Mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich ein kleines Fensterchen und Ravena konnte zwei Augen erkennen, die alles andere als erfreut über diese späte Störung zu sein schienen. 

„Was gibt's?", wurde sie auch prompt angeherrscht. Ravena spürte wie ihre Knie immer weicher wurden. 

„Ich, ich muss dringend mit einem Arzt sprechen. Es geht um Leben und Tod.", setzte sie noch schnell hinzu, um die Dringlichkeit der Situation zu verdeutlichen. Doch den Wachmann schien das herzlich wenig zu interessieren. 

„Es ist schon spät. Komm morgen wieder. Vielleicht hast du dann mehr Glück. Aber ich bezweifle", dabei unterzog er Ravena einer eingehenden Musterung, „dass du genug Geld hast, um überhaupt angehört zu werden. Also verzieh dich ins Sterbehaus- dorthin wo solch ein Pack wie du hingehört." Damit schlug er dem Mädchen das Fenster vor der Nase zu. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal die Chance gegeben ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. Wütend klopfte sie immer und immer wieder gegen die Luke.

„Öffnet gefälligst! Verdammt noch mal, Ihr müsst mir öffnen. Es geht doch um alles." Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen werden. Tarek konnte jede Minute sterben. Sie hatte keine Zeit um auf den Morgen zu warten- nur um dann vielleicht, die Betonung liegt auf vielleicht, angehört zu werden. 

„Ich muss da rein!", schrie sie gegen die Wand.

„Wenn du jetzt noch einen Ton von dir gibst, du hysterisches Gör, dann werde ich die Wache rufen lassen. Vielleicht bringt dich eine Nacht im Kerker ja wieder zur Besinnung." So schnell wie die Luke aufgerissen worden war, hatte der Mann sie auch schon wieder zu geschlagen. Das wäre dann dass wievielte mal innerhalb der letzten Woche, dass ihr der Kerker gedroht hatte? Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die Mauer des Spitals. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben verriet ihr, wie hoffnungslos der Versuch wäre daran hinaufzuklettern. Die Wände waren viel zu glatt und zu hoch. Doch sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie Tarek gerettet wusste.

Als sie so da saß und über eine geeignete Lösung nachsinnte, hörte sie, wie sich ihre schritte näherten- laufende Schritte, die urplötzlich stehen blieben, als sie Ravena gewahrten. 

„Ravena? Was machst denn du hier? Bist du krank?", wurde sie von einer piepsigen Stimme gefragt. Trotz ihrer aussichtslosen Situation konnte Ravena sich einem kleinen Lächeln nicht erwähren. Seine Durchtriebenheit strafte die unschuldige Kinderstimme  des kleinen Jungen lügen. Dennoch hatte er das Herz am rechten Fleck. Ravena hatte seine Bekanntschaft gemacht, als er einmal vergeblich versucht hatte ihren Marktstand zu bestehlen.

„Nein, ich nicht Malachy, aber ein guter Freund von mir." Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Ravena plötzlich auf, sodass Malachy einen Schritt zurückweichen musste. Wie aus dem Nichts war ihr die rettende Idee zugefallen. Ob es wohl funktionieren würde? Nun, einen Versuch war es allemal wert- immerhin hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren. Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln beugte sie sich zu dem Jungen hinunter und hielt ihm eine Münze von ihrem Gewinn entgegen.

„Na Malachy, hast du vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Streich?" die Augen nicht von der Münze lassen könnend, nickte Malachy.

„Immer doch", bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. 

*~*~*

„Feuer, Feuer, aufwachen, Feuer, Feuer...", eine piepsige Jungenstimme hallte durch die Hassen Gadaras. Erst an der Pforte des Spitals kam sie zu einem Halten. Zwei aufgeregte Fäuste schlugen immer wieder gegen das Fenster des Pförtners.

„Feuer, Feuer, schnell macht auf, Feuer..." Urplötzlich wurde die Luke aufgerissen.

„Feuer? Wo?"

„Dahinten." Der Junge deutete in eine unbestimmte Richtung. „Schnell, Ihr müsst kommen und mir helfen!" 

„Ist ja schon gut Bengel. Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon." Damit schloss er das Fenster, nur um gleich darauf durch das Haupttor nach draußen zu gelangen.

„Na, wo ist das Feuer? Ich sehe nichts." Der kleine Junge nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn, noch bevor er die Türe wieder ordnungsgemäß verschließen konnte, mit sich.

„Dort vorne, dort vorne. Schnell, schnell. Ihr müsst kommen und helfen." Sobald sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren, hätten gute Augen eine gebückte Gestalt ausmachen können, die im Schatten der Mauer durch die Pforte huschte.

Als es ihr endlich gelungen war ungesehen das Spital zu betreten, entfuhr Ravena ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Sie hoffte, dass Malachy entkommen konnte, noch bevor der Mann ihren Trick durchschauen würde und feststellte, dass ein Feuer gar nicht existierte. Doch bei der Gewitztheit, die dem Jungen zu eigen war, machte sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Die erste Hürde war also überwunden. Nun galt es nur noch einen anständigen Arzt auszumachen und alles würde wieder gut werden- hoffte sie zumindest.

Langsam ging sie einen langen Gang entlang. Das Echo ihrer Schritte hallte unangenehm laut durch das gesamte Gebäude. Zu ihrer rechten und linken hin öffneten sich immer wieder abzweigende Gänge, von denen sie nicht wusste wohin sie führten. Außerdem lagen zu beiden Seiten ein lange Reihe von Zimmern, aus denen man hin und wieder das Klagen und Wimmern der Patienten hören konnte. Ravena beeilte sich vorwärts zu kommen. 

Am Ende des Flurs konnte sie eine art Empfang ausmachen, der von einem jungen Pfleger besetzt wurde. Vielleicht würde man ihr dort weiterhelfen können? Beim Näherkommen erkannte sie, dass an dieser Stelle alle Glocken aus den einzelnen Zimmern zusammenliefen. Beinahe schüchtern trat sie an den Empfangstisch heran.

„Entschuldigung, bitte?"

„Ja?" Der Manns schreckte von seiner Lektüre auf.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit einem Arzt sprechen. Bitte, Ihr dürft mich nicht mehr wegschicken! Es ist wirklich wichtig." Etwas irritiert schaute sich der Pfleger um.

„Wie bist du zu dieser Stunde noch hier herein gekommen?" Irgendetwas sagte Ravena, dass diese Frage ganz und gar nicht das war, was sie hören wollte.

„Durch die Tür", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Langsam begann sie ungeduldig zu werden. 

„Also was ist nun? Ich brauche einen Arzt!" Doch der Mann am Empfang schien noch immer nicht geneigt zu sein Ravenas Flehen zu erhören.

„Es ist schon spät. Komm morgen wieder!" Damit wandte er sich wieder seinen Studien zu, aber das Mädchen war alles andere als geneigt, sich so schnell anfertigen zu lassen.

„Verzeiht, aber es ist wirklich SEHR wichtig", versicherte sie also noch einmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Der Mann schien erstaunt zu sein sie immer noch vor seinem Tisch stehen zu sehen.

„Bestimmt nicht so wichtig, dass es nicht auch noch bis morgen warten könnte. Also verschwinde jetzt." Wieder wollte er sich von ihr abwenden, doch dieses Mals ließ es Ravena gar nicht erst so weit kommen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie an den Tisch herangetreten und hatte den Mann am Kragen gepackt. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sich die harte Arbeit eines Tages auszahlen würde. Gegen ihren kräftigen Griff hatte der etwas schwächlich anmutende Pfleger nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„So, jetzt werdet Ihr mir mal ganz genau zu hören. Es ist ein Leben in Gefahr und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als hier auf der faulen Haut zu sitzen. Jetzt tut endlich etwas und bringt mir einen Arzt! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Nachdem der Pfleger mit angsterfülltem Gesicht genickt hatte, ließ sie ihn endlich los. Vielleicht war sie doch etwas zu laut geworden.

„Was bei Eru ist hier los?", donnerte es plötzlich. Ravena erstarrte. Wieder einmal war alles dabei ihr aus den Händen zu gleiten, denn diese Stimme schien zu keinerlei  Scherzen aufgelegt zu sein. Mit gesenktem Blick drehte sie sich herum, um ihre Strafe zu erwarten. Nur, das Gezeter des jungen Pflegers war zu hören.

„Diese verdammte Furie ist einfach hier hereinspaziert und hat mich bedroht." Ravena kochte vor Wut über diese Verdrehung der Wahrheit, doch noch hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln.

„Ravena, nicht wahr?" Überrascht schoss der Kopf des Mädchens in die Höhe. Woher kannte man denn hier ihren Namen? Ihr Mienenspiel verriet ihr Entsetzten, aber auch eine aufkeimende Hoffnung, als sie erkannte, wen sie dort vor sich hatte. 

„Herr, Herr Elrond?" stotterte sie schließlich. Was hatte denn Herr Elrond hier im Spital zu suchen? Der Angesprochene konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Wie schaffte dieses Mädchen es nur, sich unentwegt in solche Situationen zu bringen?

„Aber Herr, Ihr kennt dieses Gör?" Endlich wagte Ravena es, dem uneinsichtigen Pfleger einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen, woraufhin der es vorzog lieber zu schweigen.

„Fürwahr, ich hatte schon einmal die Ehre, die Bekanntschaft dieser jungen Dame zu machen.", berichtigte der Elb. „Und nun", damit wandte er sich wieder an das Mädchen. „erklärt mir, weshalb ihr diesen Aufruhr hier angezettelt habt." Also erzählte Ravena ihm alles über Tareks Krankheit und die Unfähigkeit der Quacksalber. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, wartete sie gespannt auf Herrn Elronds Reaktion. Der strenge Elb hatte während ihrem gesamten Vortrag nicht die kleinste Regung gezeigt. Als er dann endlich sprach, schaffte er es Ravena ein weiteres Mal zu Überraschen.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns schnell auf den Weg machen."

„Wie...wie bitte?" Ravena musste sich verhört haben.

„Kommt schon, wenn es wirklich so dringend ist, müssen wir uns beeilen." Mit forschen Schritten ging er auf den Ausgang zu und der jungen Frau blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als hinterher zu laufen. Wenn ihr auch noch nicht klar war, was Herr Elrond gerade zu dieser Stunde in diesem Menschenspital zu suchen hatte, sah sie wieder ein kleines Licht im Dunkel der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden.

*~*~*

„Und er weiß auch ganz sicher was er dort tut?" Zweifelnd beobachtete Frau Memel den Herr von Bruchtal und ihren Sohn vom Türrahmen aus. Ravena stand neben ihr. 

„Ganz sicher. Er ist ein berühmter Elbenheiler. Der Berühmteste.", flüsterte sie leise, Elrond nicht stören wollend. Aber Frau Memel schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. Zu oft schon hatten Heiler, Ärzte, Mediziner, Doktoren und wie sie sich sonst auch immer nannten, ihr versichert, ihren Sohn retten zu können. Sie war es leid ihren leeren Versprechungen Glauben zu schenken. Nein, sie hatte die Hoffnung schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und nun kam Ravena plötzlich mit diesem merkwürdigen Wesen daher und behauptete die Rettung gefunden zu haben. Oh, sie betete, dass Ravena recht behalten würde, aber glauben, glauben konnte sie es nicht. 

Gebannt schaute das Mädchen auf den Heiler. Wie in Trance wiegte er sich vor Tareks Bett vor und zurück, seine Handflächen schwebten über dem Jungen. Dabei murmelte er unentwegt die selben unverständlichen Worte, immer und immer wieder. Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn. Es schien sehr anstrengende zu sein, hoffentlich nicht zu anstrengend. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, wurden er und Tarek in eine goldene, warme Aura gehüllt. Ravena hielt den Atem an. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war? Wenn sie doch endlich Gewissheit hätte. Ebenso schnell wie der Schein gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder und ließ einen vollkommen erschöpften Elrond zurück. Beinahe zärtlich fuhr er dem Jungen über die verschwitzten Haare. Schwankend, gerade so, als wäre er eben all seiner Kräfte beraubt worden, kam er auf Ravena und Frau Memel zu. Beide Frauen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, das war wahrhaftig in allerletzter Sekunde. Nur einige Stunden später und das Fieber hätte die Oberhand gewonnen." Die ältere Frau erbleichte augenblicklich. Sie war von den Ereignissen noch zu verwirrt um die gute Nachricht als solche zu erkennen.

„Das...das bedeutet also?" Herr Elrond schenkte ihr ein bestätigendes Lächeln.

„Euer Sohn wird wieder gesund werden. Die Genesung wird ihre Zeit beanspruchen, aber er wird es schaffen." Frau Memel konnte es nicht fassen. Es war einfach unglaublich. All diese Monate des Hoffen und Bangens sollten durch einen einzigen Besuch dieses Heilers endlich ein Ende gefunden haben? Ihr Sohn sollte tatsächlich gesund werden? Sie stürzte zu seinem Bett, fühlte seine Stirn und tatsächlich- das Fieber, dieses alles aufzehrende Glühen war verschwunden. Es war weg, einfach so. Sie fing an hemmungslos zu weinen, doch das erste mal seit langer Zeit waren es Tränen der Erleichterung und nicht der Verzweiflung, die sich den Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

Elronds führte Ravena hinaus in die Wohnstube des ärmlichen Hauses. Dieser Moment sollte ganz der Mutter und ihrem Sohn gegönnt sein. Doch plötzlich verlangte in Ravena eine bisher unbeachtet gelassene Frage nach einer Antwort. Welche Geschäfte hatten diesen ehrwürdigen Elb in ein Krankenhaus der Menschen getrieben?

Nun, dass ist einfach zu beantworten, Kind.", gab Elronds bereitwillig Auskunft, nachdem sie ihn mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme schließlich zu fragen gewagt hatte. „Der Leiter des Spitals hatte mich in einem dringenden fall um eine Diagnose gebeten, sodass ich zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort sein konnte, wie mir scheint.", fügte er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Er wird es also wirklich schaffen?" Ravena wollte die erlösenden Worte noch einmal hören, brauchte sie, um es endlich fassen zu können.

„Ja", wiederholte er.

„Wirklich?", Herr Elrond schmunzelte über so viel Unglauben.

„Ja, ganz sicher!"

„Oh, das ist ja phantastisch!" Und dann tat sie etwas, dass selten jemand vor ihr gewagt hatte zu tun und wofür sie später keine rationale Erklärung finden würde. In ihrem Freudentaumel fiel sie dem ehrwürdigen Elben um den Hals.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke", wiederholte sie immer wieder. Überrascht riss Elrond die Augen auf. DAS hatte sich nun, von seiner Frau uns seinen Kindern einmal abgesehen, noch niemand getraut- erst recht kein Mensch. Etwas verlegen, nicht wissend wie er reagieren sollte, klopfte er Ravena auf den Rücken.

„Schon in Ordnung, schon in Ordnung, mein Kind. Aber Ihr erdrückt mich..." Erst jetzt schien Ravena zu bemerkten, was sie gerade getan hatte. Schon beinahe erschrocken ließ sie ihn wieder los.

„Tut, tut mir leid." Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden, doch Elrond ließ lediglich ein warmes Lachen hören. Dieses Mädchen konnte doch immer wieder überraschen. Ein wahrlich ungewöhnliches Exemplar von einem Menschen- so erfrischend. Langsam wurde ihr klar, weswegen Legolas sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer wie ein kompletter Vollidiot benahm. Er wusste nicht, dass er das überhaupt noch konnte, aber plötzlich stahl sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Oh, was gäbe er dafür um dabei sein zu können, wenn Thranduil dem Mädchen das erste Mal gegenüber stehen würde. 

***


	16. Kapitel12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ An allem was euch irgendwie an Mittelerde und die Werke von J.R.R. Tolkien erinnern sollte habe ich keinerlei Rechte und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte._

_Es tut mir ganz ehrlich leid, das ihr dieses Mal so lange auf das Kapitel warten musstet, aber neben Urlaub und einem anstrengenden Ferienjob (ich musste zwei Wochen auf 50Kinder aufpassen *lol*) hatte ich auch noch eine ausgewachsene Schreibblockade. Ich war sogar so verzweifelt gewesen, dass ich euch zuerst mit nur vier Seiten abspeisen wollte. Aber nach einer ordentlichen Kopfwäsche von meiner Beta Mara (vielen, vielen dank an dieser Stelle:)) hab ich's dann doch noch hinbekommen ein hoffentlich gutes Kapitel zustande zu bringen._

_Und natürlich auch ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, ihr seid wirklich super  *knuddel* aber dazu wie immer mehr am Ende des Kapitels:) Aber wirklich erst zum Schluss schauen, sonst is die ganze Spannung weg *vorwarn* *g*_

_Jetzt viel Spaß dabei und bitte haltet bis zum Schluss durch *g*  _ *** Kapitel 12 

„Nein, Ravena, so geht das nicht!" 

Entnervt brachte Siägä die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von Ravena trennten, hinter sich und entriss ihr die Angel.

 „Du bist viel zu unkonzentriert. Ich frage mich, was heute mit dir los ist." Er seufzte. Siägä glaubte eine Ahnung davon zu haben, bei wem sich ihre Gedanken gerade befanden, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das glücklich machen sollte. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer den redlichen Absichten des Elben Vertrauen zu schenken. 

„Also, ich werde es dir jetzt noch einmal zeigen und dann machst du es mir einfach nach. Es ist wirklich ein Kinderspiel, ganz einfach, du wirst sehen." 

„Na, wenn du das sagst." Ravena konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn sie es sehr liebenswürdig von Siägä fand, dass er selbst nach vierzehn Versuchen immer noch nicht aufgeben wollte ihr den perfekten Wurf beizubringen, musste mittlerweile selbst er erkannt haben, dass es hoffnungslos war. Sie war einfach nicht zum angeln geboren. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie es viel lustiger gefunden, die gefangenen Fische heimlich wieder ins Wasser zurück zu befördern, als tatsächlich zu ihrem Ende beizutragen – eine Angewohnheit, die ihren Vater und ihre Brüder nicht nur einmal zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. 

Sie sah zu wie Siägä den Köder mit geübter Hand über seinen Kopf hinweg ins Wasser warf. Er war wahrhaftig in seinem Element und es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, dass jemand dieser Beschäftigung nicht genauso viel Begeisterung entgegenbringen konnte wie er. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen händigte er die Angel wieder Ravena aus.

„Hast du gesehen? Ganz einfach. Und jetzt du." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stellte sich das Mädchen in Position. Zum fünfzehnten mal an diesem Tage fragte sie sich, wie sie sich nur zu solch einem sinnlosen Unterfangen hatte breit schlagen lassen können, doch als Siägä am frühen Abend einen Angelausflug vorgeschlagen hatte, war es ihr einfach unmöglich gewesen nein zusagen. Er hatte in der letzten Woche wirklich viel unter ihren Eskapaden zu leiden gehabt und das wollte sie nun wieder gut machen – man dachte nur an die unfreiwillige Vorstellung im Nachthemd, die er den hohen Elben am Vortag geboten hatte. Bei der Erinnerung daran konnte sie ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Ach hätte man seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur irgendwie einfrieren können – er war wirklich ein Anblick für die Götter gewesen. 

Außerdem hoffte sie darauf, ihren aufgewühlten Emotionen endlich einmal etwas Ruhe ermöglichen zu können. Die letzte Woche war mehr als ereignisreich gewesen und nicht zuletzt Tareks dramatische Rettung am Vorabend hatte sie sehr erschöpft. Dazu kam die ständige Ungewissheit über ihre Beziehung zu Legolas. Keinem Mann war es bisher gelungen in ihr solch starke Gefühle hervorzurufen – doch empfand er genauso wie sie? Immer noch quälten sie die Zweifel. Legolas war so schön, so perfekt, ein Elb eben, wie nur sollte er sich jemals in sie verlieben können? 

„Na los, worauf wartest du noch?" Siägäs Frage riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Wie um ihre Unaufmerksamkeit zu überspielen ließ sie eilends die Angel nach hinten schnellen, nur um den Köder dann in einem ebenso eleganten Wurf, wie Siägä ihn ihr gerade gezeigt hatte, im Fluss zu platzieren – nun, das wäre zumindest der Idealfall gewesen. Doch sie wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Egal wie viel Kraft sie auch in ihre Arme legte, die Angelschnur wollte einfach nicht nach vorne schießen. Verdutzt wandte sie sich an Siägä, doch alles was sie damit aus ihm heraus bekam war ein herzhaftes Lachen. 

„Was?", fragte sie also ungehalten nach. Sie mochte es nicht ausgelacht zu werden, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie noch nicht einmal den rechten Grund dafür kannte.  

„Ravena, du... du..." Siägä konnte nicht mehr. Verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend hielt er sich den Bauch vor lauter Lachen. Wie konnte bloß jemand, der auf hundertfünfzig Schritt ohne zu hadern mit einem Pfeil ins Schwarze traf, solche Schwierigkeiten haben, eine Angelschnur ins Wasser zu werfen? 

„Schau, schau mal nach hinten.", konnte er noch herausbringen, bevor er sich lachend auf dem Boden kugelte. Als Ravena schließlich tat wir ihr geheißen, schoss ihr unverzüglich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was geschehen wäre, wenn DAS jemand mit angesehen hätte. Als sie die Angelrute über ihren Kopf hinweg ins Wasser schleudern wollte, hatte sich wohl der Haken des Köders in ihrem Kleid verhackt, sodass sie den Stoff durch ihr stetiges Ziehen immer höher gerafft hatte und nun vor aller Welt ihre Unterwäsche entblößte. Mit einem hochroten Kopf machte sie sich sofort an das Entwirren ihres Kleides, doch in ihrer Hektik verhedderte sie sich nur umso mehr. Siägäs Lachen wurde noch lauter. Nach seiner kleinen Darbietung im Nachthemd vor dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes empfand er es als sehr angenehm, solch ein Missgeschick zur Abwechslung auch einmal als Zuschauer zu erleben. 

„Siägä!" Ravena war weit davon entfernt dieser Situation etwas Lustiges abzuverlangen. „Jetzt hilf mir schon, bevor noch jemand vorbei kommt!" 

„Meinst du vielleicht jemand ganz Bestimmten? Einen Elbenprinz zum Beispiel?" 

„Ja, zum Beispiel.", zischte sie zurück, „Und nach dem, was du dir gestern Morgen geleistet hast, dürftest du wohl kaum damit einverstanden sein, wenn er mich hier in meiner Unterwäsche bewundern kann, du Ork!" Rastlos ließ sie ihren Blick immer wieder über ihre Umgebung schweifen, schon beinahe damit rechnend das Gesicht eines sehr amüsierten Elben auszumachen. Er hatte sie beim verdreschen zweier Tierquäler genauso überrascht, wie beim Baden und einem Saufgelage, wieso also auch nicht, nachdem sie sich selbst an einer Angel aufgehangen hatte? Doch so sehr sie auch suchte – halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht – musste sie feststellen, dass er nirgendwo auszumachen war. 

Indessen hatte sich Siägä ihr erbarmt. Immer noch lachend machte er sich daran Ravenas Kleid zu entwirren. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen was geschehen würde, wenn jemand sie nun beobachten würde. Erneut musste er kichern. Die Ansicht von ihm, wie er an Ravenas Hintern herumwerkelte, musste unwiderruflich zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen führen – und Klatsch verbreitete sich schnell in Gadara. Als er endlich fertig war und Ravena, immer noch hoch rot, ihren Rock wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, drückte er ihr erneut die Angel in die Hand. Den Blick, den sie ihm darauf zuwarf, hätte man fast schon als entgeistert bezeichnen können.

„Ach komm schon Ravena. Nur noch ein einziges Mal. Tu es für mich.", versuchte er sie zu überreden, seinen Hundeblick aufsetzend. Endlich schien er einmal eine Disziplin gefunden zu haben, in dem ihm das Mädchen nicht den Rang ablief. So wenig er Ravena auch für ihr Talent mit dem Bogen beneidete, es konnte ab und an sehr frustrierend sein immer, aber auch wirklich immer, zurückstehen zu müssen – und das auch noch hinter einer Frau. 

„Na gut", seufzte sie schließlich, sich innerlich für ihr Nachgeben strafend, „aber wenn du nachher von einem Angelhaken aufgespießt im Fluss landest sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Also ging sie wieder in Position, tief durchatmend. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. Man musste einfach nur diese Angelschnur ins Wasser werfen. Überhaupt kein Problem, nicht für sie. Dieses Mal würde sie endlich etwas fangen, davon war sie überzeugt. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung brachte sie die Rute in Position, holte aus und- 

„Autsch!"

Vor lauer Schreck fiel Ravena die Angel aus der Hand. Diese Stimme kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor. Eine Stimme, wie sie lieblicher nirgendwo existierte, doch für den Moment klang sie wirklich wütend. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. Sie hätte über das Bild, das sich ihr bot, lachen müssen, wäre es nicht schon wieder sie gewesen, die der Grund für all das Durcheinander war. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas gefangen: den Elb ihrer Träume. Ihr Angelhaken hatte sich mitten in einem seiner Kriegerzöpfe verirrt.  

***

Legolas hörte den Zwerg schon lange bevor er tatsächlich neben ihn trat. 

„Weshalb so fidel, mein Freund?", wandte sich der Elb an einen versonnen vor sich hin kichernden Gimli.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Legolas. Aber im Moment lässt sich deine Fährte leichter aufnehmen, als die eines Stinktieres." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln sah er von der niedrigen Anhöhe, auf der sie standen, hinunter zum Fluss. Auf einem kleinen Felsplateau, das sich am Ufer des Stroms erhob, versuchten ein ihnen inzwischen nur allzu bekannter Rotschopf und ihr Freund ihr Glück beim Angeln. Gimli hatte sich nur bei Ravenas Chefin nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Mädchens erkundigen müssen um seinen Freund ausfindig zu machen. Für eine Weile beobachteten sie das ausgelassene Spiel der beiden in einmütigem Schweigen, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, bis schließlich der Zwerg die Stille brach.

„Nun, Legolas, hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen? Einen Tag konnten die Elben noch schinden, aber morgen werden Haldir und Herr Elrond wieder zurückreisen und mit ihnen ihr Gefolge. Werden wir nun mit ihnen aufbrechen?"

Legolas antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen starrte er weiter auf seine Geliebte. Sie war wie ein Feuer, ein ewig loderndes Feuer, das ihn anzog wie das Licht die Motte, ihn ebenso willenlos machte. Erst einmal in seinem gesamten Leben hatte etwas einen vergleichsweise starken Sog auf ihn ausgeübt. Die See. Die See, die er jetzt in Ravenas blauen Augen wiederfand. Sie waren genauso weit und tief wie das Meer, und allein ihnen wollte es gelingen, seine Sehnsucht zu stillen. Immer wenn Ravena ihn anblickte wusste er, dass er zu Hause angekommen war. Er liebt sie. 

„Ja, ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt", ließ er schließlich verlauten, „ich werde wohl noch etwas hier verweilen."

Zufrieden blickte Gimli ihn an. „Wusste ich's doch." Dennoch konnte er sich einen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. Die Macht der Gewohnheit war einfach zu stark. „Ich wusste, du würdest die einzigartige Landschaft hier noch genießen wollen." Er legte etwas Anzügliches in seinen Blick. „Und dort unten läuft anscheinend eine ganz besondere Sehenswürdigkeit dieses Landstriches herum. Was für mich die Frage aufwirft, weshalb sie da unten ist und wir uns hier oben hinter einigen Sträuchern verstecken. Lass und herunter gehen!"

Doch Legolas hörte gar nicht, was sein Freund sagte. Ein gedankenverlorenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sieh sie dir an, Gimli! Sie sind so vertraut miteinander."

Überrascht blickte der Zwerg zu seinem Freund hinauf. Sollte er da etwa einen Funken Eifersucht herausgehört haben? Eifersucht auf einen unreifen Jungen, der sein Herz ganz offensichtlich bereits an eine andere verschenkt hatte? Wiederum entfloh seiner Kehle ein amüsiertes Kichern. Würde er etwas höher reichen, hätte er dem Elb jetzt einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gegeben.

„Sieh einer an, der Herr Elb benimmt sich auf seine alten Tage wie ein grüner Jungspund." Jetzt musste auch Legolas mit in Gimlis Lachen einfallen – kannte er sich doch selbst kaum noch wieder, wenn er in der Nähe dieser Frau war. „Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

„Glaub mir, mein Freund, das willst du gar nicht wissen." Um ein weiteres, verdächtiges Glucksen zu unterdrücken machte sich der Zwerg daran, seine Pfeife zu stopfen. Schweigend beobachteten sie die beiden weiter. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass der Junge ein wahrer Meister seines Fachs war, während Ravena, nun ja, zumindest mit vollem Elan bei der Sache war. Ihr Enthusiasmus ließ sie noch nicht einmal bemerken, dass sich der Angelhaken in ihrem Kleid verfangen hatte – und sie den beiden Gefährten geradewegs ihre Unterwäsche präsentierte. Als der Elb das Missgeschick bemerkte, spürte er unverzüglich, wie er bis über beide Ohrenspitzen puterrot wurde. Verschämt drehte er sich um – immerhin wollte er sich von dem Zwerg nicht schon wieder Lüsternheit nachsagen lassen. Aber ein Blick auf Gimli verriet ihm einmal mehr, dass der Zwerg in dieser Hinsicht wohl weniger Hemmungen kannte. Ohne sich zu genieren verfolgte er das ihm gebotene Spektakel weiter. 

„Also, mir ist es ja ein Rätsel, wie jemand, der auf hundertfünfzig Schritt ohne zu hadern mit einem Pfeil ins Schwarze trifft, solche Schwierigkeiten haben kann eine Angelschnur ins Wasser zu werfen.", meinte er amüsiert, nachdem er einen kräftigen Zug von seiner Pfeife genommen hatte. 

„Gimli!" Legolas wollte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte dieser abgebrühte Zwerg bloß solch eine Seelenruhe bewahren, während Ravena dort unten, wenn auch unfreiwillig, ihre Unterwäsche präsentierte? „Hab wenigstens so viel Anstand und dreh dich um."

Lachend tat der Zurechtgewiesene wie ihm geheißen, sich immer noch über seinen Freund amüsierend. „Weshalb auf einmal so zimperlich, mein Freund? Immerhin bin nicht ich es, der sie schon nackt beim Baden überrascht hat."

Etwas entnervt verdrehte Legolas die Augen. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie in dem Fluss war!"

Doch das war für Gimli kein Argument. „Ja ja, das hätte ich hinterher auch behauptet." Mit einem Feixen wagte er, trotz Legolas' Aufforderung, sich Abzuwenden, einen kurzen Blick über die Schultern. Dabei befahl im sein Zwergenstolz unverzüglich, den Elb ein weiteres Mal zu necken. 

„Mir dünkt, dass du jetzt bestimmt gerne in der Haut dieses Jungen stecken würdest." Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Ein Grinsen, das Legolas sofort seinen guten Vorsatz, Ravenas Privatsphäre zu achten, vergessen ließ. Schneller noch als Gimli es für möglich gehalten hatte, schoss der Kopf des Elben wieder in Richtung seiner Angebeteten. Er spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Was hatte dieser grüne Junge an SEINER Geliebten zu schaffen? Hätte Gimli ihn nicht zurückgehalten, er hätte für nichts mehr garantieren können. 

„Sag ich's doch, wie ein grüner Jungspund", murmelte der Zwerg mehr zu sich als zu seinem Freund und dann zu Legolas, mahnend, „Ist es normal unter Elben mit zunehmendem Alter immer weniger nachzudenken? Der Junge hat ihr bestimmt nur mit dem Haken geholfen." Sprachlos starrte der Prinz auf den Zwerg hinab. Er hatte recht! Der Zwerg hatte recht und er selbst hatte aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach seinen Verstand verloren. Wie war das möglich? Er handelte doch sonst nie so unüberlegt. 

„Ach Gimli, was ist nur los mit mir?" 

Einmal mehr musste der Zwerg über seinen Freund lachen. „Du bist verliebt Legolas, du bist verliebt."

Just in diesem Moment der Ablenkung flog Ravenas Angelhaken geradezu in Richtung des Elben. Zu spät erkannte er die Gefahr. Der Haken vergrub sich tief in einem seiner Zöpfe und noch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, wurde sein Kopf auch schon in einer scharfen Bewegung nach vorne gezogen.

„Autsch!" Sein verletzter Stolz ließ seine Stimme etwas schärfer klingen, als er es beabsichtigte. Ja hatte er denn in dieser einen Woche wirklich alles verlernt, was er sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg angeeignet hatte? Zuerst lässt er sich von seinem Pferd bombardieren, dann aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen und nun auch noch in seinem eigenen Versteck überraschen? Etwas entnervt seufzte er auf. Es wurde wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dass Ravena ihn endlich küsste und er wieder Ordnung in sein Gefühlschaos bringen konnte. Diese Ungewissheit über ihrer beider Zukunft würde ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben. 

„Legolas!" Er vernahm Ravenas panischen Ausruf und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tage schoss ihm das Blut bis in die Ohren. Jetzt würde sie auch noch herausfinden, dass er sie heimlich beobachtet hatte. Ob sie wohl sehr wütend auf ihn war? Wenn nicht sie, dann ganz bestimmt der Junge. Nun schämte er sich dafür, seine Präsenz nicht sofort kund getan zu haben, doch als er Ravena und Siägä endlich entdeckt und mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie ausgelassen sie herumalberten, war er sich wie ein schändlicher Eindringling vorgekommen. Ach, wie sehr wünschte er sich, selbst solch eine Bindung zu ihr zu haben. 

Endlich hatte sie ihn erreicht. Was hatte er nur dort in den Büschen zu suchen gehabt? Er hatte sie doch nicht etwa beobachtet? Ein roter Schleier legte sich über ihre Wangen, als sie an das dachte, was er dann wohl noch alles zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. 

„Ver... verzeiht bitte. Ich... ich hatte Euch doch nicht gesehen." Weitere Entschuldigungen murmelnd, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen um den Angelhaken aus seinem Zopf zu klauben. Trunken von ihrer unerwartenden Nähe ließ er alles mit sich geschehen, sog ihren Duft ein, fühlte ihre Hände, die sein Haar fast zärtlich auf der Suche nach dem Haken durchforsteten. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, sie nicht einfach auf der Stelle zu küssen.

„Habe ich Euch... Habe ich Euch Schmerzen zugefügt?" Nachdem sie den Haken endlich in ihren Händen hielt, schaute sie ihm fragend in die Augen. Verzückt – das einzige Wort, das in diesem Moment Legolas Gemütszustand entsprechen würde. Da war es wieder, dieses Blau, sein Hafen, sein Zuhause. Wie in Trance nahm er ihre Hände und führte sie zu seinen Lippen.

„Ihr könntet mir doch niemals Schmerzen zufügen, meine Dame." Ravena konnte sich den plötzlichen Schwindel, der sie angesichts seines Lächeln befallen wollte, nicht erklären. Sie war im Begriff alles um sich herum zu vergessen, als sie plötzlich ein ziemlich störendes Räuspern im Hintergrund vernahm. Nur sehr ungern kamen die beiden wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. 

„Nun, mein Freund", Gimli nahm einen kräftigen Zug von seiner Pfeife, „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es endlich einem weiblichen Wesen gelungen ist, dich an Land zu ziehen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Alle vier mussten sie lachen und dennoch wünschte sich Ravena im Moment nichts sehnlicheres, als dass Legolas sie, wie damals während dem Ball, ein weiteres mal „entführen" würde. Allein schon der Gedanke an eine Stunde zu zweit genügte, um ihr Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Doch unter den wachsamen Blicken Siägäs würde das wohl nur sehr schwer möglich sein. Eine Tatsache, derer sich auch Legolas nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst war. Nun, immerhin konnte er sich mehr als glücklich schätzen überhaupt Zeit mit seiner Geliebten zu verbringen. Also nahm er sie schnell bei der Hand und führte sie das kurze Stück zum Fluss hinab, wo noch immer die Angel lag. 

„Wir müssen doch noch Euer Abendmahl fangen, meine Dame.", erwiderte er lachend Ravenas fragenden Blick. Noch bevor sie irgendwelche Einwände vorbringen konnte, war er auch schon mit seinen ihm so eigenen, geschmeidigen Schritten auf das Felsplateau gesprungen und balancierte die Angel in seiner linken Hand. Seine Rechte hielt er einladend zu Ravena hin. Als wäre sie in einem unsichtbaren Bann gefangen, ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich zu ihm auf den Felsen ziehen.  

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist." Ravena wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was noch alles geschehen könnte. Sicherlich waren ihre Fettnäpfchen für den heutigen Tag noch lange nicht ausgeschöpft – nun, zumindest nicht, solange sie noch eine Angel in ihrer Hand hielt. 

„Ach was, meine Dame, ich werde Euch helfen." Ohne weiter auf Ravenas Einsprüche einzugehen, lotste er sie vor sich, sodass sie nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Legolas Fingerspitzen auf dem Weg zu ihren Händen wie zufällig über ihre Hüften gleiten spürte. Unbewusst führte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Nase zu Ravenas Nacken, sog ihren lieblichen Geruch ein. Es kostete ihn all seine Selbstkontrolle die ihm dargebotene Haut nicht zu kosten, sie nicht mit unzähligen Küssen zu bedecken. Wieder lächelte er. Er war ja selbst Schuld – hatte er sich dieser süßen Marter doch freiwillig ausgeliefert. 

Atemlos horchte Ravena Legolas' Instruktionen. Ohne sich weiter zu wehren, ließ sie es geschehen, dass er ihre Finger in die richtige Position brachte, konzentrierte sich dabei voll und ganz auf die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte ein Mann sie so sanft berührt. Sie wusste, dass er ihr etwas erklärte – spürte sie doch das feine Kitzeln in ihrem Nacken immer dann, wenn sein Atem die winzigen Härchen streifte. Allerdings war sie so sehr in seiner Umarmung gefangen, dass sie unfähig war seinen Worten einen rechten Sinn zu verleihen. Glücklicherweise war das auch nicht von Nöten, denn der Elb hatte schon längst die Führung übernommen. Routiniert platzierte er die Angel hinter ihnen. 

„Und wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage, müsst Ihr die Schnur ganz geschwind nach vorne schnellen lassen. Verstanden?"

Ravena lachte. „Verstanden, mein edler Herr." 

„Jetzt!" Gemeinsam schleuderten sie die Angelschnur nach vorne. Ravenas Augen weiteten sich vor Freude, als sie erkannte, dass dieses Mal nichts schief gegangen war und der Köder tatsächlich im Wasser planschte, dort, wo er auch hingehörte. 

„Seht Ihr, das war doch gar nicht so schwer." Obwohl Legolas sich durchaus darüber im klaren war, dass für den Moment keine weitere Notwendigkeit mehr bestand in dieser Position zu verweilen, machte er keinerlei Anstalten seine Umarmung zu lösen – erst recht nicht, da Ravena keine Einwände dagegen zu haben schien. Ganz im Gegenteil, das Mädchen fiel immer weiter zurück, bis sie schließlich ganz an Legolas Brust lehnte. Der Elb nahm diese Tatsache nur allzu glücklich zur Kenntnis. Da kam es ihnen beinahe wie eine Störung vor, als urplötzlich die Angelschnur zu zucken begann. Überrascht schreckten die beiden verliebten auseinander. Ein Fisch hatte angebissen. 

„Das scheint ein ziemlich großer Bursche zu sein." Sofort verstärkte Legolas wieder seinen Griff um die Rute. „Den werden wir so nicht aus dem Fluss bekommen. Haltet die Angel gut fest." Damit löste er sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, von seiner Geliebten, um in das am Ufer noch recht seichte Wasser des Flusses zu waten. Ravena hatte derweil alle Mühe, die Angel nicht ihren Finger entgleiten zu lassen.  

„Siägä, beweg die sofort hierhin!" Als er gerade im Begriff gewesen war für etwas mehr Abstand zwischen Ravena und Legolas zu sorgen, hatte ihn der Zwerg mit einem interessanten Gespräch über die Schifffahrt in Gadara abgelenkt. Dementsprechend hatte er die Aufregung über den angebissenen Fisch nur am Rande mitbekommen, doch als Ravenas Schrei ihn erreicht hatte, war er innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei ihr. Unverzüglich half er Ravena dabei, den Griff um die Angel zu verstärken, während Legolas sich unten im Fluss jede Mühe gab den Fisch zu schnappen. Doch allem Anschein nach war das arme Tier noch lange nicht bereit so einfach mit seinem Leben abzuschließen. Es lieferte dem Elb einen würdigen Kampf, während dem Legolas auch den ein oder anderen Flossenschlag einstecken musste. Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln, gerade dann, wenn er dachte, ihn sicher in seinen Händen zu halten, entwischte ihm der glitschige Fisch wieder. Eine missliche Lage, die Ravena sofort richtig einzuschätzen wusste. Also überließ sie Siägä und dem hinzugetretenen Gimli die Angel, während sie selbst Legolas in den Fluss folgte, um dem Elb zur Hilfe zu eilen.  

Es war ein harter Kampf und lange Zeit war es unersichtlich, wer ihn für sich entscheiden würde. Sowohl Ravena als auch Legolas waren bereits völlig durchnässt. Doch schlussendlich  war es Ravena, der es gelungen war das zappelnde Etwas zu bändigen und in ihren Armen zu halten. Es war wahrhaft ein prächtiges Exemplar. 

„Ich hab ihn, ich hab ihn!"

Nicht nur Legolas, sondern auch Siägä und Gimli jubelten ihr zu.

„Gut gemacht, Ravena, halt ihn fest und jetzt Vorsicht mit der Schnur." Wachsam näherte sich Legolas seiner Angebeteten und entfernte den Haken von dem scheinbar betäubten Tier. Doch kaum war es von dem lästigen Stück Metall befreit schlug seine Flosse ein weiteres Mal kräftig aus. Ravena war darüber so überrascht, dass sie erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten auswich und über einen, im Wasser unsichtbaren, Stein stolperte. Wenig elegant landete sie mit ihrem Hintern im Fluss – der Fisch hatte längst seine Chance gesehen und das weite gesucht. Vollkommen perplex wanderte ihr Blick von der Stelle, an der der Fisch verschwunden war zu Legolas' Augen. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin fingen die beiden an, ausgelassen zu Lachen.

„Ihr seid ganz nass, meine Dame." Immer noch verschmitzt grinsend half er ihr wieder auf, vergaß danach allerdings wieder einmal ihre Hand los zu lassen. „Mir dünkt, dass ihr mit Apfel und Bogen besser umgehen könnt."

Der Rotschopf antwortete mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Na wartet, mein Herr. Diese Aussage werdet ihr noch tunlichst bereuen." Damit bückte sie sich schnell um dem Elb eine gehörige Portion voll Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Doch diese Attacke gegen seine Person konnte Legolas natürlich nicht ohne Gegenwehr mit sich geschehen lassen. Ebenso schnell wie in seinem eigenen, landete nun auch in Ravenas Gesicht ein Schwall Wasser.

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Siägä die ausgelassen im Wasser tobenden Gestalten. Auch um seine Mundwinkel herum begann es verdächtig zu zucken. Die beiden benahmen sich ja schlimmer als jedes Kind. 

„Sagte ich es doch, wie ein grüner Jungspund." Zufrieden nahm Gimli einen Zug von seiner Pfeife. 

Legolas genoss jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer kleinen Wasserschlacht. Schon lange war es ihm nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen, sich so ausgelassen zu fühlen, wie in der Gegenwart dieser ganz besonderen Frau. Als sie endlich schwer atmend zur Ruhe kamen, wollte es ihm kaum noch gelingen seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Das nasse Kleid klebte betörend eng an ihrem Körper und die weiße Bluse, die sie darunter an hatte, gewährte ihm nun wohl etwas mehr Einblick in ihr Dekolleté, als es sich geziemte. Außerdem hatte sich während ihrem Kampf ihr  unglaublich langes Haar gelöst, sodass es nun wild über ihre Schultern fiel. Ravena ging es indes nicht viel anders. Auch Legolas war klatschnass. Sein weißes Hemd gab für den Moment mehr von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper preis als, es tatsächlich bedeckte und, die langen Haare klebten triefnass an seinem Kopf. Erst einem räuspernden Siägä konnte es gelingen, sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Immer noch lachend, aber keines Wegs ohne die Blicke voneinander lassen zu können, stiegen sie schließlich aus dem Wasser. 

„Es ist wohl besser, wir machen uns auf den Weg. Es beginnt schon zu dunkeln und Ravena braucht etwas Trockenes zum anziehen." Schon war Siägä dabei, seine Angelutensilien zusammenzupacken, immer noch über das verlorene Abendmahl mosernd. 

„Wir werden euch noch ein Stück des Weges begleiten, wenn es Euch recht ist." 

Siägä seufzte auf. „Wieso nur wusste ich, dass diese Frage kommt?"

***

Siägä und Gimli gingen voran, während Legolas und Ravena ihnen gemäßigteren Schrittes folgten. Es war ein herrlicher Abend. Noch wollte die Sonne der Nacht nicht den Vortritt lassen, sodass die Welt in ein warmes, angenehmes Licht getaucht wurde. Von dem hoch stehenden Hirsefeld, das nahe der Straße verlief, wehte ein angenehmes Aroma zu ihnen herüber. Legolas wusste Gimli nicht genug zu danken. Es gelang seinem Freund doch immer wieder, diesen Siägä in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Lächelnd wagte es Legolas sogar, einen Arm um Ravena zu legen und sie etwas näher an sich heranzuziehen. 

„Ihr zittert ja, meine Dame.", hauchte er leise in ihr Ohr. Das tat sie wirklich. Allerdings war sich Ravena nicht so sicher, ob es wirklich von ihrer nassen Kleidung herrührte. Sie vermutete viel mehr, dass der Herr neben ihr seinen nicht unwesentlichen Teil dazu beitrug. Also schenkte sie ihm ein leises Lachen. 

„Das ist nichts. Ich bin sicher, wenn die Sonne erst einmal mein Kleid getrocknet hat, wird sich das wieder legen.", log sie.

„Aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Menschen sehr schnell fiebern, wenn sie frieren." Legolas ließ nicht locker – immerhin wollte er seine Geliebte nicht wegen ihm todkrank im Bett liegen sehen. Doch alles was er Ravena mit seiner Überbesorgtheit entlocken konnte, war ein weiteres Lächeln. 

„Aber nicht bei dieser Hitze. Meine Sachen sind bestimmt bald wieder trocken." Tatsächlich waren ihre Kleider kaum noch feucht. Nur ihr Haar klebte nach wie vor nass an ihrem Rücken. 

Kaum merklich waren sie immer weiter hinter den anderen zurückgeblieben. Immer wieder sah man den Elb einen abschätzenden Blick nach vorne und zur Seite, dem Hirsefeld, werfen. Anschließend sah er zu Ravena. Ob er es wagen durfte? Er hatte es schon einmal getan, doch dieses mal würde man das Hirsefeld falsch interpretieren können. Plötzlich musste er grinsen. Wenn ja, würde es bestimmt eine Ohrfeige hageln, wenn nicht gar Prügel mit dem Besenstiel. Amüsiert musste er an Siägäs Auftritt vom vergangenen Morgen denken. Doch alles in ihm schrie nach trauter Zweisamkeit mit ihr – und die war im Beisein dieses Jungen ganz sicherlich nicht zu erreichen. Er entschloss sich, die Maulschellen zu riskieren. Indessen war Ravena die plötzliche Unruhe des Elben nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Was er nur hatte? Es lag doch nicht etwa eine Gefahr in der Luft? 

„Legolas? Was habt Ihr denn?" Sie spürte Legolas zögernden Blick auf sich ruhen. Was nur mit ihm los war?

„Ravena?"

„Ja?"

„Versprecht Ihr mir, nicht böse zu sein?"

Irritiert suchte sie seine Augen, hoffte, dort eine Antwort auf seine merkwürdigen Reden zu bekommen. Sie begann sich ehrlich Sorgen zu machen. „Aber weswegen sollte ich Euch denn böse sein?"

Plötzlich formten sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Wegen dem, was ich nun tun werde."

Noch bevor sie darüber nachsinnen konnte, was diese Aussage zu bedeuten hatte, spürte sie auch schon zwei kräftige Arme, die sie über die  Schultern hievten und sie geradewegs in das Hirsefeld hineintrugen. Empört schrie sie auf, doch Siägä und Gimli waren wohl schon zu weit voraus, um ihre Schreie noch wahrzunehmen. Sie fasste es einfach nicht, wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, in welch würdeloser Position sie sich gerade befand. Entrüstet hieb sie ihm immer wieder auf den Rücken ein.

„Lasst mich sofort los, Ihr ungehobelter Elb!"

Das amüsierte Lachen, das sie daraufhin erhielt, steigerte ihre Wut noch mehr. Oh ja, sie hatte sich gewünscht, von Legolas wieder entführt zu werden, aber doch nicht in ein schäbiges Hirsefeld. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht sie wäre ihm mehr wert. Waren denn ausnahmslos alle männlichen Wesen gleich? Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, Legolas wäre anders. 

Endlich war der Elb zu der Überzeugung gelangt, sich weit genug von der Straße entfernt zu haben. Ein Donnerwetter befürchtend ließ er sie schließlich wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen – nicht ohne ein letztes Mal tief durchzuatmen. Seine Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Kaum hatte Ravena ihre Freiheit wieder, teilte sie auch schon eine knallende Ohrfeige aus. Der rote Abdruck ihrer Hand auf seinem Gesicht hätte sie beinahe schwach werden lassen, doch dieses Mal hatte er den Bogen eindeutig überspannt. In seiner Gegenwart hatte sie sich erlaubt weich zu sein. Sie hatte sich ihm geöffnet, ihm vertraut. Wie oft schon hatte sie es willenlos geschehen lassen, wenn er sie mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit entwaffnet hatte? Und nun das, ein Hirsefeld! Als wäre sie nur ein dahergelaufenes Flittchen. Wieder einmal zierten ihre Wangen die altbekannte Röte, doch dieses Mal nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Wut. Sie schlug ihm vor die Brust.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen mich so zu entehren? Ihr... Ihr grobschlächtiger Elb, Ihr... Ihr ungehobeltes Etwas... Oh, wie könnt Ihr es wagen? Wie könnt Ihr nur? Und ich dachte wirklich, ihr wärt anders!" Damit wollte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und gehen, doch noch bevor sie sich auch nur einen Schritt von ihm wegbewegen konnte, spürte sie schon wieder seine Arme, die sie umfingen – so stark, dass sie ihr kein Entkommen ermöglichten und doch so ungeheuer zärtlich. Sie musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sich nicht erneut in seinem Geruch zu verlieren. Verdammt, wieso konnte er ihr auch so einfach den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen? Aber so leicht würde sie es ihm dieses Mal nicht machen.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht zu glauben, dass ich mich Euch in einem Hirsefeld hingebe, Ihr... Ihr... ach, was auch immer Ihr seid!"

Völlig verdutzt über diese Aussage erlaubte er sich ein herzliches Lachen. Da hatte sie ihn aber ganz gehörig missverstanden. Glaubte sie denn wirklich er würde sich für ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht ein Hirsefeld aussuchen? Gerade so, als sei sie nichts als ein dahergelaufenes Flittchen? Er wollte doch nur etwas ungestörte Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Nun, eins musste er ihr lassen, sie war sehr leidenschaftlich, mehr noch, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. 

„Euch mir hingeben?" Wieder dieses Lachen. Instinktiv suchten ihre Augen den Blickkontakt.

„Etwa nicht?" Sie merkte, wie sie zu zögern begann. Ihr schwante etwas Unheilvolles. Sie hatte sich gerade doch nicht schon wieder fürchterlich blamiert?

Aber Legolas beschloss, sie noch etwas im Unklaren zu lassen. Sie hielt ihn für einen ungehobelten Rüpel? Nun, dann sollte sie doch. „Das klingt mir gerade so, als hättet Ihr schon einige Erfahrung mit dem ‚sich hingeben' im Hirsefeld, meine Dame."

Ravena spürte sich vor lauter Empörung die Luft anhalten. Aufgebracht tippte sie ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht, HERR ELB!" Die Schamesröte stieg ihr so heiß ins Gesicht, wie selten zuvor. War sie denn wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Ob sie in seinen Augen nun weniger Wert war? Nun, wo er die Wahrheit zumindest ahnte? Sie spürte, wie die Unsicherheit von ihr Besitz ergriff. 

„Ahhh, ich habe also einen wunden Punkt berührt?" Legolas klang immer noch amüsiert. Seine Geliebte war also nicht nur Leidenschaftlich, sondern sie besaß auch schon Erfahrung. Welch ungeahnten Seiten so ein Hirsefeld doch aufdecken konnte.

„Habt Ihr nicht!", log sie, „Und jetzt lasst uns besser von hier verschwinden. Bauer Ortolf sieht es nicht besonders gern, wenn sich Paare in seinen Feldern tummeln." 

„Zum ‚sich hingeben'?" Erheitert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste, er bewegte sich auf gefährlichem Terrain, auf sehr gefährlichem Terrain sogar. Sie war wütend und vor allem verunsichert. Er war sich darüber bewusst, dass all das sein Werk war, doch diese neu entdeckte Seite an ihr faszinierte ihn. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie sie gleichzeitig so schüchtern und doch so Leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Er hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange – ein eindeutiges Zeichen ihres Temperaments. Sie war wirklich um einiges stärker, als es den Anschein hatte.  

„Ihr macht Euch über mich lustig! Wir werden ja sehen was Ihr dazu sagt, wenn eine Schar Hunde hinter Euch her ist."

Legolas schenkte ihre ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ihr vergesst meine elbischen Sinne, hiril nîn. Ich werde die Hunde schon früh genug hören." 

„Ach, Ihr meint genau so wie Ihr die Banditen früh genug gehört habt?"

In diesem Moment wurde ihm einmal mehr klar, wieso es unter all den Elben in Mittelerde ausgerechnet ihr, einer Menschenfrau, gelungen war sein Herz zu stehlen. Sie war die einzige, die ihm gehörig Paroli bieten konnte, die ihm ungefragt ihre Meinung sagte, ohne sich um irgendwelche nichtssagenden Titel zu scheren. Dennoch konnte er sich einer aufsteigenden Röte nicht erwehren. Wer wurde denn auch schon gerne an seine Missgeschicke erinnert? An solch peinliche noch dazu? 

„Ein Punkt für Euch." Damit machte er es sich erst einmal auf dem Boden bequem. Seine Hände hielt er einladend zu Ravena hin. Das Mädchen konnte es nicht fassen, da hatte er doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit es sich mitten in dem Feld bequem zu machen. Noch weniger konnte sie es fassen, dass sie seine Hände, diese Tempel der Zärtlichkeit, auch wirklich ergriff. Sie war gerade im Begriff sich neben ihm niederzulassen, als er sie lachend zu sich auf seinen Schoß zog. 

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Euer Kleid schmutzig wird." Verschmitzt grinste er sie an, doch dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Ravena..." Gedankenverloren strich er ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine unbewusste Geste, die in der jungen Frau dennoch ungeahnte Schauer der Verzückung auslöste. „Ich muss mich bei Euch für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Es lag mir wirklich fern, Euch in irgendeiner Form zu entehren. Ich wollte doch nur etwas Zeit mit Euch alleine verbringen – ohne ständig von einem geschwungenen Besenstiel, der wie ein Damoklesschwert über meinem Kopfe schwebt, bedroht zu werden." Sie lachte leise und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen die markanten Linie seiner Wangen nach. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er seine Augen schloss und sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen in ihre Berührungen schmiegte. Gespielt theatralisch seufzte sie auf.

„Also gut, ich verzeihe Euch – aber ein Rüpel bleibt Ihr trotzdem." Sie drohte ihm lachend mit ihrem Zeigefinger, den der Elb sofort ergriff und mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte. Jetzt war es an ihr, die Augen zu schließen und jede seiner sanften Berührungen zu genießen. Sie ließ ein leises Murren hören, als die Liebkosungen plötzlich unterbrochen wurden. Mit einem unwilligen Seufzer öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen.  Wieso nur hatte er aufgehört? Sie weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie erkannte, dass all das nur ein simples Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen war um seine Lippen unbeobachtet bis zu ihrem Terrain vordringen zu lassen. Erwartend sah er ihr in die Augen. Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Würde sie ihn nun endlich küssen? Er jauchzte innerlich als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und es langsam zu ihren Lippen führte. 

Ravena konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war tatsächlich im Begriff, ihren Elb zu küssen. Endlich würden ihre Lippen die Erfüllung finden, nach denen es sie nun schon so lange verlangte. Kein Siägä, kein Gandalf, kein tölpelhafter Betrunkener war in der Nähe, der sie daran hindern konnte. Sie war gerade im Begriff seine Lippen mit ihren zu bedecken, als er sein Gesicht plötzlich zur Seite drehte – und der Kuss unbeholfen auf seiner Wange landete.

„Was...?" Vor lauter Empörung schaffte sie es noch nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen. Wütend nahm sie erneut sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn sie Anzuschauen. „Was bitteschön war das gerade?" Sollte er denn wirklich nur Spielchen mit ihr getrieben haben? War denn nichts ernst gemeint gewesen? Aber sie hatte doch von der Liebe zu ihr in seinen Augen gelesen. Das konnte sie sich nicht alles eingebildet haben, oder doch? Plötzlich schlug sein Gesichtsausdruck in blankes Entsetzen um. 

„Ravena, Eure Bemerkung über die Hunde eben..."

„Ja?" Angesichts seiner bestürzten Stimme schwante ihr nichts gutes.

„...das war kein Scherz gewesen, oder?"

„Nein", krächzte sie, „heißt das...?"

„Das heißt wir sollten lieber so schnell laufen, wie wir können." Zu schnell für jedes menschliche Auge war er auch schon aufgesprungen, Ravena mit sich nach oben ziehend. Er zeigte in eine Richtung, die anscheinend entgegengesetzt der sich nähernden Hunde lag. „Da lang!"

Den Rotschopf an der Hand nehmend rannte er los. Es ging quer durch die Hirse, Grashalme peitschten ihnen ins Gesicht. Die Angst vor den immer näher kommenden Hunden machte ihnen Beine. Mittlerweile waren sie so nah gekommen, dass sogar Ravena ihr wütendes Gebell hören konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Verfolger sie hatten, doch es war wohl mehr als einer. Der Elb beschleunigte sein Tempo mit jedem Schritt, den sie rannten. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er keine Waffen bei sich trug. Aber wer hätte denn schon mit solch einem Angriff gerechnet? Obwohl er voll und ganz von der Flucht eingenommen wurde gelang es ihm doch noch einen unwilligen Schrei auszustoßen. Schon wieder hatte ihm das Schicksal diesen Kuss missgönnt. Ob er wohl jemals wieder die Chance haben würde, diese süßen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren? Aber darüber würde er noch ausgiebig nachdenken können, wenn er sich und Ravena vor den Hunden gerettet hatte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Ravena hinter ihm fiel. Erschrocken blieb er stehen und half ihr wieder auf. Es galt wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren.   

„Alles in Ordnung?" Als Ravena nickte, rannte er auch schon weiter. Die Sorge um seine Geliebte trieb ihn voran. Immer schneller und schneller. Doch plötzlich hielt er abrupt an. So abrupt, dass eine nach Luft schnappende Ravena geradewegs in Legolas Rücken hineinrannte.

„Was ist los?", gelang es ihr schließlich zwischen zwei Atemstößen hervorzubringen, doch dann sah sie das Übel selbst. Sie waren an das andere Ende des Feldes gelangt, dass man von der Straße aus nicht hatte sehen können. Unglücklicherweise fiel gerade diese Seite des Ackers steil ab, sodass sich vor ihnen ein bodenloser Abgrund auftat. Nun, bodenlos war vielleicht übertrieben, aber doch so tief, dass kein Mensch einen Sprung ohne Verletzungen überstehen würde. Unvermittelt drehte sich Legolas zu seiner Geliebten um und umfasste ihre Schultern. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ravena, vertraut Ihr mir?"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Ja!" Was hatte er nur vor?

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!" Plötzlich existierten für sie nur noch seine Lippen, die sich hart auf ihre eigenen pressten.  Noch bevor sie wirklich realisierte, was Legolas gerade getan hatte, war er auch schon wieder zurückgewichen und in einem schnellen Sprung den Abhang hinunter gesprungen. Erschrocken sah Ravena dem Elb hinterher. Die Angst packte sie. Er wollte sie doch nicht etwa mit den Hunden allein lassen? Aber das hatte Legolas keineswegs vor. Erwartungsvoll breitete er weit seine Arme aus. 

„Springt!"

„Was?" Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an.

„Vertraut mir, Ravena! Ich werde Euch auffangen!" Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein! Springen? Aus dieser Höhe? Sie würde sich alle Glieder brechen. 

„Bitte Ravena, beeilt Euch!" Verzweifelt rief Legolas sie an. Alles, was er nun tun konnte war von ganzem Herzen hoffen, dass sie ihm wahrhaft vertraute und sprang. Er sah die Angst, die Zweifel in ihren Augen und ihr Zögern schmerzte ihn. Liebte sie ihn denn nicht? Niemals würde er sie fallen lassen! 

Nervös wanderte Ravenas Blick immer wieder von Legolas zu den sich nähernden Hunden. Auch wenn sie ihre Gestalten noch nicht ausmachen konnte, erkannte das Mädchen doch, wie sie die Hirse in ihrem unerbittlichen Lauf niedermähten. Sie spürte immer noch Legolas Lippen auf ihren. Die Berührung war so kurz gewesen, dass man sie kaum als einen richtigen Kuss bezeichnen konnte. Dennoch hatte sie ein neues, ungeahntes Feuer in ihr entfacht. Liebte sie ihn? Ja! Und vertraute sie ihm auch? Die Antwort war auch ja! Ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen sprang sie in die Tiefe – nur um einen kurzen Moment später von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen zu werden. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn dort, wo eben noch Ravena stand, kamen nun fünf zähnefletschende Hunde wütend zum stehen. 

Doch Ravenas Schwung war so stark gewesen, dass sie alle beide zu Boden kullerten. Als sie schließlich zu einem Halt kamen war es Legolas, der sich über Ravena abstützte, immer bedacht, sie durch sein Gewicht nicht zu erdrücken. Völlig außer Atem sahen sie sich lange Zeit einfach nur in die Augen. Niemand wagte diesen Moment durch ein gesprochenes Wort zu zerstören. Etwas war geschehen, etwas bedeutendes. Sie hatte den Sprung gewagt, ihm vertraut, ihm ihr Leben in die Hände gelegt und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Er war da gewesen als sie ihn gebraucht hatte und am Ende hatte er sie sogar gerettet. 

Immer noch auf dem Rücken liegend, stützte sich Ravena langsam auf ihren Ellenbogen ab. Eine Hand führte sie zu Legolas Wange. Ohne ein einziges Wort liebkoste sie diese für einen Mann so unfassbar weiche Haut, machte dort weiter, wo sie ihm Hirsefeld aufgehört hatte. Sie setzte sich noch etwas weiter auf, hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange, wanderte immer weiter zu seinem Mund...

Ungeduldig erwartete Legolas das, was nun kommen würde, als sie plötzlich erschrocken den Kopf zur Seite stieß und seine Lippen ungeschickt ihre Wangen streiften. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie wahrgenommen, wie sich einer der Hunde an den gefährlichen Abstieg wagte, seine Beute nicht aufgebend. Noch schien er keinen sicheren Weg gefunden zu haben, doch sicher war sicher. Entschuldigend deutete Ravena auf das Tier. 

„Wir machen wohl besser, dass wir hier wegkommen. Kommt schon, ich kenne einen Weg hier heraus." Seufzend stand auch Legolas auf. Da war es schon wieder geschehen! Er schwor sich Ravena heute nicht eher frei zu geben, bis sie ihm einen Kuss, nur einen einzigen, gewährt hatte.     

***

Mittlerweile war die Nacht herein gebrochen und am endlosen Firmament erstrahlte Luna in ihrer vollen Pracht. Beglückt darüber, gebraucht zu werden, wies sie einem verliebten Paar den Weg. Sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke und ab und an ein Lächeln zuwerfend, wanderten sie Hand in Hand über eine weite Wiese. Immer wieder blieben sie verwundert stehen, die ersten Tautropfen betrachtend, die im hellen Mondlicht wie silberne Perlen schimmerten. Plötzlich war es Legolas als hörte er ein altbekanntes Rauschen. Beinahe verdutzt blieb er stehen.

„Aber das ist ja das..."

„Meer?", beendete Ravena seinen Satz. Schon längst hatte sie mit all ihren Sinnen die salzgeschwängerte Luft wahrgenommen. Plötzlich schlich sich eine brillante Idee in ihr Bewusstsein. „Kommt!"

Damit führte sie den erstaunten Elb geradewegs einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Nachdem sie während ihrer Flucht den kleinen Abhang hinunter gesprungen waren, hatte Ravena erkannt, dass sie sich nahe der Dünen befanden. Sich der Liebe des Elbenvolkes zu der See erinnernd, hatte sie beschlossen, Legolas am Meer entlang zurückzuführen. Je höher sie nun den Hügel wanderten, desto lauter wurde das Meeresrauschen, fast schon konnte man es als Tosen bezeichnen. Als sie endlich oben angekommen waren verschlug es dem Elb beinahe den Atem. Sie hatten einen wunderschönen Blick auf den unendlich scheinenden Ozean. Der Mond spiegelte sich silbern auf des Meeres weiter Decke und weit im Hintergrund, für Ravenas Augen fast schon unsichtbar, erhoben sich majestätisch die Klippen von Gadara. Lächelnd führte sie den verblüfften Legolas die Dünen hinab zum Strand, ein spitzbübisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. 

„Etwas romantischer als ein Hirsefeld, oder?" Erst als sie schon ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und wie ein kleines Kind in die Ausläufer der Wellen gelaufen war, kam der Elb wieder zu Sinnen. Lachend tat auch er es ihr gleich. Darauf bedacht, sie schnellstmöglich einzuholen, lief er ihr hinterher, genoss das prickelnde Gefühl, als das Wasser, das erste mal seine nackten Füße umspielte. Schon hatte er sie eingeholt und in seiner Umarmung gefangen. Jubelnd umfasste er ihre Hüften, drehte sich einmal mit ihr im Kreis herum. Seine Augen verloren sich in dem hellen Blau ihrer Augen, das im Mondlicht fast weiß schimmerte. Da war sie schon wieder, diese unbeschreibliche Leichtigkeit, die er nur in ihrer Gegenwart fühlen konnte. Bei ihr konnte er ganz er selbst sein, konnte sich fallen lassen, ihr die Führung überlassen. Lachend entfloh sie aus seiner Umarmung, lief den Strand entlang. Sie wollte fangen spielen? Nun, darin war er gut. Noch bevor sie sich versah war sie auch schon wieder in seinen Armen. Dieses mal wehrte sie sich nicht dagegen. Wie könnte sie auch? Nie war sie inniger und sanfter berührt worden als von ihm. Seine Hände, für sie waren es Tempel der Zärtlichkeit, erkundeten ihren Rücken, die elbische Gründlichkeit ließ keine Stelle aus. Plötzlich nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung hoch oben bei den Klippen wahr. Angestrengt kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ihr beider Tanz mit dem Meer hatte sie immer näher an die Klippen herangeführt, sodass es ihr nun gelang zwei blonde Elben auszumachen. 

Erhaben standen sie an dem höchsten Punkt und schauten, dem stürmischen Wind trotzend, auf das weite Meer hinaus. Ihr goldenes Haar peitschte wild um ihre Köpfe, doch keiner schien sich davon beirren zulassen. Bewundernd sah Ravena zu den beiden Gestalten hinauf. 

„Was tun sie dort oben?"

Legolas, der dem Blick seiner Geliebten schon längst gefolgt war, lächelte wissend. „Sie scheinen Abschied von der See zu nehmen." 

„Abschied?", erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf, „wieso denn Abschied?"

„Nun, das Fest ist vorüber und es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, noch länger hier zu verweilen."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Der Elb hätte ihr genauso gut gleich eine Ohrfeige verpassen können. Mit einem schnellen Ruck entriss sie sich seinen Händen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Legolas wusste, wie nahe ihr seine Abreise ging und wie sehr sie sich schämte. Wie hatte sie nur so unsagbar dumm sein können anzunehmen, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete. Natürlich würde er abreisen. Er war ein Prinz, ein Elbenprinz noch dazu und sicherlich war sie seiner nicht würdig. Aber da waren doch all seine Berührungen, die so viel Wärme, so viel mehr versprachen. Hatte er sich nur einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubt? Zu ihrem Missfallen bemerkte sie, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber sie würde nicht anfangen zu weinen! Nicht vor ihm! Sie hatte sich schon lächerlich genug gemacht. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Hiril nîn, es tut mir leid, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt." Unbeholfen versuchte er seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. „Sie sind es, die sich verabschieden. Für sie ist das Fest vorüber. Sie haben keinen Grund mehr, noch länger hier zu verweilen.", und dann, leiser, „ich aber schon." 

„Ihr aber schon?", brachte sie schließlich atemlos heraus. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, doch noch wagte sie es nicht, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Ja, ich habe Euch. Wollt Ihr denn, dass ich noch bleibe?"

Vollkommen überrascht über die Wendung der Ereignisse wandte sie sich ihm nun doch zu. „Wie bitte?"

Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei liebkoste er wie zufällig mit den Spitzen seiner Finger ihre Wange. 

„Wollt Ihr", dann verbesserte er sich selbst, „willst du, dass ich noch bleibe, Ravena?" Die letzten Worte hauchte er mehr in ihr Ohr, als dass er sie tatsächlich aussprach. Wieder suchte sie seine Augen, suchte nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich verhört hatte, doch alles, was sie sah, war aufrichtige Zuneigung. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Er wollte also wirklich bleiben? Nur wegen ihr? War es wirklich möglich, sich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten so zerstört und dann wieder derartig beflügelt zu fühlen? In ihrem Gefühlschaos blieb sie ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen fiel sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Mit einem seligen Lächeln schloss er seine Arme um seine Geliebte, hielt sie so fest wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an seinen Retter klammert. Erst als er die Tränen bemerkte, die sich, sei es aus Erleichterung, sei es aus Freude, doch noch ihren Weg über Ravenas Wangen gebahnt hatten, verringerte er den Druck seiner Umarmung. Sie wollte protestieren, aufgebracht seine Zärtlichkeiten zurückfordern, als sie plötzlich seine Hände auf ihren Wangen spürte. Sanft, so unendlich sanft umfing er ihr Gesicht und bedeckte es, der Spur ihrer Tränen folgend mit seinen Küssen. 

Überrascht riss Ravena ihre Augen auf. Seine Berührungen waren kaum mehr als ein Hauch und dennoch beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag augenblicklich. Wie ein Regen aus unzähligen Sternschnuppen empfand sie in ihrer unsagbaren Wonne das Kribbeln, das ihren Körper abwechselnd hinauf und hinab lief. Als schließlich alle ihre Tränen versiegt waren ruhte er, suchte er eine bequeme Pose. Schließlich lehnte er sich mit seiner Stirn gegen ihre, dabei nie den Augenkontakt aufgebend. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seine schönen Lippen. 

Wieder einmal wunderte sie sich über die Tiefe seiner Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie blauer waren, als der Ozean, der sie umgab. Wie konnte sie sich in ihnen nur gleichzeitig so gefangen aber auch derartig frei fühlen? Gefangen, weil seine Gegenwart sie sprachlos machte und sie jeglichem klaren Gedanken beraubte, aber frei, weil sein Blick so vieles versprach, so viele neue Möglichkeiten für sie öffnete, von denen sie noch kaum etwas ahnte. Er sprach von Liebe, von Vertrauen, von Hingebung. All das war für sie nur sehr schwer zu fassen.

Auch Legolas war gefangen, gefangen von ihrem einzigartigem Wesen, das sie in seinen Augen schöner aussehen ließ, als jede Elbe. Ihre Aura strahlte heller als der leuchtendste Stern am nächtlichen Himmel Mittelerdes. Und wenn sie einmal verlöschen würde, dann würde er mir ihr gehen, dessen war er sich in diesem Moment sicherer als jemals zuvor.

Da standen sie, zwei ineinander verschlungene Figuren. Im nächtlichen Mondschein kaum noch als Einzelwesen auszumachen. Ihre Nasen trafen sich, neckten sich, ein Kuss wie ihn die Eisvölker im hohen Norden pflegten. 

„Ravena", Sie erschauerte beim Klang ihres Namens, „Als du mich, für einen Dieb haltend, vom Pferd bombardiert hast", bei der Erinnerung an ihr erste Begegnung musste er verträumt lächeln, „hast du dich mit deinen Äpfeln geradewegs in mein Herz geworfen." Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Sie musste wirklich am Träumen sein. Niemand, wirklich niemand sagte solche Dinge zu ihr. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Halse schlug, ihre Knie immer weicher wurden. Welch süße Worte würden noch aus seinem schönen Munde kommen?

„Seit damals gab es keine Minute, in der du nicht Teil meiner Gedanken warst. Du bist mittlerweile zu der Luft geworden, die ich zum atmen brauche, du bist das Wasser ohne, das ich verdursten würde. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert."

Zitternd klammerte sie sich an dem Elb fest. Sie spürte ihre Beine den Dienst versagen und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun. Noch einmal streichelte Legolas ihr über ihr Gesicht – gerade so, als würde er Zeit für seine nächsten Worte schinden wollen. 

„Ich", er sah ihr so tief in die Augen wie niemals zuvor, „Ich liebe dich, Ravena."

Er liebte sie! Er hatte es gesagt, er hatte es wirklich gesagt. Ob ihre Ohren ihr nur einen hässlichen Streich gespielt hatten? Aber nein, seine Augen verrieten ihn, bestätigten alle seine lieblichen Worte als die reine, unverfälschte Wahrheit – und die Wahrheit war, dass er sie liebte. Diese drei Worte, diese süßen Worte, so schlicht sie doch sein mochten, machten Ravena in dieser Stunde, in dieser Sekunde, in genau diesem Moment zu dem wahrscheinlich glücklichsten Wesen in ganz Mittelerde. 

„Du liebst mich?" Ihre Stimme brach beinahe, war kaum noch eines Wortes fähig, doch sie wollte es noch einmal aus seinem Munde hören, wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. 

„Ja, mehr als alles andere." Legolas fühlte sich wie einige Stunden vorher, als er mit offenen Armen darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie endlich den Abhang hinunter springen würde. Er fühlte dieselbe Ungewissheit, dieselbe Aufregung, dieselbe Hoffnung. Doch genauso wie er all dies empfand, fühlte er auch dieselbe Erleichterung, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und endlich seine Lippen mit ihren versiegelte. In diesem Moment trat alles um sie herum in den Hintergrund. Vergessen waren die Elben, die sie mit ihren kühnen Augen, zufrieden lächelnd, beobachteten, kaum noch wahrgenommen wurden die Ausläufer der Brandung, die immer noch wild ihre Füße umspielten. Das Tosen des Ozeans – in ihren Ohren, die nur noch den flüsternden Liebesschwüren des Gefährten ihr Gehör schenkten, klang es nicht lauter als das Summen einer verirrten Biene. Einzig und allein sie beide bestanden in ihrem selbstgeschaffenem All. Sterblichkeit oder Unsterblichkeit verloren in solchen Momenten, an solchen Orten, ihre Bedeutung. Ob die Vermischung der beiden Geschlechter, der Quendi und der Atani verwerflich war? Nun, es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Legolas selbst hatte sich in dieser Nacht, während diesem Kuss, dieser fast schon unschuldig anmutenden Geste, aus freien Stücken an sie gebunden und somit sein eigenes Schicksal besiegelt. Ihr Schicksal würde von nun an auch seines sein.

***

Oki, da war er endlich der langersehnte Kuss *hihi* ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Bitte reviewt mir doch auch weiterhin so fleißig und wie schon mal erwähnt, es dürfen auch alle die reviewen, die sich bisher noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben *g* (falls es die überhaupt gibt?! *grübel*)

So hier noch kurz(?) zu den letzten Reviews:)

_@Dora: Die Orks hatten insofern meiner Kreativität geschadet, als das ich dann keine Ahnung mehr gehabt hätte wie ich sie dann wieder einbauen sollte...und was deine Vermutungen angeht *hihi* psssst *g* aber ansonsten noch ohne Kommentar:)_

_@sam: es freut mich, dass dir das umgeschriebene Kapitel besser gefällt:) und ich hoffe, dass ich mich wegen den langen Wartezeiten bessern werde. _

_@Miranjor: ich hoffe du hast beim lesen der Geschichte noch bis zum Schluss durchgehalten, bzw. bis zum vorläufigen Schluss *g* und dass sie dir dann auch gefallen hat. *lol* das mit dem Namen ist witzig, aber ich glaube Tarek ist ja kein so seltener Name. _

_@Tanlaith: *Blumenstrauß dankend annimmt*:) Also ich glaube ja das mit der Abreise wäre jetzt vorläufig mal zu aller Zufriedenheit geklärt *hihi*:)  und was Legolas Papi angeht, da bin ich mir gerade schon was feines am ausdenken *kicher*_

_@Michiru-chan: Was is denn ein Furuba Fieber? *dumm guck* Aber hoffentlich bist du mittlerweile wieder gesund?! Nene, da hast schon recht *hihi* die beiden sind fies, sehr fies sogar *g*_

_@Dawnlady: Hey das freut mich:) und ich hoffe was das Updaten angeht werde ich in Zukunft schneller sein._

_@Sanctus: Ui so viel lob *rotwerd* danke, danke, danke, das lässt mein Schreiberherz schon gleich viel höher schlagen:)_

_@Omi Wetterwachs: *jui* endlich ist meine lieblings Schokoladenlieferantin wieder da *freu* hey, meine Tante hat auch so einen Westhighland Terrier, aber der arme Hund *lol* also ich will hier ja wirklich niemanden zu Missetaten anstiften *g* Aber das Melamin eine Bodenbeschichtung is hab ich auch noch nicht gehört *lol*:) _

_@Nenime: Wie schon gesagt, das lange Warten tut mir ehrlich leid und ich hoffe, dass ich mich ab jetzt bessern kann:) _

_@Miriel: Ja ich weiß was du von der Story hältst und ich hoffe sie gefällt dir noch immer:) _

Und dann gilt mein Dank natürlich auch noch feanen und leve-chan:) Viele, vielen Dank euch allen und nur immer schön so weiter machen *g*


	17. Kapitel13

**_A/N_**_ Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, wow, soooooo viele reviews *vor freude kreischt und weint* das ist wirklich Wahnsinn, im positiven Sinne, ich bin ehrlich sprachlos:) Danke, danke, danke, ihr seid wirklich einfach nur phantastisch *vor Freude alle Wände hochspringt*  _

_Umso mehr tut es mir leid, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange hab warten lassen. Leider hat die Schule wieder angefangen und damit auch der Stress. Ich bin jetzt in meinem letzten Jahr und weil wir hier in Rheinland-Pfalz ein vorgezogenes Abitur haben werd ich schon im Januar mein schriftliches Abitur schreiben *schon jetzt kalte Füße bekomm* Also was ich damit eigentlich nur sagen will ist, dass die Wartezeiten zwischen den Kapiteln, so leid es mir auch tut, kaum weniger werden, denn vor dem schriftl. Abi schreib ich von Oktober bis Dezember noch alle meine Kursarbeiten...und zwischendrin muss ich ja auch noch irgendwie zwei Jahre Unterrichtsstoff fürs Schriftliche wiederholen/lernen...*sigh* _

_Also bitte, bitte habt die Geduld. Ich kann's mir einfach nicht mehr erlauben nachts noch bis drei oder vier Uhr zu schreiben, wenn ich um sechs schon wieder aufstehen muss (ich hab nämlich nachts immer meine kreativen Schübe *lol* und ja ich hab wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank *rofl*) _

_Ähm ja, aber jetzt genug davon, dass ich mich aber auch nie kurz halten kann *seufz*;) hier jetzt das neue Kapitel, ich fürchte leider es wird nicht ganz an das letzte herankommen, aber ich hoffe es wird euch wenigstens en bissla gefallen, reviewt mir doch bitte weiter so zahlreich *bettel*:)_

_Wie immer geht dann natürlich auch noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine geplagte Beta Mara:) Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? *knuddel* _

_***_

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch der selbe wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln...****

Kapitel 13 

Noch hielt die Nacht sie eng umschlungen, zwei Liebende in zärtlicher Umarmung. Es bedurfte keines gesprochenen Wortes zwischen ihnen, denn jeder wusste wie der andere fühlte, was er dachte. So saßen sie denn im weichen Sand, der sich  sanft an ihre nackten Füße schmiegte, ihre Herzen zu einer Einheit verschmolzen. Ab und an würden sie sich ansehen, sich gegenseitig in die Abgründe ihrer Seelen schauen und ihren unausgesprochenen Bund mit zärtlichen Küssen besiegeln. 

In Wunder betrachtete Legolas das Geschöpf in seinen Armen, betrachtete ihr schönes Gesicht, das im Mondenschein wie Porzellan schimmerte, in seiner Ebenmäßigkeit nur durch kleinste Sommersprossen unterbrochen – gerade so, als wäre dem Schöpfer dieses Kunstwerkes für einen kurzen Moment der Pinsel ausgerutscht, sodass sich die Farbe, einem Sternenregen  gleich, in feinen Spritzern über ihre Wangen ergießen konnte. Er lächelte. Ein Ausrutscher, der ihm seine Geliebte nur umso reizvoller erscheinen ließ. Wie um seine Gedanken unterstreichen zu wollen, hauchte er tausend innige Küsse auf ihre kleine Nase.

Genussvoll schloss sie ihre Augen, die sanften Berührungen ihres Geliebten mit allen Sinnen genießend, nicht wollend, dass dieser schönste aller Träume jemals aufhörte. Ein Traum, ja, es musste ein Traum sein. Wie sonst könnte sie seine süßen Lippen auf ihrer Haut spüren, ihr tausend Sensationen beibringend? Lippen, die in ihrer nie enden wollenden Zärtlichkeit noch so viel mehr versprachen, so viel mehr erahnen ließen. Ja, es konnte einfach nur ein Traum sein, musste ein Traum sein. Noch wollte es ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass all seine Berührungen, all seine Liebesschwüre wahrhaftig waren. Noch begehrte der kleine Rest ihres Verstandes auf, wollte ihr weiß machen, dass alles, was in dieser Nacht geschah, nur ein Erzeugnis ihrer Fantasie war. 

Frieden, zum ersten Mal seit der Ruf der See ihn ereilt hatte empfand er wieder Frieden, dieses allumfassende Gefühl mit der Welt um sich herum in vollkommenem Einklang zu sein. Die Rastlosigkeit der letzten Jahre war von ihm abgefallen wie ein alter Mantel, kaum dass er das erste Mal von ihrem Wesen umfangen worden war. Soweit es ihn betraf würde er für den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens hier an diesem Strand sitzen bleiben können, geborgen in den Armen seiner Geliebten, gefangen in ihrem Geruch, der sich schon längst mit der salzigen Meerluft vermischt hatte, nur der Mond als Zeuge ihrer Liebe. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ließ er von ihren weichen Lippen ab, küsste sich seinen Weg an ihrem Hals entlang, nur um gleich darauf seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust zu betten, sich ganz und gar in Ravena verlierend. 

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf sein goldenes Haar, das im Schein des Mondes beinahe silbern schimmerte. Da war er, der stolze Krieger, geborgen in ihrer innigen Umarmung. Beglückt erkannte Ravena, dass er ihr ganz und gar vertraute, sich ihr ganz und gar hingab – wie sonst könnte er ihr seinen ungeschützten Nacken darbieten? Sie hatte ihn beobachtet. Ständig war er auf der Hut. Sogar wenn er ruhte schien er jeden Winkel auf die Möglichkeit eines Angriffs hin abzuschätzen. Nur wenn er mit ihr alleine war, konnte er entspannen, sich gehen lassen und auch verwundbar sein. Mit einem Lächeln küsste sie seinen Nacken. Es erfreute sie, selbst wenn das bedeutete, ab und an von Banditen überfallen zu werden. 

„Ich liebe dich!" Leise flüsterte sie ihm diese drei Worte zu, kitzelte mit ihrem Atem die empfindliche Spitze seines Ohres. Ich liebe dich, noch lagen ihr die Worte fremd auf der Zunge. Seit dem Verlust ihrer Familie waren sie nicht mehr über ihre Lippen gekommen. Sicher, es hatte immer wieder Menschen gegeben, die ihr viel bedeuteten. Es hatte andere Männer gegeben, vor Legolas, doch nie wieder hatte sie jemandem diese Worte schenken wollen, nie wieder hatte sie jemanden an sich heran gelassen – wer wusste denn schon, wann man wieder auseinandergerissen wurde? Aber nun war es doch geschehen, sie hatte ihr Herz verloren und war gewillt das Risiko einzugehen, für Legolas. 

Abrupt hob er den Kopf, grinste sie verschmitzt an. Ravena schwante nichts gutes. Oh, wie gut kannte sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck inzwischen! Immer wenn er sich auf die Züge des Elben stahl endete es damit, dass sie ihm in den unmöglichsten Position ausgeliefert war. Hatte er nicht das letzte mal so ausgesehen, als er sie in das Hirsefeld entführt hatte? Ihre Ahnung sollte sie nicht täuschen. Noch bevor sie sich recht versah fand sie sich auch schon unter ihrem lachenden Elb wieder, wehrlos, die Arme von seinen Händen über ihrem Kopf fixiert. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte ihm derart ausgeliefert zu sein, sie vertraute ihm, liebte ihn.

„Ich weiß." Das Verschmitzte war noch immer nicht aus seinen Augen gewichen. Amüsiert erkannte sie, dass er spielen wollte. Nun gut, das konnte sie auch. Soweit sein fester Griff es ihr zuließ richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf, brachte ihre Lippen zu seinen – und nutzte die Ablenkung um seine Hüften unauflöslich mit ihren Schenkeln zu umklammern. Bevor der verdutzte Elb noch etwas unternehmen konnte hatte sie den Spieß auch schon umgedreht und sich auf Legolas gerollt.  

„Und mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?" Neckisch beugte sie sich etwas nach vorne, ihr offenes Haar in unendlich scheinenden Wellen auf die Brust des Elben fließend. Er musste an Wasserfälle denken, die ungezähmt in bodenlose Tiefen stürzten. Er liebte ihr Haar, liebte es, wie sich diese rote Flut mit seinem eigenen Haar vermischte. Verträumt griff er nach einer Strähne, roch daran.

„Pfirsich", murmelte er verzückt. Er setzte sich auf, die noch immer auf seinen Hüften sitzende Ravena mit sich ziehend, als wäre sie leichter als jede Feder. Wie ein Detektiv verfolgte er die Spur des Duftes, roch sich an der Strähne ihres Haares entlang. Als ihn die Fährte zu ihrem Hals führte liebkoste er diese Trasse aus Marmor mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die seine Lippen aufbieten konnten. Ein entzücktes Seufzen entfloh ihrer Kehle. Nicht zum ersten und auch bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal fragte sie sich, in welche Sphären er sie wohl noch zu führen vermochte – brachte sie ein simpler Kuss doch schon fast um den Verstand. 

Widerwillig nahm sie ihre aufkommende Müdigkeit zur Kenntnis. Uneingeladen hatte sie sich in ihre Glieder geschlichen, ihre Lider immer schwerer werden lassen. Schließlich konnte sie ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Legolas ließ ein warmes Lachen erklingen. 

„Du bist müde, mein Engel." Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er recht hatte. Seit fünf in der Früh auf den Beinen, forderte der anstrengende Tag nun seinen Tribut. War es wirklich erst wenige Stunden her, dass sie sich ihren Prinzen geangelt hatte? Sanft drückte sie ihn wieder in den Sand zurück, erkundete mit der flachen Hand seine muskulöse Brust, nur der dünne Stoff seines Hemdes zwischen seiner und ihrer Haut. So schön. Sie wanderte nach oben, erreichte schließlich die Kuhle zwischen seinem Hals und seiner rechten Schulter, erkundete sie mit den Spitzen ihrer Finger, sich der Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihre unschuldigen Berührungen durchaus bewusst seiend. 

„Ich liebe diese Kuhle zwischen deinem Hals und deiner Schulter, weißt du das?", sie lächelte ihn an, „Sie sieht aus, als warte sie nur darauf, dass ich meinen Kopf darauf bette. Ich bin müde Legolas, so müde, schließlich bin ich nur ein Mensch, nur ein Mensch." Sie plapperte. Sie hatte das Stadium der Müdigkeit erreicht, während dem die Worte aus einem sprudelten wie die Springbrunnen aus den Mündern der Statuen im Schlosspark. Ob sie in seinen Augen jetzt an Ansehen verlor? Konnte sie nach all den Peinlichkeiten überhaupt noch an Ansehen verlieren? Wieder blickte sie in seine Augen, diese bodenlosen Zisternen, so schön. So sehr sie auch suchte, alles was sie finden konnte war seine Liebe zu ihr. Eine Liebe, so grenzenlos wie der Sternenhimmel, der sie beide umgab, sie einschloss. Mit einem seligen Seufzer schmiegte sie sich mit ihrem Kopf schließlich an die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Die Stelle, die nun ihr ganz allein gehörte, die sie für sich beansprucht hatte. Kaum dass sie seine Haut berührt hatte, dass sie seinen Arm spürte, der sie eng an sich heran zog, war sie auch schon in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer gefallen.

Allein Legolas konnte keinen Schlaf finden, zu bewusst war er sich des warmen Körpers seiner Geliebten neben ihm, zu deutlich spürte er die Auswirkungen ihrer sinnlichen Berührungen am eigenen Leib. Verschmitzt betrachtete er ihr schlafendes Gesicht. So unschuldig, dabei musste sie doch wissen, was sie ihm schon mit der kleinsten ihrer Berührungen antat. Er ergriff ihre Hand, die leicht wie eine Feder auf seiner Brust ruhte und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf.  

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ravena." Ihm war, als würde das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen noch eine Spur breiter werden.             

***

Noch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, spürte sie bereits seine sanften Lippen auf ihren, seine Arme, die sie fest umschlungen hielten. So musste sich Dornröschen gefühlt haben, als sie nach hundertjährigem Schlaf von ihrem Prinzen wach geküsst worden war, dachte sie, noch in der Welt der Träume weilend. Ihr Schlummer war so tief, so friedlich gewesen, dass sie ewig hätte ruhen können, ruhen in seinen Armen. Doch sie musste keine hundert Jahre warten, denn der Prinz war schon da, einzig und allein um sie zu erlösen. Wieder spürte sie seine Lippen, fordernder diesmal, seine Umarmung fester werdend. Niemals würde sie sich aus dieser Umarmung wieder befreien können, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf, niemals wieder würde er sie frei geben, nun gehörte sie auf ewig ihm. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte dieser Gedanke nichts beängstigendes mehr an sich, denn das war es, wonach ihr Herz verlangte, ja, regelrecht schrie. 

Endlich gab sie seiner stillen Forderung nach, erwiderte den Kuss, die Augen immer noch geschlossen haltend. Ohne das Spiel ihrer Zungen zu unterbrechen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Nein, nie wieder wollte sie von ihm getrennt sein. Schließlich sah sie ihn doch an, jedes Wortes beraubt. So schön. Sofort hatte sie sich wieder in diesem Azurblau seiner Augen verloren, diesen unendlichen Ozeanen, in denen es für sie noch so viel zu entdecken gab. Lächelnd fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, vorsichtig, gerade so als wolle sie testen, ob er auch wirklich da war.

„Es ist alles Wirklichkeit.", brachte sie schließlich doch noch heraus, beinahe ungläubig. Legolas lächelte sie an. Dieses warme Lächeln, es ließ ihr tausend Schauer auf einmal durch ihren Körper jagen. 

„Ja, alles ist Wirklichkeit und nun wirst du mich nicht mehr los, nie wieder, für den Rest unseres Lebens." Er lachte, lenkte sie mit seinem zärtlichen Knabbern an ihrem Ohrläppchen von dem augenscheinlichen Fehler seiner Formulierung ab. Sollte es nicht ‚für den Rest _deines_ Lebens' heißen? War er denn nicht unsterblich? Für immer an diese Gefilde gebunden? Doch von welcher Wichtigkeit war das jetzt? Die Natur würde ihren unabwendbaren Lauf nehmen und alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, waren seine Lippen, seine Zunge, die sich langsam, ihren Hals hinab, zu ihrem Dekolleté bewegte, ihr immer wieder Seufzer der Entzückung entlockte. Doch noch bevor er dazu verführt wurde, weiter zu gehen, hielt er inne. Bedauernd blickte er sie an.

„Melamin, es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich dich schon jetzt geweckt habe, kaum dass die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ihren Weg über den Horizont gefunden haben." 

„Du willst dich von deinen Freunden verabschieden." Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage. Überrascht sah Legolas sie an. Wie gut sie schon in ihm lesen konnte. Zögernd nickte er, womöglich war es das letzte mal, dass er seine Freunde sah. Indem er sich an Ravena gebunden hatte, war ihr Schicksal nun auch zu dem seinem geworden. Wenn sie sterben würde, würde auch er aus dieser Welt scheiden. Ein Leben ohne seine Geliebte? Es würde ihm trister erscheinen, als eine nie enden wollende Dunkelheit. Ob sie bereits etwas ahnte?

„Dann sollten wir uns aufmachen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir etwas länger als gewöhnlich für den Weg brauchen werden." Kichernd hauchte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Ach ja? Was könnte uns nur aufhalten?" Genüsslich vertiefte der Elb ihren Kuss, sich nie wieder von ihren Lippen trennen wollend. „Das zum Beispiel?" Abermals verzauberte sie ihn mit diesem vergnügten Lachen, das sein Herz gleich um einiges schneller schlagen ließ.

„Zum Beispiel." Nein, erleichtert erkannte er, dass sie noch nichts von seinem Schicksal ahnte. Es war noch zu früh. Wenn sie es wüsste, würde sie ihn sofort verstoßen, in der falschen Hoffnung, ihn damit retten zu können. Er würde es ihr erklären, ja, aber erst, wenn die Zeit dazu reif war. 

***

„Wo Legolas wohl bleibt? Er wird uns noch verpassen." 

„Vielleicht ist er wieder von den Banditen überfallen worden?" Aufgeregt wuselten die vier Hobbits durch das Wirrwarr auf dem Schlosshof, immer auf der Suche nach dem Elb. Wie ein großer Bienenschwarm liefen die vielen Diener und Knappen hektisch von einem Ort zum anderen, die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Abreise der beiden Gruppen nach Bruchtal und Lorien treffend. Erst als Merry die beruhigende Hand Glorfindels auf seiner Schulter spürte, kam er zur Ruhe – für den Moment jedenfalls.

„Ich denke, um Legolas braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Der war heute Nacht anderweitig beschäftigt." Beim Gedanken an die Szene, deren Zeugen Haldir und er geworden waren, zierte ein amüsiertes Grinsen sein schönes Gesicht. Endlich hatten sie sich gefunden. Ihre Blindheit für die Gefühle des jeweils anderen musste doch fast schon schmerzhaft gewesen sein – schließlich hatte sogar der Zwerg sofort gesehen, wie die Dinge standen. Er freute sich sehr mit Legolas für dessen Glück. Im Leben eines Elben war der Tag, an dem man seine zweite Hälfte fand ein ganz besonderer. Dennoch konnte er sich des ein oder anderen sorgenvollen Gedankens nicht erwehren. Sie war sterblich und Glorfindel war sich sicher, dass Legolas den Verlust seiner Liebe nicht überleben würde – doch wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit vorhersagen welche Pläne Eru hegte? 

„Oh", Pippin legte seine Stirn in Falten, „Ohhhhhhh" Die übrigen Hobbits tauschten ebenfalls wissende Blicke aus.

„Ob er dann noch rechtzeitig zurück sein wird?" Beinahe schüchtern wagte es Frodo, die Frage zu stellen. 

„Etwas Zeit hat er ja noch.", Glorfindel lachte, „ich will ja nicht hoffen, dass er uns schon so bald vergessen hat."

„Das würdest du mir wirklich zutrauen, mein Freund?" In dem herrschenden Trubel hatte noch nicht einmal der Bruchtalelb bemerkt, wie Legolas in den Kreis seiner Freunde getreten war – mit Ravena an seiner Hand. 

„Nun, wir haben in der letzten Woche ja oft genug miterleben dürfen, zu welch verwunderlichem und nie geahntem Verhalten die Liebe führen kann." Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen beobachteten die Freunde, wie sich die Wangen des Paares verräterisch verfärbten. 

„Ach sieh mal einer an, der Herr Elb geruht auch mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich zugeben!" Ein sehr amüsierter Zwerg gesellte sich mit Haldir und Randulf zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe. „Allerdings würde ich an deiner Stelle in den nächsten Tagen auf der Hut sein, es gibt da einen jungen Recken, der sehr empört über dein unehrenhaftes Verhalten gegenüber der Dame war." Mit einem Lachen deutete er auf Ravena. „Es hat mich einiges an Mühe gekostet, ihn davon abzuhalten, euch nachzustellen." 

Erschrocken schlug sich das Mädchen an den Kopf. _Siägä!_ Ihn hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen! Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie zusammen mit Legolas sah. Einmal mehr verwünschte sie sein Bedürfnis, sich ständig zu ihrem Beschützer aufzuspielen.  

„In der Tat, Legolas, hat dir denn niemand beigebracht, dass man Damen nicht in Hirsefelder entführt?" Erschrocken über Haldirs Kommentar sog Ravena die Luft ein. Wieso nur schienen bereits alle über den gestrigen Tag bescheid zu Wissen? Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre der Zwerg jetzt auf der Stelle vom Blitz erschlagen worden. Als wäre sie nicht schon nervös genug. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was Legolas' Freunde wohl von ihrer Liebe hielten – war sie doch als einfache Magd alles andere als Standesgemäß. Sicher, Legolas hatte ihr mehr als einmal versichert, dass das keine Rolle spielte, aber dachten auch sie so? Dachte auch seine Familie so? Plötzlich spürte sie Legolas seinen Händedruck verstärken. Überrascht sah sie auf, schaute ihm in diese wunderschönen Augen, verlor sich in ihnen. Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das sie sofort entspannen ließ. Sie liebten sich, was zähle da die Meinung anderer?

„Wer brauch bei solchen Freunden noch Feinde?", meinte Legolas lachend, Haldirs Frage ignorierend. Längst hatte er es aufgegeben, sich ihrer Scherze zu erwehren und auch Ravena schien sichtlich lockerer zu sein, selbst wenn der rote Schimmer auf ihren Wangen noch nicht so recht weichen wollte. Wieder lächelte er sie verträumt an, wie sehr er sie doch vergötterte. Ein etwas entnervter Gimli fuchtelte wild mit seiner Hand vor Legolas' Blickfeld herum.

„Na das wird mir ein Spaß mit den turtelnden Täubchen hier. Sie vergessen ja jetzt schon alles um sich herum. Ich hege die Befürchtung, dass ein verliebter Elb noch um einiges schlimmer zu ertragen ist, als man es für gewöhnlich erwarten kann."

Freudig schaute Legolas zu seinem Freund. „Du bleibst auch hier, Gimli?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse? Ihr braucht doch jemand der euch rettet, wenn ihr mal wieder in die Hände von skrupellosen Banditen oder Ähnlichem geratet. Außerdem scheint mir dieser Siägä ein ganz vernünftiger junger Bursche zu sein." Legolas fehlten die Worte. Während den drei Jahren, die die beiden nun schon gemeinsam durch Mittelerde wanderten, war ein ungewöhnlich starkes Band der Freundstaft zwischen ihnen entstanden, sodass er den Zwerg, allen Sticheleien zum trotz oder gerade deswegen, sehr vermisst hätte. „Außerdem hat der Baron schon verlauten lassen, dass es ihm eine große Ehre sei, uns noch etwas länger beherbergen zu können." 

„Danke, mein Freund." Legolas war sichtlich gerührt von der Umsichtigkeit seines Freundes.

„Ja ja, schon gut, ich hoffe, du fängst jetzt nicht auch noch an wie ein Schoßhündchen zu flennen. Pah, sentimentale Elben!", murrte er abwiegelnd in seinen Bart, keiner Gefühlsregung überführt werden wollend. Legolas und Ravena warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu. Der Zwerg war aber auch zu komisch und seine Indiskretionen schon längst verziehen. In diesem Moment trat ein Diener an Haldir heran.

„Herr, alle Pferde sind zur Abreise breit."

„Nun, dann heißt es jetzt wohl entgültig Abschiednehmen. Mit Glorfindel und Herr Elrond werden wir ja noch einen Teil des Weges zurücklegen, aber dir Randulf, wünsch ich eine reibungslose Heimkehr. Es war mir eine große Ehre, sich wieder einmal mit dir im Bogenschießen zu messen. Und auch wenn der hochdekorierte Hauptmann der Leibgarde des Königs beinahe von einer Bürgerlichen besiegt worden wäre, sollst du wissen, dass du keineswegs in meinem Ansehen gesunken bist." Lachend umarmte er seinen scherzenden Freund. Mit einem Seufzer dachte Randulf an all die Sticheleien, die ihn noch erwarteten, wenn sich die Geschichte dieses Turniers erst einmal unter seinen Kameraden in Minas Tirith herumgesprochen haben würde. Anschließend wandte der Hauptmann sich dem Mädchen zu, deren Wangen, an ihre Enttarnung erinnert, geradezu glühten.

„Ravena, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich es bedaure, dass du kein Mann bist. Ich hätte dich noch heute mit nach Minas Tirith genommen und dich zu einem Krieger ausbilden lassen." Mit Argusaugen beobachtete ein eifersüchtiger Legolas, wie Randulf nun auch seine Geliebte zum Abschied in die Arme schloss. Ravena würde ihn vermissen. Gerade während dem Ball hatten sie sich sehr gut verstanden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie gute Freunde geworden wären und  wer weiß, wenn sie Legolas nicht schon vorher getroffen hätte, sogar noch mehr. Doch nun gehörte ihr Herz einzig und allein dem Elbenkrieger.

„Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir Randulf, wenn ich nicht so denke." Lachend nahm er Ravena wieder in seine eigenen Arme und verabschiedete sich nun seinerseits von seinem Freund. Denn Freunde waren sie, dem Anschein von Eifersucht zum Trotze.  

So ging es denn immer weiter bis jeder jeden umarmt und verabschiedet hatte. Schließlich kam sogar der Baron mit dem König selbst, um allen Lebewohl zu sagen. Auch Aragorn hatte schon Gimlis Erzählungen über das Hirsefeld lauschen dürfen und es erfreute ihn nun zu sehen, dass Ravenas Entführung allem Anschein nach von Erfolg gekrönt war. Er wünschte den beiden alles Gute. Ach, was würde er dafür geben, um dabei sein zu dürfen, wenn Thranduil das erste Mal auf das Mädchen traf. Beinahe beneidete er Gimli um dessen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Nun, zumindest konnte er dann sicher sein, aus erster Hand informiert zu werden. Wieder einmal bemerkte er erstaunt, dass sie Ulfert wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er und Saphria noch am Leben waren. Die Nachricht ihres mutmaßlichen Todes hatte ihn mehr geschmerzt als er bereit war zuzugeben. 

Schließlich saßen sie alle auf. Trotz der frühen Stunde schien es, als sei die gesamte Stadt auf den Beinen um sein Königspaar zu verabschieden. Gimli, Ravena und Legolas beobachteten den feierlichen Auszug von der Schlossmauer aus. Da ritten sie nun dahin, zurück nach Minas Tirith, Lothlorien und Bruchtal und er, er würde hier bleiben, bei seiner Geliebten, seinem Leben. Als er spürte, wie sie sich mit ihrem Rücken vertrauensvoll an seine Brust lehnte, schlang er beide Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, ihren einzigartigen Pfirsichduft einatmend. 

„Wirst du es nicht eines Tages bereuen, hier geblieben zu sein?" Noch immer konnte sie ihr unermessliches Glück kaum fassen. Wieder und wieder verlangte es sie, seine Stimme zu hören, die ihr versicherte, nicht zu träumen. 

„Nie und nimmer." Unsagbar glücklich drehte sie sich zu ihm um, schenkte ihm einen Kuss, so sanft wie die morgendliche Briese, die mit ihren Haaren spielte. Doch noch während sich ihre Lippen berührten, wurde sie von einem gleißenden Lichtstrahl geblendet. Es war ein Vorbote der aufgehenden Sonne, der mutig die Schlossmauer erklommen hatte und nun über   die hohen Zinnen der Schlossmauer schien. Erschrocken riss sie sich von Legolas los.

„Oh nein, wie hoch die Sonne schon steht. Ich muss doch arbeiten und meine Chefin duldet keine Verspätungen." 

„Dann sollten wir uns auf machen... Ich kann mir vorstellen... dass wir etwas länger... als gewöhnlich... für den Weg... brauchen werden.", wiederholte er ihre eigenen Worte, seinen Redefluss immer wieder durch zärtliche Küsse unterbrechend. Ein schelmisches Lachen entfloh ihrer Kehle.

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch." Als sie sich suchend nach dem Zwerg umdrehten, war keine Spur von ihm zu finden. Gerade als Legolas damit begann, sich zu fragen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch alles nur geträumt hatte, deutete Ravena auf eine kleine Gestalt, die die letzten Stufen zum Schlosshof hinunter sprang. Selbst aus dieser großen Entfernung war sich Legolas sicher, Gimli über frisch verliebte Elben lamentieren zu hören. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln wandte er sich wieder Ravena zu.

***

Legolas' Vermutungen sollten sich bewahrheiten. Sie benötigten in der Tat wesentlich länger als gewöhnlich um das kurze Wegstück zurückzulegen. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie alle zwei Meter stehen blieben um gegenseitig innige Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Vorrüberkommende Bauern schüttelten entweder den Kopf über so offen zur Schau gestellte Liebkosungen oder belächelten das junge Glück, versonnen an ihre eigene Jugend zurückdenkend. Aber trotz aller Ablenkung hatten sie es schließlich doch noch geschafft, an Ravenas Zuhause anzukommen. Es widerstrebte Legolas aufs höchste, sie schon so bald wieder frei zu geben, jetzt, wo sie sich gerade erst gefunden hatten. Immer wieder küsste er sie, den Zeitpunkt ihrer Trennung, so weit wie möglich hinauszögernd. Wie süß ihre Lippen schmeckten. Ihm war, als könne er allein von ihren Küssen überleben, jedwede Nahrung verschmähend. 

„Legolas!" Ravenas Stimme war kaum mehr ein Hauch. Noch niemals in ihrem Leben hatte ein simpler Kuss solche Emotionen in ihre hervorrufen können. Kaum dass sie in der Gegenwart dieses Elben war, kannte sie sich selbst nicht wieder. 

„Ja?" Wieder küsste er sie, ein verzweifelter Versuch sie am sprechen zu hindern, sie noch etwas länger in den Armen halten zu können. 

„Ich muss gehen." Es wollte ihr nur schweren Herzens gelingen sich von ihm zu lösen, doch wenn es etwas gab, dass ihre Chefin auf den Tod nicht duldete, dann war es Unpünktlichkeit. Ravena wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen was geschehen würde, wenn sie Legolas  nun vor der Tür ertappen würde. Seufzend kam der Elb schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er sich wohl doch noch bis zum Abend gedulden würde müssen, bis er seiner Geliebten mit weiteren Zärtlichkeiten seine Liebe offenbaren konnte. Plötzlich war er unheimlich froh, dass Gimli bei ihm geblieben war. Alleine würden die Stunden bis zum Abend langsamer dahinschleichen als eine Schnecke, die die Straße überqueren wollte. Dennoch gedachte er sie nicht gehen  zulassen, ohne sich noch einmal angemessen von ihr verabschiedet zu haben.

„Noch ein Kuss?" Ravena hätte diesen blauen Augen wahrscheinlich jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Noch bevor sie sich recht versah, lag sie auch schon wieder in den Armen des Elben, gefangen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

„Du bist spät."

Ertappt schraken die beiden auseinander.

_„Siägä!"_

Er hatte sich lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, ein undefinierbares Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine Mistgabel in der linken Hand. Irgendwie war Legolas bei dem Anblick nicht ganz geheuer zumute. Der Junge war bestimmt immer noch enorm wütend auf ihn. Wenn jemand seine Schwester in ein Hirsefeld entführt hätte, wäre derjenige sicherlich auch nicht heil wieder herausgekommen.

„Siägä, was willst du mit der Mistgabel?" Beschützend stellte Ravena sich vor ihren Geliebten. Ihr würde Siägä doch bestimmt nichts tun? Angesichts der Reaktion der beiden konnte sich der Junge nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hielten ihn nicht wirklich für fähig, mit einer Mistgabel auf einen Elben loszugehen? Einen Krieger noch dazu? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Vorstellung etwas Verführerisches an sich hatte, doch er machte sich keine Illusionen über seine Unterlegenheit Legolas gegenüber, sollte es zu einem richtigen Kampf kommen. In der Tat hatte Gimli Siägä sogar überzeugen können, dem Elb eine Möglichkeit einzuräumen, seine Aufrichtigkeit zu beweisen. Eine große Leistung, bedachte man seine Wut als er gemerkt hatte, dass der Elb mit Ravena in dem Hirsefeld verschwunden war. Doch der Zwerg hatte immer wieder beteuert, dass Legolas' Absichten redlich und seine Gefühle aufrichtig waren. Nun, das würde sich alles noch zeigen. Für den Moment genoss er es lediglich, die beiden etwas hinters Licht führen zu können.

„Euch liegt also etwas an Ravena? Wieso ist sie dann zu spät? Wenn meine Mutter merkt, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit im Verzug ist, wird sie fürchterliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen.", fuhr er Legolas an, Ravenas Frage ignorierend und seine Maskerade noch etwas aufrecht erhaltend. Mit Zufriedenheit registrierte Siägä das bestürzte Gesicht des Elben. 

„Das tut mir leid." Legolas meinte es ernst. In seiner Verliebtheit schien er ständig zu vergessen, dass Ravena immer noch ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen hatte. Schon einmal hatte er sie von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten, damals, als sie von den Banditen überfallen worden waren. Ob sie deswegen wohl auch Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte? Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie ihm die Schamesröte bis in die Ohrspitzen schoss. Wieso musst ihn erst dieser Junge darauf hin weisen? „Kann ich mich nicht irgendwie nützlich machen? Sozusagen um ihren Arbeitsausfall auszugleichen?"

Überrascht zog Siägä eine Augenbraue hoch. Diese Wendung hatte er nun nicht erwartet. Vielleicht hatte Gimli ja doch recht mit seinen Äußerungen über den Prinz? Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf die Mistgabel in seinen Händen. Unverzüglich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem zufriedenem Grinsen. Er konnte die Liebe des Elben ja auf eine kleine Probe stellen – und sich nebenbei auch noch vor dem Stallausmisten drücken.

„Ihr wollt Euch also nützlich machen?" Er drückte dem Elb die Mistgabel in die Hand, „Dann misstet den Stall aus und melkt die Kühe. Letzteres sollte Ravena eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde erledigt haben."

_„Siägä!"_ Entsetzt rief das Mädchen seinen Namen aus. Wie konnte er nur! Legolas war ein Prinz. Er hatte bestimmt noch nie eine Kuh gemolken, geschweige denn einen Stall ausgemistet. Angesichts Siägäs Unverschämtheit stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Das war nun aber wirklich die Höhe. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie plötzlich Legolas' Lachen vernahm. 

„Schon in Ordnung, sagt mir nur, wo der Stall ist."

Fassungslos drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Legolas, du musst das nicht machen. Siägä will sich nur um seine Arbeit drücken."

„Und ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Also wo ist nun der Stall?" Ein köstlich amüsierter Siägä erklärte sich schließlich bereit, ihm den Weg zu weisen. Nachdem er der völlig perplexen Ravena noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte, folgte Legolas dem Jungen, die Mistgabel in seinen Händen.

***

Mit noch etwas unsicheren Schritten tapste das kleine Kätzchen in der beschaulichen Wohnstube umher. Nun, nachdem es satt und von seiner Mutter sauber geleckt worden war, beschloss es auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen. Also hatte es die Behaglichkeit des warmen Kaminfeuers, sowie seine Geschwister verlassen um in die große, weite Welt zu ziehen. Eine Welt, die für den Augenblick lediglich aus einer kleinen, aber dennoch gemütlichen Stube bestand. Was es hier nicht alles zu entdecken gab! All diese eigenartigen, neuen Gerüche, diese komischen Holzgestelle. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei um Tische, Stühle, sogar Schränke, doch für all dies kannte das winzige Kätzchen noch keine Namen. Aber am merkwürdigsten waren wohl diese übergroßen Wesen, die lärmend um einen reichlich gedeckten Tisch saßen. Hmm, wie gut das roch. Neugierig geworden machte es sich auf diese Riesen näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. 

Mutig schlich es sich an den großen Beinen vorbei um unter den Tisch zu gelangen. Als es schließlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte, schaute es sich mit großen Augen um. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein etwas klein geratener Riese auf, dessen baumelnde Füße noch nicht einmal den Boden erreichten. Erstaunt legte es den kleinen Kopf schief. So etwas hatte das Kätzchen ja noch nie gesehen. Es schaute sich weiter um, seine gesamte Umgebung auf einmal wahrnehmen wollend. Plötzlich gewahr es zwei Beinpaare, die unter dem Tisch miteinander spielten und sich gegenseitig neckten. Doch genauso wie ihre Beine waren auch ihre Hände ineinander verkeilt. Wieder legte das Kätzchen seinen Kopf zur Seite. Was sie wohl gerade dort machten? Schließlich kam es zu dem Schluss, dass es bei diesem lustigen Spiel auch mitmachen wollte. Übermütig stolperte es schließlich auf die Füße der beiden zu und versuchte mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Dabei bemühte es sich fortdauernd das Fauchen seiner Mutter nachzuahmen. Enttäuscht stellte es fest, das nicht mehr als ein harmloses Miauen dabei herauskam. Es nahm sich vor, solange zu üben, bis es genauso gut fauchen konnte wie seine Mutter.

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da?" Angsterfüllt bemerkte das Kätzchen, dass es, von einer großen Hand gepackt, nach oben gezogen wurde. Wieder versuchte es zu fauchen, wieder kam nichts weiter als ein klägliches Miauen heraus. Auch die Zähne wollten nicht so recht ihren Dienst tun. Immer dann, wenn es gerade zubeißen wollte, zog der Riese auch schon seine Finger weg. Beinahe beleidigt über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit fügte sich das Kätzchen schließlich seinem Schicksal.

Lächelnd beobachtete der Elb das kleine, zitternde Wollknäuel in seinen Händen, das ihn nun mit großen Augen musterte. Es war kaum größer als seine Handfläche. In der Hoffnung es zu beruhigen, streichelte er sanft sein samtiges Fell. 

„Wie heißt es denn?" Neugierig wandte er sich an die neben ihm sitzende Ravena. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie ihre Beine schon wieder um seine eigenen geschlungen hatte. 

„Der Kleine hat noch keinen Namen."  Nun fuhr auch sie mit ihren Fingern über das weiche Fell, streifte dabei wie zufällig Legolas' Hand. Wenn der Elb es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er meinen, Ravena wolle ihm mit ihren Berührungen vor versammeltem Haus den Verstand rauben. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte, ja schrie geradezu, nach ihr. Doch vor Ravenas Chefin und den wachsamen Augen Siägäs würde er sich wohl oder übel zusammenreißen müssen. Dennoch genoss er das gemeinsame Zusammensein. Es erfreute ihn, dass er allseits akzeptiert wurde. Wohl nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er ungewöhnliches Geschick im Umgang mit den Kühen bewiesen hatte. Er kicherte. Also hatte ihn sein Vater wirklich nicht umsonst mit der Arbeit in den Stallungen bestraft, wenn er als Kind etwas angestellt hatte. Sogar Siägä schien ihm angesichts seiner guten Arbeit etwas offener gegenüber zustehen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich das auch nur eingebildet?

„Aber so ein mutiges Kätzchen braucht doch einen Namen." Der gesamte Tisch lachte und gab allerlei Vorschläge ab, doch keiner davon wollte dem Elb so recht zusagen. Wieder betrachtete er das kleine Tier, das sich mittlerweile in seiner Hand zusammengerollt hatte und genüsslich am Schnurren war. „So ein mutiges Kätzchen braucht einen ganz besonderen Namen."

„Wie wäre es mit Rundin?"

Legolas seufzte gespielt theatralisch auf. „Aber Gimli, du kannst doch einer Katze keinen zwergischen Namen geben." Zu seinem Leidwesen, war Gimli ausgerechnet dann aufgetaucht, als er gerade dabei war, die Kühe zu melken – natürlich nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Legolas Ausbleiben nichts mit einer erneuten Entführung zu tun habe.  

„Was hast du gegen einen zwergischen Namen?", wollte Gimli entrüstet wissen, doch Legolas schien ihn kaum zu beachten.

„Ich bin für Dimthon." Unverzüglich miaute das Kätzchen sein Einverständnis. Auch wenn es noch nicht verstand, was alles gesprochen wurde, merkte es wohl, dass es sich in der Hand dieses Riesen gut aushalten ließ. 

„Es scheint mir, als sei er einverstanden.", lachte Ravena, „also Dimthon." Alle waren sie nun zufrieden, einzig und allein Gimli schien auch weiterhin beleidigt zu bleiben. Erst dem Mädchen gelang es, ihn aufzumuntern. 

„Ach komm schon Gimli. Gönn Legolas doch den kleinen Sieg. Du hattest doch heute schon Gelegenheiten genug, ihn zu ärgern." Auf dem Gesicht des Zwerges entstand ein breites Grinsen als er an Legolas dachte, wie er auf einem Schemel hockend, die Kühe gemolken hatte. Natürlich wäre er kein Zwerg gewesen, wenn er diese Gelegenheit den Elben aufzuziehen ungenutzt hätte verstreichen lassen. Doch nun war es Legolas, der Ravena mit offenem Munde anschaute. 

„Du fällst mir in den Rücken?" 

„Ich beruhige doch nur den Zwerg." Den letzten Satz hatte sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert. Ob es wohl Zufall war, dass ihre Hand dabei ausgerechnet auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte? Die Stelle brannte heißer als Feuer und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung die er aufbringen konnte, sie nicht einfach zu küssen. Sofort waren alle Zwerge der Welt vergessen. 

„Mir dünkt, dass sie dich bereits um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat." Gimli kicherte in Einvernehmen mit Siägä in seinen Bart hinein. Es kostete das Mädchen wirklich nur einen Blick in die Augen des Elben, um ihn alles um sich herum vergessen zu machen. Doch auch Siägäs Mutter waren die heimlichen Liebkosungen nicht entgangen. Endlich schien das Mädchen einen anständigen Mann gefunden zu haben, einen der sie aufrichtig liebte. Dabei hatte sie die Hoffnung doch schon aufgegeben. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich gefragt, wieso Ravena sich nicht mit einem einfachen Bauern zufrieden geben konnte, so wie Ceylan. Aber nun würde doch noch alles gut ausgehen. Zufrieden biss sie in ihr Brot. Wenn den beiden nur nicht mal noch ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht werden würde. 

***

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier geblieben bist, Legolas." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, presste ihren Körper so nah es nur ging an den des Elben und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier geblieben bin, Melamin." Legolas verstärkte seine Umarmung noch, die letzten Minuten mit seiner Geliebten genießend, und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar. 

„Da wir also alle froh sind, können wir dann ja endlich gehen! Es ist schon dunkel und wer weiß, was sich hier des Nachts alles auf den Straßen herum treibt." Ungeduldig tappte der Zwerg von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Konnten die beiden sich nicht einmal verabschieden ohne gleich ein Drama daraus zu machen? Immerhin hatten sie doch jetzt alle Zeit der Welt. Aber die zwei schienen sich nicht allzu viel aus einem ungeduldigen Zwerg zu machen. 

„Morgen werde ich wiederkommen, Liebste." Sanft legte er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie somit, ihn anzuschauen. Anstelle einer Antwort versiegelte sie seine Lippen zu einem langen, innigen Kuss. So hätten sie ewig stehen bleiben können, wäre neben ihnen nicht ständig ein genervter Zwerg auf und ab gelaufen. Also blieb ihm nichts mehr anderes übrig, als ihre Hand zu nehmen und einen letzten Kuss darauf zu hauchen, bevor er sich endgültig verabschiedete – zumindest für diese Nacht.  

Lange sah sie ihnen nach, selbst dann noch, als sie schon längst am Horizont verschwunden waren. Als sie sich schließlich doch abwandte, um wieder ins Haus hineinzutreten, zierte ein seliges Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Sie war sich sicher, noch immer zu träumen. Glücklich schloss sie die Hintertür, von der aus sie ihren Geliebten verabschiedet hatte. Just in diesem Moment trat ein reichlich verblüffter Siägä ein, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war schwer zu deuten. 

„Was ist Geschehen, Siägä?" Es war doch wohl nicht immer noch wegen Legolas? Seitdem er ihn zum Stallausmisten genötigt hatte, war eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches mehr zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.", in seiner Stimme schwang ein ungewöhnlicher Ernst mit, „Aber da wartet jemand in der Stube auf dich. Er ist angekommen, als du mit deinem Elb draußen warst und hat sich nach dir erkundigt." 

„Er?" Überrascht schaute sie Siägä an. Wer, um Himmels Willen, konnte denn um diese Uhrzeit noch nach ihr verlangen? Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass Siägä sie regelrecht anstarrte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Ob er sich vielleicht nur einen Scherz erlaubte?

„Ja, er. Ich bin mir nicht recht sicher. Komm und sie ihn dir selbst an." Damit schritt er voran, eine völlig verwirrte Ravena hinter sich her ziehend. Doch als sie die Stube schließlich erreichten, hatte sie sich soweit wieder gefasst, dass sie resoluten Schrittes eintreten konnte.

„Nun, welcher ominöse Herr wartete denn nun...auf...mich." Die letzten Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Entgeistert starrte sie auf den großen Mann, der mitten in der Stube stand. Bei ihren Worten hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht, ein nervöses, ja, beinahe schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Ravena." Seine Stimme klang rau und angespannt. Der Mann, der sie aus wachen, grünen Augen anschaute, nahm mit seiner Größe und den breiten Schultern den gesamten Raum ein. Eine Flut von roten Haaren fiel ihm wild über die Schultern und über seine linke Wange verlief eine lange Narbe. Das Mädchen war unfähig, sich zu rühren. Sie kannte diese Stimme, kannte diesen Mann und doch – es war schon so lange her, dass sie sie zuletzt gehört hatte. Sicher spielten ihre Augen ihr nur einen Streich, sicher war sie nun vollkommen verrückt geworden. So viel Glück an einem einzigen Tag gab es einfach nicht, nicht für sie. Und doch, dieser Traum war einfach zu schön um ihn so schnell wieder entfliehen zu lassen.

„Vilem?" Ihre Stimme brach bereits. Unzählige Tränen bahnten sich ungehemmt den Weg an ihren Wangen hinab.

„Vilem!" Mit einem aufgelösten Schluchzer warf sie sich in die Arme des Mannes, den überraschten Blicken der übrigen keine Beachtung schenkend.

***

_So, wie hat's euch gefallen? Hinterlasst mir doch ne kurze Review, bitte? _

_@Black Pearl: Wow, danke:) du hast mich mit deiner Review soooo glücklich gemacht *froii* ich bin danach nur noch mit nem riesengroßen Honigkuchengrinsen im Haus rumgetanzt *hihi* danke noch mal!!:)_

_@Tanlaith: dasselbe gilt auch für dich:) einfach Wahnsinn, ich hab mich wirklich unheimlich über dein Feedback gefreut. Und was die Sache mit dem ‚Unsterblichkeit aufgeben' angeht...also diese Entscheidung steht, soweit ich informiert bin nur der Linie von Elrond zu...der Stand der Dinge in dieser Fic ist im Moment der, das Legolas solange mit Ravena zusammenbleibt bis sie stirbt und dann selbst an seiner Trauer zu Grunde geht...das Problem bei der Sache: Legolas bleibt an Mandos Hallen gebunden, während Ravenas Seele dahin entschwindet wo auch immer die Menschlichen Seelen hingehen...also auch keine Lösung für die Ewigkeit...ich denke in der Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, bzw. geschrieben *lol* _

_@Tikey: dir auch ein riesiges Dankeschön:) ich hoffe die anderen Kapitel haben dir auch gefallen? *g* Ich fang übrigens auch manchmal mit dem letzten Kapitel an und ich kann auch leider meistens nicht wiederstehen den letzten Satz eines Buches immer zuerst zu lesen *hihi*_

_@Lauriél: es ist das 13te, es gibt nur ein paar zweigeteilte Kapitel*g* es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt:)_

_@Miriel: und ich bin ehrlich überwältigt von deinem Feedback, danke, danke, danke:) _

_@Michiru-chan: Upsi, da hab ich dann aber kräftig was falsch verstanden*lol* das war mal wieder typisch ich *g*_

_@dora: Da muss ich dir recht geben. Ich hab ja selbst das Gefühl, dass der Legolas in meiner Geschichte ‚out of charakter' ist. Andererseits ist der Buchlegolas aber auch wieder ganz anders als der Filmlegolas und obwohl Orlando Bloom seine Arbeit wirklich mehr als gut gemacht hat*hihi* muss ich gestehen, dass ich ‚Buchlegolas' noch ne spur lieber mag:) und der is eben schlagfertig und humorvoll, stellenweise wirklich witzig und außerdem scheint er ständig am singen zu sein *lol* naja, ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte trotz allem auch weiterhin:)_

_@Asadriel: Wow, wie lange hast du denn gebraucht um all das zu lesen? *g* ich glaube die Geschichte hat mittlerweile schon mehr als hundert Seiten...:) und ich bin sehr gerne schuld an deiner Gänsehaut *froii* genau das ist es ja was ich zu erreichen hoffe *jubel*_

_@Queran: danke:) es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt, aber obl is doch mittlerweile wieder online:)_

_@Murmel: Ich werde mich hüten dich zu verärgern *hihi* und ich hab ja jetzt eine Beta, die mir dann immer schon vorher sagt, was nicht gut ist:)_

_@ChiaraM: ich hoffe meine letzte mail ist angekommen *g* nur um sicher zu gehen *lol* ich freu mich schon riesig auf dein nächstes Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass dich deine Muse bald wieder küsst:)_

_Sooo, dann gibt's noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an feanen, Dionne, Sanctus, Krümel, Calen, Knuddelwuddel und Cherryleen. Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt:) Nochmal, ihr seid einfach nur super, phantastisch und mir fehlen jetzt ehrlich die Worte *schnüff*:) bitte bleibt doch am reviewen:) _


	18. Kapitel14

_Disclaimer__: siehe Kapitel 1_

_Warnungen__: viele Seufzer *g* _

_Achja, es wird auch morgen oder so noch ein ‚renoviertes' 1.Kapitel geben und bevor Murmel mich jetzt tötet *g* es wurde nur noch mal beta gelesen und ein paar „Bandwurmsätze" getilgt, ihr müsst es also nicht unbedingt noch mal lesen... An dieser Stelle wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Mara *knuddel*_

_Kapitel 14 ist nicht so gut wie die letzten Kapitel, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem *g* reviewt mir doch auch weiterhin so fleißig bitte, ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich dann macht :-)_

_Wer ist Vilem? *hihi* Er wurde schon mal namentlich erwähnt. Kapitel7; 2.Teil während dem Tischgespräch _

Kapitel 14

1.Teil

****

****

„Vilem!" Völlig aufgelöst lag sie in den Armen des Mannes. Nur unbewusst bemerkte sie, dass auch er weinte. So oft hatte sie sich ein Wiedersehen mit ihm ausgemalt – und nun, da sie ihn endlich wieder hatte, schien sie keines gescheiten Satzes mehr fähig zu sein.   

„Ich dachte du wärst tot!" Die Worte waren durch ihre tränenerstickte Stimme kaum noch zu verstehen. Nur langsam lockerte sie die Umarmung, ihn unentwegt mit fassungslosem Gesicht anstarrend. „Was machst du hier? Und wie hast du mich gefunden? Wieso hast du dich nicht schon viel früher gezeigt und was ist mit den anderen?" Fragen über Fragen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche, doch immer noch wollte sich kein klarer Gedanken fassen lassen. Ihr Bruder! Sie lag wirklich und wahrhaftig in den Armen ihres Bruders! War das denn überhaupt möglich? War er denn nicht verschollen, die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen hoffnungslos? Doch sie konnte ihn ganz deutlich spüren, ihn riechen. Alles was sie in diesem Moment empfand war ein unbeschreibliches, sagenhaftes Glücksgefühl. Sollte Ravenas Schicksalsstern ihr nach all den Jahren des Mangels tatsächlich wieder hold sein? Da war Legolas der sie über alles liebte und nun auch noch ihr Bruder. Ihr Bruder! 

„Sehe ich aus als wäre ich tot, Schwesterchen?" Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, die Flut an Fragen geflissentlich ignorierend. Nicht alle Antworten würden frohe Neuigkeiten bergen und nun wollte er erst einmal das Wiedersehen mit Ravena genießen – ganz ohne trübselige Gedanken. Oh, wie hatte er sie vermisst, seine kleine freche Maus; wie lange hatte er vergeblich nach ihr gesucht, nach ihr und ihren Eltern? Doch erst als er die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben hatte, brachte ihn der Zufall wieder auf ihre Spur. Das Schicksal schlug manchmal wahrlich verschlungene Wege ein, doch nun konnte er sie endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen, endlich wieder Opfer ihres frechen  Mundwerkes oder ihrer Streiche  werden.  

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie sie ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen abschätzend musterte. Sich seiner heruntergekommenen Erscheinung bewusst werdend lachte er herzhaft. „In Ordnung, spar dir den Kommentar." 

„Ich hab dich ganz schrecklich vermisst, Vilem." Noch immer wollte der Tränenstrom nicht versiegen, sodass ihr glückliches Lachen immer wieder von tiefen Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. 

„Ich hab dich auch ganz schrecklich vermisst. Schließlich bist du meine Lieblingsschwester." 

Sie gab ihm einen gespielt empörten Klaps vor die Brust. „Ich bin deine einzige Schwester." Sie lachte wieder, froh darüber, dass sich manche Dinge niemals änderten.

„Und jetzt lass mich dich mal anschauen, Kleine. Immerhin hab ich dich seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen." Er fasste sie an beiden Schultern und hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, sodass er sie besser betrachten konnte. Und obwohl ihn das, was er sah, unsagbar stolz machte, wurde er von einer unbestimmten Traurigkeit erfasst. Er hatte so viele Jahre ihres Lebens verpasst, während denen sie ganz ohne seine Hilfe erwachsen werden musste. Mit den Fingern seiner rauen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Hand streichelte er sacht ihre Wange. 

„Sieh dich einer an. Als ich gegangen bin, warst du kaum vierzehn Jahre alt und nun bist du zu einer wunderschöne Frau herangewachsen.", plötzlich konnte er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen, „Kein Wunder, dass der Elb sich in dich verliebt hat." Vergnügt beobachtete er, wie seiner kleinen Schwester die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss.   

„Was, woher weißt du?" Noch bevor ihr undeutliches Gestammel einen rechten Sinn ergeben wollte, hatte ihr Bruder auch schon wieder das Wort ergriffen. 

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Robin (Rotkehlchen), eine sehr lange Geschichte." Überrascht ob der Nennung ihres Spitznamens aus Kindertagen sah sie ihrem Bruder wieder in die Augen. Ein versteckter Schmerz darin offenbarte ihr, dass diese Geschichte nicht nur aus schönen Momenten bestand.

„Wir werden euch beide dann mal allein lassen. Ihr habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen." Lediglich am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Siägä und seine Mutter sich taktvoll verabschiedeten. Schließlich führte Ravena ihren Bruder zu einem Sessel vor dem wärmenden Kamin. Sie selbst nahm zu seinen Füßen platz, sich mit ihren Ellbögen auf seine Knie aufstützend. Gebannt betrachtete sie das Spiel der Schatten, die das prasselnde Feuer auf sein Gesicht warf. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er noch beinahe genauso aussah wie damals, als er von ihnen fortgezogen war. Allein seine Augen sprachen von den Schmerzen und Qualen, deren Zeuge er in all den Jahren geworden war, die er womöglich am eigenen Leibe erlitten hatte. Vorsichtig, gerade so, als wäre er nur eine Erscheinung, die verpuffte, kaum dass sie sie berührte, strich sie ihm über die lange Narbe, die quer über seine linke Wange verlief. Wie viele Narben, ob sichtbar oder unsichtbar, er wohl noch mit sich gebracht haben mochte? Aus Angst vor seiner Antwort wagte sie es kaum die Frage zu stellen, die ihr am heißesten auf der Zunge brannte.

„Vilem, was... was geschah mit unseren Brüdern?"

Leise seufzte er auf. Wie hatte er diese Frage gefürchtet, doch nun, da sie gefahrvoll im Raume hing, war er seiner Schwester gegenüber zur Wahrheit verpflichtet – so schwer ihm die Erinnerung auch viel. Er sah in die hoffnungsvollen Augen Ravenas. 

„Efrem und Gabor sind...", er atmete noch einmal tief ein, zögerte eine Antwort hinaus, „... sie sind tot."

„NEIN!" Sie schrie es beinahe heraus, wollte es einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ihr war noch nie bewusst geworden, wie schnell unsagbare Freude in tiefe Trauer umschlagen konnte. An einem einzigen Tag hatte sie einen Bruder gewonnen und zwei verloren. Auch wenn diese Nachricht nicht gänzlich unerwartet kam, fühlte sie den Schmerz doch unbarmherzig auf sich einpeitschen. Durch die grausame Gewissheit wurde nun auch der letzte hoffnungsvolle Strohhalm, ihre Familie jeweils wieder vereint zu sehen, zerstört. Efrem! Gabor! Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

„Wie?", war alles was sie unter tränenerstickter Stimmer hervorbringen konnte. Vilem wurde das Herz schwer. Ihr Kummer betrübte ihn. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht ihr frohere Botschaften überbringen zu können, als die vom Tod ihrer beider Brüder. Selbst nach zwei Jahren bereitete es ihm noch Schwierigkeiten darüber zu sprechen. Er spürte, wie ihm erneut die Tränen in den Augen brannten, doch dieses mal waren es keine Tränen der Freude. Mit einem Seufzer, der sogar das Mitleid der Totengeister geweckt haben würde, setzte er sich zu Ravena auf den Boden und nahm sie in seine Arme, spendete ihr Trost. 

„Efrem ist während einem Gefecht mit den Haradrim gefallen.", begann er schließlich mit belegter Stimme zu berichten, „Gabor kam auf den Pelenorfeldern um. Was aus Tuncay und Vyvyn geworden ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie waren einer anderen Truppe zugeteilt worden. Oh Ravena!", verzweifelt klammerte er sich an seine Schwester, „Ich dachte alle seien tot. Ich kam nach Hause und fand alles zerstört. Niemand war mehr da. Was ist mit unseren Eltern? Sind sie auch...?" Er fürchtete sich das letzte Wort offen auszusprechen. So viele waren gestorben, so viele hatte er sterben gesehen. Er hatte zwei seiner Brüder begraben, hoffentlich würde er nicht auch noch das Grab seiner Eltern vorfinden. 

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht.", ihre Stimme brach, „Bei einem Angriff auf unser Dorf wurde ich von ihnen getrennt. Ich bin mit dem Flüchtlingsstrom nach Rohan gezogen, aber ich hab sie seitdem nicht mehr wieder gesehen."

Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Dann gibt es noch Hoffnung."

„Hoffnung?", ungläubig fuhr Ravena ihren Bruder an, „Welche Hoffnung denn? Efrem und Gabor sind tot! Der Krieg hat alles kaputt gemacht!" Es war ein wütendes Aufgebehren gegen die schrecklichen, aber absehbaren Folgen eines jeden Krieges. Auch wenn ihr Tod im Kampf gegen den dunklen Herrscher nicht vergebens gewesen sein sollte, so änderte es nichts an ihrer Gram.

Vilem lächelte schwach. „Wir haben uns doch auch wieder getroffen, Schwesterchen, oder nicht? Entgegen aller Hoffnungen." Das warf eine weitere Frage, die Ravena, gefangen in ihrer Trauer, bisher noch nicht gestellt hatte. 

„Wie?", aus roten, geschwollenen Augen sah sie ihn an, „Woher wusstest du, wie du mich finden konntest?" Vielleicht würde sie auf diesem Wege ja auch den Rest ihrer Familie wiederfinden können – falls sie denn noch lebten. 

„Nun, das ist wohl nicht gerade meine ruhmreichste Tat." Er grinste schief. Beinahe schien es Ravena, als wäre er peinlich berührt. „Ich habe mich einer Gruppe Banditen angeschlossen."

„Banditen!" Ravena sprang auf. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. „Das warst du! Du hast Legolas und mir geholfen!" Wieder schlug sie ihm gegen die Brust, dieses mal wütend,  „Wieso hast du dann nicht sofort etwas gesagt?"

„Weil alles schnell gehen musste. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr wieder eingefangen werdet, kaum dass ihr frei wart. Also habe ich abgewartet und mich später in der Stadt nach dir erkundigt. Bitte verzeih mir." Er sah sie aus seinen großen grünen Augen an und plötzlich konnte Ravena nicht anders als ihn so fest zu Umarmen, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Wie froh, ja geradezu unsagbar glücklich war sie, dass der Krieg ihr nicht auch noch Vilem genommen hatte. Das Unmögliche war tatsächlich geschehen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder wieder. Etwas, das sie vor einigen Stunden noch nicht einmal im Traume zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen, nicht wissend, ob sie sich im Angesicht der Nachricht vom Tode ihrer Brüder, überhaupt freuen durfte.  

„Ich hab dich lieb Vilem, ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst." Freudestrahlend erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. Endlich hatte er wieder einen Teil seiner Familie gefunden, endlich war er nicht mehr alleine, endlich war er wieder mit seiner kleinen Schwester, seiner Lieblingsschwester, zusammen. 

„Ich dich auch, Robin.", er tupfte ihr einen neckischen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „Und jetzt erklär mir doch bitte mal, was du und dein Elb am helllichten Tag in einem einsamen Wald zu tun hattet?"

Gegen ihren Willen stahl sich der Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihr tränenverhangenes Gesicht.  „Nicht bevor du mir erklärt hast, wie, bei Eru, du auf die absolut blödsinnige Idee kommen konntest, dich einer Gruppe Banditen anzuschließen."  

*~*~*

Geschäftig werkelte Ravena in der Küche des Wirtshauses herum, um das Frühstück für ihren Bruder zu bereiten. Noch immer waren ihre Gefühle gespalten, noch immer gaben sich die Tränen der Trauer und ihr glückliches Lachen die Hand. Ach, wie hatte sie sich danach gesehnt endlich ihre Familie zu wiederzufinden. Jeden Tag hatte sie inbrünstige Gebete in die Welt geschickt, auf dass jemand sie erhören würde. Doch nun, da sie ihren Bruder endlich in die Arme schließen konnte, entpuppte sich das Wiedersehen als bittersüß. So sehr sie sich auch über Vilems Anwesenheit freute, so sehr trauerte sie um Efrem und Gabor. Jedes mal, wenn sie in dieser Nacht mit Vilem gescherzt und den Verlust für einen kurzen Augenblick verdrängt hatte, war sie durch den Schmerz von tausend Stecknadeln, die sich unbarmherzig in ihr Herz bohrten, erneut daran erinnert worden, dass sie mit Efrem und Gabor niemals wieder würde scherzen können. 

In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich Legolas' starke Arme herbei. Sie würden sie so fest halten, dass sie allen Schmerz dieser Welt im Nu vergäße. Wieder auf andere Gedanken gebracht malte sie sich aus, wie Vilem wohl auf Legolas reagieren würde. Sie musste kichern. Von all ihren Brüdern hatte sie zu Vilem stets die engste Bindung gehabt und auch wenn seine Beschützerinstinkte sich mit Siägäs durchaus messen konnten, sagte ihr ihr Gefühl, dass Vilem Legolas wesentlich schneller akzeptieren würde – und das nicht nur, weil sie beinahe die gesamte Nacht von niemand anderem geredet hatte. Sie seufzte. Legolas würde wahrscheinlich erst am Abend wiederkommen und bis dahin galt es nun mal sich zu gedulden. 

„Denkst du schon wieder an deinen Elb?" Als Ravena sich ertappt zu der Stimme herumdrehte, erkannte sie einen amüsiert dreinschauenden Vilem, der bequem am Türrahmen lehnte. 

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Jeder Versuch es zu leugnen scheiterte bereits am Leuchten ihrer Augen – was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt, es dennoch zu tun. Plötzlich konnte sich Vilem ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. Empört stemmte Ravena beide Hände in die Hüften.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich, dann gibt's eben kein Frühstück für dich." Innerlich frohlockte sie. Wie hatte sie diese Sticheleien, all diese Rituale, vermisst. Beinahe ließ es sie die Jahre der Trennung vergessen.

„Verzeih mir, Schwester.", wieder lachte er, „Ich musste nur gerade an das kleine Mädchen denken, dass strikt behauptet hatte sich nie und nimmer zu verlieben und ohne große Mühe jedem Jungen im Dorf eine Tracht Prügel verpassen konnte."

„Ha, das könnte ich heute auch noch!" Stolz reckte sie ihr Kinn nach oben und brachte damit ihren Bruder noch mehr zum lachen.

„Das bezweifele ich nicht eine Sekunde – und trotzdem ist es jemandem gelungen, dein Herz zu erobern."

So leicht wollte Ravena sich nun aber nicht geschlagen geben. „Gar nicht wahr. Ich hab ihn mir geangelt und blaue Flecken hat er von mir auch schon bekommen." Plötzlich mussten sie beide Lachen. Ravena hatte ihm sehr ausführlich beschrieben unter welch verwunderlichen Umständen sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Um genau zu sein hatte sie eigentlich kaum von jemand anderem geredet als Legolas. Legolas hier, Legolas da, Legolas oben, Legolas unten. Sie schien ihn sehr zu lieben und das war alles, was für Vilem zählte. Er dachte an Legolas' Schwur zurück, sie mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen und war plötzlich froh, seine einzige Schwester in sicheren Armen zu wissen.  

„Na komm schon, lass uns frühstücken, ich hab einen Bärenhunger." Den hatte Vilem nach einer schlaflosen Nacht voller Erzählungen wirklich.

„Ach, hast du bei deinen Banditenfreunden etwa nie was zu Essen bekommen?" Ihr Bruder hatte ihr erzählt, dass er in den Wirren nach dem Krieg keine andere Möglichkeit des Überlebens mehr gesehen hatte, als sich diesen Räubern anzuschließen. Ihr Hauptmann war, soweit man das bei Banditen eben sagen konnte, ein gerechter Mann, der sich bemühte, seine Überfälle auf die Wohlhabenden zu beschränken. Und da Vilem seine Entscheidung niemals bedauert zu haben schien, hatte auch sie beschlossen ihrem Bruder zu vertrauen – wenn sie sich die ein oder andere Spitze auch nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Du weißt doch wie Banditen sind, Kleine", er seufzte theatralisch, „die stehlen einem ständig alles vor der Nase weg."

*~*~*

Beschwingten Schrittes wanderte Legolas das kurze Wegstück entlang, das ihn schon bald zu Ravenas Haus führen würde. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte einfach nicht dem Drang widerstehen, ein fröhliches Lied aus seiner Heimat anzustimmen. Schließlich sollte ganze Mittelerde erfahren, dass er der wahrscheinlich glücklichste Elb war, der jemals diese Gefilde durchwandert hatte. Verwundert ob der engelsgleichen Stimme, die da über die weite Flur schallte hielten die Menschen auf den Feldern einen Augenblick inne um ihr zu lauschen. Niemals zuvor war es ihren Leid geprüften Ohren vergönnt gewesen solch einen reinen Klang zu vernehmen – und nie wieder sollten sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Nachdem der Elb an ihnen vorüber gezogen und seine Stimme im sanften Wind verklungen war, schüttelten sie die Köpfe, als suchten sie sich von dem Zauber der fremden Musik zu befreien. Ob es nur Einbildung war? Stillschweigend, aber dennoch seltsam zufrieden wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Noch in vielen Jahren würde man sich an kalten Winterabenden von dem Geist erzählen, der an einem heißen Spätsommernachmittag über die Felder Gadaras gewandelt war und die Menschen mit seinem Zaubergesang erfreut hatte. 

Legolas, der indes nichts von der Wirkung seiner Stimme auf die armen Bauern ahnte, konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder seine Geliebte in den Armen zu halten. Der Stand der Sonne sagte ihm, dass er viel zu früh war. Er seufzte auf. Sicher würde sie noch arbeiten müssen, doch im Schloss hatte ihn nichts mehr halten können. Gimli war schon früh am Morgen aufgebrochen um den gadara'schen Steinmetzen einmal über die Schulter zu schauen und so war niemand mehr da, der ihn von seiner Sehnsucht hätte ablenken können. Trotz alledem verlangsamte er seinen Schritt nicht. Vielleicht würde er ja dennoch einen Blick auf seine Liebste erhaschen können. 

Erwartungsvoll, aber immer darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, umrundete er das Haus. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer als er Ravenas ausgelassenes Lachen vernahm. Er lächelte. Es schien von der Plantage zu kommen, dem Platz, an dem sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten. War es wirklich erst wenige Tage her?  Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er um die Ecke – und das, was er dort sah, ließ augenblicklich das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ersterben. Es war Ravena, in den Armen eines fremden Mannes. Plötzlich war alles in ihm leer, sinnlos. Jedweder Bewegung unfähig beobachtete er das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel.  

Sie spielten fangen, versteckten sich immer wieder hinter den unzähligen Bäumen und lachten dabei so ausgelassen, wie es für gewöhnlich nur kleine Kinder konnten. Legolas war, als spürte er eine Faust, die sich mit festem Schlag in seinen Magen grub und ihm alle Luft zum atmen nahm. Ungeschickt stützte er sich mit seiner rechten Hand an der Wand ab und ballte die linke zu einer Faust, so fest, dass er sich selbst damit Schmerzen bereitete. Er wusste Ravena liebte ihn, nur ihn. Er wusste, sie würde ihn niemals betrügen. Hatte er es nicht in ihren Augen gelesen? Und doch erkannte der Elb eine Bindung zwischen diesen beiden, die er nicht recht zu erfassen wusste – und das bereitete ihm angst. Angst, seine Geliebte an einen anderen zu verlieren. Wer war dieser Mann? So ausgelassen und offen benahm sie sich nicht einmal bei Siägä.

Er sollte sich bemerkbar machen. Vielleicht würde sich des Rätsels Lösung ja dann ganz von alleine herausstellen. Froh, endlich einen Plan zu haben, nahm er sich wieder zusammen. Er musste diesem Kerl seine Gemütslage ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als er aus seiner Ecke hervorkommen wollte sah er, wie Ravena dem Mann um den Hals fiel und beide lachend im Gras landeten.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder bei mir bist, wie hab ich dich vermisst." Für jeden Mensch währen die Worte über diese Distanz hinweg nicht auszumachen gewesen, doch in Legolas' Ohren dröhnten sie lauter als jeder Donnerschlag. Schneller als der Wind hatte er sich abgewandt und war im nahen Wald verschwunden. Mit leerem Kopf rannte er immerzu weiter, nicht auf den Weg achtend, auf den er seine Füße setzte. 

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Ravena die Sache schnell hätte aufklären können – oder hoffte er das nur? So kannte er sich wirklich nicht, so unsicher, so ängstlich, so schwach. Mitten in seinem Lauf hielt er inne. Ja, das war es: Schwäche. Sie war seine Schwäche, so und nicht anders war es. Plötzlich musste er laut lachen. Er hatte in unzähligen Kriegen gekämpft, hatte sich allen möglichen Herausforderrungen gestellt, den gefährlichsten Gegnern – und nun lief er ausgerechnet wegen einer Frau davon! Ob sie wohl wusste, welche Macht sie über ihn besaß? 

Sobald er sie sah, sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, verwirrte sie seinen Verstand, wurde er willenlos, gehörte er ganz und gar ihr. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass er ohne sie an seiner Seite keinen Schlaf mehr finden konnte, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr atmen konnte, unvollkommen war. Ohne sie würde er zugrunde gehen. Er fiel auf die Knie. Nie wieder würde er Ravena in die Augen sehen können. Wie nur hatte er annehmen können, dass sie ihn betröge, ihn hinterging? War er ihrer Liebe überhaupt wert? Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf sein seltsames Verhalten machen, denn schließlich vertraute er ihr. Ihr mehr als jedem anderen Wesen in diesen Gefilden. Seine einzige Entschuldigung war seine Angst, seine Ungewissheit. Die einzige Furcht, die er nun kannte, war die, Ravena zu verlieren. 

Nach einer ganzen Weile schaute er sich um, sich orientierend. Während seiner kopflosen Flucht war es ihm gleich gewesen, wo seine Füße ihn hingetragen hatten. Überrascht erkannte er, dass er sich nun nahe der Straße befand. Als er schließlich dem Waldrand den Rücken zugekehrt hatte streifte sein Blick ein kleines Wirtshaus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße. In seinem Kopf formte sich eine Idee, eine verhängnisvolle Idee. Er wusste es war falsch, doch nie und nimmer wollte und konnte er Ravena so aufgewühlt unter die Augen treten. Wie hätte er ihr sein Verhalten erklären sollen? Herausfinden würde sie es bestimmt – benötigte sie doch nur einen einzigen Blick in seine Augen, um alles über ihn zu erfahren. Unsicheren Schrittes ging er auf den Gasthof zu. Ob er hier wohl etwas Ablenkung würde finden können? Vor der Tür zögerte er kurz, doch dann zog er sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Kapuze seines Unhangs tief ins Gesicht und trat ein. Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit eines ganzen Wirtshauses war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte – oder wollte. 

Als erstes nahm er ein Duftgemisch aus den verschiedensten Ausdünstungen menschlicher Körper wahr, das ihn scheinbar erschlagen wollte. Der Elb fragte sich unweigerlich, vor wie vielen Jahrhunderten in diesem Raum wohl das letzte Mal gelüftet worden war. Dieses Gasthaus stand in keinem Vergleich zu dem reinlichen ‚bellenden Hund', sprach aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht denselben Kundenkreis an. Sein Auftauchen wurde nur hier und da von einem trägen Kopfnicken quittiert. Dankbar ob der ihm zuteil werdenden Gleichgültigkeit durchquerte er den Raum und ließ sich in einer kleinen, versteckten Nische nieder. Während er auf den Wirt wartete, besah er sich unauffällig die anderen Gäste. Allesamt waren sie raue Gesellen, die grölend ihre derben Trinklieder zum Besten gaben. Legolas konnte nicht eine Frau ausmachen. 

„Was darfs denn sein?" Ein geschäftig wirkender, gut genährter Mann war unauffällig vor seinen Tisch getreten. Das braune Haar hing ihm in fettigen Strähnen bis zu den Schultern hinab und zwischen den wenigen Zähnen, die sein Mund noch beherbergte, hafteten die Überreste seiner letzten Mahlzeit. Jeder Elb aus Bruchtal oder Lothlorien hätte wohl unverzüglich angeekelt die Flucht ergriffen, doch für Legolas hatte all dies etwas Vertrautes. Sein Volk lebte in Frieden mit den Menschen vom Langen See Esgaroth und so war er als junger Elb oftmals mit den Flößern gen Seestadt gefahren. 

„Das Stärkste was Ihr anzubieten habt!"

Der Wirt lachte kurz auf. „Das Stärkste? Das könnt ihr haben, Herr, aber ob ihr es auch vertragt? Erst gestern kam eine Weinlieferung aus den großen Gärten von Dorwinion. Dieser Wein haut sogar den stärksten Elben um." Wegen der Kapuze, die Legolas Gesicht in tiefen Schatten hüllte, konnte der Wirt das angedeutete Lächeln des Elben nur mehr erahnen, denn tatsächlich sehen. Der Mann hielt ihn für einen wahrhaftigen Menschen.   

„Umso besser."

Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder der Theke zu, dem geheimnisvollen Mann im grünen Mantel das geforderte liefernd. Solange seine Kunden ihre Zeche begleichen konnten, war es ihm gleich, in welchem Zustand sie sein Haus wieder verließen.

*~*~*

Unruhig ging Ravena auf und ab. Schön längst hatte sie all ihre Arbeiten erledigt, schon längst hätte ein ganz gewisser Elb vor ihrer Tür stehen müssen. Es dunkelte bereits und langsam aber sicher begann sie, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Na, schon Sehnsucht nach dem Liebsten, Schwesterchen?" Lachend trat Vilem in die Stube ein. Er hatte einen wunderschönen, ausgelassenen Tag mit seiner Schwester verlebt und beinahe war es ihm, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. 

„Du", sie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps vor die Brust, „bist still!" In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Vordertür. Unwillkürlich stieß das Mädchen einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. 

„Das wird er sein. Warte du hier." Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie zum Eingang. Ob Legolas ihren Bruder wohl mögen würde? Ob die beiden sich verstehen würden? Nun, es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich sie noch ein letztes Mal ihr Kleid glatt, bevor sie mit einer resoluten Bewegung die Tür öffnete – und sich einem Zwerg gegenüber sah.

„Oh", es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen, „Herr Gimli." Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Eingang hinaus sagte ihr, dass Legolas nicht in der Nähe war. Gimli schien indes das Desinteresse an seiner Person geflissentlich zu ignorieren. 

„Nun, wo ist dieser Halunke von einem Elb?", polterte er sogleich los.

Ravena war sichtlich verwirrt. „Legolas? Ja aber ist er denn nicht bei Euch? Er war den ganzen Tag noch nicht hier." 

„Nicht hier? Wie das? Nachdem ich von einem Ausflug in das Schloss zurückgekehrt bin, war er nicht mehr dort, also nahm ich an er wäre schon längst hier." Nun begann sie, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Wo konnte ihr Liebster nur sein? Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Sie wagte noch nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken.

„Aber wo kann er denn dann stecken?" Ravena gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wusste, Legolas war ein Krieger und konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Doch wenn dem tatsächlich so war, wieso war er dann nicht hier, bei ihr? Auch Gimli war bemüht, dem Mädchen seine aufkommende Unruhe nicht zu zeigen. Für Legolas gab es den ganzen lieben langen Tag kein anderes Thema als Ravena. Ravena hier, Ravena da, so ging das von morgens bis abends und nach Gimlis Wissen gab es für den Elb keinen schöneren Ort als die Arme seiner Geliebten. Wo also steckte er, wenn er weder bei ihr, noch im Schloss war?

„Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist?" Ravenas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es hatte sie wahrlich große Überwindung gekostet, diese Überlegung auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, geschweige denn laut auszusprechen. Gimli nahm sich bereits jetzt vor, Legolas eine ordentliche Standpauke zu halten. Wie konnte er es sich nur herausnehmen, seinem Mädchen solche Sorgen zu bereiten? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art. Aber all seinen eigenen Bedenken zum Trotze bemühte er sich, Ravena gegenüber zuversichtlich zu bleiben.

„Ach was! Er ist ein Elb.", erklärte er gerade so, als sei dies die Wurzel allen Übels, „Die brauchen nur ein Vöglein zwitschern zu hören und schon haben sie alles um sich herum vergessen."

Ravena schien von dieser Erklärung nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Meint Ihr das wirklich?"

Gimli war sich durchaus darüber im klaren, dass diese Begründung nicht eben die glaubwürdigste war, doch aus dem Stehgreif hatte ihm nichts besseres einfallen wollen. „Ja, ja", fuhr er also fort, „glaubt mir, meine Dame. Kaum ist man mit einem von ihnen in einem Wald, kommt man keinen Meter mehr voran. Erst muss dort ein Baum beschaut werden und dann gibt's wieder da eine wunderschöne Blume. Außerdem darf man den Gesang der Vögel nicht vergessen. Er zieht nämlich einen Elb in seinen Bann wie die Sirenen arglose Seefahrer, müsst Ihr wissen. Seht Ihr, das ist alles ganz natürlich." Gimli hoffte, dass das Mädchen der kleinen Schwindelei endlich Glauben schenken möge.

„Also ich weiß nicht." Sie dachte an all die Gelegenheiten zurück, wo sie mit Legolas im Wald gewesen war. Dergleichen war ihr nie aufgefallen. Der einzige Bann, unter dem ihr Liebster gestanden hatte, war der der Liebe. Andererseits musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich nur sehr wenig über sein Volk wusste. Sie seufzte. Sobald Legolas wieder da war, galt es viele Wissenslücken zu füllen. 

„Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr bleibt hier, wehrte Dame, während ich diesen Halunken suchen gehe. Sobald ich ihn dann gefunden habe werde ich bescheid geben. Habt acht und grämt Euch nicht. So schnell geschieht ihm schon nichts." Noch bevor Ravena etwas hätte erwidern, geschweige denn den Zwerg begleiten können, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Just in diesem Moment trat Vilem zu ihr.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Mit Sorgenvollem Gesicht sah das Mädchen zu ihrem großen Bruder auf. Sie seufzte. „Ich habe Angst."

*~*~*

Murrend schritt der Zwerg noch einmal die Straße ab. Verliebte Elben! Da ließ man sie ein einziges Mal alleine und schon hatte man nichts als Schwierigkeiten am Hals. Er seufzte laut auf. Wie hatte er dem Mädchen nur versprechen können Legolas zu suchen? Schließlich war er ein Zwerg und kein Elb, der in tiefster Dunkelheit noch über Meilen hinweg eine Maus ausmachen konnte. Na, dieser Haudegen würde etwas zu hören bekommen! Doch dafür müsste er ihn erst einmal finden. Trotz allen Murrens und Lamentierens kam Gimli nicht umhin, sich ebenfalls große Sorgen über das Ausbleiben seines besten Freundes zu machen. Er sandte ein Stoßgebet zu Aule, auf dass er Legolas bald antreffen möge. 

Nach einer ganzen Weile voller fruchtlosem Rufens erblickten des Zwergs müde Augen den warmen Lichtschein einer nahen Hütte. Voller Hoffnung beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Möglicherweise hatte man dort ja etwas von Legolas gehört – immerhin war er als Elb alles andere als unauffällig. Schon von weitem konnte Gimli das ausgelassene Johlen vieler menschlicher Stimmen vernehmen und je näher er kam, desto mehr sah er sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt, dass es sich bei der Hütte um ein Schankhaus handeln musste. 

Tatsächlich hing neben dem Eingang ein großes Schild in Form eines Bierfasses. Darunter stand mit verzierten Buchstaben „Zum Leckenden Fass" geschrieben. Legolas und Gimli waren schon des öfteren daran vorbeigegangen ohne die Gastwirtschaft näher beachtet zu haben. Auch durch Gimlis Eintreten ließen sich die Männer in ihren Trinkliedern nicht stören. Lediglich der ein oder andere prostete ihm vergnügt zu. Obwohl der Zwerg bezweifelte, seinen Freund hier finden zu können, beschloss er, sich zunächst einmal unter den Gästen umzusehen. Anschließend würde er immer noch unangenehme Fragen stellen können.

Langsam, jeden Mann so unauffällig wie möglich in Augenschein nehmend, durchquerte er den Raum. Nichts. Nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten wie ein Elb aussehen würde. Er seufzte. Ob er Legolas wohl jemals wieder finden würde? Auf der Suche nach dem Wirt des Hauses ließ er seine Augen noch ein weiteres mal durch die Schankstube schweifen. Dabei entdeckte er eine versteckte Nische, die ihm bei seinem Rundgang wohl entgangen sein musste. Doch das interessante daran war nicht die Nische an sich, sondern der Gast, der darin saß. Tief über sein Glas gebeugt, das Gesicht von der Kapuze seines Gewandes größtenteils verdeckt, hätte Gimli ihn nicht wiedererkannt wäre ihm nicht die blattförmige Spange ins Auge gefallen, die seinen Mantel zusammenhielt. 

„Du unverbesserlicher Schwerenöter. Was, bei allen guten Geistern, treibst du hier?", polterte er umgehend los. Forschen Schrittes hatte der Zwerg die kurze Distanz, die ihn noch von Legolas trennte, überwunden. Kritisch fasste Gimli die leere Weinflasche ins Auge, die von der Hand des Elben fest umklammert wurde. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Was, in Aules heiligem Namen, tat Legolas sturzbetrunken in einer Schenke, anstatt bei seiner großen Liebe zu sein? Die Liebe, von der er, wohlgemerkt, ununterbrochen sprach. In diesem Moment hob Legolas schwerfällig den Kopf. Wer veranstaltete da nur solch einen dröhnenden Lärm? Nur langsam wollte sich sein, vom vielen Wein trüb gewordener Blick klären. 

„Gimli?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Krächzen. Nichts war mehr da von der einzigartigen Stimme, die noch am Nachmittag alle Menschen verzaubert hatte. 

„Na, immerhin scheinst du deine Freunde ja noch zu erkennen." In all den Jahren, die der nun schon mit Legolas durch Mittelerde zog, hatte er den Elb nicht ein einziges Mal betrunken gesehen, ja, noch nicht einmal angeheitert. Hätte Gimlis Vater Gloin seinem Sohn nicht die Geschichte seiner Flucht aus den Kerkern Düsterwalds erzählt – er hätte es für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gehalten, dass Elben, diese Meister der Selbstkontrolle, überhaupt betrunken werden konnten. Doch nun saß Legolas hier, ein einziges Häuflein Elend. Was war nur geschehen? Wieder seufzte er. Wenn man einmal nicht aufpasste... Dennoch konnte er sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Hiermit würde er Legolas noch in hundert Jahren aufziehen können. 

„Also? Was ist geschehen?" Gimlis Stimme war die eines strengen Vaters, der beim Rügen keinen Wiederspruch dulden würde. Eine Tatsache, die selbst Legolas in seinem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand noch erkennen konnte.

„Ravena, ich... ich hab sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes gesehen." Die Worte lagen schwer auf seiner Zunge. Er war kaum mehr fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn zu sprechen. Da war es wesentlich bequemer gewesen, sich in seinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen.

„Jetzt schon?" Dieser trockene Kommentar Gimlis ließ Legolas Kopf schneller hochfahren, als gut für ihn wahr. Plötzlich konnte der Zwerg nicht mehr an sich halten. Er brach in solch ein ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter aus, dass die Menschen an den Nebentischen erstaunt inne hielten und zu ihnen herüber sahen. Was auch immer dieser Elb wieder falsch interpretiert haben mochte. Die Sorge Ravenas über sein Ausbleiben war aufrichtig gewesen und, davon einmal abgesehen war das Mädchen so verliebt, dass sie nur Augen für ihren Liebsten hatte. 

„Ach komm schon, Legolas, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Es sei dir versichert, dass sie dich über alles liebt." Angesichts Legolas' Gesicht fühlte sich Gimli an einen begossenen Pudel erinnert, der etwas zu lange im Regen gestanden hatte. 

„Aber ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe." Ächzte der Elb, nicht zugeben wollend, dass er bereits zu der selben Schlussfolgerung gelangt war. 

„Du kennst sie noch keine zwei Wochen Legolas.", Gimlis Tonfall wurde unangenehm belehrend, „Vielleicht war es ein Verwandter oder ein enger Freund."

Verblüfft schaute Legolas den Zwerg an. Er hatte recht! Ihm war es immer, als kenne er sie schon sein gesamtes Leben – und dabei handelte es sich noch nicht einmal um zwei Wochen. Im Grunde wusste er nichts über sie. Er hätte ihm noch nicht einmal ihren Geburtstag nennen können. Wie alt mochte sie sein? Neunzehn? Zwanzig? Er empfand es als schwierig das Alter der Menschen richtig einzuschätzen. „Oh Gimli, wie recht du hast, ich bin ihr ein schlechter Gefährte und ihrer Liebe nicht würdig. Gleich morgen werden ich mich hernieder legen und trostlos dahinscheiden."

Wieder musste Gimli herzlich lachen. Da dachte er wirklich, er kenne diesen Elb in und auswendig und da  schaffte er es doch trotzdem immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Legolas sich auf seine alten Tage noch verlieben würde? „Das, mein Freund, spar dir noch auf, bis ich Aragorn und den Hobbits hiervon erzählt habe." 

Wieder stöhnte Legolas auf, doch dieses mal mehr aus Scham, denn wegen tatsächlicher körperlicher Schmerzen.

„Und jetzt komm, ich bringe dich wieder ins Schloss und dann muss ich auch noch darüber nachdenken, was ich Ravena sagen soll. Bei deiner Dummheit hättest du es wirklich verdient, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit erzähle. Sie macht sich fürchterliche Sorgen um dich." 

„Oh Gimli, ich hab wohl ganz schön Mist gebaut, oder?" Damit stützte er sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischplatte ab und versuchte aufzustehen. Etwas, das er sofort wieder aufgab. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als würden sich in seinem Kopf zwei gigantische Steinriesen einen Spaß daraus machen, sich gegenseitig Felsen zuzuwerfen. Mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ er sich wieder zurück auf seine Bank fallen. All das beobachtete Gimli mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen, mein Freund." Geschickt hatte er Legolas am Arm gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. Trotz Gimlis Stütze konnte der Elb ein Wegknicken seiner Beine nicht verhindern. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf und er befürchtete, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Nun hatte er eine Ahnung, wie Ravena sich nach ihrem kleinen Wetttrinken gefühlt haben musste. Er dankte den Valar dafür, dass nicht sie es war, die ihn gefunden hatte. Was hätte sie wohl von ihm gehalten, wenn sie dieser Schmach beigewohnt hätte? Nachdem sie schließlich den Wirt bezahlt und die Schenke verlassen hatten, machten sie sich Schritt für Schritt auf den Weg in Richtung des Schlosses.

Die frische Luft schien Legolas gut zu tun, denn auch wenn seine Kopfschmerzen nicht recht weichen wollten, so wurde sein Gang doch bald sicherer. Trotzdem wünschte sich Gimli, den Weg so bald als möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Zu seinem großen Leidwesen musste er nämlich die bittere Erfahrung machen, dass betrunkene, in Selbstmitleid zerfließende Elben noch härter zu ertragen waren als verliebte. Legolas' ausschweifendes Wehklagen über seine eigene Unfähigkeit wurde lediglich durch sein schmerzverzehrtes Stöhnen unterbrochen, wenn er über einen Stein oder ein Straßenloch stolperte. Oh, dieser Elb schuldete ihm nun wahrlich eine Menge.

Gimli schickte drei Stoßgebete gen Himmel, als die Lichter Gadaras endlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt waren. Entgegen Legolas' lautstarken Protestes beschleunigte er seine Schritte. So stark Zwerge auch sein mochten, Elben waren, trotz ihres scheinbar leichten Körperbaus, keine Federgewichte.  

Glücklicherweise kamen sie ohne größere Zwischenfälle zum Schloss. Zu dieser Stunde schienen betrunken durch die Straßen ziehende Männer keine Seltenheit zu sein. Als sie endlich den Hof passierten, wunderte Gimli sich über die rege Betriebsamkeit, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch herrschte. Überall wuselten geschäftig wirkende Menschen umher. Hier und da wurde Befehle gebrüllt und Anweisungen gegeben. Er fing einen Stallburschen ab, der gerade im Begriff war ein wahres Prachtexemplar von einem Reitpferd in den Stall zu führen.

„Sag Bursche, was soll diese Betriebsamkeit?" Es hatte noch nie zu Gimlis Stärken gehört, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. 

„Unerwarteter Besuch." Der Junge schien sehr in Eile zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, wer angekommen ist, doch es scheinen wohl ein paar wichtige Persönlichkeiten darunter zu sein. Ich muss jetzt schnell weiter." Damit war er auch schon wieder in der Menge der wild herumschwirrenden Pagen und Diener verschwunden, das Pferd hinter sich herziehend. Gimli fand keine Zeit mehr dazu, sich den Kopf über die Neuankömmlinge zu zermatern, denn neben ihm schien sich Legolas' Zustand wieder zu verschlechtern. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt der Elb sich seinen schönen Kopf. Ohne lange zu Fackeln führte er seinen Freund ins innere des Palastes. Oh, wie er in diesem Moment dessen unendlichen Gänge und riesigen Treppen verfluchte. Bei jeder Stufe war es dem Elb, als wären die Steinriesen in seinem Kopf vom Felsenwerfen zum Kegelspiel übergegangen. Diese Kopfschmerzen würden ihn noch einmal Umbringen. So musste es sich anfühlen zu sterben. 

Aber schließlich waren alle Treppenstufen erklommen und seine Zimmertür in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Kaum war er in seinem Gemach ließ er sich auch schon vor Schmerzen stöhnend in seine weichen Kissen sinken. Doch kaum hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, fühlte er auch schon einen überwältigen Sog nach ihm greifen, der ihn in die Tiefe riss und seinen Schwindel ins unermessliche steigen ließ. Er stöhnte laut auf. Gimli, der gerade dabei war, seinen Freund von dessen Schuhen zu erleichtern, konnte sich ein weiteres schadenfrohes Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. 

„Warte erst bis morgen und du wirst dich noch sehr, sehr viel schlechter fühlen." Wieder hörte man ein gequältes Aufstöhnen von dem Häufchen Elb auf dem Bett kommen. Vielleicht hätte er die Warnungen des Wirtes doch nicht so leichtsinnig in den Wind schlagen sollen.

„So, und jetzt werde ich dich alleine lassen.", er seufzte, „Irgendwie muss ich mir für deine Liebste noch eine Erklärung für deinen prekären Zustand einfallen lassen." 

„Gimli, bitte sag ihr nicht, in welchem Zustand du mich gefunden hast." Die Stimme des Elben war ein einziges Flehen. 

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Damit wandte er sich zum gehen, doch gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt ihn Legolas' Stimme noch einmal zurück.

„Und, Gimli?"

Der Zwerg hielt inne. „Ja?"

„Danke!"

Gimli lachte heimlich in seinen Bart hinein. „Du schuldest mir etwas, Freund." Damit war er entgültig zur Tür hinaus verschwunden. Als er sie hinter sich wieder schloss schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf. 

„Verliebte Elben...sie überraschen einen doch immer wieder aufs neue." In diesem Moment vernahm er hinter sich ein Räuspern. 

„Verliebte Elben?"

Fassungslos wirbelte der Zwerg herum. Das, was er sah, ließ ihm einen gehörigen Schreck in die Knie fahren. Ihm gegenüber stand, in nächtlicher Dunkelheit gehüllt, eine wahrlich imposante Gestalt. Ein Feind? Entsetzt musste Gimli feststellen, dass er nicht einmal einen einfachen Dolch mit sich führte. Just in diesem Augenblick machte der Fremde einen Schritt nach vorn – und tauchte so in das strahlende Licht des Vollmondes ein, der in seiner voll entfalteten Pracht durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster fiel. Sogleich fiel dem Zwerg die Kinnlade herunter. Er hätte alles und jeden erwartet, aber nicht der, den er jetzt vor sich sah. 

„Eure Majestät!" 

*~*~*

Fortsetzung folgt...  

So und jetzt  noch kurz zu euren  reviews *froii* schon wieder so vieles und liebes feedback:) 

_@Stoffpferd: uiuiui so ein großes Lob von der Meisterin höchstpersönlich *knuddel* es freut mich riesig, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat *froihhops*:)_

_@dora: Das freut mich, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt:) Hm, ich denke wenn jemand Unsterbliches mit jemand Sterblichem zusammen ist, dann wird die Frage nach dem Ende automatisch kommen. Vor allem wenn der Unsterbliche weiß, dass der Tod des Sterblichen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch sein eigener ist, was für ein Satz *lol*...und für einen Elb ist das Leben eines Menschen ja nicht viel mehr als ein Wimpernschlag, kann ich mir vorstellen *g* Aber Legolas Gedanken werden nicht immer so düster bleiben:)_

_@mystica: Wow du hast die 17Kapitel alle an einem Tag geschafft? Von sowas bekomm ich immer Migräne *g* Es freut mich natürlich, dass dir auch die Geschichte gefällt:)Aber ich glaube du hast da was klitzekleines missverstanden *g* und zwar ist Vilem ja Ravenas Bruder, weil ihr Vater heißt nämlich Ulfert, oder hab ich mich da irgendwo verschrieben??_

_@Miriel Hm, also wegen dem ‚bösen' Kapitel *hihi* bin ich mir immer noch unsicher. Im Moment tendiere ich ja eher dazu das Kapitel zu zensieren...ich hoffe dann lyncht mich niemand *g*_

_@Murmel: Wow, solche Begeisterungsstürme lassen mich richtig rotwerden * kicher***** dankee:)_

_@Anatiriel: und ich freu mich schon riesig auf eure Fortsetzung:) also immer nur her damit, wenn ihr sie habt *g* _

_@Tanlaith: das freut mich, dass du wieder ins Internet kannst, ich hatte mich nämlich schon gefragt wo du steckst *hihi* danke für dein Feedback:) Ich hab mich auch die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob es zu schnulzig war. Ich find's unheimlich schwer da ne Kurve zu bekommen, aber ich wird mich bemühen es nicht allzu sehr ausarten zu lassen *g*_

_Soo und dann bekommen natürlich auch noch feanen, Calen, Sanctus, Ekki, Dionne und Cherryleen ein riesengroßes Dankeschön:) *euch alle knuddelt bis ihr keine luft mehr bekommt*:) Macht mich doch glücklich und schreibt mir alle wieder ne review, ja?*g*_

_Und drückt mir morgen früh die Daumen, ich schreib 6Stunden Deutscharbeit...hoffentlich hält mein armes Patschehändchen das aus *g*_


	19. Kapitel15 1Teil

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Kapitel 15 

**Teil 1**

„Eure Majestät!" Die Stimme des Zwerges klang etwas schriller als gewöhnlich. „Was... was tut Ihr denn hier?" Schnell überschlug Gimli alle Optionen die ihm nun noch offen blieben. Leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass es derer nicht allzu viele waren. Sein Gegenüber tat derweil die ungebührliche Begrüßung mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ab.

„Danke, es freut mich auch Euch wieder einmal zu begegnen, Herr Zwerg." Erst der strenge Tonfall des Elbenkönigs ließ Gimli wieder seiner Manieren gedenken.

„Ähm, aber natürlich Eure Majestät, verzeiht meine Taktlosigkeit, doch ich bin etwas, nun ja, überrascht, Euch ausgerechnet hier anzutreffen, so fern Eurer Heimat." Mit jedem Wort, das den Weg aus seinem Munde fand, wurde seine Gesichtsfarbe eine Spur röter. Glücklicherweise wurde diese Tatsache vom Mondlicht und dessen Schatten geschickt kaschiert. Wie nur sollte er den König abwimmeln? Auf keinen Fall würde er einen Fuß in Legolas' Gemach setzen dürfen, jedenfalls nicht, solange der Elb sich in diesem misslichen Zustand befand. Innerlich fluchte er laut auf. Was zum Henker hatte Legolas' Vater in Gadara zu suchen?

„Nun, das ist eine längere Geschichte. Doch erwähntet Ihr eben nicht etwas von verliebten Elben?" Am liebsten hätte Gimli sich seine Zunge abgeschnitten. Da hatte er sich aber eine gehörige Suppe eingebrockt. Wie sollte er aus dieser Zwickmühle nur jemals wieder heraus kommen? 

„Sagte ich verliebte Elben? Da habt Ihr Euch bestimmt verhört, mein König." Der Zwerg lachte verlegen auf. Dieser König war ein Elb. Er wusste ebenso gut wie Gimli, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Doch noch bevor er etwas hätte erwidern können setzte der Zwerg wieder zum sprechen an.

„Aber sagt Majestät. Welche Geschäfte führen Euch ausgerechnet in dieses Städtchen?" Gimli war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der König sich so leicht abspeisen lassen würde. Für gewöhnlich war er es gewohnt, eine Antwort auf all seine Fragen zu bekommen – und durchaus dazu in der Lage eine Lüge als solche zu erkennen, wenn er sich denn einer gegenüber sah. Und ganz recht, während seine Augen gänzlich von einem verräterischen Glanz eingenommen wurden, verzog sich sein linker Mundwinkel zu der bloßen Andeutung eines Lächelns. Die Majestät schien aufs höchste belustigt.

„Mir dünkt Ihr wollt mich eher ablenken, als tatsächlich die Beweggründe für mein Handeln zu erfahren." Noch bevor der Zwerg entrüstet seine Einwände gegen diesen zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisenden Vorwurf erheben konnte, winkte der Elbenkönig auch schon beschwichtigend ab. 

„Nun denn. Um genau zu sein haben wir einer Horde Banditen unseren Aufenthalt hier zu verdanken."

Nun war Gimli wirklich überrascht. „Banditen?"

Der König seufzte. „In der tat, Banditen. Eine wahrlich unrühmliche Episode unserer Reise. Seit einiger Zeit unterhält mein Volk Handelsbeziehungen zum südlichen Gondor. Nun bin ich hergereist, um diese Beziehungen noch zu stärken, doch einige Meilen vor der Stadt sahen wir uns gezwungen, eine enge Schlucht zu passieren. Ein tragischer Umstand, den sich die Banditen sehr wohl zu Nutzen machen wussten. Sie erwarteten uns bereits und leider haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit aus dieser Bredouille gesehen, als ihnen all unser Geld und unseren Schmuck zu überlassen."

Plötzlich konnte sich der Zwerg ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Ob es wohl dieselben Banditen waren, mit denen Legolas und Ravena Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten? Wahrscheinlich. Es gab nicht mehr allzu viele Banden, die hierzulande noch ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch dieses mal erinnerte er sich an seine Manieren.

„Aber Euch und Euren Mannen ist doch hoffentlich nichts zugestoßen?" 

„Nein, glücklicherweise hatten sie es lediglich auf unsere Wertsachen abgesehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine entwürdigende Erfahrung, die ich gerne hätte missen mögen." Die trockene Selbstironie des Königs zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Gimlis Lippen. Diese ausgefallene Art des Humors war wirklich nur dem König Düsterwalds zueigen. Manchmal auch Legolas, wenn er denn nicht gerade wegen einem ganz bestimmten Menschenmädchen in Selbstmitleid zerfloss. 

„Also beschlossen wir, entgegen unseren ursprünglichen Reiseplänen, in Gadara halt zu machen. Und nun dürft Ihr einmal raten, was das erste Gerücht besagte, das mir mit Betreten der Stadt zu Ohren gekommen ist.", er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort Gimlis, sondern fuhr unverzüglich fort „Es heißt, ein Elb und ein Zwerg weilen in der Stadt. Nun, da mein Sohn wahrscheinlich der einzige Elb ist, der mit einem Zwerg durch die Lande zieht, bitte zu entschuldigen, kann es sich wohl nur um selbigen handeln. Erfreulicherweise hat sich der Baron als sehr großzügig erwiesen und uns in dieser misslichen Lage Obdach gewährt. Aber nun frage ich mich: wo treibt sich mein Sohn herum, wenn es doch gilt, seinen Vater zu begrüßen?"

Etwas sagte Gimli, dass sich der König dieses Mal nicht so leicht würde ablenken lassen.

„Nun ja, also das ist so..." So sehr er sich auch plagte, ihm wollten einfach nicht die rechten Worte einfallen. In was hatte Legolas ihn da aber auch schon wieder hineingeritten? 

„Ist er gar in diesem Gemach?"

Plötzlich wurde es dem Zwerg unangenehm heiß. Nervös rieb er seine schwitzenden Hände ineinander, ein inbrünstiges Stoßgebet gen Himmel sendend. Er brauchte ein Wunder – und zwar auf der Stelle.

„Ähm... also... Eure Majestät", verlegen druckste Gimli herum, „Euer Sohn ist im Moment wohl etwas... hm, nun ja... unpässlich." Erleichtert atmete der Zwerg aus. Nun war es endlich heraus. Hoffentlich würde sich der Elbenkönig damit zufrieden geben, doch der schien alles andere als geneigt zu sein, sich so oberflächig abspeisen zu lassen. 

„Unpässlich?" Ungläubig zog der König eine Augenbraue hoch, „Ein Elb und unpässlich?" Zu Gimlis großer Überraschung fing der König plötzlich an zu lachen. „Diese Unpässlichkeit meines Sohnes sieht mir doch eher nach einem Damenbesuch aus." 

„Damenbesuch?" Nun war es an Gimli, überrascht nachzufragen. 

„Nun, seine Unpässlichkeit hat in der Tat etwas mit einer Dame zu tun, Eure Majestät." Der Zwerg wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Das war ja nun schließlich noch nicht einmal gelogen. Nun würde sich der König bestimmt zufrieden geben. 

„Dann dürft ihr jetzt zur Seite treten." 

„Wie bitte?", fragte ein völlig entsetzter Gimli, „aber ihr wollt doch bestimmt nicht sogleich in sein Gemach?" 

„Mein Sohn ist ein Elb, Herr Zwerg, und durchaus in der Lage uns zu hören. Nun wird er wohl Zeit genug gehabt haben um sich und seine Dame wieder in einen repräsentablen Zustand zu bringen." Damit schob er Gimli kurzerhand beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Ohne auf den Protest des entrüsteten Zwerges zu achten, betrat er resoluten Schrittes das Gemach. Erstaunt hielt er in der Mitte des Zimmers inne. So sehr er seine kühnen Augen auch anstrengte, in der dunklen Kammer war keine Dame auszumachen. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf ein Häufchen Elend, das er nach einem ungläubigen Blinzeln als seinen Sohn wiedererkannte. Im Nu war er an Legolas' Bett geeilt und wäre ihm nicht das schwere Aroma eines nur allzu bekannten Weines in die Nase gefahren, er hätte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen einzigen Sprössling gemacht. Just in diesem Moment begann das Bündel sich in seinem Bett zu bewegen, einen mitleidserregenden Seufzer ausstoßend.

„Gimli?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Krächzen, „Du bist schon wieder da? Mir war als wärest du gerade erst gegangen. Was hat sie gesagt? Wie geht es Ravena?" 

„Wer ist Ravena?"

Urplötzlich war das Häufchen Elend in die Höhe geschossen, sich schmerzhaft bewusst werdend, dass sein Kopf zu solch schnellen Bewegungen noch nicht in der Verfassung war. Ungläubig starrte er den im Dunkel des Zimmers stehenden Besitzer dieser Stimme an.

„Vater?" Er hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Das waren wesentlich mehr Überraschungen an einem einzigen Tag als er in seinem jetzigen Zustand ertragen konnte.

„Na wenigstens scheinst du deinen eigenen Vater noch zu erkennen, wenn du ihn vor dir siehst." 

„Was, was tut Ihr hier?", fragte Legolas unbeholfen nach, die versteckte Spitze geflissentlich überhörend. 

„Nun, ich dachte mir, wenn mein Sohn es vorzieht mit einem Zwerg durch die Lande zu ziehen, anstatt seinem alten Vater hin und wieder einen Besuch abzustatten, muss es eben am Vater liegen, seinen Sohn aufzusuchen." 

„Oh!" Legolas war keines klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, geschweige denn in der Lage dazu, die Ironie in der Aussage seines Vaters zu erkennen. Erst hatte er sich wegen Ravena völlig betrunken und nun stand auch noch wie aus dem Nichts sein König vor ihm. Legolas' Kopf dröhnte unaufhörlich, sagte ihm immer wieder, dass das alles sicherlich mehr Zufälle waren, als sie an einem Tag geschehen konnten. Wieder hielt er sich den Schmerzenden Kopf, versuchte vergeblich, die kegelnden Steinriesen darin zu einer Pause zu bewegen. Ob sein Vater wohl nur ein Trugbild war, ausgelöst durch sein übermäßiges Frönen am Alkohol? 

Aber dort stand er, majestätisch wie eh und je. Auch wenn nur das nächtliche Himmelszelt das Zimmer erleuchtete, so war seine einnehmende Präsenz doch nicht zu leugnen. Sein goldenes, im Mondschein silbern scheinendes Haar wurde von einer Krone aus Beeren und rotem Laub geziert – ein Vorbote des nun rasch kommenden Herbstes. Legolas starrte ihn wohl so an, wie er einen plötzlich auftauchenden Waldgeist angeschaut hätte.

Plötzlich konnte sich der Elbenkönig eines Lächelns nicht mehr erwähren, froh darüber, endlich wieder seinen Sohn in die Arme schließen zu können. Zwei Jahre hatten sie sich nun nicht mehr gesehen, eine Zeitspanne kaum mehr als ein kurzer Wimpernschlag im ewigen Leben eines Elben und doch – in diesem Moment war er nicht viel mehr als ein liebender Vater, der seinen Sohn vermisst hatte, wohl auch in Sorge um ihn gewesen war. Grazil ließ er sich neben Legolas auf dem Bett nieder, umarmte ihn endlich. Erst dann fasste er seinen Sprössling an beiden Schultern und betrachtete ihn eingehend. 

„Du siehst fürchterlich aus." Der Elbenkönig zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu, ließ sich nichts von seiner Verwunderung anmerken. Nicht ein einziges mal in den annähernd dreitausend Jahren, die sein Sohn nun schon in diesen Gefilden weilte, hatte er ihn in solch einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand gesehen. Nicht einer einzigen Elbe im Düsterwald, in Bruchtal oder Lothlorien war das gelungen, was diese Ravena, wer immer sie auch sein mochte, nun geschafft zu haben schien: Legolas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um seinen Verstand zu bringen. 

„Und du bist betrunken!" Es war eine Feststellung, die keine Wiederworte zuließ. „Streite es nicht ab Sohn, der Geruch des Weines umgibt dich wie eine träge Wolke."

Schuldbewusst senkte Legolas den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Vater, dass ich Euch nicht gebührend empfangen habe." Doch noch während der junge Elb diese Worte sprach, fasst der König ihn sanft, aber bestimmt am Kinn und zwang ihn somit, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu Legolas' großer Überraschung sah er nicht das kleinste Zeichen von Zorn in ihnen, sondern nur unendlich scheinende Güte. 

„Legolas, solange du lebst warst du noch nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, doch nun sehe ich dich betrunken, betrunken vor Verzweiflung wohlgemerkt, in einem düsteren Gemach liegen.", wie aus dem nichts verwandelte sich der eben noch besorgte Blick des Elbenkönig in ein schelmisches Lächeln, „also sie heißt Ravena?"

Mit einem gequälten Seufzer ließ sich Legolas wieder in seine Kissen sinken. 

„Was lässt Euch vermuten, dass ich mich wegen einer Frau und nicht wegen einem nörgelnden Zwerg betrunken habe?"

Dieses mal musste der König ordentlich lachen.

„Weil nur Frauen einem Mann so etwas antun können." Das erste Mal seit der Ankunft des Elbenkönigs gelang es auch Legolas, in dessen herzhaftes Lachen mit einzustimmen. Wie sehr hatte er die vertrauten Momente mit seinem Vater vermisst, die langen Gespräche, seinen weisen Rat – doch für den Moment wog der Wunsch Mittelerde zu erobern, auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen, noch stärker als die heimischen Bande. „Und nebenbei bemerkt, Sohn, wäre der Zwerg der Grund, dann hättest du dich wohl schon längst zu Tode gesoffen." So sehr Thranduil mittlerweile auch gelernt haben mochte, den besten Freund seines Sohnes zu akzeptieren, die ein oder andere Spitze wollte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten lassen. 

„Und nun erzähl mir von ihr. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass hier in Gadara auch Elben leben." Erwartungsvoll sah der König seinen Sohn an. Der allerdings spürte urplötzlich wieder seine Kopfschmerzen mit solcher Kraft auf sich einschlagen, dass es Feanors Hammer nicht hätte besser tun können. Seufzend schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Thranduil, dem die plötzliche Veränderung seines Sohnes natürlich nicht entgangen war, zeigte sich umgehend alarmiert. „Was ist los, Legolas, sprich endlich, bei Eru!"  

„Vater?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, um sich seine folgenden Worte zurecht zulegen. 

„Ja?"

Legolas lächelte seinen König gequält an. „Erinnerst Ihr Euch noch, wie Ihr einmal gesagt habt, dass Ihr mich sogar eine stinkende Orkfrau würdet heiraten lassen, wenn ich denn nur endlich heiraten würde?" 

„Ja." Die Antwort des Elbenkönig kam langsam und bedacht. Was versuchte sein Sohn ihm gerade klar zu machen? Diesen Ausspruch hatte Thranduil in einem allgemeinen Zustand der Resignation gefällt. Für gewöhnlich war es unter Elben üblich schon bald nach dem Erreichen der Mündigkeit im zarten Alter von kaum mehr als hundert Jahren vermählt zu werden, Kinder zu zeugen. Legolas jedoch hatte der Sinn stets nach anderen Dingen gestanden. Galt es doch Abenteuer zu bestehen, die unendlich scheinenden Weiten Mittelerdes für sich zu erobern, sich schlichtweg die Hörner abzustoßen. Es waren Dinge, die ihn letztendlich sich selbst verlieren ließen. Sicher, er hatte unzählige Elbenfrauen beglückt, ihnen den Kopf verdreht, aber die einzige, alles verzehrende Liebe – die Liebe, die seinem rastlosen Herzen wieder eine Heimat, einen sicheren Hafen geboten hätte – war niemals darunter gewesen. Ach, wie würde er sich mit seinem Sohn freuen, sollte er endlich sein Glück, ja seinen Frieden gefunden haben.

Doch wieso zögerte er nun? Thranduil hatte niemals eine Standesgemäße Heirat von seinem Sohn verlangt. Er hatte Legolas wie jeden anderen Elb in seinem Waldlandreich erziehen lassen, ihm dementsprechend auch die freie Wahl seiner Braut gewährt. Plötzlich stahl sich ein vollkommen absurder Gedanke in seinen Kopf.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, eine Orkfrau zu heiraten?" Angesichts des langvermissten, trockenen Humors seines Vaters blieb Legolas nichts weiter übrig als schallend zu Lachen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ihm so nah wie schon seit langen Zeiten nicht mehr.

„Nun, Vater, Ihr werdet froh sein zu hören, dass es keine Orkfrau ist, die ich zu ehelichen gedenke." 

„Aber eine Elbenfrau ist es auch nicht?" Thranduils Stimme war leise, kaum mehr ein Hauch. Sie war es, die Legolas wieder ernst werden ließ, seinen Vater auf das vorzubereiten suchte, das nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Des Elbenkönigs letzte Hoffnung verflog, wie eine Pusteblume im aufkommenden Wind, als er seinen Sohn schließlich nicken sah.

„Sie ist ein Mensch."

„Ein Mensch." Wie in Trance wiederholte er die Worte seines Sohnes immer und immer wieder, wollte sich ihrer vollen Tragweite nicht bewusst werden. Gleichsam jedem anderen Elb wusste auch der König von Eryn Lasgalen um die Gefahren, die eine Verbindung zwischen Elben und Menschen mit sich brachte. Wenn sein Sohn dieses Mädchen aufrichtig und mit ganzem Herzen liebte, so war er verloren. Auf ewig an sie gebunden würde er ihr in den unausweichlichen Tod folgen und die Unendlichkeit in Mandos Hallen fristen. Er würde dazu verdammt sein bis ans Ende aller Tage ihren Verlust zu beklagen, denn der Tod hatte für die Völker der Menschen und Elben unterschiedliche Konsequenzen: So würden die Elben auf ewig an Mittelerde gebunden bleiben, während die Menschen an einen Ort entschwanden, der nur Eru allein bekannt war. 

„Du weißt, was das für dich bedeutet, mein Sohn." Er sah Legolas lange in die Augen, hoffte inbrünstig auf ein Zeichen von Wankelmut, von Unentschlossenheit, doch alles, was er entdecken konnte, war grausame Determiniertheit.

Schließlich nickte Legolas. „Ich weiß es, doch für sie zu sterben wird niemals ein Opfer für mich bedeuten, denn ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben."

Plötzlich fühlte sich Thranduil unermesslich alt. In den Augen der Menschen mochte er kaum älter als sein Sohn wirken, doch in diesem Moment schien ihn die schwere Last unzähliger Jahrhunderte schier zu erdrücken, schienen die Mühlen der Zeit für seine Unsterblichkeit ihren Tribut zu fordern. Es mutete ihm nicht richtig an, den leiblichen Sohn vor seiner eigenen Zeit gehen zu sehen – den Sohn gehen zu sehen und selbst zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. Doch am Ende suchte man sich nicht aus, wen man liebte und so würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die Entscheidung seines Sohnes zu akzeptieren. 

„So sei es denn." Thranduils Seufzen hätte wohl selbst das Mitleid der Toten erweckt, wenn es bis zu ihren Gräbern vorgedrungen wäre.

*~*~*

Gimli war gerade im Begriff gewesen anzuklopfen, als die Tür kraftvoll aufgerissen wurde. Überrascht sah er sich dem Sorgenvollen Gesicht Ravenas gegenüber. Sie musste die gesamte Zeit am Fenster seine Rückkehr erwartet haben. 

„Endlich!" Noch bevor sie es hätte verhindern können hatte sich auch schon ein Seufzer der Erleichterung seinen Weg über ihre Lippen gebahnt. Erst als sie bemerkte, dass Legolas noch immer nicht bei dem Zwerg war, begann wieder die Anspannung von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. „Was ist geschehen, wo ist er? Ihr habt ihn doch gefunden? Sagt mir, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt!" Das einzige, was sie in den letzten Stunden getan hatte, war warten. Warten, und alle übrigen mit ihrer Rastlosigkeit zur Verzweiflung bringen. Schließlich hatte sie sich hinter dem kleinen Fenster gleich neben der Tür postiert, unentwegt Ausschau gehalten. Selbst ihr Bruder und Siägä hatte es nicht gelingen wollen, sie etwas von ihrer Sorge abzulenken.  

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden."

Ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass der Zwerg weiter sprechen würde, doch zu Ravenas immer größer werdendem Unwillen schien ihm der Sinn nicht nach vielen Worten zu stehen. „Und? Wo zur Hölle ist er jetzt?"

Gimli zuckte bei Ravenas rüder Wortwahl sichtlich zusammen, seine schweißnassen Hände zeugten von seiner ungeheuren Nervosität. Sicher würde sie über Legolas' dummes Verhalten erzürnt sein, sollte er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Doch für den Moment wollte dem Zwerg leider keine passende Ausrede für dessen miserablen Zustand einfallen. Plötzlich sah er Ravena erbleichen, sah, wie sie sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen abstützte und ihn mit weiten Augen anblickte.

„Er ist doch nicht verletzt oder, oder gar schlimmer?" Sie wagte es nicht, ihre schlimmste Befürchtung in Worte zu kleiden, wagte es nicht einmal, sie überhaupt ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen. Dennoch konnte sie sich dem Zugriff einer kalten Hand nicht erwähren. Der Hand, die sich bereits beim bloßen Gedanken an einen möglichen Verlust des Geliebten um ihren Hals schloss, ihr sämtliche Luft zum atmen raubte. Plötzlich wurde Gimli wütend. Wütend auf Legolas, der an all ihren Sorgen schuld war. Hatte dieser Schwachkopf von einem Elb denn nicht erkennen können, wie tief ihre Liebe zu ihm reichte? Mitleidig sah er sie an.

„Nein, nein.", versicherte er also immer wieder, „Der Herr Elb weilt noch unter uns – obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich ihm am liebsten um seinen schönen Kopf kürzer machen würde, oder wenigstens seinen Hintern versohlen wollte."

Nun verstand Ravena gar nichts mehr. Wenn ihr Liebster also wohlauf war, wieso stand er dann nicht hier neben dem Zwerg, und was hatten diese seltsamen Wünsche Gimlis für einen Grund? Sie seufzte lauf auf.

„Aber wenn er noch lebt, wieso ist er dann nicht hier? Gimli, sagt es mir, will er mich nicht mehr sehen?" Noch während sie diese Worte sprach wusste sie bereits, wie absurd diese Frage eigentlich klang. Legolas liebte sie, hatte sie es nicht in seinen Augen gelesen? Dennoch begannen wieder die alten Zweifel an ihr zu nagen. Er war so schön, so stark, so perfekt und sie? Sie war nur ein Mensch, unbedeutend und klein. Konnte er es sich vielleicht anders überlegt haben? Ihre Verbindung war noch so neu, so zerbrechlich wie eine gerade erblühte Blume.

Plötzlich stöhnte Gimli laut und resignierend auf. „Jetzt fangt Ihr BITTE nicht auch noch so an, ein liebeskranker Elb reicht voll und ganz." Wie um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen verschränkte er die Arme resolut vor der Brust. Wieder seufzte er. „Was würdet ihr beide nur ohne mich tun?"

Auch wenn Ravena seinen Worten noch immer keinen rechten Sinn verleihen konnte, wurde sie wie aus dem Nichts von einem starken Gefühl der Rührung für diesen kleinen Mann ergriffen. Trotz seiner ständigen Sticheleien und Indiskretionen hatte er schon so viel für sie und Legolas getan – wohl mehr, als sie ihm jemals würde zurückgeben können. Einem Impuls folgend kniete sie sich schließlich auf den Boden nieder und umarmte den völlig verdutzten Gimli aufs stürmischste. 

„Danke, für alles."

Der überrumpelte Zwerg wusste indes nicht recht, wie ihm geschah. Verlegen versuchte er seine Würde zu erhalten. Dieses Mädchen verstehe nun mal wer wolle. „Ist ja schon gut, Ravena, ist ja schon gut."  Er klopfte ihr versöhnlich auf die Schulter. „Und nun lass mich wieder los. Stell dir nur mal vor, Legolas würde uns so sehen. Er würde eifersüchtig werden und sich in der nächsten Taverne fürchterlich betrinken."

Das brachte das Mädchen wieder zum Lachen. Vergnügt entließ sie den Zwerg aus ihrer Umarmung und platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss mitten auf seine Nase. Wieder einmal pries Gimli die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Für den Moment hätten seine runden Wangen dem kräftigen Rot von Ravenas Haaren wohl alle Ehre gemacht. Er glaubte langsam eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, wieso es diesem Mädchen immer wieder gelang, alle Menschen um sie herum mit ihrem einzigartigem Wesen für sich einzunehmen.  

Ravena beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Zwerg verlegen mit seinen Füßen scharrte. Ihr neuer Freund schien sich bei solch überschwänglichen Gefühlsausbrüchen nicht wohl zu fühlen – schließlich hätte ja jemand bemerken können, dass er nicht notwendigerweise immer nur der vor sich hin grummelnde Zwerg war, den Fremde leichtfertig in ihm vermuteten. 

„Ich denke Legolas würde wissen, dass er mir vertrauen kann."

Urplötzlich wurde Gimli von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf sein pausbäckiges Gesicht. Und wie er das würde. Er musste an Legolas denken, wie er mit den Nachwehen des Alkohols in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Hoffentlich nahm dessen Vater ihn nun nicht zu sehr in die Mangel. Gleich nachdem der Elbenkönig auf so rüde Art und Weise den Eintritt in die Gemächer seines Sohnes gefordert hatte, war Gimli sehr darum bemüht gewesen, sich schnellst möglich zu entfernen. Vater und Sohn hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und Legolas hatte seinem König einige schmerzliche Nachrichten beizubringen. In solchen Situationen war er immer wieder aufs neue froh darüber, nicht die schwere Bürde der Unsterblichkeit tragen zu müssen. 

„Und nun Gimli", Ravena wurde wieder ernst, „erkläre mir endlich, was mit Legolas geschehen ist."

Das brachte auch den Zwerg wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück. Legolas! Was sollte er Ravena jetzt nur erzählen? Sicherlich würde sie fürchterlich enttäuscht sein, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde. „Nun, also das ist so: Legolas ist im Moment, nun ja, sozusagen verhindert."

Ungläubig lauschte Ravena dem undeutlichem Gestammel des Zwerges. „Verhindert?", hakte sie also nach, eine Augenbraue streng in die Höhe ziehend. Hier war eindeutig etwas im Busch. Etwas, das sich bereits auf hundert Meilen riechen ließ, doch sie war in keiner Weise gewillt, sich nun auf ein solches Spiel einzulassen. Dafür hatte sie sich an diesem Abend schon viel zu viele Sorgen gemacht, sich zu sehr nach ihrem ausbleibendem Liebsten verzehrt. „Wenn er verhindert ist, werden wir ihn eben aufsuchen."

„Nein, nein, dass ist überhaupt nicht notwendig", beeilte sich Gimli rasch zu versichern. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag rann ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn, suchte er händeringend nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für etwas so absurdes wie einen betrunkenen Elben. Er fühlte sich genauso unwohl wie einige Stunden vorher, als er noch dem Elbenkönig hatte Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. „Er, ähm, ist wohl nur etwas unpässlich, sozusagen, krank vielleicht, ein bisschen?" 

„Krank? Unpässlich? Ein Elb? Gimli, das ist eine ziemlich schwache Ausrede, oder nicht?" Sich ertappt fühlend spürte der Zwerg wieder einmal die Röte, die ihm ungefragt in die Wangen schoss. Doch noch bevor er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung hätte hervorbringen können, hatte Ravena auch schon wieder das Wort ergriffen. „Gimli, ganz offensichtlich willst du mir nicht sagen, was mit Legolas geschehen ist und ich werde dich nicht weiter drängen, aber ich bin nicht dumm! Ich habe den ganzen Tag auf einen Elb gewartet, der nicht kam, mir fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht und mir die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt. Ich verlange jetzt, dass du mich zu ihm bringst! Sofort! Dann kann er mir selbst erklären was geschehen ist, denn das etwas nicht stimmt kann ich auf hundert Meilen riechen."

Schließlich gab der Zwerg es auf. Sollte Legolas es ihr tatsächlich selbst sagen – er hatte sein bestes gegeben. Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Also gut, dann komm eben mit, aber sag hinterher nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."   

Mit einem triumphierendem Lächeln warf sie sich ihren – Legolas' – Mantel über die Schultern, sog den betörenden Geruch ihres Geliebten in sich hinein, der noch immer daran haftete, wie eine nie verwelken wollende Blume. Versonnen erinnerte sie sich, unter welch peinlichen Umständen sie ihn damals bekommen hatte. Was sie wohl jetzt tun würde, sollte er sie noch einmal beim baden erwischen? Ihre ganz und gar nicht züchtigen Gedanken ließen sie laut kichern – und ihr wohl auch ein wenig die Hitze in die Wangen steigen. Gimli, dem Ravenas Stimmungswechsel natürlich nicht entgangen war, verdrehte scheinbar schockiert die Augen. 

„Meine Dame, können wir uns dann bitte auf den Weg machen?" 

„Na, ist dein Liebster endlich aufgetaucht?"

Überrascht sog Gimli die Luft ein. An der Tür war ein fremder Mann erschienen, der Ravena ungeniert in den Arm nahm. In dem spärlichen Licht, das aus dem Hausflur nach draußen trat, konnte der Zwerg lediglich dessen schemenhafte Konturen erkennen. Er schien ihm sehr groß für einen Mensch zu sein. Dies also war der dubiose Herr, mit dem Legolas sein Mädchen im Flagranti erwischt haben wollte. Ob sein Freund vielleicht doch recht gehabt haben könnte? Aber diesen Gedanken verbannte er sofort wieder aus seinem Geist. Ravenas Sorgen wahren ehrlich und aufrichtig gewesen. Doch nichts desto trotz kam der Zwerg nicht umhin anzumerken, dass die beiden sich ganz offensichtlich sehr nahe standen. 

„Nein, Vilem, aber Gimli wird mich jetzt zu ihm führen." Damit wandte sie sich wieder an den Zwerg, lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Gimli, darf ich dir meinen Bruder Vilem vorstellen?" 

„Dein Bruder?" Zum großen Erstaunen aller brach der Zwerg plötzlich in einen unerhörten Lachanfall aus. „Bruder!" Nur schwer konnte er sich wieder einbekommen, seine Würde zurückerlangen. Dieser Held von einem Elb war eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder gewesen! Na, wenn das keine unterhaltsame Anekdote abgäbe würde Gimli auch nicht mehr weiter wissen. Insgeheim freute er sich schon diebisch darauf, sie Aragorn und den Hobbits zum besten geben zu können. Ihr Bruder! Hoffentlich würde er Legolas' Gesicht sehen können, wenn er es erfuhr – allein das wäre Belohnung genug für all die Mühen, die dieser Tag mit sich gebracht hatte. 

„Ja, mein Bruder", erwiderte Ravena, angesichts des merkwürdigen Verhalten ihres neuen Freundes mehr als nur etwas verwirrt. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Gimli bemühte sich sichtlich, wenn auch nur mit halbem Erfolg, wieder seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. „Nein, Nein, alles in bester Ordnung." Er wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Alles in bester Ordnung", wiederholte er grinsend, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend, denn zu Ravena oder ihrem Bruder. Doch plötzlich kam Gimli ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn.

„Aber sagtest du nicht einmal, all deine Brüder seien verschollen?"

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht. Mittlerweile wusste sie über das Verbleiben von drei der fünf bescheid. Zwei waren tot, einer war am leben. Eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung dazu das plötzliche Auftauchen ihres Bruders zu erklären, mahnte sie in resolutem Ton zum Aufbruch.

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich werde sie erzählen, sobald ich Legolas gesehen habe. Und nun lass uns endlich gehen." 

„Willst du, dass ich mitkomme?" Ravenas Bruder klang besorgt. „Ich will nicht, dass dir des Nachts auf dem Heimweg etwas zustößt." 

„Seid unbesorgt, ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr nichts geschieht." Unbewusst baute Gimli sich zu seiner gesamten Größe auf, sein Versprechen durch seine Körpersprache unterstützend. 

„In Ordnung, dann vertraue ich euch meine Schwester an, Herr Zwerg." Vilem hatte genug Zwerge kämpfen gesehen, um zu wissen, dass sie wesentlich gefährlicher sein konnten, als mancher Mensch der sich Krieger nannte, und war der festen Überzeugung, diesem hier trauen zu können. Ravena stieß indes einen unwilligen Seufzer aus.

„Vilem, fang jetzt nicht auch noch so an wie Siägä! Ein überbesorgter Beschützer reicht voll und ganz." Der junge Mann quittierte das empörte Schnauben seiner Schwester mit einem amüsierten Lachen. Sie hatte ihm von der Bruderrolle erzählt, die Siägä für Ravena übernommen hatte. Etwas, wofür er mehr als nur dankbar war – war es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass sich seine Schwester nicht gänzlich ohne eine schützende Familie durchs Leben hatte schlagen müssen. 

„Und nun lass uns gehen, Gimli." Nachdem sie ihrem Bruder einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, war sie auch schon mit dem Zwerg im Dunkel der Nach entschwunden. Mit einem Seufzer schloss Vilem wieder die Tür hinter sich. Da ging sie hin zu ihrem Geliebten. Es schien, als würde seine kleine Schwester tatsächlich erwachsen sein. So viele Jahre waren ins Land gezogen bevor es ihm vergönnt gewesen war, sie wieder zu sehen. Und obwohl er sich darüber über alle Maßen freute, stimmte es ihn traurig, soviel von ihrem Leben verpasst zu haben. Nun, dann würde er eben Siägä ausfragen müssen. Grinsend machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Jungen.

*~*~*


	20. Kapitel15 2Teil

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel1

**Kapitel 15**

**Teil 2**

Mit offenem Munde folgte Ravena dem Zwerg durch die weiten Gänge des Gadara'schen Stadtschlosses, immer darum bemüht, ihren Führer nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Erst zweimal in ihrem Leben war es ihr vergönnt gewesen einen Fuß in diese Hallen zu setzen und stets war sie von ihrer Größe erschlagen worden. Doch diese beiden Male verblassten angesichts der Szenerie, der sie sich jetzt gegenüber sah. Die Fackeln entlang der unendlich scheinenden Wände waren zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde bereits erloschen, sodass ihr Weg lediglich vom fahlen Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Beinahe schien es, als würden sich jeden Augenblick die Geister längst vergangener Zeiten aus den Ritzen dieses alten Gemäuers hervorwagen, dessen Bewohner mit ihrem Spuk in Angst und Schrecken versetzend. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wies sich Ravena selbst zurecht. Welch törichte Gedanken. Sicherlich war sie nur aufgeregt, weil sie schon bald Legolas wiedersehen und damit auch endlich den Grund für sein Ausbleiben erfahren würde.

Plötzlich blieb der Zwerg so abrupt stehen, dass sie beinahe in ihn hinein gerannt wäre. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade erst aus einem tiefen Schlummer erwacht. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie vor einer großen Holztür zum stehen gekommen waren. Einer Tür, wie es sie mit ihren verzierenden Ornamenten scheinbar unzählige Male in diesen Hallen gab. Und für Ravena wäre wohl auch diese hier nur eine unter vielen geblieben, unbeachtet an ihr vorrübergezogen, hätte sich ihrer nicht eine Ahnung davon bemächtigt, wer sich dahinter befand. Wie um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen deutete der Zwerg auf den Eingang.

„Das sind seine Gemächer. Geht einfach hinein." 

„Einfach so?"

Plötzlich musste Gimli lächeln. „Ja, einfach so, Ravena." Die für diesen Trakt zuständige Wache hatte ihm versichert, dass der Elbenkönig schon vor einiger Zeit aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes entschwunden war. Von einem betrunkenem Elb also einmal abgesehen, würde es für das Mädchen keine unangenehmen Überraschungen bergen. Gimli selbst hatte Ravena noch nichts von Thranduils Besuch erzählt – wusste er doch nicht, wie Legolas' Pläne für die Zukunft aussahen. Das sollte sein werter Freund nun selbst regeln.   

„Also gut, dann gehe ich jetzt hinein." Damit wandte sie sich endgültig der Tür zu. Was sie darin wohl erwarten würde? Doch noch bevor sich ihr Zögern in einen Impuls zur Flucht hätte verwandeln können, war die Klinke auch schon heruntergedrückt. Nicht ohne ein letztes Mal tief Luft zu holen schlüpfte sie schließlich durch den engen Spalt, den sie für sich geöffnet hatte – immer darauf bedacht in diesen gespenstigen Hallen so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. 

Als hinter ihr die Tür wieder in ihr Schloss fiel, umfing sie schwarze Nacht. Während sich ihre Augen mit der tiefen Dunkelheit vertraut machten, fragte sie sich, ob sich Gimli nicht vielleicht doch geirrt haben könnte. Noch nicht einmal die winzigste Kerze brachte Licht in dieses Dunkel, ließ auf ein bewohntes Zimmer schließen. Vielleicht war Legolas ja gar nicht hier? Doch gerade als sie diese Überlegung zuende gedacht hatte, war es ihr, als hörte sie etwas rascheln. Angespannt spitzte sie die Ohren. Tatsächlich, da war es wieder. Sie war also nicht die einzige Person in diesem Zimmer.

„Vater? Bist du schon wieder zurück?" Die Stimme klang unsicher, beinahe gebrochen, doch sie barg noch genug von ihrem starken Elb in sich, um sie als Legolas' ausmachen zu können. 

„Legolas?" So schnell wie ihr begrenztes Sichtfeld es erlaubte, stolperte sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Erst einem faul im Weg herumstehendem Stuhl wollte es gelingen, sie zu bremsen.

„Autsch! Autsch! Autsch!" Der stechende Schmerz in ihrem rechten Knie, sowie der Schock ob des plötzlich aufgetauchten Hindernisses ließen sie lauter aufschreien, als es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre. Unwillkürlich zog sie das hämmernde Gelenk zu ihrem Körper heran und hüpfte wild auf einem Beim herum. 

„Ravena?" In seiner Stimme vereinten sich Besorgnis und Unglauben. Weilte er denn noch im Land der Träume, dass er wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich den Ruf seines Engels vernahm? 

„Legolas!" Nachdem sie den feindlichen Stuhl kurzerhand weit von sich gestoßen hatte, beeilte sie sich, die wenigen Schritte zu ihrem Geliebten so schnell als möglich zu überwinden. Hätte sie Ruhe bewart, wäre sie vielleicht noch in der Lage gewesen die Schuhe auszumachen, bevor sie darüber stolperte. So aber wurde ihr freier Fall erst wieder von einer harten Bettkante gedrosselt.

„Autsch!" Doch sämtlicher Schmerz, alle aufkeimenden Flüche waren in dem Augenblick vergessen, als sie seine Hände auf ihrer Taille spürte. Fühlte, wie er sein Gesicht in ihrem Bauch vergrub, ihren Geruch in sich einsog. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfloh ihren Lippen.

„Legolas." Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm auf das Bett ziehen, sich in seiner Umarmung gefangen nehmen. 

„Du bist da, Melamin." Immer und immer wieder strich sie ihm sacht durchs Haar, hauchte zärtliche Küsse auf sein Haupt. 

„Aber ja." Sie wiegte ihn, versuchte ihn mit sanftem Einerlei zu beruhigen, die tobenden Wellen in seinem erschütterten Geist wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Welch grässlicher Sturm mochte ihn nur so aufgewühlt haben?  

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren." Nun brach seine Stimme wirklich, ließ all die Qualen erahnen, die er in den vergangen Stunden zu erleiden hatte. 

„Mich verloren? Aber wieso?" Legolas' Verhalten machte ihr Angst. Das war nicht ihr starker Elb, der immer über allen Dingen zu stehen schien, der jedweder Lebenslage gewachsen war. Was nur mochte ihm wiederfahren sein, dass er sich nun an sie klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an das rettende Boot? „So sprich doch!" 

Endlich richtete er sich auf und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Entzückt stellte er fest, dass sich Luna in diesen reinen Wassern so klar spiegelte, wie auf der schimmernden Meeresoberfläche. Plötzlich sah er sich an die Kulisse ihres ersten wirklichen Kusses zurück versetzt, an die Nacht in der er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, sich aus freiem Willen an sie gebunden hatte. Als hätte Ravena genau die selben Gedanken gehabt, tastete sie im Dunkel der Nacht mit ihren weichen Lippen nach den seinen, forschte nach diesen wundersamen Kathedralen, die es vermochten sie immerfort in ungeahnte Höhen zu katapultieren. Als ihre Suche schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt wurde, schenkte sie ihm einen innigen Kuss. Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch – gleich einem Seidentuch, das, vom Kind der Winde in die Lüfte empor gehoben, auf dem Weg zum Himmel seine Haut liebkosen mochte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwanden ihm alle Sinne, wurde er von seiner Liebe für sie übermannt. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, wie er so abgrundtief dumm hatte sein können, so schrecklich geistesarm, sie in seiner grenzenlosen Eifersucht einer Affäre zu verdächtigen. War sie nicht hier? Küsste sie ihn nicht just in diesem Augenblick? Liebkoste sie ihn nicht mit einer Hingabe, die er unter sämtlichen Wesen Mittelerdes wahrlich als letzter verdient hätte? Wie nur sollte er das jemals wieder gut machen?

„Es tut mir so leid, Ravena." Er spürte mehr ihre Überraschung, als dass er sie tatsächlich sah. Selbst er hatte mittlerweile Schwierigkeiten, mehr als nur undeutliche Schemen auszumachen. Lediglich die Augen seiner Geliebten strahlten noch, das Mondlicht reflektierend, in ungebrochenem Glanze, dienten ihm als Anker in dieser gesichtslosen Dunkelheit. „Ich habe deine Liebe nicht verdient."

„Was für einen Unsinn, natürlich hast du meine Liebe verdient!" So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte seinen Worten einfach keinen rechten Sinn verleihen. „Wo warst du heute gewesen – was tut dir leid, Legolas?" Noch immer war ihre Stimme durchwirkt von Güte und Zärtlichkeit. Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er sie plötzlich kichern. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dich in einer Schenke betrunken hast, weil ich Gimli umarmt habe." Unverzüglich fuhr er hoch. Ihm war, als hätte sie ihm gerade eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Wenn sie wüsste, wie nah sie damit der Wahrheit gekommen war. Natürlich war auch dem Mädchen die plötzliche Anspannung in Legolas' Körper nicht verborgen geblieben. 

„Legolas! Du hast dich nicht wirklich in einer Schenke betrunken, weil ich Gimli umarmt habe, oder?" Ihr Stimme klang nun schärfer, drängender. Unglaube bemächtigte sich ihrer. 

„Es war nicht wegen Gimli." Betreten schaute er zu Boden, suchte etwas, was er in der Dunkelheit nicht finden konnte. Nun war es heraus. Er erwartete sein Urteil. Ravena indes glaubte endlich den wahren Grund für Legolas' seltsames Verhalten erraten zu haben. 

„Du hast mich mit Vilem gesehen." Natürlich, das war die Lösung! Er musste ihr zwangloses Spiel als den Tanz zweier Liebender missgedeutet haben und einfach davon gerannt sein. Sprachlosigkeit, Verblüffung, aber auch jähes Verstehen übermannten sie, ließen sie nicht sofort reagieren. 

„Wenn das sein Name ist." Konnte sie da etwa immer noch einen Funken Eifersucht heraushören? „Es tut mir so leid, Ravena, ich war so dumm, so schrecklich dumm. Ich weiß doch, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Aber, aber ich hatte plötzlich fürchterliche Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich brauche dich doch so sehr." Sein Plädoyer sprudelte förmlich aus ihm heraus, offenbarte ein weiteres Mal die ganze bandbreite seiner Verzweiflung.  

Das Mädchen wusste nun nicht, ob sie wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte. Wütend, weil dieser Narr von einem Elb wirklich geglaubt hatte, sie könne ihn hintergehen, aber amüsiert, weil der Auslöser für seine Eifersucht ausgerechnet ihr eigener Bruder war – von dem Legolas zugegebenermaßen noch nichts wusste. Schließlich kam sie nicht umhin anzumerken, dass auch sie zeitweise an den Gefühlen des Elben gezweifelt hatte. Es schien ihr immer noch unbegreiflich, dass er unter all den Frauen seines schönen Volkes ausgerechnet sie, einen Menschen, gewählt hatte. Wie plump musste sie doch neben ihm wirken. Umso beruhigender war es  für sie zu wissen, dass es Legolas allem Anschein nach nicht viel anders erging. 

Plötzlich stöhnte ihr Liebster bitter auf und griff nach seinem hämmernden Kopf. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden in Verbindung mit seinem überhöhten Alkoholkonsum waren definitiv zu viel für einen Tag. Auch Ravena schien sich jäh ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem ein oder anderen Tropen guten Weines zu erinnern. Dieses Missverständnis und seine Folgen musste ihn wohl sehr mitgenommen haben. Nach einem kurzen Moment weiteren Zögerns gewann schließlich ihre schalkhafte Ader die Oberhand über sie. Der Elb mochte seinen Ohren kaum trauen, als er seine Geliebte plötzlich herzhaft Lachen hörte. Die Überraschung stand ihm geradezu in seine Stimme geschrieben – als er sie denn endlich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Du bist mir nicht böse, Melamin?" Die Hoffnung war wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt, ließ ihn neuen Mut schöpfen. Sein Herz macht einen doppelten Salto, als er ihre süßen Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Für seinen Geschmack verging der Moment viel zu schnell.

„Legolas, wenn es dir nicht schon so schlecht ginge, würde ich jetzt dafür sorgen, dass es das täte." Sie gab ihm einen verspielten Schlag vor die Brust. „Wie kommst du nur auf den völlig absurden Gedanken, dass ich dich hintergehen könnte, du...du dämlicher Elb. Vilem ist mein Bruder!" 

„Dein...dein Bruder?" In diesem Moment war er froh, das kein Licht das Zimmer erhellte. Sein Gesicht brannte wohl heißer als jede Peitsche eines Balrogs. Ihr Bruder! Im Nachhinein ergab alles einen Sinn. Er hielt sich wieder das Bild des jungen Mannes vor Augen, dessen große Statur, das lange Haar. Haar, so rot wie...wie... . Am liebsten hätte der Elb sich selbst geschlagen. Das Haar so rot wie das seines geliebten Engels. Wieso war es ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sein Kombinationsvermögen gemeinsam mit seinem Verstand verloren.

„Ja, ich hab ihn endlich wieder!" Ravenas Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude und Begeisterung. „Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen seltsamen Mann, der uns damals bei der Flucht geholfen hatte? Das war er, mein Bruder. Oh Legolas, ich bin so glücklich, ihn wieder zu haben." Damit sah er sich plötzlich in einer stürmischen Umarmung gefangen. Beseelt  begnügte er sich damit, die Liebkosung einfach nur zu erwidern. Wenn Ravena glücklich war, dann war er es auch. 

„Das ist wunderbar, Ravena. Wenn einer es verdient hat, dann du." Er freute sich mit ganzem Herzen für sie, doch in den Tiefen seines Herzen begann sich plötzlich wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen zu regen. „Und ich habe deine Freude über das Wiedersehen getrübt, es tut mir leid. Ich..." Noch bevor er zuende sprechen konnte, hatte sie seine Lippen bereits in Besitz genommen, zu ihrem Eigen erklärt. 

„Shhh" Mit aller Zärtlichkeit fuhr sie die Linien seines schönen Gesichtes nach, rief es sich auf diese Weise im Dunkel der Nacht in Erinnerung. Sie strich ihm liebevoll eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das erste mal seit langem bin ich wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich. Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden und endlich auch wieder einen Teil meiner Familie bei mir. Ich bin glücklich und das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken, Liebster." Legolas war sprachlos, fühlte sich durch diese lieblichen Worte im Einklang mit ihren sanften Berührungen in einen wahren Freudentaumel versetzt. Doch weitere Worte waren auch nicht von Nöten. Lange bevor Legolas' Gestammel einen Sinn ergeben hätte, hatte sie schon wieder seine Lippen gefunden, fordernder dieses mal, nicht gewillt, sie jemals wieder aufzugeben.

Ravena wusste nicht recht wie ihr geschah. Sie nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr als seine Lippen, die Zärtlichen, die sich, einer unsichtbaren Spur folgend, auf den Weg zu ihrem Dekolletee befanden. Jeder ihrer Sinne erhörte allein seine Hände, öffnete sich ihnen. Immer wieder glitten sie ihren Rücken hinab, nicht den kleinsten Fleck aussparend. Seufzer der Entzückung entwischten, jedweder Hemmung beraubt, ihrem betörendem Mund. In diesem Moment war Legolas das Zentrum ihres Alls, galt sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein ihm. Niemals zuvor hatte die Berührung eines Mannes solche Gefühlsstürme in ihr ausgelöst, niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so geborgen, geliebt gefühlt, wie in den Armen dieses Elben.

Da war das Quietschen der sich öffnenden Tür nur ein unliebsamer Störfaktor. Erst ein penetrantes Räuspern ließ die beiden Liebenden erschrocken auseinanderfahren und ihr Interesse wieder dem Eingang zuwenden. Im Türrahmen stand, mit einem Kerzenleuchter bewaffnet, ein anzüglich grinsender Zwerg.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass sie dir noch nicht deinen Kopf abgerissen hat, mein Freund. Aber wie ich sehe bedarf hier niemand mehr meiner Hilfe?"

Legolas' einzige Antwort bestand in einem Kissen, das in hohem Bogen in Richtung des Zwerges flog. Der allerdings  hatte längst mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen die Tür wieder hinter sich zugeschlagen. Was würden diese beiden Chaoten nur ohne ihn tun? 

Als der Überraschungsmoment vorüber war brachen Legolas und Ravena in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie konnten Gimli einfach nicht lange böse sein, dazu hatte er viel zu viel für sie getan. Mit einem zufriedenem Seufzer lehnte sie sich an die Schulter ihres Geliebten, ließ sich von ihm genüsslich den Rücken kraulen, wieder zur Ruhe kommen. Nur höchst ungern erlaubte sie der Realität in diese selbstgeschaffene Insel des Friedens einzudringen. 

„Ich sollte gehen, Legolas. Die anderen werden sich Sorgen machen.", entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an. Der Elb, der damit nun aber ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Geh nicht, Melamin. Bleib heute Nacht hier. Gewähre mir das Vergnügen morgen früh neben dir aufwachen zu dürfen."

Sie lachte leise, versuchte ihren Verstand argumentieren zu lassen. „Ein wahrlich verführerisches Angebot." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase „Aber ich habe noch nicht einmal ein Nachthemd dabei..." 

„Dann nimm ein Hemd von mir, mein Engel." Er untermauerte sein Angebot tatkräftig mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Bitte." Immer noch war es Dunkel im Zimmer, doch es bedurfte keiner großen Vorstellungskraft um seine großen, blauen, aber vor allem flehenden Augen vor sich zu sehen. Augen, denen sie für gewöhnlich nichts abschlagen konnte. So auch jetzt. 

„Also gut." Gespielt theatralisch seufzte sie auf. „Dann zünde endlich eine Kerze an, damit ich etwas sehen kann." Das ließ sich der Elb natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Im nu war er aus dem Bett gehüpft, schließlich wollte er Ravena unter keinen Umständen die Zeit für einen eventuellen Meinungswechsel lassen. 

„Auuu." Ein weiteres mal wurde er auf schmerzliche Art und Weise an seine Entgleisung erinnert. In seinem Kopf ging es immer noch wilder zu als auf jeder Kegelbahn. Selbst als er sein Haupt mit beiden Händen festhielt, wollte sich der Tumult nicht legen – ob er das wohl jemals tun würde? In diesem Augenblick war er sich da gar nicht mal so sicher. Aber nichts desto trotz war es ihm irgendwie gelungen in der Finsternis nach einer Kerze zu tasten und sie erfolgreich anzuzünden. Unverzüglich wurde das Gemach in warmes Licht getaucht, tänzelten verspielte Schatten mit der flackernden Flamme um die Wette. Er hatte schon viel zu lange im Dunkel ausgeharrt.   

Als er sich schließlich zu seiner Geliebten umwandte, spürte er, wie die Schmetterlinge aufgeregt in seinem Bauch umherschwirrten. Sie saß noch immer auf seinem Bett und schaute sich mit offenem Munde in seinem Gemach um. Ihre Lippen waren leicht gerötet, ihr endloses Haar von seinen Liebkosungen in Unordnung gebracht worden. Hatte er jemals wahre Schönheit gesehen, bevor sein Blick das erste Mal auf sie gefallen war? Schließlich beendete sie ihre Rundschau bei seinen Augen. Als sie ihn verführerisch anlächelte meinte er für einen Moment sein Herz müsse aussetzen.

„Wolltest du mir nicht eines von deinen Hemden ausleihen?" Erst da bemerkte er, dass er starrte, sich wieder einmal in ihrem Anblick verloren hatte. Abermals spürte er seine Ohren heiß werden, gerade so, als wäre er noch ein junger Elb von kaum mehr als fünfzig Jahren. 

„Ähm ja... natürlich... warte einen Moment." Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Sinnen, wollte es ihm gelingen sich von ihr loszureißen. Schon beinahe verschämt ob seines Gestotters wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dann schließlich doch dem massigen Schrank zu. Als er sich, mit einem Hemd bewaffnet, wieder zu ihr umdrehte, stockte er plötzlich. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile aus dem Bett erhoben und stand nun wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Zärtlich streichelte sie ihm mit ihrer Hand über die Wange. 

„Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen Legolas, dir geht es nicht gut. Ich kann es dir ansehen." Der Elb lächelte nur und ergriff ihre Hand, barg mit einem tiefen Seufzer sein Gesicht in ihr, bevor er sie zu seinen Lippen führte und sanfte Küsse auf ihre Fingerkuppen hauchte. Er schaute tief in ihre Augen, ihre Seele. 

„Wie soll es mir schlecht gehen, wenn du bei mir bist, Melamin?" Auf einmal konnte Ravena sich eines Kichern nicht erwehren. Bevor Legolas so plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte ihr niemals jemand solch süße Worte gesagt.

„Du Charmeur", sie sah ihn herausfordernd grinsend an, „wer sagt mir denn, dass du heute Nacht anständig bleibst und nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst?" Plötzlich sah sie sich von Legolas an der Hüfte gepackt und hart gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Noch bevor sie sich recht versah, war sie auch schon in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen. Auf einmal war Ravena unglaublich froh von dem Elb so fest gehalten zu werden. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachgaben. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihn, versuchte dem Sog seines Kusses zu entgleiten, war ihr doch als würde sie in ihm Ertrinken, die Fluten des Meeres über ihnen zusammenschlagen, sie beide in die Tiefe reißen. 

Erst ein Mangel an Luft ließ sie wieder voneinander ablassen, sie Stirn an Stirn zu Atem kommen. Es war Legolas, der sich als erster wieder soweit im Griff hatte, dass er seine Stimme wiederfand. 

„Glaub mir, Melamin, meine Kopfschmerzen sind zu stark, als das ich heute noch unanständig werden könnte." Er flüsterte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie tatsächlich sprach, kitzelte sie dabei mit seinem Atem verführerisch am Ohr. Plötzlich hätte sie gar nichts mehr dagegen gehabt, wenn er unanständig geworden wäre. Dennoch gelang es ihr, sich soweit zusammenzunehmen, um ihn resolut zum Bett dirigieren zu können. Sie musste Legolas ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, welche Wirkung er auf ihren gesunden Menschenverstand ausübte. Anschließend nahm sie dem völlig verblüfften Elben mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen das Hemd aus der Hand und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Dann üb dich schon mal in deiner Anständigkeit dadurch, dass du wegschaust während ich das hier überziehe."

Mit einem resignierendem Seufzer fügte sich der Elb schließlich in sein Schicksal, indem er seiner Geliebten gehorsam den Rücken zuwandte. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, als er das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung vernahm. Wer hätte auch von ihm erwarten können stoische Ruhe zu bewahren, während sich die Frau seiner schlaflosen Nächte gerade neben ihm auszog. Plötzlich hörte er sie leise Summen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ob sie das wohl immer tat, wenn sie sich umzog? Er verliebte sich sogleich in diese Angewohnheit. 

„Ravena?" 

„Hm?" Sie trug gerade einen Kampf mit ihrem Kleid aus, das sich beim Ausziehen in ihren Haaren verfangen hatte.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Unterhaltung, die er in der Schenke mit Gimli geführt hatte, die ihm verdeutlicht hatte, wie wenig er eigentlich über seine Liebste wusste.

Ravena indes hielt erstaunt inne. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" Das Kleid, das noch immer über ihrem Kopf hing, ließ ihre Stimme etwas gedämpft erklingen. 

„Ich will alles über dich wissen, Melamin."

Das Mädchen lachte vergnügt. „Ich bin neunzehn, Liebster." Endlich hatte sie sich von dem hartnäckigem Kleidungsstück befreit. Unachtsam ließ sie es zu Boden fallen. 

„Neunzehn", Legolas wiederholte die Zahl beinahe ehrfürchtig, „so jung – Und wann ist dein Geburtstag?"

„Mein Geburtstag?" Sie zog sich Legolas' Hemd über den Kopf, versicherte sich immer wieder durch Schulterblicke, dass des Elben Augen auch tatsächlich da waren, wo sie sein sollten. „Im März, am dreiundzwanzigsten. So, fertig." Vergnügt drehte sie sich zu ihrem Liebsten um. „Und wie alt bist du?"

Legolas blieb ihr die Antwort vorläufig noch schuldig, starrte stattdessen seinen Engel mit offenem Munde an. Sein Hemd reichte ihr nicht einmal bis an die Knie, sodass es einen weiten, fesselnden Einblick auf ihre Beine freigab. 

Unsicher trat Ravena von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sicherlich war er schönere, makellosere Anblicke gewohnt. Ob sie ihm gefiel? Erst als Legolas sie zärtlich in die Arme nahm, wollten ihre Selbstzweifel langsam schwinden.

„Du bist wunderschön..." Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken knarren. Verzweifelt seufzte sie auf. Dieses Mal war sie ganz und gar nicht gewillt sich von einem gelangweiltem Zwerg ihre Zweisamkeit mit Legolas zerstören zu lassen. Des Elben plötzliche Angespanntheit unbeachtet lassend, fing Ravena bereits lange bevor sie sich zu dem ungebetenem Gast umgedreht hatte mit ihrer Standpauke an.

„Gimli, verdammt noch mal, jetzt lass uns doch endlich... in... Ruhe..." Ihre Stimme verebbte, als sie des Eindringlings schließlich gänzlich gewahr wurde. Immer wieder flog ihr Blick von Legolas zu dem Neuankömmling und wieder zurück. In der Tür stand der wohl eindrucksvollste Elb, auf den Ravena jemals einen Blick geworfen hatte. Ihn einfach nur als schön zu bezeichnen, wäre ihm nicht gerecht geworden, wäre zu trivial gewesen. Er war makellos, vollkommen, nahezu perfekt. Er war nicht etwa majestätisch, sondern erhaben, ehrwürdig. Sein Haar war nicht blond, sondern golden wie die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Der Beerenkranz auf seinem Kopf schien Ravena mehr einer Corona zu gleichen, denn irdischen Früchten. Das Gesicht hatte etwas zeitloses, war alterslos, im selben Moment jung und alt. Konnte dies ein irdisches Wesen sein? Konnte solche Perfektion aus dem Schoß Mittelerdes stammen? Als das Wesen schließlich sprach war es ein Wispern, das seinen Mund verließ – ähnlich dem Wind, der flüsternd durch die Baumwipfel fuhr.

„Ich wollte dir noch einen lindernden Tee bringen, aber wie ich sehe hast du bereits ein besseres Heilmittel gefunden." Verwirrt schaute Ravena wieder von Legolas zu dem Elb, dessen Lippen sich zu einem schalkhaften Lächeln verzogen. Wieso hatte sie nur gedacht, dass solch ein ätherisches, ja geradezu unwirkliches Wesen keinen Humor besitzen könne? 

„In der Tat habe ich von dem einzigen Heilmittel Besuch bekommen, das es für meine Leiden gibt."

Irritiert beobachtete sie, wie Legolas eine Verbeugung andeutete und den Griff um ihre Taille noch etwas verstärkte – gerade so, als wolle er verhindern, dass dieses Wesen sie ihm entführen würde, als wolle er verdeutlichen, dass sie an ihn gebunden war. Ravena konnte Legolas' Anspannung deutlich spüren, wenn auch nicht nachvollziehen. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie selbst keine Angst. 

„Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt und wünsche euch beiden eine", der Elb lächelte mokant, „angenehme Nachtruhe." Damit verließ er sie und während er ihnen den Rücken zuwandte war es Ravena für einen kurzen Moment, als habe sich sein schönes Antlitz zu einer traurigen Grimasse verzogen, als habe sich eine einsame Träne den Weg aus den blauen Wassern seiner Augen gebahnt. Doch so schnell der Augenblick auch gekommen sein mochte, so schnell war er wieder verflogen. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, suchte sich von dem Irrbild zu befreien. Sicherlich sah sie nur Gespenster wo keine waren.

Erst als sie beide wieder alleine waren, sprachlos angesichts dieser Erscheinung, wurde Ravena sich bewusst in welchem Aufzug sie dem Wesen gegenüber gestanden hatte. Legolas' Hemd gewährte wesentlich mehr Einblicke, als sie bereit war jedwedem Fremden zuzugestehen. Überhaupt musste sie wohl mehr wie ein leichtes Mädchen denn eine anständige Frau gewirkt haben. Verschämt spürte sie die Röte in ihre Wangen steigen. Doch schließlich war es ihre Neugierde, die über ihre Scham den Sieg davon trug. 

„Legolas?" 

„Ja?" Liebevoll lächelte er sie an, sie immer noch nicht aus seinen Armen entlassend.

„Das war nicht Gimli, oder?"

Plötzlich lachte der Elb lauthals los. Wie sehr er doch Ravenas Humor liebte. „Nein, Melamin, das war nicht Gimli." 

„Das hab ich mir gedacht." Grübelnd legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten, „Wer war es dann?" 

„Das", er strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Das war mein Vater." 

*~*~*


	21. Kapitel16

**_Disclaimer_****_: siehe Kapitel 1_**

Kapitel 16

*~*~*

Was bisher geschah: Wir befinden uns in Gadara, einer reichen Hafenstadt im südlichen Gondor. Im Rahmen eines siebentägigen Festes beehren das Königspaar und die Gefährten die Stadt mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Gleich bei ihrer Ankunft wird dem Elb Legolas ein schmerzhafter Empfang bereitet: Eine junge Magd hat ihn versehentlich für einen Dieb gehalten und unter zur Hilfenahme von Äpfeln vom Pferd bombardiert. Im Laufe der Festlichkeiten treffen Ravean, so ihr Name, und Legolas noch des öfteren aufeinander. Diese Zusammenkünfte sind stets von ähnlich merkwürdigen Umständen begleitet. Schließlich gestehen sie sich nach einigen Hürden und Missverständnissen ihre Liebe ein. Legolas beschließt zunächst in Gadara zu bleiben. Damit wäre unsere Geschichte schnell zu ihrem Ende gekommen, hätte Thranduil, Legolas Vater und Elbenkönig des Düsterwaldes, sich nicht angkündigt. Durch einen unerwarteten Zusammenstoß mit Banditen ist er, ganz entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Reisepläne, gezwungen, in Gadara halt zu machen. Legolas nimmt sich ein Herz und berichtet ihm von seiner neugewonnen Liebe. Thranduil ist betrübt: Einen Sterblichen zu lieben bedeutet für einen Elb den sicheren Tod, da ihr Herz für gewöhnlich am Kummer über den Verlust vergeht. Dennoch ist er bereit die Liebe seines Sohnes zu akkzeptieren. Während Legolas sich mit seinem Vater unterhält, genießt Ravena die Stunden mit ihrem Bruder Vilem. Seitdem er im Zuge des Ringkrieges aufgebrochen war, Faramirs Truppen zu stärken, gilt er als Verschollen. Erst ein unwahrscheinlicher Zufall hat die Familie wieder zusammengeführt. Die gleichen Banditen, die auch Thranduil überfallen haben, entführten zuvor Ravena und Legolas. Vilem, Mitglied dieser Bande, verhalf den beiden zur Flucht und folgte ihnen zu Ravenas Heim. Bei ihrem Wiedersehen flossen viele Tränen. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil das Mädchen erfähren musste, das zwei ihrer fünf Brüder im Krieg gefallen waren. Von den übrigen zwei und von ihren Eltern fehlt weiterhin jegliche Spur. Schließlich führt der Zwerg Gimli Ravena zu Legolas. Dort werden Legolas und seine Liebste von Thranduil im Flagranti erwicht. Thranduil beschließt nichts gegen diese Liebe zu unternehmen und Ravena gelingt es die Situation durch ihren Humor zu entschärfen. 

*~*~*

Kapitel 16 

„Dein... dein Vater?" Ravenas Stimme glich dem Krächzen eines heiseren Vogels. Entsetzt blickte sie einem sehr amüsiert dreinschauenden Legolas in die Augen. „Bitte, bitte, sag mir, dass das um Erus Willen nicht wahr ist! Sag es mir!" Wäre sie von ihrem Geliebten nicht noch immer in dessen aufmerksamen Armen gehalten worden – ihre Beine hätten wohl schon längst unter ihr nach gegeben. Der Elb gab sich indes redlich Mühe ein aufkeimendes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, doch das verräterische Zucken seiner Mundwinkel strafte ihn schändlich Lügen. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Herzhaft lachend verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Nun, da er den Segen seines Vaters hatte, fühlte er sich wundersam beschwingt, ja geradezu frei.  

„In Ordnung", schelmisch grinste er sie an, „das war nicht mein Vater." 

„Legolas! Das ist nicht zum Lachen!", verzweifelt kniff sie ihm in den Arm, „Was wird dein Vater nun von mir denken? Sieh dir doch nur einmal an, wie ich aussehe!" Mit einer unbestimmten Geste deutete sie an sich hinab. In der Tat bedeckte das von Legolas geborgte Hemd kaum das Nötigste. Dazu kam die prekäre Situation, in der sie beide erwischt worden waren. Der König musste sie für ein leichtes Mädchen halten, eine Dirne, seinem Sohn lediglich für die Dauer der Nacht zueigen. Erst jetzt begriff sie das volle Ausmaß dieser Bredouille. Es war nicht nur Legolas' Vater, sondern auch der Elbenkönig vom Düsterwald,  vor dem sie sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte. Völlig verstört barg sie ihr Gesicht in Legolas' Brust. 

„Wie du aussiehst, Melamin?", liebevoll hauchte er seinen sanften Kuss auf ihr Haupt, „Wunderschön." Das brachte ihm einen erneuten Kniff seines Engels ein. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Ravena den Kopf hob, nur um ihn anschließend mit einem empörten Blick zu bedenken.

„Wofür war denn das nun schon wieder?" Er lachte fröhlich. 

„Pah! Wunderschön! Ich sehe aus wie eine Dirne." Das Bild des Königs, wie er in der Tür gestanden hatte, war ihr noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis. Niemals zuvor war es ihr vergönnt gewesen, einem so einnehmenden, ja, geradezu makellosen Wesen zu begegnen. Und im Angesicht solcher Anmut, solcher Perfektion wagte Legolas es tatsächlich sie, ausgerechnet sie, wunderschön zu nennen? Nun, zumindest hatte sie jetzt eine Ahnung davon, woher ihre große Liebe viele seiner, zugegebenermaßen nicht von der Hand zu weisenden, Qualitäten haben musste. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie kichern. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, etwas ein für alle mal klar zu stellen: „Aber ich bin keine Dirne! Ich bin anständig!"   

Plötzlich spürte Ravena, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich ein starker Arm unter ihre Knie schob. Nach einem erschreckten Aufschrei schlang sie beide Arme um Legolas Hals. Vergnügt trug der sie zum Bett. 

„Niemand behauptet etwas anderes, mein Engel." Damit ließ er sie sanft in die weichen Kissen sinken und gesellte sich gleich darauf zu ihr. Besitzergreifend legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüften, zog sie eng an seinen eigenen Körper heran. Auf dem anderen Arm stützte er seinen Kopf ab. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln tat er nichts weiteres als seine Liebe, dieses Geschenk der Valar, zu betrachten. Sie mochte es so heftig bestreiten wie sie wollte, für ihn würde sie stets die Schönste sein. Das Feuer ihrer Seele brannte heller als der gleißendste Stern am unendlichen Himmelsfirmament, verbannte alles übrige in bedeutungslosen Schatten. Er hatte nur noch Augen für sie. 

„Und was tue ich dann im Bett des Herrn?" Lachend fuhr sie die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, hob ihm leicht ihren Oberkörper entgegen, sodass sie seine Lippen zärtlich mit den ihren liebkosen konnte. Ein leises Kichern entfloh ihrer Kehle, als sein silbern schimmerndes Haar sanft die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses neckte. Plötzlich wurde ihr gewahr, dass sie ihren Geliebten noch nie ohne seine Zöpfe, dessen scheinbar ständige Begleiter, gesehen hatte. Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort seinerseits zu warten, griff sie um seinen Kopf herum und begann mit geübten Fingern seine Flechten zu lösen. 

Obwohl Ravena seinem fragenden Blick lediglich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln begegnete, ließ er sie willig gewähren. Leise Seufzer der Entzückung entflohen seiner Kehle, als ihre fähigen Hände damit begannen, seinen gepeinigten Kopf zu massieren. Ihrem kleinen Kätzchen Dimthon nicht ganz unähnlich, wenn es seine täglichen Streicheleinheiten erhielt, lehnte sich auch Legolas vertrauensvoll in ihre Berührungen – ganz ohne Worte weitere Zärtlichkeiten fordernd. Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm Ravena mehr als nur bereitwillig angedeihen ließ. 

Noch immer war es ihr unmöglich zu begreifen, weshalb es ausgerechnet diesen – ihren – schwieligen Händen bestimmt war, ihn in solche Erregung zu versetzten, ihn alles außer ihr selbst vergessen ließen. Wie nur hatte es ihr erlaubt sein dürfen, diese samtige Haut zu berühren, dieses Kunstwerk einer ihr entrückten Welt durch ihre gewöhnlichen, von harter Arbeit gezeichneten Hände zu entweihen? Sie vermochte ihr Glück kaum zu fassen.

Als sich schließlich die letzte seiner Flechten unter ihren Fingern auflöste, fuhr sie ihm gespannt durch die Haare. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihn nun kannte, sah sie keinen Krieger vor sich. Die für gewöhnlich streng zurückgebundenen Haare fielen ihm nun in offenen Sturzbächen über die Schultern, bargen einen Teil seines Gesichtes in geheimnisvollen Schatten. Die sterbende Kerze, nicht bereit ihrem Erlöschen klaglos entgegen zu sehen, begehrte in ohnmächtiger Wut gegen ihr unwiderrufliches Schicksal auf. Wild flackernd schien sie Legolas' Haar in goldenes Flachs zu verwandeln. 

„Gefalle ich dir, Melamin?" Seine Stimme klang belegt, ein akustischer Spiegel seiner Erregung. Niemals zuvor hatte er es jemand anderem gestattet, diese Zöpfe zu lösen, das Symbol seines Kriegerdaseins. 

Als Antwort fuhr sie ihm lachend durch die Haare, zerwuschelte sie, bevor sie ihn mit festem Griff am Schopfe packte und zu sich hinunter zog. Die letzte Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückend, erklärte sie seine Lippen durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ihrem Eigentum. Erst ihrer beider Bedürfnis nach Luft ließ sie für einen kurzen Moment innehalten. 

„Wie kannst du mir nur solch eine Frage stellen?", lachte Ravena, als stünde die Antwort schon von Anbeginn der Zeit fest. Doch ihr zärtliches Spiel wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich Legolas' Gesicht unvermittelt in eine schmerzverzehrte Maske verwandelte und seiner Kehle ein gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen entfloh. Trost suchend vergrub er seinen Kopf in Ravenas Bauch, Linderung für die donnernden Riesen in seinem Kopf herbeisehnend. Während den vergangenen Stunden war es ihm erfolgreich gelungen, sie zu verbannen. Fast schon hatte er die Hoffnung gehegt, sie auf ewig verjagt zu haben, doch nun schlugen sie unbarmherzig zurück. Mit mächtigen Verbündeten im Schlepptau verwandelten sie seinen leidgeprüften Kopf erneut in ein wüstes Schlachtfeld. Kichernd streichelte Ravena ihm immerzu über den Rücken. 

„Will ich wissen wie viel du getrunken hast?" Statt einer Antwort ließ Legolas lediglich ein weiteres Stöhnen hören. Wieder konnte Ravena sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Glaub mir, morgen wird es dir noch viel, viel schlechter gehen." 

„Das macht mir wirklich Mut, mein Engel." Da sein Gesicht immer noch gegen ihren Bauch gepresst war, klang seine Stimme seltsam gedämpft. Doch solange er seinen Humor noch zu bewahren vermochte, konnte sein Zustand so schlimm schon nicht sein. 

„Komm her, du dämlicher Elb- mein dämlicher Elb.", verbesserte sie sich selbst. Liebevoll lächelte Ravena ihn an. Sie zog ihn zu sich hinauf, bis er mit seinem Kopf nur eine Handbreit entfernt von ihrem eigenen lag, ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. Nach einem letzten, zärtlichen Kuss erhob sie sich ein wenig, um dem zähen Überlebenskampf der Kerze ein vorzeitiges Ende zu bereiten, das Gemach wieder in die Schwärze der Nacht zu hüllen. Lächelnd schmiegte sie sich in der undurchschaubaren Dunkelheit an Legolas. „Schlaf jetzt, wir haben noch alle Zeit der Welt um unanständig zu werden." 

„Alle Zeit der Welt. Das klingt schön, Melamin, so schön." Vor Wonne seufzend glitt er in die Welt der Träume – in Sphären, die es ihm tatsächlich erlaubten auf immer und ewig mit Ravena eins zu sein.

*~*~*

Forsch wagten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an den Vorhängen vorbei, badeten das Gemach in goldenes Licht. Vor den Fenstern kündeten zwitschernde Vögel, Botschafter eines neuen Tages, den nahenden Morgen an. Doch von alledem ließen sich die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Gestalten nicht ihres friedvollen Schlafes berauben. Ein heimlicher Beobachter hätte es kaum vermocht zu sagen, wo der Körper des einen anfing und der des anderen aufhörte. Blondes Haar ging nahtlos in Rotes über, just noch ebenmäßige Haut war plötzlich mit unzähligen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt und ineinander verschränkte Hände besaßen jäh das doppelte an Fingern.

Erst als sich eine der beiden Gestalten genüsslich zu Räkeln begann, wurde der Szenerie ein wenig Leben eingehaucht. Ravena spürte ihn, die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er brachte, bereits lange bevor sie wirklich erwachte. Noch ehe sie gänzlich die Traumpfade verlassen hatte, war sie sich seines Körpers bewusst gewesen, seiner bloßen Anwesenheit. Ein Körper, der sie selbst im Schlafe hielt, sie beschützte. Wie unbeschreiblich schön es doch war neben dem Wesen aufzuwachen, das man über alles liebte. Ach, was würde sie dafür geben jeden Morgen ihres Lebens neben ihm erwachen zu dürfen. 

In froher Erwartung seines lächelnden Gesichtes öffnete sie schließlich ihre Lieder, gewährte dem noch jungen Tag Einlass in ihr liebendes Herz. Doch ihr ward als hielte bitterer Winter Einzug in ihr Innerstes, als verwandelten eiserne Schneewehen ihr Herz in trostlose Einöde, da sie sich umwandte und in seine Augen sah. Diese Augen, die unentwegt mit sämtlichen Edelsteinen Mittelerdes um die Wette strahlten, die es vermochten sie stets aufs neue in ungeahnte Tiefen zu entführen, entbehrten, getrübt von milchigen Schleiern, alles Leben. 

Kalte Angst ergriff von ihr Besitz, ließ ihren Körper unkontrolliert erzittern. Was nur war mit ihm geschehen? Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass das, was sie sah nicht wahr sein konnte, ein Albtraum sein musste, Trümmer, Ruinen der Traumpfade auf denen sie eben noch gewandert war. Legolas war ein Elb. Elben starben nicht einfach so über Nacht – und doch lag er nun neben ihr, blass und leblos. Weinend raffte sie sich auf, begann ihn zu schütteln. Er war nicht tot, durfte nicht tot sein. 

„Legolas! Legolas!" Schon schrie sie, immer wieder wurde sie von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. „Wach auf! So wach doch auf!" Hätte sie Ruhe bewart, wäre ihr vielleicht Legolas' regelmäßiger Herzschlag aufgefallen. Doch die Angst davor, der Liebe ihres Lebens so plötzlich und grausam entrissen zu werden, beraubte sie jedweden klaren Gedankens, schnürte ihr erbarmungslos die Kehle zu. Erst als sie sich von starken Armen gehalten fühlte, wollte sie sich etwas beruhigen. Wimmernd brach sie in Legolas' Umarmung zusammen.  

„Shht, Melamin, was ist geschehen?" Selbst völlig verstört tat er sein bestes, um die aufgelöste Ravena wieder zu beruhigen. Immer wieder streichelte er sie, versuchte er seinen Engel durch beständiges Einerlei aufzumuntern. Was nur hatte sie so erschrecken können? Endlich schienen seine Berührungen Wirkung zu zeigen. Als er den langsam versiegenden Tränenstrom und ihren wieder stetig werdenden Herzschlag spürte, platzierte er eine zärtliche Hand unter ihrem Kinn, zwang sie sanft ihn anzuschauen. Was er sah erschreckte ihn. Vom vielen Weinen waren ihre Augen rot unterlaufen, ihr Gesicht geschwollen. In ihren Augen, seinen Häfen, seiner neuen Heimat, stand noch immer diese namenlose Angst, dieses unbestimmte Grauen. Eine letzte Träne, eine verlorene Perle inmitten der Betten längst versiegter Flüsse, bahnte sich ihren Weg über Ravenas Wangen. Intuitiv beugte Legolas sich nach vorne, um sie auf halbem Weg mit seinen Lippen abfangen zu können, sie zu kosten.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was geschehen ist?" Erst der liebliche Klang seiner Stimme, das prickelnde Gefühl seiner zärtlichen Lippen auf ihrer Wange, vermochte es Ravena wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzurufen, ihr gänzlich offenbar zu machen, dass er tatsächlich lebte, sie nicht verlassen hatte.

„Legolas, du lebst!" Diesmal war es der Elb, der sich einer stürmischen Umarmung gegenüber sah. Überraschung mischte sich mit unbeschreiblicher Freude und Erleichterung. Ihr ward, als fiele ihr ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen. „Deine Augen, sie waren offen, ich dachte, ich meine, du hast ausgesehen wie... wie tot." Ungestüm sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus, ihre Ängste und schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Wieder begann ihr Körper verdächtig zu beben. 

„Wie tot?" Plötzlich übermahnte ihn jähes Verstehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn niemals zuvor ruhen gesehen hatte, dass sie kaum etwas vom Schlaf der Eldar wusste. Für sie musste er ausgesehen haben wie ein Mensch, nachdem er sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte. „Shht, Melamin", er verstärkte seine Umarmung, „es tut mir leid. Ich vergesse immer wie kurz wir uns erst kennen und wie wenig wir eigentlich voneinander wissen. Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass der elbische Schlaf nicht dem der Menschen gleicht. Ich bin wahrlich ein dämlicher Elb." Das ließ Ravena aufhorchen. 

„Du... du meinst du schläfst immer so? Mit offenen Augen?" Sie schniefte ungeschickt und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die brennenden Augen. Langsam begann sich der Schreck in Neugierde zu verwandeln – und Wut.  

„Das hättest du mir in der Tat sagen können." Schneller noch, als der Elb sehen konnte, hatte er eines der vielen Kissen im Gesicht. „Weißt du eigentlich was für einen Schock du mir eingejagt hast, du, du dämlicher Elb? Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst um dich, ich dachte du wärst tot. Tot! Wie hattest du mir nur so etwas antun können?" In ihrer Tirade unterbrach sie sich nur, um Legolas einige weitere Male das Kissen um die Ohren zu schlagen. Eine merkwürdige Art seine Erleichterung zu zeigen, doch in diesem Moment die einzige Möglichkeit wieder Herr über die Angst zu werden.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, war sie fest der Überzeugung gewesen, dass er tot sei, dass er in ihren Armen gestorben sei, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können. Und in diesem Moment, in diesem Hauch einer Sekunde, während dem Ravena sich sicher war ihn verloren zu haben, ihm auf ewig entrissen zu sein – dem einzigen Wesen, dem sie jemals ihr Herz geschenkt hatte, all ihre Liebe – hatte auch sie nichts weiter tun wollen, als zu sterben. Ja, sie hatte ihn gefunden. Sie hatte den Mann gefunden, für den sie bereitwillig alles aufgeben würde, selbst wenn es sich dabei um ihr eigenes Leben handelte – und das war etwas, was nicht viele Menschen von sich behaupten konnten. 

 „Gnade, Gnade!", lachte Legolas unter Ravenas beständigem Bombardement. Seine Kopfschmerzen, eine direkte Folge des gestrigen Gelages, verdrängte er so gut es ihm denn gelingen mochte. Wirklich wehren tat er sich nicht. In Ravenas Augen, diesen tiefen Seelenwassern, hatte er von ihrer Angst gelesen, von dem Schrecken, der sie erfasst hatte. Es würde ihr gut tun alle Wut herauszulassen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, es in jedem ihrer Blicke lesen konnte, traf ihn die Intensität von Ravenas, aber auch seinen eigenen Gefühlen völlig unvorbereitet. Soweit er zurückdenken konnte, hatte er sein Herz stets gehütet, sorgsam auf es Acht gegeben, sodass niemand es ihm wegzunehmen vermochte. Doch nun hatte es nur einer Menschenfrau bedurft, um es ihm geradewegs vor seiner Nase wegzustehlen. Er hatte ihr bereits sein Leben zu Füßen gelegt, war sogar bereit für sie in den Tot zu gehen. Dieses Gefühl war erschreckend, aber zugleich so überwältigend, dass er es niemals wieder missen mochte.   

Tatsächlich schien Ravena schon bald erschöpft zu sein. Das viele Weinen, der Schreck und nicht zuletzt die Angst hatten an ihr gezerrt, hatten sie ausgelaugt. Schließlich sank sie kraftlos in seine Arme. Wie ein Kind ließ sie sich von ihm wiegen, vom Klang seiner Stimme verzaubern. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe." Nach einer Weile der Besinnung war es Ravena, die als erste wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wenn ich ruhig geblieben wäre, dann hätte ich bestimmt bemerkt, dass du nur geschlafen hast." Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog sie seinen Duft ein, dieses unverkennbare Aroma aus Wald und grünen Wiesen nach einem warmen Sommerregen. 

„Shht." Mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen brachte er sie sanft zum Schweigen. Er verstärkte seine Umarmung noch, labte sich seinerseits am Geruch seiner Liebsten. Wenn es ihnen nur vergönnt wäre ihr gemeinsames Leben auf ewig in diesem Bett zuzubringen – er würde der glücklichste Elb sein, der jemals durch diese Gefilde gewandert war. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung von Nöten, Melamin." Unbewusst streichelte er mit den Kuppen seiner Finger beharrlich den Pfad ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, nicht ahnend, was diese unschuldigen Berührungen bei Ravena alles anrichteten. „Schließlich war ich es, der gestern zu betrunken war, um dich zu warnen." Er grinste trocken und ließ einen schweren Seufzer hören. „Ich war so dumm." In diesem Punkt wiedersprach ihm Ravena nicht. Endlich wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen umfasste sie mit beiden Händen das Gesicht des Elben und schenkte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss – allzu flüchtig, wie Legolas fand. 

„Und wie geht es deinem Kopf?" Auch wenn ihre Besorgnis echt sein mochte, überwog in diesem Moment doch der Schalk, der frech aus ihren Augen blitzte.

„Er hämmert."

Ravena lachte. Ein Klang, der Legolas' Herz gleich um einiges schneller schlagen ließ. Unendlich zärtlich strich er ihr eine rote Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Antlitz, liebkoste dabei wie zufällig die Säume ihrer Wange. Sie ergriff unwillkürlich seine Hand, erforschte mit ihren eigenen Fingern die Wege seiner Lebenslinien. Welche Geschichten sie wohl zu erzählen hatten? Verträumt führte Ravena seine Hand schließlich zu ihrem eigenen Gesicht, lehnte sich in sie, gab sich ganz dieser einen Berührung hin. Erst ein sinnlicher Kuss ließ das Mädchen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückfinden.  

„Ich liebe dich, Ravena." Obschon diese lieblichen Worte kaum lauter als das angenehme Wispern eines lauen Sommerwindes gesprochen wurden, genügten sie, um Ravena erschauern zu lassen. Beide schienen sie sich hoffnungslos in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu verlieren, in deren unergründlichen Tiefen nach dem Herzensgrunde zu tauchen. Plötzlich ward es dem Mädchen, als lockten sie unsichtbare Zugkräfte, sie völlig willenlos machend, gänzlich zu Legolas. Die unweigerlich folgende Berührung ihrer Lippen ließ die Zeit gefrieren, schloss die beiden ein weiteres Mal in ihr selbst geschaffenes All ein. Ein Ort, an dem nur sie beide existierten, an dem alles Übrige in Bedeutungslosigkeit verpuffte. 

Zum ersten Mal fanden Hände und Lippen geheime Trassen fern von störenden Stoffen. Untrennbar verknüpft überschritten sie bisher unbekannte Grenzen, erforschten, vorsichtig noch, namenlose Pfade. Die Luft war geschwängert von betörenden Seufzern und aufsteigender Hitze, ineinander verschlungenen Körpern und atemlosen Liebesschwüren, als plötzlich- „Legolas!" Jemand klopfte ungestüm an die Tür.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Liebenden auseinander, schauten sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor sie ihre Blicke zur Tür des Gemachs weiter wandern ließen. Einem ersten Impuls folgend  presste Legolas Ravena eine Hand auf den Mund. 

„Psst! Wenn wir ganz still sind, wird, wer immer auch dort draußen sein mag, wieder seiner Wege gehen.", flüsterte er ihr schwer atmend ins Ohr. Ravena nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, bemüht ihre eigene Erregung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Trotzdem wollte es ihr nicht recht gelingen ein aufkeimendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es dafür mittlerweile ein bisschen zu spät ist?" Unschuldig lächelte sie ihn an. Ein Lächeln, das Legolas beinahe den Verstand kostete. 

„Vielleicht hat er uns eben nicht gehört." Noch bevor er diesen Satz beendete hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, wie verzweifelt er sich anhören musste. Auch Ravena konnte sich einem leisen Kichern nicht erwehren. Erschrocken presste sie ihre Hand gegen den Mund. 

„Legolas, man hätte schon taub sein müssen, um uns nicht zu hören." Immer noch wisperten sie.

„Vielleicht ist der Mann ja taub?" Er grinste seine Liebste schief an, bevor er sie ein weiteres Mal mit einem Kuss beglückte. Unwillkürlich presste sie sich enger an ihren Lieblingselb, der ob dieser unerwarteten Berührung überrascht aufstöhnte. Schon längst hatten sie sich all ihrer Kleider entledigt, sodass kein elendes Stück Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen stand, sie sich ganz und gar den tausend Sensationen ihrer nackten Haut hingeben konnten.  

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr dort drinnen seid. Die Geräusche eurer unzüchtigen Umtriebe hört man ja im ganzen Schloss." Wieder fand die Stimme einen Schleichweg durch das massive Holz der Tür. 

„Gimli!" Beide stöhnten sie laut auf, als sie endlich den Besitzer der Stimme erkannten.

„Ja, Gimli ist hier, und so ungern ich das junge Glück auch stören möchte ist es doch an der Zeit, das Frühstück einzunehmen. Dein Vater wäre sicherlich mehr als ungehalten, wenn du ihn schon wieder versetzen würdest. Also hurtig, ich warte hier." Die Stimme verstummte und Legolas musste sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. So sehr er sich auch auf das Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater freute, für den Moment wäre er herzlich gerne mit der Frau, die er liebte, im Bett geblieben. 

„Es tut mir leid, Melamin." Entschuldigend blickte er sie an. Doch sie war ihm nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil. In ihrem Gesicht stand noch immer dieses liebende Lächeln, das ganz alleine ihm galt, das sie schöner aussehen ließ, als jede Elbenfrau. In diesem Moment schwor er sich alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dieses Lächeln auf ewig zu erhalten. 

„Gimli hat recht. Es ist nicht richtig, deinen Vater warten zu lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er ein waschechter König ist." Sie seufzte. Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte man einen leichten Anflug von Verzweiflung heraushören können.  Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erinnerte sie sich der Rüge, die sie dem Elbenkönig, wenn auch unwissentlich, erteilt hatte. Legolas indes war wieder bester Dinge. 

„Gräm dich nicht, Ravena. Ich bin sicher, er wird dich lieben.", versicherte er seiner skeptisch dreinschauenden Geliebten gerade so, als sei es schon seit Urzeiten beschlossen. Schweren Herzens erhob er sich schließlich von der Schlafstätte, die sie während der Nacht geteilt hatten. Unbefangen wanderte er in seinem Gemach herum, suchte die Kleidung wieder zusammen, derer er sich zuvor unbedacht entledigt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte er selbstzufrieden, wie Ravena vom Bett aus jeder seiner Bewegungen mit verstohlenen Blicken folgte.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen dachte er an eine andere Begebenheit zurück, während der Ravenas Augen ihm ebenfalls auf diese Weise gefolgt waren. An diesem Tag hatte er sie das erste Mal in den Armen halten dürfen, damals, nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Bad im Fluss. Lag es wirklich erst so wenige Tage zurück? Ihm ward, als kenne er sie schon seit Jahr und Tag. 

„Woran denkst du?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn jäh aus seinen Tagträumen. Lächelnd setzte er sich wieder zu ihr auf die Bettkante und ergriff ihre Hand – immer noch so wie Eru ihn erschaffen hatte.

„An unser gemeinsames Bad." Verschmitzt beobachtete er, wie Ravenas Wangen sich angesichts der Erinnerung verdächtig verfärbten, sie verschämt die Augen niederschlug. Ob er es in einigen Jahren wohl noch immer fertig bringen wird, sie erröten zu lassen?  Er hoffte es von ganzem Herzen.

„Oh je, wie peinlich mir das alles war." Lachend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in Legolas' nackter Schulter, liebkoste währenddessen mit ihrer rechten Hand seine Brust. Als einzige Antwort steckte er seine Nase in ihr Haar, sich ganz ihrem wundervollen Geruch hingebend. Es war ein Bild des Friedens. Erst ein ungeduldiges Pochen an der Tür ließ sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag auseinander fahren. 

„Beeilt ihr beiden euch wohl endlich?"

Lachend stand Legolas auf, Ravena mit sich ziehend. Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu. 

„Das mit dem unanständig werden sollten wir wohl wirklich auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. So sehr ich das auch bedaure." Er küsste sie. „Jetzt werde ich dich erst einmal meinem Vater vorstellen. Gestern Abend war er so schnell wieder verschwunden."

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ein mulmiges Gefühl sie beschlich. Trotz Legolas' Narreteien war sie sich beinahe sicher, dass  der König sie hasste, sie als nicht standesgemäß betrachtete. Gewiss würde sie etwas furchtbar falsch machen, sich schrecklich blamieren – so, wie sie es bisher immer getan hatte, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Jäh wurde sie von einem weiteren, furchtbaren Gedanken heimgesucht. „Legolas?"

Der Elb war gerade dabei, seine Beinkleider anzuziehen. Nur am Rande wunderte sie sich darüber, wie natürlich ihr diese Situation bereits erschien.

„Ja?" Fragend sah er auf, erstarrte im Angesicht ihrer Erscheinung. Da stand sie vor ihm, seine Geliebte, sein Leben. Die langen Haare flossen in verspielten Locken über ihre Schultern, passten sich geschmeidig ihren Rundungen an, all das erahnen lassend, was er zuvor hatte liebkosen dürfen. Sein Herz jubelte, als er die Ungezwungenheit bemerkte, mit der Ravena ihm gegenüberstand. Sie vertraute ihm völlig, fühlte sich sicher in seiner Nähe. Es kostete ihn einiges an Willensstärke, sich wieder auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Als Gimli gemeint hatte, man würde uns im ganzen Schloss hören, das war ein Scherz gewesen, oder?"

Für einen Moment schaute Legolas seine Geliebte verdutzt an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Mit der nur halb angezogenen Hose hüpfte er auf Ravena zu und schenkte ihr einen stürmischen Kuss. Wie er ihren Humor doch liebte. Immer wieder gelang es ihr, ihn unvermittelt zum Lachen zu bringen. 

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war." Er schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. „Glaube ich." 

*~*~*

Als sie mit schweißnassen Händen und heftig klopfendem Herzen der Tür zum Speisesaal gegenüber stand, meinte sie, die Pforten einer flammenden Hölle passieren zu müssen. Auch wenn Legolas' Vater nicht gerade die personifizierte Inkarnation eines Herrschers der Unterwelt sein mochte, musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass sie für den Moment etwa genau so viel Angst vor ihm hatte. Erst als sie Legolas' vertraute Hand auf ihrer Schulter verspürte, wollte sich ihr aufgewühlter Geist etwas beruhigen.

„Kein Grund nervös zu werden, Melamin, mein Vater wird ganz begeistert von dir sein – so wie jeder, der sich in deiner Nähe aufhält." Noch bevor sie eine zweifelnde Antwort geben konnte, hatte er auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen und sie sanft in den Raum hineingeschoben. Es war kein übermäßig großes Zimmer, wie etwa der Ballsaal, doch auch hier zeugte jedes noch so kleine Detail vom schier unermesslichen Reichtum Gadaras. An den Wänden hingen prunkvolle Gobelins, die den Raum auch in ungemütlicheren Jahreszeiten angenehm warm halten würden. Ein Luxus, der selbst in Residenzen Adeliger keineswegs selbstverständlich war. Urplötzlich fühlte sie sich in ihrem einfachen Kleid schrecklich fehl am Platz. 

Zu Ravenas großem Entsetzen konnte sie lediglich den Elbenkönig ausmachen. Damit verpufften all ihre heimlichen Hoffnungen, sich unauffällig hinter den hohen Persönlichkeiten Gadaras verstecken zu können, im Nichts. Als blende sie die Erscheinung des Königs, hielt sie ihren Blick tief gesenkt. Auch im hellen Licht des Morgens hatte Legolas' Vater nichts von seinem majestätischen Auftreten verloren. Die aufsteigende Sonne selbst schien ihm geneigt zu sein. Ihre glanzvollen Strahlen umfingen Thranduil gleich einer Korona, badeten ihn in pures Gold. Dabei kleidete ihn noch immer ein Reisegewand, Legolas' Geraderobe nicht unähnlich. Die Farben des Düsterwalds, grün und braun, trug er mit unverkennbarem Stolz.  Sie hatte wahrlich einen König vor sich stehen. 

„Mein Sohn", bei ihrem Eintreten erhob er sich würdevoll, „es erfreut mein Herz, dass es dir wieder besser zu gehen scheint. Wie ich sehe, hattest du in der Tat das rechte Heilmittel zu Händen." Mit seinem melodischen Lachen umfing er Legolas in einer herzlichen Umarmung, schien für einen Moment die seltene Nähe seines Sohnes zu genießen, bevor er ihn wieder frei gab, um sich endlich Ravena zuwenden zu können – der Frau, der es gelungen war, das Herz seines einzigen Sprösslings zu erobern.

Die linke Braue neugierig in die Höhe gezogen, nahm er das Mädchen in Augenschein. Ravena, die zuvor beseelt die innige Begrüßung zwischen Vater und Sohn verfolgt hatte, wurde sich jäh wieder ihrer unangenehmen Situation bewusst. Sie stand dem Elbenkönig des Düsterwalds gegenüber, dem Vater des Mannes, den sie liebte. Sich angesichts solcher Perfektion unzulänglich fühlend, senkte sie ein weiteres mal die Augen – dieses mal aus Scham: Wie nur hatte sie es jemals wagen können, Legolas für sich zu beanspruchen? Sein Herz zu erobern? Er hatte etwas besseres als sie verdient. Unvermittelt ergriff der Königssohn die Hand seiner Geliebten, bekundete offen ihre Zusammengehörigkeit. 

„Darf ich dir Ravena vorstellen, Vater?" Seine Worte waren schlicht gewählt, doch mit solch einer Liebe, solch einer Zärtlichkeit durchwirkt, dass kein Zweifel mehr an seinen wahren Gefühlen herrschen konnte. Dankbar drückte sie seine Hand. 

„Sieh mich an, mein Kind." Des Königs liebliche Stimme zeugte von ungeahntem Ernst. Trotzdem ward es Ravena, als werde sie von großer Güte umfangen. So zögerte sie nicht einen Augenblick, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie sich nicht den flammenden Höllenfeuern, sondern einem warmen Lächeln gegenüber. „Du liebst also meinen Sohn?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine tatsächliche Frage. Dennoch nickte Ravena, wissend, dass sie dem König eine aufrichtige Antwort schuldig war.

„Ja Herr, mehr als alles andere." Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen, widerstand dem Drang erneut den Blick zu senken. Bis zum Bersten gespannt erwartete sie sein Urteil. Ob er ahnte, dass ihre Gefühle ehrlicher Natur waren? Dass sie mehr war, denn eine Dirne, eine willige Gespielin für die Dauer der Nacht? Als sie sich ihres ungebührlichen Verhaltens erinnerte, stahl sich auf heimlichen Schleichpfaden wieder die lästige Röte auf ihre Wangen. 

Erstaunlicherweise lag keine Wut in seinen Blicken, vielmehr ward es Ravena für die Dauer eines Lidschlags, als wäre er von einer grenzenlosen Traurigkeit ergriffen, als befände er sich in den Schlingen einer schleichenden Melancholie. Rührte diese Schwermut von ihr her? War er enttäuscht über die Wahl seines Sohnes? Verzweifelt wünschte sie sich ein tiefes Loch herbei, in das sie würde versinken können. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sie niemals an der Seite seines Sohnes akzeptieren würde, dass sie in seinen Augen Legolas nicht würdig war. Wer war sie denn schon? 

Nun senkte Ravena doch ihr Haupt, Tränen verbergend, die ihren Blick trübten, sie alles aus einem verschleierten Vorhang düsterer Vorahnungen wahrnehmen ließen. Niemals würde sie anfangen zu weinen, nicht vor diesem König, nicht vor Legolas. Sie mochte keine Adelige sein, doch auch sie besaß ihre Würde – und die würde sie zu bewahren wissen. 

Umso überraschter war sie, als Ravena plötzlich spürte, wie sanfte, aber bestimmte Finger sie dazu zwangen, ihren Blick wieder zu heben. Es waren des Elbenkönigs Augen, denen sie sich gegenüber sah. 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich in unserer Familie begrüßen zu dürfen." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Meine Tochter."

Ravena glaubte ihren Ohren niemals wieder mehr Vertrauen schenken zu dürfen. Er hatte sie Tochter genannt! Legolas' Vater hatte sie tatsächlich Tochter genannt, sie in seiner Familie willkommen geheißen! Bestimmt war sie noch am Träumen. Schon bald würde sie in Legolas' starken Armen aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur eine schöne Illusion gewesen war – zu schön, um jemals Wirklichkeit zu werden.

Doch Legolas' strahlendes Gesicht, sowie Gimlis laute Beifallsbekundungen belehrten sie schon bald eines besseren. Die Illusion war in der Tat zur Wirklichkeit geworden, Legolas' Vater hatte sie akzeptiert – als Familienmitglied, nicht als Bettgespielin. 

„Danke, Herr." Der Klos in ihrem Hals wollte nicht recht weichen, doch dieses Mal standen ihr die Tränen aus purer Freude in den Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie Legolas' Vater stürmisch umarmt. 

Auch Thranduil rang um seine Fassung. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Freude über Legolas' neu gewonnenes Glück und dem Wissen über die Tragik, die aus dieser Verbindung erwachsen würde. Seine Frau war nach Valinor aufgebrochen, kaum dass Legolas der Wiege entwachsen war.  Seit damals bedeutete sein Sohn alles für ihn. In den Zeiten des Schattens hatte er Thranduil stets die Kraft gegeben Saurons Arm zu wiederstehen, seinem Volk ein sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen – ganz ohne die Macht eines Ringes. Was nur sollte er tun, wenn ihm jetzt auch sein Sohn, die wenige Familie, die ihm noch blieb, entrissen würde? 

Und doch war er klug genug zu erkennen, dass er sich nicht gegen diese Liebe stellen durfte. Legolas liebte dieses Mädchen. Jede seiner Bewegungen, all seine Worte waren von Zuneigung für sie durchdrungen. Die zarte Pflanze ihrer Liebe mochte noch jung und zerbrechlich sein, doch es war unverkennbar, dass sein Sohn sich an Ravena gebunden hatte, mit allen Konsequenzen. Sollte er ihre Beziehung nun verbieten, würde Legolas nur früher erfahren, was der Verlust einer geliebten Person bedeutete. Er würde früher die Schmerzen eines gebrochenen Herzens spüren, früher in Mandos Hallen eingehen. Plötzlich fühlte Thranduil sich alt – alt und ausgelaugt wie ein verdorrter Baum. Nein, ein Sohn sollte wahrlich nicht von dem Vater zu Grabe getragen werden. 

„Dann lasst uns jetzt frühstücken.", Thranduil fasste sich schnell wieder, „Der Baron war so gütig, uns ein wenig Abgeschiedenheit zu ermöglichen. Ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen, mein Sohn, es wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein, all deinen Abenteuern zu lauschen. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie es dieser temperamentvollen jungen Dame", mit einem beinahe verschmitzten Lächeln erinnerte er sich ihrer ersten Begegnung, „gelungen war, dein Herz zu erbobern." 

*~*~*

Das Lachen des Elbenkönigs erfüllte den Raum. 

„Mit Äpfeln?" Heiter bedachte Thranduil seinen Sohn mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Mir scheint, die Dame deines Herzens besitzt in der Tat ein außerordentliches Temperament." Ein Temperament, das man für den Moment freilich nur erahnen konnte. Ravena, dem König gegenüber sitzend, lauschte den Erzählungen Gimlis und Legolas mit hochrotem Kopfe. Wie konnten die beiden sie nur derart in Verlegenheit bringen? Wenigstens schien der Herrscher Düsterwalds nicht erzürnt zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, er amüsierte sich köstlich. Lediglich in stillen Momenten schien ihn diese unbestimmte Traurigkeit zu übermannen.

„Ja, das hat sie, Vater." Legolas ergriff ein weiteres mal Ravenas Hand, bedeutete ihr, dass sie sich nicht schämen musste. Versonnen beobachtete der König den heimlichen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten zwischen den beiden Liebenden. Thranduil war kein Narr. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn schon viele Elbenfrauen in seinem Bett gehabt hatte, und doch war Legolas nie soweit gegangen, Liebkosungen in die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. 

Sobald er diesem Mädchen in die Augen schaute, schien er wie ausgewechselt zu sein, schien er von innen heraus zu strahlen. Ach, weshalb nur konnte sie nicht elbischen Blutes sein? Der Herrscher Düsterwalds war ganz bezaubert von ihrem Wesen. Sie war erfrischend aufrichtig, nicht verdorben von höfischen Ränkespielchen – und sie liebte seinen Sohn. Auch das war offensichtlich. 

„Ravena, ein außerordentlich schöner Name.", bedächtig ließ Legolas' Vater den Namen für einige Sekunden im Raume stehen.  „Wo nur hab ich ihn schon einmal gehört?" Für die Dauer der Nacht hatte nicht eine Minute vergessenden Schlafes über ihn kommen wollen, ihn von den quälenden Ahnungen und Unnützen Grübeleien zu befreien. So hatte er denn zu den Sternen hinauf geschaut, in ihrem ewigen Glanze den Trost gesucht, den ihm der Schlaf nicht bereit war zu geben. Trost, den sie ihm in dieser Nacht nicht zu schenken vermochten. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen gewandert, immer wieder hatte er sich gewünscht, sie hassen zu können – und immer wieder hatte er erkennen müssen, das es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte.

Dieses rote Flachs ihrer Haare, dieses ungewöhnliche Blau ihrer Augen. Wo nur hatte er sie schon einmal gesehen? War er ihr überhaupt schon einmal begegnet? Die gesamte Nacht lang hatte ihm diese Frage keine Ruhe gönnen wollen. Es ward vor gut vierzehn Jahren, dass er das letzte Mal einen Fuß auf Gondors Erde gesetzt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit bereiste er mit Legolas das schöne Ithilien. Ob Ravena ihm schon damals aufgefallen war? Aber dann wäre sie selbst nach menschlichen Maßstäben noch ein Kind gewesen, kaum der Wiege entwachsen. So sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, des Rätsels Lösung ließ sich nicht greifen. Er seufzte auf. Vielleicht hatte sein Geist sich auch einfach nur im Nebel der Torheit verirrt, vielleicht war er einfach nur von Sinnen. 

„Meinen Namen, Herr?" Überrascht horchte das Mädchen auf, rief Thranduil wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Auch Legolas und Gimli sahen sich erstaunt an. 

„Sag mir, Ravena, wer sind deine Eltern?" Höchst interessiert wartete der König auf eine Antwort. Vielleicht würde sie ja den Schlüssel zu allen Lösungen in sich bergen.

„Meine Eltern sind von einfachem Stande, Herr. Mein Vater ist Ulfert Dunkirk aus Ithilien und meine Mutter ist Saphria." Ravena war es, als rufe die Nennung ihrer Heimat wage Erinnerungen wach.

„Dunkirk... Ithilien..." Wieder sprach er die Worte vor sich hin, ließ sie für einen Moment unkommentiert im Raume stehen, als erleichtere ihm dies, Altes wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. „Dunkirk... Dunkirk...hm..."

So gespannt wie Legolas' Bogen hingen ein Mädchen, ein Elb und ein Zwerg an den Lippen des Herrschers. Was nur mochte all dieses seltsame Gebaren zu bedeuten haben?

„Ha!" Von einem lauten Aufruf begleitet, ließ er seine Hand auf den Tisch herunterschnellen, sodass Gläser und Geschirr einen fröhlichen Reigen tanzten. „Ich hab's!" Er hatte den rechten Weg aus den Nebeln der Vergangenheit gefunden. In lichteren Gefilden war er auf dem Pfad der Erinnerung gewandert, hatte den verlorenen Schlüssel wiederentdeckt.  

„Was hast du, Adar? Woher kennt du Ravenas Namen?" Verstört betrachtete Legolas seinen Vater. Wenn er doch endlich erfahren würde, was sich hier abspielte. Doch Thranduil schien noch nicht geneigt zu sein, die Übrigen in seine Gedankengänge mit einzubeziehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ein weiteres mal Ravena zu. 

„Ravena, dein Vater", beinahe verschwörerisch, senkte der König die Stimme, „war nicht zufällig Pferdehändler?" Für einen Moment vergaß das Mädchen sogar ihren Mund zu schließen. 

„Ja... ja", setzte sie schließlich an, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. „Meine Eltern besaßen ein kleines Gut in Ithilien und eine unserer Haupteinnahmequellen war in der Tat die Pferdezucht. Verzeiht, aber woher... woher wisst Ihr das?", wagte Ravena es nun doch zu fragen. Das Erstaunen stand ihr noch immer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein kurzer Blick zu Legolas verriet ihr, dass dieser ebenso sehr im Dunkel tappte, wie sie selbst. 

„Vater, du kennt Ravenas Eltern?" Aufgeregt ergriff das Mädchen seine Hand, übertrug ihre eigene Spannung allein durch die bloße Berührung ihrer beider Haut. 

„Lasst mich euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, Kinder." Für einen schier endlos scheinenden Moment ruhte sein lachendes Gesicht auf dem Paar. Konnte das noch Zufall sein oder sandten die Valar ihm auf diese Weise ein Zeichen, ihm verheißend, dass diese Liebe bereits von Anbeginn an vorbestimmt war? 

*~*~*

_Ob euch das hier wohl gefallen hat? Bitte schreibt mir doch eine Review. Ihr macht mich damit so unsagbar glücklich:)_


	22. Kapitel17

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Kapitel 17**

**‚Ein Rückblick der etwas anderen Art'**

*~*~*ca. 14 Jahre zuvor in Ithilien*~*~*

„Mensch Vilem, musst du denn immer deine dumme Schwester mitbringen? Sie ist ein Mädchen!" Malachi legte so viel Verachtung in das Wort ‚Mädchen' wie ein zehnjähriger Junge es nur aufzubringen vermochte – und das war eine ganze Menge. „Wahrscheinlich will sie sogar noch mitspielen!"  Den letzten Satz spie er beinahe, so entrüstet war er. 

„Ach was, so schlimm ist Ravena doch gar nicht. Außerdem hätte meine Mutter mich nicht aus dem Haus gelassen, wenn sie nicht mitgekommen wäre." Eigentlich mochte Vilem seine kleine Schwester sehr gerne, doch verständlicherweise würde er das vor seinen Freunden nur schwerlich zugeben können. So beschränkte er sich denn auf Schadenbegrenzung. 

„Hey, ich bin nicht dumm, du Blödian!" Das kleine Mädchen an Vilems Hand bedachte Malachi mit bösen Blicken. Sie war ihrem Bruder nahezu aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Das rote Haar floss ihr in ungezähmten Wellen über den Rücken, ihr Haupt im Angesicht des Sonnenaufgangs kupfern erstrahlen lassend. Unzählige winzige Sommersprossen ergossen sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht, verliehen ihr etwas spitzbübisches. Fast hätte man meinen können, sie sei einmal durch den Strahl einer Gießkanne gelaufen, die zuvor mit brauner Farbe angefüllt worden war. Zwei Augen, so blau wie ein ungetrübtes Himmelszelt, ließen ihr Antlitz hell erleuchten und betrachteten wach die Welt um sich herum. 

„Nein, nur ein nerviger, kleiner Waschbär." Malachi seufzte so schwer, als wäre er gezwungen alle Weltenlast auf seinem Rücken zu tragen. „Dann kommt, die anderen warten bestimmt schon." Schnellen Schrittes ließen die beiden Jungen das Dorf hinter sich und folgten eine Weile lang der staubigen Straße. Sie verlief neben einem emsig plätschernden Bach, der den Kindern des Dorfes schon an manch einem sonnigen Tag Abkühlung gewährt hatte. Das Mädchen bemühte sich eifrig mit den beiden Schritt zu halten, doch ihr aufmerksamer Blick wurde immer wieder von den Wundern des neuen Tages abgelenkt.

Zu beiden Seiten der Straße erstreckten sich weite Wiesen, Blumen in unzähligen Farben und Formen beherbergend. Erst am Horizont erhob sich der große Wald, erhaben wie eh und je. Manche seiner Geräusche drangen sogar bis zu Ravenas feinen Ohren vor. Die Luft war geschwängert vom Zwitschern aller möglichen Vögel, sowie dem einstimmigen Summen der Grillen. Gefesselt lauschte das Mädchen diesem wahrlich abwechslungsreichen Konzert der Natur. 

„Ravena, wo bleibst du denn? Nun komm schon!" Ungeduldig rief Vilem ihr nach. Seine Schwester war bereits ein ganzes Stück hinter ihnen zurück geblieben. Der Ruf seines Freundes veranlasste auch Malachi nach Ravena zu sehen. Unwillkürlich stieß er ein weiteres Mal einen geplagten Seufzer aus. 

„Guck mal Vilem, die ganzen schönen Blumen." Ravena stand inmitten der riesigen Wiese. Das hohe Gras umwogte sie, umschmeichelte ihren kindlichen Körper wie die sanften Wellen des fernen Meeres. Triumphierend ihren erbeuteten Blumenstrauß in die Höhe haltend, winkte sie ihnen zu. Ihre Augen leuchteten heller, als das strahlende Sonnenlicht, das sich tanzend an den goldenen Dächern Wyns brach.   

„Unfassbar! Jetzt pflückt die auch noch Blumen!" Malachi wurde sichtlich ungehalten. „Wegen der werden wir noch zu spät kommen." Doch Vilem lachte nur. Er wusste genau, was es bedurfte, um seine Schwester zu ködern.

„Jetzt komm schon Ravena, du willst doch auch all die vielen Pferde sehen, oder?", lockte er sie in verschwörerischem Tonfall. In der Tat verfehlte die Frage ihre Wirkung nicht. Schneller noch wie der Wind sah man Ravenas roten Schopf durch das hohe Gras huschen. Als sie schließlich ihren Bruder erreichte war sich sichtlich außer Atem.

„Werden denn viele Hottehüs da sein?" Aus großen Augen schaute sie Vilem an. Ravena an einem weiteren Ausbüxen hindernd, ergriff er sogleich ihre Hand. In der anderen trug das Mädchen den bunten Strauß, den sie sich zuvor zusammen gepflückt hatte. Stolz hielt sie ihn immer wieder gegen das Licht, betrachtete die vielen Farben im Schein der Sonne. Wie schön sie doch leuchteten. 

„So viele, dass du sie nicht einmal alle zählen kannst." Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie seine Schwester ungläubig die Augen aufriss und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ich kann aber schon bis hundert zählen", erwiderte sie sichtlich skeptisch. „Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, zwanzig, dreißig, vierzig, fünfzig, sechzig, siebzig, achtzig, neunzig, hundert." Beinahe überschlugen sich die Worte in ihrem Mund, so schnell stieß Ravena sie hervor. 

„Dann werden wohl hundert Pferde kommen.", lachte Vilem. Er brachte es nicht recht übers Herz dem Eifer seiner Schwester einen Dämpfer beizubringen – sollten seine Eltern ihr das rechte Zählen beibringen. 

„Hundert Pferde?" Ravenas Stimme klang fast schon ehrfürchtig.

„Bei allen Valar, Vilem, wie hältst du das bloß aus?" Im Angesicht solch kindlicher Unkenntnis konnte Malachi nur schwerlich an sich halten. „Die ist ja fast noch schlimmer als meine eigene Schwester." 

„Pah" Wie immer war Ravena um eine Antwort nicht verlegen. Während sich ihre Stirn zu einem wahren Gewitter aus Zornesfalten zusammenbraute, bedachte sie Malachi mit bitterbösen Blicken. „Wie hält DIE es bloß mit DIR aus, du Mondkalb, du Blödian." Sichtlich erregt suchte sie nach weiteren passenden Beleidigungen. Erst ihrem Bruder wollte es gelingen, sie wieder zu Besänftigen. 

„Psst, Kleines." Er ließ für einen Moment von ihrer Hand ab, um ihr beruhigend durchs Haar zu streichen. „Malachi meint das doch gar nicht so. Er macht nur Spaß." Über Ravenas Kopf hinweg zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu, bedeutete ihm mit flehendem Blick auf sein kleines Spiel einzugehen. Seufzend gab der sich schließlich geschlagen. Wenn er Ravena auch nicht leiden mochte, so war Vilem doch sein bester Freund. 

„Ja, Kleines, ich hab nur Spaß gemacht." Malachis Stimme klang zuckersüß, fast schon hämisch. Zu zuckersüß für Ravenas Geschmack, doch für den Moment war sie durchaus in der Stimmung darüber hinwegzusehen. Näher an eine Entschuldigung würde sich der Junge wahrscheinlich sowieso niemals heranwagen. 

Statt dessen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie gab sie sich alle Mühe ihre kleinen Füße der raschen Gangart Vilems anzupassen. Doch für jeden Schritt, den die beiden Jungen zurücklegten, musste Ravena zwei tun, sodass sie schon bald ins Straucheln geriet.  

„Hoppla" In letzter Sekunde gelang es Vilem das Mädchen zu fassen und somit einem schmerzhaften Sturz vorzubeugen. „Vielleicht sollten wir etwas langsamer gehen." Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu, aber davon wollte Ravena nun nichts mehr hören. Eben hatten sie eine sachte Anhöhe erklommen, von der aus sie endlich ihr Ziel ausmachen konnten: Den Wyner Pferdemarkt.

An diesem ganz besonderen Tag hatte das tanzende Volk die große Festwiese den edlen Tieren überlassen. Sie war etwas außerhalb des Dorfes gelegen und schmiegte sich eng an den sanft ansteigenden Hügel. Für den Moment, freilich, war der Anger geprägt vom Schnauben und Wiehern etlicher Pferde, die sich allerorts auf der Wiese tummelten. 

Aufgeregt riss sich das Mädchen von ihrem Bruder los, nur um ihm anschließend lachend voraus zu laufen.

„Nein, ich will die Hottehüs sehen!" Ihr froher Ruf hallte über die Flur. 

„Mädchen!", Malachi warf seinem Freund einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, „Die wird uns heute noch eine Menge Probleme bereiten."

*~*~*

„Was guckt ihr denn da? Was guckt ihr da?" Auf allen Vieren kroch auch Ravena unter den Planwagen, immer den Freunden ihres Bruders hinterher. Bei ihrer Ankunft waren die drei bereits erwartet worden. Sichtlich aufgeregt hatten die Jungen des Dorfes Vilem und Malachi von seltsamen Gestalten berichtet, die auf dem Markt ihr Unwesen trieben, alles und jeden in Angst und Schrecken versetzend. 

So gingen sie denn einer nach dem anderen hinter den mächtigen Rädern des Fahrzeuges in Position, ja, versteckten sich regelrecht. Merklich erregt rieb sich das Mädchen die Hände. Sie hatte nicht alles verstehen können, was die Jungen so schnatternd erzählten, doch augenscheinlich galt es ein neues Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Ravena konnte sich an den unzähligen Pferden und dem bunten Treiben einfach nicht satt sehen. Bereits den gesamten Vormittag lief sie begeistert von Tier zu Tier, sich jedes noch so kleine Detail anschauend. Alles war so schön, so aufregend. Überall gab es Neues zu entdecken, Neues zu erforschen. Vilem hatte alle Mühe, seine Schwester nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es genügte schon ein einziges Pferd, um Ravena ganz aus dem Häuschen bringen zu lassen. 

Und auch auf der anderen Seite dieses Wagens schien nun ein Abenteuer zu lauern. Ein Abenteuer, an dem die Jungen sie einmal mehr nicht teilhaben lassen wollten. Aber sie wäre nicht Ravena, würde sie sich von deren Meinung aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. 

„Pssst", ungestüm fuhr Malachi sie an, „Kannst du nicht einmal dein vorlautes Mundwerk halten? Du versaust uns noch den ganzen Plan." 

„Halt doch selbst dein Mundwerk." Malachi geflissentlich ignorierend, versuchte sie nun ihrerseits einen Blick unter dem Wagen hindurch zu werfen. Doch so weit sie ihren Hals auch reckte und streckte – die Jungen blockierten ihr Sichtfeld. „Sag mir lieber, was es da so zu schauen gibt." Amüsiert lächelte Vilem in sich hinein. Malachi galt als ihr unbestrittener Anführer und seine Schwester war wohl die einzige, die es wagte, ihn derart offen in Frage zu stellen. Aber schließlich war sie auch erst fünf Sommer alt. 

„Komm her, Ravena." Vilem flüsterte nur mehr, bedeutete ihr durch bloße Gesten, zu ihm zu kriechen. Als sie seiner Aufforderung endlich entgegen kam, rückte er ein Stück zur Seite, bereitete auch seiner aufgeregten Schwester einen Platz. „Aber sei leise, Kleines." Zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, hielt sie sich selbst eine Hand vor den Mund – gerade so, als schriebe sie den Worten, die ihre Kehle verließen, ein Eigenleben zu, als müsse sie verhindern, dass sie ihr entflohen. Intuitiv schmiegte sie sich näher an ihren großen Bruder, wissend, dass sie bei ihm sicher war, dass er immer auf sie aufpassen würde. 

Zum allgemeinen Unverständnis der Jungen schien Vilem nichts dagegen zu haben, ständig auf Ravena aufpassen zu müssen. Ganz im Gegenteil, es sah sogar so aus, als mochte er sie sehr gerne. Aber das war schließlich unmöglich, geradezu eine Ungeheuerlichkeit – oder vielleicht doch nicht? Schlussendlich hatte man sich daran gewöhnt, Vilem kaum noch ohne seine Schwester anzutreffen. Sie war von dem ruhigen Jungen mit den roten Haaren einfach nicht mehr wegzudenken.  

Vilem schenkte seiner Schwester ein warmes Lächeln und deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle jenseits des Wagens. „Schau genau hin." Er flüsterte die Worte in ihr Ohr, kitzelte Ravena mit bloßen Worten, sodass sie ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Lachend rieb sie sich das Ohr.

„Hör auf, du kitzelst mich!" 

„Psst." Die Aufforderung ertönte von allen Seiten. Erschrocken schlug sich das Mädchen ein weiteres mal die Hand vor den Mund, eine aufkeimende Schamesröte nicht verbergen könnend. Wenn sie so weiter machte, würden die Jungen sie erst recht nicht mehr dabei haben wollen. Sich heimlich Besserung gelobend, wandte sie ihren Blick schließlich der Stelle zu, die Vilem ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte. 

Zunächst vermochte sie nichts besonderes auszumachen. Ganz im Gegenteil – die unzähligen Beine, die geschäftig an ihnen vorbeieilten, zeugten davon, dass jenseits ihres Wagens alles seinen gewohnten Gang nahm. Ravena sah große Schuhe, kleine Schuhe, Kinderschuhe und Schuhe von Erwachsenen. Sie sah Schuhe von Frauen, von Mädchen, von Männern und von Jungen. Da gingen neue Schuhe, staubige Schuhe und Schuhe, die man als solche kaum noch  zu erkennen vermochte. Ab und an sah man sogar die kräftigen Beine eines Pferdes vorbeistolzieren. Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte – etwas ungewöhnliches wollte ihr dabei nicht auffallen.  

Dann aber fiel ihr Blick auf ein Paar Schuhe, das sie so in seiner Art noch nie gesehen hatte. Es handelte sich um leichtes Schuhwerk, das den gesamten Fuß bedeckte und kurz über dem Knöchel endete. Auch wenn ihr das braunfarbene Leder nicht unbekannt war, so wunderte sie sich doch über den fremden Schnitt und die scheinbare Undurchlässigkeit des Stoffes. Obwohl der Besitzer dieser Schuhe in einer schwindenden Pfütze stand, schien ihm dieser Umstand nicht das geringste auszumachen. Neugierig ließ sie sich ganz zu Boden gleiten, ihr eingeschränktes Sichtfeld auf diese Weise vergrößernd. 

Der Träger der Schuhe stand keine fünf Schritte von dem Wagen entfernt. Obwohl er ihnen den Rücken zukehrte, schloss Ravena aus dessen breiten Schultern, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln musste – wenn es auch ein Sonderling zu sein schien. Sein Haar war wesentlich länger als das jeden Mannes in ihrem Dorf. In einer Flut aus gewobenem Gold floss es seinen Rücken hinab. Fast reichte es bis hin zum Gesäß. Sein Waldgrüner Umhang entbehrte jeglichen Prunks. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen gelang es dem Mädchen feinste Verziehrungen auszumachen, die sich farblich allerdings kaum vom Mantel abhoben. Dennoch erschienen sie Ravena sehr kunstvoll. 

„Was...?!" Seine Hand fest auf ihren Mund gepresst, erstickte Vilem die Frage seiner Schwester gerade noch im Keim.

„Passt. Warte etwas." Unverzüglich entspannte Ravena sich wieder, sich innerlich selbst scheltend. Dass sie aber auch immer so ein geschwätziges Plappermaul sein musste. Beinahe seufzte sie laut auf. Dieser merkwürdige Mann war aber auch zu interessant. Woher er wohl kommen mochte? Dass er nicht aus Wyn oder seiner Umgebung stammen konnte war unverkennbar. Ob er vielleicht aus Rohan war? Sie meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass ihr Vater ihr einst eine Geschichte von den wilden Männern aus dem Pferdeland erzählt hatte. Männer, die ihre Haare wild vom Kopf wachsen ließen. Sie wusste sich nicht recht zu helfen. Der hier sah auf jeden Fall nicht besonders wild aus. Wenn er sich doch nur endlich einmal umdrehen würde!

Als hätte er ihr stummes Flehen tatsächlich erhört, schaute die Gestalt plötzlich zur Seite, den Kindern ihr Profil offenbar werden lassend. Unwillkürlich hielt Ravena sich den Mund zu, ihr Plappermaul daran hindernd, sich ein weiteres mal selbstständig zu machen. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass sie niemals zuvor ein schöneres Wesen erblickt hatte. Dabei waren es nicht die nachtblauen Augen, war es nicht das makellose Antlitz, nicht einmal dieses goldene Haar, das sie so sehr in ihren Bann zog. Nein, für solche Oberflächlichkeiten fand ein Kind, das fähig war, mit dem Herzen zu sehen, nur schwerlich Verwendung. 

Von diesem Wesen schien vielmehr eine unbestimmte Magie auszugehen, eine Anziehungskraft, der man sich kaum widersetzen konnte. Eine Magie, die es vermochte, sie einen schwarzen Ozean hinab zu reißen und gleichzeitig in unerwartete Höhen zu katapultieren. Ob er vielleicht ein Zauberer war? Fast schien es ihr, als habe er sie mit seiner bloßen Erscheinung verhext.

„Achtung, er schaut her." Der schrille Kinderschrei durchfuhr ihre andächtige Stille gleich einem messerscharfen Säbel. „Schnell weg." Noch bevor es ihr vergönnt war des Wesens Antlitz gänzlich zu betrachten, spürte sie, wie ihr Bruder sie mit sich zerrte.

„Mensch, Vielem, lass mich los." Sie wollte widersprechen, wollte dieser Gestalt auch weiterhin nahe sein, doch sooft der Junge ihren Wünschen auch nachgab – dieses Mal ließ er keine Widerworte zu. So schnell sie es vermochten, waren die Kinder im Getümmel der Tiere und Menschen verschwunden, sich ein sicheres Versteck vor der Rache dieses Zauberwesens suchend.

*~*~*

Amüsiert beobachtete Legolas die kopflose Flucht seiner kindlichen Verfolger, brachte durch ein einziges Lächeln die Menschen um ihn herum dazu stehen zu bleiben, diesem Schauspiel beizuwohnen, als beobachteten sie das Erwachen einer flammenden Sonne. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Allem Anschein nach waren diese Kinder wohl noch nicht sehr häufig einem Elb über den Weg gelaufen. Wenn doch nur alle seine Verfolger so leicht in die Flucht zu schlagen wären. Dabei hatte er ausgerechnet mit diesen gar nichts Böses im Sinn gehabt. Lediglich fragen ob er ihnen helfen konnte, hatte er gewollt. Schließlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie bereits den gesamten Morgen seiner Fährte folgten, stets den richtigen Moment abpassend, ihn zu beobachten. Wieder musste er lächeln. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur neugierig, begierig noch Unbekanntes zu erforschen. War er denn anders gewesen?

„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Sohn?" Legolas spürte eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter. Aus einem nahen Zelt war ein weiteres dieser anmutigen Wesen geschritten, diesem hier beinahe aufs Haar gleichend. Auch wenn die Umstehenden es nicht vermochten ihrem Wortwechsel zu folgen – schließlich wurde er in einer ihnen fremden Sprache geführt – so war man doch einhellig der Meinung, dass es sich hier um Brüder handelte, ja, dass es gar keine andere Erklärung für diese Ähnlichkeit geben konnte. 

„Ja, Adar." Legolas schenkte dem Neuankömmling ein warmes Lächeln, „Die Kinder waren wieder einmal auf meinen Fersen." Hätten die Menschen gewusst, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Brüdern um Vater und Sohn handelte, sie wären wohl bis auf die Grundfesten ihrer Herzen erschüttert worden, hätten eine Welt nicht mehr verstanden, in der Väter plötzlich keinen Deut älter erschienen, als ihre Nachkommen. 

Auf diese Antwort vermochte sich nun auch der ältere Elb ein wohlklingendes Lachen nicht zu verkneifen. Plötzlich ward es den Menschen, als spiele der Wind ein leises Lied, als wolle er die Schönheit dieses Lachens durch das sanfte Rauschen der Wiesen und Felder noch untermalen.

„Das erinnert mich an ein kleines Elbenkind, das auch ständig und überall seine Nase hinein stecken musste. Ob es nun zu seinem Besten war oder nicht."  

„In der Tat?" Verschmitzt zog Legolas seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, diese, für seinen Vater so typische Geste, gekonnt nachahmend. „Ich habe nicht einmal die entfernteste Ahnung, wen du damit meinen könntest." 

„Wahrlich nicht?" Den Blick in die Vergangenheit richtend, mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, erinnerte er sich: „Iarbeleth und du, ihr beide habt manch ein gemeinsames Abenteuer bestritten."

Verblüfft schaute der Königssohn auf. „Mein alter Stoffbär?" Nun musste auch Legolas herzlich lachen. „Ich frage mich was aus ihm geworden ist. Er muss schon weit über 2000 Jahre alt sein."

„Ich kann dir versichern, mein Sohn, er ist noch am Leben. Wenn das Alter auch nach wie vor an ihm zehrt."

Legolas bedachte seinen Vater mit einem überraschten Blick. „Du hast ihn wirklich aufbewahrt?" Ehrliche Rührung ergriff ihn, hier, inmitten einer Menge von lärmenden Menschen, inmitten eines Pferdemarktes. War es nicht seltsam an welch gewöhnlichen Orten man sich plötzlich seines Glückes bewusst wurde? Thranduil, sein König, war ihm stets ein liebender Vater gewesen, hatte sich unentwegt darum bemüht, ihn das Fehlen einer Mutter, einer sanften Hand, nicht spüren zu lassen und er, Legolas, hatte es ihm mehr als einmal gedankt. Nirgendwo, in niemandes Obhut, hätte er eine schönere Kindheit verleben können, als bei ihm. 

„Nun, das war ich ihm schuldig. Schließlich war er dir über lange Jahre hinweg ein treuer Freund gewesen." Jäh spürte der Elbenkönig, wie eine plötzliche Wehmut ihn ergriff, wie längst vergessen geglaubte Reue zurückkehrte, ihre kalte Klaue nach ihm ausstreckte. Reue wegen all den vielen Stunden, in denen er seinen Pflichten hatte nachgehen müssen, in denen er gezwungen war, seinen Sohn in den Armen einer Amme zurückzulassen. „Leider war es mir nie möglich gewesen, die Zeit für dich zu haben, die du verdient hattest. Das tut mir leid, Legolas." Seit dem Verlust seiner Frau hatte in manch einer Nacht kein erlösender Schlaf über ihn kommen wollen, seinen Grübeleien, seinem schlechten Gewissen ein Ende zu bereiten. War er bei all seinen Pflichten seinem Sohn ein guter Vater gewesen?

So suchte er denn den Blick seines Sohnes, forschte in dessen Augen nach versteckten Vorwürfen, nach leisen Anklagen. Doch alles, was er fand, war die aufrichtige Liebe eines Sohnes zu seinem Vater. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er plötzlich Legolas' Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Adar, du warst mir der beste Vater, den ich mir jemals hätte erträumen können. Du warst immer für mich da. Du bist wahrlich der letzte, der sich mit solchen Gedanken herumschlagen sollte." Plötzlich gewann sein Lächeln etwas Verschmitztes, etwas spitzbübisches. „Und schau was aus mir geworden ist: ein ansehnlicher Elb. Naneth  wäre stolz auf dich." 

„Sie wäre stolz auf _dich_, Sohn – so wie ich." Sein anerkennender Blick schweifte über Legolas. Er hatte wahrhaftig ein vortreffliches Kind. Seine äußere Schönheit schien nur ein lächerliches Abbild seiner inneren Anmut zu sein. Sein Großmut, seine Selbstlosigkeit, seine Treue, all das verlieh ihm eine Ausstrahlung, die man nicht allein durch bloße Schönheit zu erklären vermochte. „Und nun lass uns die Packpferde für den Heimweg suchen. In Zeiten wie diesen überantworte ich mein Reich nur ungern länger als unbedingt nötig der Obhut anderer." 

Legolas nickte, den Ernst der Lage durchaus erkennend. Schon seit unzähligen Jahrhunderten war ihr Großer Grünwald im Würgegriff des Schattens, war ihr Volk gezwungen jeden Tag aufs neue um seine Heimat zu kämpfen. Unermüdlich das böse Getier vernichtend, taten sie stets ihr bestes und füllten dabei doch nur ein Fass ohne Boden. Wichtige Geschäfte, Handelsbeziehungen, hatten Thranduil für kurze Zeit von seinem Volk trennen können, ihm eine kurze Erholung ermöglicht, doch nun war es an der Zeit wieder nach Hause aufzubrechen und den Kampf neu aufzunehmen. 

„Dann komm, ich hab bereits einige schöne Tiere gesehen." Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in der Menge. 

*~*~*

 „Puh, das war knapp." Wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen wischte sich Malachi den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Habt ihr gesehen? Fast hätte er uns erblickt." Nachdem sie sich eine Weile durch die Menge geschlichen hatten, waren die Kinder des Dorfes nun ein wenig Abseits des Geschehens zur Ruhe gekommen.

„Oh man, ich will nicht wissen, was der mit uns angestellt hätte." Otkar, ein untersetzter, aber nichts desto weniger quirliger Junge, stimmte Malachi schweratmend zu. „Mein Vater hat erzählt, dass Elben bei Nacht und Nebel Menschenkinder entführen, um sie dann für sich arbeiten zu lassen." Plötzlich horchte Ravena auf. Hatte Otkar gerade Elb gesagt? Aufgeregt zupfte sie an Vilems Wams, forderte, auf zehenspitzen stehend, seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ein.

„Vilem, Vilem, war das ein Elb gewesen?" Sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ein echter?"

„Ein waschechter Elb, Kleines. Hast du denn seine Ohren nicht gesehen?" Beruhigend strich er ihr durchs seidene Haar, vermittelte ihr durch die ruhige Hand Geborgenheit. Des Elben strahlende Erscheinung war so einnehmend gewesen, dass ihr die blattförmig geschwungenen Ohren wohl entgangen sein mussten. Doch wenn ihr Bruder sagte, es sei ein Elb gewesen, einer vom Schönen Volk, dann glaubte sie ihm.

„Oh, ein richtiger Elb. Wie in den Geschichten von Papa? Wieso waren wir nicht da geblieben, Vilem? Wieso nicht?" Unaufhörlich löcherte sie ihren Bruder, verlangte sie Antworten auf ihre Flut an Fragen. Ein richtiger Elb! Niemals konnte sie genug bekommen von den Geschichten ihres Vaters. So gut wie kein anderer verstand er es aufregende Sagen zu erzählen, das Mädchen ein Teil längst vergangener Tage werden zu lassen. Tage, als das Schöne Volk am Zenit seiner Macht stand und den Zweitgeborenen nur eine unbedeutende Rolle zugedacht war. 

„Wieso wir nicht dageblieben sind, du Waschbär?" Ungestüm fuhr Malachi sie an. „Hast du nicht gehört, was Otkar gerade gesagt hat? Jedes Kind weiß doch, dass Elben Kinder entführen."

Plötzlich konnte Ravena nicht mehr an sich halten. Wütend riss sie sich von ihrem Bruder los und verpasste Malachi einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen das Schienbein. „Das ist ja gar nicht wahr. Mein Papa sagt, dass Elben lieb sind." Sie warf Vilem einen flehenden Blick zu. „Vilem, sag es ihnen! sag es!"

„Du kleine Nervensäge.", knirschte Malachi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sich das schmerzende Bein haltend. Wäre sie kein Mädchen – spätestens jetzt hätte er sie windelweich geprügelt. „Was weiß denn dein Papa schon von Elben!" 

„Und was weiß Otkars Papa von Elben?" Empört schrie sie zurück. Wie konnte Malachi es nur wagen, ihren Vater dermaßen zu beleidigen? Schließlich gab es keinen klügeren Mann als ihn! Da hatte die Fünfjährige nun, zugegebenermaßen, den schwachen Punkt in Malachis Argumentation entdeckt. Als einfacher Bauer war Otkars Vater niemals über die Grenzen Wyns herausgekommen, hatte somit auch noch auf keinen vom Schönen Volk treffen können. Einzig und allein das Geschwätz der Menschen vermochte er als Quelle zu nennen. 

„Shht, Ravena." Wieder einmal war es Vilem, der seine Schwester beruhigte. Lächelnd ging er in die Knie, begab sich auf ihre Höhe. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Elben Kinder entführen. Ich bin mir sicher Otkars Vater muss da etwas falsch verstanden haben." Darauf bedacht seinen Freund nicht bloß zustellen, wählte er seine Worte mit Umsicht. Doch noch bevor Ravena in lautes Triumphgeschrei ausbrechen konnte, bedeutete er ihr, zu schweigen. „Aber wir wissen auch nicht, ob sie so...", Ravena ein warmes Lächeln schenkend, benutzte er ihre eigenen Worte, „so lieb sind, wie in den Geschichten. Am besten wird sein, wir lassen sie in Ruhe. Meinst du nicht auch?" Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange, versuchte, ihr ein wenig Trost zu spenden. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Ravena. Sie schien zu grübeln, gedankenverloren über die Worte ihres Bruders nachzusinnen. Das Mädchen mochte nicht recht glauben, dass dieser Mann mit dem goldenen Haar gefährlich war. Vilem strich ihr ein letztes Mal durchs Haar, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie war noch so klein, so schutzlos. Er würde sie beschützen müssen.

„Na, wenn das dann endlich geklärt wäre, können wir ja spielen. Die Gruppen sind wie immer. Vasco hat einen Ball mitgebracht." Plötzlich schien der Elb aus allen Gedächtnissen gestrichen zu sein, für ihre kleine Welt nicht mehr existent. Sie hatten ihr Abenteuer gehabt und überlebt, nun galt es nach vorne zu schauen. Auf Malachis Zeichen hin, packte der stolze Junge das heiß begehrte Spielzeug aus. Langsam, damit auch jedermann begriff, dass nur er im Besitz dieser Kostbarkeit war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm diesen Ball aus altem Leder genäht und anschließend mit Stroh ausgestopft. Was hatte er sich über dieses Geschenk gefreut! Seine Eltern waren nicht sehr reich, doch sie hätten ihm keine größere Freude bereiten können – nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Vasco in der Rangordnung ihrer Bande nun um einiges gestiegen war.

„Ich will auch mitspielen!" Beide Hände empört in die Hüften gestemmt, forderte Ravena ihr gutes Recht ein. An den Elb schien auch sie keinen Gedanken mehr zu verschwenden.

„Du kannst das nicht! Du bist ein Mädchen! Geh doch zu deinen Hottehüs." Verächtlich wies Malachi ihr den Weg zu den Tieren. Ravena hingegen stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, sodass ihre Haare nur so wippten. 

„Das kann ich jawohl!" Unbeirrbar erwiderte sie Malachis Blick. Starrköpfig wie eh und je, war sie keineswegs gewillt nachzugeben. Das schien auch der Junge zu spüren. Konfrontiert mit der Unbeugsamkeit des Mädchens sah er schließlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihr nachzugeben. Einen resignierenden Seufzer ausstoßend, stimmte er zu. 

„Na gut, aber du bist in Vilems Mannschaft und wir fangen an." Urplötzlich änderte sich die Miene Ravenas von einer wutverzerrten Maske, in ein Bild purer Freunde. Eigentlich war Malachi gar nicht so schlimm, wie er immer tat. 

„Oh danke, danke." Vergnügt fiel sie dem Jungen um den Hals und platzierte einen feuchten Kuss auf seiner Wange. 

„Ist ja schon gut." Seine Verlegenheit übertünchend, rieb er sich die Wange. Ein fruchtloser Versuch Ravenas stürmische Dankesbekundungen wegzuwischen, als wären sie nichts weiter als lästiger Schmutz. Kichernd stellte sich das Mädchen zur Mannschaft ihres Bruders, zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu. Wieder einmal konnte Vilem nur staunen. Seine Schwester fand doch immer wieder Möglichkeiten und Wege genau das zu bekommen, was sie wollte. 

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Ravena." Er schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln. 

„Wir spielen Abwerfen.", bestimmte Malachi, „Jeder, der getroffen ist, muss sich hinhocken. Die Mannschaft, die zuerst alle Leute verloren hat, hat auch das Spiel verloren. Alles verstanden?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel  ertönte. Als das Spiel begann, stand die Sonne bereits an ihrem höchsten Punkt. Mit unverhohlener Zurschaustellung ihrer Kraft, zwang sie selbst die stärksten Menschen in die Knie, nötigte sie zur Rast. Einzig und allein den Kindern schien sie nichts anhaben zu können. Vor Energie nur so strotzend, bolzten sie fröhlich jauchzend um den Ball.

Beide Mannschaften bestanden aus je sechs Spielern, die sich keinen Vorteil schenkten. Auch Ravena mischte mit, sich von den großen Burschen nicht im geringsten einschüchtern lassend. Mit der nötigen Schnelligkeit und Gewandtheit gelang es ihr sogar den ein oder anderen Gegner abzuwerfen. 

„Ravena, hier." Vilem warf seiner Schwester einen gut gezielten Pass zu. Erfreut fing sie den Ball auf. Das war ihre Chance den anderen zu zeigen, was sie konnte. Sie würde beweisen, dass sie nicht nur ein blödes Mädchen war. Als dann plötzlich Malachi ihr Blickfeld kreuzte, nahm sie es als ein Zeichen der Valar. Mit aller Kraft holte sie aus und zielte auf den Jungen, sicher, dass der Ball sein Ziel finden würde. Ein Ziel fand er in der tat – nur das Opfer war ein anderes.

Nachdem Malachi aus der Flugbahn des Balles gesprungen war, flog das Spielzeug mit unverminderter Kraft weiter – und direkt auf einen Elb zu, auf ihren Elb. Mit Schrecken beobachtete sie, wie der Ball schließlich seinen Rücken traf. 

„Der Waschbär hat den Elb abgeworfen, lauft!" Malachis Schrei riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Einer nach dem anderen beeilten sie sich den Schutz des nahen Dickichts aufzusuchen. 

„Komm Ravena!" Noch bevor sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte Vilem sie ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag gepackt, um sie vor den Klauen eines kinderentführenden Elbs in Sicherheit bringen zu können.

*~*~*

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du dämlicher Waschbär." Immer erregter werdend, tigerte Malachi auf und ab, fuchtelte unwirsch mit seinen Händen herum. Nur ab und an blieb er stehen, Ravena wildeste Vorhaltungen machend. „Ich wusste, sie würde uns Schwierigkeiten machen. Ich hab es ja gesagt!" Unwillkürlich kam dem Mädchen das Bild eines eingesperrten Tieres in den Sinn, das verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus seinem Gefängnis suchte. Beinahe empfand sie Mitleid für Malachi. 

„Sie hat es doch nicht absichtlich gemacht. Das hätte jedem von uns passieren können und das weißt du." Vilems Worte klangen scharf, ließen Malachi für einen Moment inne halten in seiner Tirade. Seine Schwester mochte ein Händchen haben, um in Situationen wie diese zu geraten, doch dies war bestimmt nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. 

„Aber was ist mit meinem Ball? Der ist jetzt bei dem Elb. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen." Vascos Augen glänzten verdächtig. Schon sah der schlaksige Junge sein liebstes Spielzeug in den Klauen eines Entführers, ohne die geringste Aussicht es jemals wieder erlangen zu können. Ravena fühlte jähe Reue in sich aufkeimen, fühlte, dass sie der Grund seiner Traurigkeit war. Malachis Wutausbrüche vermochte sie zu ignorieren, doch Vascos Tränen berührten ihr Herz. Bedrückt lief sie auf ihn zu und schlang beide Arme um ihn. Weinend ließ er es geschehen. 

„Nicht traurig sein, Vasco. Ja?" Sie schaute an ihm hinauf. Ihre großen Augen waren ein Spiegel seiner eigenen Niedergeschlagenheit. „Ich werde dir deinen Ball wieder holen." 

„Und wie willst du das tun?" Er schniefte, wischte sich die unliebsamen Tränen aus den Augen. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt lachte Ravena plötzlich vergnügt auf.

„Ich werde ihn einfach fragen." 

„Das wirst du nicht!" Doch zu spät – noch bevor Vilem sie daran hindern konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Dickicht, ihrer sicheren Deckung, herausgelaufen.

*~*~*

Lachend hob Legolas den Ball auf, drehte ihn gedankenverloren in seinen Händen. Bot er wirklich solch einen furchteinflößenden Anblick? Aus dem Geschrei der Kinder hätte man schließen können, er sei ein Ork, groß und hässlich. Plötzlich vernahm er ein herzliches Lachen hinter sich. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter verriet ihm, dass es sich um seinen Vater handelte.

„Schon wieder die Kinder?"

Legolas nickte. „Weshalb haben sie solch eine Angst vor uns, Adar? Ähnele ich einem Ork?"

Thranduils Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest du das lieber die vielen Elbendamen fragen, die darauf warten, von dir erhört zu werden." Schmunzelnd nahm der König die roten Ohren seines Sohnes zur Kenntnis. Seines Wissens nach hatte es noch keiner Elbenfrau gelingen wollen, Legolas' Herz zu erobern. Fast schien ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Damenwelt peinlich zu sein, ja geradezu unlieb. Thranduil war schon jetzt auf die Frau gespannt, die Legolas einmal erwählen würde.

„Doch ein ernstes Wort, mein Sohn. Mach den Kindern wegen ihrer Angst keine Vorwürfe. Sie glauben nur das, was ihre Eltern ihnen erzählen, was diese bereits von ihren eigenen Eltern lernten. Ammenmärchen, Schauergeschichten, beruhend auf Unwissenheit." Thranduil entfuhr ein schwerer Seufzer. Doch völlig unvermittelt hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf, kehrte das Lächeln auf seine Züge zurück. „Aber vielleicht sind nicht alle Kinder diesen Irrtümern erlegen." 

„Was willst du damit sagen, Adar?" Ein plötzliches Zupfen an seinem Mantel veranlasste Legolas dazu, nach unten zu schauen. Wie erstaunt war er, als er sich plötzlich zwei bezaubernden Kinderaugen gegenüber sah. 

„Nanu", er lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, „Wer bist denn du?" 

„Ich bin Ravena und wer bist du?"

Entzückt ließ sich Legolas zu hier hinab, kniete sich vor sie. Niemals zuvor war er einem Menschenkind so nahe gewesen, doch sein untrügliches Gefühl flüsterte ihm, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes sein musste. Er fing ihren Blick ein, suchte nach Anzeichen der Angst, aber alles was er fand, war erfrischender Liebreiz. „Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, kleine Dame." 

„Das ist aber ein lustiger Name." Sie kicherte vergnügt. „Hat dein Papa dich so genannt, weil deine Ohren aussehen, wie ein Blatt?" Während sich Thranduil ein lautes Lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte, schenkte Legolas ihr einen verdutzten Blick. Plötzlich erschien ihm dieses Kind sehr weise. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, kleine Maus. Jeder meines Volkes hat solche Ohren." 

„Oh." Mit offenem Munde blickte sie ihn an. „Aber tun die denn nicht weh?" Schüchtern, immer darauf bedacht dem Elb keine Schmerzen zu zufügen, streckte sie eine Hand aus, liebkoste sie sein Ohr mit kindlicher Neugier. 

„Nein", lachte der, vom Charme dieser kleinen Schönheit zur Gänze eingenommen, „Das kitzelt nur ein wenig." Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf den zweiten Elb. Auch seine Kleidung war  von schlichter Natur. In grün und braun gehalten, stach sie kaum von Legolas' ab. Doch dieser hier trug eine bunte Blütenkrone auf dem Kopf. Um einen silbernen Reif gebunden, schienen die Blumen nur zu existieren, um im Angesicht von Thranduils Schönheit zu verblassen. 

„Und wer bist du?" Alle Scheu ablegend, näherte sie sich nun auch dem Elbenkönig. Der schenkte ihr ein sonniges Lächeln, ermutigte sie, auch die letzten Berührungsängste fallen zu lassen. Kichernd blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Meine Mama hat mir auch mal so eine Krone gemacht. Die war ganz schön und aus Margeriten, aber dann hat Malachi sie mir einfach kaputt gemacht." Empört, gerade so als schimpfe sie den Jungen selbst aus, stemmte sie beide Hände in die Hüften. 

„Das war aber nicht nett, von diesem Malachi." Thranduil zwinkerte ihr zu. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie erfrischend Kinder waren, wie belebend – mochten sie nun elbischer oder menschlicher Natur sein. 

„Das ist mein Vater, edle Dame.", lachte Legolas, sie mit Thranduil bekannt machend. Ihr scharfsinniger Blick wanderte von einem Elb zum anderen, ein Spiegel offensichtlicher Ungläubigkeit. Schließlich schüttelte Ravena entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, das geht nicht.", erklärte sie mit Bestimmtheit, „Mamas und Papas sehen immer älter als Kinder aus. Sogar mein Bruder Efrem sieht nicht so alt aus wie Papa, obwohl er schon groß ist." Legolas spürte, wie ihn dieses Mädchen immer stärker in seinen Bann zog, ihre kindliche Weisheit ihn mehr und mehr faszinierte.

„Das kommt daher, dass unser Volk anders altert als das der Menschen. Obgleich wir die Last des Alters durchaus spüren, bleiben unsere Körper auf ewig jung und vital." Die Majestät war aufs Höchste amüsiert.

„Oh." Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken, das eben gehörte in ihr kleines Universum einzuordnen. Plötzlich schenkte sie Legolas einen mitleidigen Blick. Trost spendend ergriff sie seine Hand, streichelte sie. „Aber dann hast du ja gar keine richtige Oma, die dir Geschichten erzählt." 

Sie erinnerte sich ihrer eigenen Großmutter, wie sie, alt und runzelig, an kalten Winterabenden Ravena und ihre Brüder um sich sammelte und ihnen längst vergessen geglaubte Märchen erzählte. Sie gedachte ihrer festen Stimme, die, einem Liede gleich, einzig und allein vom steten Quietschen ihres hölzernen Schaukelstuhls begleitet wurde. Wie traurig war es, dass Legolas nicht auch solch eine Oma hatte. Unendlich gerührt gab der Elb die Liebkosungen zurück, ergriff die Hand des Mädchens.

„Du brauchst deswegen nicht traurig zu sein, tithen dulin. Mein Vater versteht es auch sehr gut Geschichten zu erzählen." Das allein schien zu genügen, um Ravena wieder fröhlich werden zu lassen.

„Ehrlich?", vergnügt hüpfte sie auf und ab, „Meiner auch. Meiner auch. Mein Papa weiß ganz viele Geschichten." Doch inmitten ihres Freudentaumels fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf den Ball, den Legolas immer noch in der Hand hielt. Erst jetzt schien sie sich wieder ihrer ursprünglichen Mission zu erinnern, schien sie sich des traurigen Vascos bewusst zu werden. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Verzaubert von der Anmut und Grazie dieser Elben, hatte sie alles um sich herum vergessen. 

„Du, Legolas." Sie schenkte ihm diesen ganz besonderen Blick, von dem sie wusste, dass er alle Menschen um sie herum das tun ließ, was sie wollte. „Gibst du mir den Ball wieder? Vasco ist schon ganz traurig, weil er glaubt du willst ihn für dich behalten. Ich hab dich auch ganz bestimmt nicht absichtlich abgeworfen. Glaubst du mir das?" Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete sie auf seine Antwort, bangend, dass der Elb den Ball vielleicht doch lieber für sich selbst behalten wollte. Doch Ravenas Ängste hätten unbegründeter nicht sein können.  

„Du warst das also, kleine Lady.", er zwinkerte ihr zu, versicherte ihr, dass sie sich wegen dem kleinen Missgeschick nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen brauchte. „Hier hast du dein Spielzeug wieder." Erleichtert nahm sie den Ball entgegen, sicher, dass nun auch Vasco bald wieder würde Lachen können.

„Du, Legolas?" Den Ball fest in Armen haltend, lag ihr eine neue Frage auf der Zunge. „Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Ich hab noch nie einen richtigen Elb gesehen und ich bin doch schon fünf." Sie blickte ihn an, als wäre sie der älteste Mensch auf Erden. Vergnügt schüttelte Thranduil den Kopf. Fünf Jahre und bereits davon überzeugt die Welt zu kennen. Was sie wohl zu seinem wahren Alter zu sagen wüsste? 

„Mein Vater und ich sind auf der Suche nach ein paar Packpferden, die unseren Zug nach Hause begleiten." Das ließ das Mädchen aufhorchen. Sie wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzten, als Legolas ein zweites Kind ausmachte. Vorsichtigen Schrittes kam es ihnen immer näher. Ravena, dem Blick des Elben folgend, stieß plötzlich einen fröhlichen Jauchzer aus. 

„Vilem! Vilem!" Sie lief auf den Jungen zu. „Komm, ich stell dir Legolas vor. Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er lieb ist." Damit ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Der Junge schluckte schwer. Aus dem Gebüsch heraus hatten sie Ravena beobachtet, hatten verfolgt, wie sie sich mit den Elben unterhielt, ohne dass ihr etwas geschah. Dennoch hatte Vilem seine Schwester nicht im Stich lassen wollen. Er war für sie verantwortlich und wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen. 

„Es tut mir Leid, dass meine Schwester Euch belästigt. Sie ist noch so jung, sie weiß nicht was sie tut." Vilem beeilte sich eine demütige Verbeugung anzudeuten, sich schützend vor Ravena zu stellen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass beide Elben lächelten. 

„Es ist keine Entschuldigung von Nöten, junger Herr." Es war Thranduil, der das Wort ergriff. „Nicht wegen einem so liebreizenden Wesen, wie deiner Schwester."

„Vilem. Sie wollen Hottehüs kaufen.", meldete sich nun auch das Mädchen wieder zu Wort. Sich an Legolas wendend fuhr sie fort: „Ich zeige dir meinen Papa. Der kann euch ganz viele Hottehüs zeigen." Damit lief sie erst einmal davon, Vilem mit zwei erstaunten Elben zurücklassend. „Ich bring nur noch gerade Vasco den Ball zurück!" 

„Mein Vater hat ebenfalls eine kleine Pferdezucht.", beantwortete der Junge die unausgesprochene Frage der Elbenherren. „Sie ist nicht besonders groß, aber die Pferde sind sehr gut. Vielleicht werdet Ihr dort fündig." Schüchtern senkte er den Kopf, sich händeringend Ravenas Unbefangenheit herbeiwünschend. 

„Vielleicht werden wir das." Thranduil warf seinem Sohn einen zuversichtlichen Blick zu. Keine Unnützen Worte vergeudend, schien der Junge zu wissen, wovon er sprach. Schließlich war auch Ravena wieder zur Stelle. Voller Enthusiasmus nahm sie Legolas bei der Hand und ging voran. 

„Du Legolas", sie schaute zu ihm auf, „wohnst du eigentlich in dem düsteren Wald oder in Hothlorien?" Das vergnügte Lachen des Elben hallte über den Platz, ließ erstaunte Menschen in ihrer Arbeit innehalten, um sich an des Windes sanftem Spiel zu erquicken. 

*~*~*

„Musst du denn wirklich schon heim, Legolas?" Aus traurigen Augen blickte sie ihn an, schmollend. Nachdem Ravena die Elben zu ihrem Vater geführt hatte, waren sie schnell fündig geworden. Drei stämmige, aber nichts desto weniger schöne Tiere waren in den Besitz des Waldelbenkönig übergegangen. Rasch – zu rasch, wie Legolas fand – waren sie bepackt worden, hatte ihrer Eskorte sie zur Reise bereit gemacht. Schweren Herzens kniete er sich vor sie, fing ihren klagenden Blick auf. 

„Leider ja, kleine Maus." Er streichelte ihre Wange, fing mit seinem Finger eine einzelne Träne auf. „Du darfst nicht traurig sein." Er tat sein bestes sie zu trösten, den Lauf ihrer Tränen zum versiegen zu bringen. Dabei war es auch sein Herz, das schwer war, das klagend vom Abschiedsschmerz sang. In nur wenigen Stunden war diesem kleinen Menschenmädchen etwas gelungen, wozu es sonst Jahrhunderte bedurfte: Sie hatte den Grund seines Herzens berührt, hatte seinen sorgsam gepflegten Wall in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Was nur war es, das dieses Kind so besonders machte? 

„Legolas?" Ihre Stimme klang zaghaft, beinahe schüchtern. 

„Hm?" Der Elb ermutigte sie fortzufahren.

„Legolas, bist du mein Freund?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, gespannt auf seine Antwort wartend.

„Natürlich bin ich dein Freund." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, öffnete instinktiv seine Arme. Mit einem fröhlichen Jauchzen nahm Ravena die Einladung an und umschlang seinen Hals. Als er das Mädchen so in seinen Armen hielt, drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich der Gedanke auf, ob auch er einmal eine Tochter haben würde, ein Wesen, das ihm so fragloses Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Doch so schnell dieser Gedanke auch gekommen sein mochte, so blitzartig verbannte er ihn wieder aus seinem Kopf. Bevor er sich Gedanken über Kinder machen konnte, würde er erst einmal die passende Frau finden müssen – und das war, weiß Eru, bestimmt nicht einfach. 

Plötzlich ließ Ravena von ihm ab. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, begegnete sie Legolas' fragenden Blick mit einem schüchternen Augenaufschlag. Aber schließlich nahm  sie sich ein Herz. Schnell, bevor sie es sich ein weiteres Mal überlegen konnte, es vielleicht doch niemals tun würde, hielt sie ihm einen Strauß bunter Blumen vor die Nase. Es waren die Blumen, die sie am Vormittag gepflückt hatte, die den Tag im Wagen ihrer Eltern überdauert hatten. 

„Der ist für dich, sie sind schon ein bisschen verwelkt." Gleich den Blumen ließ sie ihren eigenen Kopf hängen. Fast schien es, als bräche sie in Tränen aus. Sprachlos nahm Legolas sein Geschenk in Empfang, umarmte sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich hab noch niemals ein schöneres Geschenk bekommen.", aufmunternd lächelte er sie an, „Und mit ein bisschen Wasser werden sie wieder aussehen, wie frisch."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ganz ehrlich." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns eines Tages wieder sehen." Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Wir müssen jetzt aufbrechen, mein Sohn. Die letzten Strahlen dieses Tages müssen auf unserer Seite sein. Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verloren." Legolas schaute zu seinem Vater  auf. Er schluckte.

„Ja Adar, ich komme gleich." Dann wandte er sich ein letztes Mal an Ravena. „Ich muss jetzt los, kleine Maus." Es brach ihm das Herz, sie schon so bald wieder zu verlassen. So töricht der Gedanke auch sein mochte – am liebsten hätte er sie mit sich in den Düsterwald genommen. Selten war es einem Wesen gelungen, ihn so sehr zu bezaubern. Noch seltener hatte er es zugelassen so bezaubert zu werden. 

„Ade, Legolas." Sie umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal.

„Lebewohl." Damit stand er auf und ging zu seinem Pferd. Die übrigen Elben hatten bereits aufgesessen. Es waren acht an der Zahl, den König und sein Sohn nicht mit eingerechnet.  Mit unverhohlenem Staunen beobachteten die Umstehenden die Gruppe, begafften sie ihre übermenschliche Schönheit. Alle hatten sie rabenschwarzes Haar, vom lauen Abendwind umschmeichelt. Ihre Pferde, prächtige Tiere, tänzelten aufgeregt unter ihren Herren, spürend, dass die Reise begann, dass sie schon bald wieder unter den Blätterdächern ihrer Heimat wandeln würden. 

Mit Tränen in den Augen beobachtete Ravena, wie Legolas sein Pferd bestieg. Sie fand, dass er der Schönste von allen war. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, wie jemand sie hochhob und in den Arm nahm. Während Legolas ihr ein letztes Mal zuwinkte, schmiegte sie sich weinend an die starke Brust ihres Vaters, ließ sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen. 

„Willst du ihm nicht auch winken, mein Schatz?" Sie nickte. Immer noch schluchzend hob sie ihre Hand zum letzten Gruße, sah zu, wie Legolas immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz am Horizont entschwand. Mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln betrachtete Ulfert das Knäuel in seinen Armen. Der erste Herzschmerz seiner Tochter kam wesentlich früher, als er sich das erträumt hatte.  

*~*~*


	23. Kapitel18

_Disclaimer__: __siehe Kapitel 1_

**_A/N:_**_ Wow, Leute, vielen, vielen Dank für eure ganzen Reviews. Ich fühl mich wie im siebten Himmel. Bitte macht um Gottes Willen weiter und lasst den Strom jetzt nicht abbrechen. Es sind nur noch Drei Kapitel und ein Epilog. Ihr seit alle so phantastisch, da werd ich noch richtig sentimental. Danke!_

_Hier jetzt Kapitel 18. Viel Spaß damit..._

Kapitel 18 

„Ja, so war das." Sinnierend bedachte der große König der Waldelben das Paar mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Ist es nicht sonderbar, welch eine Bedeutung solch unscheinbare Begegnungen erlangen, wenn sie erst einmal unter dem Licht der Erinnerung betrachtet werden? Ein einziger Tag, im ewig währenden Leben eines Elben, nicht viel mehr als ein winziger Tropfen inmitten eines schier unerschöpflichen Ozeans, war es, der die Morgendämmerung eurer Verbindung einläutete, lange bevor ihr beiden etwas davon ahntet. Und bei allen Konsequenten die aus dieser Liebe erwachsen werden, ist es doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie vorherbestimmt war, dass die Valar selbst ihre Hand im Spiel hatten."

Ravenas Mimik war ein Wechselspiel zwischen offensichtlicher Verwirrung, ehrlicher Verblüffung und nur schwerlich zu verhehlendem Unglaube. Immer wieder wanderte ihr rastloser Blick von Thranduil zu ihrem Gefährten. Sie war sich nicht sicher alle Worte des Elbenkönig verstanden zu haben. Legolas und sie sollten sich schon einmal getroffen haben? Aber daran würde sie sich doch erinnern können, oder etwa nicht? Und von welchen Konsequenzen ihrer Liebe sprach Thranduil? Plötzlich spürte sie Legolas' intensiven Blick auf ihr ruhen. Unwillkürlich wandte sie sich ihm ein weiteres Mal zu, Antworten auf ihre ungestellten Fragen erhoffend. Doch alles was sie erhielt war ein seliges Lächeln. 

„Ich kann es nicht glauben." Verblüfft war auch Legolas. Immer wieder fuhr er die feinen Linien ihres Gesichtes nach, strich ihr mit seinen sanften Fingern die ein oder andere verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ravena war es, als betrachte er sie durch die Augen längst vergangener Tage, als versuche er Linien wieder zu erkennen, die schon einst sein Herz erobert hatten. „Das kleine Mädchen warst du! Ich muss blind gewesen sein!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. 

„Nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein." Endlich fand auch Ravena ihre Stimme wieder. Vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es mag eine schöne Geschichte sein, aber daran würde ich mich ganz bestimmt erinnern." Beinahe entschuldigend sah sie Thranduil an. Schließlich wollte sie den König nicht beleidigen. Doch den schien die Situation mehr zu amüsieren, als zu verärgern. Er ließ ein belustigtes Lachen hören.

„Nun, das ist kein Wunder. Wie alt mochtest du gewesen sein? Vier, fünf? Mein Sohn hatte damals vielleicht einen großen Eindruck auf dich gemacht, doch deine Familie stand dir sehr viel näher." Jäh wurde er wieder ernst. Gedankenverloren stützte er seinen Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände, die Erinnerung dunklerer Tage zurückrufend. Unversehens fielen Ravena die glänzenden Steine auf, die seine schlanken Finger zierten. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne protzen sie ungehemmt mit ihren Wert, lockten durch farbenprächtiges Funkeln eines jeden Blickes auf sich. „Zudem erhielt ich Nachricht, dass die Gegend nur kurze Zeit nach unserem Besuch von den ersten Überfällen der Ostlinge heimgesucht wurde. Vor diesem Hintergrund ist es kein Wunder, wenn ein harmloses Treffen mit einem Elb schnell ins Reich der Sagen und Mythen verbannt wird." 

„Das ist allerdings wahr." So erquickend der Ausflug in ihre Vergangenheit, ihrer beider Vergangenheit, wie sie erstaunt realisierte, auch gewesen sein mochte – schneller als ihr lieb war hatten die Schmerzen der Erinnerung sie wieder eingeholt. Damals waren die Überfälle noch sporadisch gewesen, keine ständige Bedrohung wie kurz vor Ausbruch der Ringkriege. Doch schon zu jener Zeit war stete Wachsamkeit geboten und Angst ihr ständiger Begleiter, hatten augenscheinliche Zeichen bereits das Schicksal ihrer Familie eingeläutet. Unversehens hielt sie sich die Bilder ihrer Brüder vor Augen. Zwei waren gefallen, von zwei weiteren fehlte weiterhin jedwede Spur und auch von dem Verbleiben ihrer Eltern war noch keine Nachricht zu ihr gedrungen. Lediglich Vilem hatte sie wiedergefunden. Zu welch einem kläglichen Rest ihre einst so große Familie doch zusammengeschrumpft war. 

Erst als Legolas sie wortlos in den Arm nahm, sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben konnte, vermochte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück zu finden. Ob es ihr wohl jemals wieder vergönnt sein würde glücklichen Erinnerungen zu gedenken, ohne dass dabei der Kummer über den schmerzlichen Verlust die Überhand gewann? 

Unfähig tröstende Worte zu finden, begnügte Legolas sich damit seine Geliebte einfach nur zu halten, ihr durch simple Berührungen seine Anteilnahme zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über sie wusste. Durch welche Qualen hatte sie in ihrem noch jungen Leben schon gehen müssen, welche Hindernisse überwinden! Sie war stark, seine Geliebte, wesentlich stärker, als ihr Äußeres vermuten ließ – und das war eine Eigenschaft, die er über alle Maßen an ihr liebte. 

Thranduil war sich der Folgen seiner Bemerkung durchaus bewusst. Er konnte nur erahnen welch schlummerndes Monstrum an Erinnerungen seine Worte in ihr geweckt haben mochten, doch dass die Jahre der Kämpfe auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorübergezogen waren, schien mehr als offensichtlich zu sein. 

„Was mich sehr viel mehr wundert ist die Tatsache, dass mein Herr Sohn sich noch nicht daran erinnert hat." Verschwörerisch die Stimme senkend, gab er sich alle Mühe Ravenas Gedanken in andere, fröhlichere Bahnen zu lenken. Und wirklich – es schien zu gelingen. Wenn die Traurigkeit auch noch nicht recht aus ihren Augen weichen wollte, so war es doch ein Lächeln, das ihre Lippen zierte, als sie sich von Legolas löste. Mit gespielter Entrüstung brachte sie ihm einen harmlosen Klaps gegen die Brust bei. 

„Ja, ganz genau. Ich war damals erst fünf. Ich durfte das vergessen. Und was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?" Um ihren Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, hauchte sie einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze. Doch als sie plötzlich wieder Thranduil gewahr wurde, spürte sie, wie ihr die Schamesröte in die Wangen schoss. Schnell ließ sie von ihrem Geliebten ab, ihre hochroten Wangen mit einem scheuen Blick zur Erde zu verbergen suchend. Wie konnte sie sich vor dem König der Waldelben nur zu solch kindischen Plänkeleien hinreißen lassen?

Erst als sie Legolas' Stirn spürte, die sich an ihrer eigenen ausruhte, als sie seine Nasenspitze wahrnahm, die sich sanft, beinahe schüchtern an ihrer rieb, sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen, in diese Tempel seiner Seele. 

„Aber ich erinnere mich an dich, Melamin.", flüsterte er leise. Als sein Atem, einem leisen Lied gleich, ihre Wangen liebkoste, musste Ravena sich unwillkürlich fragen, ob Legolas beabsichtigte sie vor den Augen aller zu Verführen. Leichtes Spiel hätte er zumindest. Sie spürte, wie diese Augen sie nicht mehr entkommen ließen, wie ihr Geliebter sie nur mit seinem Blick bis zur Bewegungslosigkeit umgarnte, sie fesselte. „Als könnte ich nur eine Sekunde mit diesem bezaubernden Kind vergessen." 

Thranduil kam nicht umhin, die sich ihm bietende Szene mit Erstaunen, aber auch der nötigen Portion Amüsement zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Dieses Mädchen weckte Charakterzüge in seinem Sohn, die der König früher nur hatte erahnen können – und da hatte er nicht nur im Sinn, dass Legolas sich schlimmer aufführte, als jeder heranwachsende Elb. Thranduil hatte es kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt, dass sein Sohn einmal ein Mädchen finden würde, das es zu umwerben lohnte. Er seufzte. Wenn sie doch nur unsterblich wäre.

„Mir war schon die ganze Zeit, als wären wir uns bereits begegnet, als rufe dein Name versunkene Erinnerungen wach." Mit einem beinahe schuldbewusstem Blick entfernte Legolas sich wieder von ihr. „Doch ich wusste nie so recht wo ich dich hintun sollte. In meiner Erinnerung warst du stets das", bei den nun folgenden Worten konnte er sich ein schalkhaftes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „süße kleine Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, das mein Herz sofort in Sturm erobert hat." 

Als er Ravenas befreites Lachen vernahm, atmete Legolas hörbar aus. Er war erleichtert zu hören, dass sie den Ausflug in ihre Vergangenheit unbeschadet überstanden hatte, dass sie sich trotz allem, was ihr wiederfahren war, stets ihre ansteckende Herzlichkeit bewahrt hatte. 

„Nun gut", während sie ihre rechte Hand scheinbar zufällig auf Legolas' Oberschenkel ruhen ließ, schenkte sie ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln, „das ist genehmigt." Ihre Linke legte sie sanft auf seine Wange. „Schließlich hast du einige Jahrhunderte mehr Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten, als ich. Und unser Wiedersehen war auch zu unwahrscheinlich gewesen, als dass man überhaupt auf die Idee hätte kommen können, das ich dieses Mädchen gewesen war."  

„Da wird der Liebe auf den ersten Blick doch eine völlig neue Bedeutung zuteil. Zum Wohl." Damit setzte Gimli seinen Bierkrug auf und genehmigte sich einen ausgiebigen Schluck. Während dem gesamten Morgen hatte er sich zurück gehalten – wollte er Thranduil und Ravena doch die Gelegenheit geben, sich in aller Ruhe kennen zu lernen. Aber nun nahm er zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass alles in den richtigen Bahnen zu verlaufen schien. 

„Zum Wohl!" Lachend stimmten auch die übrigen mit ein. Gemeinsam begrüßten sie einen neuen Tag, dessen aufgehende Sonne für die beiden Liebenden das Versprechen einer frohen Zukunft bereit hielt.  

*~*~*

„Na was hab ich dir gesagt, Melamin?" Ravena spürte, wie ihr ausgelassener Geliebter sie von hinten umfing und eng an sich presste, wie, einer tobenden Brandung gleich, unzählige Sensationen ihr Innerstes fluteten und das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ihren Knien den Dienst versagen ließ. Als ihr schutzloser Nacken dann auch noch Opfer zärtlicher Liebkosungen wurde, war es vollends um sie geschehen. Wehrlos, sämtliche Wälle fallen lassend, lehnte sie sich ganz und gar in seine Umarmung, genoss sie das Werk seiner talentierten Lippen. 

„Legolas!", vergeblich versuchte sie tadelnd zu klingen, „Was hast du mit mir vor? Wir sind hier in aller Öffentlichkeit. Jeder kann uns sehen." Ohne seine Umarmung zu lösen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, blickte ihm endlich in diese strahlenden Augen. Ihr eigenen Worte Lügen strafend, kostete sie auf offener Straße ungeniert von dem kräftigen Rot seiner Lippen. Nachdem Thranduil sie entlassen hatte, befanden sie sich nun auf dem Weg zu Ravenas Heim, zu ihrem Bruder. „Wenn du so weiter machst werden wir nie ankommen." 

„Ich?" Amüsiert zog Legolas eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Warst du es nicht, die mich gerade geküsst hat? Aber wenn du mir sowieso die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe schiebst, dass wir uns seit einer geschlagenen Stunde nicht mehr weiter bewegt haben, dann kann ich ja auch getrost das hier tun." Noch bevor Ravena eine schlagfertige Antwort einfallen wollte, ja, noch bevor sie überhaupt wusste wie ihr geschah, spürte sie ein weiteres mal seine fordernden Lippen auf ihren eigenen, fühlte sie seine Hände auf ihrer Taille, die Kraft seiner Arme. In Momenten wie diesen wusste sie, dass die Welt um sie herum würde einstürzen können, ohne dass ihr etwas geschah. Ihr zu Hause war nicht Gadara oder Ithilien, nicht einmal Gondor. Sie war einzig und allein in Legolas' Armen wirklich daheim. 

„Das hättest du wohl gern." Lachend nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, unfähig einem weiteren Kuss zu widerstehen, „Aber Vilem wird sich Sorgen machen. Schließlich war ich die gesamte Nacht bei dir gewesen." Anzüglich flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, dem Elb durch die bloße Nähe ihrer Lippen zu dieser empfindlichen Stelle den letzten Nerv raubend. 

„Dann sollten wir deinen Bruder wohl nicht länger warten lassen." Unerwartet ihre Hand ergreifend, lief er ausgelassen einen niedrigen Hügel hinab. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht genoss Ravena das Gefühl des wogenden Grases an ihren Waden, des gefälligen Windes in ihrem Haar. Jauchzend hinter Legolas herlaufend, nahm sie das Lied der sich wiegenden Bäume in sich auf, passte sie sich diesem ganz eigenen Takt an. Doch am Ende war all dies nicht viel mehr als schmückender Zierrat einer vollkommenen Melodie, die Triller und Vorschläge, die eine Komposition zu ihrer Vollendung brachten. 

Die Berührung ihrer beider Hände wurde plötzlich zum Zentrum ihres Seins. Dazu bestimmt erst durch den Tod wieder aufgelöst zu werden, war etwas zusammengefügt worden, das bereits von Anbeginn füreinander bestimmt war. 

Zu spät bemerkte Ravena, wie Legolas plötzlich stehen blieb und sie jauchzend in ihrem Lauf bremste. Doch anstelle eines bösen Sturzes erwartete sie lediglich seine innige Umarmung. 

Während sie in einem etwas gemäßigterem Tempo weiter ihres Weges gingen, legte Legolas seinen Arm um ihre Taille, ließ er Ravena durch simple Gesten spüren, dass er nie wieder ohne sie sein wollte. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, immer wieder schenkten sie einander ein seliges Lächeln. Die Entfernung, die sie so zurücklegten, maßen sie nicht mehr in Meilen, sondern in den unzähligen Küssen und Liebkosungen, die sie währenddessen austauschten.

„Lass uns tanzen, Melamin. Lass uns tanzen bis zum Ende aller Tage." Lachend ergriff er ihre Hände. Wie kleine Kinder tanzten sie einen ausgelassenen Reigen, erfreuten sie sich aneinander und an der lebendigen Natur, die sie umgab. Erst als Ravena spürte, wie ihr allmählich die Luft ausging, ließ sie sich ungezwungen ins hohe Gras am Wegesrand fallen, ihren Liebsten vergnügt mit sich reißend. Schweratmend bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, genoss sie die zärtlichen Liebkosungen, die er dem Pfad ihrer Wirbelsäule angedeihen ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen berauschte sie sich an seinem betörendem Duft, an diesem Aroma einer feuchten Sommerwiese. 

In Momenten wie diesen war es Legolas, als hielte er mit Ravena das Glück selbst in seinen Händen. Allein die bloße Vorstellung eines Lebens ohne sie trieb ihm den kalten Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, veranlasste ihn sie nur noch fester zu halten. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass es beinahe schmerzte. 

„Ravena?" Es war Legolas, der zuerst ihre wohlige Stille durchbrach. 

„Hm?" Schläfrig lächelnd richtete sie sich ein wenig auf, Legolas in die schönen Augen schauend. Als er ihr mit zärtlichen Fingern eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Antlitz strich und dabei wie zufällig ihre Wange streifte, lehnte sie sich vertrauensvoll in seine Berührung.

„Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, Geliebte." Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln griff er in den ledernen Beutel, den er stets an seinem Gürtel trug. Schon immer hatte Ravena sich gefragt welche Kleinodien er wohl beherbergen mochte, welche Schätze er in sich barg. Kostbarkeiten, die in den Augen der meisten Menschen wohl keinen Pfifferling wert waren, ihrem Besitzer aber die Welt bedeuteten. Mit großen Augen verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Unwillkürlich ertappte sie sich dabei, sich zu fragen, was der Beutel wohl für sie bereit hielt. Das Mädchen vermochte sich nichts vorzustellen, dass sie an diesem Tag noch glücklicher machen sollte. Als sie es vor lauter Spannung kaum noch aushalten wollte, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als der Elb ihm schließlich ein kleines Büchlein entnahm. 

„Was ist das?" Neugierig versuchte sie einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, doch noch bevor sie danach greifen konnte, hatte Legolas es bereits ihrer Reichweite entzogen. 

„Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Schatz." Er beeilte sich ihren aufkeimenden Unmut mit einem ungestümen Kuss zu besänftigen. Während er sich entgültig aufsetzte und faul gegen einen nahen Baum lehnte, deutete er Ravena zu ihm zu kommen. Gespannt ließ sie sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken. Während das Mädchen sich lächelnd an ihn schmiegte, bemühte sie sich durch neckende Küsse und Liebkosungen Legolas' Vorgehen zu beschleunigen. 

„Willst du mir nicht endlich zeigen, was du da hast?" Einer sanften Brise gleich, blies Ravena ihren Atem über die delikate Spitze seines Ohres, nur um sie gleich darauf Opfer ihrer zärtlichen Lippen werden zu lassen. Mit Genugtuung spürte sie sein pochendes Herz unter ihrer flammenden Hand, das merkliche Erbeben seines Körpers.

„Nun muss ich aber dich fragen, was du hier mit mir vorhast, Melamin." Seine heisere Stimme offenbarte Ravena eine Erregung, von der sein Körper längst gesprochen hatte. Dabei schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, das sogleich einen Schwarm tanzender Schmetterlinge durch ihren Körper jagte, das sie in ihrem Innersten unkontrolliert erzittern ließ. Wie ein Ertrinkender vergrub sie ihre Hand in Legolas' Haar, diesem rettenden Boot aus goldenem Flachs. Gleich einem verirrten Schiff auf hoher See, suchte sie in den unendlich Tiefen seiner Augen nach dem rettenden Anker, der sie vor dem Verlust ihrer selbst bewahren würde. 

„Lass mich dir etwas vorlesen." Mit zitternden Händen, ergriff Legolas wieder sein Büchlein. Der abgenutzte Einband, sowie die vergilbten Blätter verrieten ihr, dass es ihm schon durch manch eine einsame Stunde verholfen hatte. Aus weiter Ferne meinte sie plötzlich ihren Vater sprechen zu hören: „Um zu wissen, wie gut ein Buch ist, Ravena, musst du es einfach nur aufschlagen und erfühlen wie oft es schon gelesen worden ist. Sieht es noch aus wie neu, so hat man es, wenn überhaupt, vielleicht einmal gelesen und es sogleich wieder in das Regal zurück gestellt, um es von dort nie wieder weg zu bewegen. Sind die Seiten aber dünn, weisen sie Flecken auf, vielleicht von dem letzten Mittagessen, haben sie Knicke oder Eselsohren, dann weißt du dass es schon durch unzählige, begierige Hände ging, dass es von ein und derselben Person vielleicht sogar öfters gelesen wurde und dass es so spannend ist, dass man es nicht einmal zum Essen zur Seite legen kann."

Schon manches mal in ihrem noch jungen Leben hatte sie sich von der Richtigkeit dieser Worte überzeugen können und eine unbestimmte Ahnung verriet ihr, dass auch dieses Buch eine Geschichte mit sich trug, die weiter reichte, als die Worte, die darin geschrieben standen. 

Gedankenverloren strich Legolas über den schon recht mitgenommen wirkenden Einband seines Buches. Fast wagte er es nicht es aufzuschlagen, Ravena die Worte vorzulesen, die seinen Geist materten, seit er sie das erste mal getroffen hatte. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass ihm sein Herz unter Ravenas Hand bis zum Hals schlug. Doch nun tat es das nicht mehr der Zärtlichkeiten wegen, die sie ihm hatte angedeihen lassen, sondern aus schierer Aufregung. Was, wenn sie nach der kurzen Zeit, die sie einander nun kannten, noch nicht bereit war, für das, was er ihr zu offenbaren hatte? Immer wieder musste er sich daran erinnern, dass sie noch so jung war, gerade einmal neunzehn Sommer alt. Doch nun, da er den ersten Schritt gewagt hatte musste er auch den zweiten tun. Ein Zurück würde es für ihn nicht mehr geben.

Als leite ihn eine unsichtbare Zauberhand schlug er das Buch sofort an der rechten Stelle auf. Aber war das ein Wunder? In den letzten Tagen hatte er diese Zeilen so oft gelesen, dass er sie auch auswendig hätte aufsagen können. Ein leises Zittern nicht ganz unterdrücken könnend, ergriff er die Hand seiner Geliebten.

„Bist du bereit?" In Ravenas Nicken war nichts mehr von ihrer früheren Ausgelassenheit zu finden. Aufmerksamen Blickes schaute sie ihn an. Was auch immer nun kommen mochte, es war für Legolas, und damit auch für sie selbst, von größter Wichtigkeit. Niemals zuvor, nicht einmal während seiner Liebeserklärung an sie schien er so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein, so rastlos. Doch als seine Stimme schließlich erklang, war sie von solch einer Wärme und Liebe durchdrungen, dass Ravena sich in einen herrlichen Traum hineinversetzt fühlte. Seine Hand haltend schmiegte sie sich noch enger an ihn, lauschte sie andächtig dem sanften Lied seiner Worte. 

„Im Blau deiner Augen fand ich die See,

deren Ruf mich verzehrte.

Im Blau deiner Augen fand ich den Himmel,

den Valinor mir verhieß.

Wo, im Blau deiner Augen, Meer und Himmel ihren zeitlosen Bund eingehen,

fand ich den Hafen,

der meiner rastlosen Seele willig Einkehr bot.

Geborgen unter der Liebe weiter Schwingen,

umfangen von unsrem selbstgeschaffenem All,

bedeutet jeder Augenblick mit dir eine Ewigkeit-

So bin ich denn tausendmal unsterblich,

In deinen Armen."

Aus Angst den Faden zu verlieren, hatte er es während der Dauer seines Vortrages nicht gewagt ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Unzählige Male schon war er in ihnen versunken, war er auf Pfaden gewandert, die ihn stetig näher an den Grund des Ozeans ihres Herzens trugen.  Doch nun war sie es, die mit sanften Fingern sein Kinn umschloss und ihn auf diese Weise zwang sie anzublicken. Plötzlich glaubte Legolas Tränen in diesen ungetrübten Wassern schimmern zu sehen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen tupfte er immer wieder zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Augenwinkel, kostete er von den salzigen Perlen, die für ihn unbezahlbar waren in ihrem Wert.

„Eigentlich hatte ich dir damit ein Lachen entlocken wollen, Melamin." Durch die Schleier ihrer Tränen hindurch spürte sie, wie sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Der Worte unfähig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist nur...", sie schenkte dem Elb einen beinahe verzweifelten Blick, „wirklich niemand sagt so etwas zu mir, Legolas!" Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich wohl jemals daran gewöhnen würde, dass dieser Elb, diese Ausgeburt an Perfektion sie liebte, ihr Herz und Leben zu Füßen legte. Wer war sie denn schon? „Ich habe das nicht verdient." 

Plötzlich fand sie sich in einem stürmischen Kuss gefangen. Seine brennenden Lippen waren in diesem Moment das einzige von Belang in dieser Welt. Sie spürte wie er sie umfing, so eng an sich presste, als ginge es um ihrer beider Überleben. Unwillkürlich klammerte sie sich an seine Schultern, einem Sog entgehend, in den sie hineinzustürzen meinte. Obwohl sie bereits saß, glaubte sie dennoch den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren. 

„Ich will so etwas nie wieder hören, Ravena." Seine Worte waren kaum mehr ein Flüstern, ein leises Wispern getragen vom Wind. „Ich habe dir diese alten Verse vorgelesen, weil sie mir aus der Seele sprechen, Melamin. Schon seit ich sie das erste mal gelesen habe, warte ich auf den Tag, an dem auch ich so fühlen würde. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, hatte mich damit abgefunden, die Ewigkeit alleine zu verbringen, als ich dich traf. Du bedeutest mir alles, Ravena, und ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben." Ravena war ganz und gar Sprachlos. Seit sie Legolas kannte schien nichts mehr so zu sein, wie früher, schienen keine überkommenen Maßregeln mehr zu gelten. Plötzlich empfand sie jedes Gefühl noch einmal so intensiv. Ihre Ängste, ihre Trauer, aber auch ihre Liebe tobten in ihrem Inneren, immer noch höhere Wellen schlagend. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Legolas." Unendlich sanft folgte sie den Linien seines Gesichtes, ihm allein durch ihr Streicheln tausend Sensationen beibringend. „Bitte verzeih.", sie lächelte traurig, „aber ich war solange auf mich allein gestellt gewesen, hatte mir solange keine Schwächen erlauben dürfen, dass mich meine Verwundbarkeit in deiner Nähe immer noch unvorbereitet trifft." 

„Shht, entschuldige dich nicht bei mir." Mit einem Kuss hinderte er sie daran weitere Worte zu verlieren. „Du bist stark, sehr stark. Ich bin stolz darauf dein Gefährte sein zu dürfen." Bevor sie weitere Einwände vorbringen konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Warte, mein Herz, ich hab noch etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte." 

„Noch etwas?" Voller Erwartungen beobachtete Ravena, wie ihr Geliebter ein weiteres mal zu dem Büchlein griff. Mit einem versonnenem Lächeln auf den Lippen reichte er es ihr. 

„Schlag es auf." Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.

„Wie bitte?" Noch immer war sie von Legolas Worten wie berauscht. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob man sich an seinem Glück wohl betrinken konnte. Falls ja, nun, dann war sie gerade drauf und dran einen Schwips zu bekommen. Sie gedachte ihrer Kindheit, als sie es liebte, sich ausgelassen im Kreis zu drehen, sodass ihr Kleid es kaum vermochte ihren Bewegungen zu folgen. So wie damals schien sich auch nun alles in ihr und um sie zu drehen. Es war so  schön, so perfekt. Sich in den Armen haltend, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, ließen sie sich vom Duft des frischen Grases betören, genossen sie die sanfte Brise, die mit dem salzigen Aroma des Meeres ein Stück Unendlichkeit herbei wehte.  

„Schlag es einfach auf." Der Einband fühlte sich angenehm weich an unter ihren Fingern, ihr bestätigend, dass dieses Buch Legolas ein besonderes Kleinod sein musste. Als sie schließlich tat wie ihr geheißen, schien die Zauberhand sich ein weiteres Mal einzumischen. Wie von selbst öffnete sich das Buch an der rechten Stelle. 

„Was ist das?" Lächelnd entnahm sie ihm sein Lesezeichen, eine getrocknete Margerite, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. „Das ist meine Lieblingsblume." Mit großen Augen hielt Ravena sie gegen das Licht, sie von allen Seiten betrachtend. 

„Diese Blume hat mir vor nicht ganz vierzehn Jahren ein kleiner, rothaariger Wildfang geschenkt."

Verblüfft blickte sie ihn an. 

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" Sie wagte es nicht ihm glauben zu schenken.

„Ich hatte sie einfach behalten müssen. Du hättest deine großen Augen sehen sollen. Schon damals hast du mein Herz gestohlen." Verschmitzt unterstrich Legolas jeden seiner Sätze mit einem verspielten Kuss. Immer wieder wanderten Ravenas Blicke von der Margerite in ihrer Hand zu dem Elb, in dessen Armen sie lag. Plötzlich meinte sie längst vergangenes Lachen zu hören, fröhliches feixen. ‚Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns eines Tages wiedersehen.' ‚Der ist für dich, sie sind schon ein bisschen verwelkt.' Immer noch mehr Einzelheiten fluteten ihren Geist und taten sich schließlich zu einer gewaltigen Welle zusammen. Da war ein Paar blauer Augen, das sie mittlerweile nur zu gut kannte, das ihr zu einer Heimat geworden ist. Da war ein Ball, Vascos Ball, das Rauschen eines plätschernden Baches, das Wogen einer bunten Sommerwiese, Wortfetzen, ohne Zusammenhang noch. Fast war es ihr, als stieße diese Blume das Tor zu einer verborgenen Kammer auf, die angefüllt war mit unbezahlbaren Erinnerungen – ihren Erinnerungen.  

„Legolas", aufgeregt ergriff sie seine Hand, „Ich glaube ich kann mich erinnern!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich kann mich an deine Augen erinnern. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"  

„Das ist es, Melamin.", wieder fand sie sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss gefangen, in seiner innigen Umarmung, „Wunderbar-" Er machte eine kleine Pause, die er dazu nutzte sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals zu vergraben, ihren einzigartigen Pfirsichduft in sich aufnehmend. Als er dann auch noch ihre sanften Finger in seinem Haar spürte konnte er sich eines zufriedenen Seufzers nicht mehr erwähren. Er war so glücklich in ihren Armen, so frei. Nach all diesen Jahren, all den Hürden, die sie zu überwinden hatte, konnte sie sich tatsächlich noch an ihn erinnern, an diesen ganz besonderen Tag. Wenn das kein Zeichen war, wollte er auf der Stelle ein Zwerg werden. Plötzlich spürte Ravena, wie er lächelte an ihrem Hals.

„Was ist los, Legolas?" Sie hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf sein Haar, veranlasste ihn, wieder zu ihr aufzusehen. Sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig weiter.

„Du verzauberst mich, meine Heldin. Du verzauberst mich, wenn du lächelst, wenn du wütend bist, wenn du Stärke zeigst, wenn du schläfst, wenn du mich beim Bogenschießen besiegst, wenn du mit mir tanzt, wenn du mich einfach nur anschaust oder wenn du..." Während diesen Worten hatte er sich immer wieder unterbrechen müssen, um ihren sprachlosen Mund Opfer zärtlicher Küsse werden zu lassen. Doch diesen letzten Satz wisperte er nur mehr. „...wegen mir errötest." Selbstzufrieden grinste er sie an. 

„Oho. Erröten? Ich? Das werdet Ihr mir aber erst noch beweisen müssen, werter Herr." Feixend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, ihm einen herausfordernden Blick schenkend. 

„Nichts täte ich lieber, holde Dame meines Herzens." Damit näherte er sich langsam ihrem Ohr – gefährlich langsam, wie Ravena fand. Als er nur mehr eine Haaresbreite von ihrem Ohr entfernt war, begann er zu flüstern – und das was er ihr flüsterte, trieb ihr in der tat die Schamesröte ins Gesicht."

„Oh! Ohhhh! Oho!" Sie riss weit ihre Augen auf. „Legolas! Bei Eru! Ohhhhh! In Ordnung, du hast gewonnen!", Lachend versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, seinem Flüstern zu entgehen, doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sein Griff war fest und nicht zu durchbrechen. Lachend folgte er jeder ihrer Bewegungen. „Legolas! Was hab ich dir gesagt?  Ohhhh! Ohh! Legolas, hör endlich auf! Legolas, die Blume, du machst sie ganz kaputt!" Für einen Moment hielt er inne in seiner Folter. Er nahm Ravena die Blume aus der Hand und legte sie vorsichtig, so als sei sie wertvoller als jedes Schmuckstück, wieder in das Buch zurück. Ravena wähnte sich schon in Sicherheit, als er sich ein weiteres mal ihrem Ohr widmete.   

So tollten sie, sich gegenseitig neckend, umher. Nur am Rande wollte Ravena in den Sinn kommen, dass jeder, der zufällig des Weges ging, sie würde sehen können. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich, Legolas durch heftige Küsse davon abzuhalten, ihr auch weiterhin unzüchtige Gedanken ins Ohr zu flüstern. Doch schließlich rang auch er nach Luft, und so blieb er denn auf dem Rücken liegen, Ravena mit sich ziehend. 

„Ravena?" Nach einer Weile der Besinnung, rollte er sich zur Seite. Er barg den Kopf in seiner Hand, während er die andere um seine Geliebte, die Verkörperung seines ganzen Glückes, schlang.  

„Hm?" Auffordernd lächelte sie ihn an.

„Wenn du lächelst, dann strahlen deine Augen so hell, dass ich dich selbst in dunkelster Nacht noch finden würde."  

„Legolas!" Aller Worte beraubt, berührte sie seine Brust, ließ sie ihre Hand eben dort ruhen, wo sein Herz saß. Dessen rasender Schlag strafte Legolas' entspannte Gesichtszüge schändlich Lügen. Als er ihren überraschten Blick bemerkte, legte er seine eigen Hand über ihre.

„Ja, es rast." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Es rast, weil ich dir etwas wichtiges sagen muss."

„Was?", fragte sie atemlos, von Legolas' Ernst mitgerissen. Ihr Kopf schien plötzlich wie leer geblasen, wollte ihr doch nicht im Traum einfallen, was nun noch folgen sollte.

„Ravena ich...", aufgeregt wie er war, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, suchte er Zeit zu schinden für das, was er ihr nun zu sagen hatte. Doch plötzlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, den schweren Ernst seiner Miene verdrängend. Einer aufgehenden Sonne gleich, ließ es die bunten Blumenbeete in Ravenas Herz erblühen. Dies sollte ein Moment der Freude werden, nicht des Trübsinns. Niemals in seinem Leben war er sich einer Sache sicherer gewesen, als in diesem einen Moment. 

„Tag um Tag, Jahr um Jahr will ich der Grund für dein Lächeln und Erröten sein, möchte ich allein dir meine Liebe schenken und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich glücklich zu machen." Er umfasste ihre Hand noch fester, schenkte ihr warmes Lächeln, „Ein Leben ohne dich wäre wie ein Tag ohne seine Sonne, wie ein Beet ohne Blumen, wie-" Nach weiteren Vergleichen suchend, machte er eine ausladende Geste. „Wie Erdbeeren ohne Schlagsahne."

„Legolas!" Mit pochendem Herzen setzte Ravena sich etwas auf, auf das harrend, was nun kommen würde. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: das Gedicht, die Blume, Legolas' offensichtliche Rastlosigkeit. Doch gleichzeitig mit der Erkenntnis kamen auch ihre alten Dämonen wieder über sie. Zweifel und Unglaube bemächtigten sich ihrer, ließen sie schwankend werden in ihrer Gewissheit. Einmal mehr war sie töricht genug gewesen, auf Geschehnisse zu hoffen, die sich niemals würden abspielen. In ihrer Albernheit hielte sie wohl selbst den Wind für ein namenloses Gespenst, das Nacht um Nacht im Mondenschein mit ihrer Gardine tanzte, sie spielerisch umwerbend. 

„Ravena!" Selig lächelnd führte er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen, dieser federnden Wolke, inmitten des Blaus eines weiten Himmelzelts. „Ich liebe dich, Hüterin meines Herzens! Heirate mich! Gehe den Bund mit mir ein und du wist mich zum glücklichsten Mann in ganz Arda machen!" 

„Legolas!" Gleich einem plötzlichen Wolkenbruch brachen, ihren Körper zu überschwemmen drohend, tausend Gedanken über sie herein. Niemals hatte sie damit gerechnet, hatte sie auch nur im entferntesten zu hoffen gewagt diese Frage einmal aus seinem Mund zu hören. Da sie weder von hoher Geburt, noch elbischen Blutes war, hatte sie sich damit arrangiert stets seine Geliebte zu bleiben. Sie konnte nichts anstößiges daran finden, wusste sie doch, dass Legolas' Liebe allein ihr galt, dass sie es war, der er Treue geschworen hatte. So wie ihrer beider Schicksal, waren auch sie selbst unauflöslich aneinander gebunden – sei es nun mit oder ohne einer öffentliche Zeremonie.

„Dein...das...du bist... ich bin nicht..." Immer noch fochten Herz und Kopf einen wilden Kampf, nicht gewillt die andere Partie die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Ihr jauchzendes Herz wollte sogleich ja sagen, sich auch vor der Welt an ihn binden. War dies denn nicht das, was sie sich immer schon erträumt hatte? Hatte sie sich nicht bereits als Kind in ihn verliebt? Doch da war auch ihr Kopf, der sie zur Vorsicht mahnte. Etwas war noch nicht ausgesprochen worden zwischen ihnen, etwas bedeutendes. Von welchen Konsequenzen hatte Thranduil früher am Tag gesprochen? Weshalb waren seine strahlenden Augen immer wieder vom Schleier der Gram getrübt worden, wenn er sie beide betrachtet hatte? Sie würde ihr Einverständnis nicht geben können, bevor das geklärt war. 

Instinktiv schien Legolas ihre Zweifel zu spüren, fast schien es ihr, als habe er damit gerechnet. Beinahe bekümmert, aber nichts desto weniger lächelnd küsste er sie auf die Wange. Er schalt sich selbst für sein törichtes Verhalten. Wie hatte er nur so unsagbar dumm sein können, um ihre Hand anzuhalten, noch bevor diese letzte Frage geklärt war? Er hatte sich mitreißen lassen von der Unbeschwertheit dieses Tages, vom Einverständnis seines Vaters, hatte sich in seiner Blauäugigkeit eingebildet, dass er es noch weiter würde aufschieben können. Er blickte seine Geliebte an. Sein König hatte Ravena sofort in sein Herz geschlossen. Ja, sie hatte die wunderbare Gabe, alles und jeden um sich herum sogleich für sich einzunehmen. 

Immer wieder hatte er diese Aussprache hinausgeschoben, hatte er sich selbst vorzumachen versucht, dass sie aus der Wahrheit die falschen Schlüsse ziehen würde, doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Der Stein war ins rollen gebracht worden und zum ersten Mal in seinem unsterblichen Leben verspürte er wahre Angst. Angst,  Ravena zu verlieren. 

„Dir liegt noch etwas auf dem Herzen.", erklärte er überzeugt, wissend, dass er ruhiger wirkte, als er tatsächlich war. 

„Ja." Sie senkte für einen Moment das Haupt, seinen traurigen Augen entgehend. „Halte mich für unerfahren und naiv, aber sage mir, von welchen Konsequenzen unserer Liebe dein Vater gesprochen hat. Was hat ihn so traurig gemacht? Bis jetzt habe ich alle Anzeichen verdrängt, darauf gehofft dass mein Gefühl mich trügt, doch es steht noch etwas aus und ich muss wissen was es ist!" Legolas' Küsse auf ihrem Hals ließen sie wieder aufschauen, ließen sie das ertragen, was nun kommen würde. Allein Legolas' Blick verkündete, dass sie es nicht würde hören wollen. Als wolle er verhindern, dass sie nach seiner Eröffnung flüchtete, schlang er beide Arme um sie, Ravena in einer festen Umarmung haltend.

„So kraftvoll wir Elben in den Augen der Sterblichen auch scheinen mögen, Melamin, sind unsere Herzen zuweilen doch sehr schwach. Der...", für den Moment eines Wimpernschlages zögerte er, bevor er weiter sprach, „Der Verlust einer geliebten Person lässt uns ‚schwinden', beraubt uns unserer Lebensgeister, bis wie nur mehr ein Schatten unserer selbst sind und eingehen können in Mandos Hallen. Der Verlust einer geliebten Person lässt uns sterben."

„Manchmal überlebt man es", beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen, „Immer wieder finden Elben Anker, die sie weiter in unserer Welt halten. Seien es nun Kinder, die noch der Eltern bedürfen oder Bestimmungen, die noch erfüllt werden müssen. Doch was auch immer geschieht, man ist nie wieder der, der man einmal war." Mit zittrigen Händen und klopfendem Herzen erwartete er ihre Reaktion. Stumm hüllte sie sich in Schweigen. Nur das stete Erbeben ihres Körpers zeugte davon, dass sie seine Worte tatsächlich verstanden hatte, das sie sich ihrer Bedeutung für ihn bewusst war. Alles wäre ihm in diesem Moment lieber gewesen als ihre Stille. 

Plötzlich spürte er einen Tropfen auf seiner Hand zerschellen. Ein weiterer folgte seinem Bruder in sein todbringendes Schicksal. Ein schneller Blick gen Himmel verriet ihm, dass es kein Regen war, der seine Haut benetzte, viel mehr waren es die salzigen Tränen der Frau die er liebte. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass er der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit war und doch nichts tun konnte, um sie zu trösten. Das erste mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich ehrlich und wahrhaftig als Mensch geboren worden zu sein, die Last der Unsterblichkeit nicht tragen zu müssen. 

„Aber das, das bedeutet ja... Das bedeutet ja..." Ihrer Kehle entfuhr ein Schluchzer so traurig, dass selbst die Bäume am Wegesrand in stiller Anteilnahme ihr Haupt senkten. „Du wirst sterben... wegen... wegen mir!" In ihrem Entsetzten schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, angewidert von ihren eigenen Worten. Wie blind war sie gewesen, wie töricht, dass sie die Zeichen nicht erkannt hatte? „Ich werde dich umbringen! Bei Eru... Ich... Nein, ich... ich..." Immer heftiger wurde das Schluchzen, immer unkontrollierter. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sag es!" Mit aller Kraft löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, ihm wieder und wieder mit den Fäusten gegen die Brust schlagend.

„Ravena, Melamin!" Vergebens versuchte er sie wieder in die Arme zu nehmen, ihr den Trost zu spenden, dessen sie so dringend bedurfte. Doch je mehr er sich bemühte Herr über ihre Schläge zu werden, desto wilder schien sie zu werden. Er kannte sie nicht mehr wieder. Verschwunden war das Strahlen ihrer Augen, um Platz zu machen für Angst und Panik. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es ihr nicht leid zu tun brauchte um ihn, dass ein einziges Leben mit ihr mehr wog, als eine Ewigkeit ohne sie. Hatte sie denn sein Gedicht vergessen?

„Ravena!" Schließlich war es ihm doch gelungen, sie an den Schultern zu packen. Er schalt sich selbst für seinen harten Griff, doch im Angesicht ihrer Verzweiflung sah er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sie zu beruhigen. „Erinnere dich an das Gedicht Ravena, erinnere dich!" In einem hoffnungslosem Versuch ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, zwang er sie ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er musste ihr einfach verständlich machen, dass dies für ihn kein Opfer bedeutete, dass sie sich nichts vorzuwerfen hatte. Wenn sie ihm doch nur endlich zuhören würde, seinen Worten glauben schenkte. „Nichts was ich gesagt habe, war gelogen. Ich liebe dich, Melamin, und jede Sekunde mit dir bedeutet mir mehr als die Unendlichkeit." Aber all seine Worte schienen vergebens zu sein, schienen vom Wind davon getragen zu werden, ohne ihr Ohr zu erreichen. Wenn sie sich auch beruhigt hatte, so blieb ihr Blick doch starr und unbestimmt. 

Sie hörte seine Stimme ohne zu verstehen, was er ihr sagte. Nur ein Gedanke war es, der wie ein endloses Echo immer wieder kehrte in ihren Kopf. Er würde sterben wegen ihr. Sie würde die Schuld an seinem Tot tragen. Es war sie, die seinem Vater den Sohn nehmen würde. Wie nur hatte er ihr das verheimlich können, wie nur hatte Thranduil sie Tochter nennen können? Er musste sie abgrundtief hassen, für das, was sie ihm einmal antun würde.

Doch wie ein Lichtschein am Ende eines dunklen Tunnels, war da plötzlich ein weiterer Gedanke, ein Hoffnungsschimmer am uferlosen Horizont. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht würde sie Legolas noch vor seinem Schicksal bewahren können, wenn sie sich ihm nur entziehen würde. Es bräche ihr das Herz, doch was war ihr Herz schon gegen Legolas' Leben? Sollte er sie hassen, sollte er sie verabscheuen, sollte er sie wegen ihrer Treulosigkeit gar verdammen – wenigstens würde ihn sein Kummer dann nicht auffressen. 

Legolas schwante böses, als er ihren entschlossenen Blick auf sich spürte. Ihre einst so schönen Augen waren von einem Fatalismus besessen, der ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte. Seine Vorahnung sollte sich bewahrheiten, als sie ihn plötzlich von sich stieß, Tränen in den Augen habend. 

„Ravena!" Wieder versuchte er sie in seine Arme zu schließen, doch schneller noch als er reagieren konnte, war sie auch schon aufgesprungen und einige Schritte vor ihm zurück gewichen.  „Nein Ravena, bitte tu das nicht, tu das nicht...." Immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, blickte er auf zu ihr. Seine Stimme war stetig leiser geworden, bevor sie entgültig brach, einem Sturzbach an Tränen den Weg ebnend. 

„Ich kann nicht Legolas. Vergiss mich. Du darfst mich nicht lieben, nicht für den Preis." Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier wich sie Schritt für Schritt zurück. Niemals zuvor hatte sie Legolas so verzweifelt gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. Beinahe war sie gewillt ihren Entschluss aufzugeben, sich einfach nur in seine Arme zu werfen und alles was er ihr offenbart hatte zu vergessen. Doch der Augenblick verflog und sie rief sich wieder zur Raison, sich für ihre egoistischen Gedanken schämend. Sie war es nicht wehrt, dass Legolas sich für sie opferte. Bevor sie ein weiteres mal schwach werden konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und war hinter einer nahen Anhöhe verschwunden. 

Voller Entsetzen starrte Legolas auf die Stelle, an der er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass es ihm hätte weh tun müssen. Doch der Schmerz war eine willkommene Ablenkung zum Leid seines Herzens. Atemzug um Atemzug rang er sich ab, die kalte Angst, die seine Kehle zusammenpresste, als sei sie nicht mehr, denn ein Stück Papier, in den Hintergrund drängend. Hatte er denn nicht mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet? War das denn nicht der Grund gewesen, weshalb er es ihr noch nicht hatte sagen wollen? Sich auf beide Hände stützend mahnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe. Sie brauchte Zeit. Zeit, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Zeit um zu erkennen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr würde Leben können. Und dann würde sie wieder zu ihm zurück kehren und alles würde gut werden. Das war es zumindest, was er hoffte. 

„Komm zurück, Ravena, bitte komm!" Seine Worte gingen in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen über. 

*~*~*

Vor lauter Tränen sah Ravena den Weg nicht mehr auf dem sie lief. Alles in ihr schrie nach Legolas, nach seinen Armen, seinen Berührungen. Der bloße Gedanke ihm niemals wieder so nah sein zu dürfen, verursachte ihr körperlichen Schmerz. Doch wer war sie, dass sie sich um sich selbst kümmerte? Alles was zählte war, dass Legolas leben würde, dass sie nicht die Schuld an seinem Tot tragen würde. Sie hatte nicht das Recht ihn zu lieben, nicht bei solchen Konsequenzen. Sie hätte nicht nur Legolas' Leben genommen, sondern einem Vater auch seinen Sohn, einem Volk seinen Prinz. 

Es schien ihr nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, dass eine Trennung ebenfalls ihre Konsequenzen mit sich brachte. Sie bedachte nicht, dass Legolas ihrer Nähe ebenso bedurfte wie die Luft, die er zum Atmen brauchte, dass sie mit ihrer Entscheidung das Glück aus ihrer beider Leben auf immer verbannte.

Sie bemerkte die Wurzel eines tückischen Baumes erst, als sie bereits am Fallen war. Unsanft landete sie auf Händen und Knien, doch die Schmerzen waren eine willkommene Ablenkung vom Klagen ihres Herzens. Sie blieb liegen, wie sie gefallen war. Welchen Sinn hatte es noch aufzustehen und weiterzugehen, nun, da sie ihre Liebe, ihr ganzes Glück hatte aufgeben müssen? 

„Legolas!" Hemmungslos weinend wartete sie darauf, diesem Alptraum endlich zu entfliehen, aufzuwachen und einen lächelnden Elb neben sich vorzufinden, der über ihren Schlaf gewacht hatte. Doch anstelle des Erwachens brachen nur weitere Schluchzer über sie herein. 

„Kind! Bei Eru, was ist geschehen?" Als sie die Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte fuhr sie erschrocken hoch, nicht wissend wo sie sich befand. Vor ihrem Sturz musste sie in ein Waldstück hinein gelaufen sein, denn wo sie auch hinschaute sah sie Bäume und Sträucher. Als sie ihren Kopf schließlich hob schoss ihr der Schreck durch alle Glieder.

„Herr!" 

*~*~*

_Und bevor ihr mich jetzt alle ermorden werdet *lach* denkt daran, dass die  Geschichte noch nicht zuende ist:) Bitte reviewt weiter. _

_@mystica: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review und das große Lob *total rot werde* Ich hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel hier auch gefallen hat. Ich werd nach Maryland gehen. Oh je, es ist nur noch ein bissla mehr als ne Woche *bibber* Die Organisation heißt Cultural Care Au Pair und ist relativ bekannt. Ich glaub die organisieren sogar auch Highschooljahre:)_

_@JustSarah: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Feedback *knuddel*:) Es freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass dich dieser Teil jetzt nicht in deinen Erwartungen enttäuscht hat. Ich glaub auch dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war, zumindest für Ravena(-:_

_@Black Pearl: Oh je, du müsstest jetzt mitten in den Prüfungen stecken oder sind sie schon rum? Ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall alles erdenklich gute und viel Glück dafür. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das für dich alles kein Problem sein wird. Meine mündliche war eher blamabeler Natur *lach* Ich hatte nen Totalaussetzter, aber im Endeffekt hats für sechs Punkte gereicht und damit auch fürn 2,5er Schnitt. *g* Dann hoffe ich mal das Kapitel hier kann dich ein bissla von deinem Stress ablenken. Vielen, vielen Dank für dein letztes Feedback! Wie immer hab ich mich mordsmäßig darüber gefreut:)_

_@darklayka: Wow, also das hör ich wirklich gerne *lach* Hier ist die Fortsetzung und ich hoffe, dass sie dir gefallen hat. Ich glaube ich kann schon mal verraten, dass es dieses mal schon etwas schneller gehen wird mit dem neuen Kapitel:) Vielen dank für dein Feedback *knuddel* _

_@Luize: Ja, gell? Kinder haben schon das gewisse extra. Im Kindergarten sind die auch immer super lieb und anhänglich. Vielen Dank für dein Feedback und deine guten Wünsche, ich hoffe, dass dir auch Nummer 18 gut gefallen hat._

_@Stoffpferd: *gröl* du und noch hart an dir arbeiten, Hase? (Wieso nenn ich ein Pferd eigentlich andauernd Hase? *g*) Niemand schreibt besser und schöner als du. Du treibst mir mit deinem Lob noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und das ist auch mein voller Ernst und nicht nur so daher gesagt. Umso mehr freu ich mich immer wieder, wenn dir meine neuesten Ergüsse so gut gefallen *jubel* Übrigens unsereins freut sich schon wie wahnsinnig auf dein neues Kapitel von ‚sonne über ithilien':) Wie ich schon mal verlautet hab lassen, ich hätte gar nichts dagegen wenn deine Geschichte die 40Kapitel Marke sprengt *kicher* Danke für dein Feedback:)_

_@Erunin: Vielen, vielen Dank für dein feedback *knuddel* Das bedeutet mit immer so viel *ganz sentimental werd* Ich hoffe, dass du meine letzte Email bekommen hast und dass es deinem armen Fuß wieder etwas besser geht *mitfühl* Ich bin auch froh, dass es Vilem noch gibt, den hab ich schon so richtig in mein Herz geschlossen:)_

_@das Einhorn: Wow, vielen, vielen Dank für so viel Lob! Diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall zuende geschrieben werden, auch wenn es mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln vielleicht nochn bissla dauern könnte. Aber es geht jetzt auch schon hart auf den Entspurt zu *g* Und ich hoffe, dass dir die Fortsetzung auch noch so gut gefallen wird._

_@Pony: Liebes Pony:) Auch dir vielen lieben dank für deine Review. Ich freu mich da ja jedes Mal riesig drüber *hach* Wie ich das mit der Sterblichkeit, bzw. Unsterblichkeit löse steht schon fest, aber an dieser Stelle werd ich noch nicht zu viel verraten. Ich hoffe dann, dass du dich mit dieser Lösung anfreunden können wirst. _

_@Dana: Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank für dein Feedback *knuddel* Endlich konnte ich mal wieder deinen Ansprüchen genügen *lach* Ich hoffe mal, dass dieses Kapitel dich nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht hat, auch wenn es nicht ganz so lustig ist. Meine Mündliche war nicht so der Bringer, aber es hat gereicht, um meinen Durchschnitt nochn bissla höher werden zu lassen.  Übrigens ich werd nach Maryland gehen, dass is an der Ostküste bei Washington. _

_@Majin Micha: Das freut mich so sehr! Vielen, vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte *knuddel* Ich kann mich nur noch mal Wiederholen. Jedes Feedback bedeutet mir so viel. Danke!_

_@Tanlaith: Ich hoffe die Erklärung für den ‚Gedächtnisverlust' war plausibel genug. Leider war das Update jetzt nicht wirklich schneller gekommen, aber ich hoffe auf das nächste *lach* In den USA werd ich als Au Pair arbeiten und ich freu mich schon total, auch wenn langsam aber sicher das große Zittern kommt *lach*  Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Feedback *knuddel* Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, gerade weil es immer so regelmäßig kommt. _

_@Wilwarinya: Wow. Danke, vielen, vielen Dank für dein Feedback. Du wirst von mir übrigens jetzt gleich auch noch mit einer Review ‚beglückt' *kicher* Die Zeit war mal wieder zu knapp, als dass ich es pünktlich geschafft hätte *seufz* Mensch, ich freu mich schon auf deine Fortsetzung. Danke:)_

_@doraruss: Auch dir vielen, vielen Dank für dein Feedback *knuddel* Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dich da nicht enttäuscht._

_@Layana: *hach* sowas hör ich gerne. Dann bleibt mir auch an dieser Stelle nur noch zu hoffen, dass du auch jetzt noch so denkst, bzw dass diese Fortsetzung deinen Erwatngen gerecht geworden ist. Vielen dank für dein Feedback! _

_@Anatiriel: Hey das freut mich:) Vielen Dank für dein Feedback. Ich hoffe, meine Review zu deiner neuen Geschichte ist auch angekommen. Wie schon mal erwähnt. Ich finde die ersten beiden Kapitel sehr vielversprechend und freue mich darauf mehr davon lesen zu können. _

_@Kaya Unazuki: Das war jetzt zwar nicht wirklich schnell, aber wenigstens gings weiter *g* Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Feedback *knuddel* _

_@Snowjusky: Wow, fanfic-Göttin? Du treibst mir aber auch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Vielen, vielen dank. Da weiß ich gar nicht, was ich noch sagen soll außer ein riesengroßes Dankeschön *knutsch*_

_@Jette: Wow vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, dass du in mich setzt. Ich hätte auch schon tausend Ideen was Ravenas Vergangenheit angeht, nur leider fehlt mir allzu oft die Zeit dafür *sniff* Aber wer weiß, wenn die Geschichte hier erst einmal zuende ist werd ich vielleicht/hoffentlich mal dazu kommen ein paar kurze Episoden darüber zu schreiben:) Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Feedback *knuddel* _

_@hsaljife: Das freut mich, denn genau das wollte ich erreichen. Danke, danke, danke:)_

_@Murmel: *froii* vielen dank für dein Feedback. Ich freu mich immer riesig was von dir zu hören. Ich hoffe, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel nun gefallen hat:)_

_@Lanil: Hii:) Ja klar hab ich deine letzte mail bekommen. Wow, ich war wirklich beeindruckt und ich muss mich schämen, weil ich immer so lange brauch mit dem antworten. Manchmal isses wirklich verhext mit der Zeit. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken für dein Feedback:) Danke *knuddel*  Bis zur 500er Marke wird's wohl nicht mehr reichen *lach* Es kommen nur noch etwas 4Kapitel, aber die 300er müsste da vielleicht noch drin sein :) Und ein paar Kurzgeschichten hab ich auch noch im Petto, wenn diese Geschichte hier erst einmal zu ende geschrieben ist. Also danke noch mal:) _

_@Rinaraniel: *here it is* ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht enttäuschst. Ich liebe Thranduil *kicher* deswegen kommt er in meiner Fic auch so gut weg. Auch dir vielen, lieben Dank für dein Feedback._

_@Anira: Hey Keira, da freu ich mich doch auch endlich einmal ein Review von dir zu bekommen, danke *knuddel* Und richte deinen beiden Freundinnen auch einen lieben Gruß von mir aus:) Ich hoffe dieses Kap hat dir/euch auch gefallen. _


	24. Kapitel19

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht Beta gelesen worden, da ich es unbedingt noch vor meiner Abreise in die USA morgen hochladen wollte, es aber gestern erst fertig bekommen hab. Also gehen alle Rechtschreib-/Zeichensetzungsfehler auf meine Kappe.  
  
Wow, oh mein Gott, so viele Reviews. Ihr seid einfach phantastisch. Ich kanns nur immer wieder wiederholen. Bitte, bitte bleibt weiter am Ball. Danke!  
  
Hier jetzt Kapitel 19. Es ist in ziemlicher Hektik entstanden. Ich hoffe einmal mehr, dass man es nicht merkt. Ich bin mir mehr als unsicher was dieses Kapitel betrifft und ähm ja, ich bin jetzt besser ruhig und halte meine Klappe lach  
  
Viel Spaß und schreibt mir bidde, bidde eine review. Es kommen nicht mehr viele Kapitel:) Das nächste gibbet dann aus den USA.

"""

Kapitel19  
  
„Herr!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Ihn, der sie abgrundtief hassen musste. Würde sie den Mörder ihres Kindes nicht auch aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuen, ihm Pest und Tot an den Hals wünschen? Der sorgenvolle Blick, den er ihr schenkte, verwirrte sie da, ließ sie beschämt den Kopf senken.  
  
„Kind, was ist geschehen, wo ist Legolas?" Bestürzt betrachtete er die völlig verstörte Ravena. Das Häufchen Elend, dass dort vor ihm kniete hatte nichts mehr gemein mit dem zauberhaftem Mädchen vom Morgen. Was nur mochte in den wenigen Stunden geschehen sein, dass diese Veränderung hatte hervorrufen können? Und wo war sein Herr Sohn, wenn seine Angebetete ihn so bitter nötig hatte? Es war doch wohl nicht Legolas den sie betrauerte?  
  
„Legolas, ist ihm etwas geschehen?" Sichtlich alarmiert schüttelte er sie leicht an der Schulter, hoffend ihr ein Wort der der Erklärung abringen zu können. Doch die Nennung seines Sohnes schien ihr Schluchzen nur noch klagender werden zu lassen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf einem umgefallenem Baumstamm nieder, Ravena immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken fahrend. Er zwang sich zu einer Ruhe, die er nicht verspürte. Falls seinem Sohn tatsächlich etwas geschehen sein sollte, galt es sobald als möglich etwas zu unternehmen. Doch gleichzeitig war er sich darüber im klaren, dass es für den Moment keinen Sinn hatte Ravena auch noch seinen eigenen Sorgen auszusetzen.  
  
„Komm, setz dich zu mir!" Einladend deutete er auf den Platz zu seiner Rechten. Wie in Trance folgte Ravena seiner Aufforderung, immer noch jeden Wortes unfähig. Sie verstand Thranduil nicht. Seine sanfte Stimme und die tröstenden Gesten passten nicht zu der Abneigung, die er gegen sie hegen sollte.  
  
„Was ist geschehen, Ravena?" Einem Impuls folgend, nahm er das Mädchen in den Arm, versuchte er sie soweit zu beruhigen, als dass sie endlich in der Lage sein würde zu sprechen. Unwillkürlich klammerte sie sich an seinem Hemd fest. Einem Ertrinkendem gleich wickelte sie den samtenen Stoff um ihre Faust. Immer noch heftiger verlangten die Sturzbäche an Tränen in die Freiheit entlassen zu werden.  
  
„Legolas...", gelang es ihr schließlich von sich zu geben, bevor ein weiteres Schütteln Besitz von ihrem Körper ergriff.  
  
„Was ist mit Legolas?" Seine Stimme war angstgeschwängert. Ravenas verstörtem Zustand nach zu Urteilen musste sich etwas Fürchterliches zugetragen haben.  
  
„Er... er..." Wieder übermahnten die Tränen sie, ihren Körper in unkontrolliertes Zittern verfallen lassend. „Er will mich heiraten!" Ihr Blick war der eines Menschen, dem man soeben einen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen hatte. Bevor die Verwunderung ihn erfasste, spürte Thranduil noch wie ihn ungeheure Erleichterung durchflutete. Legolas war also nichts zugestoßen! Etwas anderes, banaleres, musste ihren Zustand erklären können.  
  
„Er möchte den Bund mit dir eingehen?" Beinahe lächelte er, so erlöst fühlte er sich. „Aber Kind, dass ist doch ein Grund zur Freude! Wieso sehe ich kein Lachen in deinem Gesicht?" Mit einem Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn zwang er sie dazu, ihn anzuschauen. Plötzlich meinte er in ihrer Verzweiflung die Antwort lesen zu können.  
  
„Aber er... er wird sterben- wegen mir!" Mit einem hysterischem Lachen hatte sie noch die letzten beiden Wörter hinzugefügt. Sie war sich sicher gerade ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Nichts wünschte sie sich lieber, als Legolas zu lieben, und nichts durfte ihr in diesem Moment ferner liegen. Mitfühlend fuhr Thranduil Ravena durchs Haar. Daher wehte also der Wind. Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Das hört sich ja so an, als wollest du ihn im Schlaf ermorden."  
  
„Wie... wie könnt Ihr scherzen, Herr? Ihr müsst mich hassen!" Langsam wich ihre Trauer der Verwirrung. Thranduils Verhalten schien ihr unlogisch, geradezu absurd.  
  
„Dich hassen?" Beinahe belehrend blickte er sie an. „Dafür, dass du Legolas glücklicher machst, als er es jemals gewesen ist? Dafür, dass seine rastlose Seele bei dir endlich ein Zuhause gefunden hat?"  
  
„Aber er... er wird..." Thranduils Worte schienen Ravena nicht zu erreichen. Immer noch war es allein diese Idee, die ihr Denken bestimmte. Wie ein Wurfholz kam sie wieder und wieder zurück, ihr keinen Zugang für die tröstenden Worte anderer lassend.  
  
„Sterben?", beendete Thranduil ihren Satz. Mit leerem Blick nickte Ravena. Nichts würde sie mehr aus dem Sumpf ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit erretten können. Einem verirrten Wanderer im Nebelmeer gleich, war auch sie von ihrem Pfad abgekommen. Verruchte Figuren am Wegesrand, sich hämisch windende Trugbilder lockten sie stetig weiter ins Nichts ihres Daseins, ihr den Sinn für alles Wesentliche raubend. Denn nicht Legolas' möglicher Tod war es, den sie in Bedacht ziehen sollte, sondern ihrer beider Glück, dass sie im Begriff war zu zerstören. Um Ravenas und seines Sohnes Willen hoffte Thranduil inständig, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, um den Bann des Nebels zu brechen, um Ravena wieder den rechten Weg zu weisen.  
  
„Ravena!" In seine Stimme legte er alle Dringlichkeit derer er fähig war. „Die Liebe kann zuweilen seltsame Wege gehen, doch es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, dich ihnen zu erwehren. Legolas liebt dich mehr als sein Leben, und das ist etwas, dass wir beide akzeptieren müssen. Deine selbstlose Absicht ehrt dich und zeigt mir einmal mehr, weshalb Legolas' Wahl auf dich gefallen ist, doch fürchte ich, dass es dafür bereits zu spät ist." Endlich schien Ravena ihm Gehör zu schenken. Gebannt hing sie an seinen Lippen und wollte doch nicht glauben, was diese ihr offenbarten.  
  
„Zu spät?" Die Leere in ihren Augen war stummen Entsetzen gewichen.  
  
„Legolas hat sich bereits an dich gebunden, Kind. Schon längst ist sein Schicksal unabdingbar mit dem deinen verknüpft. Verstößt du ihn nun in der edlen Hoffnung ihn zu retten, so wird er nur schneller zugrunde gehen."  
  
„Nein!"Zu spät! Es war zu spät! Nun gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr Legolas zu retten. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer ungeheuren Wut erfasst. Wut auf den Mann, den sie liebte. Es war unrecht von ihm gewesen ihr so etwas zu verschweigen. Es war unrecht von ihm gewesen, sich an sie zu binden, ohne sie über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns in Kenntnis zu setzen. War es denn nicht auch ihre Entscheidung, ob sie dieses Opfer annehmen wollte? Ein weiteres mal vergrub sie den Kopf in ihren Handflächen. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Legolas hatte genau gewusst, dass sie dieses Geschenk niemals akzeptiert hätte, dass sie ihn von sich gewiesen hätte, bevor es dazu zu spät gewesen war.  
  
„Legolas wusste was er tat und es bedeutet kein Opfer für ihn." Tröstend nahm er sie ein weiteres mal in den Arm.  
  
„Nicht?"Sie schniefte ungläubig, als sie Thranduils Lächeln sah.  
  
„Nein. Die Elben verlassen Mittelerde, um ihr eigenes Elysium aufzusuchen. In Bruchtal, aber auch in Lothlorien hält man sich bereit. Bald schon werden wir nichts weiter als eine Legende sein in diesen Landen. Eryn Lasgalen wird denen als Zuflucht dienen, die es noch in Mittelerde hält, doch eines Tages werden auch wir gezwungen sein unsere Heimat dem wachsendem Volk der Menschen zu überantworten. Nicht sogleich. Der Prozess wird sich wohl über manch eine Menschengeneration hinziehen, aber nichts desto trotz hat er bereits begonnen. Legolas hat seine Zukunft nun bei dir gefunden und das sollten wir respektieren." Atemlos lauschte Ravena den Worten des Königs. Es gab soviel, dass sie nicht wusste, dass sie in ihrer Ignoranz bei ihrer kopflosen Flucht nicht in Bedacht gezogen hatte. Plötzlich war es ihr peinlich neben diesem zeitlosem Wesen zu sitzen. Gemessen an seiner Weisheit war sie wohl nicht viel mehr als sein Säugling, unselbstständig und hilfsbedürftig.  
  
„Aber... aber werdet ihr denn nicht traurig sein?"Sogleich schämte Ravena sich für ihre vorlaute Frage. Nun war sie tatsächlich zu weit gegangen. Niemand hatte das Recht den König in Frage zu stellen. So war sie denn ehrlich verwundert, als er ihr tatsächlich antwortete.  
  
„Natürlich werde ich traurig sein, unsagbar traurig. Doch es wird mir ein Trost sein zu wissen, dass er bei dir sein Glück gefunden hat." Unwillkürlich wurde sein Blick ein wenig verklärt. Mit einem seligem Lächeln schaute er in die Ferne. Zwischen den schlanken Bäumen das fröhliche Lachen längst vergangener Tage hörend. „ Und eines Tages, in Valinor, werde ich Rána wiedersehen- Legolas Mutter.", setzte er noch erklärend hinzu.  
  
„Oh"Ravena wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Es schien dem Mädchen unwirklich, das ein solch ehrwürdiges Wesen ihr einen Blick in sein Inneres gewährte. Legolas hatte ihr niemals erzählt, dass er ohne Mutter aufgewachsen war. Sie musste sich ein weiteres Mal der Tatsache erinnern, dass sie ihn erst wenige Tage kannte.  
  
„Was sitzt du dann noch hier und hörst dir die Klagen eines alten Elben an?"Betont fröhlich schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. „Geh und suche Legolas. Es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich an der Hochzeit meines Sohnes tanze. Ich werde mich indes noch ein wenig an den lichten Wäldern Gondors laben." Ravena konnte nur erahnen, was dem König ein gesunder Hain wie dieser bedeutete. Denn auch wenn Eryn Lasgalen den Namen Düsterwald hatte ablegen dürfen, so waren die Missetaten Saurons doch noch allerorts zu spüren. Vom mächtigstem Baum bis hin zum winzigstem Grashalm meinte noch Jahre später jede Pflanze an verworrenen Regentagen den Geist des dunklen Herrschers vorbeiziehen zu sehen. Wunden brauchten Zeit, um geheilt zu werden.  
  
„Ja."Die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend sprang sie auf, bereit wieder zu Legolas zurückzukehren. Wie unsagbar dumm sie doch gewesen war, wir einfältig. Sie würde sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn Legolas ihr überhaupt verzieh, sie wieder zurücknahm. Die Valar selbst mussten es gewesen sein, die den großen Elbenkönig zu ihr geschickt hatten. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie jäh inne halten in ihrem Lauf. Mit einem Unmutsseufzer schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn. Thranduil! Sie hatte sich für seinen Trost nicht einmal bei ihm bedankt.  
  
Was war der Elbenkönig überrascht, als plötzlich ein rothaariger Wirbelwind aus dem Gebüsch geschossen kam und er sich alsbald in einer stürmischen Umarmung wiederfand.  
  
„Danke."Ihre Stimme war immer noch ein wenig holprig, als sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Noch bevor Thranduil recht wusste wie ihm geschah, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Lachend sah er ihr nach. Langsam bekam er eine Ahnung davon, wieso es ausgerechnet diesem Mädchen gelungen war, das Herz seines Sohnes zu stehlen. 

"""

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Elb tatsächlich so ein Schwerenöter ist, wie du sagst, Siägä.", lachend schüttelte Vilem den Kopf, „Ravena hatte schon immer eine gute Menschenkenntnis besessen. Weshalb also sollte die nun bei einem Elb versagen?"Gemeinsam befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und auch wenn Vilem sehr genau zu wissen glaubte, was seine Schwester vom Heimweg abhielt, so wollte er im Angesicht der gestrigen Aufregung doch alle Zweifel ausräumen.  
  
„Er hat sie in ein Hirsefeld entführt!", entrüstete sich Siägä. Diesen Frevel mochte der Junge Legolas noch nicht recht vergeben.  
  
„Nun, Ravena schien einer derartigen Entführung aber auch nicht sehr abgeneigt gewesen zu sein."In seinem Innersten fand er es noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass seine kleine Schwester tatsächlich verliebt war. Es war ihm, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er mit ihr durch die Wälder Ithiliens gestreift war, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern. Es schien erst einen Wimpernschlag her zu sein, dass sie die Jungen lieber verprügelt, denn geküsst hatte. Doch in den vergangenen Jahren war sie erwachsen geworden, hatte sie erwachsen werden müssen. Er war stolz auf sie. „Außerdem muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich in diesem Alter ebenfalls mit der ein oder anderen Maid im Hirsefeld landete. Wenn ich mich auch heute noch frage, wer dabei wen entführt hatte."  
  
Scherzend gab er sich alle Mühe sich von solch trüben Gedanken loszureißen. Das Wiedersehen mit seiner Schwester sollte ein Freudenfeuer an Emotionen sein, kein Trauerspiel.  
  
Siägä indes mochte es ganz und gar nicht behagen, dass Ravena sich so leichtfertig in die Arme dieses Elbs warf, sogar schon die Nächte mit ihm zubrachte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine beste Freundin von einem Königssohn verletzt wurde, der nicht wusste was für einen Schatz er in Ravena gefunden hatte. Was wenn er es nicht ernst mit ihr meinte?  
  
„Bei Eru!"Abrupt blieb Vilem stehen. „Siägä, ist er das?"  
  
„Ja!"Der Junge stieß einen überrascht klingenden Laut aus. Keine zehn Fuß von ihnen entfernt sahen sie Legolas stehen. Einem greisen Mann ähnlicher denn dem Elb, der er war, stützte er sich auf einen alten Weidezaun. Seine linke Hand war nur mehr zu einer Klaue verkrümmt, die sich angsterfüllt auf sein Herz presste. Vilem beeilte sich, die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von dem Elb noch trennten, zu überwinden. Siägä folgte ihm auf den Fuß.  
  
„Herr, was ist geschehen?" Nachdem Legolas keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, legte Vilem ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit Erschrecken nahm er das unkontrollierte Zittern seiner Muskeln wahr. Des Prinzens Haar fiel ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Siägä glaubte gar, dass es seines goldenen Glanzes beraubt worden war. Hatte es früher noch den leisesten Lichtschein tausendfach zurückgeworfen, schwache Schimmer in blanke Helligkeit verwandelnd, so glänzte es fortan nur noch durch triste Stumpfheit. Vilem warf Siägä einen besorgten Blick zu.  
  
„Er scheint einen Schock zu haben." Unwillkürlich fühlte Vilem sich in düstere, gewaltschwangere Tage zurückversetzt, während denen er tagtäglich von neuem hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie treue Gefährten an den scheinbar ewig währenden Gräueln des Krieges zerbrochen waren. Immer hatte es mit einem Zittern begonnen.  
  
„Einen Schock?"Ungläubig beäugte Siägä den Elb. So liebestoll er sich in Ravenas Gegenwart auch anstellte, für gewöhnlich war Legolas die Kontrolle selbst. Wie oft schon hatte er die beinahe unerschütterliche Selbstsicherheit des Elbs als bloße Arroganz missgedeutet? Beinahe ängstigte ihn Legolas' seltsames Verhalten nun.  
  
„Ja, alles deutet darauf hin.", Vilem seufzte schwer, „Und wo ist Ravena?" Kaum zu verhehlende Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Angst, seine erst neu gewonnene Schwester bereits wieder verloren zu haben. Sie hätten die beiden liebestoll im Gras antreffen sollen, nicht getrennt und im Schockzustand. „Was zur Hölle ist hier geschehen?"  
  
„Ravena!"Des Elben Stimme war nur mehr ein jämmerliches Aufbegehren gegen den Verlust seiner Geliebten. Er wusste nicht zu sagen ob es Tag war oder Nacht, ob es Sommer war oder Winter. Er wusste nicht zu sagen welchen Tag man schrieb, welches Jahr. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn plötzlich sehr viel Mühe kostete zu atmen. Zug um Zug trotze er seinen Lungen ab, mit jedem Quäntchen Luft ein bisschen mehr vergessend, weshalb es sich überhaupt noch lohnte zu atmen.  
  
„Herr, was ist mit Ravena?"Verzweifelt ging Vilem dazu über Legolas zu schütteln. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit muss sich zugetragen haben. Alles was an Mythen und Legenden über diesen Elb zu ihm gedrungen war, ließ darauf schließen, dass er ein geschickter Krieger war, todbringend und findig. Selbst dem Auge Saurons hatte er getrotzt. Was also mochte noch furchteinflößender sein, als der Herr über alles Böse selbst? Vilem graute vor der Antwort.  
  
„Ravena..."Von Vilems Hartnäckigkeit unbeeindruckt, sank er in die Knie, schluchzend. „Komm zurück."Er erinnerte sich des Spinnennetzes, in das er als sorgloser Jungspund einmal geraten war. Dieselbe Dunkelheit, die nun sein Herz verätzte, es in ein Gefängnis aus schleimigen Fäden wob, hatte einst seinen Körper umfangen. Damals war es sein Vater gewesen, der ihn errettet hatte, doch wer würde sich dieses mal finden, um das Netz seiner Verzweiflung zu zerschneiden?  
  
„Zurückkommen? Wovon sprecht Ihr? Wo ist Ravena?"Über Legolas' Kopf hinweg tauschten Siägä und Ravenas Bruder besorgte Blicke aus. Falls dem Mädchen tatsächlich etwas geschehen sein sollte galt es sie so bald als irgend möglich zu retten.  
  
„Legolas, verdammt noch mal, das seit doch nicht Ihr! Kommt wieder zurück!" Endlich schaltete sich auch Siägä ein. Ein arroganter Elb wäre ihm plötzlich um ein vieles lieber gewesen, als solch ein aufgelöstes Häuflein Elend.  
  
„Herr, seht mich an!"Vilem sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als Legolas grob am Kopf zu packen und ihn auf diese Weise zu zwingen ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Was er dort sah ließ ihn bis auf die Grundfesten seiner Seele erschauern. Niemals zuvor hatte er solche Leere gesehen, solch einen fruchtlosen Acker. Selbst der kärgste Erdboden ließe mehr gedeihen, als diese Augen, diese Öde.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?"Die Intensität von Vilems Worten schien endlich auch Legolas' Wall Risse beizubringen. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer loderte in Ravenas Bruder auf, als wieder Leben in des Prinzen Augen einzog.  
  
„Ravena..."Damals hatte jeder durchtrennte Faden dem Elbenjüngling ein wenig Licht geschenkt in seinem Kokon aus Schmerzen. Den ungestümen Hieben Thranduils ähnlich schienen nun auch Vilems Worte zu wirken. Ohne es zu wollen, fand Legolas sich antwortend. „Sie hat mich verlassen, weil ich sie liebe. Aber wer bin ich, dass ich ohne sie Leben könnte?"  
  
„Sie hat was? Aber meine Schwester liebt Euch doch auch, das ist gewiss!" Ungläubig blickte er Legolas an. Er gedachte der unzähligen Stunden, die Ravena nun schon damit zugebracht hatte ihm alle erdenklichen Vorzüge des Elbs nahe zu bringen. Wenn seine Schwester für diesen Mann keine wahrhaftige Liebe empfand, so war alle Zuneigung dieser Welt nicht mehr denn ein hämisches Trugbild, all jene verspottend, die es wagten aufrichtige Gefühle zu empfinden.  
  
„Schwester?"Nun war es an Legolas überrascht zu klingen. „Ihr seid Vilem!" Erst jetzt schien er den jungen Mann an seiner Seite tatsächlich zu bemerken. Während der Elb noch durch den dichten Nebel seiner Verzweiflung gewandert war, hatten die Stimmen nicht mehr Eindruck zu erwecken vermocht, denn ein lästiges Insekt, das man am Rande des Bewusstseins zu verscheuchen suchte.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich.", er lachte kurz auf, froh darüber, endlich Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit erlangt zu haben, „Und nun erzählt mir, was sich zugetragen hat. Ist Ravena etwas geschehen?"Bei der Nennung seiner Geliebten spürte er ein weiteres mal, wie Verzweiflung ihn übermahnte, wie er meinte in einem alles verzehrendem Sog aus Trostlosigkeit zu versinken. Er keuchte, rang händeringend nach Luft. Mit jeder Sekunde ihrer gewaltsamen Trennung fand er es mühsamer zu atmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf  
  
„Nein, nein, Ravena ist nichts geschehen." Als er den fragenden Blicken Vilems und Siägäs nicht mehr entfliehen konnte, begann er, zunächst noch zögernd, zu erzählen. „Ich habe sie gebeten meine Frau zu werden..." Während er sprach, den Menschen, die Ravena am nächsten standen, alles offenbarte, spürte er, wie die Last um seine Brust etwas leichter zu werden schien. Noch immer wollte ihm beim bloßen Gedanken daran, sie niemals wieder in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen, sie niemals wieder zu spüren, niemals wieder von ihrem einzigartigem Aroma zu kosten, das Herz zerspringen. Doch allein das Teilen seiner Not half ihm, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden, wieder zu dem Mann zu werden, der er einst war, in den Ravena sich verliebt hatte.  
  
Nachdem er geendete hatte fiel den beiden Sterblichen nichts ein, denn ihn ungläubig, beinahe schon ehrfürchtig anzustarren. Vor allem Siägä spürte, wie ihn jähe Reue übermahnte. Immer hatte er befürchtet ein Prinz, ein Elb noch dazu, würde es nicht ernst meinen können mit einer gemeinen Frau, mit seiner Ravena. Dieser Angst lag nicht die Befürchtung zugrunde Ravena wäre der Liebe eines Wesens von solch hohem Geblüt nicht wehrt. Ganz im Gegenteil, in seinen Augen gab es niemanden, der gut genug war für sie. Doch zu oft schon hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie die Adeligen Gadaras unbescholtene Bürgerinnen mit allerlei Versprechen in ihr Bett lockten, nur um sie wieder fallen zu lassen, kaum dass sie ihnen langweilig wurden, schutzlos und verbraucht. Nun aber, da er erfuhr, das Legolas bereit war selbst sein Leben für sie aufzugehen, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm.  
  
„Dann kämpft um sie!" Siägä meinte seinen eigenen Worten kaum Glauben schenken zu können. Hatte er den Elb tatsächlich aufgefordert sich nicht mit Ravenas Entscheidung zufrieden zu geben? Dasselbe schien auch Legolas zu denken. Er schenkte Siägä ein beinahe schon verschmitztes Lächeln.  
  
„Es erstaunt mich so etwas ausgerechnet aus Eurem Munde zu hören."  
  
„Und mich nicht weniger."Noch scheu, erwiderte er das Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass auch Ravenas Leben ohne Euch darin ein tristes wäre. Ihr habt dem Auge getrotzt, habt Euren nicht unerheblichen Anteil geleistet, um Mittelerde vor dem Bösen zu retten. Und nun lasst Ihr Euch gehen, weil ihr einmal in Eurem Leben einen Korb bekommen habt? Ich bitte Euch, das ist nicht Euer ernst!"Mit jedem Wort redete sich der Junge mehr in Rage. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass der Held eines jeden Jungen sich so schnell geschlagen gab. „Kämpft um sie", wiederholte er inständig, „Kämpft um sie und ihr werdet sehen, dass selbst ein Starrkopf wie Ravena sich ab und an einmal überzeugen lassen kann."  
  
„Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.", aufmunternd lächelte nun auch Vilem dem Elb zu, „Geht mit zu uns nach Hause und wenn Ravena wieder kommt, werdet Ihr in Ruhe mit ihr Reden können." Mit einer einladenden Geste reichte er Legolas die Hand. Es war ein seltsames erstes Zusammentreffen mit seinem zukünftigem Schwager. Dennoch war er keineswegs enttäuscht von Ravenas Wahl. Wenn er schon all diese wichtigen Jahre in ihrem Leben verpasst hatte, so wollte er sie wenigstens für die Zukunft in sicheren Händen wissen. Legolas war bereit für sie in den Tot zu gehen und damit waren sie bereits zu zweit.  
  
Dankbar ergriff der Elb die ihm dargebotene Hand. Siägä hatte Recht. Wer war er denn, dass er sich mit ihrem Nein einfach abfand? Hatte denn nicht auch er ein Wort mitzureden in solch einer Angelegenheit? Ihrer beider Leben wäre für immer zerstört, sollte er sich ihrem Spruch beugen. Sein Blicke fiel auf Siägä.  
  
„Ich danke Euch."

"""

Ausgelassen eilte sie durch des Waldes Stille. Im ungestümen Lauf tanzte der Wind mit ihrem Haar, diesem flammenden Sonnuntergang aus Flachs. Er umschmeichelte es, warb um es, in zärtlicher Zuneigung. Die Bäume dieses Hains wiegten sich zum sanftem Takt des Vogelliedes, die Freude Ravenas weithin posaunend.  
  
Das Mädchen fühlte sich, als wäre sie ein zweites Mal geboren worden. Die Valar selbst mussten über das Glück gestolpert sein, dass sie so achtlos weggeworfen hatte. Welch ein Segen, dass der ehrliche Finder es ihr wieder gegeben hatte. Von nun an würde sie besser darauf Acht geben. Das versprach sie sich selbst, aber auch Legolas.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wo sie zuerst nach ihm suchen sollte. Da der Weg zur Stadt aber weit war, beschloss sie anfangs zum Wirtshaus zu laufen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, konnte sie durch das Gebüsch hindurch endlich die Kehrseite ihres Hauses erspähen. In freudiger Erregung verdoppelte sie ihr Schritttempo noch einmal. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten wieder in Legolas' Armen zu liegen, im Angesicht seiner Liebkosungen den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
  
In ihrer Aufregung achtete sie kaum noch auf den Weg, auf dem sie lief. So sah sie denn auch die Gestalt zu spät, die abwartend im Unterholz lauerte. Mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit rannte sie ihr geradewegs in die Arme.  
  
„Na sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da?"Als Ravena der faule Gestank seines Atems entgegenschlug war es bereits zu spät. Die Hände des Mannes hielten sie fester als jeder Schraubstock. Sie versuchte nach ihm zu treten, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch damit entlockte sie ihm lediglich ein höhnisches Lachen. „Wenn das mal nicht die Elbenhure ist. Eigentlich habe ich ja auf diesen verräterischen Hund von Vilem gewartet, doch ich glaube mit dir kann ich mir die Wartezeit ein wenig vertreiben." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem anzüglichem Grinsen. Angeekelt versuchte Ravena sich seinen unaufhörlich näher kommenden Lippen zu entziehen. Aber je weiter sie ihren Kopf zur Seite warf, desto schmerzhafter wurde der Griff um ihre Arme.  
  
„Ich frage mich, was dieser Elb wohl an dir findet, Hure." Mit einem gellenden Schrei trat sie ihrer stummen Angst entgegen, hoffend das jemand sie erhören würde in ihrem Flehen. Seine gewalttätigen Hände auf ihrem Körper erfüllten sie mit ungeheurem Ekel. Je brutaler er versuchte sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, desto erboster wurde sie, desto erfolgreicher verdrängte blinde Wut all ihre Angst. Dieser Abschaum von Mann hatte kein Recht Dinge einzufordern, die man nur aus freien Stücken gab. Blind vor Wut begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen, opferte sie all ihre Kraft dem Drang wieder frei zu werden. Doch vergebens.  
  
Sie fühlte den Schmerz von tausend Stecknadeln ihren Körper durchzucken, als seine stählerne Faust ihren Kiefer brach. Von der Wucht des Schlages ging sie zu Boden. Doch noch ehe ihr der Gedanke an Flucht auch nur in den Sinn kam, nun, da sie von seinen gierigen Händen befreit war, fühlte sie sich auch schon ein weiteres mal gepackt und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gepresst.  
  
„Glaube ja nicht, dass ich bereits vergessen habe, was ich dir zu verdanken habe, Hure."Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Ravena ihren Peiniger an. Jähes Erkennen stand in ihrem Blick geschrieben. Es war derselbe Bandit, der Legolas und sie entführt hatte. Es war der, den seine Kumpanen Wedigo genannt hatten. Damals schon hatte sie dessen Gewalttätigkeit erschreckt, doch nun, da nicht einmal ihr Geliebter an ihrer Seite war, übermahnte Verzweiflung sie. Es gab kein Entrinnen aus seinem festen Griff.  
  
„Ohh ja, du erinnerst dich. Glaube mir, ich werde dir alles doppelt und dreifach zurück zahlen."Ravena glaubte ihm. Ihr fröstelte, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Alles was sie darin fand war eisige Kälte. Dieser Mann war skrupellos, unbarmherzig und ohne Gewissen. Als wollte er seinen Worten sogleich die passenden Taten folgen lassen, stieß er sie ein weiteres Mal gegen den Baum, ihren Kopf mit unverminderter Kraft gegen den Stamm knallen lassend.  
  
Immer weitere Schmerzen rangen mit ihrer Angst um die Vorherrschaft. Ihr Kopf war ein einziges Schlachtfeld aus Beulen und Wunden. Mit ihrem gebrochenem Kiefer war sie nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu Schreien, Angst und Hass Ausdruck zu verleihen. Lediglich ein Wimmern wollte ihrer Kehle entweichen.  
  
„Legolas..."Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie ihres Geliebten gedachte. Sicher diese Marter nicht zu überleben, war sie mit all ihren Gedanken bei ihm, bei seinen Berührungen, die so sanft waren, wie die Ausläufer der Wellen, bei seinen Liebesschwüren, die süßer waren als der Bienen Honig.  
  
„Ja, wimmere, winsele. Was du auch tust, dein Elb wird dich nicht hören. Du bist ganz allein und du gehörst mir." Als wolle er sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit vorführen, leckte er die Trasse ihres Halses entlang. Ja, so war es richtig. Dieses Gör hatte ihm bereits viel zu lange auf der Nase herumgetanzt. Sie war ungestüm und wild, doch unter diesen Umständen bereitete es ihm nur mehr Freude ihren Geist zu brechen. Er liebte Herausforderungen, wie diese.  
  
Zuerst würde er sich ihrer bedienen und anschließend auf ihren Bruder harren. Er war es gewesen, der den beiden zur Flucht verholfen hatte und ihm war es auch zu verdanken, dass er sich vor der gesamten Bande lächerlich gemacht hatte. Nachdem er von diesem Weibsbild zu Boden geschlagen worden war, hatte er sich am nächsten Morgen kopfüber an einem Baum hängend wiedergefunden. Alle hatten sie über ihn gelacht, alle hatten sie ihn ihrer Schmach ausgesetzt nach diesem Tag. Doch er würde ihnen noch zeigen, wer das letzte Wort sprach. An nichts anderes hatte er mehr denken können.  
  
Nachdem Vilem überraschend seinen Ausstand aus ihrem kleinen Kreis verkündet hatte, war er ihm bis zu dieser Schenke gefolgt. Nun wartete er nur noch auf den rechten Augenblick, um seine Rache in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Sie meinte sich übergeben zu müssen, als er, sie ihres letzten Schutzes beraubend, mit einem einzigen Handgriff ihr Kleid zeriss. Nun war sie ihm gänzlich ausgeliefert. Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr vor seinen groben Händen, die gierig ihre entblößten Brüste umfassten, vor seinem erregten Körper, der ihren eigenen stöhnend gegen den Baum presste.  
  
Sie wollte schreien, treten, ihrem Peiniger das Gesicht zerkratzen, doch selbst der eigene Körper versagte ihr den Gehorsam. Immer wenn sie versuchte seinem stählernem Griff zu entfliehen, schmetterte er sie mit aller Kraft zurück gegen den Stamm. Sie spürte kaum mehr die Schürfwunden, die die Rinde ihrem Rücken beibrachte.  
  
„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Hure?"Er packte sie grob zwischen den Beinen. Mit seinen fleischigen Fingern verlangte er rüde Einlass in ihren Körper. Immer tiefer drang er in sie ein, immer brutaler wurden seine Stöße. Schmerz. Schmerz und Übelkeit bestimmten all ihre Wahrnehmung. Ihr Ekel war eine einzige, große Lawine, die mit jeder seiner Berührung anwuchs. Schließlich war sie so vernichtend, dass sie sich ihrer nicht mehr erwehren konnte. Würgend erbrach sie sich auf das Hemd ihres Peinigers.  
  
„Du Schlampe, was fällt dir ein."Angewidert schlug er ihr ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht, sie entgültig zu Boden werfend. Alle Versuche aufzustehen, wegzulaufen, wurden sogleich im Keim erstickt. Sie wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, wie oft er sie nun schon geschlagen hatte, wie oft ihr Kopf gegen den Stamm geprallt war. Ihre Welt war auf den Säulen der Höllenqual errichtet worden. Während sie am Boden lag, ihr eigenes Blut schmeckte und darauf wartete, dass er endlich beendete, was er begonnen hatte, spürte sie, wie barmherzige Dunkelheit sie einlullte, ihr mit Sirenenstimme ein Schlaflied vorsingend.  
  
„Legolas, es tut mir leid, so leid..."Bevor endgültige Schwärze sie umfing war Bedauern ihre letzte Empfindung. Bedauern, Legolas nicht mehr sagen zu können, wie gerne sie seine Frau geworden wäre. 

"""  
  
„Legolas, ich bitte Euch, setzt Euch endlich hin!" Siägä vermochte die Rastlosigkeit des Elbs kaum mehr zu ertragen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit wanderte er unermüdlich die Stube ab. Es schien ein Wunder zu sein, dass er noch keine Furchen in den Boden gelaufen hatte. „Irgendwann wird sie den Weg hierhin schon finden."  
  
„Irgendwann?"Seufzend hielt er inne in seinem Schritt. „Was, wenn es dann bereits zu spät ist? Was, wenn ihr etwas geschehen ist? Sie müsste schon längst wieder hier sein!" Eine namenlose Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, hatte ihn veranlasst alle Sinne bis aufs äußerste zu schärfen. Wie ein unsichtbarer Strang legte sie sich um seine Kehle, ihm stetig die Luft abschnürend. Immer wieder schalt er sich eine besorgte Glucke. Immer wieder hielt er sich vor, dass Ravena wohl einfach noch Zeit brauchte, um sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. Und doch- die Zweifel nagten weiter.  
  
„Nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht hat sie ihren Fehler bereits eingesehen und sucht Euch nun im Schloss."Der Elb war durchaus bereit die Plausibilität von Vilems Vermutung anzuerkennen. Sein Instinkt aber sagte ihm, dass es einen anderen Grund für ihr Ausbleiben geben musste. Etwas lag in der Luft, etwas grauenvolles.  
  
„Es dunkelt bereits."Mit sorgenvoller Miene trat Legolas ans Fenster. Tatsächlich schien die Sonne genug zu haben vom Bad im orangenem Meer des Abendhimmels. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde sich gänzlich zur Ruhe betten, Luna die Nacht überantwortend. In der Hoffnung zumindest beim Lied es lauen Sommerwindes ein wenig Trost zu finden, öffnete er das Fenster. Sich weit hinaus lehnend, sog er das schwere Aroma der noch jungen Nacht ein. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er Ausschau hielt nach ihr, wie er erwartete jeden Moment Ravenas roten Schopf zwischen den Apfelbäumen erspähen zu können.  
  
Dann, plötzlich, hörte er sie. Ein Schrei, markerschütternd und gellend. Messerscharf durchschnitt er den trügerischen Frieden dieses Abends, drang er selbst zu der Menschen Gehör. Legolas in die Knie zwingend, ließ er ihn Ravenas Schmerz körperlich spüren. Doch erst ihr jähes Verstummten vermochte die Ungeheuerlichkeit greifbar zu machen. Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, sprangen sie auf, allen voran Legolas.  
  
„Es kam aus dem Waldstück hinter der Pflanzung, schnell." Er wusste nicht in welcher Gefahr Ravena sich befand, doch es war unverkennbar, dass sie Todesangst litt. Von nun an galt jede Sekunde.  
  
„Legolas, wartet."Nur unwillig ließ er sich von Siägä zurück halten. „Ihr habt keine Waffen."Damit warf er dem Elb einen Bogen samt Köcher zu. „Das ist Ravenas'.", kommentierte er Legolas' überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, „Rettet sie!"Er schenkte ihm einen hilflosen Blick. Der Junge wusste nur zu gut, dass er keine Chance hatte mit Vilems oder gar Legolas' Kampfkünsten mitzuhalten.  
  
„Derjenige, der ihr das angetan hat, wird mit dem Tot büßen!" Der Elb war zu allem entschlossen. Auch wenn ihr Schrei längst verstummt war, so fuhr sein Echo ihm dennoch mit unverminderter Kraft durch sämtliche Glieder. Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass jemand ihr Schmerzen zufügte, sie quälte, ließ ihn in diesem Moment gefährlicher werden, als Sauron es jemals gewesen sein mochte. Niemand tat seiner Geliebten weh!  
  
„Wir können los."Auch Vilem hatte sich bewaffnet. Dem Elb reichte er einen gefährlich blitzenden Dolch. „Der ist für Euch. Beeilen wir uns." Nachdem die beiden Krieger sich noch einmal grimmig zugenickt hatten liefen sie los. Siägä, wissend, dass er ihr Tempo nicht würde mithalten können, blieb rastlos zurück.  
  
Sie rannten so schnell ihre Beine es nur vermochten. All sein Fühlen und Denken galt Ravena. Immer noch hörte Legolas das Echo ihres Schreis, fühlte er den Schmerz, die Qual, die darin mitgeschwungen war. Seine Gedanken ausschickend, bat er sie inständig durchzuhalten. Der Elb kannte nur noch zwei Empfindungen, die er in so reiner Form niemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er verzehrte sich vor Liebe zu Ravena. In ihr loderte ein wildes Lebensfeuer, dass, ihn unauflöslich an sie bindend, auch sein Herz entzündet hatte. Sie war sein Lebenselixier, ohne dass er nicht mehr existieren konnte. Sie war eins mit ihm. Neben dieser Liebe bestand nur noch roher, flammender Hass auf ihren Peiniger, auf denjenigen, der es wagte Ravena Gewalt anzutun.  
  
Als sie den Wald betraten verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte. Unter dem dichten Dach der Bäume war die Schwärze der Nacht entgültig über sie gekommen. Vilem schien es, als verwandelten die mächtigen Bäume, die Wächter dieses Hains, sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit zu heulenden Kreaturen, zu uralten Geistern. Noch im selben Moment schalt er sich einen abergläubigen Dummkopf, der nicht klüger war als ein ewig tratschendes Waschweib.  
  
„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Hure?" Es kostete Legolas alle Mühe nicht blindlings auf den Eigentümer der Stimme loszugehen. Erst im letzten Moment vermochten über Jahrhunderte hinweg indoktrinierte Kriegerinstinkte ihn aufzuhalten. Sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, um etwas Sinnvolles ausrichten zu können. Er wies Vilem die Richtung und deutete ihm sich anzupirschen. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte der junge Mann, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
Vilem selbst hatte noch nichts gehört, doch er vertraute auf die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten des Elbs. Dumpfe Wut tobte in ihm, bereit jeder Zeit zu einem ungezügeltem Tornado entfesselt zu werden. Um nichts in der Welt würde er zulassen, dass jemand Ravena Schmerzen zufügte. Ihr, seiner kleinen Schwester, dem Sonnenschein ihrer ganzen Familie. Darauf achtend so wenig als möglich Geräusche zu machen, stahlen sie sich heran.  
  
„Du Schlampe, was fällt dir ein."Nun vernahm auch Vilem die Worte. Kalter Hass übermahnte ihn, als er Ravenas Peiniger erkannte. Diese Stimme, dieses kratzende, ewig nervende Reibeisen, würde er unter Tausenden heraus hören.  
  
„Wedigo!", knurrte er, „Warte, bis ich dich zwischen meine Finger bekomme!" Beide legten sie ihre Pfeile an. Legolas war nun so weit herangeschlichen, dass er durch das Geäst des Unterholzes hindurch seine Geliebte ausmachen konnte. Ihm wollte das Herz stocken, als er sie sah, ihren nackten, drangsalierten Körper. Ein einsamer Strahl des Mondlichtes stahl sich wie zufällig auf ihr geschundenes Gesicht, den Frevel offenbar werden lassend, der diesem heiligem Tempel wiederfahren war.  
  
Doch ausgerechnet das Geräusch von Wedigos sich öffnender Hose war es, das Legolas' Fassungslosigkeit durchbrach. Plötzlich wusste er, dass dieser Bastard, diese Ausgeburt an Arglist sich niemals an Ravena vergehen würde. Ohne zu zögern schoss er einen Pfeil in die Schwärze der Nacht. Lediglich das scheppernde Röcheln eines sterbenden Menschen bezeugte, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Es war der Pfeil seines Opfers, der ihm am Ende zum Verhängnis geworden war.  
  
Ravenas Waffe fallen lassend, eilte er sogleich zu seiner Geliebten. An den toten Bandit verschwendete er kaum noch einen Gedanken. Als er sich neben sie kniete, ihre Wunden aus nächster Nähe sah traten Tränen in seine Augen. Was hatte er ihr angetan?  
  
„Ravena! Ravena! Hörst du mich?" Seine Stimme brach entgültig, als sie nicht antworten wollte, als ihre Lider, die Vorhänge ihres Lebens, geschlossen blieben. „Bitte Ravena, bleib hier, bleib bei mir." Aus Angst ihr noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, wagte er es kaum sie zu berühren. Instinktiv griff Legolas zu den Schnallen seinen Mantels, nur um festzustellen, dass er den bei der Hitze des Tages im Schloss gelassen hatte. Stattdessen zog er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. So sanft als möglich bedeckte er Ravenas Blöße. Legolas erwehrte sich jeden Gedankens sein Hemd gliche im fahlen Schein des Mondes einem entgültigem Leichentuch. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht ihr nicht weh zu tun, bettete er sie in seine Arme.  
  
„Ravena, bitte, bitte, bitte."In einer verzweifelten Geste vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Bei allem was Wedigo ihr angetan hatte war es ihm doch nicht gelungen ihren lieblichen Duft zu zerstäuben. „Ravena, ich liebe dich. Wach auf. Wach endlich auf, Liebste!" Einst klare Worte waren nur mehr vergebliches Flüstern, übergehend in hemmungsloses Schluchzen. Sie waren zu spät gekommen. Unter seiner armseligen Hand schlug ihr Puls mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde langsamer. Unversehens spürte er, wie sein eigenes, gebrochenes Herz ihrem tödlichem Ritardando folgte. Zu einem unauflöslichem Band verknüpft, zog ihr Odem ihn mit sich ins Dunkel. 

"""

Das erste Geräusch, das sie wahrnahm war das glockenhelle Lachen eines Kindes.  
  
„Nana, Nana, Nana, wach auf, wach endlich auf."Als ihre Mutter weder auf Rütteln noch auf Schütteln reagieren wollte, kletterte die kleine Gestalt ungestüm auf das elterliche Bett, hoffend, sie wenigstens durch übermütiges auf und ab Hüpfen dem tiefen Schlummer der Menschen entreißen zu können. „Mama, du hast mir versprochen, dass wir heute zum See wandern. Und was man verspricht muss man halten."Ihre Mutter nachahmend schwang sie gekonnt den Zeigefinger.  
  
„Aber doch nicht vor Sonnenaufgang, Schatz." Mit einem herzhaftem Gähnen schmiegte sie sich noch ein wenig enger an den wärmenden Körper neben ihr.  
  
„Legolas, deine Tochter verlangt nach dir."Noch halb im Schattenland der Träume wandelnd, hauchte er seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss aufs Haupt.  
  
„Meine Tochter?", nuschelte er schmunzelnd in ihr Haar.  
  
„Adaaa"Mit einem Schrei, der jedem Krieger würdig gewesen wäre, hechtete sie auf ihn zu. Lachend fing er sie noch im Flug auf, sie wie ein Vogel in die Luft haltend. „Jaaa, Ada, ich kann fliegen, schau wie ich fliegen kann."Es einem segelnden Adler gleichtuend, breitete sie ihre weiten Schwingen aus.  
  
„Dann habe ich von nun an wohl einen Vogel zur Tochter." Fröhlich ließ er sie auf seine Brust sinken. Wie ein junges Kätzchen rollte sie sich zwischen ihren Eltern zusammen, von beiden die ihr zustehende Geborgenheit einfordernd.  
  
„Es muss dein elbisches Erbe sein, dass sie jeden Morgen so früh wach werden lässt."In einem fruchtlosen Versuch ihre Augen vor der einfallenden Sonne zu schützen, vergrub sie das Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Sie musste ihn nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass er gerade eine belustigte Augenbraue hochzog.  
  
„Mein Erbe?", verschmitzt blickte er sie an, „Gestern noch hat mir dein Bruder erzählt, dass du als Kind früher gekräht hast, als jeder Hahn." Sie ließ ein gedämpftes Lachen hören.  
  
„Mein Bruder redet zu viel."Noch ein wenig verschlafen lugte sie aus ihrem Versteck an seiner Schulter hervor. Über ihre Tochter hinweg, schenkte sie ihm eine sinnliche Berührung ihrer beider Lippen. Nach all diesen Jahren, all den Höhen und Tiefen die sie nun gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, war ihre Liebe immer noch so lebendig wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Jeden Morgen wachte sie auf und stellte fest, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn noch ein bisschen mehr geworden waren. Erst ein vergnügtes Kichern ihrer Erstgeborenen ließ sie wieder auseinander fahren. Lachend hauchte sie auch ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Mama?"Sie sah sich zwei großen Kinderaugen gegenüber.  
  
„Hm?" Mit einem liebevollem Lächeln strich sie ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Mama, ich hab dich lieb!"  
  
Sie wollte ihr antworten, wollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihr alles bedeutete. Doch plötzlich war da nur mehr Dunkelheit um sie herum. Dunkelheit und Schmerzen. Sie suchte nach einem Weg diese Finsternis zu durchbrechen, nach einer Tür, die sie wieder zurückbringen würde zu Legolas und ihrer Tochter. Doch nichts existierte außer dieser namenlosen Qual, von der sie kaum noch wusste wo sie herrührte. Das einzige wonach sie sich noch sehnte war dem Gefängnis ihrer Schmerzen auf ewig zu entfliehen.  
  
„Bitte Ravena, bleib hier, bleib bei mir."Einem Anker gleich verhinderte die Stimme immer wieder, dass sie gänzlich in die Dunkelheit trieb. Sie hielt sich daran fest, ja, klammerte sich geradezu an sie. Plötzlich begriff sie, dass dieses Scheinbild nicht der Himmel gewesen war, in dem sie sich zu befinden gemeint hatte, sondern eine Vision ihrer Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, für die es sich lohnte zu leben und Täler aus Schmerz zu durchwandern.  
  
Als sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete war es ihr als brächen zwei gigantische Wellen über ihrem Kopf zusammen, sie mit sich bis zum Meeresgrund reißend. Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufzubringen vermochte, schwamm sie an die Oberflasche, dem Sog entgegen, der sie nicht entlassen wollte aus seiner todbringenden Umarmung. Just als sie meinte ihre Lungen würden unter dem Druck zerbersten, sah sie ihr Ziel. Verschwommen noch, hinter ihrer beider Tränenschleier, erwartete sie ihr heilender Hafen, ihre Insel inmitten des Azurs seiner Augen. Ihr Auftauchen feierte sie in reinster Luft schwelgend. Mit einem tiefem Atemzug besiegelte sie ihr neues Leben.  
  
„Legolas, es tut mir leid, so leid." Ravenas gebrochener Kiefer erlaubte ihr kaum noch zu sprechen. Nur ein kaum verständliches Röcheln kam über ihre Lippen. Legolas allerdings meinte nie etwas schöneres gehört zu haben. Er lachte und weinte zugleich, hauchte ihr immer und immer wieder Küsse auf die Stirn.  
  
„Shht. Still Liebste, du musst dich ausruhen. Alles wird Gut, alles wird gut!"Er hatte schon abgeschlossen mit ihrer beider Leben, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Ein zweites Mal ist ihm ihre Liebe zum Geschenk gemacht worden. Immer mehr Tränen, Zeugen seiner unendlichen Freude, rannen seine Wangen hinab.  
  
„Ich, ich war so dumm, Legolas, so dumm, bitte Verzeih." Trotz ihrer Schmerzen sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. Mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich ihres früheren Bedauerns Legolas nicht mehr gesprochen zu haben. Ihm jetzt all das sagen zu können, was noch ausstand empfand sie als ein wunderbares Geschenk.  
  
„Shht, Ravena. Beruhige dich! Von nun an werden wir immer zusammenbleiben!" Wieder küsste er sie auf die Stirn, das Wunder noch immer nicht recht begreifen könnend.  
  
„Legolas. Ich will dich heiraten, ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Es tut mir so leid!"Durch sanftes Liebkosen ihrer Lippen gelang es ihm endlich ihren Redefluss zum versiegen zu bringen. Nach all den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden hatte er nicht geglaubt jemals wieder diese Kathedralen erforschen zu dürfen. Selbst wenn seine Berührung kaum mehr denn die zufällige Berührung eines Seidentuches war, glaubte er in diesem Moment, dass nichts ihn mehr glücklicher machen könne.  
  
Schließlich schaute er auf, Vilem versichern wollend, dass Ravena überleben würde. Er meinte seinen Augen kaum trauen zu können, als er ihn mit gezücktem Dolch vor sich stehen sah. Tausend absurde Gedanken schossen ihm zugleich durch den Kopf. Würde er nach all den überwundenen Hindernissen nun im Arm seiner Geliebten sterben, vom Bruder seiner Geliebten erdolcht? Hatte er früher am Tag sein Verständnis nur geheuchelt, um ihn bei passender Gelegenheit zu töten? Sein Verdacht schien sich zu bestätigen, als Vilems Messer nur wenige Millimeter an seinem Gesicht vorbei flog-  
  
Und verpuffte zu heißem Dampf, als er hinter sich einen Körper zu Boden gehen hörte. Nachdem Legolas sich umgedreht hatte sah er sich noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dem ungläubigem Gesicht Wedigos gegenüber, bevor dessen Blick brach und er haltlos zu Boden sank, eine blitzende Klinge in seiner Hand. Der Elb schluckte schwer.  
  
„Ich schulde Euch etwas."Doch Vilem schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Ihr habt meine Schwester gerettet.", misstrauisch blickte er sich um, „Und nun kommt, bevor wir vielleicht noch Bekanntschaft mit weiteren Gestalten wie diesem machen."  
  
„Ihr habt recht."Damit nahm er Ravena auf, vorsichtig, immer bedacht ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen und folgte Vilem aus dem Dunkel des Waldes hinaus. 

"""  
  
Ich harre auf eure Kommentare. Ich bin mir schon lange nicht mehr so unsicher gewesen bei nem Kapitel. Bitte, bitte sagt mir was ihr denkt!  
  
Leider hab ich nicht mehr die Zeit noch ausführlich auf eure letzten Reviews einzugehen. Es ist schon Mitternacht und ich fahre um 4Uhr schon zum Flughafen.  
  
Deswegen darf ich Kaya Unazuki, Anatiriel, Nephthys, SFMK, Dana, Rinaraniel, Majin Micha, Jathy, Morgenstern, nichan, Wilwarinya, mystica89, Tagträumer, Ara, Pony, Sindarinwa, Kati, Ekki, darklayka, Luize, Stoffpferd, felmming, Tanlaith, Jette (danke auch für deine mail, ich schreib dir sobald ich wieder Internetzugang hab zurück!), doraruss und HexenLady danken.  
  
Ich danke jedem Einzelnen von euch, weil ihr mich mit euren Reviews so unglaublich glücklich macht. Bitte, bitte macht auf jeden Fall weiter damit knuddelknutsch 


	25. Kapitel20

_**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den von Tolkien erfundenen Charakteren, Orten und Geschichten. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte lediglich aus der Freude am Schreiben und verdiene hiermit keinen Pfennig._

* * *

_Erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir hab hören lassen. Mein Jahr in den USA war zwar wunderschön, aber wesentlich stressiger als ich mir das ausgemahlt hatte. Deswegen hatte ich kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Selbst Emails habe ich kaum geschrieben. So bitte ich euch mir diesen langen Aussetzer zu verzeihen. Hier ist nach mehr als einem Jahr Pause das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ein Prolog wird noch folgen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass es nicht betagelesen worden ist. Ich hoffe ihr werdet es mögen. Es hat mich etwas Zeit gekostet wieder in die Geschichte rein zu kommen. _

_Ich bin wirklich Baff von der großen Resonanz die ich für das letzte Kapitel und auch während meiner „Auszeit" bekommen habe. Ich kann es in einem Dankeschön gar nicht ausdrücken. Wow! Tausend Dank! Ihr seit einfach nur großartig. Es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, dass ihr euch so sehr um ein Ende ‚gesorgt' habt und die Geschichte nicht einfach vergessen habt. Einen großen Applaus für euch von meiner Seite. Ich bitte euch mir zu verzeihen wenn ich auf die email reviews noch nicht geantwortet habe. Das wird jetzt alles nachgeholt. Danke auch an die, die bei dem Fanficoscar für meine Geschichte gestimmt hatten. Das ist echt super. Ich hab mich so gefreut. Bitte macht so weiter was das reviewen angeht. Nur so kann ich lernen. _

_Hier nun erst einmal eine Zusammenfassung von dem was zuvor geschehen ist (Selbst ich hatte mich wieder einlesen müssen)_

* * *

**Inhaltsangabe**

_Die Geschichte spielt etwa drei Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg in einer kleinen Hafenstadt namens Gadara. Dort wohnt Ravena, eine junge Magd, die in einem Wirtzhaus arbeitet. Zufällig lernt sie Legolas kennen, der aufgrund eines großen Festes in der Stadt weilt. _

_Immer wieder stoßen sie unter den merkwürdigsten Umständen zusammen. So wirft Ravena ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung unter zur Hilfenahme von Äpfeln vom Pferd. Außerdem gewinnt sie als Junge verkleidet einen Bogenwettbewerb. _

_Als ihr Geheimnis aufgedeckt wird, lädt Aragorn sie zu einem feierlichen Ball ein. Legolas und Ravena werden von einer Bande Banditen entführt, von denen einer sich als Ravenas verschollener Bruder Vilem entpuppt. Er verhilft ihnen zur Flucht. Wedigo, ein anderer Bandit, schwört Rache. Schließlich gestehen Legolas und Ravena sich ihre Liebe ein. _

_Eine neue Wendung bekommt die Geschichte durch dir Ankunft von Thranduil, Legolas Vater, in Gadara. Er gibt der Verbindung seinen Segen, doch gleichzeitig findet Ravena heraus, das Legolas Liebe zu ihr sein sicherer Tod ist, da Elben es nicht verkraften die Liebe ihres Lebens zu verlieren. Es gibt einige Verwirrungen. _

_Ravena glaubt Legolas retten zu können, indem sie ihn verschmäht, doch als einziges Resultat scheint er am Schmerz zu vergehen. Schließlich übt Wedigo seine Rache an Ravena. Er versucht sie zu vergewaltigen, wird in dem Versuch aber von Legolas, der sich wieder gefangen hat, ermordet. Ravena ist schwer verletzt und stirbt beinahe. Eine Vision von ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter mit Legolas lässt sie schließlich doch erwachen. Endlich gesteht sie sich ihre Liebe ein. _

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Ihr Erwachen war erfrischender, als ein lieblicher Sommerregen es jemals würde sein können. Wie der sanfte Tau, der ihren geschundenen Körper in heilendem Nass badete, war es an diesem Morgen das Aroma eines friedvollen Waldes, das sie einlullte, wie eine schutzbringende Decke. Aus Angst dieses Geruchsfadens, ihrem einzigen Halt inmitten eines Alptraumes aus Gewalt und Schmerzen wieder beraubt zu werden, wagte sie es kaum ihre Augen zu öffnen. Beinahe sicher sich in den Fängen Wedigos wiederzufinden, der angenehme Duft zu nur mehr einer süßen Erinnerung an ihre große Liebe verblasst, gab sie ihrem erwachendem Körper schließlich nach.

„Dich hat schon wieder ein Alptraum gequält, Geliebte." In seiner Stimme schwang besorgniserregende Gewissheit mit. Zum zärtlichem Morgengruße hauchte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nase, Ravena ein seliges Lächeln entlockend. Bereits seit einer Woche war er nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen, so dankbar war er sie wieder in seine Arme schließen zu dürfen. Jede Nacht teilten sie ein Bett, wachte er über ihren Schlaf als galt es keinen ihrer Atemzüge zu missen.

Auch wenn von Tag zu Tag weniger von den üblen Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war, blieben die Alpträume doch immerzu die selben. Nacht für Nacht suchten sie Ravena heim, ihr gnadenlos das Geschehene vor Augen haltend, ihr kein süßes Vergessen gewährend. Das erste Mal in seinem langen Leben war Legolas, der tapfere Krieger, tatsächlich hilflos. Mit keiner geschmiedeten Waffe vermochte er gegen die Dämonen ihrer Angst vorzugehen. Allein Trost und Beistand, sowie seine ungebrochene Zuneigung konnte er ihr schenken.

„Kein Alptraum, den eine Berührung von dir nicht würde vertreiben können." Ihre Stimme schien noch ein wenig Schwach zu sein, doch mit jedem gewonnenem Tag gewann sie ein wenig mehr von ihrer alten Stärke zurück.

„Ich wünschte dem wäre so." Seufzend verstärkte er seine Umarmung, immer darauf bedacht ihr dabei keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Dem ist so mein Elb." Sie schenkte ihm das strahlendste Lächeln, dessen sie fähig war. Ihren Körper ein wenig anhebend, liebkoste sie seine Lippen, diese Tempel seiner Zärtlichkeit, für den Hauch einer Sekunde mit ihren eigenen. „In niemandes Umarmung fühle ich mich sicherer als in deiner. Ich liebe dich, mein Prinz."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Sich ganz in ihrer Person verlierend, vergrub er seine Nase tief in ihrem Haar, betrank er sich an ihrem einzigartigem Duft. „Und an dem Tag, an dem wir den Bund eingehen, werde ich glücklicher sein als jeder Mann, der jemals durch diese Gefilde wanderte- glücklicher, als ich es ohnehin schon bin in deinen Armen, Melamin." Im frohen Gedenken an die Vision ihrer beider Zukunft schloss sie ihre Lieder, ließ sie, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, während den letzten Tagen, ihr zukünftiges Leben an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Wie hoffte Ravena, dass ihr Ausblick nicht nur ein simples Trugbild gewesen war, ein letzter Herzenswunsch im Angesicht ihres Todes. Denn nichts wollte sie sehnlicher, als ein friedvolles Leben mit dem Elb ihres Herzens.

„Wir werden heiraten! Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen." Als sie seinen Blick auffing ließ pures Glück ihre Augen in leuchtendem Blau erstrahlen. „Aber vorher gilt es noch eine kleine Frage zu klären." Schon seit Tagen grübelte sie unablässig über dieses Problem nach, betrachte sie es von hier und von da, von vorne und von hinten, von oben und von unten ohne zu einer überzeugenden Lösung zu gelangen.

„Was für eine Frage?" Als könne kein Wässerchen ihn trüben, blickte er sie an. Er hatte eine Ahnung von dem, was nun kommen mochte- hatte doch auch er sich seine Gedanken gemacht. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ravena war Legolas schon etwas weiter voran geschritten in seinen Überlegungen.

„Wo werden wir leben? Ich glaube kaum, dass du das Leben eines Bauern führen möchtest. Doch ich lebe gerne hier in Gondor. Ich will hier nicht wieder weg." Die Worte kamen so schnell über ihre Lippen, dass Legolas alle Mühe hatte ihnen zu folgen. Ravena hingegen war froh endlich das gesagt zu haben, was ihr schon seit Tagen auf dem Herzen lag. So oft hatte sie fliehen müssen, so oft hatte sie all die zurück lassen müssen, die sie liebte. Nun, das ihr endlich ein zweites Zuhause geschenkt worden war, lag es ihr fern dieses wieder zu verlassen.

„Für dich würde ich sogar das tun, Geliebte." Doch der Schalk in seinen Augen strafte ihn schändlich Lügen.

„Lügner." Lachend schlug sie ihm vor die Brust. Aber Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das ist keine Lüge. Ich werde dir überall dorthin folgen, wo du glücklich bist, denn mein Zuhause ist dort, wo du bist, Melamin. Doch vielleicht habe ich eine Lösung gefunden, die uns beiden zusagt." Interessiert lauschte sie seinen Worten. Über diese Frage hatte sie so lange gegrübelt, dass es ihr nun schwer fiel an einen guten Ausgang zu glauben.

„Dann rasch." Nachdem er immer noch keinerlei Anstalten machte ihr des Rätsels Lösung zu offenbaren trieb sie ihn mit drängenden Worten zur Eile an.

„Nun Geliebte, vor einigen Tagen hat sich folgendes zugetragen..." Es sich nicht verkneifen könnend, seine Nachricht noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, bedachte er sie mit einem neckischem Grinsen. Dafür nahm er selbst einen verspielten Klaps ihrerseits allzu gerne in kauf. „Aragorn, Koenig von Gondor, hat mir während seines Aufenthaltes in dieser Stadt ein Lehen in Ithilien in Aussicht gestellt."

„Ithilien?" Ob der unerwarteten Nennung ihrer geliebten Heimat, riss sie in überraschter Manier die Augen auf. „Du meinst... Ithilien... wir können nach Ithilien...?" Sie sah Bilder an sich vorbeiziehen, reich an fröhlichem Gelaechter, leuchtenden Augen und glücklichen Gesichtern. Sie sah ihre Familie, Eltern und Geschwister, sah, wie gut es ihnen gegangen war und wie sehr sie einander geliebt hatten- und es immer noch taten.

„Ja, Melamin. Wenn du es so willst, werden wir nach Ithilien ziehen." Dem Elb war es, als beobachte er die Geburt eines neuen Sterns. Heller als es jedwede Kerze jemals vermögen würde strahlten ihre Augen einen Glanz aus, der auch sein Herz unverzüglich entflammte

„Oh Legolas, Ich weiß... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll." Mit Freudentränen in den Augen fiel sie ihm um den Hals, dankte sie ihm seinen Vorschlag mit unzähligen Küssen. Im tiefstem Inneren ihres Herzens hatte sie sich immer wieder vorgestellt wie es wohl wäre gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie wieder nach Ithilien, ihrer wahren Heimat, zurück zukehren. Doch auch wenn sie immer noch keine Nachricht über das Verbleiben ihrer Eltern, sowie ihrer Geschwister hatte, so konnte sie mit Legolas und Vilem doch eine neue Familie ihr eigen nennen.

„Sag einfach ja, Liebling."

„Oh Ja" Küssend lagen sie sich in den Armen.

* * *

**ca. 1 Jahr später**

Überall erschallte das helle Lachen vergnügter Kinder, die sich gegenseitig, in eifrigem Spiele, durch die Menge der aufgeregten Erwachsenen jagten. Der Tag hätte schöner nicht sein können. Als wollte auch das Wetter sich zu diesem besonderen Anlass herausputzen, strahlte die Sonne in ihrem schönsten Kleide auf die wartenden Elben und Menschen hinab. Den Wäldern Ithiliens eine majestätische Eleganz verleihend, verwandelte es die Tautropfen des weichenden Morgens ein letztes Mal in funkelnde Perlen.

Aus der Verborgenheit eines seidenen Vorhanges heraus betrachtete Legolas die sich ihm bietende Szene. Sein schönes Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, das noch nicht ein einziges mal an diesem Tag hatte weichen wollen. Es war ihm, als wäre er das glücklichste Wesen auf Illuvators Erde. Ravenas Liebe allein schien nun durch seine Venen zu fließen, sein Herz zum schlagen bewegend. Endlich war der Tag gekommen, der Höhepunkt ihrer beider Leben. Sie würden den Bund eingehen und damit zu einer Einheit zusammen wachsen, die sie beide Vollkommen werden ließe.

Von seinem Fenster aus war es ihm möglich, den geschäftigen Ostflügel ihres neuen Zuhauses zu überblicken. Überall sah man Mensch und Elb emsig voran eilend, letzte Vorkehrungen für die nahende Zeremonie treffend. Lächelnd gedachte er der Vehemenz, mit der Ravena auf ein Haus bestanden hatte. Wie alle Menschen hegte auch sie ein Urverlangen nach der Geborgenheit der eigenen vier Wände. Gerade im Norden Gondors war es wichtig im strengen Winter einen Hafen sein Eigen zu nennen, in den man sich bei klirrender Kälte immer wieder würde zurückziehen können.

Aus allen drei Elbenreichen war ihm manch einer nach Ithilien gefolgt. Mit dem nahendem Abschied von Elrond und Galadriel hatte deren Heimat ihr Herz verloren. So zog es sie zu neuen Ufern, bevor auch sie ihre letzte Reise zu den grauen Anfurten antreten würden. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich alle zusammengetan, um sich ein neues Zuhause zu errichten.

Noch würde einige Arbeit getan werden müssen, doch schon jetzt war die Ähnlichkeit mit Bruchtal unverkennbar. Obwohl es lange nicht so groß und elegant war wie Elronds Haus, fügte es sich doch wie eine zweite Haut in seine Umwelt ein. Wie Liebende umschlangen weitläufige Terrassen die Bäume. Schon war der Grundstein für die Gärten gelegt. Bereits den folgenden Frühling würden sie sich an der Blumen süßem Aroma erfreuen können.

Noch schöner war es, dass sie diesen freudenvollen Tag mit all ihren Freunden teilen konnten. Aus Gondor und Rohan waren die königlichen Familien eingetroffen, aus dem Auenland die Hobbits. Elrond, Galadriel und Gandalf warteten ein letztes mal mit ihrer Anwesenheit auf, bevor sie sich endgültig zu den Grauen Anfurten begeben würden. Sogar sein Vater war den langen Weg gekommen. Gimli war hier. Ravenas Freunde waren aus Gadara angereist und natürlich weilte auch Vilem unter ihnen. Ein letztes Mal waren sie alle versammelt, doch noch wollte Legolas sich nicht mit dem baldigem Abschied seiner Freunde auseinander setzten. Heute galt es sich an ihrem Beisammensein zu erfreuen. In nicht einmal zwei Stunden würde er mit Ravena den Bund eingegangen haben. Just in diesem Moment unterbrach eine sich öffnende Tür Legolas Gedankengänge.

„Na wenn dass mal nicht der Herr Bräutigam ist!", dröhnte es vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber. „Hat der wehrte Elb etwa Muffensausen bekommen, oder weshalb versteckst du dich dort hinterm Vorhang?" Mit einem heiterem Lachen wandte Legolas sich seinem besten Freund zu.

„Niemals zuvor war ich mir einer Sache sicherer, Herr Zwerg."

„So soll das sein." Wohlwollend klopfte Gimli seinem Freund auf den Rücken.

„Es wundert mich dich zu solch früher stunde schon wieder munter zu sehen. Nach deiner Niederlage in unsrem kleinen Trinkspiel gestern Nacht hatte ich dich nicht vor dem Feste erwartet." Verschmitzt zwinkerte Legolas dem Zwerg zu. Am vorherigen Abend hatte Gimli ihn zu einer Kneipe in einem nahen Dorf „verschleppt", wo ihn Aragorn, Vilem und seine übrigen Freunde bereits erwartet hatten. Junggesellenabschied hatten sie es genannt. Der Elb war durchaus versucht die Vorteile einer solchen Tradition anzuerkennen- nicht zuletzt weil es ihm endlich gelungen war Gimli für seinen Sieg bei Helmsklamm über die Orks zurück zuzahlen.

„Ha", gab dieser brüsk zurück, „Einen wahren Zwerg wirft nichts vom Hocker. Ich erwate eine Revanche." Doch kurz darauf nahm er wieder einen ehrfürchtigen Gesichtsausdruck an. „So mein Freund, es wird Zeit für die Trauung. Bist du bereit?" Legolas zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

„So bereit wie noch nie."

* * *

„Ravena, nun beruhige dich doch. Wenn du so weiter machst läufst du noch Furchen in den neuen Fußboden." Lachend packte sie Ravena bei den Schultern und zwang sie dazu sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

„Aber Esmee", sie warf ihrer Freundin einen verzweifelten Blick zu, „In diesen Schuhen werde ich garantiert stürzen." Als wolle sie ihr Argument noch unterstreichen, raffte sie ihr Kleid bis zu den Hüften und hielt Esmee ihr gestrecktes Bein vor die Nase. „Du kennst mich doch. Drei Könige werden anwesend sein, zwei Königinnen, wesentlich mehr Würdenträger und, noch schlimmer, ihre schwätzenden Ehefrauen. Jeder wird mich für nicht gut genug erklären. Ich werde Legolas fürchterlich blamieren. Wenn ich nicht wegen den Schuhen stolpere, werde ich über mein Kleid fallen." Nervös sprang sie ein weiteres mal auf um ihren hektischen Gang fortzusetzen.

„Und wenn du über dein Kleid fallen solltest. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du Legolas heiraten wirst. Da musst du dich nicht über fremde Würdenträger oder deren Gattinnen sorgen. Du hast vor Legolas schon so oft ins Fettnäpfchen getreten, dass er dir da eins mehr auch nicht übel nehmen wird." Scherzend zwinkerte sie dem Rotschopf zu. „Davon einmal abgesehen siehst du einfach atemberaubend aus. Wenn jemand schlecht über dich reden wird, dann aus purem Neid." Aufmuntert hielt sie Ravena einen Spiegel vor die Nase.

Die Elben hatten ihr in der Tat ein atemberaubendes Kleid zum Geschenk gemacht. Geschmeidig wie ein klares Gewässer umfloss der weiße Stoff ihren Körper. Des Kleides Schlichtheit wurde lediglich durch silberne Stickereien unterbrochen. Niemals zuvor hatte ihre Haut etwas kostbareres berührt. Eine Elbenfrau aus Legolas Gefolge hatte sich ihrer Haare angenommen. Spangen in Form von weißen Muscheln hielten ihre kunstvolle Flechtfrisur. Und dennoch- war sie diesem Spektakel tatsächlich gewachsen?

Wie gerne hätte sie eine kleine Hochzeit gehabt- ganz im Rahmen ihrer eigenen Freunde und Familie. Dennoch musste sie dankbar sein. Bald schon würde sie mit ihrem Liebsten verheiratet sein- das allein zählte. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich eins mit Legolas zu werden. Mit einem sehnsüchtigem Lächeln gedachte sie dem Verständnis, mit dem er ihr den Wünsch nach einem Haus erfüllt hatte. Hier würde sie sich wohlfühlen können, hier würden sich ihre Kinder wohlfühlen können. Immer öfter erinnerte sie sich der Vision, die sie während ihrer Ohnmacht hatte- der Vision, die sie am Leben gehalten hatte. Ob Legolas und sie tatsächlich eine Tochter bekommen würden? Lachend wies sie sich selbst zurecht. Zuerst einmal galt es den Bund einzugehen.

„Ich danke dir, Esmee. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde." Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie ihre Freundin.

„Dich vor der Heirat gedrückt.", scherzte Esmee. Ravena schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf.

„Niemals würde ich mich davor drücken Legolas zu heiraten. Alle Würdenträger der Welt werden mich davon nicht abhalten können." Mit zufriedener Miene nickte Esmee ihrer Freundin zu.

„Endlich erkenne ich dich wieder." Sie warf einen kritischen Blick aus dem Fenster. Alles schien bereit für die Trauung zu sein. „Es ist Zeit. Wir sollten uns aufmachen. Bereit?" Ihr Antworten kam ohne das geringste Zögern.

„So bereit wie noch nie."

* * *

„Schwesterchen! Du siehst atemberaubend aus." Als Ravena aus dem Haus trat wurde sie bereits von ihrem Bruder erwartet. Beinahe meinte sie Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern zu sehen. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du bereits heiratest. Wir haben doch gestern erst in diesen Wäldern gespielt." Gerührt nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du heute hier bist, Vilem. Ich wünschte nur unsere Eltern wären ebenfalls hier." Eine Welle von Wehmut durchflutete sie. Nachdem sie mit Legolas in Ithilien angekommen war, hatte sie, in der Hoffnung ein Lebenszeichen von ihrer Familie zu finden, umgehend ihr altes Dorf aufgesucht. Doch alles was sie vorgefunden hatte, war Zerstörung. Das gnadenlose Feuer der Ostlinge hatte nichts von ihrer Heimat ausgespart. Wie üble Geister der Vergangenheit ragten allein die Ruinen aus dem Boden heraus. Beinahe hatte sie den Hohn der Asche hören können. Nun waren all ihre Hoffnungen jemals etwas über den Verbleib ihrer Familie zu erfahren entgültig zerstört. Glücklicherweise war Legolas dort gewesen, um sie in seinen liebevollen Armen zu halten. Vilem und er waren nun all die Familie, die sie noch hatte.

Mit einem andächtigen Lächeln fasste Vilem seiner Schwester ans Kinn, zwang er sie in seine Augen zu schauen.

„Schwesterchen, dies ist ein Freudentag. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie unsagbar stolz unsere Eltern auf dich wären. Nicht zuletzt weil sie sich schon damit abgefunden hatten, dass du mit deiner Unbändigkeit niemals unter die Haube kommen würdest." Diesen Scherz hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Zur Antwort erhielt er postwendend einen Klaps vor die Brust.

„Du bist mir ein schöner Bruder.", lachte sie. Nun hatte er es doch wieder geschafft sie aufzuheitern.

„Wir sollten los, Schwesterherz, du willst deinen Bräutigam doch nicht warten lassen?" damit hielt er ihr den Ellbogen hin. Esmee nahm dies zum Zeichen sich vorläufig zu verabschieden. Ein letztes Mal umarmte sie ihre Freundin.

„Ich werde mich zu Siägä stellen. Ich freue mich so für dich."

Ruhigen Schrittes geleitete Vilem seine Schwester zur Festterrasse des Hauses. Im Zentrum thronte eine majestätische Eiche, die älter war als manche der anwesenden Elben. Unter den starken Ästen dieses Baumes würden sie den Bund eingehen. Elrond erwartete sie bereits. Vor diesem edlen Elb hatten sich all ihre Gäste versammelt. Für die Braut allein formten sie einen Gang in der Mitte. Das Wissen, dass auch ihre Freunde unter ihnen weilten, erfüllte Ravenas Herz mit großer Freude. Als sie den Anfang des Ganges betrat setzte ein sanftes Elbenlied ein. Eine Stimme so sanft, wie kaum einer der anwesenden Menschen sie jemals vernommen haben mochte. Der Wind selbst schien sich zu legen, um dieser überirdischen Musik lauschen zu können. Nicht Wenigen trieb es Freudentränen in die Augen.

Als ihr Blick endlich auf Legolas fiel, wollte ihr das Herz für einen Moment aussetzten. Neben Elrond stehend, strahlte er sie an. Es war nicht nur sein Lächeln, das strahlte, sondern seine gesamte Aura. Wie ein helles Licht schien er am anderen Ende eines langen Tunnels zu stehen, sie Sirenenartig zu ihm rufend. Er trug eine funkelnde, grüne Tunika, die, gleich ihrem Kleid, in dezenter Elbenmanier bestickt war. Kaum dass sie ihn erblickte, schienen all die Würdenträger, um die sie sich vor so kurzer Zeit noch gesorgt hatte, vergessen. Hätte Vilem sie nicht immer noch eskortiert- sie wäre wohl unversehens in seine Arme gelaufen. So aber schritt sie andächtig neben ihrem Bruder her. Kein Stern am Himmel schien heller zu strahlen als ihr Lachen. Selbst als sie endlich vor Elrond trat und Vilem sich zu den Gästen gesellte, brach sie ihren Blickkontakt zu Legolas nicht. Diese blauen Orbe hielten sie in einem Bann, der stärker war als jede Eisenkette.

„Diese beiden Wesen sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um den Bund ihrer Liebe einzugehen. Einer Liebe, die weder Standesunterschiede noch Lebensspannen kennt." Damit zog er ein rotes Samttuch aus seiner Tunika hervor. „Reicht euch eure rechten Hände." Den Blick immer noch nicht voneinander abwendend taten die beiden wie ihnen geheißen. Bei der Berührung ihrer Haut schien ein ganzer Schwarm an Schmetterlingen einen Ausgang aus seinem Körper suchen zu wollen. Bei Eru, wie sehr liebte er diese Frau.

Unterdessen hatte Elrond das Band mehrer Male um ihre beiden Arme gewunden. „Schon seit mehr als zweitausend Jahren trotzt die Eiche unter der wir uns zusammengefunden haben Wind und Wetter, Feuern und Kriegen. Dennoch ist sie an diesem Freudentag dazu in der Lage uns Schatten zu spenden. Möge dieses Band eurer Liebe so stark und ausdauernd wie die Äste dieser Eiche sein." Er nickte ihnen zu. „Eure Schwüre bitte." Es war an Legolas den Anfang zu machen.

„Ravena, unsere Liebe ist wahrhaftig eine Liebe auf den ersten Apfel." Während sich Ravenas Wangen verdächtig verfärbten, breitete sich im Publikum heiteres Gelächter aus. Natürlich hatte jedermann die ein oder andere Version von den ungewöhnlichen Umständen ihres ersten Zusammentreffens gehört. „In deiner Gegenwart scheint die Sonne immer noch ein wenig wärmer, schmeckt das Brot immer noch ein wenig süßer und kühlt der Sommerregen immer noch ein wenig mehr. Ich werde dich über alle Hindernisse hinweg lieben, in diesem Leben und im nächsten, in diesem Jahrtausend und dem drauffolgendem. Ich werde dich respektieren und ehren." Ohne ihr Band zu zerstören ging er in die Knie. „Herrin meines Herzens, hiermit gelobe ich Euch meine unabdingbare Treue."

Ravena fiel es schwer auf ihren zwei Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Weicher als Pudding fühlten sie sich an. Im Angesicht seiner traumhaft schönen Worte war es ihr als schwebte sie auf dem weichen Flaum einer Wolke.

„Nun ist es an Euch, Ravena.", nickte Elrond ihr zu. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, deutete sie Legolas aufzustehen. Sie drückte seine Hand.

„Legolas, auch wenn ich Zeit brauchte um meine Gefühle für dich zu akzeptieren, liebte ich dich doch vom Moment unseres ersten Zusammentreffens an. Für den Rest meines Lebens möchte ich neben dir aufwachen und an deiner Seite einschlafen. Du bringst mir Friede und Geborgenheit. Selbst diese Worte vermögen es nicht dem Ausmaß meiner Liebe zu dir gerecht zu werden. Du darfst meiner Treue gewiss sein. Dir gilt mein unabdingbarer Respekt. Ich liebe dich, Legolas." Zum Ende ihrer Rede konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, dass sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge heraus stahl. Da war es ihr nur Recht, dass Elrond endlich verkündete dass sie nun Eins waren.

„Legolas, Ihr dürft Eure Frau nun küssen." Unter dem tosendem Applaus ihrer Gäste besiegelten sie ihren Bund.

* * *

„War das nicht einfach eine wundervolle Trauung, Siägä?" Mit einem Taschentuch wischte Esmee sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Im Moment war an ein Durchdringen zu Ravena und Legolas nicht zu denken. Hunderte von wichtig aussehenden Menschen und Elben scharten sich um die frisch Vermählten, um ihnen ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen.

Obwohl Esmee sich sehr für Ravena freute musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass sie ihre Freundin ein wenig beneidete. Schon seit gut zwei Jahren sendete sie Siägä untrügliche Zeichen, doch der schien nicht im Traum daran zu denken um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Entweder er war nicht interessiert oder einfach nur blind. Sie fand, dass es an der Zeit war das herauszufinden.

„Ja, das war es wirklich." Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt lächelte er ihr zu. Erst ihr seltsam fragender Blick ließ ihn stutzig werden. „Stimmt irgend was nicht?"

„Siägä, du bist der größte Trottel, der mir jemals untergekommen ist!"

„Wie bitte?" Er meinte sich verhört zu haben. Weshalb würde Esmee so etwas sagen? Für gewöhnlich war sie die Sanftheit in Person. Ob er unwissentlich etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, das sie verletzt hatte? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Richtig, ein Trottel bist du. Nichts desto trotz liebe ich dich. Also wann fragst du mich endlich ob ich dich heiraten möchte?" Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Fuß um und lief ihm davon. Ein verdutzter Siägä blieb zurück. Natürlich liebte er Esmee, aber anzunehmen, dass diese Schönheit, dieses Juwel seine Gefühle erwidern könnte wäre bloßer Hochmut gewesen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm jemand um den Hals fiel.

„Siägä, da bist du ja. Endlich konnte ich mich einmal loslösen von diesem Andrang, Die hälfte der Menschen kenne ich nicht einmal. Aber wie siehst du denn aus? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Abwartend schaute sie ihn an.

„Esmee hat mir gerade gestanden, dass sie mich liebt." Noch immer war er völlig perplex. So perplex, dass er sogar vergaß Ravena zu gratulieren.

„Aber das ist ja wundervoll. Ich hab ihr schon immer gesagt, dass sie auf einen ersten Schritt deinerseits bis zum Grabe würde warten müssen." Übermütig umarmte sie ihn.

„Du hast es gewusst?"

„Jeder hat es gewusst. Ein Blinder hätte nicht den geringsten Zweifel haben können. Außer vielleicht du, du Trottel." Verspielt schlug sie ihm vor die Stirn. Das war nun bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tage, dass ihn jemand ein Trottel nannte. Obwohl es seinem Selbstbewusstsein einen gehörigen Schlag versetzte, begann doch ein anderer Gedanke die Schlacht seines Gefühlswirrwarrs zu gewinnen. Esmee liebte ihn!

„Ich muss Esmee suchen gehen." Voller Tatendrang riss er sich von Ravena los, um seine Freundin zu suchen. Froh darum, dass Siägä seine Gefühle nicht mehr versteckte, wünschte sie ihm alles Glück dieser Welt. Plötzlich sah sie sich selbst in zwei nur allzu bekannten Armen gefangen. Wie am ersten Tag, machte ihr Herz im Angesicht seiner Berührung einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Gerade erst verheiratet und schon verliere ich dich in dem Getümmel. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten dich endlich für mich allein zu haben." Seine süßen Lippen waren so nahe an ihrem Ohr, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich nicht unverzüglich seiner Umarmung hinzugeben. Noch Sekunden später konnte sie das sanfte Kribbeln seines Atems auf ihrem Ohr spüren.

„Legolas!" Sie versuchte resolut zu klingen. „Doch nicht vor all den Leuten." Ohne seine Umarmung aufzulösen drehte er sie herum, sodass er ihr nun in die Augen schauen konnte. Mit all seiner Verführungskunst senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

„Nach dem Fest, Melamin, wirst du ganz allein mir gehören und dann werden wir unser Bett niemals wieder verlassen." Lachend hauchte Ravena einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Ist das ein Versprechen, mein Gemahl?"

„So wahr ich hier stehe!"

„Na, wenn das mal nicht die frisch Vermählten sind. Könnt ihr euch das nicht für heute Nacht aufheben?", polterte es gewaltig hinter Legolas. Lachend wandte der Elb sich seinem Freund zu.

„Seit einer halben Stunde haben wir nichts anderes getan als fremde Hände geschüttelt. Gönn uns doch ein bisschen Zweisamkeit."

„Das würde ich sehr gerne tun, doch leider warten alle nur auf euch beide. Das Mahl kann nicht begonnen werden ohne die Hauptpersonen."

„Nun, wir wollen nicht daran schuld tragen, dass du uns von den Rippen fällst." Mit Schalk in den Augen griff Ravena nach der Hand ihres Geliebten und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Lass uns das Festmahl eröffnen."

* * *

Es war ein prachtvolles Fest. In Eintracht wurde getrunken und getanzt, gelacht und gefeiert bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Die Hobbits gaben viele ihrer Lieder und Tänze zum besten. Siägä und Esmee verkündeten unter donnerndem Applaus ihre Verlobung. Legolas und Ravena tanzten bis ihre Füße nicht mehr wollten und sie sich nur mehr erschöpft in den Armen lagen, im saften Takte der Musik mitwiegend. Plötzlich unterbrach eine edle Stimme ihre traute Zweisamkeit.

„Darf ich mir deine Frau für einen Tanz ausborgen?" Ravena schenkte ihrem Schwiegervater ein wundervolles Lächeln.

„Natürlich dürft ihr das, Herr." Mit einem versprechendem Kuss verabschiedete sie sich von Legolas, um sich dessen Vater zuzuwenden.

„Nichts was er über mich erzählen wird ist wahr.", scherzte ihr Angetrauter.

Nachdem Schwiegervater und Tochter eine schweigsame Weile getanzt hatten, brach der Elbenkönig die Stille.

„Ihr seht glücklich aus.", stellte er mit zufriedener Stimme fest.

„Das bin ich, Herr. Mehr als ich es mir jemals hätte erträumen können.

„Das ist gut. Ich möchte dass du weißt, dass ich euch beiden alles Glück dieser Welt wünsche."

„Vielen Dank, Herr." Ravena konnte die Angst, die viele dem ernsten Elbenkönig gegenüber hegten nicht nachvollziehen. Alles was sie bisher von ihm erfahren hatte, war unendliche Güte und Weisheit. Beinahe liebte sie ihn wie einen eigenen Vater.

„Und nun möchte ich dich nicht weiter von meinem Sohn fernhalten- obwohl ich dir noch die ein oder andere Geschichte seiner Jugend zum Besten geben könnte." Lachend umarmte sie ihn.

„Das müsst ihr unbedingt, Herr." Bevor sie ihm entwischen konnte hauchte er ihr einen samtenen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ravena."

Als sie zurück bei ihrem Elb war, ließ der es sich nicht nehmen sie zum Willkommen in eine herzliche Umarmung zu schließen.

„Es ist schon beinahe morgen." Verschmitzt blickte er sie an.

„Ist es das?", erwiderte sie in scheinbar naiver Manier. Legolas nickte lediglich.

„Sehr früh." Bestätigend schaute er gen Himmel. „Wir sollten schon längst in unseren Betten liegen.

„Sollten wir das?"

„Unbedingt!" Mit einem Winken deutete er den Spielmännern eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war und ein jeder ihm genügend Aufmerksamkeit zollte begann er mit seiner Rede.

„Sehr geehrte Gäste. Wir danken Euch dafür, dass ihr an diesem besonderen Tag unser Glück mit uns teiltet. All Eure Unterstützung im Aufbau dieser neuen Kolonie bedeutet uns sehr viel. Es war ein wahrlich glorreiches Fest. Nichts desto trotz werden meine Gemahlin und meine Wenigkeit uns nun zurückziehen. Wir wünschen euch allen eine angenehme Nachtruhe und ein fröhliches weiterfeiern."

„Hört, hört!", schallte es anzüglich von einigen Gästen zurück. Sich nicht im geringsten darum kümmernd nahm er Ravena auf und trug sie feierlich aus der Menge heraus in Richtung des Hauses. In Erwartung dessen, was nun kommen würde hauchte sie ihm einen anregenden Kuss auf die weiche Haut seines Nackens.

„Ich liebe dich Legolas Grünblatt."

„Nicht so sehr wie ich dich liebe."

Ende

* * *

_So ihr lieben. Es kommt noch ein Prolog. Bitte, bitte hinterlast doch ein Review. Das wäre unglaublich nett. Vielen Dank schon mal. Zum Prolog werde ich dann auch noch einmal auf alle reviews einzeln eingehen._

_Zunächst einmal gilt mein Dank Niniell, Anira, Jathy, Melethil, Black Pearl, Soraya, KimAlexandra, Yanaya, MajinMicha, tali-lim, Arashi, Elenya, Lanil, yavanna unyarima, Dana, dorauss, Ekki, Layana, Tanlaith, Soeckle, Stoffpferd (meine Herrin), Kati, Dejra, Jette, Luize, Pony, cherryleen, mystica, Rinaraniel, Kaya Unazuki, Smilpi, Sheila, Shanti Zabini und darklayka._

_Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt niemanden vergessen. Also WOW. Das ist echt genial. Vielen Dank. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich mich nie gemeldet habe, aber seit sicher dass all eure Reviews angekommen sind und ich nicht zuletzt deswegen weitergeschrieben habe. Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt mit diesem Kapitel keine Erwartungen enttäuscht. Vielen Dank!_


	26. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel1

Soo, hier kommt jetzt der Epilog, nicht der Prolog. Uiuiui und so was wie ich hatte Deutsch LK. Das war ein später Vertipper am Abend gewesen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit der Geschichte gehabt und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr noch ein letztes Mal Feedback schreiben würdet.

Für alle die englisch können und interessiert sind, ich hab auch ein kleines Fic über Thranduil und klein Legolas hier veröffentlicht. Es heißt „Autumn Celebrations". Nun geht's aber los mit der letzten Episode von „Auf den ersten Apfel". Viel Spaß damit!

**Anmerkungen:** Für alle, die sich nicht mehr dran erinnern sollten: Ravenas Eltern hießen _Saphria _und _Ulfert_. Sie hatte fünf Brüder, von denen zwei im Krieg gefallen waren. _Vilem _hatte sie im Verlauf dieser Geschichte wieder gefunden. Von _Tuncay, Vyvyn_und ihren Eltern fehlte auch weiterhin jede Spur.

**

* * *

**

**Epilog**

Arda in ein rot schimmerndes Juwel verwandelnd, streckte die schwindende Sonne ihre müden Glieder ein letztes Mal dem Himmel entgegen. Doch nicht nur Anar schien die wohltuende Erschöpfung eines langen Sommertages zu spüren. Die zierliche Hand eines kleinen Mädchens suchte ein unverhohlenes Gähnen zu verstecken. Ihr roter Lockenkopf schien im Angesicht der untergehenden Sonne einem Flammenmeer zu gleichen. Diese letzten Strahlen Anars verfingen sich in dem seidigen Haar und reflektierten es in tausend verschiedenen Schattierungen.

„Werden wir heute Nacht wieder unter den Sternen schlafen, Adar?" Mit einem begeisterten Lächeln wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. Für den Moment hätte sie freilich nichts dagegen auf ewig so weiter zu reiten. Sicher geborgen in der starken Umarmung ihres Vaters fühlte sie sich geschützter als in allen Festungen Mittelerdes.

„Du scheinst es sehr zu mögen im Freien zu schlafen, mein kleiner Stern.", schmunzelte der Elb. In einer Geste unabdingbarer Zuneigung fuhr er ihr sacht durchs Haar. Der Drang seiner Tochter nach der Weite der freien Natur war schon in ihrem zarten Alter von sechs Jahren eindeutig auszumachen. Ihr elbisches Blut trieb sie immerdar in die Umarmung der Bäume Ithiliens. Unter dem unendlichen Dach von Ithil und Anar schien sie sich weit wohler zu fühlen, als zwischen den vergleichsweise beengenden Wänden eines Hauses.

„Aber ja, Ada. Es ist wie in den Abenteuergeschichten von Nana." Damit erntete sie ein weiteres Grinsen. Ihr Drang nach Abenteuern war ebenfalls unübersehbar. Wie sehr hoffte er, dass sie diese Begeisterung nicht einmal in ernste Gefahr bringen würde.

„Soso." In seiner eigenen Erinnerung weilend, hauchte er ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haupt. „Als ich in deinem Alter war, fand ich es auch immer außerordentlich aufregend mich von den Bäumen in den Schlaf singen zu lassen und in den Wäldern Düsterwalds nach Abenteuern zu suchen. Doch leider nicht heute Nacht. In einer Stunde werden wir ein Dorf der Menschen erreichen, in dem wir in eine Gaststätte einkehren werden." Den Einwänden seiner Tochter zuvorkommend, fuhr er sogleich fort. „Der Zug der Wolken lässt nach Regen schließen und obgleich auch ich dem Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt bin, wollen wir es nicht riskieren heute Nacht noch in einen Wolkenbruch zu geraten, mein Stern." Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer gab sie schließlich nach, doch schon bald lenkte sie ein anderer Gedanke ab.

„Werden wir morgen Nana endlich wieder sehen?" Das breite Lächeln ihres Vaters war ihr Antwort genug. Immer wenn er an ihre Mutter dachte schien er noch ein wenig glücklicher zu wirken.

„Das werden wir in der Tat. Morgen Abend werden wir wieder zu Hause sein."

„Jaaaa", jubelte sie, „Ich habe Nana vermisst, und Airon und Damian auch." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie länger als wenige Stunden von ihrer Mutter und ihren beiden Brüdern getrennt war. Ihr Vater hatte als Stadthalter der Provinz Ithilien viel zu Reisen und nun, da er kurzfristig zu einer Elbensiedlung berufen worden war, die nur zwei Tagesritte von der Hauptstadt entfernt lag, hatte sie ihn überzeugen können, sie mitzunehmen. Doch obwohl sie das Abenteuer sehr genossen hatte, war es ihr schwer gefallen ohne die Lieder und Geschichten ihrer Mutter einzuschlafen. Niemand konnte besser von einem Abenteuer erzählen, als ihre Nana- nicht einmal ihr Ada.

„Ich auch, mein Stern, ich auch." Sehnsüchtig wünschte er sich bereits in dieser Nacht seine Frau wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Wie sehr er sie schon nach nur wenigen Tagen der Trennung vermisste. Gerade in ihrem jetzigen Zustand war es ihm noch schwerer gefallen sie allein zu Hause zurückzulassen.

„Meinst du das neue Baby ist schon da?" Neugier schwamm in der Stimme seiner Tochter mit.

„Ich hoffe nicht, Mara. Ich würde mir wünschen bei der Geburt deiner Schwester anwesend zu sein." Legolas Antwort war von Sorge gezeichnet. Natürlich hatte er Ravena nicht alleine zurück gelassen. Die besten Heiler seines Volkes kümmerten sich rund um die Uhr um das Wohlergehen seiner Gemahlin. Dennoch war er der Überzeugung seiner Frau persönlich zur Seite stehen zu müssen. Elbenkinder wurden mit einem hohen Anteil an Magie geboren. Das Kind eines Elben zur Welt zu bringen ohne diese Magie selbst zu besitzen ging an die äußersten seelischen und körperlichen Kraftreserven der Mutter. Drum war es seine Aufgabe Ravena zu Unterstützen so gut er es vermochte. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte am Besuch der Elbensiedlung kein Weg dran vorbei geführt.

„Wieso? Babys sind doch langweilig. Die können ja nicht mal alleine essen.", entrüstete sich das Mädchen.

„Und doch warst auch du einmal ein hilfloser Säugling gewesen, mein Stern. Bald schon wird sie deine liebste Spielkameradin sein." Es war ihm als wäre Mara gerade erst geboren worden. Stattdessen erwarteten Ravena und er bereits ihr viertes Kind. Zwei Jahre nach ihrer Erstgeborenen hatten die Zwillinge Airon und Damian das Licht der Welt erblickt. Einem tickenden Uhrwerk gleich erinnerten seine Kinder ihn stets daran, in welch einem rasenden Tempo ihnen die Zeit zwischen den Fingern hindurch rann.

Leise fing er an ein Wiegenlied für seine Tochter zu summen. Der gleichmäßige Gang seines Pferdes und seine warme Umarmung taten ihr übriges um Mara in einen sanften Schlaf zu lullen.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Stern."

* * *

Als der Nachtwächter sie schließlich in das Dorf einließ, war es bereits dunkle Nacht. Ein Blick gen Himmel verriet Legolas, dass sie sich gerade noch vor Beginn des Wolkenbruches in die Gaststädte würden retten können. Gemeinsam mit seiner Eskorte ritt er durch die engen Gassen der Siedlung. Wie in einem Labyrinth wechselte eine dunkle Straße die nächste ab. Legolas selbst wusste sich in diesem fremden Ort nicht zurechtzufinden. Der Anführer seiner Leibgarde war es gewesen, der dieses Wirtshaus vorgeschlagen hatte. So war er es denn auch, der ihren kleinen Zug anführte.

Vor einem großen Haus mit allerlei Fenstern kamen sie schließlich zu einem Halt. Über der Eingangstür hing ein Zunftwappen, auf dem ein gespannter Langbogen dargestellt war. Darunter ward in gewunden Lettern geschrieben: Zum singenden Bogen. Legolas lachte leise, nachdem er die Schrift entdeckt hatte.

„Der Name gefällt mir wohl." Sein Leibwächter, Hicham war sein Name, nickte wissend.

„Das war der Grund, weshalb ich in diesem Wirtshaus einkehrte, als ich das erste Mal durch dieses Dorf kam. Selten habe ich mich in einem Bau der Menschen so wohl gefühlt wie in diesem Gasthaus, Herr."

„Nun, dann sollten wir eintreten, bevor der Regen über uns hinein bricht." Schon war der Krieger abgestiegen und zum Pferd seines Herrn geeilt. Darauf bedacht Mara nicht aufzuwecken, reichte Legolas sie vorsichtig zu ihm hinunter. Erst nachdem er selbst auf festem Boden stand, nahm er seine tief schlummernde Tochter wieder in seine eigenen Arme auf. Schmunzelnd betrachtete er ihre geschlossenen Augen. Wie Ravena konnte sie bei dem größten Lärm noch seelenruhig schlafen. Schützend wickelte er ihren Mantel noch ein wenig enger um sie. Daraufhin nickte er Hicham zu. Gemeinsam legten sie die wenigen Schritte zur Treppe zurück, während die übrigen Elben bei den Pferden zurück blieben.

Hicham folgend, trat Legolas in die gemütliche Stube. Das geräumige Zimmer war im sanften Licht unzähliger Kerzen gebadet. Erfreut stellte der Elb fest, dass der Raum sogar einen Kamin besaß, in dem ein großes Feuer flackerte. An verschiedenen Tischen saßen nicht wenige Menschen, die in fröhlichen Runden ihr Bier tranken. Kaum waren sie eingetreten, da trat auch schon eine junge Frau an sie heran. Mit ihrem blonden, langen Haar hätte sie gut und gern aus Rohan stammen können. Nur ihr überraschter Blick verriet, dass sie ihre neusten Gäste als Elben identifiziert hatte. Nichts desto trotz begrüßte sie sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Seid Gegrüßt, meine Herren! Ich bin Aislynn, die Tochter des Hauses. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Hichlam und für einen Moment schien sie in den verborgenen Schubladen ihres Gedächtnisses zu kramen. „Euer Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Hichlam, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" Der Elb schenkte ihr ein Augenzwinkern und eine elbische Verbeugung.

„In der Tat, Frau Aislynn. Ich fühle mich geehrt, da Ihr meinen Namen behalten habt. Dies ist mein Herr, Legolas Grünblatt. Er und seine Tochter sind auf der Durchreise und suchen Unterkunft für die Nacht." Erst jetzt schien sie das schlafende Bündel in den Armen des Elben wahr zu nehmen. Sogleich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu einem weichen Lächeln.

„Welch eine Ehre. Wie viele Gemächer werden benötigt?" Nun war es Legolas, der Wort führte.

„Meine Tochter und ich werden ein Zimmer teilen. Ich habe eine sechsköpfige Eskorte und sieben Pferde, die Unterkunft benötigen."

„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern!" Damit rief sie einen Jungen zu sich, der mit Bierkrügen bewaffnet emsig hierhin und dorthin lief.

„Adis, lauf nach draußen und sag dem Stallburschen, dass ihn Arbeit erwartet. Dann weise die Eskorte des Herren zu ihren Gemächern." Nachdem der Junge sich entfernt hatte wand sie sich wieder Legolas zu. „Ich selbst werde Euch den Weg zu Eurem Zimmer weisen. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?" Geschwind war sie aus der Stube hinaus und in einen engen Flur getreten. Beinahe musste der hoch gewachsene Elb seinen Kopf einziehen, um nicht gegen den Türdurchgang zu prellen. Aislynns Lampe allein leuchtete ihnen den Weg zu Legolas Gemächern. Schließlich öffnete sie eine Tür auf der rechten Seite des Ganges. Geschickt hatte sie alsbald alle Kerzen im Raum erleuchtet. Das neue Licht offenbarte eine geräumige Kammer, die der Gaststube in ihrer Gemütlichkeit um nichts nachstand. Der seltene Luxus eines Teppichbodens und ein großes Bett in der Mitte des Raumes trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei. Zu Legolas Freude war auch hier ein Kamin zu finden. Aislynns scharfen Augen entging der Blick des Elben keineswegs.

„Ich hoffe ihr findet alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, Herr. Ich werde Adis mit Feuerholz herschicken, sobald er alle Eure Mannen zu ihren Zimmern gewiesen hat. Sollte es Euch nach einem Mahl verlangen, lasst nach mir rufen."

„Ich danke Euch. Ich hätte mir eine besser Unterkunft nicht wünschen können." Damit nickte sie ihm ein letztes Mal zu und verließ den Raum. In ihrem noch jungen Leben hatte sie schon den einen oder anderen Elb mehr erblicken dürfen, als es die Norm war. Der Name des Wirtshauses schien eine magische Anziehungskraft auf die Wanderer dieses Volkes auszuüben. Dennoch konnte sie sich dem Eindruck nicht erwähren, dass dieser hier etwas besonderes sein musste. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er sogar der Herr der Elbenkolonie, die nur einen Tagesritt von hier entfernt liegen sollte.

In dem Raum selbst war Legolas dabei seine Tochter ins weiche Bett zu packen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen deckte er sie zu und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf schön, mein Stern."

* * *

Auf dem Hof stehend sog Ulfert das einzigartige Aroma der Welt nach einem erfrischenden Regenguss ein. Noch tanzten die Tropfen der vergangenen Nacht auf Blättern und Bäumen ihren fröhlichen Reigen, doch schon bald würden sie sich der aufgehenden Sonne geschlagen geben müssen. Wie sauber und neu die Erde nach solch einem reinigenden Schauer wirkte, wie jungfräulich. Fast schien es als hätte der Regen nicht nur den Staub der Straßen davon gefegt, sondern auch die düsteren Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit.

Ein Tag wie dieser war es, an dem Wunder am ehesten möglich erschienen. Er seufzte schwer. Wunder hatte er, weiß Gott, bitter nötig. Die Hälfte seiner Familie hatte er an den Krieg verloren. Ob sie verschollen waren oder tot hatte ihm niemand zu sagen gewusst. In diesen Tagen konnten nur zu viele seinen Schmerz verstehen. Beinahe jedem hatte die unbarmherzige Hand des Krieges Söhne und Töchter entrissen. Dabei war es nicht richtig, dass, vor ihren Eltern noch, die Kinder diese Welt verließen. Die Herzen von Müttern und Vätern waren nicht dafür geschaffen den Verlust ihres eigenen Fleisch und Blutes schadlos zu überstehen. Jeder Gedanke an seine Kinder schmerzte ihn wie tausend Nadeln, die unbarmherzig sein Herz penetrierten. Nicht genug, um ihn zu töten, aber doch so stark, dass er bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug ihren Schmerz würde spüren können.

Allen Wahrscheinlichkeiten zum Trotze wagte er es dennoch zu hoffen. So bedeutete denn jeder Tag, an dem ihn keine Neuigkeit von seinen Kindern ereilte ein weiterer Dorn in seinem Herzen. Dennoch wagte er es nicht sich zu beklagen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen waren ihm zwei seiner Kinder geblieben. Durch eine der vielen Vermisstenlisten, die nach dem Krieg im Umlauf gewesen waren, hatte er seine Söhne Tuncay und Vyvyn auffinden können und dafür war er mehr als nur dankbar.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich nur noch einmal in seinem Leben in das Gesicht seiner Tochter, seinem Sonnenschein, blicken zu dürfen. Sollte sie noch leben würde sie mittlerweile fünfundzwanzig Sommer zählen. Manches Mal, wenn die Erinnerung besonders schmerzte, malte er sich nur zu gerne aus, dass sie den Krieg überstanden und bereits ihre eigene Familie begründet hatte. Vielleicht lebte sie tatsächlich irgendwo, glücklich und zufrieden.

„Vater?" Die Stimme seiner Schwiegertochter riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich störe." Ulfert schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Du störst mich niemals Aislynn. Was gibt es?" Aislynn war die Frau seines jüngsten Sohnes Tuncay und hatte sich seid ihrer Heirat zu einem unentbehrlichen Familienmitglied gemausert. Als Ulfert und seine Frau nach den Wirren des Krieges diese Herberge eröffnet hatten, war Aislynn von ihnen eingestellt worden, um sich um das Wohl ihrer Gäste zu kümmern. Schließlich hatte sie sich auch um Tuncay gesorgt. Schon bald darauf war ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gekommen. Die mittlerweile fünfjährige Catalina war seither das Nesthäkchen ihrer Familie.

„Ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren dass gestern Nacht noch einige Gäste eingekehrt waren. Ein Elb war mit seiner kleinen Tochter und seiner Eskorte auf der Durchreise." Sie erwiderte den überraschten Blick ihres Schwiegervaters mit einem verstehenden Lächeln.

„Ja, ich war auch sehr überrascht gewesen und ich habe noch nie ein Elbenkind gesehen. Er scheint der Herr der Elbenkolonie zu sein."

„Das ist wahrlich hoher Besuch. Ich danke dir Aislynn. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, Vater. Ich werde Mutter mit dem Frühstück helfen." Damit verschwand sie wieder im Haus und ließ Ulfert ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Gedanken allein. Die waren nun jedoch nicht mehr von den Schatten der Vergangenheit, sondern von ehrlicher Neugier geprägt. Elben, noch dazu ein Kind, in seinem Hause- welch ein Segen. Ob es das Wunder war, das dieser Tag versprach?

Plötzlich gab es unter den Hühnern des Hofes einen wilden Aufruhr. Ulfert konnte zwischen all dem Federsalat lediglich einen roten Haarschopf ausmachen. Als er näher kam meinte er sein Herz müsse für einen Moment aussetzen. In einer Vision vergangener Tage sah er seine Tochter, die, getrieben vom bunten Federkleid des Hahns, dem Herrn des Harems nachstellte. Hatte er an diesem Morgen mit seinen Erinnerungen noch nicht abgeschlossen oder war er lediglich dabei endgültig Verrückt zu werden? Dies konnte nicht sein! Plötzlich fiel der Rotschopf auf die Knie und die Hühner, besonders aber der Hahn, nutzten die Gelegenheit um ihrer Verfolgerin zu entkommen.

Ulfert beeilte sich der kleinen Gestalt zur Hilfe zu eilen. Zu seiner Verwunderung verschwand die Vision keineswegs, als er sich ihr näherte. Bis er sich schließlich neben das Mädchen gekniet hatte, war es bereits aus eigenem Antrieb wieder aufgestanden. Aus blauen Augen strahlte es Ulfert an.

„Mir ist gar nichts passiert, guck!" Damit hielt sie ihm zwei aufgeschürfte Handflächen unter die Nase. Mit geübtem Auge fiel Ulferts Blick sofort auf die blutenden Knie. Wie oft hatte er bereits ähnliche Verletzungen seiner eigenen Kinder behandelt?

„Das sehe ich in der Tat, kleine Dame." Erst jetzt nahm er die fein geschwungene Spitze ihres Ohres wahr. Plötzlich realisierte er, dass dies das Elbenkind sein musste, von dem Aislynn vorher gesprochen hatte. Ein Elbenkind, das aussah wie seine Ravena früher! „Vielleicht sollten wir trotzdem hinein gehen und die Wunde auswaschen, bevor sie sich entzündet. Danach hast du immer noch Zeit auf die Hahnpirsch zu gehen." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes, aber dennoch bestimmtes Lächeln. Während Ravena überlegte ob sie dem fremden Mann vertrauen sollte, runzelte sie verspielt ihre Nase. Er schien sehr nett zu sein und überhaupt sah er sehr wie ihr Onkel Vilem aus. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Ergebnis.

„Also gut.", stimmte sie schließlich zu. „Ich bin die Mara und du?" Wieder ließ Ulfert ein vergnügtes Lachen hören.

„Man nennt mich Ulfert."

„Das ist aber ein lustiger Name." Damit nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung des Hauses. Als er sie schließlich auf einen der Tische in der Stube gesetzt hatte, machte er sich daran ihr Knie zu reinigen.

„Du bist aber ein mutiges Mädchen." Mit einem Gespräch versuchte er sie von dem Brennen abzulenken, das der nasse Lappen auf ihrer aufgeschürften Haut sicherlich verursachte.

„Ja, ich weiß!", stimmte sie zwanglos zu. „Einmal, da war ich fünf, da hab ich mir einen Nagel in den Fuß gerammt. Da hab ich nur ganz wenig geweint. Und einmal, da war ich drei, da bin ich von einer Schaukel gefallen- von ganz oben. Und einmal, da war ich vier, da hab ich versucht auf einem Brett Schlitten zu fahren und bin gegen einen Baum gerannt und hab mir den Kopf gestoßen." Wieder lachte Ulfert. Dieses Kind sah nicht nur so aus wie seine Ravena, es benahm sich auch so. Noch wusste er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Erst heute Morgen hatte er sich gewünscht noch einmal seine Tochter sehen zu dürfen und nun kreuzte ihr Ebenbild seinen Weg. Für den Moment hielten sich schiere Traurigkeit und die Freude über die erheiternde Bekanntschaft noch die Waage.

„Na, da hast du aber schon einiges Erlebt, kleine Dame."

„Ja, ich weiß. Mein Papa sagt immer, dass ich ihm irgendwann mal noch graue Haare bereiten werde. Hast du deine grauen Haare auch von deinen Kindern bekommen?" Nun lachte Ulfert aus vollem Herzen. In der Tat waren die ersten silbernen Strähnen bereits auszumachen. Doch wenn einem das Altern von einer solch reizenden Dame vor Augen geführt wurde, war man geneigt es wesentlich leichter mit Würde zu tragen.

„Das will ich meinen." Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Noch bevor er seine Augen in ihre Richtung wandern ließ, wusste er, dass es seine Frau war. Wenn irgendeinem Mensch der Verlust ihrer Kinder noch näher ging als ihm selbst, so war es Saphria. Nur ein Blick genügte ihm, um zu sehen, dass auch in ihr beim Anblick des Mädchens ein heftiger Gefühlssturm tobte. Dennoch wusste sie diese gut zu Verstecken.

„Na, kleine Maus, was ist denn dir schon am frühen Morgen widerfahren?" Mit einer mitfühlenden Geste strich sie ihr durchs Haar. Mara, die sich bei den Augen dieser Frau, seltsamerweise an ihre eigene Mutter erinnert fühlte, schenkte ihr ein fröhliches Lächeln.

„Ich bin hingefallen, aber ich hab gar nicht geweint.", verkündete sie stolz.

„Beeindruckend!" Großes Erstaunen signalisierend, zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und weißt du was? Gegen einen Sturz ist ein gutes Frühstuck die beste Medizin. Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?" So plötzlich mit der Erscheinung ihrer verlorenen Tochter konfrontiert, spürte sie den Drang dieses Mädchen zu verwöhnen.

„Semmel mit Marmelade, bitte?" Aus großen Augen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie die Macht besaßen alle atmenden Wesen zu weicher Butter zerfließen zulassen, schaute sie zu der netten Dame hinauf. Saphria quittierte den Blick mit einem heiteren Lachen.

„Semmel mit Marmelade kommen sofort, werte Dame." Beschwingt machte sie sich auf, die Wünsche des Kindes zu erfüllen. Sie hatte beschlossen das seltsame Treffen zu genießen, so lange es denn anhalten würde. Sie war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass dieses Mädchen nicht ihre Tochter war und hütete sich davor den Fehler des Selbstbetruges zu begehen. Und dennoch- diese Ähnlichkeit war einfach zu verblüffend, als dass sie sie unbemerkt im Raum hätte stehen lassen können. Währenddessen war die Stube um einen weiteren Wirbelwind reicher geworden.

„Großpapa!" Lachend sah Ulfert sich der heftigen Umarmung seiner Enkelin ausgesetzt. Als freie Zugabe gab es einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Mama hat gesagt, Elben sind hier. Ich hab noch nie Elben gesehen. Ist das wahr?" Der amüsierte Mann konnte sich der Flut von Fragen kaum erwehren.

„In der Tat, Catalina. Dies hier", damit deutete er auf das noch immer auf dem Tisch sitzende Mädchen, „ist Mara. Mara, das ist meine Enkelin Catalina." Erstaunt war die kleine Elbe Zeuge der heiteren Begrüßung geworden. Da sie sich, für elbische Augen, geradezu im Zeitraffer weiterentwickelte, hatte sie zu Hause kaum Spielgefährten, die mit ihr für längere Zeit auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. Erst mit der Geburt ihrer Zwillingsbrüder hatte sich das zu ändern begonnen. Nun musste sie sich, freilich, erst einmal Caltalinas prüfendem Blick unterziehen.

„Bist du echt ein richtiges Elbenkind?" Vor lauter Verwunderung vergaß Catalina gar ihren Mund zu schließen.

„Ja! Mein Papa ist ein richtiger Elb und einen Großpapa hab ich auch, aber der ist ein König in einem düsteren Wald, der jetzt gar nicht mehr so düster ist. Aber er muss sich trotzdem noch kümmern, deswegen sehe ich ihn nicht so oft." Voller Verwunderung betrachtete Ulfert das Mädchen mit neuen Augen. Wenn er das richtig Verstanden hatte, dann war Mara keine Geringere als die Enkelin von Thranduil, dem König der Waldelben im Düsterwald. Zu Zeiten, als er selbst noch ein junger Bursche gewesen war, ja, noch bevor er Saphria kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, war er als Waldläufer auf vielen Wegen Mittelerdes gewandert. Manch einer hatte ihn zu den südlichen Ausläufern dieses mächtigen Waldes geführt. Einmal, als Ravena noch ein kleines Mädchen von kaum drei Jahren gewesen war, hatte es den Waldelbenkönig sogar selbst in diese Region verschlagen. Damals hatte dessen Sohn seiner Tochter gehörig den Kopf verdreht. Es hatte Tage gedauert, bis Ravena nicht mehr nach dem Elbenprinz verlangt hatte.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich seit Kriegsende zu wenig mit der Welt um ihn herum beschäftigt hatte. Er war wahrlich eine mittleidserregende Entschuldigung für einen Waldläufer. Ulfert hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es Thranduils Sohn gewesen war, der diese sagenhafte Elbenkolonie gegründet hatte. Sagenhaft war sie in der Tat, denn niemand schien genaueres über die Siedlungen dieses mysteriösen Volkes zu wissen.

Natürlich kam es zu manch einem Austausch mit den elbischen Nachbarn, doch wenn es etwas zum Handeln gab, war es öfter das Schöne Volk, das sich zur Menschensiedlung aufmachte, als umgekehrt. Mit dem Herrn der Kolonie hatte man noch weniger am Hut- wurden die Zweitgeborenen Ithiliens doch von Faramir und Eowyn regiert. Zudem bedeutete ein Tagesritt für die meisten Menschen ihres kleinen Dorfes eine halbe Erdumquerung. Bevor die Dunkelheit gekommen war, hatten viele nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben den Fuß über die Ortsgrenze gesetzt. Ebenso viele waren nach dem Krieg wieder zu dieser Angewohnheit zurückgekehrt. Außerdem schienen die Elben selbst es so zu wollen. Zufrieden mit ihrer Rolle als verborgene Hüter der Wälder, zeugte lediglich das neu gewonnene Selbstbewusstsein der Bäume Ithiliens von ihren neuen Hirten.

Unterdessen wollte Catalina ihren Mund immer noch nicht recht schließen.

„Dein Großpapa ist ein König? Bist du dann eine Prinzessin?" Ravena, der diese Titel in ihrem jungen Alter nur wenig sagten, schien verwirrt. Schließlich lachte sie.

„Nein, mein Papa sagt ich bin ein Stern."

„Das bist du in der Tat." Plötzlich fühlte Ulfert sich von einer sanften Melancholie in die Arme genommen. Es kostete ihn einigen Willem sich ihrem Sirenengesang zu entziehen. Schließlich brachte Saphria die bestellten Semmeln.

„Und nun lasst uns frühstücken. Catalina, ich bin mir sicher du hast auch noch nichts gegessen." Damit bedeutete sie beiden Mädchen Platz zu nehmen. Als Legolas die kleine Zusammenkunft schließlich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte sah Mara bereits aus, als wäre sie einem Gemetzel entstiegen. Der Elb hätte nicht zu sagen gewusst, ob sich nun mehr Marmelade im Gesicht seiner Tochter oder auf deren Kleid befand.

„Adar!" Überschwänglich gab Mara ihrem Vater einen Kuss und verteilte damit eine gehörige Portion der Konfitüre über die gesamte Wange des Elben.

„Tochter!" Lachend nahm er seinen Zeigefinger zur Hilfe um einen Marmeladenklecks von Maras Nasenspitze zu wischen. Anschließend steckte er seinen eigenen Finger in den Mund. Er schien sich schwer zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich hellte sich Legolas Miene auf.

„Mmm, Erdbeermarmelade, dein Lieblingsgeschmack."

„Jaaa, und deiner auch.", lachte das Mädchen. „Weshalb hast du so lange gebraucht?"

„Ich habe alles für unsere Abreise vorbereitet, mein Stern." Natürlich hatte er seine Tochter nicht unbeaufsichtigt in einem fremden Haus auf Entdeckungsreise gehen lassen. Um das ausgeprägte Unabhängigkeitsbedürfnis seiner Tochter durchaus wissend, hatte er Hichlam gebeten im Geheimen auf Mara zu achten. Da sein Herr nun aber selbst anwesend war hielt der es nicht mehr länger für nötig unsichtbar zu bleiben. Aus seinem Versteck hinter der Tür war er geschwind herausgesprungen.

Dankend nahm Legolas ein Tuch an, das Ulfert ihm reichte. Gekonnt machte er sich daran, seine Tochter wieder in einen respektablen Zustand zu bringen. Dabei blieb sein Blick an ihrem Kleid hängen.

„Mara, das war dein letztes sauberes Kleid gewesen. Jetzt wirst du aussehen wie ein Dreckspatz, wenn du Nana wieder siehst." Seine Bedenken wurden von dem kecken Mädchen umgehend als belanglos dahin gestellt.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Onkel Vilem hat mir erzählt, dass Nana auch nie lange ein Kleid sauber halten konnte. Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass sie noch ein viel schlimmeres Kind gewesen war als ich, weil sie nämlich fünf ältere Brüder hatte und ich nur zwei jüngere." Bisher hatten Ulfert und Saphria dem Zusammenspiel von Vater und Tochter lächelnd gefolgt. Nun aber sogen sie deutlich hörbar die Luft ein. Ein Elbenmädchen, das aussah, wie ihre Ravena war eine Sache- Ein Elbenmädchen, das aussah wie ihre Ravena und den Namen ihres tot geglaubten Sohnes erwähnte eine ganz andere. Legolas allerdings missdeutete die Reaktion des Ehepaares als ein ungeduldiges Räuspern. In der Tat erinnerte er sich wieder seiner Manieren. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Wie seine Frau ließen ihn auch seine Kinder alles um sich herum vergessen. Schließlich gehörten sie, gemeinsam mit Ravena, zu den wichtigsten Wesen in seinem Leben.

„Verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und die Bekanntschaft meiner Tochter habt Ihr ja bereits gemacht." Noch immer wagten es Ulfert und Saphria nicht zu sprechen. Sicherlich hatten sie sich lediglich verhört. Sicherlich spielte das Schicksal ihnen einen derben Streich. Sicherlich war alles nur ein grausamer Zufall. Elben heirateten keine Menschen- zumindest keine, die nicht einen königlichen Stammbaum vorzuweisen hatten. Dieses ätherische Wesen konnte einfach nicht der Ehemann ihrer Tochter sein. Schon begann Legolas sich über die merkwürdige Schweigsamkeit des Paares zu wundern, als Mara schließlich die Stille brach.

„Das sind Saphria und Ulfert, Ada. Sieht Ulfert nicht so ähnlich aus wie Onkel Vilem?" Nun war es an Legolas überrascht zu schauen. Wie ein Blitzschlag traf die Nennung der Namen ihn. In plötzlichem Verständnis riss er die Augen auf. Wie lange hatte Ravena um ihre Eltern getrauert, nachdem sie die Ruinen ihrer zerstörten Heimat aufgesucht hatten? Wie oft hatte sie sich während ihren Schwangerschaften das Beisein ihrer eigenen Mutter gewünscht? Wie oft hatte sie sich nach der Nähe ihres Vaters gesehnt? Niemand hatte ihnen Auskunft geben können über ihren Verbleib. Nun sollte er sie nur einen Tagesritt von ihrer Siedlung gefunden haben?

Ein lautloser Schrei entglitt Saphrias Kehle. Als sie in den Augen des Elben lesen konnte, dass auch ihre Namen keine Fremden waren, presste sie in einer Geste von Unglauben und Hoffnung ihre Hand auf den Mund. Sie befand sich in einem Traum, den sie, aus Angst vor einem bitteren Ende, nicht zu Ende zu spinnen wagte. Schließlich war es Ulfert, der die entscheidende Frage stellte. Er schloss seine Frau in seine Arme. Noch eine Enttäuschung würden sie beide nicht überleben.

„Wie ist der Name Eurer Frau, Herr?" Wieder war es Mara, die die Antwort gab. Froh darüber Rat zu wissen, war sich das kleine Mädchen der Bedeutung der Situation nicht bewusst, als sie den Namen ihrer Mutter verriet.

„Meine Nana heißt Ravena."

„Mein Baby!", war alles was Saphria von sich geben konnte. Die Tränen standen sowohl ihr, als auch Ulfert zu Tausenden in den Augen. Selbst Legolas schien überwältigt zu sein. Dem verwirrten Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend, deutete er auf das Paar. Mit schwankender Stimme setzte er zu einer Erklärung an.

„Mein Stern, weißt du noch, wie du einmal nach Nanas Eltern gefragt hattest und wir dir sagten, dass sie während dem Krieg verloren gegangen waren?" Mara nickte vorsichtig. „Nun, du hast sie wieder gefunden. Saphria und Ulfert sind genauso deine Großeltern wie Großpapa Thranduil!"

Plötzlich konnte Ravenas Mutter nicht mehr länger an sich halten. Mit einer Besitz ergreifenden Geste stahl sie Mara von Legolas Umarmung und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Erst jetzt schien das Mädchen vollend zu verstehen.

„Großmama?", fragte sie mit großen Augen. „Ich habe Großmama und Großpapa gefunden! Juhu!" Ulfert richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ein weiteres Mal auf Legolas, der der Familienzusammenführung mit nassen Augen folgte.

„Und Vilem ist bei Ravena?", versicherte er sich mit klopfendem Herzen. Wieder lächelte Legolas.

„Das ist er." Daraufhin wusste Ulfert sich nicht anders zu helfen, als den stolzen Elb mit einer kräftigen Umarmung in seiner Familie willkommen zu heißen. Noch fürchtete er jeden Augenblick aus einem schönen Traum aufzuwachen. Erst die Berührung und die Tränen des Elben ließen ihn langsam daran glauben, dass sein Traum keiner mehr war, sondern Realität geworden ist.

Als würde sie sich jäh eines auf dem Feuer vergessenen Bratens erinnern, schoss Saphrias Blick in die Höhe.

„Hat sie eben Brüder gesagt?"

Legolas Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „Airon und Damian sind Zwillinge. Sie kamen vor zwei Jahren auf die Welt." Nun fühlte sich auch Mara genötigt wieder mit wertvollen Informationen zur Seite zu stehen.

„Und das Baby in Nanas Bauch wird auch bald raus kommen."

„Schwanger? Mein Baby ist schwanger?" Eine Frage jagte die nächste, ein nasses Auge das andere. Schnell wurde nach Tuncay und Vyvyn geschickt und man bemühte sich jedem das gerade Geschehene zu erklären. Der Verstand selbst schien das neu Gelernte noch nicht recht verarbeiten zu wollen. Immer wieder fühlte sich Mara von Familienmitgliedern in den Arm genommen, die sie nur aus den lustigen Geschichten ihrer Mutter kannte. Ganz besonders freute sie sich über die neu gewonnenen Cousins und Cousinen. Catalina war zwar das jüngste, aber keineswegs das einzige Kind im Dunkirkchen Haushalt. Vyvyn, Ravenas zweit ältester Bruder hatte ebenfalls geheiratet und zwei Söhne in die Welt gesetzt. Schließlich war es Legolas, der sich als erster wieder mit der Stimme der Vernunft meldete.

„Unsere Tochter kann nun jeden Tag auf die Welt kommen. Ich muss unbedingt heute noch weiter ziehen. Ich weiß allerdings auch mit Sicherheit, dass Ravena mich sofort im Stall nächtigen lassen würde, sollte sie herausfinden, dass ich ihre Familie zwar gefunden, aber nicht mitgebracht habe. Also", abwartend blickte er in die Runde, „wer will mitkommen?"

* * *

Schließlich beschlossen sie alle mitzukommen. Ayslinn hatte sich bereit erklärt zurück zu bleiben, um sich um den Betrieb kümmern zu können. Tuncays Familie war über die Jahre ihre eigene geworden. Sie wusste um die enge Beziehung, die die Geschwister früher einmal für einander empfunden hatten. So fand sie sich denn damit ab Ravena und Vilem zu einer anderen Gelegenheit kennen zu lernen. Zufrieden, dass zumindest ihr Ehemann endlich wieder mit seinen verschollenen Geschwistern vereint werden würde, war sie gerne bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen

Am Ende ritt Legolas mit Mara und drei Mannen seiner Eskorte voran. Er hatte Hichlam damit beauftragt seinen Schwiegereltern den Weg zu weisen, sobald diese Gerüstet sein würden. Schneller noch als der Wind preschte der Elb unterdes über die Straßen Ithiliens. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er die Geburt seiner Tochter missen. Die Menschen in den Feldern, die mehr das Klappern der Pferdehufen hörten, als dass sie die edlen Tiere tatsächlich sahen, waren der festen Überzeugung, das fremde Geister sich einen Weg an ihnen vorbei gesucht hatten.

Als er sein Haus allerdings erreichte, hatte der Abend bereits Einzug gehalten. Nur am Rande nahm er das majestätische Farbenspiel der scheidenden Sonne zur Kenntnis. Stattdessen richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Udon Thani, seinen wichtigsten Berater. Unruhe ergriff von Legolas Besitz, als er feststellte, dass dieser bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Da seid Ihr endlich, Herr! Heute Morgen haben bei Eurer Gemahlin die Wehen eingesetzt. Das Kind kann jede Minute das Licht der Welt erblicken." Er beantwortete Legolas Frage noch bevor der sie zu stellen vermochte. Dies war nur eine Eigenschaft, die der Elb sehr an seinem Berater schätzte. „Wie erwartet ist es eine lange und anstrengende Geburt, aber noch sind keine Komplikationen aufgetreten." Dankend überreichte er seine schlafende Tochter Udon Thani, wissend, dass sie bei ihm in sicheren Händen weilte. So schnell er nur konnte spurtete er zu den Gemächern, die er mit seiner Frau teilte.

Schon einige Meter bevor er die hölzerne Tür ihrer beider Wohnräume erreicht hatte, war es ihm bereits möglich ihre Schreie auszumachen. Die schier unerträglichen Schmerzen eines langen, qualvollen Tages mündeten in der weithin schallenden Erniedrigung seiner Person. Schon bei ihren zwei früheren Schwangerschaften hatten seine Ohren die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Ravena Flüche kannte, die selbst er in seinem langen Leben noch nie gehört hatte. Dazu schienen Frauen, die in ihren Wehen lagen, sehr schöpferisch zu sein, was Eigenkreationen an Beleidigungen anging. Wie sehr er seine Gemahlin liebte! Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stürmte er schließlich in das Geburtszimmer hinein.

Inmitten eines wilden Haufens aus schweißnassen Bettlaken fand er eine in Schweiß gebadete Ravena mit schweißtriefenden Haaren. Zwei Hebammen an ihrer Seite sprachen ihr den Mut zu, den sie noch brauchte um auch die finalen Minuten ihrer Schwangerschaft zu überstehen. In ihren Augen standen Tränen der Erschöpfung. Zwölf Stunden lag sie bereits in den Wehen. Sollte diese Agonie denn nie ein Ende nehmen? Als ihr Blick endlich auf ihren Gemahl fiel, waren alle Hasstiraden erst einmal vergessen. Mit weit offenen Armen fordert sie Legolas auf sie zu umfangen, erleichtert, dass er den Weg einmal mehr heil wieder nach Haus gefunden hatte.

„Legolas, du hast es geschafft! Mara?" Er hauchte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, Bewunderung dafür aufbringend, dass sie selbst in einer Situation wie dieser nur an das Wohl ihrer Kinder dachte.

„Sie ist bei Udin Thani. Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz. Wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht." Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. Er hatte beschlossen ihr von seinem Fund erst nach der Geburt zu erzählen. Schon bedachten die Hebammen den Eindringling mit missbilligenden Blicken. Sie waren Menschenfrauen, die aufgrund von Ravenas Schwangerschaft aus Minas Tirith angereist waren. Im Angesicht ihrer uralten Überlieferungen und Riten fühlte Ravena sich geborgen und sicher.

In den Häusern der Heilung der Hauptstadt ausgebildet, waren sie bestens für alle Eventualitäten gewappnet. Nur mit einem Mann an der Seite seiner gebärenden Frau wussten sie nicht viel anzufangen. Legolas war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass es unter den Menschen nicht üblich war, die werdenden Väter der Geburt beiwohnen zu lassen. Bei den Elben hingegen war das Gegenteil der Fall und so ließ auch er es sich nicht nehmen, das erste Wesen zu sein, das sein Kind erblicken würde.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine weitere Schmerzenswelle über Ravena hereinbrach. Immer lauter schienen ihre Schmerzen zu werden, immer dringlicher. So fest sie nur konnte presste sie Legolas Hand. Der hatte schon bei mehr Gelegenheiten, als manch einem Körperteil lieb sein konnte, feststellen dürfen, dass mit den Kräften seiner Frau nicht zu spaßen war. Man dachte nur an ihre erste Begegnung. Für den Moment, freilich, verfluchte Ravena diesen Tag. Mit einem animalischen Fauchen packte sie Legolas beim Kragen.

„Wenn dieses Kind da ist, werden wir in zwei verschiedenen Räumen schlafen." Der Elb schien diese Drohung jedoch nicht zum ersten Mal gehört zu haben und so tat er denn das einzig richtige: er schwieg. Schwer atmend brach Ravena schließlich in Tränen aus. All die Anstrengungen dieses Tages forderten nun unwiderruflich ihren Tribut. Sie spürte, dass sie die Schmerzen nicht mehr länger würde aushalten können.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme war von Verzweiflung geprägt. Keines ihrer Kinder hatte es ihr bisher so schwer gemacht wie dieses. Legolas blieb zum Zuschauen verdammt. Nur seine Hand konnte er Ravena anbieten. Nach einer weiteren Wehe hörten sie plötzlich den erfreuten Ausruf einer Hebamme.

„Da war der Kopf! Noch einmal, Kind, mit allem was ihr übrig habt und es wird vorbei sein!" Ein letztes Mal sammelte Ravena die Kräfte, die ihr noch blieben und setzte zu einem Urschrei an, der ihre ersten Ahnen stolz gemacht hätte. Nun hatte sie alles gegeben und hoffte, dass es genug gewesen war. Erschöpft fiel sie in Legolas Arme. Sie war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Schrei ihres neugeborenen Babys war es schließlich, der sie in dieser Welt zu halten vermochte. Die Tränen der Erschöpfung, die tosenden Fällen gleich, aus ihren Augen sprangen, wandelten sich zu Zeugen ihres Glückes.

In Legolas Umarmung erwartete sie, dass ihr der Säugling endlich an ihre Brust gelegt werden würde. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie das erstaunte Kopfschütteln der Hebamme zur Kenntnis.

„Es ist tatsächlich ein Mädchen." Ravena hatte das, natürlich, schon vorher gewusst. Legolas, als Vater des Kindes, war es schon bald nach der Zeugung möglich gewesen das Geschlecht des Kindes zu bestimmen. Die „Elbenmagie" war für die Hebammen jedoch zu abstrakt, als dass sie sie hätten begreifen können. Die junge Frau machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Hatte sie ihn, während sie mit Mara schwanger gewesen war, nicht ebenfalls ausgelacht?

Schließlich wurde ihnen der Säugling in die Arme gelegt. Kaum befand ihre Tochter sich in der Geborgenheit des elterlichen Nestes da verstummten die Schreie auch schon und wichen einem glucksenden Lachen. Ravena warf Legolas einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Sie lacht mich aus." Legolas lachte leise, Ravena noch fester an sich drückend. Selbst bei seinem vierten Kind konnte er das Wunder des Lebens immer noch nicht begreifen. Als sich die winzige Faust schließlich um seinen Zeigefinger schloss, öffnete auch er den Damm, der seine Tränen bisher zurück gehalten hatte. Mit nassen Augen dankte er allen Valar dafür, dass auch dieses Mal alles gut gegangen war. Er spürte wie die Erschöpfung endlich die Oberhand über seine Gemahlin gewann und der Schlaf sie übermahnte. Er hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlafe mein Engel und sammle Kraft für die Überraschungen, die dich noch erwarten werden.

* * *

„Wann darf ich denn endlich meine Augen wieder öffnen, Schatz?" Lachend wartete Ravena auf die Erlaubnis ihrer Tochter. Ihre Erstgeborene war ein springlebendiges Mädchen- und so fielen auch meist ihre Überraschungen aus.

Die Herrin der Elben Ithiliens ruhte in den Wohnräumen ihrer Familie. Sie saß in einem weich gepolsterten Sessel. Noch waren ihr die Strapazen der Geburt anzusehen, doch ein langer Schlaf und ein heilendes Bad inklusive Gemahl hatten ihrem Körper schon wieder einiges von seiner früheren Stärke zurückgegeben. In einer kunstvoll geschnitzten Wiege lag Faye, die jüngste Ergänzung ihrer Familie, während ihre älteren Brüder zu Ravenas Füßen spielten.

„Noch nicht!", erwiderte Mara mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme. „Und du auch nicht, Onkel Vilem!" Obgleich er es unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern nicht sehen konnte drohte sie ihm mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Niemals würde ich mich Euren Wünschen widersetzen, werte Dame." Der Schalk war ihm deutlich anzuhören. Amüsiert folgten die beiden Geschwister Maras Bewegungen soweit es ihr Gehör ihnen erlaubte. Schließlich öffnete das Kind die Tür und nach einem kurzen, geflüsterten Dialog konnten sie die Schritte mehrerer Personen vernehmen, die sich allesamt in das Zimmer drängten. Ravena erschrak kurz, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. In dem Tumult, der so plötzlich in ihren Gemächern ausgebrochen zu sein schien, hatte sie Legolas leise Sohlen nicht näher kommen gehört. Sachte wisperte er ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Shht, mein Engel, ich bin es." Wieder lachte Ravena.

„Nun bin ich aber wahrlich gespannt." Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Mara ihr aufgeregt auf den Schoß sprang.

„Onkel Vilem, Nana, ihr dürft eure Augen jetzt aufmachen!" Mit klopfendem Herzen tat Ravena, wie ihr geheißen worden war. Sie spürte, dass etwas Besonderes in der Luft lag. Dennoch hatte sie nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit dem Bild gerechnet, dass sich ihr nun offenbarte.

„Ich habe Großmama und Großpapa gefunden!", rief Mara ausgelassen, zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Ravenas Eltern und Brüdern standen die Tränen bereits in den Augen. Ungehemmt flossen sie in klaren Stoßbächen die Wangen hinab. Erst jetzt, da sie Vilem und Ravena tatsächlich sahen, begannen sie zu verstehen, dass sie ihre verlorenen Kinder tatsächlich wieder gefunden hatten.

„Mama? Papa?" Ravenas Kommentar schien alle aus ihrer Starre zu reißen. Geschwind war sie aufgesprungen und in die Arme ihrer Eltern gerannt. Sie verstand nicht wie dies möglich war oder was sich zugetragen hatte. Sie verstand nur, dass sie da waren. Für eine Weile war es niemandem möglich zu sprechen, zu brüchig waren die Stimmen noch. Stattdessen begnügte man sich damit sich durch unzählige Umarmungen davon zu überzeugen, dass man tatsächlich wieder vereint war.

„Was…wie…wo…warum?" Ravenas Gestotter spiegelte auch Vilems Verwirrung wieder, doch Ulfert lachte nur, glücklich dass sein Wunsch endlich Realität geworden war. Legolas hatte ihm bereits berichtet, dass seine beiden anderen Söhne gefallen waren und das Wissen um diese Tatsache schmerzte ihn sehr. Doch nun, da er endlich Gewissheit hatte, würde es ihnen allen leichter fallen zu Trauern. Niemals würde er die Pein über den Verlust seiner toten Kinder überwinden können, aber nun, da er Klarheit besaß, konnte er einen neuen Anfang wagen.

„Ein Zufall so unwahrscheinlich, dass es schon fast wieder Schicksal sein muss. Wir haben viel zu bereden Kinder, doch nun will ich erst einmal alle meine Enkel sehen." Damit wendete er sich Airon und Damian zu, die die Szene mit großen Augen verfolgt hatten.

Als sie Legolas Arme um ihre Taille spürte gab Ravena ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das angestellt hast, aber ich danke dir!"

* * *

Ende (schon wieder **g**)

* * *

Sooooo, diese Geburt hat „nur" über zwei Jahre gedauert. Ich möchte mich bei allen, die mir eine Review hinterlassen haben für ihre Unterstützung bedanken. Das hat mir immer sehr viel bedeutet und mir letztendlich auch den Antrieb gegeben diese Geschichte doch noch zu beenden. Vielen, vielen Dank! Ihr seid fantastisch:)

In nächster Zeit wird es wahrscheinlich keine längere Fic von mir geben. Allerdings dürft ihr, wenn ihr wollt, trotzdem ab und zu mal bei meinem Profil vorbei schauen, denn die Lust am Schreiben habe ich noch nicht verloren und es wird bestimmt noch einige kurze Geschichten geben.

Ich weiß, es war bestimmt schwer sich in die Geschichte wieder einzulesen, deswegen freut es mich ganz besonders dass ich auch für das letzte Kapitel ein bisschen Feedback bekommen habe. Danke!

Anatiriel: Danke für all deine lieben Reviews:)

StupidMouth: Wow, so viel Begeisterung freut mich sehr:) Danke für das riesige Lob und dein Feedback. Es freut mich, dass dir der Abschluss gefallen hat. Das letzte Jahr war sehr actionreich gewesen, aber es hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Auch dir möchte ich ganz herzlich für deine Reviews danken **knuddel**

Yanaya: Auch dir vielen Dank:) Du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht. Das nächste mal wenn mich die Schreibwut überfällt kann ich die Szene ja vielleicht nachholen, als ein kurzes Sequel (ist das jetzt richtig geschrieben?) sozusagen.

Vypox: Auf deine Review hab ich ja bereits per Email geantwortet. Vielen dank noch mal für deine ehrliche Meinung! Ich werde mir deine Meinung beim nächsten Mal sehr zu Herzen nehmen und mich um ne bessere Strukturierung bemühen! Danke, denn nur so kann ich lernen.

Narwain: Besser spät als nie **lach **Vielen, vielen Dank:) Hey, es ist lustig zu sehen wie viele Leute die Geschichte aus dem Büro lesen. Es freut mich, dass ich euch allen ein wenig Ablenkung liefern kann.

Soraya: Auch dir danke ich sehr für deine ehrlich Meinung. Ich habe es selbst geahnt und ich bin mir durchaus darüber bewusst, dass das Ende sehr abrupt kommt. Ich gelobe beim nächsten Mal (und das wird es ganz bestimmt geben) eine bessere Strukturierung. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte die Geschichte endlich beendet sehen und ich dachte halt dass da ein Ende besser als gar keines ist. Sag mir auf jeden Fall auch weiter deine Meinung:)

Majin Micha: Deine Hoffnungen haben sich erfüllt **lach **Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen:) Vielen Dank für all deine Reviews und dafür dass du dabei geblieben bist!

Melethil: Danke! Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Vielen dank für dein Feedback.

Morgenstern: Es freut mich, dass ich dir Freude bereiten konnte **g **Beim schreiben vom Epilog war ich auch ein wenig traurig geworden. Aber so geht alles Mal zu Ende. Danke fürs lesen und dabei bleiben.

amarie: Here you go:) Ich hoffe ich habe deine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Danke für deine Treue zu dieser Geschichte. Jetzt renn ich auch jubelnd durch den Raum **lach**:)

KimAlexandra: Jummy, Torte:) Vielen Dank! Leider wird es keine Fortsetzung geben. Vielleicht ein paar „ein- Kapitel-Geschichten", aber das kann ich noch nicht versprechen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte hatte dir Spaß gemacht.


End file.
